The Dragonmasters
by sweet-wanda
Summary: In den Sommerferien passiert etwas seltsames und Harry muss sich in einer neuen Welt zurechtfinden, was nicht immer einfach ist. Übersetzung aus dem englischen von naia please R
1. Prolog

Diclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, sondern alles der wunderbaren J.K.Rowling(wie immer).  
Mir gehört nicht einmal die Story. Die hat Naia geschrieben.  
  
Ja wie oben schon gesagt das ist nicht meine Geschichte sondern die von Naia. Die Story ist im Original englisch und ich bin nur die Übersetzerin. Im Moment hat das Original schon 21 Kapitel, die auch immer eine erstaunliche Länge haben. Ich geb mein bestes so schnell wie möglich zu übersetzen und Rewievs sind da immer ein willkommener Ansporn. *g*  
  
So nun will ich mal nicht länger labbern sondern euch nur noch viel Spass mit dem Prolog wünschen. Also Viel Spass!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Eine vermummte Person kletterte auf den höchsten Hügel in der Gegend. Man konnte sehen das er ein Kämpfer war, alles von der Art her, wie er lief, bis hin zu seiner Haltung zeigten es. Als er den Gipfel des Hügels erreicht hatte, schaute er mit vertrautem Blick die Sterne an, die auf dem Nachthimmel funkelten. Doch eine Stelle am Himmel blickte er genauer an: die Drachen Konstellation. Für ein paar Minuten passierte nichts. Der Fremde schaute herab und seufzte schwer. Plötzlich blickte er wieder auf, als ob er einer nicht hörbaren Musik lauschen würde. Sein Blick war starr auf die Konstellation gerichtet. Vor seinen Augen begann sie plötzlich heller und heller zu glühen. Ein Blitz erschien am Himmel und zwölf Lichtstrahlen wurden zu Erde gesandt.  
  
Der Mann lächelte.  
  
„Endlich, sie werden bald hier sein. Wir müssen uns darauf vorbereiten."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Es sind schon zwei Wochen vergangen seit Harry in den Ligusterweg zurückgekehrt ist. Es waren zwei langweilige und dumme Wochen. Die Dursleys ignorierten ihn schon seit seiner Rückkehr, tatsächlich sprachen sie nur mit ihm wenn es zwingend notwendig war, das heißt, wenn sie ihm aufgaben irgendetwas für sie zu tun. Das Ergebnis war, Harry hatte seine Hausaufgaben schon alle erledigt und begann nun seine Schulbücher auswendig zu lernen, etwas das ihn zum lachen brachte. (Hermine würde sich freuen das zu hören). Aber das Lächeln verschwand sehr schnell wieder aus seinem Gesicht.  
  
Er hatte zwei Tage nachdem er bei den Dursleys angekommen war, einen Brief von Dumbledore erhalten. Er schrieb Harry, das er diesen Sommer mit niemanden in Kontakt treten konnte. Der Schulleiter schrieb auch, das Harry nicht die Weasleys besuchen durfte, wegen der Auferstehung Voldemorts. Also, musste Harry den ganzen Sommer im Ligusterweg verbringen.  
  
Seit Dudley auf Diät war, aß Harry nicht viel und diesmal hatte er auch nicht die Unterstützung von seinen Freunden wie letzten Sommer. Glücklicherweise hatte er etwas Muggelgeld und so konnte er sich wenigstens etwas Essen kaufen. Das war auch der einzige Grund warum er nicht vor Hunger umfiel. Tatsächlich waren die Portionen, die er essen durfte, nur genug für jemanden der nichts zu tun hatte, aber nicht für jemanden, der arbeiten musste und Harry wurde gezwungen zu arbeiten. Die Dursleys hatten ihn schon das ganze Haus putzen lassen und natürlich auch den Speicher. Er musste manchmal kochen, mit seiner Tante einkaufen gehen und dann die Taschen tragen. Jetzt sollte er den Garten säubern, gut wenn man es noch Garten nennen konnte. Es sah eher aus wie ein kleiner Dschungel. Harry war sich sicher, dass niemand auch nur einen Fuß in den garten gesetzt hatte, seit er letztes Jahr wieder noch Hogwarts gefahren war.  
  
Im Moment war er damit beschäftigt den Garten von Unkraut zu befreien. Er seufzte schwer, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und versuchte seine trockene Kehle zu ignorieren. Er war jetzt schon seit vier Stunden im Garten beschäftigt. Das Wetter war heiß und trocken, die Art von Tag, an dem man unter einem großen Baum sitzen möchte mit einem riesigem Eis in der Hand.  
  
Als er ein ziemlich hartnäckiges Stück Unkraut rausriss, fühlte er plötzlich einen Schmerz hinter seinem Hals. Der Schmerz dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden und dann war er verschunden. Harry schaute hinter sich und sah noch eine Biene davon fliegen.  
  
„Klasse"; murrte er, „ Selbst Insekten haben etwas gegen mich."  
  
Er legte eine Hand hinter seinen Nacken und krümmte sich vor Schmerz als er den Stich berührte. Er versuchte nun zu fühlen ob die Biene ihren Stachel hinterlassen hatte. Harry war erleichtert als er nichts fand. Er zuckte die Achseln, vergaß den Vorfall und kehrte zu seiner Arbeit zurück.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Der Fremde stand wieder auf dem Hügel, doch diesmal nicht allein. Er wurde von zwei anderen Männern begleitet. Er trug eine Art silberne Truhe. Er drückte etwas auf sie und die Truhe öffnete sich und ließ einen Schatten entweichen.  
  
„Yeartha kren` yr Drak. Boreth jerxos au´ll whukas, hos tur Drak`yr oihjil vieth."  
  
Der Schatten nickte und verschwand.  
  
„Sie werden heute ankommen."Verkündete der Mann seinen Kumpanen.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
In der folgenden Woche arbeitete Harry munter im Garten weiter. Am Ende dieser Woche hatte er fast den ganzen Garten auf Fordermann gebracht: er hatte den Rasen gemäht, die Beete von Unkraut befreit und neue Blumen gepflanzt. Alles was er noch zu tun hatte war die Blumenbeete zu bewässern.  
  
Seine Tante, die Harry beim kochen immer beobachtet hatte, um sicher zu gehen das er auch arbeitete, öffnete das Fenster und schrie:  
  
„Junge, streich den Gartenzaun wenn du da fertig bist!"  
  
Sie schloss das Fenster wieder und wendete sich ihrem Schweinebraten zu. Harry schaute ihr mit einem angeekelten Blick hinterher. Man konnte sich immer darauf verlassen, dass sie ihm etwas zu tun gab.  
  
Er beendete seine Arbeit und ging Pinsel und Farbe holen. Die Dursleys hatten braune Farbe gekauft. Harry fing an zu streichen, vorsichtig um ja keine Farbe auf das Gras zu tropfen. Er hatte den halben Zaun schon gestrichen als er leichte Kopfschmerzen bekam. Harry verdrängte das Gefühl, er hatte den ganzen Tag in der Sonne verbracht, da waren Kopfschmerzen doch normal. Aber die Zeit verging und der Schmerz wurde immer stärker, besonders hinter seinem Hals. Die Kopfschmerzen waren kaum noch auszuhalten. Sein Blick war von seinen Tränen etwas verschwommen und sein Gehör spinnte. Er ließ den Pinsel fallen und fiel auf die Knie. Schließlich gab er auf, der Schmerz war nicht mehr auszuhalten.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Harry kam langsam wieder zu sich. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass er nicht mehr im Gras lag. Es fühlte sich so an, als läge er in einem Bett. Sein Kopf tat immer noch weh und er getraute sich nicht seine Augen zu öffnen. Nur langsam bemerkte er, dass er nicht alleine war. Er hörte Leute, die sich unterhielten.  
  
„Wie konnte das passieren?"Diese Person klang beinahe hysterisch.  
  
„ Ich weiß es nicht,"antwortete eine kalte Stimme, „ das geschah noch nie."  
  
„Kann es ein Fehler sein?"  
  
„Du hast wie ich die Markierung gesehen, er wurde auserwählt."  
  
„Aber, aber, das ist unmöglich! Das kann nicht sein! Ein Mensch kann nicht auserwählt sein!"  
  
„Anscheinend ist es doch möglich. Doch ich bezweifle, das er in der Lage ist dem Training zu folgen."  
  
Harry konnte den Ekel und den Spott hören mit dem die zweite Person das Wort `Mensch` aussprach.  
  
„Was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
„Wir werden ihn besuchen wenn er aufgewacht ist und in den Auswahlraum bringen. Demenor wird wissen was zu tun ist."  
  
„Bist du sicher, dass wir nicht doch seine Erinnerung löschen sollen und ihn dann wieder zurück schicken? Er gehört nicht in unsere Welt!"  
  
„Das können wir nicht, er hat das Zeichen und er muss trainiert werden. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube das er es schafft."  
  
„Okay."  
  
Harry öffnete seine Augen und schaute um sich. Anscheinend waren die zwei Personen nicht erpicht auf Menschen und er freute sich nicht auf ein Gespräch mit ihnen.  
  
„Endlich bist du wach."Sagte die kalte Stimme spitz.  
  
Harrys Blick war noch etwas verschwommen und er konnte die Personen noch nicht richtig erkennen. Er blinzelte ein paar mal und schaute die Leute an. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schock. Sie waren Elfen. Der eine mit der kalten Stimme war groß und muskulös. Er hatte schulterlanges, schwarzes Haar, das in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden wurde und stahl graue Augen. Sein Begleiter war kleiner und hatte haselnuss braune Augen. Sein Haar war kastanienbraun und reichte ihm bis kurz über seine Ohren. Beide Elfen hatten spitze Ohren.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige schenkt Harry einen strengen Blick, der ihn etwas verwirrte. Was hatte er getan um das zu verdienen?  
  
„Steh auf, Mensch, wir haben viel zu tun und keine Zeit zu verschwenden."  
  
Harry gehorchte sofort und folgte den Elfen aus dem Raum.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Übersetzung: Grüßt den Drachengeist. Bringt die jungen Leute in unsere Obhut, sodass die Drachenmeister Geschichte weiter  
geht.  
  
So das war nun der Prolog und ich hoffe das es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich sehr über ein paar Reviews freuen. Egel ob positiv oder negativ sagt mir einfach eure Meinung. *zumlilaknopfschiel*  
  
Also bis zum nächsten Mal 


	2. 1 First Days

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Die Personen gehören J. K. Rowling. Die Personen die euch noch nicht bekannt sind gehören der Autorin dieser Geschichte, Naia........und Geld verdien ich auch nicht hiermit!  
  
So ich wünsch euch jetzt viel Spaß mit Kapitel 1.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Harry folgte ihnen leise. Die Elfen redeten nicht viel, eigentlich sagten sie nur ein, zwei Wörter zu Harry. Er war sehr durcheinander, nicht nur wegen ihrem Verhalten, sondern auch wegen der ganzen Situation. Wo war er? Wie kam er hierher? Warum kam er hierher? Alle diese Fragen schwirrten Harry im Kopf umher. Er getraute sich aber auch nicht die Elfen einfach danach zu fragen. Sie zeigten ihm das Hauptquartier, die Ausbildungsräume und den Gemeinschaftsraum, der auch als Essensraum diente. Das Gebäude kam Harry sehr seltsam vor, es schien tatsächlich so als gäbe es kein Dach und die Wände sahen aus als wären sie mit Pflanzen bedeckt. Als sie Harry im inneren des Gebäudes alles gezeigt hatten, gingen sie nach draußen um ihm den Kampfplatz, die Pferdeställe, die Trainingsräume........ zu zeigen. Schließlich brachten sie ihn wieder zurück zum Hauptgebäude und führten ihn zu einer riesigen Tür. Die Tür war aus Silber und Stahl hergestellt. An ihr konnte Harry neun Tiere erkennen. Als er sich die Tiere etwas genauer angeschaut hatte, bemerkte er das es neun Drachen waren. Dann schaute er erwartungsvoll zu den zwei Elfen auf.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Elf wandte sich an Harry: „ Hör gut zu, Mensch."Er machte eine Pause um sicherzugehen, das er Harrys gesamte Aufmerksamkeit hatte.  
  
„Du bist hier im Hauptquartier der Drachenmeister. In diesem Raum wird jeder neue Auszubildende von einem Meister ausgewählt, der dann sein Ansprechpartner sein wird. Er oder sie ist verantwortlich für seinen Lehrling, den er sich als Partner ausgesucht hat. Wenn du eingetreten bist, musst du still sein. Spreche nur wenn du dazu aufgefordert bist, verstanden?"  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
„Gut, lasst uns gehen."  
  
Er öffnete die Tür und trat gefolgt von Harry und seinem Begleiter ein. Das Geplapper erstarb als sie kamen. Alle Augen waren auf die Neuankömmlinge gerichtet, genauer gesagt auf Harry. Er schaute auf seine Füße und fühlte sich sehr unwohl in seiner Haut wegen der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit die er bekam. Er bemerkte schließlich, das die beiden Elfen nicht mehr hinter ihm standen, sondern sich zu den anderen Elfen gestellt hatten. Nun war alles ruhig. Die Stille wurde von einer strengen Stimme durchbrochen.  
  
„Sehr schön, jetzt wo wir alle da sind können wir mit der Zeremonie beginnen."Harry sah zum Sprecher auf und sein Blick traf sich mit ihm. Er hatte blaue Augen, ein bisschen wie die von Dumbledore, außer, das sie Harry nicht fröhlich zublinzelten. Der Mann sah älter aus als alle anderen im Raum und war offenbar der Anführer.  
  
„Willkommen Drachenlehrlinge, ich bin Demenor, Anführer dieser Gruppe. Nun tretet vor und sagt euren Namen, sodass ihr ausgewählt werden könnt."  
  
Unmittelbar traten elf Jugendliche vor. Sie waren alle ungefähr in Harrys Alter. Immer noch durcheinander folgte Harry ihnen.  
  
Der Erste der sprach war ein großer, schwarzhaariger Elf.  
  
„Ich bin Teneb."Es war klar, das er gelernt hatte zu gehorchen. Demenor wandte sich nun an die Meister und fragte.  
  
„Möchte jemand hier im Raum Teneb als seinen Schützling akzeptieren?"  
  
Ein Elf meldete sich.  
  
„Ich, Kario akzeptiere Teneb als meinen Daryns. (Anmerkung von der Übersetzerin also von mir: Ich lasse das Wort Daryns so wie im englischen weil ich keine tolle Übersetzung für dieses Wort gefunden hab. Ich hoffe ihr versteht das. Es heißt auch ungefähr soviel wie Schützling, Partner... etc.)  
  
Teneb verbeugte sich.  
  
„Ich, Teneb, schwöre Gehorsamkeit für meinen Meister Kario."  
  
Alle nacheinander wurden ausgewählt. Es waren sechs Elfen: Teneb, Inir, Vlad, Xjahl, Malisa und Arnelle. Die restlichen fünf Jugendlichen konnte Harry nicht einordnen. So was hatte er noch nie gesehen. Alle sahen menschlich aus, doch es gab kleine Unterschiede, die zeigten, das sie keine Menschen waren. Zwei von ihnen hatten weiße Haare und orange Augen. Sie hatten auch nur vier Finger an einer Hand. Sie waren Magis, wie Harry bald lernen würde. Magis waren mit Elfen verwandt. Doch ihre Erscheinung und Stärke unterschieden sich von den Elfen. Magis waren auch in der Lage Magie zu manipulieren. Die beiden hießen Garth und Ophelia. Die letzten drei waren Elementals. Wie Magis, sind sie mit Elfen verwandt. Sie werden in vier Gruppen eingeteilt, erkennbar an ihrem Aussehen. Einer der drei, Kobalt war offensichtlich ein Wasser Elemental. Er hatte dunkles, purpurfarbenes Haar und dunkelblaue Augen. Der zweite, Ribor, war ein Erd Elemental, mit seinem dunkelgrünem Haar und seinen braunen Augen. Die letzte von ihnen war ein Luft Elemental. Sie hatte silbergraue Haut und ebenso graue Augen. Die drei sahen sehr blass aus, fast durchsichtig. Schließlich war Harry an der Reihe. Er ging einen Schritt noch vorn und sprach mit zittriger Stimme.  
  
„Ich bin Harry."  
  
Demenor wiederholte die selbe Frage wie zuvor, nur diesmal etwas eindringlicher. Niemand antwortet ihm. Im Raum war es mucksmäuschenstill. Harry schaute hinter sich. Er sah nur kalte und trotzige Gesichter, dann schaute er zu Boden. Demenor wiederholte seine Frage noch mal aber sie wurde wieder von einer bedrückenden Stille beantwortet. Aufeinmal meldete sich ein Elf zu Wort.  
  
„Erschöpf dich nicht, wenn du die Frage wieder wiederholst, Demenor, niemand von uns will einen schwachen Menschen als seinen Daryns. Er wird nur Schande über uns bringen."  
  
Demenor seufzte, als ob er diese Reaktion schon geahnt hatte. Harry schaute immer noch auf den Boden. Die Worte trafen ihn schwer.  
  
„Gut,"sagte der Anführer. „Wenn dich niemand nehmen möchte, Mensch, habe ich keine andere Wahl. Ich nehme dich unter meinen Schutz."  
  
Harry gehorchte. Seine Wangen brannten vor Scham.  
  
„Ich, Harry, schwöre Gehorsamkeit für meinen Meister Demenor."Sagte er und wiederholte die Worte von den anderen Daryns.  
  
Danach war es wieder ruhig im Raum und wieder durchbrach Demenor die Stille.  
  
„Fein, die Meister nehmen bitte ihre Daryns mit sich und erklären ihnen einige wichtige Sachen, die sie wissen sollten. So nun wünsch ich euch allen noch eine gute Nacht."  
  
Alle gingen hinaus und schließlich waren nur noch Harry und Demenor im Raum.  
  
„Gut, Harry, deine Situation ist etwas eigentümlich........"sagte der Elf langsam.  
  
Harry blieb ruhig, denn er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.  
  
„In der Tat sehr ungewöhnlich.......", wiederholte Demenor. „Ich denke du verdienst ein paar Erklärungen."  
  
Harry nickte langsam.  
  
„Gut, wie schon gesagt du bist hier im Hauptquartier der Drachenmeister. Das ist eine Gruppe, der hauptsächlich Elfen angehören, aber auch ein paar Magis und Elementals. Unsere typischste Eigenschaft ist wohl, das wir einen Drachen als Partner haben. Genauer gesagt wir arbeiten mit Drachen zusammen. Jeder hat seinen eigenen als Partner.  
  
„Einen Drachen?"Fragte Harry ungläubig.  
  
Demenor lächelte schwach.  
  
„Ja ein Drache. Aber es sind nicht solche die du bis jetzt kennen gelernt hast. Sie sind anders, intelligenter und mächtiger. Sie können telepathisch untereinander und mit ihren Meistern kommunizieren und sie arbeiten eben mit ihren Meistern zusammen. Es gibt neun verschiedene Arten, die in jeweils drei Gruppen aufgeteilt sind. Zuerst die Geist Drachen: da gibt es einmal die Azurean." Ein Bild von einem großen, azurfarbenen Drachen erschien. Er war riesig und hatte silberne Krallen und spitze, kleine Dornen am Kopf und am Hals. Auch an seinen dunkelblauen Flügeln konnte Harry viele große Dornen sehen. Er hatte auch scharfe Klingen an seinen Knien. „Sie sind sehr stark und haben die meiste Ausdauer von den Drachen in ihrer Gruppe. Dann gibt es noch die Dawnris." Ein anderes Bild folgte seinen Worten. Dieser Drache hatte leuchtende rote Flügel, einen bunten Körper in pastellfarbenen Tönen. Von gelb bis rot war alles dabei. Er hatte auch noch ein paar Dornen an seinem Kopf und kleine Klingen an seinem Hals und am Schwanz und rubinrote Krallen. Dieser Drache war kleiner als der Azurean. „Dawnris haben schnelle, wendige Reflexe und ein sehr gutes Gedächtnis. Die letzten Drachen in dieser Gruppe sind die Duskers." Ein anderes Bild erschien. Auf ihm konnte Harry einen kleinen Drachen sehen, bedeckt mit Schuppen, die entweder purpurfarben, dunkelblau oder schwarz waren. Die Flügel waren lila. Er hatte zwei Hörner am Kopf, kleine Dornen über seinen Augen, dunkle Krallen und runde Dornen am Schwanz. „Sein Vorteil ist die Fähigkeit wie ein Chamäleon die Farbe zu wechseln. Diese Drachenart kann mit ihrer Umgebung sozusagen verschmelzen und das macht es so gut wie unmöglich sie zu finden.  
  
Demenor nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sprach weiter. Harry starrte immer noch die Bilder an.  
  
„Die zweite Gruppe ist zusammengesetzt aus den Drachen der einzelnen Elemente. Zuerst wären da die Feuerdrachen, welche die Kontrolle über das Feuer haben." Ein neues Bild erschien. Dieser Drache sah sehr groß aus. Er hatte zwei Hörner auf seinem Kopf. Seine Hautfarbe war rot und orange. Seine Flügel und das Ende seinen Schwanzes waren aus Feuer. „Dann gibt es noch die Dewats die, die Kontrolle über Wasser haben." Dieser Drache hatte Ähnlichkeit mit dem Azurean, außer das er kleiner war, keine Dornen hatte und sein Körper aus Wasser zu bestehen schien. „Der Dritte in dieser Gruppe heißt Wiscand. Er ist der Meister der Luft." Dieser Drache sah noch seltsamer aus als die anderen. Es war schwer seinen Körper überhaupt zu beschreiben denn er sah etwas verzerrt aus. Seine Flügel waren transparent unsichtbar. Er hatte auch zwei Hörner die aus Luft zu bestehen schienen und weiße Augen. „Und der letzte der Gruppe, der Quear, hat die Kontrolle über Erde." Der Quear war der größte Drache den er je gesehen hatte. Er schien aus Stein zu bestehen. Er hatte massive Knie und riesige Flügel. Sein ganzer Körper war mit winzigen Stacheln bedeckt. Zwei Klingen endeten an seinem Schwanz.  
  
Demenor machte eine Pause und Harry war schockiert das so etwas überhaupt möglich war.  
  
„Okay, die zwei letzten Drachen sind magischer Art. Da gibt es erst mal die Enmags."  
  
Dieses Bild flößte Harry großen Respekt ein, wenn er etwas als magisch beschreiben müsste, dann wäre es dieser Drache. Riesige, silberne Flügel, ein schlanker, weicher Körper von dem Magie ausging. Sie hatte regenbogenfarbene Funken am Hals und kleine Dornen an ihrem restlichen Körper.  
  
„Enmags sind alle weiblich und sehr gute Heiler. Sie sind auch äußerst selten."  
  
Der letzte Drache war auch der beeindruckenste. Er sprühte regelrecht vor Magie. Dieser Drache sah königlich aus, wie ein Häuptling, ein Anführer. Er hatte riesige goldene Flügel mit silbernen Dornen und diamanten artige Schuppen. Er besaß auch noch riesige Krallen, Klingen am Schwanz, Hals und Kopf.  
  
„Die Sowarocs haben die meiste Kraft von allen. Sie können Magie kontrollieren, sind starke Kämpfer und praktisch immun gegen alle Zaubersprüche. Du wirst zwei Jahre trainiert werden bevor du einen Drachen als Partner bekommst. Dein Training wird aus verschiedenen Teilen bestehen: Schwertkampf, Kämpfen ohne Schwert, Materielle Kunst, Bogenschießen, Reiten, geistige Magie, Magie im Allgemeinen einschließlich Heilkunst, Spurensuche...... Du und die anderen Lehrlinge werdet unter dem Schutz eines Meisters seines Gebiets stehen, der euch trainieren wird."  
  
Harry nickte wieder.  
  
„Ein was noch, wie du weißt bin ich dein Ansprechpartner aber ich bin auch der Anführer dieser Gruppe. Im Moment bin ich sehr beschäftigt und ich würde dir sehr dankbar sein, wenn du nicht so oft zu mir kommen würdest."  
  
Noch einmal nickte Harry.  
  
„Gut, ich werde dir jetzt noch den Schlafsaal zeigen. Folge mir!"  
  
Er führte Harry zu einer schwarzen Tür.  
  
„Hier wären wir, gute Nacht und viel Glück mit deinem Training, du wirst es brauchen."  
  
Bevor Harry ihm danken konnte war er auch schon gegangen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute die Tür an. Er fürchtete sich schon vor den Reaktionen der anderen. Er straffte sich, öffnete dir Tür und trat ein.  
  
Als er eintrat verstummten alle und starrten ihn an. Er ging zu dem einzigen freien Bett im Zimmer. Es lag in der rechten Ecke des Zimmers, nahe beim Fenster. Er schaute in die Tasche, die neben dem Bett stand und fand in ihr Kleidung, Seife etc. Dann verstaute er alles in der Schublade, die sich unter dem Bett befand. Harry hörte die anderen leise miteinander sprechen.  
  
„Ich kann nicht glauben, das ein Mensch auserwählt worden ist."Sagte einer der Magis, Harry erinnerte sich das er Garth hieß. Er sagte es so das es Harry nicht überhören konnte.  
  
„Ja, ich meine, wie kann ein schwacher Mensch einen Drachen als Partner bekommen?"Ergänzte ein blondhaariger Elf, Vlad.  
  
„Wusstest du das sie Stöcke aus Holz brauchen um Zaubern zu können?" Erwiderte Ribor.  
  
„Wirklich?"  
  
„Ja, Mitleid erregend, nicht wahr? Und ich dachte Trolle wären dumm!"  
  
„Nun Menschen können den nächsten Schritt ihrer Entwicklung......"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Warum fragst du nicht den Mensch!"  
  
„Gute Idee, hey Mensch!"  
  
Harry der so getan hatte als wäre er taub, schaute nun den Elf an.  
  
„Ist deine Mutter ein Troll?"  
  
Harry presste seine Lippen zusammen und blieb ruhig. Sie köderten ihn aber er würde nicht in ihre Falle laufen.  
  
„Was ist dein Problem? Hat dir jemand die Zunge abgebissen?"  
  
„Vielleicht ist er stumm?"Sagte Chrisianne.  
  
„Oder zu dumm. Ich meine, wenn seine Mutter wirklich ein Troll ist...!"  
  
Sie sahen so aus, als könnten sie noch Stunden so weitermachen aber Teneb unterbrach sie.  
  
„Fertig? Ich denke es ist Zeit fürs Essen."  
  
„Wirklich, lasst uns gehen."Erklärte ein anderer Elf, Xjahl.  
  
Also verließen sie denn Raum. Harry schaute auf seine Hand. Er hatte seine Hand so stark zur Faust geballt gehabt, das er sich selbst verletzt hatte. Er beruhigte sich nur langsam wieder. Er atmete tief ein und folgte den anderen.  
  
Als er im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, setzte er sich an das eine Ende des Tisches. Während des ganzen Essens, versuchte er ruhig zu bleiben und die Sticheleien der anderen zu überhören.  
  
Sobald sie gehen durften, ging er wieder zum Schlafsaal, schlüpfte in seinen Schlafanzug und ging ins Bett. Er hörte die anderen Stunden später wiederkommen und stellte sich schlafend. Er konnte nicht einschlafen und fragte sich ständig: Was hatte er getan um diese Behandlung zu verdienen?  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Harry wurde am Morgen freundlicher Weise mit kaltem Wasser geweckt. Komplett durchnässt wie er war, schaute er über sich und entdeckte einen Eimer an der Decke schweben. Ohne eine Vorwarnung fiel er runter und landete auf Harrys Kopf. So saß er dann zitternd und etwas geschockt auf seinem Bett.  
  
„Bist du endlich aufgewacht, Mensch?"Fragte Chrisianne mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht.  
  
„Beeil dich Chris oder wir kommen zu spät zum Frühstück."Schrie Garth.  
  
„Ich komme!"Brüllte sie zurück bevor sie sich noch einmal an Harry wandte. „Du solltest dich beeilen Mensch sonst kommst du zu spät......"  
  
Als sie endlich den Raum verlassen hatte, stand er auf, zog sich an und rannte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Fast alle waren schon fertig. Er aß schnell sein Frühstück und ging dann blitzschnell zu seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde, Schwertkampf.  
  
Er war der letzte der kam. Der Lehrer gab ihm einen bösen Blick und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an.  
  
„Gut wie ich schon sagte, ich bin Effilin und ich werde euch in die Kunst des Schwertkampfes einweihen. Ich bin sicher die meisten von euch,"er schaute flüchtig zu Harry, „werden es schnell lernen. So wir werden jetzt mit einfachen Schwerttechniken beginnen. Ich gebe jedem von euch jetzt ein Schwert mit dem ihr üben könnt und dann zeig ich euch ein paar Grundübungen."  
  
In ein paar Minuten hatten alle ein Schwert in der Hand. Harry fand das sein Schwert ziemlich schwer war und hatte Probleme es überhaupt oben zu halten.  
  
„Nun, ist es zu schwer für dich?"  
  
Harry wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte. Er sagte dann schließlich „Ein Bisschen......."  
  
„Ein bisschen, jedes Baby könnte dieses Schwert halten! Und außerdem dein Gleichgewichtssinn ist miserabel."  
  
Effilin gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter und Harry fiel zu Boden.  
  
„Kein Gleichgewicht, keine Kraft...... Was soll ich nur mit dir machen?  
  
Die anderen fingen an zu kichern.  
  
„Gib mir das Schwert zurück, du bist es nicht wert es zu tragen."  
  
Ohne ein Wort des Protests zu sagen, gab Harry ihm das Schwert zurück. Der Elf stellte es an die Wand und kam mit einem Stock aus Holz zurück. An dem Stock hingen zwei Stahlringe.  
  
„Nimm das und trainier damit. So wirst du dich und die anderen wenigstens nicht verletzen...."  
  
Garth mimte Harry, die ganze Zeit, hinter dem Rücken des Lehrers nach.  
  
Effilin ging wieder zurück, vor die Klasse.  
  
„Alle, außer der Mensch, können diese Bewegungen mit einem Partner üben. Du,"sagte er und sah Harry an „übst alleine."  
  
So ging es zwei Stunden weiter. Als nächstes stand Bogenschießen auf dem Plan. (Das ging auch nicht gut) Harry war noch müde von den ersten beiden Stunden und sein Arm zitterte. Er zielte immer um einige Meter daneben und traf die Zielscheibe nicht einmal ansatzweiße. Edevia, die Lehrerin, war darüber natürlich nicht so begeistert.  
  
Das Mittagessen ging schnell vorbei und sie hatten ihren ersten Unterricht in Magie, der einzige Unterricht auf dem Harry sich wenigstens etwas freute. Er würde dort, dachte er, nicht so weit hinterher hängen. Er hatte nur ein was vergessen: seinen Zauberstab. Also holte er ihn noch schnell und kam somit wieder als letztes in den Unterricht. Er hatte seinen Stab noch in der Hand, als der Lehrer, Sarwin, vor ihn trat und ihn wütend anblickte. Der Magis packte Harrys Zauberstab und warf ihn in die nächste Ecke.  
  
„Vergiss es, Mensch. Ich möchte keine Zauberstäbe in meinem Unterricht sehen, wir werden hier richtige Magie lernen."  
  
Dieser Unterricht war die reinste Folter für Harry. Er konnte nichts tun. Er hatte nie gelernt seine Magie ohne Zauberstab zu leiten. Zaubern ohne Zauberstab war doch angeblich unmöglich!!! Am Ende dieser Stunde gab Sarwin, Harry seinen Zauberstab zurück und warnte ihn den Stab, das nächste mal ja in seinem Schlafzimmer zu lassen. Die nächste Stunde hatten sie ``geistige`` Magie. Der erste Schritt in diesem Gebiet war den Zutritt zur geistigen Ebene zu erlangen. Um das zu erreichen musste man meditieren, wie der Lehrer, Nerthor, es ihnen erklärt hatte. Es war nämlich äußerst wichtig in allen Situationen ruhig zu bleiben, wenn man mit einem Drachen zusammen arbeiten will. Drachen haben eine große Neigung sich von Gefühlen überhäufen zu lassen, so muss der Partner immer einen kühlen Kopf bewaren und die Gefühle im Gleichgewicht halten. Anschienend hatten Elfen, Magis und Elementals einen eigenen Weg zu meditieren und fielen sehr schnell in eine tiefe Trance. Das Problem war es hatte keinen Effekt auf Harry. Er versuchte die zwei Stunden einen Weg zu finden um richtig meditieren zu können und somit auch in eine Trance zu fallen aber er schaffte es nicht. Anschließend hatten sie Reitunterricht mit einem Lehrer der Lienhor hieß. Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, waren das die zwei schlimmsten Stunden des Tages. Sobald er gesagt hatte, das er noch nie auf einem Pferd geritten war, hatte er die Verachtung seines Lehrers verdient.  
  
Endlich war es soweit. Der Unterricht war für heute beendet. Harry aß recht schnell sein Abendbrot und ging danach geradewegs ins Bett. Die nächsten Tage verliefen auch nicht besser und nach einer Woche begriff Harry, das er hier bei niemandem Willkommen war. Seine Klassenkameraden waren in zwei Gruppen aufgeteilt, die Erste, in der Inir, Malisa, Arnelle, Teneb, Ophelia und Kobald waren. Sie ignorierten ihn einfach und verhielten sich so als ob Harry gar nicht existieren würde. Die andere Gruppe liebte es Harry zu beleidigen und zu ärgern. Das war ihr Lieblingsspiel und die Lehrer taten so als ob nichts wäre.  
  
Er hatte im Unterricht keine Fortschritte gemacht. Beim Schwertkampf übte er immer noch mit einem Stock oder wurde von Effilin für Demonstrationen benutzt. Beim Bogenschießen konnte Harry das Ziel schon besser treffen aber Edenia ignorierte ihn immer noch. Magie war immer noch unmöglich für ihn und in geistiger Magie sah es auch nicht besser aus. Beim Reiten wurde er als hoffnungsloser Fall erklärt. Dazu kamen noch die nächtlichen Albträume über Voldemort, Cedric und Folter......  
  
Alles in allem war sein Leben eine Hölle. Und die Zukunft versprach auch nicht besser zu werden...........  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Harry aß wie immer schnell und ignorierte die Sticheleien von Garth und seinen Freunden. Das faszinierende an der ganzen Sache war, das sie sich jeden Tag neue Beleidigungen für Harry einfielen ließen. Plötzlich erklang eine Glocke und die Menge verstummte. Demenor erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.  
  
„Lehrlinge, es ist schon Tradition unter uns, das wir das Ende des ersten Monats, denn ihr hier verbracht habt, feiern. Deshalb wird es in einer Woche ein Fest geben."  
  
Er setzte sich wieder.  
  
In der folgenden Woche sprachen alle nur über das Fest. Sogar die Lehrer waren erträglicher. Das freute Harry.  
  
In der Nacht von dem Fest waren alle Jugendlichen in ihrem Schlafsaal und bereiteten sich auf das Fest vor. Zehn Minuten bevor es beginnen sollte, gingen die meisten los. Als Harry auch gehen wollte, merkte er das jemand ihm am Arm packte.  
  
„Wo willst du denn hin?"  
  
„Zu der Feier, Ribor."Antwortete Harry, nachdem er Ribors Stimme erkannt hatte.  
  
„Wirklich? Du denkst wirklich das du kommen darfst? Wie dumm kann man sein?"  
  
Harry schaute ihn verwirrt an.  
  
„Der kleine Mensch versteht mich nicht....... Lass es mich ganz einfach erklären: Du gehst nicht hin."  
  
„Ich sehe keinen Grund warum ich nicht gehen sollte."  
  
„Nun, da ist keiner aber du wirst nicht gehen."  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Hör zu, Mensch, du bist nichts anderes als eine Last. Du wirst uns nur Schande bringen wenn du gehst. Wer denkst du, wäre froh dich heute Nacht zu sehen?"  
  
Als Ribor das gesagt hatte, schaute Harry auf seine Füße. Ribor hatte einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen und wusste es.  
  
„Siehst du?"Sagte er lächelnd. „Gute Nacht, Mensch."Sagte er bevor er ging.  
  
Harry zog sich langsam aus und legte sich aufs Bett. Eine einzelne Träne rollte über seine Wange. Er vermisste Hogwarts, seine Freunde, er vermisste sogar Snape. Zumindest wusste er jetzt warum Snape ihn hasste. Schließlich fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.  
  
So das war's wieder für heute und ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr wieder ein Review hinterlasst *aufknienfleh*  
  
Ich danke auch allen die mir reviewt haben. Also ein riesengroßes DANKESCHÖN an: Kollode Ancalyme LittleLion1 HeRmIoNe29 BlackRoseLily Eeus Koryu  
  
Danke hab mich super über eure Reviews gefreut!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *ggg* (wer tut das nicht?)  
  
Ich werde versuchen jeden Freitag ein neues Kapitel online zu stellen. Mal schauen ob es klappt. Also dann bis zum nächsten Mal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ciau eure Wanda 


	3. drastische Entscheidung

Disclamer: Mir gehört überhaupt nichts!!!!  
  
So weil ich übers Wochenende überhaupt nichts zu tun hatte und mir somit langweilig war, gibt's jetzt schon das nächste Kapitel.  
  
Da ich euch jetzt nicht voll labern will wünsch ich euch nur noch Viel Spass mit dem 2. Kapitel.  
  
_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_''__'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'_  
  
Harry lag still in seinem Bett. Er konnte die Geräusche der anderen hören, die von der Party im Gemeinschaftsraum kamen. Eine einzelne Träne lief langsam seine Wange herunter. Eine zweite kam dazu. Weihnachtsparty....... Es waren sechs Monate vergangen, seit er im Hauptquartier angekommen war, sechs Monate........ Er konnte das Lachen und die Musik hören. Das machte Harry noch trauriger. Dies war nicht die erste Party auf die er nicht ging, genauer gesagt, durfte er noch nie auf eine Party oder Feier gehen........ Er erinnerte sich an die letzten sechs Monate: die Demütigungen im Unterricht.......  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Er war in Effilins Unterricht. Harry hörte ihm genau zu und versuchte so gut wie möglich die Bewegungen des Lehrers nachzumachen. Offenbar war das auch nicht genug, denn der Elf rief ihn vor die Klasse.  
  
„Gut, lass uns mal sehen, ob du dich von hoffnungslos zu wirklich schlecht verbessert hast."  
  
In ein paar Sekunden lag Harry wieder am Boden.  
  
„Nun, ich muss mich wohl korrigieren. Du bist nicht hoffnungslos, du bist mehr als hoffnungslos."  
  
Die anderen Schüler fingen an Harry auszulachen.  
  
Harry schaute wieder auf seine Füße, seine Wangen brannte vor Scham und Verlegenheit.  
  
„Geh wieder hinter und versuch dich zu verbessern, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist oder besser noch mach dich nützlich und poliere alle Schwerter und bring sie, wenn du fertig bist, wieder in ihre Kiste zurück."  
  
Leise lief Harry durch den Raum, begleitet von dem Lachen der anderen. Dann fing er an die Schwerter zu polieren.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Da gab es auch noch so einen Vorfall in Nerthor`s Unterricht...........  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Harry hatte schon mehr als hundert Mal probiert die geistige Ebene zu erreichen, welches das eigentliche Ziel des Unterrichts war. Jeder Schüler, der einmal auf dieser Schule war, erreichte normalerweise die Ebene. Dort konnte er dann nach einiger Zeit seinen Wächter treffen und Ratschläge von ihm bekommen. Die jeweilige Form eines Wächters hängt von der Persönlichkeit des Schülers ab. Es war schon eine Gewohnheit unter den Schülern, das sie versuchten, die Form ihres Wächters zu erraten. Es wurden sogar Wetten abgeschlossen. Harry war es bewusst, das die anderen Witze über die Gestalt seines Wächters machten: manche sagten das der Wächter bestimmt die Form eines Wurms hat, andere meinten es wäre ein Goldfisch........  
  
„Mensch."Schnauzte der Lehrer.  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen und seufzte. Noch mehr Beleidigungen, wie wunderbar.  
  
„Ich wunder mich was du hier überhaupt machst. Ich habe noch nie jemanden mit weniger Talent gesehen als dich! Ich wundere mich ob es doch nicht irgendetwas mit deinem Verstand zu tun hat. Ein drei Jahre altes Kind würde es schaffen in die einfachste Trance zu fallen. Jedoch du bist unfähig die einfachsten Sachen zu tun. Nun, dich zu unterrichten scheint eine aussichtslose Sache zu sein. Ich werde dir etwas anderes zu tun geben. Nimm diese Feder und kopiere diese Manuskripte. Sogar du wirst in der Lage sein wenigstens dies richtig zu machen.!"  
  
Als Harry langsam zu dem Tisch lief, die Pergamente in seinem Arm tragend, wünschte er sich mit seinem ganzen Willen, dass der Boden sich öffnen und ihn verschlucken würde.  
  
*End of Flachback*  
  
In Wirklichkeit, unterrichtete ihn keiner seiner Lehrer mehr. Jedes Mal, nach ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten, fingen sie an böse Bemerkungen zu machen, Harry zu blamieren, ihn auf seine Ungeschicklichkeit aufmerksam zu machen...... Meistens gaben sie ihm dann andere Sachen zu tun. Es waren immer schwere und dreckige Arbeiten oder langweilige Aufgaben. Bei Lienhor musste er die Ställe sauber machen, Edenia befahl ihm die Zielscheiben neu anzumalen oder neue Pfeile zu basteln. In Sarwins Unterricht musste er das gleiche tun wie in Nerthors Stunden. Er musste dicke Manuskripte kopieren, meist alte und verstaubte Pergamente. Harry war zwar nicht in der Lage Magie ohne Zauberstab zu benutzen oder geistige Kräfte einzusetzen aber er wusste mit Abstand die meisten Flüche, Hexereien und Theorien als alle Schüler zusammen.  
  
Dazu kamen noch die Spötteleien, die Beleidigungen..................  
  
„Ignorier ihn, er ist nur ein Mensch."  
  
„Weint der kleine Mensch? Oh! Armer kleiner Mensch! Geh dorthin zurück wo du hingehörst."  
  
„Schwach...."  
  
„Nutzlos...."  
  
„Idiot...."  
  
„Oh, ignorier ihn, er ist zu dumm um irgendwas zu verstehen.!"  
  
„Du bist für nichts gut."  
  
„Ich weiß nicht warum ich meine Zeit mit dir verschwende....!"  
  
„Du ungeschickter Idiot."  
  
„Du machst nie etwas richtig! Du bist nichts weiter als eine Gefahr und eine Plage.............!"  
  
Gefahr, Last, diese Wörter gingen Harry durch den Kopf. Er schloss seine Augen und weitere Tränen folgten den ersten beiden.  
  
Seine Gedanken trifteten nach Hogwarts ab, was auch nicht gut war seit es seine Gefühle der Einsamkeit und Kälte nur noch verstärkte.  
  
Er hatte diese Kälte noch nie gespürt, bis vor ein paar Tagen. Wegen Xjahls Bemerkung.......  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Teneb und Kobald saßen diskutierend an einem Tisch in der Ecke des Zimmers. Harry lag auf seinem Bett und dachte nach. Die Tür öffnete sich und Xjahl betrat den Raum. Die drei unterhielten sich über das kommende Weihnachtsfest und über ihre Geschenke, die sie sich wünschten. Xjahl hatte Harry entdeckt und lächelte bevor er laut sagte:  
  
„Wenigstens werden wir Geschenke bekommen, oder?"  
  
Als Harry darauf nicht reagierte, weil er immer noch in seinen Gedanken war und Xjahls Kommentar somit nicht gehört hatte, fing er wieder an Harry zu verspotten.  
  
„Sag mal Mensch, was wirst du von deinen Freunden bekommen?"  
  
Harry blieb ruhig, diesmal hatte er ihn gehört, doch er sagte nichts. Denn er fand Xjahl zu ignorieren sei die beste Lösung mit den Sticheleien umzugehen.  
  
„Oh man bin ich dumm!", rief der junge Elf plötzlich, „Du hast ja überhaupt keine Freunde , das hat ich ganz vergessen......"  
  
Harry verharrte ausdruckslos. Er hatte dies nach zwei Monaten hier gelernt. Sein Gesicht war nur eine kalte Maske und zeigte nur selten seine Gefühle.  
  
Xjahl schien enttäuscht wegen dem Mangel der Reaktionen und gab schließlich nach. Aber er hatte Harry trotzdem verletzt und seine Bemerkung hatte auch Spuren hinterlassen.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Seine Freunde...... Er vermisste sie mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.  
  
Sie feiern jetzt bestimmt in der Großen Halle Weihnachten. Harry konnte die Kerzen, die riesigen Weihnachtsbäume, das Essen, das Lachen......... vor seinen Augen sehen. Ron und Hermine stritten sich bestimmt wieder am Gryffindortisch, wie immer. Fred und George denken sich bestimmt wieder eine neue Erfindung aus...... Er konnte auch die Lehrer sehen, wie sie am Tisch sitzen: McGonagall, so streng wie immer, Dumbledore mit seinen fröhlich leuchtenden Augen, Snape mit seinem finsterem Blick....... Sirius und Remus waren bestimmt auf irgendeiner Mission. Er würde alles tun um sie wiederzusehen, sogar Snape und Malfoy......Er schob diese Gedanken beiseite. Sie machten ihn nur noch bedrückter als er schon war. Er schloss seine Augen und schlief langsam ein. Aber seine Träume waren nicht unbedingt besser als die Realität.........  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__  
  
Er war auf dem Hogwartsgelände. Alles war friedlich, der Himmel war strahlend blau, die Sonne schien und überall konnte man Vögel zwitschern hören. Harry konnte auch das Lachen der anderen Schüler hören. Er schaute rüber zum Quidditchfeld. Plötzlich veränderte sich die Atmosphäre. Die Vögel und die Sonne waren verschwunden. Der Himmel hatte eine graue Färbung angenommen und Donner war zu hören. Harry drehte sich um und sah überall Grabsteine aus der Erde wachsen.  
  
„Töte den Überflüssigen."Zischte plötzlich jemand im Hintergrund.  
  
Harry schaute umher und sah auf einmal die roten Augen Voldemorts vor sich.  
  
„Harry Potter..... der Mörder ist zurück!"  
  
Harry ging einen Schritt nach hinten.  
  
„Bin ich nicht!"Sagte Harry mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
„Wirklich?"Flüsterte der Dunkle Lord, „und wie erklärst du dir das?"  
  
Voldemort trat zur Seite und Cedrics Körper, der auf dem Boden lag, kam zum Vorschein. Aber es war nicht der Körper den Harry damals zurück gebracht hatte, dieser hier war schon halb verrottet und hatte leere Höhlen als Augen.  
  
„Nein. nein....."Harry lief immer weiter rückwärts, schüttelte seinen Kopf und seine Augen blickten nur starr auf die Überreste des ehemaligen Hufflepuff Suchers.  
  
Das war der reinste Horror, der Körper begann langsam aufzustehen. Die Löcher in seinem Kopf fingen Feuer. Er ging auf Harry zu.  
  
„Harry..."  
  
„Cedric?"  
  
„Warum, warum hast du mich umgebracht?"  
  
„Das hab ich nicht."  
  
„Warum, warum Harry?"  
  
„Nein das ist nicht wahr."  
  
„Ist es nicht?"Fragte Voldemort. „Bist du dir sicher? Und was ist mit ihnen?"  
  
Mehrere Leute erschienen aus dem Nichts. Alle Familien, die er in den letzten Monaten in seinen Träumen gesehen hatte. Sie waren alle gefoltert und getötet worden. Ein kleines Mädchen, ungefähr fünf Jahre alt und mit ihrem Teddybär in der Hand, schaute Harry mit einem Stirnrunzeln an.  
  
„Warum?"  
  
Ihr folgte ein alter Mann, eine junge Frau, eine Mutter..... Sie umkreisten ihn und fragten Harry ununterbrochen warum er sie umgebracht hatte.  
  
Harry legte seine Hände an die Ohren und versuchte ihre Stimmen nicht mehr zu hören. Sie machten ihn noch wahnsinnig.  
  
„Bitte hör auf... Ich wollte das nicht..... Ich konnte nichts machen........ Es tut mir leid. Bitte. Aufhören."Murmelte er.  
  
Langsam verblassten die Gestalten doch es wurde noch schlimmer. Das Bild wechselte wieder. Er war wieder in Hogwarts, in der Großen Halle um genau zu sein. Aber die glückliche Stimmung, die normalerweise herrschte war verschwunden. Er konnte nur Hass und Kälte spüren, eine Kälte die seinen ganzen Körper und Verstand zu berühren schien. Die Lehrer und Schüler starrten ihn an. Schließlich stand Dumbledore mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
  
„Mr. Potter, Sie sind angeklagt Ihren Mitschüler Cedric Diggory ermordet zu haben, deswegen werden sie von der Schule verwiesen. Sie müssen innerhalb in der nächsten Stunde das Schulgelände verlassen haben."  
  
Harry wollte etwas sagen um seine Unschuld zu beweisen aber seine Stimme versagte. Er konnte laute Schreie in der Halle hören.  
  
„Mörder!"  
  
Alle Gryffindors schauten ihn mit einem hasserfüllten Blick an. Die Gesichter seiner beiden besten Freunde blickten ihn mit bösen und verabscheuenden Blicken an.  
  
„Du bist nicht länger ein Gryffindor, du bist nicht wertvoller als ein Todesser."Sagte Ron.  
  
„Wir waren deine Freunde. Wie konntest du uns das antun? Mörder!"Schrie Hermine.  
  
Plötzlich flogen die Türen der Großen Halle auf und Fudge, gefolgt von 2 Auroren, trat ein.  
  
„Harry Potter, du wurdest schuldig gesprochen den Mord an Cedric Diggorey begangen zu haben. Als Strafe erwartet dich nun der Kuss eines Dementors." Verkündete der Minister.  
  
Eine vermummte Gestalt betrat den Raum und Harry hörte wieder seine Eltern schreien. Der Dementor kam näher, Harry konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, seine Füße schienen am Boden festgewachsen zu sein. Langsam griff eine skelettartige Hand nach seinem Handgelenk und zerrte Harry näher. Die andere Hand schlug die Kapuze zurück und Harry konnte einen riesigen dunklen Schlund sehen, der wahrscheinlich als Mund dienen sollte. Das Loch verschlang ihn und Harry fing an zu schreien. Er fiel und wurde dabei herumgewirbelt wie eine Feder im Wind. Dieselben Worte hallten dabei immer wieder in seinem Kopf umher. „Verräter!" „Mörder!!" „Lügner!!!"  
  
Es war wie ein Gesang, der ihm in die unendliche Dunkelheit folgte bis Harry nichts mehr merkte.........  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Harry wachte abrupt auf und saß kerzengerade in seinem Bett. Er schwitzte und atmete schwer. Es war nur nur Albtraum gewesen........... Doch er hörte immer noch die Beschimpfungen in seinem Kopf „Mörder"„Verräter". Er ekelte sich vor sich selbst. Es war die Wahrheit, er hatte sie verlassen als sie ihn gebraucht hatten. Und wo hatte es ihn hinverschlagen? Hier lag er, im Bett und tat nichts sinnvolles. Er war einfach zu dumm um etwas zu lernen, zu feige um es mit den anderen Schülern auszuhalten, zu schwach um eine wirkliche Hilfe im Kampf zu sein......... Er konnte noch ewig so weitermachen. Er war eine Bürde, eine nutzlose Last der andere nur in Gefahr bringt. Er hatte nur denen wehgetan, die ihm nah waren....... Aber das würde bald vorbei sein........ Dieser Gedanke überraschte ihn aber als er mehr darüber nachdachte sah er die Vorteile. Es würde alle seine Probleme lösen und niemand würde ihn vermissen. Hermine, Ron, Sirius und all die anderen in Hogwarts haben sein Verschwinden sicher schon vergessen. Er würde sie dann auch nicht mehr in Gefahr bringen können. Die Dursleys wären sicher froh, wenn sie ihn für immer loshaben, genauso wie die Schüler und die Lehrer hier. Demenor hatte ihn schon längst vergessen, dessen war sich Harry sicher. Der Anführer war sehr beschäftigt, sodass er seinen Lehrling komplett vergessen hatte. Nicht das er einen Mensch als Daryns wollte, soweit Harry sich es denken konnte, wollte Demenor überhaupt keinen. Niemand würde ihn vermissen........ Seine Entscheidung war gefallen.  
  
Langsam stand er auf, zauberte eine Art Illusion auf sein Bett, damit es so aussah als würde er schlafen. Dann öffnete er eine seiner Schubladen und nahm ein Messer hervor. Er hatte es einmal beim Abendessen mitgenommen. Es war kein großes Messer aber es war scharf genug für sein Vorhaben. Er nahm seinen Mantel und zog ihn an. Leise ging er aus dem Schlafraum. Er entschied sich durch die Küchentür nach außen zu gehen. Niemand wird um diese Zeit dort sein. Nicht zu Weihnachten. Stillschweigend lief er und war in nur wenigen Minuten draußen. Die Kälte ließ ihn zittern und er zog den Mantel noch straffer um sich. Er konnte das Messer in seiner Tasche spüren. Der Schnee machte es ihm nicht einfacher voranzukommen doch er gab nicht auf. Er hörte Wellen gegen die Klippen schlagen. Das Hauptquartier der Drachenmeister befand sich auf einer Insel, irgendwo im Ocean. Aber er wusste nicht wo die Insel genau war. Er wusste nicht einmal wie das Meer um ihm hieß. Harry stand nun an der Südspitze der Insel. Er schaute zu den Sternen auf und stellte sich so, dass er in der Richtung stand, wo Hogwarts liegen musste.  
  
Dann nahm er langsam das Messer aus seiner Tasche und schaute die Spitze der Klinge genauer an. Mit Entschlossenheit setzte er die Schneide an sein linkes Handgelenk und schnitt sich mit einer schnellen Handbewegung. Er wiederholte dies an seinem rechten Handgelenk. Dann schaute er wieder zu den Sternen hinauf. Vielleicht warten seine Eltern auf ihn. Sein Blut fiel ununterbrochen auf den weißen Schnee. Ein kleiner, roter Teich entstand vor seinen Füßen. Er fühlte wie er immer schwächer wurde. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Er fiel auf seine Knie, denn er konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Schließlich lag er auf dem Rücken und seine Augen schauten immer noch zu den Sternen hinauf. Langsam fielen seine Augen zu, sein Blick wurde vernebelt und er fiel in eine willkommene Dunkelheit....................  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.....  
  
___________________________________________*****____________________________ ___________  
  
Na wie hat es euch gefallen? Über ein winziges Review würde ich mich ganz doll freuen. !!!!! Und zum schnelleren Übersetzen antreiben....... Tja es liegt an euch!! *ggg*  
  
Das mit jedem Freitag updaten lass ich lieber sein, weil ich mich doch nicht dran halten würde, sieht man ja schon an dem Kapitel. Also, müsst ihr euch immer überraschen lassen. Aber ich werde versuchen mich zu beeilen damit ihr nicht zu lang warten müsst...... Also ein Review und desto schneller kommt das nächste chappi. Ran an die Tasten und los tippen. BITTE  
  
Ich danke auch allen ganz lieb die mir zum letzten Kapitel reviewt haben. Hab mich riesig gefreut. DANKE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Koryu; Little Lion; HeRmIoNe; Lord Mystic und Auxia  
  
So das war's erst mal für heut!!!!!!! Bis Bald eure sweet-wanda ;) :) ;) 


	4. Sowarocs

Hallo da bin ich wieder mit einem neuem Kapitel im Gepäck. Eins kann ich versprechen es kommen bessere Zeiten auf Harry zu. Warum? Lasst euch überraschen. So mir gehört wie immer nichts!!! Verdien auch kein Geld hiermit!!!  
  
Dann noch viel Spass jetzt beim lesen!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Harry fühlte wie eine willkommene Dunkelheit ihn verschlang. Er fühlte nichts, keinen Schmerz, keine Freude, eben nichts. Plötzlich merkte er ein Ziehen über seinem Bauchnabel, so als ob er mit einem Portschlüssel reisen würde. Seine Umgebung begann sich zu verändern. Es wurde heller um ihn herum und weißes Licht blendete Harry. Seine Augen brauchten ein paar Minuten, um sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Schließlich schaute er um sich und es schien, als ob er auf einer Wolke saß. Wenn das der Himmel ist, dann war er froh hier zu sein dachte Harry.  
  
Er hörte plötzlich hinter sich Flügel schlagen und drehte sich langsam um, um zu sehen wer oder was diese Geräusche gemacht hatte. Sein Mund klappte so weit auf, dass sein Kiefer fast den `Boden` berührte, wenn es hier so was überhaupt gab.  
  
Ein Drache flog geradewegs auf ihn zu, ein Sowaroc um genau zu sein. Aber er hatte eine silberne Hautfarbe anstatt der normalen Farben. Das Tier landete vor Harry und schaute ihn an. Ein mulmiges Gefühl begann sich in Harry auszubreiten.  
  
~ Das war dumm ~ sagte der Drache und schaute auf den Jungen herab.  
  
Harry starrte den Drachen nur an. Er war zu überrascht um überhaupt zu realisieren, was der Drache gerade gesagt hatte.  
  
~ Das war wahrscheinlich, eine der dümmsten Sachen, die du machen konntest. ~ sagte der Drache weiter. Er war sichtlich wütend auf Harry.  
  
Harry kam ruckzuck wieder in die Realität zurück. Er war im Himmel und er war nicht hier, um angeschrien zu werden. Davon hatte er im Hauptquartier genug bekommen.  
  
„Was?"Antwortete er aufgebracht.  
  
~ Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Dir ins Handgelenk zu schneiden? Wolltest du dich umbringen? ~  
  
Harry zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Machte er nur Witze oder war er wirklich so dumm?  
  
„Genau das war meine Absicht."Schnauzte er zurück. Er war jetzt sauer auf den Drachen.  
  
~ Ich weiß! ~  
  
„Warum hast du dann gefragt?"  
  
~ Um auf den Punkt zukommen! ~  
  
„Welcher ist?"  
  
~ Hey! Sind wir nicht ein bisschen neugierig?! ~  
  
„Nein, ich wundere mich nur warum ich von einem Drachen belästigt werde. Ich wollte eigentlich nur sterben und für immer meine Ruhe haben, aber wenn das zu viel verlangt ist......... ."  
  
~ Warum bekomm ich immer die schwierigen Fälle? ~ bemerkte das riesige Vieh und rollte seine Augen in einer Weise der, die von den Menschen nahe kam.  
  
Harry sagte nichts darauf. Der Drache fing an ihn zu nerven.  
  
Der Sowaroc gab ein gereiztes Seufzen von sich.  
  
~ Nun, lass mich ein paar Sachen erklären: zuerst, du bist nicht tot....... ~  
  
„WAS!"  
  
~ Ich würde dich bitten, mich nicht zu unterbrechen....... Wie ich schon sagte du bist nicht tot und...... ~  
  
„Entschuldige mal, ich muss dich wohl falsch verstanden haben. Ich dachte ich hätte gehört, wie du sagtest `du bist nicht tot`?"  
  
~ Du. Bist. Nicht. Tot. ~ Wiederholte der Drache langsam.  
  
Stille und dann........  
  
„Sch......."  
  
~ Na, na was hör ich da. ~  
  
„Ach halt den Mund. Du hast mir praktisch gesagt, dass ich wieder in die Hölle gehen werde und da denkst du das ich zufrieden und glücklich darüber bin? Bist du noch ganz bei dir?! Du weißt doch gar nicht wie mein Leben dort ist!"  
  
~ Ich weiß ganz genau wie du zurzeit lebst. Ich bin nicht dein Wächter für nichts! ~  
  
„Wirklich und wie würdest du.......... du bist mein Was?!"  
  
~ Mir kommt es so vor, als ob du Hörprobleme hast. Ich bin dein Wächter. ~  
  
Harry starrte den Sowaroc an. Nach ein paar Sekunden, schien er seinen Schock überwunden zu haben.  
  
„Schon gut und wo ist die Kamera?"  
  
Der Drache schaute ihn verwirrt an.  
  
~ Die was? ~  
  
„Die Kamera, du weißt dieses Ding mit dem die Muggel Filme drehen."  
  
~ Ich weiß was eine Kamera ist. ~  
  
„Du weißt bestimmt viele Sachen."Erwiderte Harry, aber hielt inne als er denn Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Sowaroc`s sah.  
  
~ Um wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurückzukommen, ich bin dein Wächter........ ~  
  
„Eh.... Tschuldigung das ich dich wieder unterbreche, aber ich denke das hier ein kleiner Fehler passiert ist. Du kannst nicht mein Wächter sein. "  
  
~ Und warum nicht? ~  
  
„Weil ich keinen Wächter haben kann. Um einen zu haben muss man in der Lage sein die geistige Ebene zu erreichen, um ihn dann dort zu finden. Aber ich kann die Ebene nicht erreichen, also kann ich keinen Wächter haben."  
  
~ Wenn du in der Lage wärst die Ebene zu erreichen, wäre das schon sehr verwunderlich, wenn man sieht wie deine sogenannten Lehrer dich unterrichten. ~ Schnarchte der Drache.  
  
„Warum?"Fragte Harry mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue.  
  
~ Nun, weil du ein Mensch bist. ~  
  
„Klasse, du hast es bemerkt!"  
  
~ Sprich nicht in diesem Ton mit mir! ~ Schnauzte der Drache. ~ Egal, wie ich schon sagte, seit du ein Mensch bist, also schon immer, kannst du nicht die selben Methoden benutzen wie Elfen um die Ebene zu erreichen, das ist technisch unmöglich. Der Verstand ist bei Menschen und Elfen unterschiedlich. Deshalb auch unterschiedliche Methoden. ~  
  
„Großartig und was jetzt?"  
  
„ Du bist echt dumm, weißt du das. Das heißt, nur dann wenn du das richtige Training hast, kannst du deine Qualitäten entwickeln und ausbauen. ~  
  
„Wundervoll!"Antwortete Harry sarkastisch. „Und wie soll ich annehmen, das ich, das lernen kann?"  
  
~ Nun, ich hatte eh schon geplant, bei dir zu erscheinen, aber seit du dich umbringen wolltest, hat sich mein Plan ein klein bisschen geändert. Es war wirklich eine dumme Sache, die du da machen wolltest, absolut nutzlos und unangebracht. ~  
  
„Ich fand es ziemlich angebracht, danke!"  
  
~ Nun gut, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, bevor du aufwachst. Ich werde dir jetzt zeigen wie du die Ebene erreichen kannst. Wenn du es dann kannst werde ich in der Lage sein mit dir zu reden. ~  
  
„Etwas worüber ich nicht weiß, ob ich glücklich darüber sein sollte." Murmelte Harry leise.  
  
~So kann ich dir dann auch mit deinem Training helfen. ~ sagte der Drache weiter. Anscheinend hatte er Harrys Kommentar nicht gehört. ~  
  
Als Harry das Wort `Training` hörte, schaute er auf.  
  
„Training?"  
  
~ Nein, Malerei. ~ Antwortete der Sowaroc. ~ Natürlich Training. ~  
  
„Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich die geeignete Person bin um trainiert zu werden."  
  
~ Quatsch, jetzt hör ganz genau zu, um die Ebene zu erreichen, brauchst du................. ~  
  
Der Drache begann die Methode bis ins kleinste Detail zu erklären.  
  
Er erklärte Harry, das Elfen sehr stark mit der Natur verbunden sind. So, müssen sie sich mit ihr verbinden, ihre Kraft nutzen und dadurch erreichen sie die Ebene. Aber erst nachdem sie sich entspannt und ihren Verstand beruhigt haben. Dann müssen sie einen Nebel durchdringen, um die Ebene zu stabilisieren. Sie werden ihren Wächter erst finden, wenn sie das getan haben.  
  
Weil Harry ein Mensch war, hatte er diese Verbundenheit mit der Natur nicht, so anstatt zu versuchen seinen Verstand in die Kraft der Natur reinzuzwingen, was er eh nicht schaffen würde, muss er in die Tiefen seines Geistes tauchen, um seine innere Kraft dort einzustellen, seinen Ursprung zu finden und dann diese Kraft zu nutzen um die geistige Ebene zu erreichen. Um es einfach auszudrücken: er muss seinen Verstand leeren und sich konzentrieren.  
  
Harry versuchte es unter dem achtsamen Blick des Drachen. Er brachte ihn zu einer anderen Ebene und Harry musste dann wieder zur geistigen Ebene zurück gelangen. Nach ein paar misslungenen Versuchen, hatte Harry den Dreh raus. Er konnte jetzt in ein paar Sekunden von einer Ebene zur anderen gelangen.  
  
Plötzlich schauderte er.  
  
~ Es sieht so aus, als ob du jetzt langsam erwachst. ~  
  
„Aber ich will nicht."  
  
~ Es tut mir leid, aber ich glaube das können wir nicht kontrollieren. ~  
  
„Aber....."  
  
~Kein aber. Ich erwarte dich morgen früh 4 Uhr hier. Geh wieder zu den Klippen. ~  
  
„4 Uhr! Bist du verrückt!"  
  
~ Ich bin geistig völlig gesund, danke. Aber du musst trainieren. Du musst Kontrolle über deine Fähigkeiten haben. ~  
  
„Yeah, wie auch immer."  
  
Die Ebene fing vor Harrys Augen langsam zu verblassen an.  
  
~ Denk dran, morgen 4 Uhr! ~ schrie der Drache ihm nach.  
  
„Hey. Du hast mir gar nicht deinen Namen gesagt!"  
  
~Arxeren. ~ schrie der Sowaroc noch, bevor er verschwand.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Harry öffnete seine Augen nur langsam. Das Licht blendete ihn. Er schloss seine Augen wieder, um sie vor dem Licht zu schützen. Er roch Salz und den Geruch vom Meer. Er konnte die Wellen gegen die Klippen schlagen hören. Der Drache hatte recht, er war am Leben. Seufzend, öffnete er seine Augen wieder und nachdem sie sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, schaute Harry sich um. Er wollte wissen, wo er war.  
  
In einer Höhle. Das war sein erster Gedanke. Er war in einer Höhle, wahrscheinlich war es eine Höhle in den Klippen. An dem einem Ende der Höhle gab es eine große Öffnung, aus der Licht hinein strömte.  
  
~Du bist aufgewacht, Kleiner. ~ Sagte jemand hinter ihm. Die Stimme war tief aber freundlich.  
  
Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stand nun einem Sowaroc gegenüber. Aber dieses Mal war es ein echter und ein sehr beeindruckender noch dazu. Sein Kopf stieß fast an die Decke der Höhle, was hieß das er fast acht Meter groß war. Seine goldene Farbe strahle Kraft aus. Seine silbernen Klingen und diamantenen Krallen leuchteten im Licht. Diese Kreatur war atemberaubend, die Verkörperung von Schönheit und Perfektion aber der Drache war auch gefährlich.  
  
„Warum lebe ich noch?"Fragte Harry. Es kümmerte ihn nicht ob er unhöflich zu dem Drachen war, er wollte nur wissen, warum er zurück gekommen war.  
  
~ Ich habe dich letzte Nacht geheilt, als ich dich gefunden hatte. Aber ich muss auch sagen, das ich zuerst gedacht hatte, das du stirbst. Du hast viel Blut verloren. ~  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
„Warum konntest du mich nicht einfach sterben lassen?"  
  
~ Dich erwartet ein großes Schicksal. ~  
  
„Voraussichtlich als der schlechteste Schüler den diese Schule je gesehen hat zu enden oder ich bin der Erste der jemals hier rausgeflogen ist. Ich bin sicher darüber wären alle hier sehr froh."  
  
~ Hör auf in Selbstmitleid zu versinken. Entdecke deine Fähigkeiten, trainiere sie und arbeite hart. ~ Sagte der Drache.  
  
„Du bist heut schon der zweite der mir das sagt aber wie soll ich in der Lage sein das zu tun? Jeden den ich hier kenne würde lieber Flubberwürmer essen anstatt mir zu helfen."  
  
~ Du hast ein Gehirn, benutze es. Außerdem wirst du jetzt nicht länger allein sein. ~  
  
„Ah ja, der verrückte Wächter. Denn hab ich glatt vergessen. Aber wie soll ein Geist mich trainieren?"  
  
~ Das wirst du schon sehen, Kleiner. ~  
  
„Aber...."  
  
~Du kannst das, ich weiß es. ~  
  
„Du bist ziemlich optimistisch. Aber ich bin nicht stark genug! Hier!"Er zeigte ihm seine beiden Handgelenke wo immer noch etwas Blut zu sehen war. „Das sollte dir doch zeigen, das du falsch liegst."  
  
~ Habe mehr Vertrauen und Selbstbewusstsein! ~  
  
„Aber das ist nicht so einfach! Ich bin allein......."Sagte Harry langsam.  
  
~ Du bist nicht allein, Leute bewachen dich, du musst nur lernen sie zu sehen. ~  
  
„Das möchte ich aber nicht."  
  
Der Drache schaute ihn lange an.  
  
~ Gib mir deine Hand! ~  
  
Harry gehorchte.  
  
Der Drache senkte seinen Kopf auf die Höhe von Harrys Händen. Der Junge konnte seinen Atem spüren. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass der Sowaroc nach Feuer oder Rauch riechen würde, doch das tat er nicht. Er konnte es nicht benennen aber es beruhigte ihn. Seine Hand glühte und als das Licht verblasste, sah er eine Halskette in seiner Hand. Er schaute sie genauer an. Es war ein rechteckiger Anhänger, auf dem etwas eingraviert war: ein fliegender Drache in seiner ganzen Größe. Er schaute nun zu dem echten Drachen hinauf und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.  
  
„Das kann ich nicht annehmen, das ist zu viel."  
  
Der Drache schaute Harry in die Augen. Ihre regenbogene Farbe hypnotisierte ihn.  
  
~ Nimm sie. Sie ist aus einer meiner Schuppen gemacht. So wirst du nie mehr richtig allein sein. ~  
  
Immer noch etwas ängstlich, legte er sie um seinen Hals. Harry konnte ein warmes Gefühl spüren als sie seine Haut berührte. Er schaute wieder zu dem riesigem Drachen hinauf, diesmal mit Tränen in den Augen.  
  
„Dank dir, du weißt nicht wie viel mir das bedeutet."  
  
Harry war so ergriffen von seiner Freude, dass er das Glühen, dass seine Anhänger umgeben hatte, nur für ein paar Sekunden vermisste. Der Drache gab Harry einen scharfen Blick.  
  
~ Du musst nun gehen, Kleiner. ~  
  
Harry verließ die Höhle. Zu seiner rechten sah er Stufen, die zur Spitze des Kliffs führten. Doch bevor er hoch ging, drehte er sich noch einmal um und ging wieder in die Höhle zurück.  
  
„Warte, wie heißt du?"  
  
~ Du wirst es erfahren, wenn wir uns wieder treffen, Kleiner. Geh jetzt, bevor deine Lehrer merken das du nicht da bist. ~ Er betonte das Wort irgendwie verachtend.  
  
„Bitte sage ihnen nichts, es würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen."Bat Harry, fühlend das der Drache irgendjemanden etwas von seinem Vorhaben erzählen würde, vielleicht Demenor. Der Elf hatte ihn vollkommen vergessen. Er wollte nicht das Demenor sich wieder an ihn erinnerte."  
  
Der Drache schaute ihn wieder lange an, bevor er nickte.  
  
~ Einverstanden, Kleiner. Geh jetzt. ~  
  
„Okay, wiedersehen und danke noch mal."Sagte Harry leise, bevor er ging.  
  
Dann war der Drache allein und murmelte leise:  
  
~ Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Harry Potter. ~  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Harry rannte zurück zum Hauptquartier. Er hoffte das niemand sein Verschwinden bemerkt hatte.  
  
Doch Harry hatte nicht so viel Glück. Als er denn Korridor entlang rannte, stieß er mit jemandem zusammen.  
  
„Hey, schau gefälligst wo du hinläufst....... Du!"Schrie die Person, die er fast umgehauen hatte.  
  
Oh ja, das Glück war wohl auf seiner Seite. Er war in Effilin hineingerannt.  
  
„Was machst du hier. Den Korridor lang rennen! Dafür wirst du bestraft." Raunzte er.  
  
Harry hörte ihm gar nicht richtig zu. Er wusste die beste Methode mit dem Schwertkampf Lehrer auszukommen, war ruhig zu bleiben und abzuwarten, bis er mit seiner Rede fertig war.  
  
„............ und wenn du so Energie geladen bist, dass du so früh am Morgen schon die Gänge lang rennen kannst, dann wirst du wohl auch genug Kraft haben um mein ganzes Klassenzimmer zu säubern. Ich möchte das es blitzblank wird. Und es kümmert mich auch nicht das heut Weihnachten ist, du wirst es trotzdem machen."Schrie er.  
  
Inzwischen hatte sich schon eine kleine Menge im Gang angesammelt. Alle lachten Harry aus, sie waren sogar höchst erfreut Harry in Schwierigkeiten zu sehen.  
  
Harry nickte vorsichtig und ging weiter.  
  
„Hey, ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir, Mensch!"Schrie, der inzwischen sehr wütende Effilin, ihm nach.  
  
Aber Harry hörte nicht auf ihn. Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf umher. In ein paar Minuten erreichte er den Schlafsaal. Niemand war da, wahrscheinlich waren sie alle im Gemeinschaftsraum und genossen den Weihnachtsmorgen.  
  
Harry packte seine neue Kette vorsichtig und das erste Mal seit Monaten, lächelte er ein wirkliches Lächeln.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Inzwischen war in der Zaubererwelt Panik ausgebrochen.  
  
Harrys Verschwinden wurde bis Mitte August von niemandem in der Zaubererwelt bemerkt. Erst als die Weasleys zum Haus seiner Verwandten kamen um ihn abzuholen, weil er sich schon Wochen nicht geantwortet hatte, wurde die Zauberer auf sein Verschwinden aufmerksam.  
  
Die Dursleys waren sehr froh darüber das Harry offensichtlich das Haus verlassen hatte. Sie machten sich auch keine Mühe um herauszufinden wohin Harry vielleicht gegangen sein könnte. Sie merkten nur das sie ihn loshatten und darüber waren sie glücklich. Sie dachten auch nicht daran sich vielleicht Sorgen zu machen, niemals. Nur Petunia war ein bisschen wütend, weil er verschwunden war, bevor er seine Arbeit beendet hatte. Er hatte den Pinsel auf den Boden fallen lassen und Farbe tropfte somit auf das frisch gemähte Gras.  
  
Als die Weasleys kamen, diesmal mit Auto, bekamen die Dursley Panik.  
  
Ron klingelte an der Tür. Er war sehr besorgt. Harry hatte ihm schon seit mehreren Wochen nicht geantwortet.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und eine lächelnde Petunia erschien. Ihr Lächeln verschwand schnell wieder, als sie sah wer da vor ihrer Tür stand.  
  
Bevor sie die Tür wieder schließen konnte, blockierte Ron die Tür.  
  
„Entschuldigung das wir Sie stören Mrs. Dursley."Sagte Hermine, die Ron begleitet hatte. „Aber wir müssen mit Harry sprechen."  
  
„Mit wem?"Stotterte Petunia Dursley.  
  
„Harry Potter."  
  
„In diesem Haus wohnt niemand mit diesem Namen, nun gehen Sie, bevor ich die Polizei rufe."  
  
„Spielen Sie nicht mit uns."Antwortete Mr. Weasley. „Sie kennen Harry. Jetzt lassen Sie uns bitte zu ihm und er kann mit uns kommen."  
  
Petunia wollte schon antworten als Vernons Stimme hinter ihr zu hören war.  
  
„Wer ist es, Petunia?"Fragte er.  
  
„Leute. Sie sind hier wegen ihm."Sagte sie zittrig.  
  
Vernon erschien sofort an der Tür neben seiner Frau. Er schaute Mr. Weasley geringschätzig an.  
  
„Der Junge lebt nicht mehr hier."Sagte er grinsend.  
  
Mr. Weasley, Ron und Hermine wurden blass.  
  
„Was meinen Sie damit?"Fragte der erwachsene Zauberer schnell.  
  
„Er verschwand vor ein paar Wochen. Weg. Gegangen. Einfach so verschwunden."Antwortete der bullige Mann.  
  
Das war nicht das was Hermine und die anderen gedacht hatten. Ihre Gesichter waren inzwischen totenblass.  
  
„ Er verschwand?!"Wiederholte Ron.  
  
„Bist du schwerhörig? Der Junge ist gegangen. Ich weiß nicht wohin oder mit wem aber er ist fort!" Schrie er.  
  
Dann schlug er ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zu. Hermine, Ron und sein Vater waren weiß vor Schreck. Panik erschien auf ihren Gesichtern.  
  
„Wir müssen nach Hogwarts gehen."Sagte Mr. Weasley plötzlich.  
  
Die zwei Jugendlichen waren zu geschockt um irgendetwas zu sagen. Sie nickten nur dumpf und folgten Mr. Weasley.  
  
Erst mal erzählten sie nur Dumbledore was geschehen war. Aber die Zaubererwelt erfuhr nur ein paar Tage später über Harrys Verschwinden. Die Nachricht war in allen Zeitungen. Es gab Überschriften wie `Der-Junge-der- lebte Verschwunden!` oder `Potter entführt!`. Die verrücktesten Spekulationen wurden gemacht. Nach Harry wurde auf der ganzen Welt gesucht, doch er wurde nicht gefunden. Panik brach langsam aus. Die Leute fingen an, an die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords zu glauben. Fudge versuchte es zu überdecken, sagte das der Junge dies sicher geplant hatte und das der Dunkle Lord nicht zurückgekommen war. Aber nur wenige glaubten ihm. Die meisten glaubten nun Dumbledore. Nach ein paar Wochen, als die Schüler wieder am Bahnhof standen, warteten die meisten auf Harry und hofften das er kommen würde. Doch er kam nicht. Während der Zugfahrt, hatte Hermine Probleme Ron zu beruhigen, der Malfoy am liebsten verprügeln wollte, als dieser mal wieder spöttige Bemerkungen über Harrys Verschwinden machte. Als Hermine und die anderen die Große Halle betraten, herrschte eine deprimierte Stimmung. Alle Gryffindors schauten traurig, hilflos oder verloren aus, sogar die Zwillinge. Die Auswahl fand in einer bedrückten Atmosphäre statt. Alle Häuser, außer Slytherin, waren besorgt um ihren Mitschüler.  
  
Am Ende stand Dumbledore auf und begann wie immer seine kleine Rede am Anfang des Schuljahres.  
  
„............ und ich bitte euch den Namen eures Mitschülers, der heut nicht hier ist, im Gedächtnis zu erhalten. Lasst uns hoffen das es ihm gut geht."  
  
Und jeder konnte beinahe in seinem Kopf hören `` und das er nicht in Voldemorts Gewalt ist``.  
  
Alles in allem war es kein besonders schöner Schuljahresanfang für die Hogwartsschüler, na gut für die meisten von ihnen.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
So das war es erst mal für heute wieder. Und hat es euch gefallen. Schreibt mir doch wieder so lieb was ihr davon haltet. Würde mich wieder sehr freuen.  
  
Und dann geht wieder ein riesengroßes DANKESCHÖN an alle die mir reviewt haben. Ihr seid Spitze!  
  
Kiki; Yanis Tamiem; Lord Mystic; Auxia; SB-RL-Fan; torence; HeRmIoNe; Eeus; Hitman; koryu und Le  
  
Ja jetzt seid ihr wieder dran!!!! Da sag ich nur review tippen, tippen und tippen!!!!! *ggg* Dann kommt das nächste Chappi eher. Mal schauen wenn ich fertig bin. Aber ich versuch in die Tasten zu hauen und weiter fleißig zu übersetzen.  
  
Okay wir lesen uns! eure sweet-wanda 


	5. Training

Und es geht weiter! Hab mich extra wieder beeilt.  
  
So mir gehört wie immer nichts!!!  
  
Noch viel Spass und sagt mir was ihr davon haltet! BITTE!!!!  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Weihnachten veränderte Harrys Leben. Von diesem Tag an war nichts wie es einmal war. Sicher die Einstellungen seiner Lehrer und Mitschüler hatten sich nicht verändert aber ER hatte sich verändert. Mit Hilfe seines Wächters nahm er sein Training selbst in die Hand. Jeden Morgen von vier bis sieben Uhr und jede Nacht von neun bis elf trainierte er. Am Morgen trainierte er seinen Körper und am Abend seine magischen Kräfte. Arxeren hielt ihn auf trab und er verbat Harry auch wieder in Selbstmitleid zu versinken. Sein Wächter war vielleicht etwas verrückt aber er war ein guter Lehrer. Er folgte Harry Schritt für Schritt durch seine Arbeit, gab ihm Ratschläge und korrigierte seine Fehler. Zuerst entschied der Drache, dass Harry ausdauernder und fitter werden musste. Seine Antwort auf dieses Problem war ein zweistündiges Fitnessprogramm am Morgen: joggen, Dehnübungen, Gymnastik...... Das Laufen fiel Harry nicht schwer, dafür hatte er erhebliche Probleme mit seinen Dehnübungen und Gymnastik war noch schlimmer. Erst mal zeigte Arxeren ihm die Bewegungen die er zu machen hatte. Harry dachte zuerst der Drache machte Witze......  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
So, jetzt ist es Zeit für Gymnastikübungen! Rief Arxeren.  
  
Harry der keuchend am Boden lag, stöhnte auf.  
  
Musst du so früh am Morgen schon so energisch sein?   
  
Harry ich möchte mehr Begeisterung und Enthusiasmus von dir sehen.   
  
Enthusiasmus, richtig, wahrscheinlich muss ich verrückter werden.   
  
Vielleicht, aber in diesem Fall, sollte ich dir sagen, das du schon ziemlich verrückt bist, wenn du mit dir selbst diskutierst.   
  
Technisch gesehen, bist du kein Teil von mir.   
  
........ Das ist nicht der Punkt. Jetzt sieh hin. Ich möchte das du diese Übungen machst.   
  
Es erschienen Bilder auf denen ein Mann die schwierigsten Übungen vorführte. Als die Bilder wieder verschwunden waren, herrschte erst mal Stille.  
  
Ich habe nur eine Frage. Sagte Harry schließlich. Was denkst du dir dabei? Bist du noch ganz dicht? Kann ich mal eine kleine Pause machen?  
  
Ich bin geistig noch sehr gesund. Wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen? Mir geht's gut. Und das waren drei fragen!  
  
„Das sieht aber nicht so aus."Murmelte Harry  
  
Harry konnte sich praktisch seinen finster drein blickenden Drachen vorstellen. Arxeren konnte nicht auf der Erde erscheinen  
  
und so konnte er ihn auch nicht magisch trainieren. So begleitete der Drache Harry geistig und gab ihm Unterricht indem er  
  
Harry geistige Bilder zeigte.  
  
Das hab ich gehört!   
  
Na gut, aber es ist doch wahr! Wie soll ich diese Übungen schaffen?   
  
Oh, halt den Mund und tue es!   
  
Wie denn?   
  
TUE ES!!!   
  
Okay, Okay, kein Grund gewalttätig zu werden!   
  
...........  
  
Harry seufzte und versuchte eine einfache Übung zu machen, die er gesehen hatte. Er endete schmerzvoll auf seinem Rücken.  
  
Siehst du! Ich hab dir doch gesagt das ich es nicht kann.   
  
Ich hab nur drei Wörter dazu zu sagen: Training, Training und Training.   
  
Du weißt, das ist nur ein Wort.   
  
Ich weiß das es nur ein Wort ist, hör jetzt auf zu reden und versuch es noch mal. Er zeigte Harry eine einfache Übung.  
  
Wir können das auch einfach überspringen, weißt du, es ist ja nicht so das ich mich unbedingt in diesen Sachen verbessern  
  
will.......   
  
Harry.....   
  
Ja?   
  
Halt deinen Mund.   
  
Du sprichst doch ständig......   
  
Zum letzten Mal.....   
  
Und selbst wenn du nicht reden würdest, würde ich nicht einsehen warum ich nicht reden sollte.   
  
Ich warne dich......   
  
Das ist nicht fair, wenn du reden darfst und ich nicht.   
  
HALT ENDLICH DEINEN MUND UND FANG AN ZU ARBEITEN!   
  
Ist ja gut. Wir müssen ja nicht aufhören!   
  
Harry fing nun an einige einfache Grundübungen zu machen. Währendessen meckerte er über einen dummen Wächter mit  
  
einem Gewaltproblem.........  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Langsam wurde er besser. Er wurde fitter, ausdauernder und beweglicher. Schließlich war Arxeren der Meinung, dass Harry nun mit dem Schwertkampf beginnen sollte. Mit dem Schwert zu kämpfen war ziemlich schwer für Harry, er wurde schon nach wenigen Minuten müde, weil das Schwert so schwer war. Aber mit der Zeit verbesserte er sich. Für sein Training benutzte er ein Schwert, das er aus Effilins Unterricht mitgenommen hatte. Es war eine alte und schwere Waffe aber trotzdem von guter Qualität. Harry hatte auch Pfeil und Bogen für seine Übungen mitgehen lassen. Er fühlte sich immer noch so als hätte er zwei linke Hände. Etwas, was davon kam, dass der Bogen nicht zu ihm passte.......  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Harry verfehlte das Ziel schon zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Morgen. Er hatte es satt. Er war sogar bereit, der ersten Person die ihm über dem Weg lief, den Bogen ranzuwerfen.  
  
Okay, Stopp, du kannst nicht so weiter machen ......   
  
Du gibst schon auf?   
  
Hör auf Unsinn zu reden...... Antwortete der Drache. Du brauchst Waffen die zu dir passen aber das sollte kein Problem sein.   
  
Und wie?   
  
Das wirst du schon sehen. Sei heut Nacht neun Uhr wieder hier und bereite dich schon mal drauf vor die ganze Nacht aufzubleiben. Dafür lassen wir das Training morgen früh ausfallen.   
  
Und was dann?   
  
Überraschung.   
  
Ich weiß nicht ob ich es überhaupt herausfinden will.   
  
Du wirst es mögen.   
  
Deshalb macht es mir Angst.   
  
Okay genug geredet. Arbeite noch an deiner Wurftechnik. Du hast das Ziel noch nicht so gut getroffen bis jetzt.   
  
Großartig Antwortet Harry. Er war nicht viel besser im Messerwerfen als im Bogenschießen.  
  
Schließlich war er mit seinem morgendlichen Training fertig. Er musste jetzt zum Unterricht.  
  
Der Tag ging nur langsam vorbei und als es an der Zeit war ging er zum verabredeten Platz, wo er jede Nacht trainierte. Es war eine kleine Hütte, ungefähr einen Kilometer vom Hauptquartier entfernt. Er setzte sich auf den Boden und ging in die geistige Ebene.  
  
Arxeren?   
  
Es kam keine Antwort.  
  
Arxeeeeerrreeeeeeen   
  
Wieder keine Antwort.  
  
ARXEREN!   
  
~ Ja?! Warum schreist du so rum. Kannst du nicht wie sprechen wie normale Leute? ~  
  
Ich bin normal?   
  
~ Nein, aber du brauchst trotzdem nicht zu schreien. Ich bin nicht taub. ~  
  
Nein, du bist wahnsinnig.   
  
~ Bin ich nicht ~  
  
Bist du   
  
~ Bin ich nicht ~  
  
Bist du   
  
~ Bin ich nicht ~  
  
Bist du   
  
~ Bin ich nicht ~  
  
Bist du nicht   
  
~Bin ich ~  
  
Jaaaaa!!!   
  
~ Ich hass es wenn dich mich austrickst. ~  
  
Gewöhn dich dran.   
  
~ Kommen wir zum eigentlichen Thema zurück. Geh zurück zu deiner Ebene, dort wartet jemand auf dich der dir dann alles weitere erklären wird. ~  
  
Okay, bis später!   
  
Harry kam wieder in die reale Welt zurück. In der Tat stand wirklich jemand in der Hütte. Zu sagen Harry war überrascht wäre untertrieben. Ein Zwerg stand vor ihm.  
  
Er war ungefähr 1.20 Meter groß, war in Leder gekleidet und eine Axt hing an seiner Seite. Er hatte kleine Augen und ein paar Narben im Gesicht. Sein kurzes, braunes Haar war schmuddelig und hing dem Zwerg teilweiße ins Gesicht. Er wischte sie zur Seite, bevor er Harry von Kopf bis Fuß musterte.  
  
„ So du bist also der jenige, der Waffen braucht?"  
  
„J- Ja"Stotterte Harry, ziemlich nervös.  
  
„Gut, komm mit, wir haben keine Zeit uns zu unterhalten."  
  
Der Zwerg führte ihn zu einem Hügel und nach ein einhalb Stunden Laufzeit, kniete sich der Zwerg hin und öffnete eine Tür. Sie war so gut versteckt, dass man nicht auf die Idee kommen würde, das dort etwas anderes als Gras war.  
  
Als Harry wieder mal in seinem Gedanken versunken war, holte ihn der Zwerg wieder in die Realität zurück.  
  
„Komm mit."  
  
Er ging in die Höhle und kam in einen bemoosten Tunnel.  
  
„Bleib ja bei mir. Es ist leicht sich hier zu verlaufen."  
  
Harry nickte und gehorchte. Sie liefen ein paar Minuten und betraten schließlich eine großen Höhle. Vier riesige Feuerquellen waren in ihr. Es waren auch eine Vielzahl von anderen Zwergen, die beschäftigt waren, in der Höhle.  
  
„Gut, ich zeige dir jetzt, wie du deine Waffen machen kannst und wie du sie pflegen solltest. Hör genau zu, ich will mich nicht wiederholen müssen!"  
  
Harry nickte wieder und hörte genau zu.  
  
Zuerst zeigte ihm der Zwerg, Terio, wie man die richtigen Materialien wählt und er lehrte Harry wie man Fehler im Metall erkennt. Als dies getan war, zeigte er ihm wie der Gebrauch der Waffen mit der Qualität der Materialien zusammenhängt. Also was für Metall man zu welchem Zweck benötigt. Dann lehrte er Harry die einzelnen Schritte bei der Schwertherstellung. Er erklärte Harry auch noch, dass Waffenherstellen eine Lebensaufgabe war und er ihm deshalb nur die grundlegenden Schritte lehrt und nicht jede Einzelheit. Die Nacht verging schnell. Harry ging zwei Uhr wieder zurück, weil er ja sieben Uhr schon wieder aufstehen musste. So ging es dann die ganze Woche weiter. Doch am Ende der Woche zeigte der Zwerg Harry einen neuen Raum. Sie hielten vor einem riesigem Stahltor. Das war die erste Tür die Harry hier überhaupt sah.  
  
„Wir lagern alle Waffen die wir je gemacht haben in diesem Raum. Nun, du wirst dir jetzt keine Waffe aussuchen. Es ist die Waffe die dich aussucht. Denk immer daran."  
  
„Das werde ich."  
  
„Gut, folge mir."  
  
Er legte die Hand an das Tor, welches sich öffnete, nachdem es kurz aufgeleuchtet hatte. Sie traten langsam ein. Harry konnte überall Waffen sehen: Dolche und Schwerter in allen Varianten, Bogen zum schießen mit dazugehörigen Pfeilen, Speere, Messer...........  
  
„Schau dich ruhig um. Du wirst es merken, wenn du die richtige Waffe für dich gefunden hast."Sagte Terio.  
  
Harry gehorchte und fing an im Raum herum zu laufen. Manchmal nahm er ein Schwert oder einen Bogen in die Hand. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde hatte er immer noch nichts gefunden, das für ihn richtig erschien. Schließlich erweckte ein Aufblitzen eines Metalls seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er näherte sich ihm. Es war ein Schwert, ein Meisterstück. Die Klinge war perfekt im Gleichgewicht, poliert und scharf. Das Metall aus dem sie war, war etwas eigentümlich und Harry konnte es nicht wiedererkennen. Der Griff war super gemacht und als Harry es in seine Hand nahm, schien das Schwert wie für ihn gemacht zu sein. Die Scheide war aus Leder angefertigt und wurde mit goldenen Buchstaben verziert. Er schaute die Schneide an und studierte sie genau. Dann schlug er damit auf einen Stein, welcher zerbrach bei der Berührung mit der Klinge. Einige Schwerter, die von Zwergen gemacht wurden enthielten Teile von Steinen, welche Magie halten konnten, indem sie ihrem Überbringer erlaubten damit Flüche abzufangen. In diesem Schwert wurde etwas Bernstein hineinverarbeitet. Harry schaute es noch genauer an und merkte das der Stein noch etwas anderes beinhaltete, aber er konnte nicht genau erkennen was es war. Das war sein Schwert, er wusste es ohne zu zögern. Er schaute wieder herum und wollte noch schauen ob nicht noch was anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm. Ein Dolch fiel ihm als nächstes ins Auge. Es war aus dem gleichen Material hergestellt wie das Schwert und hatte auch einen Stein. Der Griff hatte die Form einer Kralle. Harry fand auch noch ein paar Minuten später einen Bogen mit Pfeilen.  
  
Er ging nun zurück zu Terio, der ihn beobachtet hatte während seiner Suche. Sei Gesicht war unleserlich als Harry ihm zeigte welche Waffen er hatte.  
  
„Das Schwert und der Dolch sind gemacht aus einem Mix der heutzutage nicht mehr hergestellt wird. Sein Erfinder starb mit dem Geheimnis, er hat es auch keinem seiner Lehrlinge verraten. Das waren seine letzten und besten Kreationen. Dieser Bogen ist aus Ebenholz und Birkenholz gemacht und die Schnur ist aus Drachenfasern hergestellt. Die Pfeile sind aus Weide und einigen Phönix und Adlerfedern."Erklärte der Zwerg.  
  
Er führte Harry nun wieder nach draußen. Bevor er jedoch wieder ging, schaute er den Jungen noch mal genau an.  
  
„Pass gut auf diese Waffen auf. Wenn du irgendein Problem mit ihnen hast, komm wieder her und frag mich einfach. Ich werde dir helfen."  
  
„Danke!"  
  
„Keine Ursache, viel Glück!"  
  
Harry nickte, dankte dem Zwerg noch einmal, bevor er entgültig zum Hauptquartier zurück ging. Er versteckte seine neuen Waffen in eine verzauberte Truhe. Er hatte sie so verzaubert, dass niemand sie öffnen konnte. Dazu kam noch das er sie hinter ein paar beweglichen Ziegelsteinen versteckte, die er extra verzaubert hatte.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stand er wieder vier Uhr auf, wegen seinem Training.  
  
Nach einer Stunde joggen, Dehn- und anderen Aufwärmübungen, fing er an mit seinem neuen Schwert zu trainieren. Das war es. Nach den ersten Bewegungen, wollte Harry nur noch eines können: richtigen Schwertkampf lernen. Sich mit dem Schwert zu bewegen gab ihm ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Ein Mix von Kraft, Stärke und etwas was er nicht wirklich beschreiben konnte.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Von diesem Tag an, machte er rasch Fortschritte. Er verbesserte sich im Bogenschießen und erreichte ein durchschnittliches Niveau. Er trainierte sich auch intensiver im Kampf ohne Waffen, mixte verschiedene Kampfarten, Kriegszüge und Gymnastikübungen um seine eigene Kampftechnik zu entwickeln. Manchmal schaffte er es neue Kampftechniken in ein paar Stunden zu erlernen. Andermal dauerte es schon einige Tage, bevor er es richtig draufhatte.........  
  
Arxeren trainierte ihn auch in Magie. Zuerst brachte er ihm bei, seine Magie außerhalb seines Körpers zu leiten, infolgedessen konnte er dann Zauberstablose Magie ausführen. Das war eine ermüdende Aufgabe, deshalb brauchte Harry gut einen Monat um es richtig zu können. Wenn er es schaffte kleine Flamen aus seiner Hand zu schießen, war er überglücklich und Arxeren brauchte immer Minuten um ihn wieder zu beruhigen. Als er es das erstemal geschafft hatte, wurde das Training einfacher. Er lernte wie man Zaubersprüche mit und ohne Zauberstab werfen konnte. Schließlich fand er sogar zaubern ohne Stab einfacher. Arxeren erzählte ihm, dass theoretischer Weise jeder Zauberer lernen konnte, wie man ohne Zauberstab zaubert. Aber es war extrem schwer das Konzept zu verstehen. Es hängt auch von den Fähigkeiten der einzelnen Zauberer und deren Magieflüsse in ihrem Körper ab, wie schnell sie es lernen. Harry machte stetig Fortschritte und das erfreute ihn. Natürlich musste er auch manchmal mit Problemen kämpfen aber er gab nie auf. Ein anderer Aspekt seines Trainings war Geistige Magie. Er erreichte langsam ein gutes Level und konnte schon Dinge nur mit seinem Geist bewegen aber dazu verbrauchte er viel Energie. Er trainierte ununterbrochen und war sich sicher, dass irgendwann einmal seine Fähigkeiten ihm das Leben retten werden. Geistige Magie half ihm wirklich seine magischen Fähigkeiten zu erhöhen. Mit seinem Geist kann er seine innere Magie sehen und er hatte leichteren Zugang zu ihr und konnte somit seine Kraft steigern.  
  
Seine Fähigkeiten waren nicht das einzige das sich verändert hatte. Er hat sich verändert, in beiden Fällen körperlich und geistlich. Sein Training prägte ihn. Langsam veränderte er sich von einem schlaksigen Jungen zu einem gut gebauten Teenager. Zwar wenn man ihn ansieht, würde man nicht glauben das er sehr stark ist. Er war dünn und hatte keine sichtbaren Muskeln, die seine Stärke zeigten. Aber er hatte auch kein bisschen Fett am Körper, dank der Dursleys und der Diät, die er von Arxeren aus machen sollte. Er braucht Kraft aber riesige Muskeln würden seine Bewegungen nur verlangsamen und seine Fähigkeiten einschränken. Sein Haar war so zerstrubbelt wie immer und er hatte nun entgültig die Hoffnung aufgegeben es jemals zu bändigen. Seine geistigen Veränderungen konnte man in seinen Augen sehen. Seit Weihnachten waren seine Augen kalt, warnend. Er wurde ruhiger, lernte im Schatten zu verschwinden, ohne Geräusche zu machen laufen und um allen die Krone aufzusetzen, er lernte seine Gefühle zu verstecken. Diese Dinge waren superwichtig für sein Überleben. Einige der anderen Schüler, Garth, Chrisianne, Ribor, Xjahl und Vlad, würden in gerne wieder in Schwierigkeiten sehen. Sicher, sie verspotteten ihn nicht mehr so oft wie früher aber trotzdem noch von Zeit zu Zeit. Harry baute eine blanke Maske auf sein Gesicht, die seine Gefühle versteckte. Sein Gesicht drückte nun blanke Gleichgültigkeit aus. Wenn jemand von Hogwarts ihn jetzt sehen würde, er würde lange brauchen um ihn wiederzuerkennen als Der-Junge-Der- Lebt. Denn durch alle Veränderungen die er durchlebt hat in den letzten neun Monaten hatte er sich schon sehr verändert.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++Fortsetzung folgt+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So diesmal hat es etwas länger gedauert aber ich musste für die Schule lernen und dann war das Wetter noch so schön..... Da konnte ich einfach nicht drinnen bleiben. Aber jetzt ist es ja da und ich hoffe euch hat es wieder gefallen. Das heißt schreibt mir doch einfach wieder ein kleines review! BITTE.  
  
So jetzt bedank ich mich wieder bei allen die so fleißig reviewt haben. Hab mich wieder super gefreut! DANKE!!!!!  
  
@Yanis Tamiem: Ohh.... erst mal hoff ich das du noch lebst! Ich will nicht für deinen Tod verantwortlich sein! Im Gefängnis  
hab ich nämlich keinen Computer. *g* Aber ich bin zuversichtlich das du die paar Tage ohne ein neues  
Chappi überlebt hast. *hoff* Vielen Dank für dein Review und ich werde mich wieder beeilen, nicht das du  
Wirklich noch vor Langeweile stirbst!!!!  
  
@koryu: In dieser Story denk ich mal wurde er noch nicht überwacht und die Figg hatte halt besseres zu tun als aufzupassen.  
Das denk ich mal aber sicher weiß ich es nicht weil ich das ja  
nicht geschrieben hab. Schön das es dir immer mehr Spass macht dies hier  
zu lesen. Hoffe das bleibt auch so und noch vielen dank für dein  
review!!!  
  
@kevin2: Du bekommst noch mehr Kapitel, versprochen. Danke für dein review!!!  
  
@Michael: Versuch mich zu beeilen weiter zu übersetzen und vielen dank fürs reviewen!!!!  
  
@Carika: Ich freu mich das dir die Story gefällt! Aber du musst dich noch bis Kapitel 22 gedulden bis Harry wieder nach  
Hogwarts zurück kehrt. Selbst ich weiß noch nicht was in Hogwarts dann noch passiert denn es sind ja erst 21  
Kapitel. Aber ich versuch mich natürlich zu beeilen und noch vielen dank für dein Review!!!  
  
@ Lord Mystic: Wird versuchen mich zu beeilen aber wenn ich noch schneller übersetz leidet dann vielleicht auch die Qualität  
und das will ich nicht. Ich hoffe ganz stark das du nicht vor Neugierde stirbst denn dann verlier ich ja einen  
Leser. Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Danke noch mal!!!  
  
@auxia: Ich versprech mich zu beeilen. Danke für dein Review!!! ;)  
  
@Matjes: Ja Harrys Leben wendet sich langsam wieder zum Guten. Freu mich das dir die Fic so gut gefällt und ich hoffe das  
tut sie auch weiterhin!!! Danke fürs reviewen!!! @Cosma: Ja das hängt mit dem Stich zusammen. Aber soweit ich weiß hat jeder eine andere Markierung. Ich find es nett das  
das du mich auf Grammatische Fehler und so aufmerksam machst. Aber ich sag mal so solche Fehler passieren halt  
auch mal und ich finde da sollte man auch mal eine Auge zudrücken können. Trotzdem vielen Dank für dein Review  
und ich freu mich über jeden neuen Leser!!! ;)  
  
@Darinka: Danke für dein Kompliment. Hab mich riesig gefreut. Ja die Autorin heißt naia und das weiterleiten deines  
Kompliments ist auch schon passiert. Danke noch mal!!!  
  
@peter: Danke für deine Mail. Ich hoffe dieses Chap hat dir auch gefallen!!!  
  
@Eeus: Danke fürs reviewen. Ja haste richtig gedacht! Schlaues Köpfchen!!! *ggg*  
  
Ich knuddel noch mal alle und fang geschwind an das nächste Kapitel zu übersetzen. Nicht das doch noch jemand vor Neugier stirbt. Aber Todesdrohungen sind bei mit sinnlos....... oder auch nicht!!! *gbg*  
  
Bis zum nächsten Mal! Ich denke das nächste Kapitel kommt am Wochenende! Mal sehen. Bis zum nächsten Mal!!!! 


	6. Teneb

Hi, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel. Hab mich extra wieder beeilt!!!! Viel Spass beim Lesen.  
  
*_*_*_**_**Kapitel 5_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Harry wachte wie immer 4 Uhr morgens auf. Es war für ihn schon reine Routine geworden so früh aufzustehen. Er stand schnell auf, duschte sich und zog sich an. Er machte extra leise um seine Mitschüler nicht zu wecken. Er verließ den Raum, nachdem er wieder eine Illusion auf sein Bett gezaubert hatte, sodass es aussah als schliefe er noch. Er ging geradewegs zur Pferdekoppel. Seine Waffen hatte er wie jeden Morgen bei sich. Einmal hatte er sie vergessen und Arxeren war nicht gerade glücklich darüber gewesen. Er lief geräuschlos die Korridore entlang, etwas das er schnell gelernt hatte. Sich geräuschlos zu bewegen war für ihn selbstverständlich geworden.  
  
Schließlich erreichte er die Koppel und hielt an. Er kletterte über denn Zaun und lief ein paar Schritte in die Koppel herein, dann hielt er wieder an und schaute umher. Er pfiff zweimal und wartete auf etwas. Ein paar Sekunden später konnte er ein Pferd galoppieren hören. Tatsächlich galoppierte ein Hengst auf Harry zu und stoppte ein paar Meter vor ihm. Harry lächelte und ging nun auf ihn zu. Der Hengst war riesig, außer seiner Mähne und seinem Schwanz, die silbergrau waren, sah er vollkommen schwarz aus. Er hatte zwei weiße Strümpfe an seinen Hinterbeinen und eine weiße Halbmondform auf seiner Stirn. Harry klopfte das Pferd und sprach sanft zu ihm. Dann mit einer schnellen und geschickten Bewegungen sattelte er das Pferd und stieg auf. Er lehnte sich zu den Ohren des Pferdes und sprach leise zu ihm:  
  
„Lauf Shadow!"  
  
Sofort galoppierte das Pferd los und direkt auf den höchsten Hügel der Insel zu. Harry genieste den Ritt und erinnerte sich wieder daran, als er das erste mal auf den Hengst traf.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Harry war schon fertig die Ställe zu säubern und begann nun die Pferde zu füttern. Als er die Koppel erreichte die er nicht betreten durfte, Lienhor hatte es ihm verboten, blieb er stehen..  
  
Neugierig wie er war, kletterte er über den Zaun und wollte das Pferd sehen, welches hier lebte. Er wusste das, dass Pferd Shadow hieß, aber jeder war der Meinung das er ein wildes Beast war, auf dem niemand reiten konnte. Manchmal konnte Harry einen schwarzen Körper an der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Koppel sehen.  
  
Seine eigentliche Aufgabe missachtend, sprang er auf der anderen Seite des Zauns runter. Harry lief zu dem Hengst. Er wollte sehen wie er wirklich war.  
  
Er kam ihm immer näher. Von nahem sah er sogar noch beeindruckender aus. In seinen kleinsten Bewegungen konnte man seine Wildheit sehen. Der Hengst konnte Harry riechen und hob seinen Kopf, denn er hatte gerade gegrast. Sie schauten sich jetzt genau in die Augen. Der Junge war von seinem Blick gefangen.  
  
Lienhor hatte ihm nie erlaubt ein eigenes Pferd zu haben, wie die anderen Schüler eines hatten. Er wünschte sich eines. Er entschied sich zu versuchen den Hengst zu besteigen. Er würde ja niemanden einen Schaden damit tun. Da es noch niemanden gelungen war den Hangst zu reiten, näherte er sich im langsam. Er kam näher und der Hengst wurde immer nervöser. Er schüttelte seine Mähne und scharrte mit den Hufen..... Harry legte eine Hand auf seinen Rücken und mit einem Sprung landete er auf dem Pferd. Fünf Sekunden später lag er wieder auf dem Boden und sah kleine Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzen.........  
  
Etwas wacklig auf den Beinen stand er auf. Dann hörte er jemanden lachen. Er schaute um sich, konnte aber niemanden sehen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und dachte es wäre nur eine Nachwirkung von seinem Sturz. Aber das Lachen verschwand nicht. Im Gegenteil es wurde lauter. Dann erriet er von wem das Lachen kam  
  
Das ist nicht witzig, Arxeren!   
  
~ Du hast aber lang gebraucht, bis du mich erkannt hast! Und tschuldigung aber es WAR so witzig, du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen. ! ~  
  
Anstatt zu lachen, könntest du mir ja auch mal helfen!   
  
~ Bei was denn? ~  
  
Du bist wirklich dumm! Das Pferd!   
  
~ Und? ~  
  
Arxeren......   
  
~ Was? ~  
  
Hör auf!   
  
~ Mit was soll ich aufhören? ~  
  
Du kannst einen richtig auf die Palme bringen........   
  
~ Das ist ein Teil meines Charmes..... ~  
  
Richtig........   
  
~ Was hast du vorhin gesagt? ~  
  
Ich hab dich um Hilfe gebeten.   
  
~ Ich kann mich nicht erinnern das Zauberwort gehört zu haben..... ~  
  
Bitte!   
  
~ Das meinte ich nicht... ~  
  
Was denn dann?   
  
~ Arxeren ist der Beste. ~  
  
Das werde ich nicht sagen!   
  
~ Wie du willst. ~  
  
Harry seufzte schwer.  
  
Na gut, Arxeren ist der Beste. Bist du jetzt glücklich? Kannst du mir jetzt helfen?   
  
~ Siehst du war doch nicht so schwer. Was möchtest du? ~  
  
Du machst das absichtlich, richtig?   
  
~ Was machen? ~  
  
Nichts, vergiss es!   
  
~ Wirklich? ~  
  
Ja ich hab dich um Hilfe mit dem Hengst gebeten .........   
  
~ Du musst deine Hand auf seinen Rücken legen und dann rauf springen. ~  
  
Das hab ich doch gemacht und ich lag fünf Sekunden später wieder am Boden.   
  
~ Okay in diesem Fall musst du ihn an deine Anwesenheit und an dein Gewicht gewöhnen. ~  
  
Und wie mach ich das?   
  
~ Hör zu, zuerst musst du.......... ~  
  
Arxeren erklärte ihm nun wie er Shadow trainieren konnte.  
  
In den folgenden Tagen versuchte Harry nicht noch einmal den Hengst zu reiten. Stattdessen kam er jeden Abend zu ihm und kümmerte sich um das Pferd. Er bürstete ihn, kämmte seine Mähne und seinen Schwanz........ Langsam gewöhnte der Hengst sich an Harrys Geruch und wurde bei seiner Anwesenheit nicht mehr nervös. Es schien sogar als würden ihn die abendlichen Besuche Spass machen. So ging es zwei Wochen lang. In dieser Zeit hatte sich Shadow vollkommen an Harrys Geruch und Anwesenheit gewöhnt. Harry kümmerte sich jetzt nicht nur um ihn, sondern versuchte ihn auch an sein Gewicht zu gewöhnen. Schließlich nach einem Monat konnte Harry sich quer über seinen Rücken legen. Er entschied sich noch einmal zu versuchen sich auf den Hengst zu setzen. Diesmal hielt er sich schon zwei Minuten auf Shadows Rücken aus, bevor er wieder runterfiel. Harry hatte nie gelernt zu reiten und folgte nur Arxerens Anweisungen. Harry benutzte keinen Sattel und Zaumzeug, weil er Angst hatte das man es merken würde. Er hätte eine Ausrüstung zaubern können aber Arxeren war dagegen gewesen. Er hatte gesagt, wenn Harry schon ohne runtergeworfen zu werden sitzen konnte und das ohne Zügel und Sattel, kann er auch andere Dinge tun.  
  
Harry brauchte zwei Monate um es hinzubekommen aber als die zwei Monate vorbei waren konnte er den Hengst mit und ohne Reitausrüstung reiten. Das war der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft. Shadow war der einzige, außer Arxeren, der ihm freiwillig zuhören würde.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Seit diesem Monat ritt Harry Shadow mindestens einmal am Tag. Jeden Morgen ging er zur Koppel, machte Shadow startklar und ritt zum Hügel wo er immer trainierte.  
  
Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als der Hengst langsamer wurde. Er schaute sich um und lächelte. Er war auf dem Gipfel des Hügels angekommen und hatte somit einen wundervollen Blick über die Insel. Die Sonne ging hier immer sehr früh auf. Er stieg ab, entschied erst mal sich selbst zu erwärmen, bevor er mit Shadow anfing zu trainieren. Zuerst lief er sich warm und dann machte er ein paar Dehnübungen. Dann übte er ein bisschen zauberstablose Magie, Zaubersprüche, Flüche und Hexereien an Zielscheiben, die er hergezaubert hatte. Arxeren gab ihm Ratschläge und korrigierte seine Fehler. Dann begann er seine Fähigkeiten in den Elementen zu verbessern. Er erinnerte sich an das erste Mal als Arxeren ihm erklärte wie man die Kontrolle über ein Element behält...........  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Harry hatte sein Training schon beendet und wollte schon wieder zurück gehen als Arxeren noch zu ihm sagte:  
  
~ Harry? ~  
  
Ja?   
  
~ Ich finde du bist nun bereit mit deine Fähigkeiten in der Elementalmagie zu üben. ~  
  
WAS?   
  
~ Es wäre nett, wenn du nicht immer so herum schreien würdest...... ~  
  
Entschuldigung aber ich dachte du sagtest das ich meine Elementalmagie trainieren soll........   
  
~ Genau das sagte ich..... ~  
  
Jetzt ist es offiziell, du bist verrückt!   
  
~ Warum? ~  
  
Weil es unmöglich ist.   
  
~ Warum? ~  
  
Weil.......... weil es so ist.   
  
~ Gutes Argument ~  
  
Mach keine Witze, das ist nicht witzig........   
  
~ Ich mache keine Witze. ~  
  
Doch tust du   
  
~ Versuch es doch erst mal! ~  
  
Warum sollte ich?   
  
~ Du hast nichts zu verlieren. ~  
  
Aber es gibt keinen Grund irgendetwas unmögliches zu tun!   
  
~ Versuch es doch einfach mal! ~  
  
Aber.....   
  
~ Versuch es um Himmels willen! ~  
  
Okay, Okay beruhige dich. Was soll ich tun?   
  
~ Konzentrier dich auf deine innere Kraft und versuch sie nach draußen zu drücken. ~  
  
Harry machte was ihm gesagt wurde aber nichts passierte.  
  
Siehst du!   
  
~ Wenn ich sag du sollst es versuchen, mein ich damit auch, dass du an das glauben sollst was du tust. ~  
  
Okay   
  
Dieses Mal glaubte Harry daran und schob alle seine Zweifel weg. Plötzlich fühlte er eine ungeheure Kraft und eine unglaubliche Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Er schaute um sich. Er war umringt von Feuer.  
  
~ Stop, STOP! Du wirst dich noch selbst verbrennen! ~  
  
Sofort stoppte Harry und die Flamen verschwanden. Es blieb nur ein Haufen Asche liegen.  
  
„Whoa!"War Harrys einziger Kommentar auf das gerade Geschehene.  
  
~ Wie du gesehen hast, hast du Kontrolle über das Feuer. ~  
  
Das war unglaublich....   
  
~ Du musst deine Fähigkeiten verbessern, wenigsten so weit das du nicht alles anbrennst, wenn du mal deine Kontrolle verlierst. ~  
  
Harry blieb ruhig und dachte über das grad Geschehene nach.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Harry lächelte über diese Erinnerung. Er hatte gedacht sein Element zu trainieren würde einfach werden aber er hatte erhebliche Schwierigkeiten damit. Für ihn war es sogar schwerer als zauberstablose Magie zu lernen. Zuerst meditierte er stundenlang und dann lernte er seine Fähigkeit richtig einzustellen. Arxeren erlaubte ihm kleine Feuerbälle zu zaubern. Er hatte damit auch noch seine Schwierigkeiten und brannte eher alles in zwei Meter Entfernung nieder als einen Feuerball hinzukriegen. Als er schließlich gelernt hatte die Intensität zu kontrollieren die das Feuer haben sollte, fing er an, an der Gestalt zu arbeiten die das Feuer annehmen sollte. Er konnte schon Bälle, Kreise, Pfeile, Spiralen, Blumen, Tiere ....... aus Feuer zaubern.  
  
Jetzt konnte er gut mit dem Feuer umgehen, jedenfalls sagte Arxeren das.  
  
Schließlich ging er zum körperlichen über. Er pfiff zweimal und Shadow kam zu ihm. Er stieg auf das Pferd und begann einige Übungen zu wiederholen, die er vor einigen Tagen gelernt hatte. Er fing an einige akrobatische Übungen mit in sein Training einzubauen. Dann begann er an Shadows Fähigkeiten zu üben. Schließlich stoppte er und mit einer schnellen Bewegung seiner Hand zauberte er einen Hindernisparcours aus Feuer. Er galoppierte zum ersten Hindernis: ein Slalom, dann musste er sich unter fliegenden Feuerbällen durchducken, danach musste Shadow über ein paar Hindernisse drüberspringen. Harry hatte lange gebraucht um Shadow an das Feuer zu gewöhnen. Letztlich erreichte er die Übung die er am wenigsten mochte: er musste mit seinen Messern versuchen die Zielscheiben zu treffen, hoffend das sie ihr Ziel erreichen. Er war nie wirklich gut im Schießen. Nachdem er seinen Bogen genommen hatte, denn er auf seinem Rücken befestigt hatte, schoss er einige Pfeile gegen sich bewegende Zielscheiben. Schließlich erreichte er das Ende des Parcours.  
  
~ Gut du warst schnell aber du hast drei Zielscheiben mit deinen Messern verfehlt. Du hast zwar mit deinen Pfeilen alle Zielscheiben getroffen aber nie die Mitte. Du weißt was, das heißt....... ~  
  
Spiel vorbei, noch mal von vorn.......   
  
~ Genau. ~  
  
Seufzend, dirigierte Harry sein Pferd wieder zum ersten Hindernis und fing noch mal an. Er musste den Parcours viermal wiederholen bis Arxeren endlich zufrieden war. Dann verließ er den Kreis, stieg von Shadow, säuberte ihn und gab ihm ein Leckerli. Dann zog er sein Schwert und fing wieder an zu trainieren. Arxeren hatte ihm ein paar Bewegungen gelernt, die an einen Tanz erinnerten. Er wiederholte dies mehrmals und jedes Mal beschleunigte er seine Bewegungen. Als dies getan war übte er einige neue Übungen. Schließlich war er auch damit fertig. Harry keuchte und lehnte sich an Shadow um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Plötzlich traf ihn ein Zauberspruch. Er hatte um sich ein Schutzschild gezaubert, das er ständig aufrechterhielt, außer im Unterricht, weil es da die Lehrer merken würden und das wollte er vermeiden. Er wirbelte herum und sah zum Hügel. Dort sah er sechs Reiter und erkannte Teneb, Inir, Marisa, Arnelle, Opheria und Kobalt.  
  
Scheiße!   
  
~ Scheiße sagt man nicht! ~  
  
Oh halt den Mund! Ich muss hier weg!   
  
~ Das ist kein Grund unhöflich zu werden. Sie können vom Hügel aus nicht erkennen wer du bist. ~  
  
Harry antwortete nicht. Harry sprang auf Shadow und mit einer Handbewegung erschien er in der Nähe des Hauptquartiers. Genauer gesagt im hinteren Teil von Shadows Koppel.  
  
Er stieg schnell von Shadow und lobte ihn noch mal, bevor er zu seinem Schlafraum zurück rannte.  
  
Das nächste Mal würde er vorsichtiger sein.......  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Teneb und seine Freunde hatten sich entschieden diesen Morgen einen Ausritt zu machen. Sie standen früher auf, sattelten ihre Pferde und verließen die Ställe. Sie wollten rauf zum Hügel, weil sie gehört hatten, das der Sonnenaufgang dort oben wunderschön sein soll. Sie unterhielten sich und scherzten, als sie den Gipfel erreichten stiegen sie von ihren Pferden ab. Für einen Moment waren sie ruhig und bewunderten die Aussicht, doch Inir sagte plötzlich:  
  
„Hey! Schaut!"Und zeigte auf etwas.  
  
Teneb schaute genauer hin und sah einen Reiter der unten im Tal galoppierte. Sie alle starrten sprachlos auf den Reiter der anfing akrobatische Übungen zu machen. Teneb hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass er ein guter Reiter war, bis er diesen fremden sah. Er hatte schwarze Kleidung an, einen Bogen an seinem Rücken und ein Schwert. Er ritt einen schwarzen Hengst mit grauer Mähne und Schwanz und zwei weißen Strümpfen. Er konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen er sah nur das der Reiter schwarze Haare hatte.  
  
Der Fremde wurde langsamer und hielt schließlich an.  
  
„Er ist gut."Sagte Inir.  
  
„Mehr als gut."Antwortete Opheria und starrte immer noch auf den unbekannten Reiter. „Ist es nicht Shadow auf dem er reitet?"  
  
„Shadow?"Wiederholte Marisa. „Ich dachte niemand könnte ihn reiten......."  
  
„Ich auch, aber das Pferd sieht genau so aus wie Shadow also muss er es sein oder sein Zwilling......."Sagte Opheria.  
  
Ihre Unterhaltung über die Identität des Pferdes wurde unterbrochen, als plötzlich, zu ihrem Schock, der junge Mann seine Hand schwingte und einen Hindernisparcours aus Feuer erschaffte. In diesem Moment, wenn die sechs noch auf ihren Pferden gesessen hätten, wären sie sicherlich von ihren Pferden gefallen.  
  
„Er hat die Kontrolle über Feuer!"Rief Kobalt.  
  
„Anscheinend."Sagte Marisa mit Erstaunen in ihrer Stimme.  
  
Teneb konnte sich nicht helfen aber er war verblüfft über den Fremden. Feuer war eines der gefährlichsten Elemente, weil es meist seinen Beschwörer einfach überwältigte. Feuer war sehr an Gefühle gebunden. Er selber hatte Kontrolle über Luft. Im Allgemeinen hatten alle Reiter mehr oder wenige Kontrolle über ein Element. Und dieser Mann hatte einen Parcours aus Feuer ohne große Anstrengung gezaubert.  
  
Sie schauten dem Reiter zu wie er den Parcours mehrmals wiederholte und schließlich von seinem Pferd stieg.  
  
„Weißt du wer es ist?"Fragte Arnelle.  
  
„Nein aber es gibt nicht viele Reiter die Kontrolle über Feuer und schwarze Haare haben....... Da sind......."Bevor Inir alle Reiter aufzählen konnte, die diese Eigenschaften hatten, fing der schwarzhaarige Mann an Übungen mit seinem Schwert zu machen. Er wurde immer schneller und schneller dabei. Es schien, als ob er tanzen würde und gegen einen unsichtbaren Feind kämpfen würde. Sein Schwert konnte die Sechs nur noch verschwommen wahrnehmen. Anscheinend schien es ihm Spass zu machen. Dann wurde er wieder mit jedem Schritt langsamer.  
  
„Dieser Typ ist einer der besten Schwertkämpfer denn ich je gesehen habe....."Sagte Inir.  
  
„Yeah, ich denke er könnte sogar Effilin schlagen."Ergänzte Kobalt.  
  
Teneb blieb ruhig. Elfen waren bekannt für ihre Fähigkeiten mit Schwertern und anderen Waffen zu kämpfen und dieses zu demonstrieren. Sicherlich hätte er doch gemerkt, wenn jemand so gut ist aber er konnte diesen Mann nicht wiedererkennen.  
  
„Vielleicht."Sagte er langsam.  
  
„Ich wundere mich wer er ist....."Sagte Opheria.  
  
„Ich mich auch...... Teneb? Kennst du einen Zauberspruch mit dem wir ihn identifizieren können?"Fragte Inir.  
  
Teneb war als der beste Schüler im Hauptquartier bekannt, laut der Lehrer.  
  
Der junge Elf nickte und schwingte seine Hand. Er hielt sie in Richtung des Reiters, der im Moment an seinem Pferd lehnte und zauberte einen Identifikationsspruch. Als der Zauber den Fremden traf, schien es als würde er an irgendetwas abprallen.  
  
Teneb verstand, ein Schutzschild. Warum hatte er daran nicht gedacht!  
  
Der Fremde schaute sofort zu ihnen hinauf. Er sprang auf sein Pferd, hob seine Hand und verschwand plötzlich.  
  
Die sechs Jugendlichen starrten an die Stelle, wo er Sekunden davor noch stand.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"Fragte Kobalt etwas verwirrt.  
  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht......"Antwortete Arnelle.  
  
„Ich auch nicht...... Wer ist das?"Neugier schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht aber ich werde versuchen es herauszufinden....... Vielleicht kann er uns sogar ein paar Dinge beibringen......"  
  
„Richtig!"Nickte Opheria.  
  
„Das Problem ist, dass wir keine Idee haben wer es sein könnte......."  
  
„Aber wir haben einige Hinweiße."Sagte Opheria. „Er hat schwarzes Haar, Kontrolle über Feuer, er ist ein Experte im Schwertkampf und er kann Shadow reiten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das Pferd Shadow war........"  
  
„Okay es gibt nicht viele Leute die alle diese Eigenschaften haben......" Sagte Teneb. „Ich bezweifle ob es überhaupt jemanden mit dem Können hier gibt. Ich hab gehört das niemand Shadow reiten kann......."  
  
Die Anderen zuckten mit den Schultern.  
  
„Na gut, wir sollten zurück gehen, wenn wir nicht zu spät kommen wollen." Sagte Kobalt.  
  
„Du hast recht, lasst uns gehen."Sagte Marisa.  
  
Sie ritten zurück zum Hauptquartier. Jeder von ihnen versuchte zu erraten wer dieser geheimnisvolle Reiter war.............  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen und ich würde mich wie immer über ein paar Reviews freuen. Denn desto mehr es werden, desto schneller kommt das nächste Kapitel. Also, es liegt wie immer an euch.  
  
Noch ein riesengroßes DANKESCHÖN an die, die reviewt haben:  
  
Lord Mystic, Blackstar, Yanis Tamiem, Auxia, Cosma, kevin2 und koryu  
  
*euchallemalfestknuddel*  
  
@kevin2: Das mit animexx.de wird denk ich nichts. Tut mir leid aber ich kenn mich auf der Seite net aus. Aber ich hoffe du wirst diese Story trotzdem noch weiter lesen. Bis jetzt hast du dich ja auch auf fanfiction.net gut zurecht gefunden, oder? Sonst hättest du meine Story ja nicht gefunden.  
  
@auxia: Im Unterricht verhält sich Harry so als ob er nichts kann aber das wirst du in den nächsten Kapiteln noch näher erfahren. Also sei gespannt! *g*  
  
@Yanis Tamiem: Ich versprech dir, die Kapitel werden noch um einiges länger!!!  
  
@Blackstar: Ich hätte denk ich auch nicht wiederstehen können. Freu mich aber das du die Geschichte auf deutsch auch noch mal liest. (ein Leser mehr für mich, klasse! ;-) ........) Hauptsache du sagst denn anderen nicht wie es weiter geht! *ggg*  
  
So das war's wieder für heute und vergesst den kleinen Knopf in der linken Ecke eures Bildschirms nicht. *liebguck* 


	7. Finding out

Es geht wieder weiter.......... Ich hoffe ich hab euch nicht sooooooo lang warten lassen aber ich hatte viel zu tun doch jetzt sind erst mal Ferien. HURRA!!!!! Die Lehrer scheinen uns das aber nicht zu gönnen und geben uns ein Haufen Sachen über die Ferien auf. Französisch Übersetzung, Spanisch Projekt, ne Arbeit gleich nach den Ferien. So hab ich's gern. *bähhh* Weiß net wann ich das nächste Kapitel fertig hab aber wird mich beeilen, bei den vielen ungeduldigen Lesern.  
  
Das ist das Osterkapitel und seht es als Geschenk an euch. Ja der Osterhasi war mal wieder fleißig.  
  
Disclaimer: Rowling Figuren + Naia's Story = nix meine!!!  
  
So erst mal viel Spass beim Lesen und reviewen nicht vergessen!!!  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Teneb und seine Freunde ritten zum Hauptquartier zurück. Sie redeten über den Fremden und versuchten zu erraten wer er sein könnte.  
  
„Also es war kein Magis, da bin ich mir sicher."Sagte Kobalt.  
  
„Woher willst du das wissen?"Fragte Marisa.  
  
„Wir, also Magis, können einander fühlen. Ich würde es wissen wenn er einer wäre."  
  
„Und er ist kein Elemental."Ergänzte Opheria.  
  
„Warum?"Teneb, der an der Spitze der Gruppe ritt, schaute nach hinten.  
  
„Als er das Feuer herauf beschworen hat, hat er es nicht in der Weise getan wie Elemantals es tun. Wir sind im Einklang mit unserem Element. Er aber hat seine eigene Kraft benutzt um Feuer heraufzubeschwören."  
  
„Also ist er ein Elf."  
  
„Ja, muss er wohl. Alle anderen Möglichkeiten haben wir ausgeschlossen. Aber ich wundere mich wirklich wer er ist. Denn wir alle haben ja gehört das niemand in der Lage sein soll Shadow zu reiten."  
  
„Vielleicht liegen wir falsch und es war doch ein anderes Pferd....."  
  
„Kann sein aber ich denke trotzdem, dass es Shadow war. Ich werde Lienhor fragen, ob jemand es geschafft hat ihn zu reiten."Sagte Opheria.  
  
„Gute Idee......Irgendwie kenne ich aber auch nicht viele Schüler, die Kontrolle über Feuer haben. Hier gibt es vielleicht sechs oder sieben......"  
  
„Yeah! Es könnte Haram sein."Fing Kobalt an.  
  
„Er hat blonde Haare."  
  
„Richtig, dann vielleicht Jeesala."  
  
„Der Reiter war definitiv männlich."Sagte Inir.  
  
„Hör dem Fachmann zu......."Neckte Arnelle ihn.  
  
„ Dann gibt es noch Garan und Ferin."  
  
„Okay, sie haben schwarze Haare, aber Garan kann kein Schwert halten, nicht einmal wenn es um sein Leben gehen würde. Aber es könnte Ferin sein......." Sagte Teneb.  
  
„Und schließlich Kassim und Téal."  
  
„Téal hat braune Haare aber Kassim könnte es auch sein."  
  
Sie wurden still als sie das Hauptquartier erreichten. Schnell sattelten sie ihre Pferde ab und brachte sie wieder auf ihre Koppeln. Dann rannten sie zu Effilins Unterricht. Sie wussten das der Lehrer nicht erfreut sein wird, falls sie zu spät kommen würden. Er würde sie zwar nicht bestrafen weil Teneb und Kobalt bei ihnen waren aber sicher ist sicher.  
  
Der Tag verging ohne große Vorfälle. Am Ende des Reitunterrichts ging Opheria zu Lienhor. Er war gerade dabei sein eigenes Pferd zu streicheln.  
  
„Entschuldigung, ich hätte da mal eine Frage?"  
  
Der Mann schaute Opheria an. Sie war seine Lieblingsschülerin und seine Beste noch dazu.  
  
„Ja, Opheria?"  
  
„Nun Sir, ich möchte wissen ab jemand in der Lage ist Shadow zu reiten?" Fragte sie nur.  
  
„Nein, nie!"Antwortete der Elf. „Diese Pferd ist komplett wild. Niemand hat es bis jetzt geschafft ihn zu zähmen. Das ist eine Schande weil er ist der beste Hengst, den wir haben."  
  
„Wirklich?"  
  
„Ja,"Antwortete Lienhor, so enthusiastisch wie er immer sprach, wenn er über Pferde redete. „ Seine Vorfahren waren alle Champions und seine Abstammung ist eine der bestmöglichsten die es überhaupt gibt. Er ist das Ergebnis aus jahrelanger Zucht. Leider kann man ihn nicht zähmen, wie haben es natürlich versucht. Also benutzen wir ihn nur zur Züchtung. Vielleicht werden seine Nachkommen sich zähmen lassen."  
  
„Das ist erstaunlich!"Rief Opheria kräftig aus um den Lehrer zufrieden zu stellen.  
  
„Ja, nicht?"  
  
„Oh ja und vielen Dank."  
  
„Du kannst mich immer fragen was du wissen möchtest."  
  
„Gut, schönen Abend noch."  
  
„Dir auch."  
  
Sie trennten sich. Lienhor ging zu den Ställen und Opheria zu ihren Freunden.  
  
Sie aßen gerade und unterhielten sich, als Opheria sich seufzten auf ihren Stuhl setzte.  
  
„Und was hast du herausgefunden?"  
  
„Nichts, nur das niemand auf Shadow reiten kann."  
  
„Siehst du es war doch nicht Shadow, ich meine, wir waren ziemlich weit weg von ihm. Du hast es bestimmt mit einem anderen Pferd verwechselt."  
  
„Vielleicht, aber ich war mir so sicher....."  
  
„Vergiss es, Opheria, du musst falsch liegen......"Schnitt Inir ihr ins Wort.  
  
„Na gut aber morgen geh ich da wieder hin, nur um sicherzugehen."  
  
„Ich komm mit."Sagte Teneb. Alle anderen wollten auch mitkommen.  
  
Sie verabredeten sich am nächsten Morgen fünf Uhr an den Ställen.  
  
In der nächsten Woche gingen sie jeden Morgen wieder auf den Hügel, nur um einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Gesicht des Reiters zu erhaschen. Sie hatten keinen Erfolg. Seit sie ihn überrascht hatten, war er vorsichtiger geworden. Er behielt mehr Abstand zum Hügel und die sechs konnten selbst das Pferd nicht mehr identifizieren. Am Anfang der zweiten Woche wollten Tenebs Freunde nicht mehr so zeitig aufstehen nur um blöd auf einem Hügel herumzustehen und zu versuchen einen Blick auf den Fremden zu bekommen. Immer wenn sie versuchten näher heran zu reiten, verschwand der Reiter wieder im Nichts.  
  
„Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich das gemacht habe."Sagte Arnelle gereizt.  
  
„Du hast recht, ich hab es satt jeden Morgen so früh aufzustehen!"Rief Inir.  
  
Die anderen, außer Teneb, stimmten den beiden zu.  
  
„Teneb?"  
  
Der junge Elf war in Gedanken versunken.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Was denkst du darüber?"  
  
„Ich werde weiter versuchen herauszufinden wer er ist..... Ich bin zu neugierig."  
  
„Vielleicht ein bisschen zu neugierig. Aber es könnte ja auch jemand sein der von außerhalb hier her kommt, durch einen unbekannten Weg oder so?......"  
  
„Ich habe.......Ich hab Oras schon gefragt. Er hat gesagt das es unmöglich ist, außer wenn die Person eine ungeheure Power hat. Es gibt Zauber, die es für Außenstehende unmöglich machen hier einfach so aufzutauchen."  
  
„Okay, okay...... Ich verstehe, also können wir diese Möglichkeit ausschließen. Na gut viel Glück morgen. Wir machen nicht mehr mit. Ich steh bestimmt nicht eher als sieben Uhr auf."Sagte Inir.  
  
Seine Freunde stimmten ihm zu.  
  
Teneb war es egal.  
  
„Wie ihr wollt......"  
  
In der nächsten Woche versuchte Teneb jedes kleinste Detail über den Fremden zu finden. Er war nicht erfolgreich aber er gab auch nicht auf. Teneb war für seine Ausdauer und Neugierde bekannt, zwei wichtige Charakterzüge von ihm. Am Ende der zweiten Woche wurde er für seine Bemühungen bezahlt.................  
  
Er hatte sich entschieden noch früher aufzustehen und kam als der Reiter gerade seine Bogenschießübungen machte. Er schoss gerade einen Pfeil ab, als er Teneb bemerkte. Natürlich traf er wieder nicht ins Ziel. Er pfiff, klatschte in die Hände und die Zielscheiben verschwanden, bevor er auf sein Pferd stieg und auch verschwand. Teneb seufzte aber entschied trotzdem wieder nach Beweißen zu suchen, wie er es immer tat. Er stieg von seinem Pferd und lief in der Gegend umher und suchte auf dem Boden. Er war schon nah am aufgeben als ihm etwas ins Auge fiel. Er hockte sich hin und hob es mit angehaltenem Atem auf. Es war ein Pfeil. Er konnte sehen das der Pfeil aus Weide,Phönix- und Adlerfedern hergestellt war. Aber das Metall verwirrte ihn. Er hatte es noch nie zuvor gesehen. Er drehte die Waffe in seiner Hand hin und her. Der Pfeil war in perfekter Balance. Als er den Pfeil noch genauer in Augenschein nahm bemerkte er ein Zeichen, das ins Holz geschnitzt wurde, ein Blitz um genau zu sein Er schaute ihn noch ein letztes Mal an, bevor er zu seinem Pferd zurück ging. Sein Gehirn war voll mit unbeantworteten Fragen. Was hatte dieses Zeichen zu bedeuten? Wer hatte den Pfeil hergestellt? Woher kam der Pfeil her? Und so weiter. Er ritt zum Hauptquartier zurück. Als er sein Pferd Sunray absattelte, war er vollkommen in Gedanken versunken. Er steckte den Pfeil in seinen Rucksack und ging zu seinem Kampfunterricht. Er kam etwas zu spät und Effilin gab ihm einen warnenden Blick bevor er ihm sagte sich zu den anderen zu setzen. Als er seine Freunde erreichte, schauten sie ihn fragend an.  
  
„Warum kamst du zu spät?"Flüsterte Marisa.  
  
„Ich erzähle es euch nach dem Unterricht."  
  
Seine Freunde nickten bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Lehrer schenkten, der angefangen hatte zu sprechen.  
  
„Okay, Jerxos! Heute üben wir noch ein wenig, bevor wir ein kleines Turnier machen. Ihr macht bitte......."  
  
Als er sprach und alle Regeln eines Turniers aufzählte, driffteten Tenebs Gedanken wieder zu dem Fremden. Er entschied sich den Pfeil heute Abend noch mal näher unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Er schaute sich im Raum um, als die Tür aufging und der Mensch eintrat. Er ging zum Ende des Raumes und wartete diskret bis Effilin aufgehört hatte zu reden. Teneb beäugte ihn neugierig. Er hatte ihn total vergessen...... Wie war noch mal sein Name?...... Hassan? Oder vielleicht Hares? Er sah ihn genauer an und bemerkte seine durchschnittliche Größe, seinen dünnen Körper und das zerzauste schwarze Haar. Dann schaute er wieder vor zu seinem Lehrer.  
  
Effilin hatte aufgehört zu reden und schaute jetzt zur anderen Seite des Raumes.  
  
„Mensch!"Bellte er.  
  
Harry schaute hoch. Teneb war etwas verwirrt, als er das ausdruckslose Gesicht sah. War er etwa nicht von Effilin eingeschüchtert?  
  
„Ja, Sir?"  
  
„Denkst du dir, das du später kommen kannst ohne eine angemessene Strafe zu erhalten?"  
  
Harry antwortete nicht.  
  
„ Bist du zu dumm um zu antworten. Das war wohl zu viel verlangt! Du machst nichts, außer unsere Zeit zu verschwenden. Aber du musst darüber anders denken, seit du dir leisten kannst immer zu spät zu meinem Unterricht zu kommen."  
  
Ein paar Schüler lachten. Aber Teneb schaute den Mensch nur genau an. Er hatte immer noch ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht, nichts zeigte auch nur die kleinste Gefühlsregung. So konnte Teneb auch nicht einordnen ob er nun von diesen Worten verletzt war oder nicht.  
  
Dieser Mangel an einer Reaktion schien Effilinn etwas zu überraschen. Der Meister seufzte ärgerlich.  
  
„Weil du ja so überzeugt von dir selbst bist, wird es dir ja auch nicht leicht fallen gegen Teneb zu kämpfen. Sicherlich wird es nicht zu schwer für dich werden......"Seine Stimme triefte nur vor Sarkasmus.  
  
Er klatschte in die Hände.  
  
„Stellt euch eurem Gegner gegenüber. Es gelten die Standartregeln. Wir üben erstmal nur."  
  
Die Jugendlichen gingen in Position und warteten auf Effilins Signal.  
  
Sobald das Zeichen kam, attackierte Teneb Harry. Er hatte sich entschieden den Mensch so schnell wie möglich zu schlagen um ihn nicht noch mehr zu demütigen.  
  
Etwas überraschend blockte er alle Schläge ab. Teneb runzelte seine Stirn. Eigentlich wollte er den Kampf ja so schnell wie möglich beenden und wenn der Mensch so schlecht ist, wie Effilin gesagt hat, hätte er eigentich keinen seiner Schläge halten können. Er machte immer härtere und schwierigere Attacken und war wieder überrascht, dass sein Gegner immer noch alle Schläge abwehren konnte, selbst wenn es zu schwer schien. Als er ihm ins Gesicht schlagen wollte, duckte sich der Mensch. Harrys Haare wurden zur Seite geworfen und sein ganzes Gesicht war zu sehen. Plötzlich bemerkte Teneb etwas, was ihn total verblüffte. An der Stirn des Menschen war ein Blitz zu sehen. Der Gleiche der auch auf dem Pfeil war.............  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Harry hätte schwören können, dass er wieder beobachtet wurde. Aber diesmal war er so in sein Training vertieft gewesen, dass er den Störenfried nicht hatte kommen sehen. Deshalb musste er wieder mal schnell verschwinden. Aber heute morgen hatte er einen Pfeil verloren, er wollte, nein musste, ihn wiederfinden, doch er hatte keinen Erflog. Zu allem Übel kam er noch zu spät zum Unterricht! Was für ein Tag!  
  
Er huschte leise ins Klassenzimmer und hoffte das Effilin sein Fehlen nicht bemerkt hatte. Aber so viel Glück hatte er nicht. Er hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, als Effilin anfing ihn wieder zu beleidigen, dies hatte er ja schon oft genug gehört. Er war etwas beunruhigt als er nur zur Übung gegen Teneb kämpfen sollte, aber er wischte die Sorgen schnell weg. Er würde eine Niederlage vormachen und so schlecht verlieren das Effilin zufrieden sein würde. Er stellte sich dem jungen Elf gegenüber und wartete auf den Anfang des Kampfes. Als sein Gegner angriff, duckte er sich und wehrte die Attacken ab. Harry war beschäftigt damit so zu tun als könnte er nicht richtig kämpfen und deshalb verpasste er fast einen Schlag der auf sein Gesicht zielte. Harry musste sich sehr schnell ducken. Dann stellte er sich wieder in die Abwehrstellung und wartete auf den nächsten Schlag, aber der kam nicht. Er schaute auf und sah Teneb, wie er auf seine Stirn starrte. Er runzelte seine Stirn und fragte sich was so verwunderlich mit seiner Narbe war. Sicherlich sie hatte eine sonderbare Form, die die ganze Zaubererwelt kannte aber da war nichts eigenartiges für einen Elfen zu erkennen........... Dann ging ihm plötzlich ein Licht auf, die Form! Sein Pfeil! Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein, diese Markierung zu nehmen!!!  
  
In seinen Gedanken fing er an sich selbst zu schlagen. Er wurde nervös. Harry ging einen schritt vorwärts und fasste nach Tenebs Arm. Er wusste wenn er Teneb jetzt nicht angreifen würde, würde Effilin bestimmt etwas merken.  
  
„Steh nicht herum wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Du musst diesen Kampf gewinnen, also greif an! Es sollte für dich doch nicht zu schwer sein einen schwachen Menschen zu besiegen, ich bin......."Flüsterte er schnell in die Ohren des jungen Elfs.  
  
Dies schien Teneb wieder in die Realität und gleichzeitig seinen Stolz zurückzuholen.  
  
Er griff den jungen Zauberer gewaltsam an. Harry, der diese Reaktion schon vorhergesehen hatte, wehrte den Schlag noch ab und spielte dann schnell seine eigene Niederlage vor. Er fiel auf seinen Rücken.  
  
Sofort fing Effilin an ihn anzuschreien.  
  
„Ich gebe auf! Du bist hoffnungslos! Ich wunder mich wirklich wie du ausgewählt werden konntest und warum du immer noch zum Unterricht kommst, wenn du nicht einmal die leichtesten Sachen hinbekommst.!"  
  
So ging es Minuten weiter und Harry versuchte beschämt und gedemütigt auszuschauen. Er spürte Tenebs Blick auf sich. Schließlich war Effilin mit seiner Rede fertig und wendete sich wieder den anderen zu, die in der zwischen Zeit ihre Kämpfe beendet hatten, um Effilin zuzuhören. Sie waren wieder höchst erfreut zu sehen das Harry angeschrieen wurde.  
  
„Sind alle fertig? Schüttelt euch die Hände!"  
  
Jeder schüttelte die Hand seines Gegners und gratulierte ihm für den tollen Kampf. Teneb fühlte einen kleinen Zettel in seiner Hand, als er Harrys Hand schüttelte.  
  
Sie nahmen wieder Platz und Effilin erklärte noch mal den Ablauf des Tourniers. Als die ersten anfingen zu kämpfen, schaute Teneb sich die Notiz an. Darauf stand: Treff mich morgen um fünf auf dem Hügel: Komm allein und sprich mit niemanden darüber. Er schaute zu Harry, der gerade wieder die Schwerter polierte, denn Effilin hatte ihm verboten an dem kleinen Tournier mitzumachen. Ihre Augen trafen sich und Teneb nickte. Er steckte den Zettel ein und bereitete sich auf seinen ersten Kampf vor gegen Garth.  
  
Teneb gewann mit Leichtigkeit, sehr zur Freude Effilins.  
  
Den ganzen Tag lang beobachtete er Harry. Er versuchte irgendeine Fähigkeit zu entdecken die der Mensch immer bei seinem Training zeigte. Als ihn seine Freunde fragten warum er am Morgen zu spät kam, sagte Teneb einfach sein Pferd hätte ein Hufeisen verloren. Er konnte sich nur schwer zurückhalten, den Mensch einfach zu greifen und ihm all die Fragen zu fragen, die in seinem Kopf rumschwirrten. Doch er musste sich noch gedulden. Aber wie konnte ein...... Mensch so mächtig werden! Das war nicht....... richtig! Das war wahrscheinlich der erste Tag, an dem er nicht dem Unterricht folgte. Den ganzen Abend lang war er unnatürlich ruhig. Er dachte nur noch über das morgige Treffen nach. Deshalb ging er ziemlich früh zu Bett. Doch er konnte nicht so schnell einschlafen, denn seine Gedanken schwirrten immer noch um Harry. Trotzdem stand er 4.30 Uhr auf. Er sprang buchstäblich aus dem Bett. Als er vor dem Bett des Menschen anhielt, musste er zwei mal hinschauen. Er lag noch friedlich schlafend dort. Er näherte sich ihm und packte ihm an den Arm. Doch eigentlich fasste er nur dünne Luft. Teneb zog seine Hand schnell wieder zurück.  
  
„Eine Illusion,"murmelte er. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und setzte dies auch mit auf die Liste seiner Fragen. Er machte sich fertig, verließ das Hauptquartier und kam etwas zu spät am Hügel an. Der Mensch war wie immer da und diesmal erkannte Teneb ihn. Harry war inmitten seiner Schwertkampfübung und Teneb entschied sich ihn nicht zu unterbrechen. Er kam leise näher und schaute Harry genau zu. Er bemerkte kaum das Pferd, welches nur ein paar Meter weiter friedlich graste. Shadow lies sich von Harrys Übungen nicht stören.  
  
Teneb studierte genau seine Bewegungen und seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Am Tag zuvor, war er von Harrys Blick stutzig geworden. Der Junge hatte ein unlesbares Gesicht, das nie auch nur irgendein Gefühl gezeigt hatte. Es sah immer kalt und gleichgültig aus. Doch jetzt war Harrys Gesicht konzentriert. Teneb schaute ihm gebannt zu. Er war von ihm fasziniert. Die Bewegungen waren beinahe tadellos, außer ein paar kleineren Details, die man aber getrost übersehen konnte. Natürlich könnte ein Elf diese Reihenfolge an Bewegungen auch ohne Fehler hinbekommen aber für einen Menschen sah es schon sehr anmutig aus, jedenfalls besser als bei allen anderen Kämpfern, die Teneb hier gesehen hatte. Da war etwas in seinen Bewegungen, Teneb konnte sagen, dass der Mensch sein ganzes Sein in diesen `Tanz` legte.  
  
Als Harry seine Übung beendet hatte, kam Teneb näher. Der junge Zauberer ignorierte Teneb erst mal völlig. Er putzte sein Schwert und verstaute es dann.  
  
Dann war es erst mal still, bis Harry endlich etwas sagte.  
  
„Du bist also gekommen........"Sagte er mit kalter Stimme. Harry war nicht in seiner besten Laune. Er wurde erkannt, etwas was er eigentlich vermeiden wollte und dazu kam noch das ihn seine Narbe diese Nacht wieder geweckt hatte. Sie hatte wieder Stunden gezwickt. Das war jetzt in den letzten zwei Monaten schon öfter passiert und somit wusste Harry, dass Voldemort wieder irgendetwas schreckliches tat...... Er tötete nicht, denn dann würde seine Narben brennen, doch er tat etwas anderes grausames. Es war sehr frustrierend, denn seit Harry hier war hatte er noch keinen Traum über Voldemort gehabt, das hieß für den Dunklen Lord ging alles wie geplant, denn wenn Voldemort wütend wäre, hätte Harry Alpträume.  
  
„Das war einfach erstaunlich!"Sagte Teneb nun leise.  
  
„Also ist der Mensch es wert die Aufmerksamkeit eines Elfen zu bekommen?......."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Das Leben in Hogwarts ging weiter, doch Harrys Verschwinden war aus den Köpfen der Schüler und Lehrer noch lange nicht verdrängt worden. Es waren schon drei Monate vergangen, seit das neue Schuljahr angefangen hatte, also war es bald Weihnachten. Die ganze Zaubererwelt suchte noch nach Harry und der Tagesprophet veröffentlichte einen kleinen Artikel über die Fortschritte der Suche. Aber die Leute gaben langsam auf zu hoffen den Jungen-der-lebt wiederzufinden. Die Meisten glaubten schon das Harry tot war.  
  
Hermine und Ron gehörten nicht zu dieser Gruppe. Sie glaubten entschlossen daran, dass Harry noch am Leben war. Doch sie waren sehr beunruhigt. Fudge weigerte sich immer noch standhaft an die Auferstehung Voldemorts zu glauben und das machte Ron und Hermine äußerst rasend.  
  
„Kann der Mann eigentlich noch dummer sein?"Sagte Ron wütend und las dabei den Tagesprophten, denn die Eule gerade eben gebracht hatte.  
  
„Was hat er denn schon wieder gemacht."Fragte Hermine.  
  
„Hör zu: Ich wurde schon öfters über die mögliche Rückkehr von Du-Weißt- Schon-Wem befragt. Ich möchte sagen das dies einfach ein riesengroßer Unsinn ist, den sich der Junge-der-lebt nur ausgedacht hat. Aber wahrscheinlich muss ich die Zaubererwelt einfach nur daran erinnern, dass nach dem Tod eines Schülers beim Trimagischen Tournier, der Junge einfach wahnsinnig geworden ist, vielleicht auch eine Folge von Avada Kadavra. Es gibt absolut keinen Grund panisch zu werden, nur weil ein kleiner Junge Unsinn erzählt hat. Er wurde Opfer einer Illusion oder Halluzination. Ich möchte noch ergänzen das Harry Potter angeblich Zeuge von Diggory's Tod gewesen sein sollte, also spielte er auch eine Rolle in der Sache, deshalb könnte es auch möglich sein das der Junge einfach die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte und denn Jungen selber umgebracht hat. Also noch mal, ich bitte jeden noch mal darüber nachzudenken: denn es besteht keine Gefahr." Dies waren die Worte des Ministers als er über die Gerüchte von der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords gefragt wurde. Als er über die abnormalen, magischen Aktivitäten in Sibirien, Transsylvanien und in Brasilien ( häufiges Erscheinen von Dunklen Kreaturen), befragt wurde, antwortete er das manche Leute sich einfach nur Vorteile von diesen Gerüchten versprechen. Sie wollten sich nur wichtig machen. Was können wir glauben? Albus Dumbledore, gegenwärtiger Schulleiter von Hogwarts, hatte die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords bestätigt und ist der Meinung das sich die magische Welt für einen erneuten Krieg rüsten müsste. Der Schulleiter hat schon die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen um Hogwarts geschärft, um die Eltern zu beruhigen, die um die Sicherheit ihrer Kinder schon besorgt waren. Ist Du- Weißt-Schon-Wer wirklich zurück? Oder ist es nur ein riesengroßer Scherz? Diese Frage bleibt noch unbeantwortet."Und so weiter, ich erspar dir den Rest des Artikels,"Sagte Ron immer noch verärgert.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht ob er dumm ist aber du musst dir eingestehen, dass diese Blindheit und Starrköpfigkeit einfach nur unglaubwürdig ist ........" Antwortet die junge Hexe.  
  
„Yeah, ich bin sicher, wenn er ein Animagus wäre, wäre er ein Maulesel......."  
  
„Vielleicht, was haben wir jetzt?"  
  
„Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mit den Ravenclaws."  
  
„Wenigstens haben wir nicht Zaubertränke."  
  
„Du hast Recht; los wir müssen gehen oder wir kommen zu spät."  
  
„Ich komme, ich komme."  
  
Sie waren die ersten die im Klassenzimmer ankamen. Sie nahmen die Sitze in der vordersten Reihe. Ihre Lehrerin Professor Figg saß an ihrem Tisch und las in einem dicken Buch.  
  
Die zwei Gryffindors nahmen ihre Hausaufgaben und legten sie auf den Tisch, dann fingen sie leise miteinander zu reden an bis die anderen kamen. Professor Figg war eine gute Lehrerin, fast so gut wie Professor Lupin. Heute wollten sie mit einem neuen Thema beginnen.  
  
Als alle Schüler da waren, schloss sie ihr Buch, stand auf und ordnete ihre Notizen. Dann schaute sie zu den Schülern.  
  
„Okay, heute wollen wir über Drachen sprechen und wie ihr euch gegen sie verteidigen könnt."  
  
Hermine und Ron schauten sich an. Beide dachten wohl das selbe: Norbert.  
  
„Kann mir jemand sagen, welches die Schwachstelle eines Drachens ist?"  
  
Hermine meldete sich, genauso wie ein paar andere Ravenclaws.  
  
„Miss Granger?"  
  
„Die Schwachstellen eines Drachens sind seine Augen."  
  
„Exakt, fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Die Augen eines Drachens sind eine von wenigen Schwachstellen die ein Drache überhaupt besitzt. Kann mir jemand sagen warum ein Drache nur so wenige Schwachstellen hat?"  
  
Dieses Mal antwortete ein Ravenclaw.  
  
„Die Schuppen beschützen Drachen vor Magie."  
  
„Richtig, fünf Punkte. Um einen Drachen zu Erblinden kann man den Conjonktive Zauber benutzen. Dadurch wird der Drache für einige Zeit nicht in der Lage sein euch zu sehen, also er erblindet. Die schlechte Seite diesen Zaubers ist, das er schmerzhaft ist und deswegen der Drache wahrscheinlich noch wütender wird und somit gefährlicher. Man kann auch den einfachen Erblindungszauber benutzen, der hält aber nicht sehr lang an, so das es schwer werden könnte zu entkommen. So welches sind die Waffen eines Drachens?"  
  
Verschiedene Antworten waren zu hören. ``Feuer``, ``Hörner``, ``Krallen`` und andere Beispiele.  
  
„Sehr gut. Jetzt wollen wir ein paar nützliche Zaubersprüche lernen, die ihr anwenden könnt, wenn ihr mal einem Drachen begegnen solltet. Zuerst........"In der folgenden Stunde übten sie Unsichtbarkeitszauber, Zaubersprüche die deinen Geruch überdecken oder das der Drache die Bewegungen des Zauberers nicht mehr hören kann. Diese Sprüche sind auch sehr nützlich zum spionieren. Ein paar Minuten vor dem Ende der Stunde bat sie die Schüler ihre Zauberstäbe wegzustecken.  
  
„Wie ihr alle wisst gibt es auf der Welt rund zehn verschiedene Drachenarten, die wir alle bewachen. Aber es gibt eine Legende über Leute, die in der Lage sind auf Drachen zu reiten, die sich von unseren bekannten Arten, erheblich unterscheiden. Diese Legende ist über hundert Jahre alt und die meisten Historiker denken das sie reine Erfindung sei. Aber über die Jahrzehnte verteilt, gab es öfters ein paar Zeugen, die behaupten unbekannte und seltsame Drachenarten zu Gesicht bekommen zu haben. Eine Erklärung wäre zum Beispiel die Möglichkeit das sich unterschiedliche Arten gepaart und Mischlinge zur Welt gebracht haben. Um einen Mischling zu bekämpfen, benutzt man einfach die gleichen Sprüche wie bei einen normalen Drachen. Man muss nur aufpassen, dass der Drache nicht die Eigenschaften von beiden Eltern hat, denn dann könnte es noch gefährlicher für euch werden." Gerade als sie geendet hatte, klingelte es und die Schüler packten ihre Bücher zusammen und gingen zu ihrem nächsten Unterricht.  
  
„Das war sehr interessant."Sagte Hermine.  
  
„Yeah, ich wünschte das hätten wir schon in unserem ersten Schuljahr gewusst..... Und Harry wäre froh gewesen wenn er es letztes Jahr in der ersten Aufgabe gewusst hätte."  
  
Die Erwähnung ihres besten Freundes verschlechterte ihre gute Laune wieder. Auf dem Weg zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer waren sei ruhig und die beiden dachten über die vergangenen Jahre nach.  
  
Verwandlung war wie immer, sie lernten gerade Animagi aber nur die Theorie. Diese Unterricht verbesserte ihre Laune nicht gerade, denn etwas über Animagi zu lernen, hätte Harry sicherlich gefallen.  
  
Als die Ferien immer näher kamen, gaben die Lehrer ihnen wieder massenweise Hausaufgaben auf.  
  
Zaubertränke wurde immer unerträglicher: durch Malfoys Kommentare und Snapes Ungerechtigkeit gegenüber Gryffindor, die seit letztem Jahr noch gewachsen ist, verloren die Gryffindors ihren Willen und ihre Konzentration und deshalb verloren sie noch mehr Punkte, der Durchschnitt lag bei dreißig Punkten.  
  
Es gab wieder Duellierunterricht, aber diesmal nicht als freiwilligen Kurs, sonders als normalen Unterricht. Unnötig zu sagen, dass die meisten Schüler sich für dieses Fach entschieden haben. Der Unterricht war völlig anders, als der von Lockhart. Die Schüler lernten effektive Flüche, Verteidigungsmethoden......... Es war eine riesige Überraschung als sie herausfanden wer sie in diesem Fach unterrichten sollte: Moody und Lupin. Die Rückkehr von Professor Lupin war der Mehrheit der Schüler zu verdanken, besonders von denen die ihn in seinem Jahr in Hogwarts als Lehrer hatten.  
  
Die Weihnachtsferien kamen und die Schüler seufzten vor Erleichterung auf.  
  
Am Weihnachtstag wachten Hermine und Ron sehr früh auf. Sie hatten sich beiden entschieden über Weihnachten in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Beide gingen runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und fingen an ihre Geschenke zu öffnen. Ron bekam wie immer den üblichen Pullover, eine Menge Süßigkeiten, ein Poster von den Chudley Canons und einige Scherzartikel von Fred und George. Er bekam von den Zweien aber auch noch ein anderes Geschenk. Schnell riss er das Papier von dem Geschenk und Ron staunte nicht schlecht als ein nagelneuer Festumhang zum Vorschein kam. Ron fragte sich wo sie das Geld für dieses Geschenk herhatten. Hermine bekam wie immer eine Menge Bücher, etwas Schmuck und ein paar anderen Dinge. Beim Auspacken sprachen die beiden kein Wort miteinander, den sie dachten immer noch an Harry. Sie hatten schon paar Mal versucht mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen, indem sie Hedwig losschickten aber sie konnte ihn auch nicht finden...... Ihre einzige Hoffnung war das es ihm gut ging.  
  
Dann liefen sie wie jeden Morgen in die Große Halle. Diese war wie immer aufwendig dekoriert: wundervoll geschmückte Weihnachtsbäume, überall schwebten kleine Schneeflocken von der Decke und vieles mehr. Nicht viele Schüler waren dieses Jahr hier geblieben, kaum zehn Schüler in jedem Haus. Als sie langsam aßen, sie sprachen kein Wort dabei, kamen die Eulen mit ihrer Post. Eine Eule lies den Tagespropheten vor Ron fallen.  
  
„Kann ich mal sehen?"Fragte Hermine und zeigte auf die Zeitung.  
  
Ron schaute auf.  
  
„Natürlich!"  
  
Als Hermine sich durch die Überschriften gelesen hatte flüsterte sie plötzlich sehr aufgeregt.  
  
„Ron, Ron! Hör mal zu! Heute Nacht geschah etwas seltsames. Ungefähr um Mitternacht, meldeten die Drachenpfleger, ein höchst ungewöhnliches Verhalten der Drachen. Sie sprangen in die Luft, fingen an zu brüllen und flogen überall umher. Die Ministeriumsleute hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, die Muggles zu beruhigen und ihre Gedächtnisse zu ändern. Dieses Verhalten wurde auf der ganzen Welt beobachtet. Alle Drachen schienen betroffen und die Drachenforscher können sich dieses Verhalten nicht erklären. `` Wir haben keine Erklärung auf das Geschehene. Es wird wohl ein Rätsel bleiben." Sämtliche Drachenbändiger berichteten das die Drachen Schmerzen zu haben schienen. Die verscheiden Ministerien versuchen immer noch Erklärungen zu finden. Manche Leute denken das dies im Zusammenhang mit eine seltsamen magischen Welle steht, die oben im Norden im Ocean beobachtet wurde, welche angebliche die Wassermenschen zu verantworten haben. Doch als diese darüber befragt wurden, meinten sie nichts damit zutun zu haben. Das Rätsel bleibt also."  
  
„Das ist sehr seltsam......"  
  
„Ja, ich wundere mich was der Grund dieses Verhaltens war. Denkst du, dass das etwas mit Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem zu tun hat.?"  
  
„Vielleicht......."Antwortete Ron und frühstückte weiter. Er schien sich nicht sehr für dies zu interessieren. Schließlich war es Charlie's Angelegenheit und nicht seine.  
  
Sie beendeten ihr Frühstück und gingen dann zu Hagrid. Sie verbrachten den Vormittag in seiner Hütte und redeten. Der Halbriese war sehr interessiert an dem Artikel über die Drachen. Die Ferien vergingen schnell und die Schule begann schließlich wieder. Dieses mal waren die Lehrer nach gestresster, denn die ZAGs kamen immer näher. Hermine fing schon an fleißig zu lernen. Ron erklärte sie deswegen als verrückt.  
  
Der Januar ging langsam zu Ende und wieder passierten seltsame Dinge. Es begann mit einem Einbruch in ein Muggle Museum. Das sonderbare daran war, dass sie Alarmanlage nicht losging und die Türen und Gitter nicht aufgebrochen wurden. Die Kameras hatten nichts aufgenommen. Die Einbrecher hatten nur eine Sache gestohlen: eine altes Armband, welches in eine Aztekenhöhle gefunden wurde. Auf dem Armband waren Schriftzeichen eingraviert und die Archäologen waren nicht in der Lage diese zu entziffern.  
  
Aber dies war nur der erste Einbruch. Ihm folgten noch zahlreiche andere. In verscheiden Muggle Museen verschwanden viele Dinge: ein ägyptisches Amulett, ein alter Pokal, ein römischer Dolch........ Aber auch Universitäten wurden geplündert: verschiedene alte Pergamente verschwanden genauso wie einige Manuskripte.  
  
Sogar im Ministerium verschwanden Dokumente, doch diese Tatsache wurde sorgfältig verborgen gehalten.  
  
Hermine und Ron dachten, wie die meisten der Leute, die an die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords glaubten, dass das Teile eines gigantischen Plans sind und deshalb wurde versucht die gestohlenen Dinge wieder zu finden aber ohne Erfolg...........  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_***_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Und ihr habt es wieder geschafft. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Also schreibt mir bitte eure Meinung. Dann übersetzt ich auch schneller, versprochen!!!  
  
Und dann noch VIELEN DANK von mir an meine lieben Reviewer!!! Ihr seid einfach die Besten. *g*  
  
Koryu; Eeus; Yanis Tamiem; Blackstar; Lord Mystic; Kissymouse; Monkey; Fidi; bloody Death Eater und Juan  
  
@Eeus: Im Moment sind im englischen schon 21 Kapitel erschienen, aber im 22 Kapitel da kommt er erst mal wieder nach Hogwarts zurück. Also werden es bestimmt noch viele Kapitel mehr. Kannst sich also auf jede Menge Lesespaß freuen. *ggg*  
  
@Blackstar: Hab auch sehr lang gebraucht zum durchlesen. Ist ja auch nicht grad wenig. Ich muss scho verrückt sein um das zu übersetzten. ;) *lach*  
  
@Monkey: Tja das mit dem Training. Ist halt Harry, der kann das. Wenn du es genau wissen willst musst du dich an naia wenden, die kann dir des bestimmt sagen. *sicherbin*  
  
@Juan: Kannst du mir dein Review noch mal auf deutsch schicken? Hab leider nicht so viel verstanden. Was ist das eigentlich für ne Sprache und woher kommst du? Würde mich mal interessieren. *g*  
  
Kann mir jemand sagen wie man das mit dem kursiv, dick, fett ....... schreiben und das mit unterstreichen macht? Ich mach das zwar immer aber wenn das Kapitel dann upgeloaded ist, ist alles wieder verschwunden. Wäre nett wenn mir da irgendjemand weiter helfen könnte.  
  
Wünsch euch noch allen schöne Ostern und viele Süßigkeiten!!! Bis zum nächsten Mal!!! Eure sweet-wanda 


	8. Deal

Und es geht weiter!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts!!!  
  
Viel Spass mit Kapitel 7!!!  
  
*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_ 7. Kapitel *_*_*__*_*_*_*_**_*_*_  
  
„Das war erstaunlich!"Sagte Teneb leise.  
  
„Also ist der Mensch es wert die Aufmerksamkeit eines Elfen zu bekommen?......"  
  
°:O°:O:°:°O:O°:O°:°O°O:°O°°::°O°:°°O°:O:°:O°O:°:°O°:  
  
Teneb errötete ein wenig als er Harrys Antwort darauf hörte.  
  
„Nun..... Ich...... ."  
  
Er war etwas verwirrt wegen Harrys unterschiedlichem Verhalten ihm gegenüber. Er verhielt sich nicht schüchtern oder verängstigt...... Seine Verwirrung musste wahrscheinlich klar in seinem Gesicht zu sehen sein, denn Harry fing an zu grinsen.  
  
„Jetzt bist du wohl sprachlos, was?"  
  
„Ich......."  
  
Harry hatte langsam die Nase voll, von Tenebs Zögern und desto schneller diese Unterhaltung vorbei war, desto besser. Sein Schlafmangel in letzter Zeit ging ihm schon gewaltig auf die Nerven. Sicher es war nicht so schlimm, wie in seinen ersten Tagen die er hier verbracht hatte. Während dieser Tage hatte seine Narbe nur gepocht. Dann hatte er einige Zeit Ruhe vor irgendwelchen Schmerzen mit seiner Narbe gehabt. Dann nach zwei Monaten begann seine Narbe zu zwicken. Das hielt ihn jede Nacht vom schlafen ab.....  
  
„Was möchtest du?" Fragte er kurz.  
  
Die plötzliche Frage überraschte Teneb genauso wie die hörbare Härte in Harrys Stimme. Er dachte ein paar Sekunden über seine Antwort nach........  
  
„Warst du es?"  
  
„Wer?"  
  
„Du weißt was ich meine! Warst du es?"  
  
„Sorry, aber leider habe ich nicht die Fähigkeit, wie vielleicht andere Leute hier, Gedanken zu lesen........"  
  
Er konnte sehen das Harry nur mit ihm spielte und jeden Moment davon genoss......... Teneb war nun zwischen seinem Stolz und seiner Neugier hin und hergerissen. Er wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Doch schließlich siegte seine Neugier.  
  
„Bist du es der jeden Morgen hier übt?"Sagte er langsam und so als ob er zu einem Baby sprechen würde.  
  
„Ist es nicht egal?"  
  
Teneb bekam langsam die Nase voll. Seine Augen blitzten ärgerlich.  
  
„Antworte einfach nur auf die verdammte Frage! So schwer ist das nicht: du musst einfach nur ja oder nein sagen!"  
  
Harry grinste nur. Das machte Teneb nur noch wütender.  
  
„Es macht keinen Sinn auf eine Frage zu antworten, deren Antwort du sowieso schon kennst! Warum willst du das überhaupt wissen?"  
  
Teneb antwortete ihm nicht.  
  
„Schau, was würdest du mit dieser Information machen? Nichts? Warum sollte ich dir dann antworten?"  
  
„Nun, ich weiß nicht, aber........"  
  
„Also weißt du nicht was du dann machen würdest aber du willst es trotzdem wissen..... Ist das nicht etwas widersinnig?"  
  
„ANTWORTE!!!"  
  
„Du kennst die Antwort doch schon, sonst würdest du heute Morgen nicht hier sein!"  
  
Tenebs Ärger wuchs immer mehr. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass der Mensch den Mut hatte sich ihm so zu widersetzten! Er hatte angenommen das der Mensch ihm sofort antworten würde. Er war es gewohnt das die Leute nach seiner Nase tanzten. Sein Vater war der Ratgeber des Königs und er ist mit dem Prinz zusammen aufgewachsen. Er hatte seine ganze Kindheit auf dem Hof des Königs verbracht und mit Prinz Celen gespielt. Später, wenn sein königlicher Freund gekrönt wird, dann wird Teneb sein Ratgeber. Das war eine wohlbekannte Tatsache und niemand wagte es Teneb zu verärgern. Die meisten Leute mögen ihn, zwar waren einige sicher neidisch aber niemand hasste ihn wirklich.  
  
„Was ist mit dir! Kannst du nicht einfach antworten oder ist es für dich zu viel verlangt?"  
  
Harry's Augen funkelten wütend, doch dies hielt nicht lange an. Harry fand es sogar äußerst amüsant.  
  
„Und was ist mit dir, mischt dich in Sachen ein, die dich überhaupt nichts angehen!"  
  
Teneb wisch einen Schritt zurück......  
  
„Ich......"  
  
„Nun, die wichtigste Sache ist was du jetzt gedenkst zu tun?"Fragte Harry aus heiterem Himmel, seine grünen Augen schauten intensiv in die von Teneb.  
  
„Also, ich weiß nicht....... und überhaupt ist es nicht egal?"  
  
Harry warf ihm einen klar aussagenden Blick zu: Bist-du-so-dumm-oder-tust- du-nur-so?  
  
„Denk mal nach Teneb, der Elf, denk mal ganz scharf nach. Denkst du die sogenannte Lehrer würden sehr glücklich sein zu erfahren das ich kämpfen kann und ein gutes Level im zaubern erreicht habe, ohne ihre Hilfe? Denkst du sie würden sich darüber freuen? Nicht vergessend, dass ich Shadow reiten kann, etwas was mir nicht erlaubt war. So, jetzt noch mal, was willst du jetzt tun?"  
  
Teneb blieb ruhig und versuchte zu registrieren was Harry gerade gesagt hatte. Der junge Zauberer seufzte.  
  
„Nun, ich würde dir sehr dankbar sein, wenn du deinen Mund halten würdest........"Seine Stimme war sehr streng.  
  
„Und wenn nicht?"Unterbrach Teneb ihn. Er mochte es gar nicht herum kommandiert zu werden.  
  
„Dann werde ich dich schon dazu bringen. Ein einfacher Gedächtnis Zauber und du wirst dich an nichts erinnern......"  
  
Teneb fing an laut zu lachen. Gedächtnis Zauber, keine Gefahr. Elfen waren immun gegen solche Zauber und Teneb selbst hatte sich einen starken Widerstand gegen fast alle Flüche, Zauber und Hexereien aufgebaut.  
  
„Bist du wirklich so dumm, Mensch. Gedächtnis Zauber wirken nicht bei Elfen!....."  
  
„Wirklich? Und was ist mit dem Oufora Zauber?"Sagte Harry mit einem wissenden Grinsen.  
  
Teneb wurde blass.  
  
„Wie kannst du über diesen Zauber bescheid wissen?"Stotterte er.  
  
„Also kennst du ihn auch...... Sehr nützlicher Zauber, oder? Er würde eine ausgewählte Erinnerung einfach wegwischen. Und das beste ist, dass es an jedem wirkt, egal welcher Art er ist, also das bedeutet bei Menschen, Elfen, Magis, Elementals und so weiter!"  
  
„Das weiß ich! Aber woher weißt du es? Das ist eines der meist gehütetsten Geheimnisse der Elfen........."  
  
„Ich habe meine Quellen..."  
  
Harry grinste geistlich, er konnte Arxeren nicht genug danken, dass er ihm diesen Fluch beigebracht hat......! Und der Gesichtsausdruck von dem Elf war einfach unbezahlbar!  
  
Teneb verharrte einige Sekunden und blieb still. Bluffte der Mensch nur? Oder war es sein Ernst? Einerseits wollte Teneb sich nicht unterwerfen aber andererseits war da der Oufora Zauber.  
  
„Na gut, ich werde meinen Mund über diese Sache halten."  
  
„Gut"Harry nickte, drehte sich um und wollte zu seinem Pferd gehen. Shadow hatte brav auf ihn gewartet.  
  
„Hey! Warte!"Schrie Teneb und packte Harry von hinten am Arm.  
  
Falsche Bewegung.  
  
Bevor er es richtig realisieren konnte, lag er auf dem Boden. Lauter Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen........  
  
Harry schaute ihn etwas entschuldigend an. Bei seinem Training mit Arxeren, hatte er starke Verteidigungsreflexe entwickelt. „Immer Wachsam!"Moody's Satz war eine der ersten Regeln von Arxeren. Harry entschied sich nett zu sein und wollte Teneb hoch helfen.  
  
„Tut mir leid aber du solltest Leute nicht so anspringen........"  
  
Teneb starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und war sprachlos. Dieser Mensch schaffte es ihn in weinigen Sekunden zum fallen zu bringen! Das war nicht richtig!  
  
„W-Wie bist du SO stark geworden!?"Fragte er unsicher. Er ignorierte Harry's Hand einfach und stand alleine auf.  
  
Harry war es gewohnt abgewiesen zu werden und es machte ihn nichts aus das Teneb seine Hilfe nicht angenommen hatte. Er wirbelte herum und ging zu Shadow.  
  
„Das geht dich nichts an!"  
  
Aber der Elf gab nicht auf. Er erreichte Harry schnell und hielt ihn zurück.  
  
„Wie!?"  
  
Harry hatte keine Lust mehr, deshalb antwortete er ihm.  
  
„Ich habe trainiert."  
  
„Mit wem?"Fragte Teneb sofort weiter.  
  
„Wenn ich antworte, lässt du mich dann allein?"Seufzte Harry verärgert.  
  
„Okay, wer?"  
  
„Mein geistlicher Wächter."  
  
Stille! Harry zählte langsam von fünf bis null herunter aber nur in seinem Kopf. Fünf, Vier, Drei, Zwei, Eins,.......  
  
„DEIN GEISTLICHER WÄCHTER!!!"  
  
Null....Genau richtig.  
  
„Hast du etwas mit den Ohren?"  
  
„Wie hast du es geschafft deinen Wächter zu finden? Du konntest doch nicht einmal in eine richtige Trance fallen und Nerthor hat uns erzählt das man über ein Jahr braucht um seinen Wächter zu finden!"  
  
„Wer sagt das er damit richtig liegt?"  
  
„Er ist ein Lehrer!"  
  
„Das heißt nicht, dass er allwissend ist!"  
  
„Aber......"  
  
„Da gibt es kein aber, wenn du mir nicht glauben willst, okay. Das interessiert mich nicht und wärest du so freundlich mein Handgelenk loszulassen.!"  
  
Teneb bemerkte jetzt erst, dass er Harry immer noch festhielt. Als er sein Handgelenk loslassen wollte, fiel ihm etwas ins Auge. Er festigte seinen Griff noch mal und verengte seine Augen. Gewiss, er hatte richtig gesehen. Er konnte klar an beiden Handgelenken halbmondförmige Narben erkennen. Er schaute dem Menschen ins Gesicht, konnte aber nicht erkennen was er jetzt fühlte.  
  
„Woher hast du diese Narben?"Teneb wusste das eine dumme Frage war, er wollte es trotzdem wissen.  
  
Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Menschen veränderte sich schlagartig von ausdruckslos zu eisig.  
  
„Nach was sieht es denn für dich aus?"  
  
Teneb war wie betäubt.  
  
„Wie?.........Warum solltest du so etwas dummes tun!"  
  
Er wusste das es nicht die schlaueste Antwort von ihm war.  
  
„Dumm!"Wiederholte Harry und schaute das erste Mal wirklich seine Gefühle: Unglaube, aber auch Wut. Dann fing er an zu lachen, ein raues, bitteres Lachen.  
  
„Du, von allen Menschen hier, fragst mich warum ich das getan hab!"Seine Ärger wuchs immer mehr an."Nun gut, denk nach und versuch mal meine Gründe zu erraten."  
  
Harry ging weg und stieg auf Shadow. Bevor er entgültig ging, schaute er noch mal auf Teneb hinab.  
  
„Übrigens, ich habe einen Namen."  
  
Dann verschwand er.  
  
Teneb stand nun da, geschockt und nicht wissend was er jetzt tun soll. Sein Verstand war in einem riesigem Durcheinander. Langsam ging er zu seinem Pferd zurück und ritt zum Hauptquartier.  
  
Denn ganzen Tag lang konnte er sich wieder nicht richtig konzentrieren. Er wunderte sich immer noch über den letzten Satz des Menschen.  
  
Teneb beobachtete ihn und versuchte das Rätsel um den Menschen weiterhin zu entziffern. Er hatte dabei aber wenig Erfolg. Nein, nicht der Mensch, er hatte einen Namen. Er erinnerte sich das er in den ersten Tagen ein paar mal mit seinem Namen angesprochen wurde, doch danach war er immer der Mensch gewesen. Wie hieß er noch gleich?......... Julian? Nein. Kev? Nein. Alan? Nein, nein.............  
  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich ein paar Mal  
  
Seine Lehrer merkten das er abgelenkt war, ignorierten es aber gewissenhaft. Sie alle hatte bei Teneb einen schwachen Punkt und brachten ihn nie in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Harry ging Teneb den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg, doch die Lehrer und die anderen Schüler konnte er schlecht alle meiden. Der Tag verging so langsam wie immer und Harry verhielt sich so wie immer, schwach, ungeschicklich, ängstlich und alles was die Schüler und die Lehrer von ihm erwarteten. Er ertrug das, doch wenn sein Training hier vorbei sein sollte, hatte er mit einigen Leute noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen........., bevor er entgültig von hier weg ging. Am Ende des Tages, verlies er den Gemeinschaftsraum schnell, nachdem er ein bisschen gegessen hatte. Er konnte Teneb's Blick auf sich spüren, als er den Raum verließ. Er ignorierte ihn, ging zum Schlafraum, zauberte wie immer die Illusion auf sein Bett, sodass es aussah als würde er schlafen und zusätzlich brachte er noch einige nützliche Zauber an, falls seine Mitschüler auf die freundliche Idee kamen, ihn während er schlief zu ärgern. Er zog sich um, nahm seine Waffen und schlüpfte leise nach draußen. Er verbrachte den Abend und einen Teil der Nacht wieder mit trainieren. Er mochte es in der Dämmerung und wenn es Dunkel war zu üben. Arxeren war mit seinem Training und seinen Fortschritten äußerst zufrieden. Harry wurde immer besser mit seinem Schwert, er hatte eine gute Kontrolle über das Feuer und zauberstablose Magie beherrschte er schon so gut, dass er seinen Zauberstab nur noch sehr selten benutzte. Das einzige in dem er nicht so zufrieden stellen war, war Bogenschießen. Sein Ziel war nicht schlecht, aber nur durchschnittlich. Er fing nun an mit Heilmethoden und der Animagus Verwandlung.  
  
Teneb konnte nicht schlafen und wälzte sich in seinem Bett hin und her. Ungefähr Mitternacht hörte er ein leises Knarren, das zeigte das der Men..... nein Harry zurückkam. Er hob seinen Kopf um ihn zu sehen, doch Harry schien regelrecht mit der Dunkelheit zu vermischen .......  
  
Er hatte den Namen des Menschen auf einer Liste gefunden. Diese Liste hing an der Pinnwand des Gemeinschaftsraumes und jeder Schüler war darauf vermerkt.  
  
Sekunden später hörte er das Knacken des Bettes und er konnte Harry seufzten hören. Teneb legte sich zurück. Warum hatte er versucht sich selbst umzubringen? Was hatte ihn zu dieser Entscheidung gebracht?  
  
Er dachte über diese Fragen den größten Teil der Nacht nach und schließlich machte es Klick.  
  
Die Freude, das er endlich herausgefunden zu haben schien, warum Harry sich versucht hatte umzubringen, war von einem neuem gemischten Gefühl ersetzt wurden. Er fühlte sich nicht richtig schuldig. Sicher, er hatte auch Schuld daran, ein wenig, aber er war trotzdem geschockt. Er versuchte sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass es nicht wahr sein konnte, das war unmöglich. Elfen würden das nicht tun..............  
  
Da gab es eine Sache auf die, die Elfen stolz waren, sie würden nie absichtlich eine lebende Kreatur nur zum Vergnügen verletzten. Aber , wenn das wahr war, dann...... Nein, es kann nicht! Es war nicht möglich..... er warf einen kurzen Blick zum Bett des Menschen. Aber er konnte die Beweißmittel nicht verdrängen, er hat versucht sich umzubringen........ Warum? Sicherlich von ein bisschen herum Geschupse will man sich doch nicht das Leben nehmen....... Das war etwas zu drastisch ........ Teneb entschied sich etwas zu tun, was er sicherlich bereuen würde, aber egal. Langsam setzte er sich auf und fing an zu meditieren. Er verlangsamte seine Atmung und projizierte seinen Geist zu der schlafenden Person hin. Teneb war stolz auf sein Fähigkeit andere Gedächtnisse zu lesen. Und von dem was Nerthor ihm gesagt hatte, war er einer der besten Telepaten hier. Er konnte durch jeden Geist gehen, darauf wahr er auch besonderes stolz. Aber dieses mal fühlte es sich so an, als ob er gegen eine Wand laufen würde. Er zog sich etwas zurück und öffnete seine geistigen Sinne. Er konnte ein starkes Schutzschild, um den Verstand des Menschen fühlen, das seine Gedanken versteckte. Er versuchte eine Schwachstelle zu finden, hatte dabei aber keinen Erfolg, dann versuchte er eine andere Möglichkeit. Er sammelte seine ganze Kraft und warf sie gegen das Schild, um es zum Brechen zu bringen. Doch es klappte nicht. Er wendete den Druck noch weiter an und plötzlich bekam das Schild einen Riss. Er stoppte sofort. Langsam schlüpfte er durch den Spalt und hatte nun Zugang zu dem Verstand des Menschen. Er wurde zuerst von Bildern und Geräuschen nur so überhäuft. Er blockte erst mal alles ab und fing an nach den richtigen Erinnerungen zu suchen. Als er sich umschaute, sah er das die meisten Gedanken verborgen waren, sicherlich nur ein Verteidigungsreflex........ Schließlich fand er was er wollte, Harry's Erinnerungen von seinem Aufenthalt hier. Überraschenderweise waren sie nicht verborgen wie die meisten anderen. Er fing an sie zu lesen............  
  
Minuten später kam er wieder zu seinem eigenen Verstand zurück. Er war komplett verwirrt. Er konnte nicht glauben was er gesehen hatte! Es war unmöglich! Elfen würden sich doch nicht so benehmen. Schließlich entscheid er sich trotzdem noch zu schlafen, aber er konnte wieder nicht einschlafen. Erst als er sich entschied am Morgen wieder zum Hügel zu gehen, fand er den wohltuenden Schlaf.....................  
  
*_*_*_**__**_***_**_*_*__*_*_**_*_*_*_*__**_*_***  
  
Ein paar Stunden später war er putzmunter, was aber eher einem kleinen Energiezauber als einem erholenden Schlaf zu verdanken war. Er sattelte schnell sein Pferd und galoppierte zum Hügel. Da sah er den Mensch, im Schneidersitz und mit gekreuzten Armen, im Gras sitzen. Sein Gesicht war höchst konzentriert und Harry schwitzte etwas.  
  
Er war nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, als Harry's Augen aufschnappten und ihn mit weiten Augen ansahen.  
  
„Du bist wiedergekommen? Ich hatte gedacht, dass ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt hatte........!"Seine Stimme war hart und Teneb konnte sehen, dass er verärgert war. Aber er ignorierte es.  
  
„Würdest du mir verzeihen können, wenn ich mich entschuldige?"  
  
Harry verengte seine Augen.  
  
„Nicht Wirklich weil du es nicht so meinst. Dir tut es nicht Leid was du und deine Freunde genauso wie die Lehrer und alle anderen hier mit mir gemacht haben. Tatsächlich habt ihr eine eurer Prinzipien gebrochen."  
  
„Du bist wirklich auffassungsfähig."  
  
„Das muss ich sein."  
  
Stille.  
  
„Was möchtest du?"Fragte Harry spitz.  
  
Teneb biss sich auf seine Lippe. War er so durchschaubar?  
  
„Warum fragst du das?"Fragte er etwas zu hastig.  
  
„Eines hab ich hier gelernt, nämlich das Elfen nie freiwillige ihre Zeit mit einem Menschen verbringen würden. Nicht einmal wenn ihr Leben davon abhängen würde. Außer natürlich sie profitieren daraus. Könntest du jetzt bitte antworten oder mich alleine lassen."  
  
„Würdest du mir mit meinem Training helfen?"Fragte Teneb. Er war froh, dass der Mensch sehr erschrocken aussah. Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal.  
  
„Du machst Witze!"Stotterte Harry.  
  
„Mach ich nicht."  
  
„Du musst deinen Kopf gestern sehr verletzt haben, wenn du mich das fragst......,"erwiderte Harry."Teneb, das Tier der Lehrer, der Ratgeber des zukünftigen Königs, der an dem wir uns immer ein Beispiel nehmen können, fragt mich den Menschen, den schwachen, dummen Menschen ihm bei seinem Training zu helfen? Entschuldige mich, aber denkst du nicht das da irgendetwas nicht so recht in diesem Satz passen kann."  
  
„Nicht wirklich, du kannst mir helfen, also warum nicht?"  
  
„Sorry, aber einerseits ist da ein respektierter Schüler, der von der ganzen Schule gelobt wird und überall Privilegien hat und andererseits ist da jemand der von seinen Mitschülern komplett ignoriert und belästigt wird, gedemütigt von den Lehrern und so weiter ....... soll ich es noch klarer ausdrücken?"  
  
Teneb gab ihm einen verärgerten Blick.  
  
„Was würde dich daran stören?"  
  
Das war wirklich zu viel für Harry, dieser junge Elf brachte Harry wirklich noch zum überlaufen! Da kam er einfach so an und befahl Harry, ihm beim Training zu helfen...............  
  
„Nur ein Wort: Nein. Jetzt lass mich bitte allein."  
  
Teneb war verblüfft aber er grinste trotzdem.  
  
„Ich denke nicht das du wirklich eine Wahl hast............"  
  
„Ich erinnere dich daran, dass ich dich gebeten hatte, mich nun allein zu lassen. Du scheinst es schon vergessen zu haben."  
  
„Nicht bevor du zugestimmt hast mit zu helfen."  
  
„Dann hoff ich, dass du geduldig bist, denn darauf kannst du lange warten."  
  
„Denk noch mal drüber nach: entweder du hilfst mir oder ich erzähle das allen hier und dann musst du dein Training beenden und das Hauptquartier verlassen. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass die Lehrer entzückt sein würden zu erfahren, dass du Shadow ohne ihre Erlaubnis reitest und sie würden dir sicher verbieten nur in die Nähe der Koppeln zu gehen............."  
  
All sein Ärgernis oder Vergnügen war wie von seinem Gesicht gefegt. Er griff zu der Halskette, die der Drachen ihm gegeben hatte. Er hatte die Kette als eine einfache, goldene Halskette getarnt. Immer wenn er sie berührte, beruhigte er sich wieder und sein Verstand wurde wieder klar. Er hatte auch entdeckt, dass wenn er Hilfe brauchte, er durch diese Kette mit Arxeren Kontakt aufnehmen konnte.  
  
Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. Mit einem kaltem Blick schaute er Teneb an.  
  
„Du weißt, dass ich dir sämtliche Erinnerungen einfach nehmen kann........."  
  
„Das kannst du, aber dein kleines Geheimnis wird trotzdem nicht aus dem Weg geräumt sein, ich habe es mit Hilfe eines nützlichen Zaubers, in einem Kristall, denn ich in einer Schublade von einem Freund versteckt habe, aufgenommen......... Ich bin sicher diese Methode kennst du auch?"  
  
Stille, Teneb hoffte das Harry es ihm abkaufen würde, er hatte natürlich nicht den Zauber angewandt, er bluffte nur. Harry ballte seine Fäuste.  
  
„Du willst mich also Erpressen?"Knurrte Harry.  
  
„Erpressung ist so ein gemeines Wort, ich bevorzuge eher Austausch von gegenseitiger Hilfe: du hilfst mir und ich behalte dein Geheimnis für mich."  
  
Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. Verflucht! Er hätte vorsichtiger sein sollen!  
  
„Okay"sagte er schließlich, „ich werde dir helfen."  
  
„Ich möchte einen magischen, bindenden Vertrag."  
  
Grummelnd, führte Harry den Vertrag aus. Er bestand aus einem Zauber, der auf beide Personen gelegt wurde und wenn einer der Beiden den Vertrag brach, würde die Person ihre Kräfte für zehn Jahre verlieren.  
  
Als der Zauber getan war, schaute Harry Teneb kalt an. Der Elf konnte eine aufwallende Wut in den grünen Augen erkennen.  
  
„Gut, ich werde dir jetzt zeigen wie du deinen Wächter leicht finden kannst, er wird sich dann um dich kümmern, oder es zu mindest versuchen so wie meiner es versucht....."  
  
~ Hey, das hab ich gehört!!!! ~  
  
Ich dachte du wärst gegangen. Ich habe dauernd versucht mit die Kontakt aufzunehmen!   
  
~ Ich habe mich nur mit einem Freund unterhalten........... ~  
  
Wie oft muss ich dich noch daran erinnern, dass der Tag an dem du eine Freundin findest, der Tag ist an dem die Hölle zufriert   
  
~ Und warum sollte ich eine haben wollen? ~  
  
Weiß nicht aber sie sollte froh sein, wenn sie von die verschont bleibt.......   
  
~ Ich nehme das mal als ein Kompliment von dir ............ Und nur so zur Info, Ich bin immer noch ein Frauen Held......... ~  
  
Ja natürlich und bescheiden noch dazu........... Und wie ist ihr Name?   
  
~ Ich denke dein kleiner Freund wartet auf dich........ ~  
  
Warum wechselst du das Thema, willst du mir etwa was verheimlichen?   
  
~ Oh halt deinen Mund und beschäftige dich mit ihm. Ich weiß nicht warum ich mich mit dir überhaupt abgebe! ~  
  
Weil du mich gern hast!   
  
~ Vergiss es! ~  
  
Harry grinste innerlich, aber äußerlich zeigte er sein kaltes Gesicht.  
  
Teneb hatte ihn die ganze Zeit erwartungsvoll angestarrt.  
  
„Okay, wir haben eine Stunde bevor wir zurück müssen. Also hör genau zu! Ich werde mich bestimmt nicht wiederholen......"  
  
Dann erklärte er Teneb wie er seinen Wächter finden kann. Er war zuversichtlich, dass sie weniger als eine Stunde dazu brachen würden. Er wusste das Teneb wirklich gut in Geistiger Magie war und deshalb wird es auch nicht so schwer für Teneb sein, seinen Wächter zu finden............  
  
Tatsächlich hatte er in nur einer halben Stunde seinen Wächter gefunden.  
  
Harry wusste es, denn Teneb bekam auf einmal ein breites Lächeln und Arxeren hatte es ihm gesagt.  
  
„Gut, jetzt wird dein Wächter dir helfen."Sagte er und nahm sein Schwert wieder in die Hand. Er hatte noch eine halbe Stunde um zu trainieren , wie sein Wächter es ihm gerade fröhlich mitgeteilt hat. Er dachte nicht noch mal an Teneb, denn er wusste, dass er die nächste halbe Stunde sich erst mal mit seinem Wächter anfreunden würde.  
  
Als es Zeit war zum Hauptquartier zurück zu reiten, ging Harry zu Teneb und schüttelte ihn.  
  
„Wir müssen gehen."  
  
Er stieg auf sein Pferd und sah das der Elf das selbe tat. Sie ritten zum Hauptquartier zurück und als sie fast da waren, drehte sich Harry noch mal zu Teneb um.  
  
„Ich bin immer von vier bis sieben Uhr früh auf dem Hügel. Du kannst kommen wenn du willst."  
  
Er ritt ein paar Schritte weiter bevor er wieder stoppte.  
  
„Oh, Und wenn du noch mal unerlaubt in meinen Gedanken liest, dann wirst du es bereuen."  
  
Teneb war nun allein und komplett verwirrt.  
  
*_*__*__*_*_*__*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_***_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*__  
  
So das war es mal wieder. Ich weiß es ist nicht viel passiert und spannend war das Kapitel auch nicht so, aber ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen!!! *hoff*  
  
Wär schön wenn ihr mir wieder eure Meinung sagt und mir reviewt. *hundeblickaufsetz*  
  
Und noch vielen Dank an meine Lieben Reviewer vom letzten Kapitel. *freu*  
  
Yanis Tamiem; Fidi; Monkey; Auxia; deathsoul; Matjes; Eeus; Juan  
  
@deathsoul: Ja lass dich überraschen......... aber mit Voldemort hat es schon was zu tun. Natürlich wer soll denn sonst dahinter stecken. Aber was er für einen fiesen Plan hat *g* wirst du später noch erfahren....... Also les und review schön weiter! *lach*  
  
@Matjes: Harry wollt sich ja an Weihnachten das Leben nehmen und deshalb hat das doch alles miteinander zu tun. Weiß aber auch nicht warum die Drachen jetzt so reagiert haben. Aber Harry hatte Schuld!!! *ggg* Ja er war's *mitfingerdraufzeig* aber davon hat die Zaubererwelt ja keine Ahnung, sonst wüssten sie ja das er noch lebt.  
  
So noch mal VIELEN DANK an alle (auch an die Schwarzleser)!!! Bis zum nächsten Mal.... Eure sweet-wanda ;) *winkewinke* 


	9. Ausbruch und Voldemort

Hallo da bin ich wieder !!! Habt ihr mich vermisst??? Ich hoffe doch  *hihi* 

**Viel Spass mit dem neuen, sehr langen ( Aber die Kapitel werden noch länger........) Kapitel. **

Mir gehört wie immer gar nichts............ und Geld verdien ich nur in meinen Träumen damit....  ;o)

**Die Lage spitzt sich zu.......... und der Krieg beginnt. Lasst euch einfach überraschen....  **

_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_ Kapitel 8*_*_____*___*_*_*___*_*_*__

Harry lief schnell zum Hauptquartier zurück.

Dumm, dumm, dumm!!! 

~ Ich kann dir nur zustimmen. Es war sehr dumm ihn wissen zu lassen wer du bist...... ~

Oh, hör auf, ich hab das nicht absichtlich gemacht! 

~ Wenn du vorsichtiger mit diesem Pfeil gewesen wärst, hätte er es nie herausgefunden! ~

Erspar mir deinen Vortrag. Du hast deine Meinung darüber schon geäußert. 

~ Hab ich? ~

Ja und glaub mir, einen verrückten Drachen, der so laut schreit wir er nur kann, in seinem Kopf zu haben, verstehe ich nicht unter Spass......... 

~ Du verdienst das! ~

Ich denke, wenn du mir den Titel: ich zitiere `` ein dummer, nachlässiger, kleiner Junge der soviel Beachtung bekommt wie ein kleiner Baby Troll `` gibst, dann hast du mir schon deine Meinung zu meinem Fehler gesagt. 

~ Diesen Satz muss ich mir merken......... ~

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen.

~ Und schau nicht so genervt, ich bin vielleicht ein Geist aber ich bin nicht blind und dumm. ~

Vergebe mir, oh großer Meister. 

~ Schmeicheleien nützen da auch nicht mehr. ~

Es kann nicht schaden es wenigstens zu versuchen..... 

~ Ich gebe auf! ~

Das ist schon das zehnte Mal, dass du das sagst....... 

~ Oh, halt deine Klappe! ~

Leicht lachend, erreichte Harry Shadows Koppel. Er sattelte den Hengst ab und belohnte ihn mit ein paar Streicheleinheiten, bevor er zu seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde musste.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°

Harry's Training hatte sich nicht viel geändert, er übte immer noch um die selbe Uhrzeit. Das Einzige was sich verändert hatte, war das Teneb nun immer auch da war. Er hatte gehofft, dass das frühe Aufstehen Teneb abschrecken würde jeden Morgen zum Hügel zu kommen, aber das war leider nicht der Fall.

Er musste zugeben, dass der Elf wirklich ausdauernd war.

„Mensch!"

Der vertraute Schrei des Kampflehrers hallte durch den nun stillen Raum.

Harry schaute nicht auf. 

„Ja, Meister?" Fragte er stumpf. Seine Augen waren immer noch still auf das Schwert gerichtet, welches er gerade polierte.

„Ich habe von dir verlangt die Schwerter nach ihrer Länge zu ordnen. Nicht nach ihren Eigenschaften! Und ich habe dir gesagt das du sie säubern und polieren sollst!"

„Aber das hab ich doch gemacht, Meister."

„Das nennst du poliert!?" Brüllte er.

Dieses Mal, schaute Harry den Elf an. Er hatte ein langes Schwert in der Hand, mit einem Griff, verziert mit Edelsteinen. Er schwenkte es vor Harry hin und her. Harry konnte wählen: er konnte entweder antworten und die Situation noch verschlimmern oder einfach schweigen. Die zweite Alternative war sicherer. Wenigstens konnte der Elf dann nicht an seiner Frechheit rummeckern. Außerdem, wusste er genau, dass das Schwert poliert war.

„Nun, ich warte....... Was hast du dazu zu sagen?"

Harry sagte immer noch nichts.

„ANTWORTE MIR!"

Stille.

Harry wusste das er Effilin aufregte, aber es regte Effilin ja schon auf, bloß weil Harry hier war, also warum antworten.......

Plötzlich konnte man einen lauten KLANG hören und Harry fühlte wie er an seinem Kragen hochgehoben wurde. Seine grünen Augen trafen die stahlgrauen Augen seines Lehrers.

„Du wirst mir antworten, wenn du dazu aufgefordert bist, Mensch."

Harry nickte nur.

„Ich werde deine Frechheit nicht tolerieren, jetzt heb das Schwert auf."

Harry zögerte, er wollte nicht vor diesem Mann knien.

„JETZT!"

~ Harry! ~

Arxeren's geistige Stimme brachten ihn wieder zu sich und er hob das Schwert auf. Es war nicht so schwer wie sein eigenes, nur ein bisschen länger.

„Schau mich an!"

Harry schaute fragend in das lächelnde Gesicht des Elfen. Der Kampflehrer trete sich, um die anderen Schüler zu sehen.

„Jetzt schaut alle mal genau hin, wie man einen Menschen beim Schwertkampf behandelt. Selbst wenn dieser hier einer von der schwächeren Sorte ist, er ist nur ein Mensch."

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Verbeuge dich."

Harry fügte sich und fiel in eine ungeschickte Verbeugung.

„ Hab ich dir überhaupt nichts beigebracht! Schaut euch seine Haltung an, der erste Makel eines Menschen ist seine Haltung und sein Gleichgewicht."

In den folgenden Minuten ging es so weiter. Effilin wählte sämtlich Makel eines Menschen aus und übertrieb maßlos, die Qualitäten ließ er gekonnt weg.

Während dieser Minuten, ließ Harry sich alles gefallen. Er weiß das er es dem Elf irgendwann einmal heimzahlen würde.

Schließlich stoppte Effilin und Harry fiel zu Boden. Der Lehrer hielt sein Schwert an Harrys Kehle.

„Steh auf! Na habt ihr verstanden was ich gemeint hab?"

Die Elfen, Magis und Elementals nickten lächelnd. Teneb setzte ein gezwungenes, überlegenes Lächeln auf.

Effilin wandte sich wieder an Harry und schleuderte sein Schwert zu ihm.

„Mach es sauber! Das ist alles wofür du zu gebrauchen bist. Deine Eltern müssen zwei wertlose, nichts könnende, schwache Menschen sein, wenn sie einen Sohn wie dich haben."

„Sie sind tot." Sagte Harry. Seine Finger ballten sich um den Griff des Schwertes. Seine Augen loderten.

„Wahrscheinlich aus Schande wegen dir."

Harrys Knöchel waren inzwischen weiß geworden. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen nahmen einen unnatürlichen grünen Farbton an; nicht das normale tiefe smaragdgrün oder dunkelgrün, sondern ein loderndes, hypnotisierendes Grün. Man könnte fast ein Feuer in ihnen brennen sehen.

~ Harry! Beruhige dich sofort! ~

Harrys Geist war verschleiert und geblendet vor Wut. Er konnte Sticheleien und Beleidigungen akzeptieren, er konnte damit fertig werden belästigt zu werden von Elfen, Magis und Elementals, aber er würde es nicht erlauben das seine Eltern damit reingezogen werden. Sein Griff festigte sich und seine Arme zitterten etwas. Er verlor langsam Kontrolle über sich: der Raum fing an wärmer zu werden.

~ HARRY! ~

Dieses Mal, erreichte Arxerens Schrei seinen Verstand und er beruhigte sich wieder etwas.

Was?! 

~ Hör auf damit, du kannst es dir nicht leisten deine Kontrolle zu verlieren! ~

Aber ........... Er............. 

~ Du wirst dich schon noch an ihm rächen können, riskier nicht deine Deckung wegen ihm! ~

Langsam, beruhigte sich Harry wieder. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte die Stimme des Elfen zu überhören. Er meckerte immer noch rum............

Als er wieder bei Sinnen war, machte ein andere Kommentar seines Lehrers seine Wut wieder verrückt.

~ Harry....... ~

Er hielt sich zurück, schmiss das Schwert auf den Boden und verließ den Raum. Harry ignorierte die Schreie des Elfen.

Dann rannte er nach draußen und zum Kliff hin.

Dort ließ er seinen Ärger freien Lauf. Er war plötzlich von Flammen umgeben, dann gab es eine kleine Explosion und alles wurde für ein paar Minuten schwarz vor seinen Augen.

Er schaute sich um und sah einen verbrannten Kreis um sich herum. Er war immer noch etwas benommen.

Er realisierte nicht wirklich was er getan hatte, seine Gedanken hingen immer noch an den Worten des Lehrers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Teneb schaute Harry nach, als er denn Raum verließ und Effilin bekam einen Wutanfall. Das Gesicht des Elfen wurde immer röter und röter und Teneb hatte Angst das er vielleicht explodiert. Er schaute wieder zur Tür. Das war das erste Mal das er ihn so wütend gesehen hatte. Der Lehrer musste einen Wunden Punkt getroffen haben. Während Effilin weiter über Harry herummeckerte, erreichte Teneb das Schwert, welches der junge Mensch fallen gelassen hatte. Er hob es auf und ließ es wieder fallen. Die Waffe brannte. Er zauberte einen Abkühlzauber auf das Schwert, bevor es es wieder in die Hand nahm. Er bemerkte plötzlich etwas höchst ungewöhnliches, am Griff war ein Handabdruck. Es schien, als ob das Metall unter der Hand des Trägers regelrecht geschmolzen wäre.

Teneb runzelte die Stirn und versuchte es zu verstehen, als es ihm einfiel. Der Mensch hat Kontrolle über Feuer! Yeah, das war es! Er warf einen Blick auf Effilin. Feuer war unberechenbar, wie die Leute die es kontrollieren und sie haben eine Neigung übereilt zu handeln. Er selbst kennt einen Elf der Kontrolle über Feuer hat und Teneb hat früh gelernt ihn nicht zu verärgern.

Teneb versteckte das Schwert, denn er wollte nicht das irgendjemand über die Fähigkeiten des Menschen Bescheid weiß, außerdem hatte er noch einen Vertrag zu erfüllen.

Sie machten nicht mehr viel in dieser Unterrichtsstunde. Effilin erzählte nur wieder wie dumm und so weiter die Menschen doch waren. Teneb konnte sich nicht helfen aber er war wirklich etwas verwirrt von dem was der Lehrer ihnen erzählte. Da gab es nämlich einen gewaltigen Unterscheid indem was seine Lehrer, Freunde, Eltern...... über Menschen sagen und was er in Harry sah. Er verdrängte diese Gedanken. Der Mensch versteckte sein wahres Ich, aber trotz dieser Lösung, konnte er die Zweifel nicht loswerden, die er bekam, nachdem er Harrys Erinnerungen gesehen hatte.

----------------------------------------------------  

~ Hast du dich wieder beruhigt? ~

Harry antwortet seinem Wächter nicht.

~Harry, ich weiß das du mich hören kannst, also antworte mir! ~

Okay, okay 

~ Bist du fertig mit deiner „ich wälzt mich im Selbstmitleid" Phase? ~

Nein. 

~ Das ist sehr schlecht für dich. ~

Und warum? 

~ Nur ein Wort: Training. ~

Das machte Harry wieder wütend.

Ich habe keine Lust mehr! Das ist alles was ich mache: aufwachen, frühstücken, trainieren, angeschrieen werden, gedemütigt werden, Mittag essen, Demütigungen und Beleidigungen über mich ergehen lassen, Abendessen, trainieren, schlafen! Ich hab es satt!!! 

~ Bist du fertig? ~

Ja 

~ Okay in diesem Fall, werde ich dich verlassen. Eigentlich wollte ich dir nur mitteilen das wir jetzt mit einem neuen Thema anfangen wollten, aber wenn du aufhören willst. Ich respektiere deine Wünsche. Es war schön dich kennen gelernt zu haben. ~ 

Die Stimme wurde immer leiser.

Warte! 

Harry wusste das der Geist ihn nur ködern wollte aber er wollte sicher gehen.

Was hast du gesagt? 

~ Was? Meinst du mich? ~

Nein die Königin! Natürlich dich! 

~ Aber ich dachte du wolltest aufgeben? ~

Spiel nicht mit mir Arxeren......... 

~ Ich bin ein Geist, du kannst mir nicht Schaden! ~

Arxeren............ 

~ Was? ~

Okay, es tut mir Leid! Bist du jetzt glücklich? Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien......... 

~ Das ist auch besser für dich ~

........ aber in ungefähr neun Monaten habe ich nie mit jemandem gesprochen der meinen Namen kennt und mich nicht als Dreck betrachtet. Du musst bedenken, dass sind keine Bedingungen die meine sozialen Fähigkeiten verbessern. 

~ Als ob du am Anfang welche hattest....... ~ 

Danke, aber könntest du aufhören mich immer zu unterbrechen? 

~ Nicht, wenn du dir erlaubst in Selbstmitleid zu versinken. ~

Dank dir vielmals, du bist wirklich eine große Hilfe....... 

~ Du machst dich schon ohne meine Hilfe runter, warum sollte ich dir dabei noch helfen. ~

Dann herrschte erst mal einen kleinen Moment lang Stille.

Okay. 

~ Jetzt, wo du endlich wieder bei Vernunft bist, können wir anfangen. ~

Ich höre. 

~ Okay, ich habe vorhin gesagt, dass es an der Zeit ist ein neues Thema zu beginnen: geistiges Reden. Hauptsächlich musst du dafür die zweite Ebene erreichen. ~

Zweite Ebene? 

~ Die bringen euch wirklich nichts im Unterricht bei........ ~

Darauf möchte ich jetzt nicht antworten...... 

~ Zusammenfassend, es sei denn du willst die drei Stunden Erklärung, gibt es drei Ebenen: diese hier, die geistige Ebene, die zweite: die Seelen Ebene und die dritte ist die Magische Ebene. ~

Tut mir Leid das ich dich unterbreche aber wo sind die Unterschiede? 

~ Du bist etwas zu neugierig. Na, die geistige Ebene ist die wo du jetzt bist. Das ist die erste Ebene, zugänglich für die, die genug geistige Magie trainiert haben. In dieser Ebene findet man seinen Wächter. Gut, um es einfach auszudrücken, ein Wächter ist keine äußere Sache, die dich auswählt. Der Wächter ist ein Teil von dir. Es ist deine Persönlichkeit die, die Form des Wächters wählt. Ich hab die Form angenommen die zu dir am besten passt. ~

Also existierst du gar nicht wirklich? 

~ Nein, du hast mich falsch verstanden, wir sind Teile der Magie, des Lebens, der Natur. Jeder von uns hat einen anderen Charakter. Wenn jemand die Ebene erreicht, wird er mit dem Geist verbunden, der die Fähigkeiten besitzt, die die Person braucht und so wird gleichzeitig die Form des Wächters beschlossen. ~

Welche Form hattest du das letzte Mal als du mit jemanden verbunden warst? 

~ Ein Affe. Lach nicht! Das ist nicht lustig! ~

Harry schüttelte vor Lachen seinen Kopf. Wenn ihn jemand jetzt sehen würde, sehe das schon recht seltsam aus.

Sorry, er musste sich schon seine Tränen wegwischen, aber ein Affe?! 

~ Du wolltest es ja wissen....... Wie auch immer, ich muss sagen das ich mit meiner jetzigen Form sehr zufrieden bin. Es ist schon das zweite Mal, dass ich ein Drache bin, aber das erste Mal, dass ich ein Sowaroc bin, das letztes Mal war ich ein Azurean. ~

Das ist toll. Aber ich denke nicht das ein Drache die beste Form ist, die zu mir passt........ 

~ Was hab ich vorhin mit sich selbst schlecht machen gesagt? Der einzige der sich das erlauben darf bin ich! ~

Seit wann? 

~ Seit jetzt! ~

Denk das nicht! 

~ Wenn du nicht so dickköpfig wärst, ich............. ~

Okay, das weiß ich, das hast du schon ein paar Mal gesagt seit wir uns kennen. Also erspar mir die ganze Rede. Was hast du noch mal über die Ebenen gesagt? 

~ Netter Versuch, aber darüber sprechen wir später weiter. Nun um zum eigentlichen Thema wiederzukommen, die zweite Ebene ist die Seelen Ebene. Dort findet man die Seelen der Toten, außer diejenigen die sich entschieden haben in die Dunkelheit zu gehen. Diese sind verflucht und müssen für immer im Schattenreich umherwandern und sie finden nie ihren Frieden. Die dritte Ebene ist die Magische Ebene. Im Grunde ist es die Ebene wo die ersten Kräfte der Natur und des Lebens wohnen. Nur wenige können diese Ebene erreichen, denn es ist fast unmöglich, außer für die Auserwählten. ~

Wer ist dazu auserwählt? 

~ Das geht dich noch nichts an. ~

Erzähl es mir! 

~ Willst du lernen wie man die Seelen Ebene erreicht oder nicht? ~ 

Ich hör ja schon zu. 

~ Endlich! ~

Stille.

~ Okay also du musst ........... ~

Arxeren brauchte zehn Minuten um Harry die Methode zu erklären. Dann, musste er noch einmal von vorn beginnen, denn Harry hatte die Hälfte nicht kapiert.

In der folgenden Stunde übten sie nur. Harry ging nicht zum Unterricht, er wusste aber das er dafür dann auch bezahlen musste. Demenor würde davon eh nichts mitkriegen, aber die Lehrer würden ihn bestrafen, da war er sich sicher. Harry ging auch nicht zum  Mittag- oder Abendessen. Doch er musste auch nicht hungern. Er hatte, speziell für solche Fälle, einen geheimen Vorrat angelegt. Am Ende des Trainings, bevor Harry ins Bett ging, wurde Arxeren noch mal ernst.

~ Harry, ich habe dich in den meisten Gebieten, um ein vollständiger Meister zu werden, unterrichtet. Du hast die meisten von ihnen mit Bravour gemeistert, wenn wir Bogenschießen und einige spezielle Techniken mal auslassen. Aber du wirst kein höheres Level erreichen können, wenn du immer allein übst. ~

Ich kann doch mit Attrappen weiter üben........ 

~ Nein, mit einer Attrappe und mit einer richtigen Person zu kämpfen ist sehr unterschiedlich. Du programmierst die Attrappe, du kannst ihre Handlungen vorhersehen aber wenn du dann vor einem richtigen Gegner stehst, kannst du das dann auch noch? Wirst du in der Lage sein, sein Gesicht zu lesen und seine nächsten Bewegungen vorherzusehen? ~

Nun ....... 

~ Das kannst du nicht, Leute werden mit dieser Fähigkeit nicht geboren. Sicher manche nehmen es mehr wahr als andere aber man muss seine Sinne trotzdem trainieren um das kleinste Zucken, die leichtesten Schauder, die Veränderungen in der Haltung wahrzunehmen und einzuschätzen was der Gegner als nächstes tut. ~

Okay, okay, oh weiser Geist, erspare mir deinen Vortrag. Aber nur eine Frage, sag mir nur einen Namen von einer Person die hier auf der besch******* Insel lebt, die mir freiwillig helfen würde. 

~ ............ ~

Hat es dir etwas die Sprache verschlagen? 

~ Da ist doch dieser Elf, der dich ausgetrickst hat damit du ihm hilfst. ~

Du weißt, ich hab immer gedacht das du nicht wirklich verrückt wärst, aber jetzt bin ich mir sicher das du es bist. Du bist völlig bescheuert!!! Sicher ich werde zu ihm gehen und sagen: ` Hey Teneb, würdest du mit mir üben wollen? `. Und er wird antworten: `Natürlich, kein Problem!` Yeah so wird es bestimmt funktionieren. 

~ Warum nicht? Er ist ehrgeizig und will mächtiger werden. Er weiß wer du bist und was gibt es besseres als Fortschritte im kämpfen zu machen. Ich werde es mit seinem Wächter vereinbaren, alles was du zu tun hast ist den lieben Elfen zu überzeugen. ~

Ich danke dir vielmals. 

~ Wie ich schon sagte bring Teneb dazu mitzumachen und ich erledige das mit seinem Wächter. ~

Seinem Wächter? 

~ Ja, das gute ist das sie auch ein Drache ist, Kaelia........ Oops, vergess was ich gesagt hab. Ich hab mich schon bereits mit ihr getroffen. ~

Ein Treffen?.............. Willst du mir nicht irgendetwas erzählen? 

Arxeren sagte darauf nichts. Er war insgeheim erleichtert das sein kleiner Ausrutscher unbemerkt blieb. Die Formen von den anderen Wächtern sollten eigentlich geheim bleiben.

~ Nun, das ist nicht mein Fehler, ich bin halt so reizend. ~

Yeah richtig, soll ich dich ab jetzt Gilderoy nennen? 

~ Nein danke, ich mag meinen Namen. ~

Bist du dir sicher? 

~ 100% sicher. ~

Gut, wenn wir für heut fertig sind, würde ich gern zu Bett gehen. Ich denke morgen wird ein ereignisvoller Tag werden. 

~ Das Treffen mit dem Elf und dazu kommt noch dass du heut nicht im Unterricht warst. Ja ich denk auch das morgen noch einiges passiert. ~

Danke für deine Erinnerung daran! 

~ Gern geschehen. ~

Okay, dann geh ich mal, Gute Nacht, wenn es überhaupt so was wie eine Nacht in der Ebene gibt. 

~ Wir sehen uns ja morgen wieder. Vergess nicht 4 Uhr auf dem Hügel. ~

Ich hatte gehofft du vergisst es. 

~ Keine Chance........ ~

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf und rannte zum Hauptquartier zurück. Er dachte über den Tag nach. Er hatte es nicht geschafft die zweite Ebene zu erreichen, aber Arxeren hat ihm gesagt, dass er seine Sache gut gemacht hatte. Bald, da war er sich sicher, würde er in der Lage sein mit seinen Eltern zu sprechen.......

Doch bevor er das Hauptquartier erreicht hatte fing seine Narbe an zu brennen. Er fiel auf die Knie und seine Narbe brannte fürchterlich, es kam Harry so vor, als ob sein Kopf jeden Moment entzwei riss. Doch der Schmerz wuchs an und sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er brennen würde oder als ob jemand mit einem Messer in seine Stirn schneiden würde.

Schließlich konnte er den Schmerz nicht mehr aushalten und er wurde unmächtig.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hogwarts, Dumbledores Büro:**

****

Albus Dumbledore stand vor dem Fenster seines Büros und streichelte abwesend mit einer Hand über das seidige Fell von Fawkes. Der Phönix spürte die Sorgen seines Besitzers und gab einen gellenden Schrei von sich.

Seufzend richtete der alte Mann seinen Blick auf die Landschaft vor ihm.

„Ich weiß nicht Fawkes. Ich finde das, das Licht jeden Tag schwächer wird. Es ist Zeit das sich der Orden wieder versammelt."

Der Phönix neigte seinen Kopf.

Der Schuldirektor ging zur anderen Seite seines Büros und hielt vor einer Skulptur des Hogwartswappens an. In der Mitte befand sich ein Stern, indem eine Rune eingraviert wurde, die bis jetzt noch niemand entziffern konnte. Albus legte eine Hand auf den Stern und Fawkes kam auf seine Schulter geflogen. Dann fing der Vogel an ein Lied zu singen: es war nicht der normale Klang, sondern eher nur ein Summen.

Der Stern und die Hand des Direktors fingen langsam an golden zu glühen. Kleine Punkte erhellten das Hogwartswappen und es wurden von Minute zu Minute immer mehr. Schließlich, als fast das ganze Wappen mit Punkte versehen war, stoppte Fawkes sein Lied.

Dumbledore's Augen funkelten als er das Hogwartswappen anschaute.

„Gut, vielleicht ist das Licht doch noch nicht so schwach wie ich gedacht habe."

Er sendete einen Gedanken durch seine Hand: „Morgen, Hogwarts, das Nest des Phönix, Mitternacht. Apparieren."

Als dies getan war, zog er seine Hand zurück und das Licht verschwand langsam wieder.

„Jetzt müssen wir abwarten."

**Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum:**

****

Ron und Hermine saßen an einem Tisch in der Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

Hermine war in ein dickes Buch versunken, welches den Titel `_Magische Artefakten und ihre Bedeutung_´ trug und Ron las in einem Buch namens `_Muggel und magische Artefakten, für was werden sie benötigt?´. _Dies war ein Schock für alle gewesen. Dass Hermine Bücher las die nicht Pflicht waren, war ja schon normal, aber Ron, das war dann schon eher verwunderlich.

Vor ihnen lagen Pergamentblätter, die mit allem möglichen vollgeschrieben und gemalt waren.

Seit dem Beginn dieser mysteriösen Einbrüche nach Weihnachten versuchten die beiden Zusammenhänge zu finden zwischen den einzelnen Sachen, denn es musste irgendetwas mit einem Plan oder so was  zu tun haben, dessen war sich Hermine sicher.

Es wurden zehn Artefakten aus unterschiedlichen Muggelmuseen gestohlen:

* Das Sonnenarmband, ein Azteken Juwel der an der Skulptur des Azteken Gottes gefunden wurde, symbolisiert die Sonne.

* Das Wüstenfeuer, ein ägyptisches Amulett, aus der Zeit der Pharaonen.

* Die Schale von Ern, sie gehörte einem mächtigem europäischen König

* Neron's Dolch, mit ihm wurden viele Leute ermordet

* Maya's Herz, ein großer Rubin, Maya nutzte ihn um die Energie der Leute die sie opferte aufzubewahren

* Das Drachenauge, ein chinesischer Ball aus Kristall, es zeigt das Schicksal seines Trägers

* Der Bogen und die Pfeile Herakles. Nun, die Muggel glaubten das es normale Waffen waren, aber es waren die von Herakles.

*Attila's Schwert

* Das Schattenmesser, wurde von Peinigern in der Römerzeit benutzt

* Eine afrikanische Maske, die einen Kriegsgott darstellt

Dazu kamen ja noch die Manuskripte, die in den Universitäten und im Ministerium verschwanden. Aber alles was sie über diese wussten, war das es einige alte Bücher über Prophezeiungen dabei waren und unentschlüsselte Pergamente. Diese gaben nur vage Hinweiße. Sie warnten vor dem Aufstieg des Basilisken und verlangen nach den Drachen zu sehen.

Ron seufzte, er fand nichts.

„Hermine, ich brauche eine Pause. Warum besuchen wir nicht mal Hagrid? Wir waren schon lang nicht mehr bei ihm."

„Was? Oh! Okay, lass mich nur noch dieses Kapitel zu Ende lesen."

„Okay, ich hole unsere Mäntel."

„Bis dann."

Minuten später  waren sie auf dem Weg zu Hagrid's Hütte.

Sie klopften an der Tür. Hagrid' s brummende Stimme antwortete ihnen.

„Herein."

Sie öffneten die Tür und traten ein.

Hagrid war gerade dabei Fang zu füttern.

„Hermine! Ron!"

„Hallo Hagrid." Sagte Hermine. Sie zog ihren Mantel aus und legte ihn über einen Sessel.

„Möchtet ihr Tee oder Kekse. Ich habe heute neue gebacken."

„Nur Tee, danke."

„Kommt sofort." Antwortete der Halbriese. Er stellte drei Tassen auf den Tisch und fühlte sie mit Tee. „Was macht ihr so?"

„Nun, die Lehrer sind verrückt geworden, wegen den ZAG Prüfungen und Snape ist so widerlich wie immer." Erzählte Ron und erntete einen Tritt von Hermine für den letzten Kommentar.

Hagrid schaute Ron genau an.

„Normalerweise würde ich das nicht sagen aber urteile nicht so schnell über Snape. Er hat zur Zeit viel zu tun." Als er sah, dass Ron schon zu einer Antwort ansetzte redete er schnell weiter. „ Versteh mich hier nicht falsch, das ist kein Grund seine Frustration und seinen Stress an euch auszulassen aber versuch wenigstens ihn ein wenig zu verstehen."

Bevor Ron antwortete, fing Hermine an zu sprechen.

„Hast du von den Einbrüchen gehört?"

„Yeah, ziemlich mysteriös, findet ihr nicht auch?"

„Ja, denkst du, dass das etwas mit Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem zu tun hat?"

„Ich würde meine ganzen Sachen dafür verwetten, das er wieder etwas ausheckt."

„Wirklich?" Unterbrach Ron ihn.

„Ja, das erinnert mich übrigens an einen Fall vor ungefähr fünfzig Jahren. Wie war noch der Name...... Ah ja ein Zauberer namens Doeron versuchte mehrere Artefakte zu stehlen. Alle waren Teile eines Rituals. Ich glaube er hat sogar fünf der sechs Sachen bekommen die er brauchte, bevor er unter Arrest gestellt wurde. Die Artefakte wurden zu ihren Besitzern zurück geschickt und der Fall wurde auch nicht öffentlich gemacht."

„Woher weißt du dann davon?"

„Nun, Dumbledore hatte mich beauftragt eines der Artefakte wieder zurückzubringen. Ich glaube das Ding hieß die Schale von Ern oder so."

Als er dies gesagt hatte horchten Ron und Hermine auf.

„Wirklich, und warum hat er die Artefakten gebraucht?"

„Das weiß niemand so genau. Alles was ich darüber sagen kann, ist das es wirklich dunkle und mächtige Magie war, die damit praktiziert werden sollte. Das hätte sicher Chaos oder so auf die Erde gebracht. Es gibt noch einige seiner Aufzeichnung in der Londoner Universität für okkulte Wissenschaften."

Hermine warf einen kurzen Blick zu Ron. Das war eine der ersten Universitäten, in die, die Diebe eingebrochen waren.

„Gibt es da eine Verbindung?" Fragte Hermine eifrig.

„Das denk ich nicht, früher wurden nur sechs Artefakten benötigt und jetzt sind zehn verschwunden."

„Okay, dank dir Hagrid, aber wir müssen jetzt wieder gehen. Du weißt Massen von Hausaufgaben und so." Sagte sie.

„Ja, danke für den Tee." Ergänzte Ron.

„Gern geschehen, kommt bald wieder."

„Das werden wir. Tschüss Hagrid!" Sagte Hermine, zog ihre Jacke an und ging zur Tür.

Nach ein paar letzten Worten, verließen sie die Hütte und gingen zum Schloss zurück.

Als sie wieder im Schloss waren, drehte sich Hermine zu Ron.

„Ich weiß ein Buch, indem steht was wir brauchen aber es befindet sich in der Verbotenen Abteilung."

„Es ist eine Schande das Lockhart nicht mehr da ist............. Der mag vielleicht ein kompletter Idiot sein, aber wenigstens war es sehr einfach ein Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung zu bekommen. Ich mein schließlich hat er alles unterschrieben was lang genug still lag.

„Ron...."

„Was?"

„Ach nichts, hast du Harrys Tarnumhang?"

„Nein, der Direktor bewahrt alle seine Sachen auf"

„Also brauchen wir doch eine Unterschrift."

„Wer würde denn dumm genug sein uns einen Zettel für ein Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung zu unterschreiben aber keine  Fragen stellen?"

„Lass mich das erledigen. Ich werde es bis Ende der Woche schaffen."

„Wirklich?"

„Seit wann belüge ich dich? Vertrau mir!"

„Okay, da bin ich aber mal gespannt!"

„Komm jetzt. Es ist bald Ausgangssperre. Wir müssen zum Turm zurück."

Also rannten die beiden, so schnell wie sie konnten zum Turm und kamen somit nach Luft schnaubend am Porträt der Fetten Dame an. Sie sagten schnell das Passwort und traten in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie waren mit die ersten die diesen Abend in ihren Schlafsaal gingen.

Irgendwo in der Welt:

Snape stand in einem dunklen Raum. Sein Gesicht war von seiner Kapuze verdeckt und seine Augen ruhten auf einem Mann der genau vor ihm stand. Er war groß, blass und sein Gesicht wurde immer menschlicher. Voldemort wurde immer mehr der Mann den Snape vor Jahren gekannt hatte. Während seiner ersten Herrschaft war er ein großer Anführer gewesen, der seine Stärke nur mit wenigen Worten kundtun konnte. Er hatte eine Begabung für tolle Reden. Snape hatte ihm am Anfang seiner Herrschaft alles geglaubt was er erzählt hatte, man konnte sagen er war in seinem Bann gezogen worden, er hatte gedacht, dass er nur im Interesse der Zaubererwelt arbeiten würde, um für eine bessere Gesellschaft  zu kämpfen, eine Gesellschaft die alle sozialen Unterschiede einfach vergessen würde. Snape war bereit dafür zu kämpfen und Voldemort machte es noch attraktiver mit seinen Reden, seiner Aura, seinem Charisma welches viele Zauberer getäuscht hatte. Seine Kraft, wie er mit Leichtigkeit die schwersten Zaubersprüche ausführte beeindruckte seine Anhänger auch. Snape glaubte ihm, bis ein Vorfall seine Augen öffnetet.

**_Flashback:_**

****

Er hatte noch nie in irgendwelchen Überfällen von Voldemort teilgenommen gegen die, die noch geblendet von den Lügen des Ministers waren und sich weigerten die wahren Reden von Voldemort zu glauben. Er war ein Zaubertrankmeister, einer der Besten seiner Kategorie. Doch eines nachts wurde er zu seinem Meister gerufen.

Er kam dem Ruf natürlich sofort nach und verneigte sich vor seinem Meister.

„Severus."

„Ja, mein Lord."

„ Ich habe dich heute zu mir gerufen, denn ich möchte das du heute mal bei einem Angriff dabei bist. Ich weiß von deinen Fähigkeiten und ich weiß auch das du die Schönheit von brodelnden Tränken dem Zauberstab vorziehst, aber ich denke das dieser Abend eine nützliche Erfahrung für dich wird. Die Gelegenheit zu sehen wie ein Zauberspruch jemanden trifft und seinen Verstand vernebelt, seine Sinne betäubt und du spürst das du die Kontrolle hast ist einfach unbezahlbar und was brauchst du dazu? Ein paar Worte und deinen Zauberstab. Ich will das du das lernst und genießt!"

„Danke, Meister!"

„Bereit dich vor, junger Severus. Wir werden in einer halben Stunde aufbrechen."

Es war ein Alptraum gewesen. Er und zehn weitere Todesser apparierten zu einem kleinen Haus auf dem Lande. Es war Weihnachtszeit und Severus konnte die Familie im inneren des Hauses lachen hören.

„Verdeckt euer Gesicht." Befahl Voldemort.

Sie gehorchten und warteten auf das Zeichen ihres Meisters.

In dem Moment als er seine Hand hob, stürmten sie ins Haus und überraschten die Bewohner. Snape erkannte sie: es war eine bekannte, alte und respektierte Familie, die Lawrences, sie spielten eine bedeutende Rolle im Ministerium. Die ganze Familie war anwesend, hin von den Großeltern bis zu den Enkelkindern. Das jüngste Kind war erst ein paar Monate alt.

In dieser Nacht sah Snape das erste Mal wirklich das Grauen Voldemorts: er war Zeuge wie alle Familienmitglieder umgebracht worden, ein junges Mädchen wurde von einem Todesser erbarmungslos gequält, er konnte jemanden Lachen hören als eine Frau im Flur zusammenbrach. Er sah jeden einzelnen von ihnen sterben. In dieser Nacht brachte Snape selbst das erste Mal einen Mann auf Voldemorts Befehl hin um.

Als niemand mehr lebte, verließen sie das Haus schnell. Als sie einige Meter vom Haus entfernt waren, wandte sich Voldemort zu Snape.

„Weil heut dein erstes Mal war hast du die Ehre das Dunkle Mal heraufzubeschwören."

Sein Arm zitterte etwas. Snape hob seine Hand und murmelte die Worte.

„Morsmordre."

Ein Strahl grünes Lichts flog gen Himmel.

Alle lachten fröhlich und Voldemort drehte sich zu ihnen um.

„Ihr habt euch heute gut geschlagen. Ich denke das wird die Schlammblüter belehren, die Schlammblut Liebhaber und Dumbledore's Gefolgschaft werden jetzt wissen was sie zu erwarten haben. Geht jetzt nach Hause. Ich ruf euch wieder, wenn ich euch brauch."

Snape apparierte schnell zu seinem Haus und war froh das der Abend vorbei war.

**_End of Flashback_**

****

Seit diesem Abend sah Snape Voldemort mit anderen Augen; jedes Mal als er nichts zu tun hatte, wanderten seine Gedanken zu dem kleinen Mädchen und wie es vor Qual geschrieen hatte. Doch als die Zeit verging, verblassten auch die Erinnerungen aber er bewunderte Voldemort nicht mehr so wie vor dem Überfall. Langsam fing er an Voldemorts  Ziele und Ideen in Frage zu stellen, natürlich heimlich. Mehr und mehr distanzierte er sich von seinem Meister. Er antwortete immer auf seine Rufe und gehorchte ihm weiterhin aber er zweifelte an ihm.

Dann, eines Tages, fand er sich selber in dem Büro seines ehemaligen Schuldirektors wieder.

Flashback 

****

Albus Dumbledore schaute ihn mit seinen bohrenden und freundlichen Blick an. Snape betrachtete den alten Mann genau. Er war der einzige den der Dunkle Lord noch fürchtete und Snape wusste, dass Voldemorts Hauptziel Hogwarts war. Falls die Schule wirklich aus dem Weg geräumt wäre, würde Voldemort nichts mehr stoppen können.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun Mister Snape?"

„Ich brauche ihre Hilfe."

„Nenn mich ruhig Albus, Mister Snape, ich bin nicht länger dein Direktor. Welche Art von Hilfe benötigst du?"

Snape entblößte seinen linken Unterarm und zeigte sein Zeichen.

„Ich will ihrer Seite helfen."

Sagte er und schaute zu dem alten Mann vor ihm auf.

Die blauen Augen durchbohrten ihn, so kam es ihm zumindest vor.

„Mr. Snape, mir ihr Zeichen zu zeigen, zeigt aber nicht den Wunsch unserer Seite zu helfen."

„Ich habe Fehler gemacht und ich möchte meine Fehler wieder gut machen."

„Wirklich? Entschuldigen sie Mr. Snape, aber was hat sie zu dieser Entscheidung gebracht? Es ist nicht gerade üblich, dass Voldemorts Anhänger die Seiten wechseln."

„Ich habe gesehen was er tut, ich war im Haus der Lawrences in der Nacht als sie starben."

Snape's Gesicht war ausdruckslos und seine Augen waren auf eine Sache fixiert, die nur er sehen konnte.

„Das kann ich nicht vergessen, Direktor."

„Nun, Mister Snape, bevor ich meine Entscheidung treffen kann, musst du verstehen das ich dich erst unter Veriterserum befragen muss."

Er nickte und nahm die Tasse die Dumbledore ihm hinhielt. Er drank den Inhalt in einem Schluck.

In der folgenden Stunde wurde er von Dumbledore mir vielen Fragen gelöchert über seine Vergangenheit, Motivationen und seine Loyalität.

Schließlich bekam er das Gegengift.

„Sehr schön. Ich akzeptiere dein Angebot. Aber ich kann das Dunkle Mal nicht entfernen. Du musst auch weiterhin dem Ruf von Voldemort folgen."

„Ich weiß."

„Wie willst du unserer Seite helfen?"

„Ich dachte ans spionieren."

Dumbledore schaute ihn darauf scharf an.

„Bist du dir sicher? Spionieren ist sehr gefährlich und Voldemorts Bestrafung wäre sicherlich groß, wenn das rauskommt......"

„Ich bin mir bewusst was dies Bedeuten könnte, aber Sie haben keine anderen Spione und ich denke damit würde ich meine Fehler wieder gut machen."

„Es ist deine Entscheidung!"

„Dann will ich spionieren aber ich wäre sehr froh, wenn sie einen Weg finden würden, dass ich nicht an seinen Angriffen teilnehmen muss."

„Wir brauchen einen Zaubertranklehrer. Du kannst die Stelle bekommen, wenn du willst. Die Stelle würde dich beschützen und sie wäre auch ein Grund nicht an den Überfällen teilzunehmen."

„Professor Dumbledore, wenn ich die Stelle annehme, dann wird Voldemort sicher verlangen das ich spioniere und zwar für seine Seite."

„Dann musst du wohl auch für ihn spionieren." Antwortete der Direktor und blinzelte ihm zu.

Snape nickte langsam.

„Sehr gut, in diesem Fall, werde ich ihr Angebot gerne annehmen."

„Gut, ich zeige dir deine Räume und Minerva wird dir das Schulsystem näher erläutern. Das Schuljahr fängt wie immer am 1. September an aber du musst schon eine Woche früher anreisen."

Snape nickte wieder und stand auf.

„Jetzt wo wir Kollegen sind musst du mich auch Albus nennen, Severus."

„Okay, Profe..... Albus."

Das erste Mal in den letzten Tagen, lächelte er wieder ein ehrliches Lächeln als er zu den Kerkern ging.

End of Flashback 

Aber jetzt, schaute er auf ihn und hatte es schwer seinen Ekel denn er für das Monster vor ihm zu verbergen. Er war immer noch ziemlich groß aber seine Blässe gab ihm eine nicht menschliche Aura. Seine blutroten Augen unterstützten dieses Erscheinen noch. Aber seit er seine Kraft wiedererlangt hat, sah sein schlangenartiges Gesicht doch recht menschlich aus, mal abgesehen von den Augen und seiner Haut.

Snape konnte sich nicht erklären wie das möglich war. Er wusste das der Dunkle Lord für die Diebstähle verantwortlich war aber er hatte keine Ahnung für was die Artefakten benötigt wurden. Nur zwei Leute wussten es: zwei Spezialisten der Gegenstände und Dunkler Rituale. Sie kamen manchmal in sein Labor und baten um verschiedene Zutaten. Er hatte sich die Zutaten notiert, konnte sich aber keinen Reim daraus machen. Einige von ihnen passten überhaupt nicht zusammen.

Alles was er wusste waren das dies keine guten Neuigkeiten waren. Der Dunkle Lord war in den letzten Tagen sehr zufrieden gewesen. 

Auch die Macht seiner Stimme hatte sich nicht verändert. Er konnte einige Lehrlinge in der Ecke stehen sehen. Sie werden heute Nacht anfangen ihren Beitrag zu leisten. Er sah das sie denn Worten Voldemorts gebannt lauschten und er wusste das sie keine Ahnung haben, was von ihnen verlangt wird.

Die Einweihung verlief reibungslos und Voldemort fing an Aufgaben und Befehle zu verteilen.

„Das Warten hat ein Ende! Von heute an wird die Welt lernen, dass der Dunkle Lord wieder zurück ist. Sie werden lernen mich zu fürchten und sie werden vor mir knien. Der Basilisk wird sich erheben und unsere Gesellschaft reinigen. Er erschafft eine Gesellschaft die es eigentlich schon immer geben sollte: ein Platz wo eure Kinder richtig aufwachsen können und nicht von Schlammblütern belästigt werden. Heut Nacht werden wir zuschlagen und wir werden der verdorbenen Welt zeigen, dass unsere Herrschaft beginnt!!!"

Alle klatschten begeistert.

Snape hatte keine Wahl und klatschte mit. Er musste einen Weg finden Albus zu warnen. Ein Überfall heut Nacht?! Aber wo? Doch seine Frage wurde sofort beantwortet.

„Heute Nacht, meine Todesser, wird London fallen."

Noch mehr Beifall erklang. Der Dunkle Lord hob seinen Arm und sofort kehrte wieder Ruhe ein.

„Lucius, nimm deine Truppe mit nach Askaban und bringt die Dementoren nach London. Das Geschäft das du ihnen anbietest, werden sie sicherlich nicht abschlagen können. Befreie die Gefangenen und heile die, denen du helfen kannst. Kommt dann um Mitternacht nach London zum Treffpunkt C. Nott, Avery, Fenrson versammelt eure Männer. Seit in einer Stunde zum Aufbruch bereit. Lehrlinge geht zu Isam."

Als die Todesser sich teilten, folgte Snape der Menge und versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich zu verschwinden um Albus zu warnen.

„Severus!"

Er stoppte in seinen Bewegungen und drehte sich um.

„Ja, mein Lord?"

„Du wirst mit mir kommen. Nimm einige deiner Tränke mit, denn wir müssen einige Leute verhören und deine Fähigkeiten werden gebraucht."

„Ja, mein Lord!"

„Nimm Deran mit dir, er wird dir mit deinen Sachen helfen."

Snape verbeugte sich, bevor er ging. Er verstand Voldemorts wirkliche Motive ihn nicht allein zu lassen: er vertraute ihm nicht mehr und deshalb sollte dieser Deran ihn begleiten.

In der folgenden Stunde sammelte er einige Tränke und zauberte sie unzerbrechlich. Er musste noch einige Tränke brauen, die der Lord wollte. Der junge Todesser lies ihn dabei nie aus den Augen.

Schließlich war es fast Mitternacht und er ging mit wenigen Taschen zu dem Zimmer Voldemort's.

Er klopfte und trat ein. Knien wartete er auf die Worte seines Meisters.

„Ich danke dir Severus, sei in ein paar Minuten fertig zum Aufbruch."

Zehn Minuten später, machten sich die Todesser auf in Richtung London. Sie folgten den Befehlen ihres Meisters und das Massaker in London begann.

**Hogwarts, die Große Halle, der nächste Morgen.**

Albus Dumbledore schaute immer wieder auf den leeren Stuhl des Zaubertrankprofessors. Dumbledore war besorgt, denn Severus kam von dem Treffen von letzter Nacht noch nicht zurück. Er machte sich sorgen und hoffte das ihm nichts zugestoßen war.

Plötzlich kam Poppy in die Halle gerannt.

Sie erreichte ihn.

„Albus, Severus kam vor einigen Minuten zurück, er ist nicht sehr verletzt aber etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm."

„Ich komme, Poppy."

Er stand auf und als er auf dem Weg durch die Große Halle war, kamen gerade die Eulen und seine Eule warf ihm den Tagespropheten in die Hand.

Die Überschrift bestätigte seine Sorge über Snape.

ATTENTAT AUF LONDON. DU-WEIßT-SCHON-WER IST ZURÜCK!

„In dieser Nacht wurde London komplett zerstört. Um Mitternacht stürmte Voldemort mit seinen Anhängern die Stadt Sie zerstörten alles was ihnen im Weg war und töteten hunderte von Muggeln. Die exakte Nummer ist noch unklar. Die Todesser überfielen die Winkelgasse und überraschten die Passanten komplett. Niemand hatte Zeit rechtzeitig zu reagieren. Wenige Leute konnten über das Flohnetzwerk oder übers Apparieren verschwinden, aber als der Dunkle Lord Antiapparierzauber sprach war es unmöglich zu fliehen. Seit diesem Moment entkam dem Dunklen Lord und seinen Anhängern niemand mehr. Heute morgen wurde verstümmelte Körper gefunden und eine Menge Leichen geborgen.

Die ganze Winkelgasse ist ein einziger Trümmerhaufen, nur Gringotts hatte dem Angriff standgehalten, dank der Kobolde. Nach der jetzigen Schätzung sind 596 Leute dabei gestorben aber es werden immer noch Leichen gefunden. Die Muggelstadt ist zerstört und zweidrittel der Gebäude stehen nicht mehr. Die Stadt ist wie gelähmt.

Es wurde berichtet das Dementoren auch an dem Anschlag beteiligt gewesen sein sollten. Wir haben diesen Morgen erfahren das die Dementoren Askaban wirklich verlassen haben und zwar mit Anhängern des Dunklen Lords. Alle Insassen des Gefängnisses wurden ebenfalls befreit. Viele Zauberer wurden von Dementoren angegriffen und befinden sich nun im St. Mungo's Krankenhaus, das glücklicherweise noch steht. Das Krankenhaus ist überfüllt und auf der ganzen Welt ist Panik ausgebrochen.

Die Muggelregierungen ist ebenfalls in Aufruhr und sie denken das es ein Terroristenanschlag war. Sie wollen sich sogar schon an Ländern rächen, die angeblich diesen Anschlag geplant haben sollten.

Der Minister, der es geschafft hat zu entkommen, weigerte sich Erklärungen abzugeben. Er hatte die Auferstehung bis jetzt geleugnet und Dumbledore's Ratschläge einfach ignoriert. Sogar das Verschwinden von Harry Potter hat er als eine Täuschung abgewiesen. Mr. Fudge wurde nun aus seinem Amt entlassen. Ist Mr. Potter noch am Leben? Der Direktor von Hogwarts glaubt daran, wie er in einem Interview erwähnt hat. In diesem Fall, wo ist er?........"

Der Artikel ging auf den nächsten vier Seiten weiter mit Augenzeugenberichten, Interviews mit Ministeriumsangestellten, Bildern von zerstörten Gebäuden, Leichen............

Albus Dumbledore stand still in der Halle und ließ seine Zeitung fallen. Plötzlich kam eine neue Welle von Eulen in die Halle hereingeschwebt und die meisten von ihnen trugen schwarze Briefe. Bevor die Schüler sie erhielten und sie öffnen konnten, sprach Dumbledore zu den Schülern.

„Wie ihr vielleicht schon mitbekommen habt wurde London angegriffen und viele sind dabei gestorben. Ich versichere euch, dass ihr hier sicher seit und das so lange ich hier bin. Die Schule wird einem Angriff von Voldemort standhalten. Alle die einen geliebten Menschen heute Nacht verloren haben, haben meinen vollsten Beistand. Die Lehrerschaft und ich werden immer bereit sein mit euch zu reden wenn ihr das wollt."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Halle und rannte zum Krankenflügel um mit Severus zu reden. 

In der großen Halle wussten die Professoren nicht was sie machen sollten. Mehrere Schüler fingen an zu weinen, andere wurden hysterisch und viele waren von ihren Freunden umrundet, die versuchten sie zu trösten. In der Halle war das reinste Chaos ausgebrochen. Nur einige Slytherins blieben ruhig. Die Lehrer schauten sich gegenseitig in die Augen und spürten die Angst ihrer Schüler.

Aber das war nur der Anfang...............

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Fortsetzung folgt*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Dieses Kapitel war recht lang (so lang werden die restlichen Kapitel alle werden). Viel ist passiert und jetzt geht's mit der Gefahr erst richtig los..... Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen und ich wäre happy, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung, Kritik, Lob.......... mitteilen würdet. Also füttert eure Reviewsüchtige Übersetzerin (also mich) mit meinem Lieblingsfutter. Dann hab ich auch mehr Kraft die langen Kapitel zu übersetzen...........*lach* 

War aber bei der Länge des Kapitels recht schnell oder?......... Immerhin war es doppelt solang als die Ersten.

Also wenn es so schnell wie bis her weitergehen soll dann reviewt fleißig. Ich weiß ich nerv euch schon........ *ggg*

Dann noch ein riesengroßes **Dankeschön **an alle die reviewt haben. Euch alle mal durchknuddel!!!!!  

Matjes; Kissymouse; Yanis Tamiem; Auxia; Fidi; Foolofatuk; Coop; Mices; Darinka; Lord Mystic und Kara

**@Matjes:  **Deine Fragen werden noch beantwortet........ will ja nichts vorweg nehmen!!!  *g*

@Mices: Ich hab dir ja die Geschichte nicht geklaut....... sondern Naia *ggg*  Nein, nein da hatten einfach zwei Menschen                

eine super Idee. Find es schön das dir die Geschichte gefällt!!!   *freu*

****

**@Darinka: **Das chap kam doch ziemlich schnell, oder?  *ggg*

**@Lord Mystic:** Na nicht so ungeduldig......... werde mich aber versuchen zu beeilen!!!

Danke! Danke! Danke! Ihr macht mich glücklich!!!! Mehr davon! BITTE!!!!

Mal sehen wann es weiter geht!!! Lasst euch überraschen.....

Tschauiiiiiii  *wink*    

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	10. Das Leben im Hauptquartier

**Hallo! Und weiter geht es.........!!!! **

****

**Tut mir ganz doll Leid, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat. Die Schule war so stressig und die Lust zum übersetzen hat mir auch gefällt: Aber jetzt ist das neue Kapitel ja da................ ;o)**

**VIEL SPASS!!!**

****

****

****

**KAPITEL 9 **

****

****

Harry stöhnte als er wieder erwachte. Das tat weh. Er saß im Gras und ihm war immer noch etwas schwindelig. Trotzdem versuchte er sich zu erinnern was geschehen war. Er hatte sein Training schon beendet gehabt. Er erinnerte sich das er seine Unterricht hatte ausfallen lassen. Er wollte zurück zum Hauptquartier und dann war nichts mehr.

Er massierte seine Stirn und versuche sich zu erinnern was dann geschehen war.

Schmerz!

Seine Narbe hatte qualvoll geschmerzt. Er musste wohl für ein paar Minuten ohnmächtig geworden sein.

Visionen von letzter Nacht schwirrten durch seinen Kopf. Todesser, gefolgt von Dementoren stürmten London, die Winkelgasse, Leichen überall, alles was ihnen im Weg war wurde zersprengt. Er sah rennende Leute, Schreie, die panischen Gesichter, Verzweiflung, Angst, Feuer, Schreie, Rufe, Blut...... Sie versuchten alle zu entkommen, doch die meisten schafften es nicht.

Harry schloss seine Augen und eine einzelne Träne rollte über sein Gesicht. So viele Tote, so viel Schmerz......... Er schob die Gedanken beiseite. Er verdrängte sie in die hinterste Ecke seines Gedächtnisses, genau wie seine anderen Alpträume von den letzte Monaten.

- Das hilft nicht gerade deine Probleme zu lösen, wenn du sie verdrängst! -

Harry rollte mit den Augen.

Großartig, du hast immer so gute Ratschläge auf Lager! 

-Das war nicht spaßig gemeint, sondern mein vollkommener Ernst.! -

Oh, ja einmal meinst du etwas ernst! 

-Harry......... -

Es geht dich überhaupt nichts an, was ich mit meinen Gedanken mache. 

-Ich will dir doch nur helfen, denn wenn du deine Gesundheit gefährdest, geht es mich wohl etwas an. -

Ich möchte aber nicht über meine Probleme sprechen. 

-Okay, aber was willst du machen, wenn so was wieder passiert? Nämlich es sieht nicht so aus, als ob er einfach zu stoppen wäre und wenn er wieder etwas grauenvolles macht, musst du wieder alles mit ansehen. Was machst du wenn es zu viel für dich wird? -

Ich weiß nicht........ Aber was ich sicher weiß, ist das DU deine Nase aus MEINEN Angelegenheiten raushalten sollst! 

-Du musst mit jemanden darüber reden! -

Es ist meine Entscheidung , also mich dich da nicht ein! 

-Okay, wie du willst. -

Wie spät ist es? 

- Nun es ist Zeit für unsere kleine Sitzung, wenn du weißt was ich meine. -

Können wir diese nicht mal ausfallen lassen? 

- Vielleicht, aber nur wenn dein bald Partner nicht auf dich warten würde. -

Sag mir nicht, dass du immer noch diesen tollen Plan hast. Ich hab dir doch gesagt......... Was! 

-Er steht hinter dir. -

In nur wenigen Sekunden war Harry auf seinen Beinen und schaute in das verwirrte Gesicht von Teneb. Dieser saß gelassen auf seinem Pferd.

Von all den Möglichkeiten mich zu überraschen, musste er mich natürlich heute, kniend auf dem Boden finden! 

„Geht es dir gut?" Hörte er den Elf fragen.

--------------------------------------------------

Teneb wachte wieder sehr früh auf. Das hatte er sich in den letzten zwei Wochen schon angewöhnt. Er zog sich schnell an und lief zu den Koppeln. Er begrüßte sein Pferd und sattelte es. Dann galoppierte er zum Hügel. Sein Hengst war ein Geschenk von seinem Freund, Prinz Celen. Er hatte ihn Myst genannt wegen seiner grauen Farbe, der schwarzen Mähne und dem schwarzen Schwanz. Das Pferd hatte auch noch einen kleinen Stern auf seiner Stirn. Er war aus der gleichen Zucht wie Shadow und er hatte sogar eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dem schwarzen Hengst. Myst war nur etwas kleiner und schmaler.

Er lenkte das Pferd zu dem Ort, wo Harry jeden Morgen trainierte. Er hatte die halbe Strecke schon hinter sich gebracht, als Myst plötzlich stoppte.

Erschreckt, schaute Teneb um sich und versuchte die Ursache für das plötzliche Stoppen seines Hengstes zu finden.

Er runzelte die Stirn, denn er konnte nichts ungewöhnliches entdecken ....... Dann schaute er unter sich.

Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.

Harry saß im Gras und sah komplett durcheinander aus. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf seine Stirn gerichtet. Teneb sah trockenes Blut um seine Narbe herum. Er sah auch, dass Harry finster dreinblickte, wie er zusammenzuckte und sich wieder entspannte. Dann öffnete Harry seine Augen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Geht es dir gut?" Fragte er. Teneb wusste schon als die Worte seinen Mund verließen, dass es eine dumme Frage war...........

----------------------------------------------

Harry seufzte.

Er machte das wahrscheinlich absichtlich.

„Sehe ich so aus, als ob es mir gut gehen würde?"

„Nicht wirklich............... Warum hast du Blut an deiner Narbe?"

„Was?!"

„Warum hast du.............?"

„Ich hab schon verstanden was du gesagt hast, danke."

Er hob seine Hand und betastete seine Narbe leicht. Er zuckte etwas zusammen als er sie berührte.

Großartig! Und Teneb schaute ihm auch noch dabei zu.

„Willst du es mir erzählen?" Fragte der junge Elf und kletterte von seinem Pferd.

„Nein, es hat nichts mit dir zu tun.......," Antwortete Harry, „Nur etwas mit meiner Vergangenheit." Ergänzte er noch leise.

Anscheinend hatte Teneb ihn gehört, den er hob seine Augenbrauen, aber er sagte nichts, wofür Harry sehr dankbar war. Er hatte keine Lust jetzt irgendetwas zu erklären.

Harry stand auf und schaute um sich. Er steckte eine Hand in eine seiner Hosentaschen und zog einer kleine hölzerne Pfeife heraus.

„Mach dich bereit zu gehen." Sagte er zu Teneb.

Sekunden später waren zwei kurze Pfeiftöne zuhören und nur wenige Minuten später erschien Shadow an seiner Seite. Er hielt nicht an und Harry sprang auf seinen Rücken als der Hengst an ihm vorbei ritt.

Sie galoppierten Richtung Hügel. Teneb folgte ihnen. Er hatte ein paar Sekunden gebraucht um zu realisieren was gerade passiert war.

Sie erreichten die übliche Trainingsstelle nur Sekunden später. Beide stiegen ohne ein Wort zu sagen von ihren Pferden.

Bevor Teneb versuchen konnte seinen Wächter zu kontaktieren, sprach Harry ihn an.

„Mein Wächter möchte das ich mit dir über etwas rede. Tatsächlich hat er sogar deinen Wächter schon gefragt."

Teneb schaute ihn etwas überrascht an.

„Ja und.....?"

„Um es kurz zu machen, er findet das ich gegen einen echte Gegner kämpfen sollte und damit meint er dich."

Jetzt war Teneb definitiv geschockt, aber schließlich fing er an die Guten und Schlechten Seiten daran zu sehen.

„Du bist nicht verpflichtet zuzusagen." Sagte Harry.

Teneb dachte immer noch nach, mit Harry richtig zu trainieren würde seine Kenntnisse extrem verbessern, denn der Mensch war großartig und könnte ihm eine Menge beibringen. Außerdem überzeugten ihn ein paar Worte seines Wächters das Angebot anzunehmen.

„Okay!"

Harry schaute erstaunt auf. Er hatte nicht mit einer so schnellen Antwort gerechnet.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Wann fangen wir an?"

Harry fing an zu lächeln,_ okay, wenn er es so haben möchte......_

„Jetzt." Er beorderte sein Schwert und einige andere Waffen zu sich. Sie erschienen neben ihm auf dem Boden. Harry hob sein Schwert auf und Teneb tat es ihm gleich.

Sie standen sich gegenüber und Teneb fing an Harry anzugreifen. Harry blockte seine Versuche schnell ab und ging nun seinerseits auf Teneb los.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde, in der Teneb mehr auf dem Boden lag, als auf seinen Füßen stand, stoppte Harry aus heiterem Himmel.

„Okay, so können wir nicht weiter üben."

„Was ist das Problem?"

„Nur ein Ratschlag, wenn du eines Tages wirklich einmal richtig auf Leben und Tod kämpfst dann benutze bitte nicht dieses Schwert. Du wirst in nur wenigen Minuten tot sein......"

„Warum?" Fragte Teneb knapp. Er war stolz auf seine Fähigkeiten im Kämpfen und wurde auch oft gelobt wegen ihnen.

„Nun, du weißt wie man kämpft, wie du am besten Stehst, du kennst viele Tricks und auch sonst viele Kampftechniken aber du hast auch einen Fehler und der kann dir dein Leben kosten......... Du bist zu leserlich, deine Bewegungen sind zu voraussagbar. Ich wusste deine nächste Bewegung schon fünf Sekunden vorher."

„Wie ist das möglich?" Fragte Teneb verblüfft. Seine Lehrer hatte nie etwas darüber gesagt......

„Das ist einfach, bevor du angreifst, schaust du auf die Stelle, die du als nächsten angreifen willst. Wenn du von rechts angreifen willst, dann verlagerst du dein Gewicht auf die linke Seite. Und du hebst deine Augenbrauen, wenn du angreifst. Außerdem machst du unnötige Bewegungen, wie Sprünge, Drehungen und so weiter........ Dadurch machst du dich nur selbst müde."

„Und du bist Experte in diesen Sachen?" Sagte Teneb sarkastisch.

„Das ist nur ein Ratschlag, aber es ist die Art, wie mein Wächter es mir beigebracht hat: halte deinen Gegner immer im Auge. Und wenn du kämpfst, dann zeige sowenig wie möglich deine nächsten Absichten und Bewegungen. Aber du kannst natürlich kämpfen wie du es für richtig hältst....."

Teneb war nun zwischen seinen Gefühlen hin und her gerissen: einmal war da sein Stolz, denn er mochte den Ton nicht mit dem Harry zu ihm sprach, aber an der anderen Seite wollte er sich ja verbessern also hatte er auch den Wunsch seine Fähigkeiten auszubauen. 

Er seufzte.

„Okay! Aber was soll ich machen. Ich habe so kämpfen gelernt!"

„Nun, da ich jemanden haben will mit dem ich üben kann, müssen wir wohl oder übel an den Fehlern arbeiten......"

„Das versteh ich, aber was ist mit den anderen Kampfarten?"

Harry fing an zu lächeln.

„Wir finden schon noch heraus, wie viel du noch lernen musst....."

Anderthalb Stunden später, war Teneb total erledigt und fiel erschöpft auf den Boden.

„Ich bin tot.....

„Warum redest du dann immer noch?"

Teneb warf einen wütenden Blick zu Harry.

„Das war nur ein Scherz."

„Wirklich?"

Teneb wurde noch wütender.

„Du liebst es, oder?"

„Was?"

„Mich zu ärgern."

„Ich? Wie kannst du denken, dass ich dazu fähig bin?" Antwortete Harry mit falscher Unschuld und einem sarkastischen Unterton in der Stimme. „Außerdem wäre es ja schon fast ein Verbrechen, wenn ich die Gelegenheit nicht ausnutzen würde." Ergänzte er.

„Dank dir!"

„Gern geschehen. Okay für heute haben wir genug geübt. Jetzt weißt du an was du zu üben hast und ich hoffe das du daran übst, denn wie du weißt kann ich nur dann richtig mit dir trainieren."

Teneb schaute zu ihm auf.

„Was ist mit Bogenschießen?"

„Ich denke du solltest dich jetzt ausruhen, denn in einer Stunde beginnt der Unterricht." Sagte Harry.

Teneb hob eine Augenbraue.

„Warum hab ich nur das Gefühl, dass du meiner Frage ausgewichen bist?"

Harry schaute ihn mit einem kalten Blick an.

„Denk was immer du willst."

Mit diesen Worten, ging er zu Shadow, stieg auf und galoppierte zu den Koppeln zurück.

Teneb schaute ihm nach und dachte noch mal über die letzten Stunden nach.

Er trainierte jetzt mit dem Mensch, etwas mit dem er seine Fähigkeiten wirklich verbessern kann, denn dem Mensch störte es nicht die Fehler, die er immer noch machte, anzusprechen.

- Er hatte immer noch kleine Antwort auf die Frage: Warum hatte seine Narbe geblutet? Wie hatte er diese Narbe bekommen? Wie kann er so mächtig sein? Woher hat er diese Halskette? Wie hat er es geschafft seinen Wächter zu finden, ohne dass ihm jemand geholfen hat? Welche Form hatte sein Wächter? .... Und jetzt kam noch dazu: Warum möchte er kein Bogenschießen trainieren?

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf bevor er sein Pferd bestieg.

Er beeilte sich zurück zum Hauptquartier zu kommen, denn er musste sich noch auf den Unterricht vorbereiten. Nach dem Harry gestern aus Effilins Unterricht abgehauen war und denn ganzen Tag gefällt hatte, versprach der Tag doch ganz interessant zu werden......... Er wusste nicht das Harry, genauso dachte wie er.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Harry wurde nicht enttäuscht. Der Tag wurde die reinste Hölle.

Er seufzte innerlich.

Effilins Unterricht war noch schlimmer als sonst, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Anscheinend war der Elf nicht erfreut zu sehen wie Harry ihm öffentlich nicht gehorchte. Natürlich wurde er dafür gebührend bestraft.

Nachdem Harry die Hälfte des Unterrichts Runden im Klassenzimmer rennen musste aber es ihn nicht müde machte, wurde Effilin noch wütender und er benutzte ihn wieder als seinen Assistenten', das hieß, dass Harry wieder Hunderte von Beleidigungen über sich ergehen lassen musste.

Aber zu Effilins Enttäuschung zeigte Harry keinen Schmerz oder sonst irgendeine Reaktion.

In Edevia's Unterricht.............. da war es auch nicht besser.

Es gab einen Grund warum Harry kein Bogenschießen mit Teneb üben wollte. Er wusste das der Elf besser war als er. Bogenschießen war eine seiner schwächsten Stellen. Er war nicht schlecht, nur durchschnittlich.

Im Schwertkampf wurde er immer besser. Wenn er sein Schwert in der Hand hält war er im Einklang mit ihm. Das Schwert kam ihm vor wie eine Verlängerung seines Arms. Auch das Kämpfen ohne Waffen beherrschte er, seit er seinen eigenen Style entwickelt hatte, immer besser. Und mit Messern konnte er auch hervorragend umgehen.

Er hatte auch keine großen Probleme mit der Magie. Das Pergamente kopieren, welches er in Nerthor's und Sarwin's Unterricht machen sollte, fand endlich auch seinen Nutzen. Duellieren war sein stärkster Punkt. Er konnte mit oder ohne Zauberstab problemlos kämpfen. Aber er übte weiterhin zaubern mit seinem Zauberstab, denn er wusste das er in Hogwarts, seine Fähigkeiten im Zauberstablosen Zaubern versteckt halten musste. Er konnte sein Element gut handhaben. Geistige Magie war zwar nicht einfach gewesen zu lernen aber durch sein tägliches Training erreichte er ein gutes Level. Er hatte auch eine gute geistige Verteidigung aufgebaut. Er konnte Gedächtnisse und Träume lesen, wenn er in eine Trance fiel. Er hatte relativ gute telepathische Fähigkeiten und wenn er sich anstrengte konnte er sogar etwas Telekinese praktizieren. Heilungszauber waren nicht seine Stärke, er konnte zwar kleinere Wunden und Verletzungen heilen, wie Quetschungen, kleine Schnitte, Verrenkungen und auch einfache Knochenbrüche aber bei den wirklich ernsthaften Verletzungen reichten seine Fähigkeiten einfach nicht aus. Sein Animagus Training machte Fortschritte, auch wenn er noch nicht seine Form kannte..........

Aber Bogenschießen.......... Er konnte wenn es nötig war schon einen Bogen benutzen, aber in einer Schlacht wäre er damit aufgeschmissen. Es machte ihn regelrecht verrückt, wenn er diese Waffe benutzt. Er traf nie die Mitte der Zielscheibe. Für ihn wird der Bogen wohl immer eine lästige Waffe bleiben.

Er musste sich aber dennoch eingestehen, dass es mit dem Bogen, den er von dem Zwerg bekommen hatte, für ihn einfacher war.

Also wenn er irgendwann mal ein entferntes Ziel treffen will, sollte er lieber Feuerbälle oder Flammen werfen als einen Pfeil, dann wird sein Ziel bestimmt genauer ausfallen........

Also musste er in Edevia's Unterricht nicht einmal seine Unfähigkeit vorspielen. Und in dieser Stunde hatte Edevia sich wohl entscheiden, Harry durch die Hölle gehen zu lassen.

Als die Unterrichtsstunde endlich vorbei war, schleppte er sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum um sein Mittagessen zu essen.

Aber anscheinend hatte die Lehrer andere Pläne mit ihm.

Als er sich auf einen Stuhl niedergelassen hatte, sah er auch schon seine Lieblingslehrer auf sich zu hechten.

Klasse, die ganze Harry-Foltergruppe auf einem Haufen! 

Effilin, Edevia, Sarwin, Nerthor und Lienhor erreichten seine Platz und alle hatte so ein zufriedenes Strahlen in ihren Augen. 

Uh, uh, jetzt wird es Ärger geben.......

-Ich wundere mich, was sie dir verwerfen können....... -

Was machst du hier. Willst wohl die Show genießen? 

-Nein, nur reine Neugier. -

Großartig, vor mir stehen Verrückte und Menschenhasser und in meinem Kopf labbert ein verrückter und wahnsinniger Drache. Ich bin verdammt! 

-Hast aber lang gebraucht um das zu kapieren. -

„Mensch, wir haben uns heute versammelt um eine angemessene Strafe für dein Verhalten gestern zu finden und ich denke wir sind zu einem Ergebnis gekommen." Sagte Sarwin.

Effilin warf ihm ein Kleidungsstück entgegen.

„Du wirst in der Küche erwartet. Und zwar jetzt." Plärrte er.

Auf Nerthors Gesicht erschien ein kleines Lächeln.

„Du wirst für drei Tage in der Küche mit helfen und Istyan wurde vor dir gewarnt."

Harry schaute seine Lehrer geschockt an.

Ich weiß nicht ob das gute oder schlechte Nachrichten sind. 

-Wie ich sie kenne, sind es wohl eher schlechte. -

Ja höchstwahrscheinlich aber wenigstens haben ich dann drei Tage keinen Unterricht. 

Als Harry diesen Abend zum Hügel ging, war er sehr wütend. Als er ankam sprang er von Shadow und fing an wild herum zu meckern.

Ein Diener. Ich muss für die den Diener spielen!!! 

-Atme Harry, atme. Aus, ein, aus, ein…… -

Ich WILL mich aber NICHT beruhigen. Diese......... Für diese dummen hirnlosen Idioten muss ich jetzt drei Tage den Sklaven spielen! 

-Das Training wird dich beruhigen, also fang an zu rennen! -

Ich........ 

-Renn! -

Harry gehorchte ihm erst mal ohne sich zu beschweren.

Er übte länger als gewöhnlich, und dieses Mal machte Teneb nicht mit und dafür war er äußerst dankbar. Als er fertig war, setzte er sich keuchend auf den Boden und er merkte das er sich wirklich etwas beruhigt hatte. Er wusste das Teneb sich bestimmt schnell verbessern würde. Er konnte auch nicht leugnen, dass Teneb äußerst begabt war und deshalb hatte er sich entscheiden ihn mit zu Terio zu nehmen, denn Teneb brauchte bessere Waffen. Oder besser gesagt nicht er hatte sich entscheiden sondern Arxeren und deshalb hatte er auch Stunden lang mit ihm über dieses Thema diskutiert, denn er war zuerst dagegen gewesen aber am Ende hatte er verloren.

Er nahm seine Halskette in die Hand.

Sie hatte wie immer einen beruhigenden Effekt auf ihn.

_Ich bin nicht allein._

Dieser Gedanke brachte ihn schließlich dazu sich entgültig zu beruhigen.

Er rief Shadow und fing an ihn zu streicheln. Ihm war schon lange klar das dieses wilde Tier ein sehr guter Freund war.

Er bestieg den Hengst und ritt zum Hauptquartier zurück.

Bevor er entgültig in den Schlaf fiel, schrieb er noch eine kleine Notiz für Teneb.

------------------------------------------------------------

Teneb starrte an die Decke. Er hatte auf Harrys Rückkehr gewartet und er hatte sich entschieden heute mal nicht zu trainieren. Er hatte Harry am Ende des Unterrichts gesehen und er sah mörderisch aus. Teneb fand dass es sicherer wäre, sich heute lieber von Harry fernzuhalten bis er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Deshalb ging er nicht zum Training.

Er war etwas über das Verhalten der Lehrer verwirrt: Garth war schon einmal den ganzen Tag nicht zum Unterricht erschienen und die Lehrer hatte kein Wort darüber verloren, sie hatten nicht einmal eine Erklärung verlangt........... Warum bestraften sie den Menschen in dieser Weise? 

Er hörte wie jemand irgendwas neben sein Bett fallen ließ und er machte sich eine geistige Notiz, dass er am nächsten Morgen als erstes nachsah was es gewesen war.

Als er dann am nächsten Tag aufwachte, fand er einen kleinen Zettel neben seinem Bett. Er schnappte ihn und zauberte ein kleines Licht, sodass er die Nachricht lesen konnte. Die anderen schliefen alle noch...........

Wir werden die nächsten 3 Tage früh nicht trainieren. Aber du kannst trotzdem abends kommen. So um 9 Uhr auf dem Hügel.

Teneb schaute die Nachricht zuerst etwas verwirrt an, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Warum nicht?

----------------------------------------------

Der nächste Tag war für Harry die reinste Quälerei. Einfach jeder zog sich einen Vorteil aus seiner Strafe und kommandierte ihn bei jeder Mahlzeit herum. Als der Tag endlich fast vorbei war, war Harry nahe am explodieren. Zwischen dem lächerlichen Outfit, das er tragen musste, den Sticheleien und den Befehlen der anderen, hatte er seine Grenze erreicht. Insbesondere Garth und seine Freunde waren erfreut Harry in dieser Situation zu sehen.

Als er fertig war jedem sein Essen zu bringen und er alle Wünsche der anderen erfüllt hatte, konnte er schließlich auch endlich essen. Sein Essen war jedoch schon ziemlich kalt und ungenüsslich.

Demenor hatte nicht einmal einen Blick zu ihm geworfen, als er die anderen bedienen durfte. Ein toller Mentor war er!

Er hat mich komplett vergessen.

Harry wurde bei diesem Gedanken traurig. Er vermisste jemanden mit dem er reden konnte. Dumbledore hatte bis jetzt diese Rolle inne gehabt. Er hatte gehofft das der Anführer sich wenigstens wieder an ihn erinnerte und ihm vielleicht helfen kann.......

Die Lehrer mussten ihm irgendeine dumme Geschichte erzählt haben, den er schien nicht interessiert an der Aufmachung Harrys zu sein. Als das Abendessen vorbei war, stand Demenor auf und klatschte in die Hände, um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Daryns? Kann ich bitte mal eure Aufmerksamkeit für ein paar Minuten haben?"

Sofort wurde es im Raum still.

„Ihr seit jetzt schon zehn Monate hier. Am Ende dieser Woche wird die Präsentation stattfinden. Eure Lehrer werden euch genaueres erzählen und ich bitte euch, dass ihr Ihnen genau zuhört. Sie werden euch für die Zeremonie vorbereiten."

Arxeren? 

-Ich werde es dir dann erklären, oh und wir werden wieder versuchen die Seelen Ebene zu erreichen. 

Wirklich? 

-Ja. -

Stille und dann:

Ich danke dir für alles. 

Arxeren antwortete darauf nichts, denn da gab es nichts zu sagen..............

----------------------------------------------------------

„Ausweichen! Parieren und zu stoßen!"

Klonk!

„Deine Füße!"

Klong!

„Du bist zu leserlich!"

Klonk, kling. Schraaaaammmmmmm.

„Deine Augen, hör auf, auf dein Ziel zu schauen! Hör auf deine Arme so zu halten."

Klink......... BUM!

„Lass dich nicht von deinem Gegner ablenken." Sagte Harry.

Teneb blieb hechelnd, mit seinen Händen auf den Knien stehen und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Ich werde dir jetzt eine einfache Reihenfolge an verschiedenen Schritten zeigen. Das sind die, die ich auch immer übe. Aber ich zeig dir erst mal die einfachen. Schau."

Er führte ein paar Bewegungen aus.

„Hast du es verstanden? Folge mir, Schwert hoch und parieren, zu stoßen, Schwert senken und wieder angreifen..............."

In den nächsten Minuten erklärte er weitere verschiedene Schrittfolgen. Danach sah er Teneb beim üben zu. Da Teneb noch Fehler machte, musste Harry ihn öfters mit ein paar kleinen Anweisungen korrigieren. Dann wies er ihn an sein Tempo zu beschleunigen.

„Okay, ich werde dich jetzt angreifen und du versuchst dich mit dieser Technik zu wehren, verstanden?"

„Klar." Sagte der Elf schnaubend.

„Gut, in Position, fertig, los." Er griff Teneb an und dieser verteidigte sich mit den eben gelernten Bewegungen.

„Okay, gut gemacht." Sagte Harry als sie fertig waren. „Genug für heut. Ich werde dir jetzt jemanden vorstellen."

Teneb schaute ihn seltsam an.

„Wem?"

„Terio."

„Und wer ist Terio?"

„Ein Zwerg."

„Ein Zwerg!"

„Der Kandidat hat 100 Punkte!"

„Aber,........... hier gibt es schon seit Jahrzehnten keine Zwerge mehr!"

„Und? Woher denkst du, habe ich meine Waffen?"

„Nun....... Okay! Aber warum soll ich ihn kennen lernen?"

„Weil du neue Waffen brauchst."

„Was ist mit meinen nicht in Ordnung?"

„Terio wird dir das besser erklären können als ich." Antwortete Harry kurz.

Teneb blieb daraufhin ruhig. Er wusste wenn Harry mit diesem Ton sprach, war es sinnlos zu versuchen ein ordentliche Antwort zu bekommen.

Sie liefen zehn Minuten durch den Wald. Plötzlich hielt Harry an und kniete sich auch den Boden. Er legte eine Hand auf das Gras und murmelte ein paar Worte. Das Passwort hatte Terio ihm einmal verraten.

Der Eingang zu der Höhle der Zwerge öffnete sich vor Tenebs ungläubigen Augen.

Harry trat ein und zeigte Teneb mit einer kleinen Bewegung, das er ihm folgen sollte.

Sie liefen ohne zu reden durch einen langen Tunnel und kamen schließlich in eine riesige Höhle. Harry schaute sich um und blieb stehen als ein Zwerg an ihnen vorbei ging.

„Entschuldigung, aber wo könnte ich Terio finden?"

Der Zwerg schaute ihn genau an.

„Ich werde ihn holen. Warte hier."

Harry bedankte sich und ging zu Teneb.

Ein paar Minuten später kam der Zwerg in Begleitung von Terio zurück.

„Harry! Es ist schön dich mal wieder zu sehen."

„Ganz meinerseits Terio."

Sie unterhielten sich einige Minuten.

Harry hatte Terio in den letzten Monaten ein paar Mal besucht und gleichzeitig hatte er seine Waffen überprüfen lassen.

„Warum bist du hergekommen?"

„Nun, ich trainiere mit ihm." Er zeigte auf Teneb, der etwas verloren in der großen Höhle stand und sich umschaute.

„Ein Elf?" Sagte Terio mit harter Stimme.

„Ja, aber er ist erträglich. Sowieso hatte ich keine andere Wahl in dieser Sache. Mein Trainer hatte mir gesagt, ich müsse einen Partner zum üben finden und er ist der einzige der über mich bescheid weiß......."

„Ist er vertrauenswürdig?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich mag Elfen nicht sonderlich aber ich finde er ist okay."

„Hat er schon Hintergrundwissen in der Herstellung und der Kunst von Waffen oder ist er genauso ahnungslos wie du, als du das erste Mal hier warst?"

„Hey! So schlecht war ich doch gar nicht! Und ich passe sehr gut auf meine Waffen auf."

„Das ist richtig. Du bist ein guter Schüler."

„Danke, aber um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich weiß es nicht."

„Ist schon gut, lass ihn hier und ich werde sehen wie viel er schon weiß. Dann nehme ich die Sache mal in die Hand."

„Vielen, vielen Dank. Ich werde in drei Stunden wieder hier sein."

Sie gingen zu Teneb.

„Teneb, das ist Terio, er wird dir hier alles zeigen und erklären."

Terio fing noch im selben Moment an, den Elf mit Fragen zu löchern.

Harry benutzte diesen Moment um zu verschwinden.

-Sehr schön, jetzt da dein Begleiter nicht da ist, werde ich dir etwas über die Präsentation erzählen und dann werden wir wieder versuchen die Ebene zu erreichen. -

Klingt gut.

-Nun, die Präsentation findet immer zehn Monate nach dem Beginnen des Trainings und zwei Monate bevor der Bindung statt. Während dieser Zeremonie, werden die Daryns den Drachen vorgestellt und euch werden die Aufgaben und Pflichten eines Reiters erklärt. Die Zeremonie findet hauptsächlich statt, dass die Drachen einen ersten Eindruck von den zukünftigen Reitern bekommen. Jeder muss bei dieser Zeremonie ein spezielles Gewand tragen. Ich werde dir eins geben, denn ich denke nicht, dass du von deinen liebenswerten Lehrern eins bekommen wirst. -

Wahrscheinlich nicht. Hat die Zeremonie einen bestimmten Ablauf?

In der nächsten halben Stunde erklärte Arxeren Harry denn Ablauf dieser Zeremonie.

Okay, ich denke ich habe es verstanden.

-Gut, jetzt fangen wir mit unserer zweiten Aufgabe für heute an............ Bist du bereit? -

So bereit wie ich immer bin.

- In diesem Fall fang an. -

Er setzte sich ins Gras und fiel in eine tiefe Trance.

Er ereichte die erste Ebene und sah Arxeren.

Wenn sie geistlich miteinander redeten, war er nie in der Ebene. Er benutzte immer die Verbindung zu seinem Wächter um mit ihm zu reden. Wenn man erst einmal seinen Wächter gefunden hat, muss man nicht mehr in die geistige Ebene gehen um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, außer natürlich man will ihn sehen..................

Gut, du wirst immer besser. 

„Danke."

Es überraschte ihn immer wieder, dass er in der Ebene normal sprechen konnte.

Jetzt konzentrier dich und mach es so wie wir es geübt haben. Ich bin bei dir. 

Harry konzentrierte sich auf sich selbst und auf den Bau der Ebene.

Um die zweite Ebene zu erreichen, musste er die Struktur der ersten Ebene durchdringen.

Energie, nur Energie bedeutet etwas.

Er sang es vor sich hin wie ein kleines Lied und fokussierte die Ebene noch härter.

Langsam fingen die bekannten Geräusche der Ebene an zu verblassen und die Ebene fing an sich aufzulösen. Harry hatte sehr früh gelernt, dass er Kontrolle über die Gestalt der Ebene hatte, nun, aber nur solange er sich richtig konzentrierte. Schon sehr bald, war sein ganzes Blickfeld von einem blendenden Licht erfüllt. Er konzentrierte sich mit all seinem Willen auf das Licht und konnte so die Energie des Lichts fühlen.

Jetzt kam der knifflige Teil. Er musste ein Teil des Lichts werden. Er näherte sich dem Energiefluss und die Energie näherte sich langsam seiner Hand. Er spürte eine kleine Erschütterung als seine Hand mit der puren Energie in Berührung kam. Langsam, fing er an seine Energie und seine Kraft nach außen zu lenken. Er sah einen goldenen Faden seine Hand verlassen und sich mit dem Fluss verbinden. Er unterbrach die Verbindung jedoch nicht. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Verbindung und er wollte damit die Kraft der Ebene öffnen. Langsam verblasste die goldene Farbe des Lichts ein bisschen, während in der silber-weißen Farbe des Energieflusses sich kleine Funken bildeten. Schließlich wusste er es, dass er es geschafft hatte, er konnte die Energie unter seiner Hand summen spüren. Er leitete sie in seine Energie und zog seine Hand zurück. Nur langsam hörte er auf sich zu konzentrieren und die Ebene erlangte wieder ihre normale Form.

Arxeren war immer noch da, doch diesmal lächelte er.

-Gut Harry, gut gemacht aber du hast ziemlich lang gebraucht. -

Harry ignorierte ihn und lächelte.

-Fertig? -

Ja. 

Dann klettere auf mich und wenn du deine Aufgabe richtig gemacht hast, werden wir in der Lage sein........... 

Bist du nicht ein Geist? 

-In dieser Ebene haben wir Formen und ich muss dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass du hier auch ein Geist bist! -

Er musste er nicht noch mal wiederholen. Harry kletterte schnell auf ihn, obwohl er immer noch von Arxerens Größe etwas eingeschüchtert war.........

Der Drache spannte seine Flügel und flog in Richtung Seelen Ebene.

Fortsetzung folgt 

So das war's mal wieder. Ich hoff euch hat es wenigstens ein wenig gefallen, also sagt mir wie immer eure Meinung.

Freu mich über jedes Review, also ran an die Tasten.......

Und wie immer ein riesengroßes **DANKESCHÖN **an alle die reviewt haben.

****

**Coop; Deathsoul; Auxia; Kissymouse; Foolofatuk; Yanis Tamiem; Matjes und Lord Mystic**

****

****

Ich hoffe ich hab niemanden vergessen, denn fanfction.net hat wieder mal ein bisschen rumgesponnen....... ;o(

Werd mich mit dem weiter übersetzen diesmal mehr beeilen aber ich kann nichts versprechen..........

Aber Reviews sind da natürlich auch ein willkommener Ansporn zum schnellen Weiterschreiben.......... ggg

Bis zum nächsten Mal wink


	11. Der Beginn einer Chance

**Und es geht weiter!!! Sorry das es so lang gedauert hat. Ich hatte aber wirklich Stress in der Schule. Werd mich aber mit dem nächsten Kapitel mehr beeilen!!!!!**

**Mit gehört wie immer nichts!!!!!**

**So und jetzt noch viel Spass mit dem Kapitel und reviewen nicht vergessen!!!!! ggg**

**Kapitel 10**

****

****

****

Harry hielt sich am Hals des Drachen fest. Er war vielleicht im Augenblick nur ein Geist aber es kam ihm alles wirklich vor. 

- Du weißt, ich muss auch atmen. -

„Wirklich? Ich dachte du wärest nur ein Geist?"

- Hör auf meine Wörter zu verdrehen, wir erreichen gleich das Tor. Ich hoffe du hast deine Sache vorhin richtig gemacht. -

„Hab ich, hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen!"

- Ich bin nur wegen mir besorgt, um dich sorg ich mich nicht! -

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen.

Plötzlich fühlte er wie er herum gewirbelt wurde und dann in kleine Stücke zerfiel. Es war nicht schmerzhaft, nur ein etwas komisches Gefühl.

Langsam fühlte er sich wieder normal und er schaute um sich.

Harry wusste nicht recht nach was der Ort vor ihm aussah. Irgendwie wie die gewöhnliche Vorstellung des Paradies, also ein wundervoller Platz des Friedens mit einer herrlichen Umgebung, ein Ort voll Frieden und Ruhe.

- Gefällt es dir hier? -

Harry antwortete nicht, denn er war zu beschäftigt die neue Umgebung zu betrachten.

Das war nicht das, was er erwartet hatte.

Die ganze Ebene war mit Wolken ausgefüllt und diese Wolken wechselten auch noch ständig ihre Form, Farbe..... Das Licht zeichnete unter ihren Füßen kleine Straßen.

- Ich nehme das jetzt einfach mal als ein ja. -

„Das ist......... Ich weiß nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll!"

- Erstaunlich? Großartig? Unglaublich? Atemberaubend? Oder vielleicht......... -

„Schon gut, schon gut! Danke! Was machen wir jetzt?"

- Nun, da du das erste Mal hier bist, denke ich, dass du ungefähr eine Stunde hier bleiben kannst. -

Pause. „Was meinst du mit ungefähr eine Stunde?"

- Weißt du es nicht? -

„Was wissen?"

- In der Seelen Ebene zu sein erschlafft dich. Du musst mit deiner Energie die Verbindung zur Wirklichkeit die ganze Zeit aufrechterhalten. Aber du wirst mit ein bisschen Übung schon bald in der Lage sein länger zu bleiben.. Hier gibt es auch einen kleinen Zeitunterschied: für jede Minute die du hier bist, vergehen zwei Minuten in der Wirklichkeit. -

„Okay ich denke ich hab es verstanden. Um jetzt wieder zu eigentlichen Frage zurück zukommen, was machen wir hier?"

- Nun, möchtest du nicht irgendjemanden sehen? -

„Ich............"

/Arxeren!/

Beide, Harry und sein Wächter, drehten sich blitzschnell um und sahen einen Mann auf sie zukommen.

Sein Wächter stöhnte.

- Nicht er noch mal! -

Harry schaute ihn fragend an.

„Warum hab ich so das Gefühl, dass ich gar nicht darüber Bescheid wissen will........"

/ Arxeren, alter Kumpel! Es muss Jahre her sein! / Sagte der Mann und gab dem Drachen einen Klaps auf die Schulter. / Hast du wieder jemanden gefunden um den du dich kümmern musst, he?/

- Hallo Karzan - Erwiderte Arxeren kurz.

Es schien nicht so als ob der Mann den kalten Unterton in Arxerens Stimme gehörte hätte, denn er plauderte munter weiter.

/ Ich muss sagen, deine neue Form gefällt mir wirklich besser, zwar hab ich den Affen auch gemocht, vor allem als du mir weismachen wolltest, dass du Tarzan imitieren kannst und du dann auf dem Boden gelandet bist............... Das war vielleicht lustig!/

Harry musste sich beherrschen nicht gleich loszulachen. Er wusste genau, dass seinem Wächter dies hier eher peinlich war und er würde bestimmt nicht erfreut sein, wenn Harry ihn jetzt auslachte.

Arxeren wandte sich wieder Harry zu.

- Harry? -

„Ja:" Harry war immer noch darauf sein Vergnügen zu verstecken.

- Ich denke da warten schon einige Leute auf dich. - Sagte er und zeigte gleichzeitig auf eine Stelle hinter ihnen.

„ Du meinst ich soll jetzt allein da hinter gehen?"

- Ja, Karzan und ich müssen uns noch über ein paar Sachen unterhalten....... – Sagte er und warf einen vernichtenden Blick zu dem Mann. Der merkte es zum Glück nicht.

Harry verlies sie schnell und ging auf die Stelle zu auf die sein Wächter gezeigt hatte. Er wusste er konnte sich nicht länger zurück halten.

Er lief, bleib aber augenblicklich stehen, als er die Leite erkannte, die auf ihn warteten.

Seine Eltern..............

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry starrte sie wie betäubt an. Er hatte so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet, aber jetzt wo dieser Moment gekommen ist, wusste er nicht was er tun sollte. Ein Teil von ihm wollte zu seinen Eltern rennen und sie umarmen, doch der andere Teil wollte zusammenbrechen. Eine gespannte die Stille entstand.

„Mutter? Vater?"

Die Gesichter der beiden entspannten sich sichtlich, doch ein kleiner Ausdruck von Traurigkeit blieb dennoch.

„Harry....."

Das war es. Harry gab auf. Er fühlte wie ein paar kleine Tränen seine Wangen herunter fielen. Er schaute auf seine Füße.

Plötzlich fühlte er wie zwei Arme ihn umarmten und eine Hand, die durch seine Haare strich. Er hörte die weiche Stimme seiner Mutter, die tröstliche Worte flüsterte.

Er lehnte sich an sie und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihre Schulter.

Er weinte.

Etwas, das er seit Monaten nicht mehr getan hatte, doch jetzt schien es natürlich und richtig. Alles was er bis jetzt verschlossen gehalten hatte, fand seinen Weg nach außen.

Als er sich beruhigt hatte, bewegte er sich nicht. Er wurde auch von seinem Vater umarmt und es fühlte sich richtig an.

„Es tut uns Leid, Harry........."

Das überraschte Harry, was sollte ihnen Leid tun?

Er riss sich aus der Umarmung und schaute seine Eltern an.

„Was?"

„Es tut uns Leid." Wiederholte seine Mutter.

„Was tut euch Leid? Ihr müsst euch für nichts entschuldigen."

Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Doch, wir haben dich allein gelassen, es tut uns Leid, dass du so aufwachsen musstest und das wir nicht für dich da waren, als du uns gebraucht hast......"

Harry starrte sie an.

„Es ist doch nicht eure Schuld........"

„Dann hör auf dir die Schuld für meinen Tod zu geben." Unterbrach ihn eine Stimme.

Harry drehte sich um und stand Cedric gegenüber.

Er sah noch so aus wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

„C-Cedric?" Stotterte Harry.

"Harry, ich habe dich nie beschuldigt."

„Aber, es ist meine .............. Ich bin dafür verantwortlich!"

„Hör auf damit! Du kannst nichts dafür! Alles was du getan hast war fair und ich kann dich nicht dafür beschuldigen. Außerdem hast du noch meinen Wusch respektiert und meinem Körper zurück gebracht, das war alles was ich dich gebeten hatte......."

Harry schaute den älteren Junge an, als ob er komplett bescheuert wäre.

„Wenn du dich selbst dafür beschuldigst, spielst du Du-weißt-schon-wems Spiel mit. Er will doch, dass du dich schuldig fühlst. Er will dich zerquetschen, er will das du dich selbst verrückt machst."

„Damit hatte er ja Erfolg." Murmelte Harry.

„Was dir letztes Jahr passiert ist und deine jetzige....... Situation tragen auch nicht unbedingt dazu bei, dass du dich besser fühlst." Antwortete Cedric.

„Was auch immer......."

Cedric kam näher zu ihm.

„Schau mich an. Verspreche mir, dass du aufhörst dir die Schuld zu geben."

Harry schaute ihn an.

„Ich werde es versuchen." War seine einzige Antwort, doch Cedric schien zufrieden zu sein.

„Ich danke dir Harry. Ich werde jetzt wieder gehen. Du hast bestimmt viel mit deinen Eltern zu bereden........."

Harry lächelte schwach und sah Cedric nach, als dieser ging, bevor er sich wieder an seinen Eltern wandte.

So, nun stand er vor ihnen und ihm war es etwas unangenehm. Als ob sie sein Unbehagen spüren würden, kamen sie näher und stoppten genau vor ihm.

Sein Vater lächelte.

„Nun, du bist meinen Schritten gefolgt und auch im Quidditchteam?"

Dies brach das Eis und bald waren sie in ein Gespräch vertieft. Harry hörte ihren Geschichten gebannt zu: Wie sie sich kennen lernten, ihre Zeit in Hogwarts, kleine Anekdoten von den Lehrern oder den Klassenkameraden, von Sirius, als er eine Wette verloren hatte und so einen Tag lang in mittelalterlichen Kleidern rumrennen musste, oder als Snapes Kessel explodierte und der ganzen Klassenraum samt Schüler einen neuen grünen Farbanstrich bekam, weil er zwei Zutaten vertauscht hatte.

Sie waren gerade in einer von Lilys Geschichten vertieft, in der es um Petunia ging, wie sie das erste Mal Make-Up aufgelegt hatte und das dann so aus sah als ob sie ein Clown wäre. Alle mussten lachen und deshalb sahen sie nicht, wie Arxeren näher kam.

- Harry, es ist Zeit zu gehen. -

Harry hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie schnell die Zeit vergangen ist. Er schaute seine Eltern an.

Dann umarmte Lily ihn wieder.

„Denk daran, dass wir immer für dich da sind und wir dich über alles lieben." Sie löste die Umarmung und sein Vater stellte sich vor ihn.

„Wir sind so stolz auf dich. Du bist ein großartiger Mensch. Lass dich zu nichts überreden, das du nicht willst und lass dich von den anderen nicht runterkriegen und herumschupsen."

Harry schaute nach unten. Er konnte praktisch die Wörter „wie es bis jetzt der Fall war" in der Luft hören.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch Harry." Ergänzte James. „Ich bin wirklich stolz auf das, was du bis jetzt getan hast aber du solltest dich von anderen Leuten nicht herumschupsen lassen..........."

„Ich werde es versuchen, Dad."

James lächelte.

„Danke Harry."

- Harry, wir müssen jetzt wirklich gehen. -

Er umarmte seine Eltern ein letztes Mal und versicherte ihnen, dass er wieder kommen würde.

Harry und Arxeren kamen wieder auf die erste Ebene.

„Arxeren?"

- Ja? -

„Werde ich irgendwann in der Lage sein die Seelen Ebene ohne deine Hilfe zu erreichen?"

- Natürlich! Du darfst nicht denken, dass ich dich immer hinbringe! Jetzt bist du mit der Ebene verbunden, alles was du noch machen musst ist einen Pagat zu rufen und der wird dich dann zu der zweiten Ebene bringen. -

„Ein was?"

- Ein Pagat. Das sind Boten und sie können die Leute von der Geistigen zur Seelen Ebene bringen. Du musst nur ‚ Semreh' sagen und einer von ihnen wird sicher kommen. -

Harry lächelte.

„Vielen Dank."

- Gern geschehen. -

„Wer war eigentlich dieser Kerl?"

- Karzan? -

„Es schien als ob er dich gut kennen würde......"

- Leider............ Wir haben vor langen Zeit einmal zusammen gearbeitet und jetzt bekomm ich ihn nicht mehr los. -

„Ich werde einmal mit ihm reden. Er weiß bestimmt interessante Geschichten über dich."

- Wag es ja nicht!!! -

Harry musste lachen, als er das panische Gesicht Arxerens sah.

Doch bevor dieser noch etwas sagen konnte, war er schon wieder in die richtige Welt zurückgekehrt.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Er dehnte sich. Seine Körper war etwas verkrampft, da er die letzten zwei Stunden in der gleichen Position verbracht hatte. Er stand auf und schaute sich um. Nun, er konnte nicht so viel sehen, denn wie es aussah war die Nacht hereingebrochen und so war seine Umgebung kohlrabenschwarz.

Er zauberte eine kleinen Feuerball hervor und ging zurück zu den Zwergen.

Er ging in die Höhle und geradewegs auf die Stelle zu, wo er Teneb verlassen hatte.

Er seufzte vor Erleichterung, als er die Beiden redend in einer Ecke stehen sah. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er etwas Angst gehabt hatte, was er hier vorfinden würden. Zwerge mochten Elfen nicht besonderes, sie finden das sie egoistisch und von sich zu überzeugt sind. Dazu kommt noch, dass die Elfen sich geweigert haben, den Zwergen zu helfen, als sie Krieg mit den Trollen, vor über hundert Jahren hatten. Ihr Grund war, dass sie sich aus dem Krieg lieber raushalten wollten und lieber neutral blieben und das sie keine Krieger sind, aber das hat ihnen nicht einmal der dümmste Zwerg abgekauft, denn jemand der Bogenschießen und Schwertkampf beigebracht bekommt, der soll kein Krieger sein?! Die Zwerge gewannen den Krieg auch ohne ihre Hilfe aber trotzdem gab es jede Menge Blutvergießen auf beiden Seiten. Die Zwerge hatten eine Stadt, die vor einem riesigen Berg gebaut war mit 80 000 Einwohner. Alle starben, als der Berg über ihnen zusammen fiel. Die Trolle hatten diesen Anschlag geplant gehabt und es irgendwie geschafft den Berg in die Luft zu sprengen.

Der Krieg endete ein paar Wochen später, in einem spektakulären Finale, in dem die Helden dieser Zeit starben. Die Trolle waren weitgehend ausgelöscht worden und die Zwerge fingen an, alles wieder neu aufzubauen. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an, verstehen sich diese beiden Rassen eher wenig. Die Zwerge haben ihnen nie verziehen, dass sie ihnen nicht geholfen hatten oder wenigstens Waffen bereitgestellt hatten, wie sie sie gebeten hatten.

„Harry." Sagte Terio.

"Ja?"

"Bring ihn morgen und übermorgen wieder her. Er weiß schon eine Menge aber er muss trotzdem noch einiges lernen. Ich werde ihm seine Waffen in drei Tagen geben."

„Gleiche Zeit?"

„Ja."

„Vielen Dank, Terio."

Der Zwerg lächelte.

„Gern geschehen, ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich mal wieder besuchen würdest."

„Das werde ich, keine Sorge."

Teneb und Harry verließen die Höhle.

„Harry?"

Der junge Zauberer schaute den Elfen erwartungsvoll an.

„Was?"

„Wie lang kennst du ihn schon?"

„Ein paar Monate."

„Er schien nicht so zu sein, wie mir gesagt wurde, wie Zwerge sind."

Harry verengte seine Augen.

„Ich denke es ist Zeit, dass du dir deine eigene Meinung bildest anstatt einfach auf die Meinung anderer blind zu vertrauen."

Seine Stimme war etwas streng aber es kümmerte ich nicht.

„Wir sehen uns morgen Nacht wieder, gleiche Zeit, gleicher Ort."

Er drehte sich um und ließ Teneb mit seinen Gedanken allein.

Der Elf schaute dem Mensch nach. Wiedereinmal wusste er nicht was er machen sollte. Was sollte er glauben? Was sah er und was wurde ihm beigebracht?.................

Die nächsten zwei Tage verliefen in der gleichen Weise. Harry wurde wie immer im Unterricht gedemütigt und bestraft und am Abend brachte er Teneb zu Terio. Dann ging er und trainierte. Er war noch nicht bereit noch mal zur Seelen Ebene zu gehen, also übte er weiter an seiner´n Animagus Fähigkeiten. Er war fast mit der Selbstverwandlung fertig, welche der erste Schritt war um die Animagus Gestalt zu erreichen. Er konnte nun große Teile seines Körpers in die von Tieren verwandeln.

- Harry? -

Der schwarzhaarige Teenager erschrak heftig. Er war gerade dabei gewesen eine eher knifflige Verwandlung zu üben: das Gesicht.

Arxeren! Kannst du bitte damit aufhören, mich immer so zu erschrecken! 

- Es ist zu witzig, um damit aufzuhören. Aber sowieso, ich denke das wir jetzt weiter in deinem Training gehen können. -

Wirklich? 

- Ja, ist langsam an der Zeit, deine Form zu finden! -

Was muss ich tun? Antwortete Harry. Ihm war es sehr wichtig, dass er seine Animagusform bald findet.

- Nun, du brauchst etwas Wasser, etwas Flusskraut, zwei Blätter eines Ardailenbusches und drei Tropfen deines Blutes. -

Die Blätter sind einfach zu finden, ich denke ich weiß sogar schon wo so ein Busch steht. Flusskraut kann ich in der Küche stehlen. Wasser zu finden ist kein Problem und das selbe gilt für das Blut. 

- Auf was wartest du dann noch? -

Heute wird Teneb wahrscheinlich seine Waffen bekommen. Harry wusste deshalb, dass er mehr Zeit zum üben hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde später, war alles fertig. Alles was er noch brauchte, war sein Blut.

- Okay Harry. Das hier ist die häufigst angewendete Methode. Du musst jetzt dein Blut dazu geben und dann wird der Trank silber und du wirst dann deine Form oder deine Formen erkennen können. -

Formen? 

- Mach schon! -

Harry zuckte zusammen und tröpfelte etwas Blut in die Tasse.

Plötzlich wurde die Mixtur wirklich silber und Harry konnte aber noch goldene Funken in der Tasse erkennen. Er ignorierte sie und schaute erwartungsvoll in die Tasse. Die Wirbel in der Flüssigkeit ließen nach und der Trank wurde kristallklar.

Langsam erschien die Gestalt eines Tieres. Harry keuchte. Er konnte einen Phönix sehen. Dann änderte sich das Bild und ein Leopard erschien, dieser wurde von einem Raben abgelöst und schließlich konnte Harry noch einen Sowaroc erkennen.

- Gut, zwei magische Kreaturen, sehr gut......... -

Arxeren, wie kann es sein, dass ich mehr als eine Form habe? 

- Das ist doch klar, jeder hat mehr als eine. Dieses sind die Formen die du kannst, aber manche kannst du besser als andere. Der Leopard und der Rabe sind schwer zustande zu bringen, weil sie in ihrem natürlichen Lebensraum Feinde sind. Dein Geist kämpft dagegen an. -

Okay, ich habe es verstanden. 

- Klasse, du musst eine Zauber ausführen und einen Trank brauen, wenn du eine Form erreichen willst. -

Der Rest des Abends wurde dazu benutzt, den Zauber zu üben und mit dem Trank zu beginnen.

Am nächsten Tag ging Harry wieder zum Unterricht. Er verhielt sich den ganzen Tag ruhig und wurde weitgehend ignoriert.

Der Unterricht wurde teilweiße wegen der kommenden Präsentation unterbrochen, die in drei Tagen stattfinden sollte. Ihnen wurde die Zeremonie erklärt und alles was dazu gehört.

Harry langweilte sich zu Tode. Arxeren hatte ihm alles schon erklärt. Er hatte auch schon sein Outfit hergezaubert, denn ihm war klar, dass er hier von niemanden seins bekam.

Letzte Nacht hatte Teneb seine Waffen noch nicht erhalten, doch heute Abend bekommt er sie sicher, das hatte zumindest Teneb ihm erzählt und dann wollen sie wieder mit üben weitermachen. In zwei Monaten wird dann die richtige Zeremonie stattfinden, in der jeder, der es sich verdient hat, mit einem Drachen verbunden wird. Es wird zwei Tage dauern: am ersten Tag wird ein Wettkampf stattfinden, bei dem jeder Schüler teilnehmen muss. Die Schüler müssen dann alles zeigen, was sie gelernt haben. Am zweiten Tag müssen die Schüler die meiste Zeit meditieren. Die Bindung findet dann am Abend statt.

Er brachte Teneb ein letztes Mal zu Terio, aber dieses Mal wartete er auf ihn. Sein Trank musste jetzt zwei Wochen sieden, bevor er die letzte Zutat hinzufügen konnte.

Eine Stunde später, kam Teneb wieder zurück. Er lächelte und hielt seine neuen Waffen stolz in seinen Händen.

Terio sah beide an.

„Nun, ich erwarte, dass ihr auf eure Waffen aufpasst..........."

Harry lächelte den Zwerg an.

„Natürlich."

„Gut, kommt wenn ihr etwas braucht." Er schaute Teneb dabei extra an.

„Das gilt auch für dich Elf. Du bist nicht so schlimm, wie ich gedacht hatte."

Teneb nickte.

Sie verließen die Höhle und den Rest der Nacht übten die beiden noch härter als früher.

Der junge Zauberer hatte sich entschieden den Elfen auf ein Level zu bringen, in dem er für ihn eine Herausforderung darstellt. Die nächsten Tage verliefen im gleichen Rhythmus: um 4 Uhr aufstehen, Training, Frühstück, Unterricht, Mittagessen, Unterricht, Abendessen, Training, ins Bett gehen.

Dann eines Morgens realisierte Harry, dass heute die Präsentation stattfinden wird.

Beide übten heute nur einfache Sachen. Teneb trainierte Bogenschießen. Harry lächelte geistlich als Teneb seinen Bogen hob. Jedes Mal wenn der Elf seinen Bogen in der Hand hatte, sah er so aus wie ein kleinen Kind in einem Süßigkeitenladen.

Harry hatte noch nie Bogenschießen mit Teneb geübt und nutzte diese Gelegenheit um an seine elementaren Fähigkeiten zu verbessern.

Als die Zeit um war, gingen beide schweigend zum Frühstück.

Die Zeremonie findet am Abend in der Drachenhöhle statt.

Die Drachenhöhle ist ein großer, runder Raum. An einer Seite der Höhle war eine Tribüne aufgebaut worden, für die, die bei der Präsentation zuschauen möchten, die meisten der Zuschauer waren Reiter.

Harry verbrachte den Nachmittag draußen und ging mit Shadow spazieren. Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass er so einen ruhigen Tag hat, wie dieser einer war und er genoss den Frieden. Er hielt an dem Kliff an, wo er sich umbringen wollte und schaute aufs Meer hinaus. Das Geräusch der Wellen, wie sie an die Felswände schlagen, beruhigte Harry. Er atmete tief ein und fühlte seine Lungen mit der salzigen und frischen Meeresluft.

Er schaute in Richtung Hogwarts, sein Zuhause. In diesem Moment war er mit sich zufrieden. Er fühlte nicht mehr diese Verzweiflung, die er zu Weihnachten erlebt hatte. Er war sich jetzt über eines sicher. Sobald die Bindungszeremonie beendet war, würde er zu seiner Welt zurück gehen. Wenn er erst einmal mit einem Drachen verbunden ist, dann darf er auch die Insel verlassen und das hatte er auch vor. Das zweite Jahr war hauptsächlich dafür da, seine Fähigkeiten mit den Drachen zu verbessern. Der Mentor und die anderen Reiter würden denn Schülern dann auch tatkräftig zur Seite stehen und bei allen Problemen helfen. Aber das hatte Harry nicht nötig. Er weiß genau, dass er es auch allein lernen kann. Außerdem war Voldemort immer noch am Leben. Seit der Zerstörung Londons gab es natürlich noch weitere Anschläge. Die Zaubererwelt war dank der Dummheit von Fudge, nicht auf einen großen Kampf vorbereitet. So konnte der Dunkle Lord auch weiter seine schlimmen Taten fortführen. Er kümmerte sich jetzt auch nicht mehr über seine Tarnung in der Muggelwelt. Er attackiert offen und zerstört und tötet soviel Menschen wie er nur kann. Harry wusste dies alles nur zu genau, weil er alles jede Nacht mit ansehen muss. Er würde wieder zusammenbrechen, wenn er nicht die Halskette von dem Sowaroc hätte. Jedes mal wenn er aus so einer Vision erwacht, nimmt er die Kette in seine Hand. Dadurch verblassen seine Erinnerungen immer etwas. Doch sie verschwinden nie ganz sondern sind nur noch sehr schwach in seinem Kopf aber dadurch denkt er wenigstens nicht ununterbrochen an diese Anschläge. Die Kette ist das einzige, das ihm vor dem Verrückt werden schützt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eine Stunde bevor die Zeremonie begann, ging er zurück zum Hauptquartier. Er war wie immer sehr vorsichtig, damit niemand ihn mit Shadow sehen konnte.

Er ging zu seinem Schlafsaal, nachdem er seinen Hengst wieder auf seine Koppel gebracht hatte. Er hatte noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit und verbrachte diese träumend auf seinem Bett. Doch fünfzehn Minuten vor Beginn der Zeremonie machten sich die anderen auf den Weg und da er nichts verpassen wollte, folgte er ihnen. Bevor er jedoch den Raum verlies, zog er sich noch um.

Fünf Minuten später war er fertig und verlies den Schlafsaal. Er lief durch ein paar Korridore, verlies dann das Gebäude und als er nur ein paar Schritte gegangen war, hielt ihn jemand am Arm fest. Er drehte sich um und schaute in das Gesicht von Garth. Dieser lächelte.

Hinter Garth konnte Harry auch seine ganzen Freunde stehen sehen: Xjahl; Vlad; Ribor und Chrisianne.

„Wo willst du denn hin, Mensch?" Fragte der Magis böswillig.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an und nun lass mich los."

Der Magis kicherte.

„Das denke ich nicht."

Harry drehte sein Gesicht zu der kleinen Gruppe.

„Lasst. Mich. Gehen."

Er wollte dies nicht länger über sich ergehen lassen. Das Gespräch mit seinen Eltern hatte ihm eines gegeben: Selbstvertrauen. Sie waren stolz auf ihn und er wollte sie nicht enttäuschen.

„Du denkst wirklich, dass du zu der Präsentation gehen kannst? Du bist wirklich dumm, weißt du. Du machst dich nur zum Narren wenn du hingehst! Du bist es nicht wert. Versteh es endlich."

Harry schaute ihn mit einem kalten Blick an.

„Jetzt, da du deine kleine Rede beendet hast, kann ich ja gehen. Ich denke wir werden sonst noch zu spät kommen."

Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern riss sich los und ging davon.

Doch er kam nicht weit.

Er hörte sie schnell näher kommen und konnte noch gerade rechtzeitig Garths Faust ausweichen.

Er handelte nur aus purem Reflex. Er fiel in eine Verteidigungshaltung. Er konnte sehen, dass Garth überrascht war. Aber dies dauerte nicht lange und der Magis stürmte auf ihn los. Er war noch nicht bereit ihm jetzt zu schaden, das will er für die Bindungszeremonie aufheben. Harry parierte nur seine Schläge oder duckte sich.

Garth wurde immer wilder und wütender. Schließlich explodierte er.

„Du bist nichts als ein Feigling. Du kannst nicht mal zurück schlagen."

Das war es. Bevor er irgendetwas hinzufügen konnte, schlug Harry aus und traf genau die Nase von Garth und brach sie.

Garth schaute zu Harry, hob die Hand zu seiner Nase und schaute sich das Blut an, welches auf seiner Hand war. Er war geschockt.

„Wie kannst du es wagen!"

Er wandte sich zu seinen Freunden.

„Macht ihn alle!"

„Mit Vergnügen." Antwortete Ribor.

Harry fing an sich zu verteidigen.

Er traf Vlad an der Schläfe und schlug ihn zu Boden. Chrisianne landete in einem Baum und war somit keine Gefahr mehr. Er trat Ribor in den Magen und stellte ihm ein Bein. Der große Elemental krachte in Garth hinein. Nur Xjahl war noch übrig. Sie standen sich gegenüber.

„Du bist besser als ich dachte, Mensch. Aber immer noch zu schwach für uns."

Harry sagte nichts.

Der Elf sprang zu ihm, Harry duckte sich zwar vor seiner Faust wurde jedoch an seiner Schulter getroffen.

„Schwächling." Schrie Xjahl.

Harry lies das nicht auf sich sitzen, er traf den Elf, mit all seiner Kraft, an seiner Wange, dann nutzte er den Schock von Xjahl aus und nahm seinen Arm und warf ihn brutal zu Boden. Xjahl zog an Harry und versuche ihn zum Fallen zu bringen aber Harry konnte sich auf den Beinen halten. Der Elf schaffte es wieder aufzustehen, ihm war zwar etwas schwindelig doch das ignorierte er.

Harry seufzte und setzte seinen Weg fort. Doch plötzlich fühlte er einen spitzen und qualvollen Schmerz in seinem Rücken. Er drehte sich um und sah einen grinsenden Garth vor sich stehen. Garth hatte ein Messer in der rechten Hand.

Er fühlte wie er schwächer und taub wurde. Ihm wurde schwindelig.

„Du wirst nirgendwo hingehen, Mensch." Sagte er eiskalt. Er kam näher, fasste Harry am Kragen und schubste ihn zum nächsten Baum. Harry keuchte vor Schmerz auf als er mit seinem Rücken den Baum berührte.

Garth wurde von einem goldenen Flackern abgelenkt.

„Wo hast du das gefunden?"

Er nahm die Kette in seine Hand und zeriss sie.

„Du bist es nicht wert."

Das war das letzte was Harry hörte bevor von einer tiefen Dunkelheit verschlungen wurde.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teneb schaute sich um. Bis jetzt war der Tag ganz gut verlaufen. Die Reiter saßen alle auf ihren Plätzen und die Drachen kamen langsam alle angeflogen. Teneb schaute sie mit Ehrfurcht an.

Sogar die Reiter waren überrascht als ein Sowaroc und ein Emnag angeflogen kamen. Diese seltenen Drachen wurden nicht oft mit jemanden verbunden.

Die goldenen Krallen des Sowaroc erinnerten ihn an Harrys Halskette. Stirnrunzelnd suchte er nach ihn.

Er war nicht hier. Garth und seine Freunde waren auch noch nicht anwesend. Sein Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich und er wandte sich an Inir.

„Hey, weißt du wo die anderen sind?"

Inir schaute sich um und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, aber sie sollten bald kommen."

„Ich habe gehört wie sie sich über den Menschen unterhalten haben." Sagte Arnelle plötzlich.

„Wirklich?" Tened war etwas besorgt das zu hören.

„Ja, irgendwie wollten sie ihm etwas zeigen."

Teneb mochte den Menschen vielleicht nicht sehr aber er wollte auch nicht, dass er noch mehr leiden musste.

„Ich habe etwas vergessen. Ich hole es."

„Beeil dich." Sagte Malisa. „Es fängt in ein paar Minuten an."

„Keine Sorge."

Teneb rannte zum Hauptquartier, als er einen Geräusch hörte.

Er folgte den Geräuschen und was er dann sah schockierte ihn.

Garth und seine kleinen Freunde umringten Harry, schupsten ihn und er konnte sehen, dass Garth Harrys Halskette in der Hand hatte.

„Teneb!" Schrie Vlad. Mist er hatte ihn bemerkt.

Er lächelte den Elf an aber als er wieder Harry anblickte, kehrte der kalte Blick wieder zurück.

Er konnte sehen das Harry verletzt war. Doch die anderen hatten auch eine Menge abbekommen.

„Was ist passiert?" Er war etwas schockiert von dem kaltem Klang seiner Stimme.

„Oh! Nun, der Mensch wollte zu der Zeremonie gehen und wir haben ihn aufgehalten."

„Ihr............ habt ihn aufgehalten?" Wiederholte Teneb.

„Ja, er wollte nicht auf uns hören also mussten wir härtere Maßnahmen benutzen."

Teneb schaute Vlad an. Sie waren gute Kämpfer aber er wusste, dass Harry besser war.

„Und?"

„Du wirst uns nicht glauben! Er hat uns geschlagen. Er hat uns umgehauen und wollte schon gehen aber da hat er nicht mit Garth gerechnet. Den der hatte es schon längst wieder geschafft aufzustehen."

„Bist du denn nicht verletzt?"

„Nein, nicht sehr." Sagte Garth. „Ich konnte noch aufstehen und hab ihm dann in den Rücken gestochen. Ich werde ihm schon noch beibringen, dass man sich nicht mit uns anlegt."

Teneb hörte den Satz nicht bis zum Ende. Er schaute zu Harry, der auf dem Boden lag. Er merkte, dass die anderen ihn beobachteten. Er war sich sicher, dass er Blut unter Harry erkennen konnte. Er ging zu ihm, kniete sich neben ihn und rollte ihn vorsichtig zur Seite.

Ein Stöhnen entwisch Harrys Mund und Teneb musste keuchen. Die Wunde sah tief aus und er wusste, dass Garth die Wirbelsäule getroffen haben musste. Es sah so aus, als ob der Mensch auch innere Blutungen hatte.

„Was machst du da Teneb? Steh auf! Wir kommen sonst zu spät zu der Zeremonie."

„Ich untersuche ihn." Sagte er und schaute nun zu den Jugendlichen hinauf, die nun ein paar Meter entfernt von ihm standen.

„Warum?" Fragte Chrisianne etwas verwirrt.

„Weil er stirbt!!!" Teneb wurde immer wütender.

„Was geht dich das an! Das ist doch nicht so schlimm, wenn er stirbt. Er wird doch von niemanden vermisst werden! Komm jetzt, du willst doch nicht die Präsentation verpassen nur weil der Mensch so dumm war uns zu wiedersprechen."

Teneb schaute sie an. Was soll er tun? Er könnte ihnen folgen und Harry seinem Schicksal überlassen. Oder er könnte hier bleiben und ihm helfen, was Elfen normalerweise immer tun. Was sollte er tun? Was bringt ihm am meisten? Was hat er gelernt bekommen? Was ist richtig?

_„Du musst deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen." _

Er erinnerte sich an die Worte des Menschen.

„Was mit mir los ist? Ich rette nur sein Leben!"

„Bist du noch ganz richtig? Du hilfst einem Mensch!" Der Ekel war offensichtlich zu hören.

„Ja!"

„Weißt du was du da tust?" Fragte Garth mit einer drohenden Stimme.

„Ich weiß es."

Der Magis ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu, stoppte aber als Teneb sein Schwert zog und auf ihn zielte.

Er schaute zu der Waffe und dann zu Teneb.

„Verräter!" Schrie er. „Dreckiger Verräter!!!"

„Wenn es von dir kommt, nehme ich es als Kompliment."

Garth schenkte ihm einen verächtlichen Blick, bevor er ein paar Schritte zurück ging. Er wollte nun zur Präsentation gehen, doch er drehte sich noch mal zu Teneb um.

„Oh! Begrab das hier mit ihm." Er warf Harrys Halskette zu Teneb.

Teneb schaute ihn mit einem hasserfüllten Blick an.

Dann gingen sie wirklich und sie beeilten sich um nicht zu spät zu kommen. Teneb wandte sich wieder zu Harry. Er kontrollierte seinen Puls und versuchte die Blutungen zu stoppen. Als er nur noch einen schwachen Puls spürte, bekam er Panik.

„Harry wach auf! Wach auf!"

Plötzlich hörte der junge Zauberer auf zu atmen.

Teneb schaute ihn schockiert an. Er nahm die Kette und legte sie in Harrys rechte Hand.

„Vielleicht kannst du jetzt in Frieden leben."

Doch plötzlich verfärbte sich die Halskette. Sie bekam eine goldene Farbe. Erschrocken, ging Teneb ein paar Schritte von Harry weg und starrte gebannt auf die nun glühende Gestalt Harrys.

Er konnte auf einmal etwas hinter sich hören und drehte sich um.

Er keuchte.

Er konnte vor sich einen mächtigen Sowaroc stehen sehen. Sein ganzer Körper glühte und Teneb konnte regelrecht die Wut spüren, die von diesem Drachen ausging.

- Was ist passiert?! -

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eine Minute zuvor:**

Garth und seine Freunde kamen in der Höhle an. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig auf dem Weg zur Höhle geheilt. Sie setzten sich zu den anderen Daryns. Plötzlich wurden die Gespräche in der Höhle durch das Gebrüll eines Drachens gestört.

Jeder schaute den Drachen an. Und plötzlich stand der Drache auf, spannte seine Flügel und verschwand aus der Höhle. Es schien als ob die anderen Drachen keine Ahnung hatten, was hier vor sich ging.

Der Emnag erhob sich ebenfalls und folgte dem Sowaroc.

Demenor stand auf.

„Daryns, die Zeremonie wird nun beginnen."

Alle beruhigten sich etwas und die Zeremonie begann.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Was ist passiert? -

Teneb stotterte etwas.

Der Drachen schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an und beruhigte sich ein bisschen.

- Du brachst keine Angst zu haben, Kleiner. -

Schnell erzählte Teneb die ganze Geschichte. Als er geendet hatte, konnte er sehen, dass der Drache wirklich wütend war.

Er lief zu Harry, der immer noch von diesem goldenem Schimmer umgeben war.

„Können sie ihn retten?"

Der Drache drehte sich zu Teneb um.

- Ich werde deine Hilfe brauchen, Kleiner, genauso wie die Hilfe von einem anderen Drachen. Er ist schon weit weg und ich weiß nicht ob ich ihn wieder zurück holen kann, aber ich werde es versuchen. -

Als er aufgehört hatte zu reden, erschien der Emnag an seiner Seite.

Sie wandte sich an Teneb und ihre Augen schienen ihn zu durchbohren.

- Willst du uns helfen, Kleiner? -

Teneb zögerte nicht.

„Ich will!"

- Sehr gut, du musst wissen, dass wir dich in die Tiefe seines Geistes bringen werden. Bist du bereit dir das anzusehen? -

„Das bin ich." Antwortete Teneb. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher aber er wollte helfen.

- Nun in diesem Fall geh in eine Trance und vertrau uns. -

In nur ein paar Sekunden war Teneb in einer tiefen Trance und er fühlte, wie er irgendwohin gezerrt wurde.

Dann hatte er Harrys Geist durchdrungen.

------------------------------- **Fortsetzung folgt**-------------------------------------

So jetzt habt ihr es wieder geschafft!!!

Vielen Dank an alle die so lieb reviewt haben.

**Auxia **

**Yanis Tamiem**

**Alex Black 5**

**Matjes**

**Lord Mystic**

**Kara**

**Kissymouse**

Werd versuchen mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel zu beeilen!!!!!!!!!!

Bis zum nächsten Mal


	12. Verständnis

**Und weiter geht's.........**

Kapitel 11 

Teneb schaute sich um. Er befand sich in einem Schlafzimmer. Er hörte, dass im Untergeschoss jemand schrie und dann kam jemand die Treppe herauf. Eine Frau betrat das Schlafzimmer und schaute sich panisch um. Erst jetzt bemerkte Teneb ein Baby, das in seinem Bettchen lag. Die Frau nahm es und hielt es in ihren Armen fest. Teneb konnte Leute unten schreien hören, darauf folgte ein Zauberspruch und ein leises Lachen. Eine zweite Person kam die Treppe herauf und riss die Tür brutal auf. Ein Mann betrat das Zimmer mit erhobenem Zauberstab. Er sah aus wie der Teufel persönlich, eine andere Beschreibung fiel Teneb im Moment nicht ein.

Die Frau trat schnell ein paar Schritte zurück und drückte ihr Baby näher an sich.

„Gebe mir das Kind."

„Nein, bitte, nicht Harry."

„Geb ihn mir und ich werde dich verschonen."

„Nein, nimm mich anstatt ihn. Nicht Harry. Hab Erbarmen."

„Avada Kedavra."

Ein grünes Licht erfüllte den Raum und die Frau fiel wortlos zu Boden. Sie war tot und ihr Kind lag immer noch in ihren Armen.

„Der letzte Potter..." Flüsterte der Mann.

Er hielt seinen Zauberstab auf das Gesicht des Jungen gerichtet.

„Avada Kedavra." Auf diese Worte folgte ein lautes Lachen.

Teneb sah mit Schrecken wie das grüne Licht aus dem Zauberstab herausbrach. Er hatte angenommen, dass das Baby genau wie seine Mutter leblos zu Boden fiel doch das Licht prallte an dem Kind ab und wurde zu dem Zauberer zurückgeworfen. Die Szene verblasste langsam doch bevor sie ganz verschwand, konnte er eine blutende, blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn des Babys erkennen. Das Kind selber schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

„Ein Überlebender." Sagte eine tiefe Stimme im Hintergrund.

Der Schauplatz änderte sich. Er war jetzt in einem kleinen Schrank.

„Junge!!"

Teneb erschrak wegen diesem Gekreische. Er konnte einen kleinen Jungen sehen, ungefähr sechs oder sieben Jahre alt, der gerade aufwachte. Er zog sich an, schnippte ein paar Spinnen von seiner Kleidung und verlies den Schrank. Er ging in die Küche und fing an zu kochen. Eine Frau, die Ähnlichkeit mit einem Pferd hatte, ein dicker, kleiner Mann und ein noch kleinerer, dickerer, schweineähnlicher Junge saßen an einem Tisch und warteten anscheinend auf ihr Frühstück. Sie ignorierten komplett, dass der kleine Junge Probleme mit der Pfanne hatte. Er servierte ihnen ihr Frühstück und nahm sich selber nur ein kleines Stückchen Brot und ein Glas Wasser.

„Ein Junge." Sagte die tiefe Stimme wieder.

Eine andere Szene: der Junge sah älter aus. Ungefähr elf Jahre. Er war in einem kleinem Pub und von vielen Leuten umgeben. Die ganzen Menschen redeten mit ihm und jeder versuchte seine Hand zu schütteln.

Teneb konnte seinen verwirrten Blick sehen.

„Eine Berühmtheit."

Noch eine andere Situation. Er war in einem Schloss, in einem Klassenzimmer, ein kleiner Mann stand vor der Klasse und erklärte eine Zauberstabbewegung.

Sie Schüler versuchten dies nachzumachen mit mehr oder weniger Erfolg.

„Ein Zauberer."

Jetzt sah Teneb ihn von zwei Leuten umgeben: ein Junge mit feuerroten Haaren und Sommersprossen und ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und ein paar Büchern in der Hand. Die drei lachten über irgendetwas.

„Ein Freund."

Die Szene veränderte sich und wurde von einem Friedhof ersetzt.

Teneb erschauderte.

Zwei Teenager erschienen und beide hielten sich an einem Pokal fest. Sie schauten verwirrt umher. Plötzlich hörte Teneb drei Worte ‚Töte den Überflüssigen' und eine Person von beiden fiel zu Boden, tot. Teneb beobachtete wie der schwarzhaarige Junge an einen Grabstein gebunden wurde und wie ein kleiner Mann von ihm etwas Blut nahm. Der Mann schüttete das Blut, etwas Asche und seinen Arm in einen Kessel und nach ein paar endlosen Sekunden stieg aus dem Kessel ein Mann. Nun er sah nicht annähernd wie ein menschliches Wesen aus. Er hatte rote Augen und ein schlangenähnliches Gesicht.. Der kleine Mann überreichte ihm eine Robe bevor er anfing stotternd auf seinen Arm zu zeigen. Der große Mann nahm einen Stock in seine Hand, zeigte auf den verstümmelten Arm des kleinen Mannes und ein neuer, silberner Arm erschien. Der große Mann nahm die linke Hand des anderen in seine Hand und plötzlich erschienen mehrere verhüllte Personen. Die Ankömmlinge verbeugten sich vor dem Mann. Er sprach zu ihnen und dann wandte er sich an den Jungen und sprach weiter.

Teneb konnte nicht verstehen was der Mann sagte aber er sah wie der kleine Mann den Zauberstab des Jungen nahm und ihn ihm wiedergab. Dann band er den Jungen los. Der große Mann und der Junge standen sich nun gegenüber, verbeugten sich und hoben ihre Zauberstäbe. Er kleiner Kampf entstand: der Mann sprach einige Zaubersprüche und der Junge wisch ihnen aus. Plötzlich sprachen beide zur selben Zeit einen Spruch und die beiden Lichter stießen zusammen. Es entstand eine goldene Verbindung zwischen beiden. Dann erhoben sich Schatten aus dem Zauberstab des Mannes, der Junge, der vor wenigen Minuten umgebracht wurde, ein alter Mann, eine Frau und schließlich das Paar, das er zuerst gesehen hatte. Irgendwie brach der Junge die Verbindung, rannte weg, nahm den toten Jungen bei der Hand und verschwand mit Hilfe des Pokals.

„Ein Kämpfer."

Teneb wunderte sich immer noch über die Identität des Jungen, doch plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf, die Narbe! Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein! Das waren Harrys Erinnerungen, nur aus einem anderen Blickwinkel.

Die Geschwindigkeit der Szenen vor seinen Augen wurden schneller. Harrys Leben lief wie ein schneller Film vor ihm ab. Er starrte auf die Bilder vor ihm doch plötzlich war er von einer undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit umgeben. Er schaute sich panisch um.

„Denk daran, das Licht ist dein Verbündeter."

„Was für Licht?"

„Du musst es erst finden."

_Licht, Licht, Licht........ Was für Licht?! Hier gibt es kein Licht, nur Dunkelheit, Verzweiflung....... Keine Hoffnung....._ Teneb schüttelte seinen Kopf, er darf nicht aufgeben. Sein Wächter! Kaelia wird ihm helfen.

Als er sich auf seinen Wächter konzentrierte, bemerkte er nicht wie sein Körper das Licht verdrängte.

- Teneb? -

Kaelia! 

- Was machst du hier? -

Ich muss Harry helfen. 

- Warum? -

Teneb dachte über diese Frage nach. Warum?

Weil ich muss. 

- Warum? -

Weil es richtig ist. 

- Gut, du hast dich zum Guten verbessert, Kleiner........... -

Teneb war von dieser Antwort etwas verwirrt. Er hatte sich verändert? Er schob diesen Gedanken beiseite, denn er musste sich jetzt auf wichtigere Sachen konzentrieren.

Was soll ich machen, Kaelia? 

- Du musst ihm den Willen zum Leben wiedergeben. -

Wie? 

- Du hast sein Leben gesehen, da muss es etwas geben für das er Leben möchte. -

Teneb durchsuchte seine Gedanken um etwas zu finden, für das es sich lohnt zu leben. Doch für was will der Mensch leben? Bestimmt nicht für seine Fähigkeiten. Aufgaben? Nein. Plötzlich kam ihm wieder eine Erinnerung in den Sinn, drei Kinder die zusammen glücklich lachten.

Seine Freunde. 

- Gut, jetzt konzentrier dich auf das. -

Teneb gehorchte, er konzentrierte sich auf die glücklichen Gesichter der Drei, ihr Lachen, ihre Sorglosigkeit.

Langsam wurde die Dunkelheit schwächer und wurde zu einem milden Grau.

- Danke, Kleiner. – Sagte eine tiefe Stimme.

- Wir werden ihn jetzt zurückbringen. – Ergänzte eine andere Stimme. – Vertrau uns. -

Teneb entspannte sich. Er vertraute den zwei Stimmen. Plötzlich sah er einen hellen Blitz, eine Woge von Kraft und dann war er wieder in seinem richtigen Körper.

Er öffnete seine Augen und sah zu dem Sowaroc und dem Emnag empor.

- Das hast du gut gemacht. -

Teneb drehte seinen Kopf in Harrys Richtung. Der Zauberer bewegte sich etwas und öffnete schließlich seine Augen. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal bevor er sich umschaute.

„Was ist passiert?"

„An was kannst du dich erinnern?"

Harry schaute zu Teneb. Irgendwie kam ihm der Elf verändert vor.

„Nun, Garth und seine kleinen Freunde griffen mich an. Wir kämpften. Ich habe sie alle besiegt und wollte schon zur Zeremonie gehen, als dieser Sch Elf mir in den Rücken stach. Was ist danach passiert?"

„Na ja. Ich hab dich gesucht, denn du warst nach nicht da und dann fand ich dich bewusstlos und blutend hier liegen. Garth und die anderen ließen dich immer noch nicht in Ruhe. Ich stoppte sie. Dann gingen sie zur Zeremonie und der Sowaroc kam hierher. Kurz darauf folgte noch der Emnag und zusammen haben wir dich wieder ins Leben zurückgeholt."

Als Teneb das Wort Sowaroc sagte, schaute Harry zu dem goldenen Drachen.

„Ihr habt mich wieder gerettet. Danke." Sagte er zu den beiden Drachen.

- Du brachst uns dafür nicht zu danken. Du bist es wert, dass wir uns um dich kümmern und dir helfen. – Sagte der Emnag.

- Das ist schon das zweite Mal, dass wir dir helfen mussten, Kleiner. Ich hoffe es wird kein drittes Mal geben. - Sagte der Sowaroc mit Wut in seiner Stimme. Er schaute dabei zur Höhle hinüber.

Teneb schauderte. Er möchte nicht der jenige sein, denen der Blick gelten sollte.

„Nicht." Sagte Harry flehentlich.

- Warum? Sie haben einen Eid der Reiter gebrochen., nie einen Gleichrangigen anzugreifen. Sie haben eine gerechte Strafe verdient. -

„Die Bindungszeremonie findet in zwei Monaten statt. Ich werde meine Revanche dort haben. Eure Einmischung kann dann mehr Schaden bringen als gut ist."

Teneb musste dem zustimmen. Wenn die anderen wüssten, dass Harry mit dem goldenen Drachen in Verbindung stand, würden die anderen nur eifersüchtig und neidisch werden.

Der Sowaroc blickte Harry finster an.

- Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das klug ist, aber ich werde deinen Wunsch respektieren. Aber wenn wir dir mal wieder zu Hilfe kommen müssen, dann werde ich das hier beenden. Doch, sei dir sicher, dass kein Drache gebunden werden möchte, wenn er diese Verantwortung hat. -

Harry nickte, reparierte seine Kette und hängte sie sich wieder um den Hals. Als der Drache das sah, wurde er wieder etwas sanfter.

- Trag die Kette immer bei dir, Kleiner. -

Der Sowaroc drehte sich zu dem anderen Drachen um, nickte und verschwand daraufhin.

Der Emnag jedoch kam näher zu Teneb.

- Du hast heut gezeigt wer du wirklich bist, Teneb. Du verdienst mein Geschenk. - Ein silbernes Glühen legte sich in Teneb's rechte Hand. Er schaute neugierig was es war. In seiner Handfläche lag eine Halskette. Sie hatte Ähnlichkeit mit der von Harry, doch war seine silbern, wie die Schuppen des Drachen vor ihm.

Er verbeugte sich und dankte dem Drachen.

- Verlier sie nicht. Wir werden uns wiedersehen. -

Dann verschwand sie auch.

Harry und Teneb schauten sich an.

„Nun, ich denke wir müssen uns mal unterhalten aber vorher müssen wir zur Zeremonie gehen." Sagte Harry. „Los komm."

Sie rannten zur Höhle. Glücklicherweise waren sie nicht allzu spät. Sie nahmen in der hintersten Reihe Platz.

Die Drachen waren immer noch sehr unruhig. Der Sowaroc und der Emnag waren nicht mehr zurückgekehrt. Demenor war gerade damit fertig die Schwüre der Reiter vorzutragen. Harry hab eine Augenbraue, als er seinen so genannten Mentor über Solidarität, Hilfsbereitschaft und Toleranz reden hörte. Toleranz, wenn ich da mal nicht lache!

Dann traten alle Daryns vor und fingen an das Versprechen aufzusagen.

_„Wir, Daryns, die das Zeichen der Drachen tragen,_

_Schwören Treue zu den Neunen, bei ihren Namen und Kräften:_

_Seid und Cehra, Wärter des Wassers und der Erde_

_Phaist und Dia, Überbringer des Feuers und der Luft_

_Altei, der Weise und sein Begleiter, die anmutige Aurine,_

_Des, der Richter, Wächter der Geister_

_Gea, die Freundliche, Verkörperung der Magie_

_Rexeran, Herrscher über alle, gerecht und mutig."_

Dann verneigten sie sich vor den Drachen.

Die anwesenden Drachen fingen an zu brüllen, aber die Reiter, die bei der Zeremonie zusahen, konnten nicht helfen, trotzdem spürten sie das irgendetwas falsch war. Die Drachen hatten noch kein einziges Mal mit den zukünftigen Daryns gesprochen obwohl das eigentlich so üblich war.

Der letzte Teil der Zeremonie begann: alle Daryns näherten sich einem Altar. Auf diesem stand ein verzierter Pokal. Er war aus einem sehr alten und seltenen Metall hergestellt.

Neben dem Pokal lag ein Dolch. Die Tradition besagt, dass jeder zukünftige Reiter einen Tropfen seines Blutes in den Pokal geben muss. Der Pokal selber war mit einer seltsamen silbernen Flüssigkeit gefüllt. Niemand wusste genaueres über denn Inhalt des Pokals, aber die Flüssigkeit gab es schon seit der ersten Bindung zwischen einem Drachen und einem anderen Lebewesen.

Harry stand zwischen den anderen. Er wollte das nicht machen, aber er musste es tun............ Schließlich war er an der Reihe. Die Flüssigkeit hatte schon eine rötliche Färbung angenommen. Seufzend nahm er den Dolch und schnitt sich in seinen rechten Daumen. Sofort bildete sich ein kleiner Tropfen Blut an Harrys Finger und fiel in den Pokal. Niemand bemerkte das leichte Glühen als der Blutstropfen mit dem Inhalt des Pokals in Berührung kam.

Dann war die Zeremonie beendet. Stillschweigend erhoben sich die Drachen in die Lüfte, bevor sie verschwanden.

Die Reiter warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu und zuckten schließlich mit den Achseln.

Harry warf Teneb einen Blick zu der bedeuten sollte ‚Komm mit'. Die zwei verschwanden unbemerkt.

Harry führte Teneb in einen Raum, den er vor einiger Zeit einmal gefunden hatte. Es war sein Raum und er hatte eigentlich nicht geplant Teneb den Raum zu zeigen aber es war der einzige Platz wo sie wirklich ungestört waren.

„Nun, was ist passiert? Ich kann mich nur daran erinnern, dass ich meine Freunde gesehen habe, dann war da so ein blendendes Licht und dann bin ich aufgewacht, mit einem schreiendes Wächter im Kopf."

- Ich habe immer das Recht dich anzuschreien. Du verhältst dich wie ein Anfänger. -

Ach halt deinen Mund! 

„Nun, du warst kaum noch am Leben als die beiden Drachen kamen. Sie fragten mich um Hilfe und ich habe ihnen geholfen. Du bist in deinen Geist zurückgewichen oder so und dann nahmen sie mich mit in deinen Geist, sodass ich dich zurück holen konnte."

„Sie haben was!"

„Sie nahmen mich mit in deinen Geist, zu deinen Erinnerungen, sodass ich etwas finden konnte für das du Leben willst."

Harry gab ihm einen bösen Blick.

„Meine Erinnerungen?......."

„Dein ganzes Leben."

„Du hast dieses Mal meine Schilder durchbrochen?"

Teneb zuckte etwas zusammen. Er erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal als er im Geist des Menschen war. Es hatte sich am Anfang so angefüllt als würde er gegen eine sehr dicke Mauer rennen.

„Die Drachen haben mich dorthin gebracht."

„Ich habe eine Frage an dich."

„Frag."

„Warum hast du mir geholfen? Du hättest mich doch einfach dort liegen lassen können."

„Wie du gesagt hast. Ich muss meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen und ich habe mich für das Richtige entschieden."

„Das Richtige?"

„Was du auch immer über Elfen denkst, einige von uns haben Werte und halten sich an die Regeln. Und denjenigen die Hilfe brauchen zu helfen ist eine von diesen."

„Sogar wenn es bedeutet, das was du gelernt hast zu ignorieren."

„Sogar wenn es das bedeutet."

Stille. Teneb wusste nicht was er jetzt tun sollte. Harrys Gesicht war unleserlich.

„Ich....... ich möchte mich entschuldigen." Sagte Teneb langsam. Dann schaute er zu Boden. Jetzt wo er das Leben des Menschen gesehen hatte, fühlte er sich schlecht, wirklich schlecht. Er schaute wieder auf und wartete auf Harrys Antwort.

Die smaragdgrünen Augen schienen ihn zu durchbohren. Schließlich fing Harry an zu sprechen.

„Mein Aufenthalt hier gibt mir jeden Grund vorsichtig mit deiner Art zu sein. Bevor ich hier her kam, hab ich gedacht, dass Elfen weise, tolerant, in Einklang mit der Natur sind und niemandem schaden könnten. Unnötig zu sagen, dass meine Illusionen in viele kleine Teile zerfetzt wurden. Stattdessen fand ich hier nur Widerstand, Diskriminierung, Verachtung, engstirnige Leute, die so in ihren Traditionen gefangen sind um irgendwelche anderen Dinge und Lebewesen zu akzeptieren."

Diese Worte schmerzten Teneb. Der Mensch hatte ihnen vertraut, doch wohin hat es ihn geführt?

„Als du mich erpresst hast, damit ich dir helfe, habe ich einen anderen Elfen in dir gesehen. Einen der machtgierig und zu blind ist, um sich über etwas anderes als um sich selbst zu kümmern. Ich denke da lag ich falsch."

Teneb schaute ihn mit einem scharfen Blick an.

„Und nachdem was du heut Nacht getan hast, nun...................... Ich danke dir."

Dieses Mal glaubte Teneb sich verhört zu haben. Der Mensch hatte sich bei ihm bedankt!

„I...... Ich verdiene deine Dankbarkeit nicht."

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Es ist meine Entscheidung."

Eine neue Stille entstand wieder zwischen ihnen.

Harry durchbrach sie.

„Bist du dir mit deiner Entscheidung sicher? Ich meine bist du dir bewusst was geschieht wenn das die Anderen erfahren. Es wird nicht leicht für dich sein."

Teneb biss sich auf seine Unterlippe.

„Ich weiß das, aber ich weiß auch das ich richtig liege. Außerdem sind es nur noch zwei Monate."

Harry schaute ihn an.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht ob ich alles was passiert ist hinter mir lassen kann, aber ich werde es versuchen."

Er lächelte. Das erste richtige Lächeln, das Teneb von ihm sah, wenn er mit jemand anderes als seinem Wächter sprach.

„Ich bin Harry Potter." Sagte er.

Teneb lächelte zurück.

„Ich bin Teneb."

Sie schüttelten sich die Hände.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Reaktionen auf diesen Vorfall waren sehr drastisch. Jeder distanzierte sich von Teneb. Sie taten ihm nicht weh.

Nein, das getrauten sie sich nicht. Schließlich war er der Sohn des Ratschlaggebers des Königs und der Freund des Prinzen.

Sie distanzierten sich nur von ihm, gerade so als hätte er eine ansteckende Krankheit. Er war nicht länger das kleine Wunder. Die Lehrer vermieden es mit ihm zu reden genauso wie seine so genannten Freunde. Nur ein paar hielten noch zu ihm: Inir, Opheria und Kobalt. Sie akzeptierten es zwar nicht, noch sagten sie etwas dagegen. Sie ignorierten einfach das Vorgefallene.

Es verletzte Teneb etwas, aber wie er zu Harry gesagt hatte, er wusste jetzt wer seine wahren Freunde waren.

Die ersten Tage waren eher schwierig. Keiner von beiden wusste so recht wie er mit dem anderen umgehen sollte. Dann, als die beiden ihr Training für die Bindungszeremonie intensivierten, verschwand die Unsicherheit zwischen ihnen. Teneb verbrachte drei Stunden am Morgen und vier Stunden am Abend mit Harry. Sie machten Fortschritte, doch es war offensichtlich, dass jeder seine Lieblingsfächer hatte. Teneb's waren Bogenschießen, sehr zu Harrys Bestürzung, Heilungszauber und Kampf ohne Waffen. Harry dagegen mochte mehr den Schwertkampf, Reiten, Offensive Magie und seine elementaren Fähigkeiten. Beide waren geschickt wenn es um Geistigen Magie ging. Sie fühlten sich in der Gegenwart des Anderen wohl, obwohl sie keine Freunde oder so etwas in der Richtung waren, sondern Partner.

Partner die laufend versuchten sich gegenseitig zu besiegen.

Alle beide hatten ihre Schwerter erhoben und sahen sich an. Plötzlich stürmten sie auf einander los. Ihre Schwerter schlugen laut aufeinander. Teneb stieß noch mal zu und versuchte so Harry aus seinem Rhythmus zu bringen. Der junge Zauberer lächelte. Er ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und versuchte Teneb mit seinem Schwert zum Fallen zu bringen. Teneb war vielleicht früher auf den Trick hereingefallen doch jetzt wusste er genau wie er reagieren musste. Er sprang schnell genug über das Schwert und wehrte sich sofort mit einem gezielten Schlag auf Harrys Brust. Harry wehrte dies geschickt ab und beide Schwerter schlugen wieder aufeinander und Teneb konnte deutlich die Vibration spüren, die von seinem Schwert ausging. Er hatte nicht die Zeit so zu verweilen. Er wisch schnelle einem erneuten Angriff Harrys aus. Er rächte sich, indem er versuchte mit einem gezielten Schlag Harrys rechte Seite zu treffen. Er versuchte die ganze Zeit eine Lücke in Harrys Verteidigung zu finden. Der Kampf ging munter weiter, indem noch mehrere Schläge ausgetauscht wurden und die Beiden sich in ihrer Kraft und Stärke auf die Probe stellten.

Plötzlich sah Teneb es. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, griff er mit seiner ganzen Körperkraft an. Als er jedoch sah wie Harry sich bewegte, fluchte er. Er wurde wieder ausgetrickst. Sekunden später lag er auf dem Boden und sein Schwert einige Meter von ihm entfernt.

„Ich habe gewonnen." Sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Kannst du damit aufhören dein Schwert in mein Gesicht zu halten, Das wäre sehr nett!"

Harry nahm sein Schwert weg und bot Teneb seine Hand an.

Teneb nahm das Angebot an, doch bevor Harry irgendwie reagieren konnte, lag auch er auf dem Boden.

„Bequem, oder?" Fragte Teneb, der mittlerweile über Harry stand.

„Das war Betrug!"

„Das war Rache."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wirklich? Dann wirst du wohl nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich das hier tue!"

Er griff nach Tenebs Knie und zerrte daran herum. Das brachte Teneb wieder auf den Boden.

„Das bedeutet Krieg!"

Bald waren sie in einen Hand zu Hand Kampf versunken. Das Ergebnis war vorhaussagbar: Teneb 1 Harry 0.

- Seit ihr fertig euch wie kleine Kinder zu benehmen? -

Du verstehst echt keinen Spass Arxeren, weißt du? 

- Nun, wenigstens hab ich nicht die Reife eines zehn Jahre alten Kindes. -

Wenn es von jemanden wie dir kommt mit der Reife eines vier Jahre alten Kindes, nehme ich es mal als ein Kompliment. 

- Danke..... Hey! Das war kein Kompliment und ich verhalt mich nicht wie ein Kleinkind! -

Harry musste lachen.

- Okay , kommen wie zu ernsteren Angelegenheiten. -

Du kannst nicht ernst sein, nicht einmal wenn du es versuchst. 

- Kannst du nicht einfach deinen Mund halten. -

Wenn du mich höflich darum bittest, kann ich mir es überlegen. 

- Harry! -

Schon gut, ich hör ja schon zu. 

- Geht doch. Du weißt das du in der geistigen Ebene trainieren kannst. -

Ja, du hast mich schließlich dahin gebracht. 

- Ich habe mich mit Tenebs Wächter getroffen und wir haben über euer Training geredet. -

Wirklich. 

- Wir haben entschieden, dass wir euch beide in die Geistige Ebene bringen und euch dort zusammen trainieren. -

...

WAS!! Sorry. Stop, noch mal bitte. 

- Wir werden euch Beide........... -

Okay, kannst aufhören. Jetzt sag mir was du getrunken hast bevor du hier her kamst? 

- Das ist mein Ernst und bevor du wieder irgendetwas sagst, ich meine mit Ernst wirklich E.R.N.S.T. -

Ich hab es verstanden. Aber du hast nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet. 

- Harry.... -

Hör auf damit. Du hast mit erzählt, das es unmöglich ist sich mit einem Wächter außer seinem zu unterhalten und es erst recht nicht möglich ist sich mit jemanden in der Ebene zu treffen. 

- Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber Kaelia und ich haben uns erlaubt die Regeln etwas zu ändern....... -

Kaelia? War das nicht die mit der du ein Date hattest? 

- Nun, ja......... aber das ist nicht so wichtig. Von jetzt an wirst du jeden Morgen in der Ebene trainieren. Tschau! -

Hey! Warte! 

Zu spät, der Geist war schon gegangen, sehr zu Harrys Ärgernis. Er hatte noch einige Fragen an seinen Wächter gehabt. Aber die mussten jetzt wohl warten. Er schaute hinüber zu Teneb und da dieser den selben glasigen Blick wie er hatte, wenn er mit seinem Wächter sprach, wusste Harry, dass Teneb die Neuigkeit auch gerade erfahren hatte.

„Du hast auch gelernt zur Seelen Ebene zu gelangen?"

Der Elf nickte.

„Warum habe ich ein schlechtes Gefühl bei dem Plan?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Inzwischen hatte sich die Lage in der Zaubererwelt nicht geändert.

Der Angriff auf London war nur der Anfang einer langen Reihe von Angriffen gewesen. Jeder weitere Angriff war schlimmer als sein vorhergehender. Die Leute wurden immer panischer. Einige versuchten sogar schon das Land zu verlassen. Unglücklicherweise waren die anderen europäischen Länder längst nicht mehr so sicher wie noch vor einiger Zeit und der einzige Weg den Kontinent zu verlassen, war über Portschlüssel oder über Muggelart, doch dies war längst auch nicht mehr sicher. Die Auroren waren zu unorganisiert um eine wirkliche Gefahr für Voldemort darzustellen. Voldemort hatte sich seinen Hauptsitz in dem alten Riddle Haus eingerichtet, welches jetzt eher einer Festung als einem Haus ähnelte.

Ihre Anführer, die dachten das Voldemort noch nicht die Zeit hatte Verteidigungszauber um die Festung zu legen, führten einen Angriff gegen Voldemort durch, trotz Dumbledores Warnung. Viele Auroren wurden dort hin gesendet, außer die, die Aufgabe hatten wichtige Personen zu beschützen.

Nur wenige kehrten zurück, doch diese Wenigen die es schafften zu entkommen, brachten schreckliche Nachrichten:

Voldemort wollte ein Nekromantiker werden.

Panik war nach den Angriffen ausgebrochen, doch jetzt herrschte Chaos.

---------------------------------------------------------------

„Beeil dich Ron! Wir kommen noch zu spät!"

„Nun, hätten wir diese verdammte Bibliothek eher verlassen, würden wir uns nicht verspäten!"

„Ich habe dich nicht gezwungen mich zu begleiten!" Sagte sie.

Ron riskierte einen Blick zu ihr. Sie sah schlapp aus.

„Es tut mir Leid Hermine." Sagte er und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Die letzten Tage waren sehr anstrengend gewesen. Ihre Familien musste sich beide verstecken. Sie wurden mit dem Fidelius Zauber versteckt gehalten und Dumbledore war ihr Geheimnisbewahrer. Beide konnten keinen Kontakt mit ihren Familien aufnehmen. Die ständigen Angriffe belasteten alle Schüler sehr. Fast jeden Morgen kam mindestens eine Eule mit einem schwarzen Brief zu einem der Schüler.

„Nein, mir tut es Leid. Ich hätte dich nicht so anschnauzen dürfen. Ich bin in letzter Zeit nur etwas Überarbeitet."

Ron lächelte sie an.

„Wir haben beide Angst um unsere Familien, warum vergessen wir das nicht mal für ein paar Minuten und machen uns lieber auf den Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bevor uns Professor Figg noch die Köpfe abreist?"

„Klasse Idee, mein lieber Ron."

„Dann aber mal los."

Sie rannten zum Klassenraum und traten ein, als Professor Figg gerade begann zu sprechen.

„Setzen sie sich Mr. Weasley, das selbe gilt für Sie Miss Granger."

Beide nahmen ihre gewöhnlichen Plätze ein und keuchten noch etwas vom Rennen.

„Heute werden wir uns den Dementoren zuwenden."

Einige sahen verwundert darüber aus.

„Wer kann mir die Auswirkungen eines Dementors sagen?"

Natürlich war es keine Überraschung, dass Hermine sofort die Hand hob. Doch sie war nicht die einzige.

„Mr. Weasley?"

„Ein Dementor ist eine furchtbare Kreatur, die alle glücklichen Erinnerungen und Gefühle aus einem heraussaugt. Wenn man in der Nähe eines Dementors ist, wird man gezwungen seine schlimmsten Erinnerungen noch mal zu erleben. Die schlimmste Waffe eines Dementors ist jedoch sein Kuss, bei dem einem die Seele ausgesaugt wird."

„Gut Mr. Weasley, fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Nun, wer kann mir sagen wie man sich vor einem Dementor schützen kann?"

Mehrere Schüler hoben ihre Hände.

„Miss Sullivan?"

„Die einzige Verteidigung gegen einen Dementor ist der Patronus Zauber,"

„Genau, fünf Punkte an Ravenclaw. Nun um einen richtigen Patronus heraufzubeschwören muss man an eine sehr glückliche Erinnerung denken. Wenn man das dann tut muss man die Formel sprechen, die dann wäre: Expecto Patronum. Desto glücklicher die Erinnerung ist, desto stärker ist dann auch euer Patronus. Jetzt erzähl ich euch etwas über die Theorie des Zaubers und seine Wirkung auf die Dementoren."

Die Klasse stöhnte auf, doch alle schrieben trotzdem mit, als die Professorin an zu sprechen fing. Eine halbe Stunde später war sie mit ihrem Vortrag fertig.

„Gut. Jetzt legt bitte eurer Schreibzeug weg und nehmt eure Zauberstäbe hervor. Wir werden jetzt ein bisschen üben."

Bald war der Klassenraum von vielen Stimmen erfüllt die alle Expecto Patronum vor sich her sagten. Doch wie erwartet schaffte niemand einen echten Patronus. Da es niemand schaffte sollten sie alle den Zauber bis zur nächsten Stunde üben.

Als nächstes hatten Ron und Hermine Verwandlung. Dieses Schuljahr hatten sie zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs. Sie beeilten sich schnell ins Klassenzimmer zu kommen, denn heute wollten sie beginnen ihre Animagusformen zu bestimmen. Alle waren sehr gespannt darauf , denn wer eine Animagusform hatte, konnte wirklich lernen ein Animagus zu werden. Sie betraten den Raum und setzten sich. Als alle da waren, schauten die gesamte Klasse gespannt zu McGonagall.

„Heute wollen wir, wie ihr sicherlich alle wisst, versuchen eure Animagusform zu finden. Ich werde euch einzeln aufrufen und wenn ihr euren Namen hört, kommt ihr bitte vor zu mir. Dann nehmt ihr euch so ein Glas, füllt es mit dem Trank hier und tropft etwas von eurem Blut dazu. Ihr könnt das Messer neben dem Kessel benutzen. Wenn ihr eine Form besitzt, wird sie in eurem Glas erscheinen. Susan Bones!"

Das Mädchen trat vor und schnitt sich mit dem Messer in ihren Finger. Sie zuckte dabei etwas zusammen. Dann schaute sie erwartungsvoll wie McGonagall in das Glas. Susan fing plötzlich erleichtert an zu lächeln.

„Ein Schmetterling." Sagte sie.

„Sehr schön, setzten sie sich wieder. Irene Davin."

Zuerst wurden alle Hufflepuffs aufgerufen und nur wenige von ihnen kamen mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht wieder zu ihren Plätzen. Von den elf Hufflepuffs hatten nur vier eine Animagusform: Susan, Maria, die ein Kolibri war, Maxim die, die Form eines Bären hatte und Ernie, der ein Pferd war. Schließlich kamen die Gryffindors an die Reihe.

„Lavender Brown."

Sie stand auf und lief nach vorn. Einige Minuten später kam sie enttäuscht wieder auf ihren Platz zurück.

Seamus hatte Glück, er hatte die Form eines großen, grauen Hundes.

„Hermine Granger."

Hermine trat vor, schnitt sich in ihren Finger, tröpfelte das Blut in ihr Glas und schaute gespannt in die wirbelnde Flüssigkeit. Doch nichts geschah.

„Nun.........." Sagte McGonagall etwas enttäuscht. Sie hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Hermine eine Form hatte. Doch bevor sie weiter reden konnte, fing der Trank an zu blubbern.

„Was!" Sie schaute genauer hin. Die Flüssigkeit hatte sich von fast durchsichtig zu einem milchigem Weiß verwandelt. Dann erschien ein Bild in dem Glas.

„Eine Sphinx!" McGonagall sah geschockt aus. Ein magisches Tier.............. kein Wunder, dass es so lang gedauert hat! „Sehr gut Miss Granger:" Sie gab dem Mädchen eines ihrer seltenen Lächeln.

Verwirrt ging Hermine zu ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Cool Hermine!"

„Danke Ron........."

Mittlerweile hatte Neville seine Form gefunden: ein Adler, dies war ziemlich ironisch, denn wie alle wissen, waren Nevilles Fähigkeiten im Fliegen eher weniger ausgebildet.

Dean und Parvati hatten keine Form.

„Ronald Weasley."

Er ging vor und fing nach einigen Sekunden an zu grinsen.

„Ein Tiger! Könnt ihr das glauben! Ein Tiger!"

„Mr. Weasley könnten sie sich etwas zurückhalten. Ich denke Professor Snape wäre nicht erfreut zu erfahren, dass sie den Zaubertrank zerstört haben, denn er extra für meinen Unterricht hergestellt hat."

Dies dämpfte Ron etwas in seiner Freude.

Der Unterricht verlief ohne weitere Unterbrechungen. Alle Schüler, die eine Animagusform hatten und auch lernen wollten ein Animagus zu werden, trugen sich am Ende der Stunde in die Liste für den Privatunterricht bei McGonagall ein.

Als Ron und Hermine sich eingetragen hatten, gingen sie in den Gryffindorturm. Sie hatten noch eine Stunde Zeit bis es Abendessen gab. Beide machten sich an ihre Hausaufgaben. Langsam wunderte es auch keinen mehr, dass Ron immer gewissenhafter in der Anfertigung seiner Hausaufgaben wurde. Seit Harrys Verschwinden war Ron stiller geworden. Er war reifer geworden. Ron und Hermines Freundschaft ist enger geworden, aber entgegen aller Erwartungen sind sie kein Paar. Irgendwie warten alle immer noch darauf, dass sich zwischen beiden noch mehr entwickelt. Jetzt, da Harry nicht mehr da war, schien es natürlich die beiden letzten Mitglieder des Gryffindortrios zusammen zusehen. Doch nichts geschah zwischen ihnen. Beide passten auf einander auf, wie einige Schüler schon auf dem harten Weg herausgefunden haben. Malfoy lag eine Woche lang im Krankenflügel weil er Hermine ein Schlammblut genannt hatte, ihr gedroht hatte und dumme Witze über Harrys Verschwinden gemacht hatte. Ron und Hermine waren wie Geschwister, fast so wie die Zwillinge.

Hinter ihrem starken Willen zu lernen, waren nicht nur die kommenden Prüfungen schuld, sondern besonders der Wille sich verteidigen zu können. Sie wussten Beide, dass Voldemort irgendwann so mächtig war, dass selbst Hogwarts nicht mehr stand halten würde und dann wollten sie vorbereitet sein um sich und ihre Familien und Freunde beschützen zu können. Ihnen war bewusst, dass wenn sie wirklich einmal Voldemort und seinen Todessern gegenüber stehen, ihre Überlebenschancen gleich Null waren, doch wenigstens wollen sie dann so viele Todesser wie möglich mit in den Tod reißen.

Schließlich war es Zeit für das Abendessen. Sie gingen hinunter in die Große Halle und warteten darauf, dass sich die Tische füllten.

Doch, wohl kaum jemand wird das Herz haben heute noch viel zu essen.

Als das Essen auf den Tischen erschien, kam eine Eule in die Halle geflogen. Sie flog in Richtung des Lehrertisches.

Stirnrunzelnd nahm Dumbledore den Umschlag entgegen und öffnete ihn. Er las den Inhalt des Briefes und das Funkeln in seinen Augen erlosch augenblicklich. Sein Gesicht wurde ernst. Er überreichte den Brief an McGonagall, die ihn mit weiten Augen las.

„Schüler, ich muss euch bedauerlicherweise mitteilen, dass Durmstrang gefallen ist."

Aufgeregtes Gemurmel und Schreie erfüllten darauf die Große Halle.

„Es wird noch nach Überlebenden gesucht aber die meisten Schüler und Lehrer haben es wohl nicht überlebt. Ich habe auch Neuigkeiten von Beauxbâtons erhalten."

Die Stille in der Halle war unerträglich.

„Voldemorts Truppen haben heute die französische Schule angegriffen. Sie wird nun von Todessern belagert."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ich weiß, ich weiß ich hab wieder lang gebraucht!!! Schlagt mich ruhig aber ich hoffe euch hat es trotzdem gefallen. Würde mich sehr freuen wenn ihr mir eure Meinung in einem klitzekleinen Review mitteilt. -****Hundeblickaufsetz-**

**Soo, jetzt dank ich erst mal allen die so lieb reviewt haben!!!! Ihr seit die Besten, macht weiter so!!! ;o)**

**Yanis Tamiem; koryu; Foolofatuk; deathsoul; auxia; Fidi; Matjes; torence; Eeus; Michael; Lord Mystic; Kissymouse; Kara; jonybay; Ich; Fee-der-Nacht; Alex Black 5; ichderdergrößtebin; cylerip7**

****

**Euch alle mal durchknuddel!!!!!**

****

**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel -winke-winke-**


	13. Freund

**Viel Spass beim Lesen........ und reviewen nicht vergessen! :-)**

**Kapitel 13 **

Warum hab ich ein schlechtes Gefühl bei dieser Sache?"

°-----------------------°

_Ich hatte Recht, wir sind verdammt, _dachte Harry mürrisch. Da Teneb fast den selben speziellen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, wusste Harry, dass er genauso dachte.

Sie standen sich an einem Kliff gegenüber und warteten auf die Anweisungen ihrer Wächter.

- Okay, nimm eines deiner Messer. Ihr müsst erst einen Blutaustausch machen, bevor ihr euch in der Geistigen Ebene sehen könnt. -

„Ein BLUTAUSTAUSCH!" Schrieen die beiden Jugendlichen zur selben Zeit. Sie schauten sich gegenseitig mit weiten Augen an.

- Ich bin nicht taub, wie du weißt.........-

Aber ein Blutaustausch bedeutet doch, dass eine bleibende Verbindung zwischen uns bleibt. Stotterte Harry.

- Gut, wenigstens hast du einmal zugehört, als ich dir was beigebracht habe. Wo liegt das Problem? -

Ich nehme dir das übel! Und das Problem ist, das ich denke, dass keiner von uns Beiden eine bleibende Verbindung haben will. 

- Warum? Ihr seid doch Freunde, richtig? -

Wir sind _Partner_. Antwortete Harry.

- Das ist doch das Gleiche......... -

Nicht wirklich. 

- Nun, du hast wohl keine Wahl, also halt deinen Mund und konzentrier dich. -

Seufzend wandte sich Harry wieder zu Teneb.

Er schien auch nicht gerade überglücklich zu sein.

„Na ja, ich denke wir haben wohl keine andere Wahl."

„Du hast wohl recht ............"

Harry nahm ein Messer aus seiner Tasche und schnitt sich in seinen Daumen, bevor er das Messer Teneb gab.

Als Teneb sich auch geschnitten hatte, pressten sie ihre Finger aneinander. Ihre Hände glühten leicht und beide konnten ein leichtes Prickeln in ihren Armen fühlen.

„Fertig." Sagte der Elf und heilte seine Wunde.

- Gut, jetzt geht in die Ebene. -

Sekunden später erreichte Harry die Geistige Ebene.

„So, was werden wir jetzt hier machen?"

Arxeren erschien neben ihm.

- Trainieren, mein lieber Junge, trainieren.....-

„Wo ist Teneb? Ich dachte du hast gesagt, dass wir uns in dieser Ebene sehen und berühren können?"

- Er müsste gleich kommen. Er hat noch weniger Übung als du. -

Sekunden später, sahen sie einen Elfen in der Luft erscheinen.

„Teneb!"

Er schaute sich um und kam schließlich zu ihnen.

„Es hat tatsächlich geklappt!

„Ja, wo ist dein Wächter?" Fragte Harry.

- Hinter dir, Kleiner. -

Harry drehte sich blitzschnell um. Er stand direkt vor einem anderen Drachen, der Ähnlichkeit mit einem Emnag hatte.

„Harry, das ist Kaelia."

Harry verbeugte sich vor dem Drachen, bevor er sich wieder zu Teneb umdrehte.

„Die verrückte, übergroße Eidechse hier, ist mein Wächter, Arxeren."

Er konnte sehen, wie sich Tenebs Mundwinkel nach oben bogen.

Arxeren schien nicht gerade glücklich von dieser überaus freundlichen Vorstellung. Doch wegen dem Lachen von Kaelia hielt er sich zurück Harry zu bestrafen.

- Gut, - sagte er nicht gerade freundlich zu den Beiden vor ihm. – Ich glaube doch, dass wir hier zum trainieren sind, oder? -

„Wir sind nicht etwas überempfindlich, oder?"

Arxeren warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. Harry bereute es schon fast, dass er seinen Wächter vor Kaelia geärgert hat........

-----------------------------------------------------

Sie fingen langsam an. Sie duellierten sich, benutzen dabei zauberstablose Magie, doch Harry benutzte auch teilweiße seinen Zauberstab. Das Niveau der Sprüche wurde immer höher und bald benutzten sie nur noch komplizierte und gefährliche Hexereien. Als das Duell zu Ende war, mit Harry als Gewinner, lernten Harry und Teneb noch einige neue nützliche Zaubersprüche. Als nächsten stand Geistige Magie auf dem Plan.

Auch hier hatte jeder seine eigenen Stärken. Im Allgemeinen war Harry im Kämpfen

etwas besser und Teneb war im Heilen, Werfen, Telekinese..... etwas geschickter. Er war ein guter Kämpfer aber nicht von Natur aus.

Die beiden Jugendliche ergänzten sich gegenseitig. Sie fingen an ein gutes Team zu bilden. Schließlich stand noch ein Kampf auf dem Plan: Schüler gegen Wächter. Die Drachen hatte dabei eine menschliche Form angenommen.

Harry und Teneb hatten keine Chance. Sie wurden völlig fertig gemacht. Sie haben eigentlich immer gedacht, dass sie gute Kämpfer waren. Viel besser als das durchschnittliche Level der Daryns. Aber sie mussten sich eingestehen, dass es wohl noch ein Stückchen dauern würde bis sie so gut waren wie Arxeren und Kaelia.

Kopfschüttelnd, machte Harry sich sauber und stand auf.

„Wir sollten gehen Teneb oder sie bemerken noch unsere Abwesenheit........"

Der Elf seufzte.

„Nur noch ein paar Minuten, bitte....."

„Teneb." Sagte Harry warnend.

„Schon gut, ich komm ja schon."

.

.

.

Er streckte sich, stand auf und folgte Harry zu ihren Pferden. Dann galoppierten beide wieder zurück zu den Koppeln. Harry sattelte seinen Hengst hinter dem Stall ab, sodass niemand ihn sehen konnte. Sie waren schon etwas spät dran, deshalb verwandelten sich beide in eine ihrer Animagusformen.

Während des letzten Monats, seit der Präsentation, arbeitete Harry an seinen Formen. Teneb hatte ihn gefragt, ob er ihm nicht auch dabei helfen könnte. Normalerweise brauch der Trank ein Jahr um richtig gebraut zu werden, doch dank der Freundschaft zu Terio, hatte Harry die Chance eher welchen zu bekommen. Als beide in der Lage waren jeden Teil ihrer Körper zu verwandeln, fingen sie an regelmäßig an ihren Formen zu üben. Teneb hatte drei Formen: ein Emnag, ein Luchs und ein Adler. Beide hatte die katzenartigen Formen schon im Griff und sie fingen jetzt an die Vogelformen zu trainieren.

Ein Schneeleopard und ein Luchs rannten nun Seite an Seite zum Hauptquartier zurück. Beide Katzen waren größer als normale Tiere ihrer Art. Harry hatte eine weiße Schwanzspitze, weiße Ohren und Pfoten. Die Augen des Leoparden waren grün mit goldenen Streifen und auf der Schulter des Tieres war ein blitzähnlicher silberner Streifen versteckt. Teneb dagegen hatte eine weiße Schnauze, die wie eine Maske aussah. Sein Schwanzende war rabenschwarz, genauso wie die Büschel Haare auf seinen Ohren. Auf einer seiner Vorderpfoten hatte der Luchs einen kleinen Halbmond. Seine leuchtend blauen Augen wirken hypnotisieren.

Der Tag verging ereignislos. Die Lehrer wurden immer strenger, desto näher die Bindungszeremonie kam. Harry und Teneb übten immer noch in ihrem Rhythmus: aufstehen, dann trainieren : Arxeren und Kaelia nahmen die beiden immer härter ran, sodass sie nach ihrem Morgentraining völlig müde und verletzt waren, Frühstück; Unterricht; Mittagessen, wieder Unterricht; Freizeit, welche Teneb immer mit Inir, Opheria und Kobalt verbrachte und in der Harry weiter übte.

Er trainierte entweder Zaubern mit seinem Zauberstab oder in der Ebene. Mit Arxeren trainierte er in der Geistigen Ebene oder er übte mit seinen Eltern in der Seelen Ebene. Harry war schon öfters mal in die Zweite Ebene gegangen um mit seinen Eltern zu sprechen oder mit anderen Personen, die sich mit ihm unterhalten wollten. Mit ihnen konnte er über seine Ängste, seine Albträume und seine Zweifel sprechen. Seine Eltern würden ihm jeder Zeit zuhören und ihn auf seinem Weg begleiten. Dann war es noch mal Zeit zum Training. Jede Nacht schleppten sie sich in ihre Betten. Beide waren erschöpft, doch auch zufrieden über ihre Fortschritte, die sie machten. Dennoch hinterließen die Nächte auch Spuren an Harry. Wegen seiner Albträume schlief er nie durch. Er musste fast jede Nacht miterleben, was Voldemort in der Zaubererwelt machte. Seine Augenringe wurden immer größer und trotz seiner Versuche seine Müdigkeit zu verstecken, blieben sie nicht unsichtbar. Er war immer schlecht gelaunt, konnte seine Reflexe nicht mehr so gut kontrollieren und so weiter. Er hatte einen Zauber über sein Gesicht gelegt, sodass wenigsten niemand ihm etwas ansehen konnte. Doch Harry wusste genau, dass er dies nicht mehr länger aushalten wird.

In dieser Nacht lag Harry wie so oft in seinen Bett und konnte nicht einschlafen. Er fürchtete sich regelrecht schon vor dem Einschlafen. Doch irgendwann siegte seine Müdigkeit immer und er schlief ein. Doch selbst im Schlaf fand er nie seine Ruhe......

-------------------------

Voldemort stand vor einem Gebäude. Man konnte noch sehen, dass vor gar nicht so langer Zeit, dort ein Kampf stattgefunden hatte. In den Wänden des Gebäudes waren Löcher, Stellen die verbrannt aussahen, Löcher.......

_Auf dem gesamten Platz waren Todesser versammelt._

_„Todesser!"_

_Ein Gebrüll antwortete ihm._

_„Wir sind stark, die Welt fürchtet uns wieder. Das Dunkle Mal ist überall zu sehen. Durmstrang ist gefallen und Heute wird Beauxbâtons ihm folgen. Heute werden wir sie schlagen und dabei keine Gnade zeigen."_

_Die Todesser brüllten wieder. Sie wurden immer unruhiger._

_„Morgen früh, wird es nur noch ein Hindernis geben, das uns im Weg steht." Der Dunkle Lord machte eine Pause. „Hogwarts!"_

_Diesmal blieben alle still. Niemand rührte sich._

_„Aber dieses Hindernis wird uns auch nicht lange standhalten! Wir sind mächtig, stärker als wir jemals waren und dieses Mal wird der alte Schlammblutliebhaber uns auch nicht aufhalten können! Hogwarts wird fallen und dann haben wir die Herrschaft über alles.!"_

_Gebrüll._

_„Die Welt wird schließlich doch noch gereinigt von allen die es nicht wert sind hier zu leben. Die Reinblütigen werden an der Macht sein, wie es eigentlich schon seit hunderten von Jahren sein sollte. Nur wir, die Reinblütigen sind in der Lage die Welt richtig zu regieren. Die Welt wird uns gehören!"_

_Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, würde Harry sie lächerlich finden: ein Halbblut wollte das alle Zauberer ohne reines Blut und Muggel sterben......_

_Schreie antworteten Voldemorts Rede. Die Todesser waren fast nicht mehr zurückzuhalten. _

_„Auf nach Beauxbâton!" Schrie Voldemort._

_Alle apparieten zur Schule._

_Beauxbâton sah schon sehr zerstört aus. Die Schule war schon über einem Monat in Belagerung und das sah man ihr auch an._

_Die meisten von der Armee standen um die Schule verteilt. Die Anführer der verschiedenen Teile der Dunklen Armee liefen zu Voldemort und verbeugten sich vor ihm. Der Dunkle Lord schaute auf sie herab und war sehr zufrieden was er da sah. Die Anführer standen wieder auf und unter ihnen waren ein Werwolf, ein Vampir, zwei Todesser, ein Dementor, ein Dämon, ein Dunkles Wesen, ein Troll und ein Tierbändiger, der dafür zuständig war die Dunklen Kreaturen zu beaufsichtigen, die sich entschlossen hatten dem Dunklen Lord zu folgen."_

_„Report?"_

_Einer der Todesser trat vor. Er zitterte etwas, doch Voldemort sah dies gern. Er wollte das seine Anhänger ihn fürchteten und das hatte er bei den meisten auch schon erreicht._

_„Die Verteidigung wird schwächer. Ich denke die Schule wird nicht mehr lange standhalten, denn wir haben schon wesentliche Teile zerstört und warten nur noch, dass die Verteidigung entgültig aufgibt."_

_„Wir warten nicht mehr ab bis die Schule aufgibt, sag den Todessern, dass wir in einer Stunde angreifen werden. Wir werden die Schule entgültig erledigen. Yvan, du und Zanya, ihr werdet alles überwachen und koordinieren."_

_„Vielen Dank, mein Lord." Er verneigte sich tief und lief zu den anderen Todessern zurück._

_Voldemort gab noch einige weitere Anweisungen an die anderen vor ihm, bevor er sie entlies._

_„Lestrange!" Rief er plötzlich._

_Der Man erschien wieder an Voldemorts Seite._

_„JA, Meister?" _

„Bring mir Wurmschwanz." 

_Lestrange ging und Minuten später kam ein kleiner, dicker Mann zu Voldemort._

_Keuchend blieb dieser vor dem Dunklen Lord stehen und verbeugte sich tief. Wurmschwanz wartete darauf , dass Voldemort an zu sprechen fing._

_„Hast du das Buch gefunden, Wurmschwanz?"_

_„J-Ja mein Lord." Er wühlte in seinem Umhang herum und zog schließlich ein kleines, braunes Lederbuch hervor. Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich als er das Buch sah. Er riss es Wurmschwanz aus der Hand._

_„Djaisra's Tagebuch." Flüsterte er. Er schreichelte sanft über das Deckblatt des Buches._

_Er steckte das Buch in seinen Umhang bevor er sich wieder dem Mann vor ihm zuwandte._

_„Gut, Wurmschwanz. Du hast deine Aufgabe erfüllt. Ich will das du das gleiche bei Hogwarts machst: finde Informationen über die Verteidigungs- und Schutzzauber Hogwarts, den Aufbau der Schule, wer wo lebt, Schwächen und ob nicht vielleicht einige die Schnauze voll von Hogwarts und Dumbledore haben. Ich möchten einen detaillierten Report am Ende der Woche. Dann werden wir unseren ersten Angriff auf Hogwarts wagen."_

_Die nächste Stunde verbrachte Voldemort damit, durch seine Truppen zu laufen und diese anzuheizen._

_Schließlich war die Dunkle Armee bereit. Voldemort verstärkte seine Stimme._

_„Heute werden wir gewinnen!"_

_Die Dunklen Kämpfer schrieen._

_„Heute, wird Beauxbâton fallen!"_

_Beifall._

_„Heute wird die Dunkelheit regieren!"_

_„Volemort! Voldemort!........... Die Armee sang seinen Namen. Voldemort lächelte. Er hatte gute Arbeit mit ihnen geleistet. Er musste nur noch den Startschuss geben, und seine Anhänger würden erbarmungslos auf die Schule losgehen, wie dressierte Hunde. _

_Er hob seinen Arm und schickte das Dunkle Mal gen Himmel._

_Die Armee stürmte mit lautem Getöse auf die französische Schule zu._

_Dis Schlacht begann._

_Die Armee schwärmte los. Die französischen Kämpfer hatten kaum eine Chance und viele von ihnen wurden einfach niedergemetzelt. Langsam brachen auch die letzten Verteidigungszauber der Schul, unter Hunderten von Sprüchen zusammen. Voldemort stieß trotzdem auf verschiedene schlechte Überraschungen: ein Vampir schaffte es einige Werwölfe und andere Vampire auszulöschen, indem er viele silberne Pfeile auf sie schoss. Es wurden auch einige Fallen ausgelegt. Aber diese richteten keine größeren Schäden an, die Fallen verhinderten nur das schnelle weiterkommen der Dunklen Armee._

_Letztendlich konnte die Schule Voldemorts Anhänger nicht mehr standhalten. Der Zutritt war nun frei. Schreiend wurde die Schule gestürmt._

_Voldemorts Lächeln wurde immer größer, als er dies sah. Er stand, mit einigen seiner wichtigsten Anhänger, ungefähr einen Kilometer von der Schlacht entfernt, auf einem Hügel. Er hatte sich entschieden, dass seine Anhänger etwas Spass verdient hätten mit den Einwohnern der Schule. Er würde sie bestimmt nicht dabei aufhalten._

_Als schon ziemlich viele Todesser der Schule waren, fing sie plötzlich an zu glühen. _

_BAM!!!_

_Es gab eine riesige Explosion. Voldemort wurde auf den Boden gerissen. Er fluchte und stand verärgert wieder auf. Anstatt des herrlichen Gebäudes, welches einst die magische Schule von Frankreich war, befand sich nun ein riesiger Krater vor ihnen. Alle Personen die innerhalb von 200 Meter von der ehemaligen Schule entfernt standen , waren tot oder schwer verletzt._

_Voldemort fluchte laut und wandte sich an seine Anhänger neben ihm._

_„Folgt mir. Wir werden ihnen schon noch zeigen, dass es sich nicht lohnt, sich mit uns anzulegen. Haphazard Straße."_

_Die zwanzig Todesser nickten und apparierten._

_Sie erschienen wieder in einer ruhigen Straße. Die Lichter von den Straßenlaternen warfen lange Schatten auf die Straße. Niemand war draußen. Nur eine kleine Katze beobachtete die Neuankömmlinge am Ende der Straße mit ängstlichem Blick._

_„Zerstört alles." Befahl Voldemort. „Tötet sie alle. Ihr könnt alles mir ihnen machen, was ihr wollt. Aber lasst es ihnen eine Lektion sein. Niemand legt sich mit Voldemort ungestrafft an." Seine Stimme war ein tödliches Flüstern, kaum hörbar._

Was darauf folgte, wird wohl für immer in Harrys Gedächtnis eingebrannt sein. Noch nie, in keiner seiner Visionen, die er erlebt hatte, hatte er solche Grausamkeiten erlebt.

Sie drangen in die Häuser ein, stürmten in die Schlafzimmer und töteten manche sofort. Doch öfters benutzten sie andere Wege, die Menschen zu töten oder zu quälen. Sie nahmen ein kleines fünfjähriges Mädchen unter den Imperiusfluch und befahlen ihr, ihre Eltern mit Hilfe eines Messers zu töten. Danach brachten sie das kleine Mädchen dazu, aus dem Fenster zu springen.

Sie vergewaltigten einige Frauen vor ihren Familien und zwangen Eltern ihre Kinder zu ermorden. Einige verbluteten, bei einigen benutzten sie Zauber die sie von innen verbrannten. Öfters wurde auch der Cruciatusfluch angewandt und andere verbotene Zauber fanden ihre Verwendung..............

Jede Möglichkeit zu foltern und zu töten wurde benutzt.

Als Harry beobachtete wie ein kleines Mädchen gefoltert wurde, wachte er plötzlich auf.

Er sprang erschrocken aus dem Bett und sah Teneb vor sich, der sehr besorgt aussah.

„Teneb? Was machst du hier?"

Der junge Elf beruhigte sich etwas und setzte sich auf Harrys Bett. Er fing an zu erzählen was passiert ist.

**FLASHBACK **

Teneb war schnell eingeschlafen und hatte wie immer geträumt. Doch plötzlich hatte sich sein Traum verändert. Er war jetzt inmitten einer Schlacht vor einem großen Gebäude. Leute, die in schwarzen Sachen gekleidete waren, attackierten das Gebäude und plötzlich explodierte es.

Ein seltsamer Mann mit brennenden roten Augen erschien in einer ruhigen Straße. Dort fing er an mit seinen Anhängern die Einwohner der Häuser zu quälen.

Teneb fing an zu zittern als er zu diesem Teil der Geschichte kam. Er hatte noch nie solche Grausamkeiten gesehen. Elfenkinder wurden immer vor so etwas beschützt. Sie bekamen nie die harten Seiten des Lebens gezeigt.

Er wurde von einem lauten Geräusch geweckt. Er hörte den lauten Wind der von draußen an die Fenster schlug. Er schaute sich um. Er schwitzte und versuchte seinen Verstand zu beruhigen.

Er hörte plötzlich rechts von sich Geräusche. Er blickte auf die schlafende Gestalt von Harry. Harry war unruhig und schwitzte. Teneb konnte sehen wie seine Lippen stumme Schreie oder Gebete formten.

Ohne noch einmal darüber nachzudenken, stand er auf, lief zu Harrys Bett und schüttelte ihn an der Schulter.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

****

Schließlich bist du aufgewacht und das ist alles."

Harry schaute Teneb nicht an.

„Wer war diese Person?"

„Die mit den roten Augen?"

„Ja."

„Kannst du sich nicht daran erinnern, was du in meinem Gedächtnis gesehen hast?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich kann mich an einige wichtige Dinge erinnern aber nicht an alle Einzelheiten."

- Natürlich konnten wir ihm nicht alle deine Geheimnisse zeigen........ – Sagte Arxeren.

Harry war etwas erleichtert als er dies hörte.

Was weiß er alles? Und warum war er in der Lage meine Träume zu sehen. 

- Nun wir haben ihm nur einen groben Überblick über dein Leben gezeigt: die Halloweennacht, Teile deines Lebens bei den Dursleys, der Stein der Weißen, das Tagebuch, Sirius, das Trimagische Tunier und Voldemorts Rückkehr. -

Okay, das war ja auch genug, es geht ihn ja eigentlich nichts an. 

- Wenn du das so siehst...... -

„Die Person war Voldemort und das Gebäude das du gesehen hast war Beauxbâton, die französische Zaubererschule."

„Sie haben eine Schule angegriffen!!!"

„Willkommen in meinem Leben." Antwortete Harry kurz.

Beide waren nun in ihre Gedanken versunken und somit herrschte Stille.

„Warum hast du das gesehen? Wann ist das passiert?"

Harry seufzte.

„Heut Nacht."

„Aber....... Wie?"

„Kannst du diese Narbe sehen?" Er zeigte auf seine Narbe, welche ihn so bekannt in seiner Welt gemacht hatte. „Du weißt wie ich sie bekommen habe, richtig?"

Teneb nickte.

„Gut, versprech mir, dass das hier unter uns bleibt, hast du mich verstanden?"

Wieder nickte Teneb.

„Okay, um es kurz zu sagen, diese Narbe verbindet mich mit Voldemort: ich kann manchmal sehen was er gerade tut."

„Okaayyy. Passiert das sehr oft?"

Tenebs Neugier war geweckt. Elfen waren immer sehr neugierig, wenn es um Sachen geht die sie interessierten.

„Jedes Mal wenn er etwas schreckliches tut wenn ich schlafe, das heißt immer spät in der Nacht."

Wieder Mal wusste Teneb nicht was er darauf antworten sollte. Was konnte er sagen?

Er nagte an seiner Unterlippe, das ist ein klares Zeichen für seine Unruhe.

„Warum hab ich es auch gesehen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist noch nie vorgekommen."

- Ich weiß warum! – Sagte Arxeren in einer Singsang Stimme.

Warum erzählst du es uns dann freundlicherweise nicht? 

- Kommt in die Ebene. Dort wird es einfacher zu erklären sein. -

Das würde wirklich besser sein. 

- Aber kommt sofort. -

Okay, aber nicht gleich so unfreundlich...... 

Harry wartete nicht auf die Antwort seines Wächters, sondern wandte sich sofort wieder an Teneb und erzählte ihm was sie machen sollten. Harry ignorierte völlig die wütende Antwort des Geistes.

„Komm lass uns gehen."

„Ja."

Teneb nickte und plötzlich fanden sich beide in der Geistigen Ebene wieder.

Ihre Wächter waren schon da.

- Okay, wir haben nicht viel Zeit, also hört gut zu. – Sagte Kaelia. – Ihr erinnert auch bestimmt noch an den Blutaustausch den ihr gemacht habt. – Als die ihr Nicken sah, erzählte sie weiter. – Nun, einer der möglichen Auswirkungen dieses Austausch ist, dass zwischen denn Beiden die den Austausch gemacht haben eine mentale Verbindung besteht. -

Sie wurde von zwei verblüfften Schreien unterbrochen.

„Du meinst wir sind nun richtig miteinander verbunden!"

- Eurer Gehör ist immer noch einwandfrei..... – Unterbrach Arxeren die Beiden. – Bis jetzt seit ihr nur in der Lage starke Gefühle des anderen wahrzunehmen oder die Dinge zu sehen, die der Anderer in einer stressigen Situation erlebt. Dazu gehören auch die Träume. Es ist, für jetzt, eine einfache Bindung. -

- Wenn ihr wollt. – Redete Kaelia weiter. – Können wir euch helfen die Verbindung so zu verbessern, dass ihr geistig miteinander reden könnt. -

Harry und Teneb schauten sich an.

„Das soll keine Beleidigung sein Teneb, aber ich bin dazu noch nicht bereit.........."

„Das macht nichts."

- Wenn ihr es euch anders überlegen solltet, sagt uns Bescheid. -

- Ihr solltet jetzt schlafen gehen......... Morgen habt ihr wie immer Training, nicht vergessen. – Ergänzte Arxeren.

Stöhnend folgte Harry Teneb zurück in die Realität. Er schaute zu seinem Begleiter, der sehr unruhig wirkte. Harry gähnte laut.

„Ich geh wieder ins Bett. Voldemort wird jetzt fertig sein." Oder wenigstens hoffe ich das...... Ergänzte er noch in Gedanken.

„Warte."

Teneb flüsterte nur, doch Harry blieb abrupt stehen.

„Was?"

Teneb spielte mit seinen Fingern. Er wirkte sehr unsicher.

„I- Ich denke du verdienst es mehr über mich und meine Leute zu erfahren."

„Und wie?"

„Meine Erinnerungen."

Harry war wie betäubt. Hatte der Elf wirklich das gesagt, was er gehört hatte?

„Bist du dir sicher, dass......."

Teneb nickte langsam.

Harry dachte darüber nach.

Einerseits war er von der Idee eher abgeneigt: Tenebs Erinnerungen anzusehen würde bedeuten, dass auch Teneb wieder in seinen Geist eindringen würde. Darüber war Harry weniger erfreut. Er schaute den Elf an und versuchte seine Beweggründe für diese Entscheidung festzustellen. Konnte er ihm trauen, so richtig vertrauen? Teneb hatte sein Leben gerettet. Er hatte die Wahl und er hatte zu ihm gehalten. Wenn er jetzt nicht sein Vertrauen verdient, dann wenigstens seinen Respekt und die Wahrheit. Harry hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und nahm Tenebs ausgestreckte Hand an.

„ Ich akzeptiere deinen Vorschlag. Du kannst dir auch noch einige meiner Erinnerungen ansehen aber natürlich nur bis zu einer bestimmten Stufe. Einige Dinge sollten lieber ignoriert werden."

„Lass uns darauf einigen, dass wir unsere gegenseitige Privatsphäre achten."

„Einverstanden. Fertig?"

Sie setzten sich gegenüber auf Harrys Bett. Beide gingen in eine tiefe Trance.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Teneb betrat Harrys Geist wie schon einige Monate zuvor. Doch dieses Mal spürte er nicht die Mauer, die ihm das letzte Mal aufgehalten hatte. Er sah Harrys Erinnerungen an. Er hatte schon einige von ihnen gesehen, konnte sich nur nicht mehr richtig an sie erinnern. Als er fertig war, bereute er seine Entscheidung nicht. Der Mensch war seinen Respekt und vielleicht sogar seine Freundschaft wert.

Harry betrat mit Leichtigkeit Tenebs Geist. Er wusste erst einmal nicht recht, was er machen sollte, doch er hatte Tenebs Einverständnis. Er beschloss sich erst mal einige Erinnerungen anzusehen aber dabei nicht zu neugierig zu sein.

Zuerst schaute er sich Tenebs Kindheit an. Seine Mutter, Ylesa, ein Hof in Horevald, seinen Vater, Doryan, der Ratgeber des Königs und Deila, Tenebs kleine Schwester. Sie ergaben eine richtige kleine Familie. Die Elfenkinder verbrachten die ersten zehn Jahre ihres Lebens bei ihrer Mutter. Danach war der Vater für die Erziehung seines Sohnes und Erben verantwortlich. Im Allgemeinen hatte Elfen nicht viele Kinder. Drei Kinder waren schon eine Menge. Der Sohn wurde im Kämpfen, im Denken, Philosophie.......... trainiert. Die Töchter wurde auf eine Institution geschickt. Manche Söhne verbrachten einige Jahre unter der Obhut der Doijas, Doijas sind Priester, die ihr Leben Lunai, der Mond Göttin, widmen. Oder bei den Deisers, die dem Sonnengott dienen. Aber nicht alle Kinder mussten zu ihren Tempeln gehen. Sie konnten genauso bei anderen Leuten lernen, doch das hängt davon ab was sie werden wollen. Nur die, die einmal Ärzte, Sucher, Priester oder Weise werden wollen, wurden zu den Deisers geschickt. Teneb blieb mit zehn Jahren auf dem Hof seines Vaters und somit begann sein Training.

Harry sah wie Teneb unter den wachsamen Augen der Meister und seines Vaters trainierte. Wie er zum ersten Mal einen Bogen benutzte oder wie er sich einmal beim körperlichen Üben verletzte...... Harry sah auch wie Teneb Bekanntschaft mit Prinzen Celen gemacht hatte. Der stolze junge Prinz, der etwas zu Selbstüberzeugt auf Harry wirkte.

Sie wuchsen zusammen auf. Celen vertraute Teneb und es ist absehbar das Teneb einmal sein Ratgeber sein wird. Als sie fünfzehn wurden führten sie ein Ritual durch. Elfen hatte eine ungefähr zehnmal höhere Lebensspanne als Menschen. Sie wachsen bis sie ungefähr zwanzig sind, dann stabilisieren sie sich und dann altern sie nur noch sehr langsam bis sie älter als 500 Jahre sind: ein 700 Jahre alter Elf sieht ungefähr so aus wie ein 35 Jahre alter Mensch. Immer wenn ein Elf fünfzehn Jahre alt wird, muss er ein Ritual durchführen. Dies war eine Art Übergang zum Erwachsenenalter und zur Verantwortung. Bei diesem Ritual werden die Jugendlichen in der Dämmerung alleine in den Nordwald gebracht, so wird der Wald genannt der das Elfenreich umringte. Sie wurden in die Mitte des Waldes ausgesetzt und dort über Nacht allein gelassen. Die Elfen mussten dann ihren Weg zurück zum Schloss finden. Durchgefallen war man nur wenn man nicht lebend herauskam, denn der Wald war äußerst gefährlich.

Harry schaute sich Tenebs Erlebnisse im Wald an: seine Begegnung mit einem Werwolf und einem Bären. Sein Kampf gegen eine riesige Spinne, eine Acromantula. Und Tenebs wunderbare Begegnung mit einer Herde Einhörner.

Schließlich sah er noch Tenebs Erlebnis als er das Zeichen der Drachenmeister bekommen hatte, welches ihm erlaubte hierher zukommen und ausgebildet zu werden. Celen war glücklich, dass Teneb die Markierung bekommen hatte. Aber er war auch traurig, denn das hieß, dass er Teneb für ein Jahr nicht sehen würde.

Dann kamen Tenebs Erinnerungen von seinem Leben im Hauptquartier.

Die Erinnerungen fingen an langsam blasser zu werden und Harry kam schließlich zurück in die Realität. Teneb hatte eine schöne und glückliche Kindheit gehabt und er hat eine sichere Zukunft. Er hatte dies gefährdet nur um bei Harry zu bleiben und somit seinen Moralvorstellungen gerecht zu bleiben. Harry wusste nicht ob er dies auch auf sich genommen hätte.............

Die Beiden schauten sich gegenseitig an. Ihre Augen drückten den gegenseitigen Respekt voreinander aus.

„Wir sollten wieder schlafen gehen..........." Sagte Harry.

Verwirrt, nickte Teneb und ging zu seinem Bett zurück. Doch keiner der Beiden konnte schlafen.

.

.

.

Am nächsten Morgen, nach ihrem Training, sah Harry Teneb noch mal genau an. Er hatte lange gezögert und war sich immer noch unsicher, doch er wusste das er das Richtige tat.

Vorsichtig, nahm er einen Dolch aus seiner Tasche, nicht seinen eigenen, und dachte über etwas nach. Dann schaute er hoch zu Teneb. Langsam streckte er seinen Arm aus und bot Teneb den Dolch an. Die Klinge zeigte auf seine Brust, der Griff zeigte in Tenebs Richtung.

Tenebs Augen weiteten sich und er schaute völlig verblüfft seinen Gegenüber an.

Der Austausch von Waffen in dieser Weise wurde Bruderschaftsritual genannt. Wenn zwei Kämpfer ihre Waffen mit dem Griff zuerst austauschten, baten sie den anderen ihr Kampfbruder zu werden. Ein Kampfbruder war jemand dem man völlig vertrauen konnte und auf dem man sich in jeder Situation hundertprozentig verlassen kann. Es war beinahe so stark wie ein Blutaustausch und wenn man das Ritual einmal durchgeführt hatte, gibt es kein zurück mehr.

Zitternd, nahm er den Griff in seine Hand und akzeptierte somit den Dolch und das Angebot. Dann nahm Teneb einen seiner eigenen und wiederholte die Geste. Harry akzeptierte mit Erleichterung und er fing an zu lächeln.

Niemand sagte etwas, sie verstanden sich auch so.

- So, jetzt wo das erledigt wäre, was ist nun mit unserem Angebot? -

Harry schaute zu Teneb, der anscheinend die gleiche Nachricht gerade von Kaelia bekommen hatte. Beide fingen an zu lachen.

Teneb war von Harrys veränderten Verhalten überrascht. Er hatte den Menschen noch nie so offen gesehen, so sorgenlos. Sein Gesicht war nicht mehr bewacht und unleserlich wie es zuvor war.

Ja, du Dummi! Wann willst du anfangen? 

- Für diese freche Antwort hab ich mich entschieden, dich nicht zu unterrichten.............-

Aber du weißt doch, dass du mich liebst! 

Harry konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie Arxeren mit seinen Augen rollte.

- Manchmal wunder ich mich warum ich mich mit dir überhaupt abgebe! -

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen für Harry sehr schnell, da er das Training intensivierte je näher die Bindungszeremonie kam. Das Training ging einfacher seit dem Ritual. Sie gingen Beide zwar manchmal noch etwas ungeschickt miteinander um, formten aber bald ein gutes Team. Ungleich aber leistungsfähig, ein Team das mal legendär werden könnte.

Ehe sie es wussten, wachten sie eines Morgens auf und mussten feststellen, dass Heute der erste Tag der Zeremonie war. Sie standen wie immer sehr früh auf, doch trainierten sie nicht so hart wie immer. Sie wärmten sich nur für die kommenden Tage auf. Sie zogen sich an: die Gewänder für die Bindungszeremonie waren rot mit goldenem Schmuck. Sie waren ärmellos und lang, trotzdem wurde die Bewegungsfreiheit nicht eingeschränkt. Unter ihren Roben trugen sie eine schwarze Hose und ein dünnes ebenfalls schwarzen T- Shirt. Harry und Teneb trugen beide noch einen Ledergürtel, welcher leicht abnehmbar war und somit auch als Waffe benutzt werden konnte. An ihren Seiten hingen ihre Schwerter. Zwei werfbare Messer waren an jedem Vorderarm angebracht. Was wie dekorative Spitzen an ihrem Gürtel aussahen, waren in Wirklichkeit Pfeile. Die meisten von ihnen waren etwas giftig, doch nicht tödlich. Beide trugen Stiefel. Harry hatte an jedem Stiefel einen Dolch angebracht. Er hatte jedoch genau darauf geachtet, das sie seine Bewegungen nicht hindern konnten. Teneb hatte sich für zwei Messer entschieden. Dolche waren gut für Nahkampf, doch dies konnte Teneb nicht so leiden, trotz das er ihm Nahkampf ein wirklich gutes Level erreicht hatte.

Beide hatten Pfeil und Bogen auf ihrem Rücken geschultert. Sie hatten ihre Pferde sehr gut ausgerüstet, nachdem sie sie auf irgendwelche Verletzungen untersucht hatten. Die Pferde wurden geputzt und gesichert. Harry und Teneb legten ihnen Beinschützer an und belegten die Pferde zusätzlich noch mit Antrutsch- und Stolperzaubern. Dann führten sie die Hengste in die Nähe Höhle.

Daryns war es nicht erlaubt ihre Pferde gleich mitzubringen.

Harry und Teneb trugen beide ihre Halsketten und eine kleine Pfeife um den Hals.

Als sie ihre Pferde gesattelt hatten und ihnen erklärt hatten, dass sie hier warten sollten bis sie gerufen wurden, sahen sie sich an.

„Nun, lass uns ihnen den Schock ihres Lebens verpassen."

Als Teneb Harrys Lächeln sah, musste er auch lachen. Er war froh Harrys Freund zu sein. Er konnte es gar nicht erwarten die Gesichter der Anderen zu sehen, wenn sie mitbekamen wie stark Harry in Wirklichkeit war ........

Sie liefen zur Höhle und waren sich der Blicke der anderen Reiter nicht bewusst. Es hatte eine Menge Leute geschockt als Teneb anfing sich mit Harry rumzutreiben und jeder außer Inir, Kobalt und Opheria mieden den Kontakt mit Teneb von diesem Zeitpunkt an. Aber als sie ihn und den Menschen sahen, wie sie zur Höhle liefen, mit langen Schritten, konnten sie es nicht vermeiden etwas Ehrfurcht vor Beiden zu fühlen: Beide waren groß, schwarzhaarig, schwer bewaffnet und hatten beide die selbe Entschlossenheit in ihrem Gesicht. Beide hatten eine ähnliche Figur und der Hauptunterschied zwischen Beiden waren Tenebs Elfenmerkmale. Zusammen strahlten sie Stärke aus.

Sie erreichten den Eingang der Höhle und hielten an. Sie sahen sich noch ein letzten Mal an bevor sie eintraten.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Demenor war bereit die Zeremonie zu beginnen. Er musterte die verschiedenen Daryns genau. Eine wirklich gute Gruppe, wie ihm die Lehrer mitgeteilt hatten. Er erwartete eine interessante Show dieses Jahr. Die meisten standen in der Mitte der Höhle und schauten sich etwas ängstlich um. Als er sie durchgezählt hatte, merkte er das Zwei noch fehlten. Doryan's Sohn war noch nicht hier, genauso wie der Mensch. Es hatte ihn schon etwas geschockt, als er von ihrer Freundschaft erfahren hatte. Was hatte ein Mensch das Teneb interessierte? Er erinnerte sich nur noch Vage an den Mensch, ein kleiner, dünner Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und furchtsamen grünen Augen. Er hatte sich dazu bereiterklärt sein Mentor zu werden, doch er war zu beschäftigt gewesen diese Rolle wirklich zu erfüllen. So hatte er den Lehrern beauftragt sich um den Jungen zu kümmern. Er hatte dem Jungen gesagt, dass er nur zu ihm kommen sollte, wenn ihm niemand anders helfen konnte und Demenor hatte seit dem auch nichts mehr von dem Menschen gehört................... Er war sehr froh darüber, denn er hatte auch ohne die Sorgen des Jungen genug andere Probleme. Dann war da noch das seltsame Verhalten der Drachen gewesen. Sie hatten sich ziemlich weit von ihren Reitern distanziert: sie hatten nur mit ihnen geredet wenn sie gefragt wurden, sie hatten ihre Geister von ihren Partnern abgeschirmt und verhielten sich kälter ihnen gegenüber. Demenor hatte probiert seinen eigenen Drachen, Ulras, ein Azurean, zu fragen warum aber die riesige Kreatur hatte seine Frage ignoriert.

Er hörte Geflüster und schaute auf. Zwei Leute hatten die Halle betreten. Ihm entfuhr ein kleinen Keuchen vor Überraschung als sie eintraten. Sie hielten in der Nähe der anderen Daryns an, doch behielten sie einen kleinen Abstand zu ihnen.

Demenor konnte sich nicht helfen doch er erkannte einen Unterschied zwischen ihnen und den Anderen: die Beiden standen gerader und hatten eine Aura von Selbstbewusstsein um sich, an der es den Anderen fehlte. Er schaute den Mensch genauer an. Er hatte sich sehr verändert. Demenor schob seine Gedanken jedoch beiseite, stand auf und bat um Ruhe. Nur das sanfte Knurren der anwesenden Drachen war noch zu hören. Der Sowaroc und der Emnag waren wieder da. Das freute Demenor sehr.

„Daryns! Der erste teil eures Trainings nähert sich langsam dem Ende. Jetzt zeigt uns das, was ihr gelernt habt und bringt uns Ehre!"

Beifall erklang. Die Zeremonie hatte begonnen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Hogwarts:**

****

Dumbledore, Mme Maxime, alle Lehrer von Hogwarts, die Mitglieder des Phönixordens, die Anführer der restlichen Auroren und die verschiedenen Zaubereiminister der anderen europäischen Länder saßen im Besprechungsraum vom Orden des Phönix. Eine riesige Leinwand zeigte die derzeitigen Geschehnisse in Beauxbâton. Mme Maxime kämpfte mit den Tränen als sie sah wie ihre Schule unzählige Mal angegriffen wurde. Hagrid hielt ihre Hand um seine Unterstützung zu zeigen, welche sie auch dankend annahm.

Sie hatten zugesehen, wie Voldemort den Angriff begonnen hatte und mit welcher Brutalität die Anhänger auf die Schule losgingen. Voldemort hatte es noch nicht geschafft ein vollständiger Nekromantiker zu werden. Zum Glück für alle. Jetzt wurden sie Zeuge vom finalen Angriff auf die französische Schule.

Wie auf ein Stichwort fielen die letzten Sicherheitszauber der Schule zusammen und die Dunkle Armee Voldemorts hatte freien Zutritt zur Schule. Mme Maxime fing an hemmungslos zu schluchzen und die Anderen im Raum machten traurige oder finstere Gesichter.

„Olympe?"

„Ja, Albus?"

„Wir haben kaum eine andere Chance.......... Willst du es machen?"

„N-Nein, du machst es. Ich kann nicht......."

Seufzend ging Dumbledore zu der Wand die rechts von ihm lag und drückte einige Steine. Die Wand verschwand und Dumbledore betrat den sonst versteckten Raum. Die Anderen folgten ihm. Auf einem langen Tisch stand eine verkleinerte Kopie der französischen Schule. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts nahm seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und richtete ihn auf des Zentrum der Schule.

„Disemblia."

Das Gebäude verschwand und übrig blieben nur kleine blaue Lichtstrahlen, die sich im Zentrum des ehemaligen Gebäudes zu einem Knoten verschlangen.

„Der Knoten ist der Punkt indem sich verschiedene magische Zauber vereinen. Beauxbâton ist wie jede andere magische Schule auch auf einem gebaut. Er ermöglicht uns die Schule zu schützen, indem wir dem Knoten Energie geben." Erklärte Dumbledore. „Im Moment ist der Knoten noch stabil aber auch er wird schwächer. Wenn er abschwächt, dann wird die Magie nicht mehr richtig zirkulieren können und sich anhäufen. Dies führt dann zu einer Explosion."

„Anc´ asarn, i'oj Tala'anra, leem gerv parsam ol ter."

Dumbledore strahlte Kraft aus und um ihm entstand ein Glühen welches ihn umschloss. Dumbledore zeigte nun die Fähigkeiten, die Voldemort immer noch fürchtete. Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Energieflüsse die den Knoten verließen und verdrehte sie. Er verband sie wieder mit dem Knoten, was einen kleinen Knall verursachte.

„Hato."

Der Knoten hörte auf zu schaudern und fing an immer größer zu werden. Die Energieflüsse dagegen wurden immer blasser.

Mit fester Entschlossenheit legte der alte Zauberer seine Hand an den Knoten und schloss seine Augen. Ein bläuliches Glühen umhüllte ihn als er die Augen schloss. In den folgenden Minuten war seine Haltung straff und sein Blick finster.

Mit Faszination beobachteten die Anderen wie der Knoten plötzlich weiß wurde und schließlich explodierte. Sie wurde für ein paar Sekunden von dem hellen Licht geblendet. Doch sie öffneten die Augen, den sie wollten sehen was die Erschütterung angerichtet hatte.

Auch Dumbledore öffnete seine Augen und unterbrach den Kontakt mit dem Knoten. Er keuchte und sah erschöpft aus.

„Es ist vollbracht."

Sie gingen zum Besprechungsraum zurück und sahen voller Neugier auf die Leinwand. Nichts war mehr übrig von der Schule. Wo einst die prächtige Schule stand, war jetzt nur noch ein riesiger Krater.

„Ich denke er hat mindestens ein Drittel seiner Armee verloren." Sagte Moody. „ Der Rest ist bewusstlos."

„Wir können dahin apparieren und den Rest festnehmen."

„Nein." Sagte Dumbledore. „Was ich gemacht habe hat auch die Umgebung von einem Kilometer um die Schule herum aufgeladen. Wenn wir jetzt da irgendeine Art von Magie anwenden wäre das Selbstmord."

Niemand sagte darauf etwas.

„Er wird sich jetzt auf Hogwarts konzentrieren." Sagte Mundungus Fletcher.

„Ja, ich denke er wird bald angreifen. Wir müssen uns auf diesen Angriff vorbereiten, damit alle Schüler beschützt sind und niemanden etwas passiert."

Alle nickten und sie verbrachten die nächsten Stunden damit alles zu planen. Eine Eule unterbrach sie in ihrer Arbeit.

Dumbledore öffnete den Brief und las ihn laut vor.

_Die Haphazard Straße ist zerstört und die meisten Einwohner sind umgebracht und gefoltert worden. Ich erspare dir die Einzelheiten. Die Angreifer verließen die Straße als einige Auroren dort eintrafen. Ein paar Einwohner jedoch konnten schwer verletzt entkommen. Wir brauchen hier Hilfe: am nötigsten Heiler und etwas zu Essen._

_Arabella Figg."_

Es wurden entsetzte Blicke ausgetauscht.

„Sirius, Moody, Mundungus, Selina, Poppy geht zu dieser Straße. Ich werde euch Verstärkung schicken so schnell ich kann. Minerva, Filius, Anna, Dan geht und sagt den Schülern Bescheid. Sophie, Bruno, Gerard ihr seit für die Schüler aus Beauxbâton verantwortlich."

Die drei französischen Lehrer nickten und verließen, wie die Anderen, die einen Auftrag bekommen hatten, den Raum.

„Karl, du und Zora kümmert euch um die Schüler aus Durmstrang."

Sie gehorchten und verließen auch den Raum. Die, die noch übrig waren, machten mit dem Planen weiter, nachdem Dumbledore noch Hilfe für die Haphazard Straße gerufen hatte.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ron und Hermine waren in der Großen Halle, wie alle anderen Vertrauensschüler auch. Sie wurden gebeten zu diesem Treffen zu erscheinen. Sie sollten sich was einfallen lassen, was die Schüler von ihren Sorgen ablenkt und die allgemeine Stimmung etwas hebt. Nach langem diskutieren hatten sie sich auf einen Ball, auf einen Raum wo die Schüler sich treffen können und auf so eine Art Talentshow geeinigt.

Ron und Hermine waren die zwei Repräsentanten der Schüler in einer seltsamen Weise, doch niemand bestritt dies. Einer ihrer Sorgen waren die Uneinigkeit der verschiedenen Schulen und Häuser. Sie hatten erreicht, dass die Gryffindors damit aufhörten, den anderen Häusern und da vor allem Slytherin, Streiche zu spielen und sie zu provozieren. Alle andere Vertrauensschüler aus den anderen Häusern hatten dem zugestimmt sogar die aus Slytherin (Blaise Zabini und Frederik Million). Bis jetzt lief alles sehr gut. Die Spannung zwischen den Häusern hatte nachgelassen aber Eintracht herrscht noch lange nicht. Die einzigen, die sich weigern nachzugeben sind Malfoy und seine Möchtegern-Todesser. Doch die Mehrheit der Slythetrins fanden den Vorschlage gut, mit den Streitigkeiten aufzuhören. Auch die Meinung der anderen Häuser gegen Slytherin hatte sich geändert. Die meisten Schüler, die Voldemort unterstützen, sind von ihren Eltern schon von der Schule genommen wurden.

Nach der Übernahme von Durmstrang kamen die Überlebenden nach Hogwarts, das extra deswegen erweitert wurde. Bei der Belagerung der französischen Schule, hatten sich die Lehrer entschieden, zu versuchen und die Schüler zu evakuieren.

Inzwischen hatten die Lehrer die Schule nach Verbindungen zu den anderen europäischen Schulen durchsucht. Doch die Suche blieb vergeblich.

Daraufhin hatte sich Dumbledore entschieden, für einige Stunden die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts zu nehmen, um die Schule mit anderen magischen Mitteln zu durchsuchen und die Zauber zu erneuern. Während Dumbledore dies erledigte, mussten die Lehrer mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung der Schüler aus den Klassen 5-7, die Schule vor einigen Todessern schützen.

Dumbledore brauchte vier Stunden um einen Weg zu finden und die Verteidigungszauber neu zu aktivieren.

Als die anderen Schulen gebaut worden waren, wussten die Zauberer zu der Zeit genau, wie man ein magisches Portal erschaffte.

Das Portal das nach Beauxbâton führt ist eine Wand, in der ein Nachthimmel und ein fliegender Adler eingeschnitzt wurde. Um es zu öffnen müssen die jeweiligen Direktoren der Schulen, ihre Anhänger, die sie bekommen hatten, als sie ihre Stelle antraten, an die Wand halten und einen Spruch sagen.

Das Portal öffnete sich. Langsam wurde die Schule evakuiert und alle wichtigen Dinge mitgenommen. Bevor Mme Maxime entgültig ging, legte sie noch einen Zauber auf das Portal, welches sich eine Stunde nach ihrer Abfahrt schließen sollte. Alles funktionierte wunderbar.

Traurigerweise hatte die Schule trotzdem einige Verluste ertragen müssen. Während der Belagerung und der Evakuierung, hatte die Dunkle Armee die Schule angegriffen und dabei wurden vier Schüler und Lehrer der französischen Schule getötet.

Die Beauxbâton Schüler hatte sich recht schnell in Hogwarts eingelebt: die Vertrauensschüler hatten auch alles Mögliche getan um es ihnen so leicht wie möglich zu machen.

Hogwarts beherbergte auch den Orden des Phönix. Die meisten Familien wurden mit dem Fideliuszauber beschützt oder mit anderen Zaubern belegt, die zu ihrer Sicherheit dienen sollen.

Der Unterricht war nun so ausgerichtet, dass die Schüler auf den Kampf mit den Todessern vorbereitet wurden.

Hermine hatte mit ihrer Suche über die Einbrüche am Anfang des Schuljahrs noch nicht aufgegeben. Bis jetzt hatte sie jedoch noch nichts bedeutsames gefunden. Die Geschichte von Hagrid über den Zauberer, der früher schon einmal solche Dinge gestohlen hatte, half ihr auch nicht weiter. Aber sie gab nicht auf. Sie hatte eine Gruppe aus mehreren interessierten Schülern gegründet, die sich mit diesem Themen beschäftigt und seit dem Nachforschungen anstellt. Als sie den Enthusiasmus der Schüler sah, wie sie mit Interesse arbeiteten, hatte sie mit Hilfe der anderen Vertrauensschüler Dumbledore gefragt, ob solche Gruppen nicht auch im Krieg helfen könnten. Sie hatte damit argumentiert, dass sich die Schüler sonst nutzlos fühlen.

Der Direktor hatte zugestimmt und schnell fanden sich neue Gruppen zusammen, je nach ihren Interessengebieten und Fähigkeiten sich am Krieg zu beteiligen. Es gab nun eine Zaubertrankgruppe, die Heiltränke für die Verwundeten braute aber auch Tränke zum Spionieren oder welche die auch im Kampf eingesetzt werden können. Eine andere Gruppe beschäftigt sich intensive mit Pflanzen. Sie forschten nach natürlichen Verteidigungen oder sie stellten Zaubertrankzutaten her. Dann gab es noch mehrere Gruppen die sich mit Nachforschungen in verschiedenen Themen beschäftigten.

Außerdem wurden neue Kurse eingeführt, für die Schüler die mehr Praxis brauchten oder neues Wissen erlangen wollten. Ein neues Fach wurde gegründet: Physische Verteidigung.

.

.

.

Die Hauslehrer kamen in die Große Halle und befahlen ihren Schülern nun ins Bett zu gehen. Die anderen Schüler waren schon in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen, denn es war schon fast Mitternacht und Ausgangssperre war ab zehn.

Ron, Hermine und die anderen Vertrauensschüler schauten ihre Lehrer besorgt an. McGonnagal schaute sehr traurig aus. Sie gingen in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und dort versammelten sich die Schüler, trotz der späten Stunde. McGonnagal hatte noch eine Mitteilung zu machen.

„Gryffindors, ich habe die Aufgabe euch mitzuteilen, dass Beauxbâton zerstört ist. Wir haben eine Explosion hervorgerufen, als die meisten Anhänger Du-Weißt-Schon-Wems in der Schule waren. Er hat über ein Drittel seiner Armee verloren."

Beifall kam von den Schülern, sie verstummten aber schnell wieder, als sie das grimmige Gesicht ihrer Verwandlungslehrerin sahen.

„Voldemort hat sich gerächt. Er und sein innerer Kreis haben die Haphazard Straße angegriffen. Die meisten Einwohner dieser Straße sind ermordet und gefoltert wurden."

Leise Schreie waren zu hören, denn einige hatten Verwandte dort.

„Ich bin immer bereit mit euch zu reden, wenn ihr darüber reden wollt." Ergänzte sie bevor sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

Niemand schlief diese Nacht gut.

.

.

.

Am nächsten Tag, rannte Hermine sobald sie konnte in die Bibliothek und vertiefte sich in ein Buch, um das zu finden was sie suchte. Sie lief langsam durch die Regale der Verbotenen Abteilung und las die Titel der Bücher und immer wenn sich ein Buch interessant anhörte, zog sie es aus dem Regal und nahm es mit. Als sie das Ende des Regals erreicht hatte, ging sie zurück zu ihrem Tisch, als ihr ein kleines, braunes Buch ins Auge fiel. Sie nahm es und legte es auf die Spitze ihres Stapels, denn sie nun in den Händen hielt.

Stunden später öffnete sie das kleine Buch. Sie war recht aufgebracht, denn sie hatte nicht viele Informationen in den anderen Büchern finden können.

Sie schaute sich erst den Einband an, konnte aber keinen Titel finden.

Als sie es öffnete, sah sie eine verblassende Schrift.

„Tagebuch von Wlad Gildren"

Schulter zuckend blätterte sie weiter und überflog die folgenden Seiten.

_„Heute habe ich Olven getroffen. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, was er mir gezeigt hat. Die Kraft die er hat ist unvorstellbar. Er hat mich überzeugt. Kein Weißer Zauberer dieser Zeit hat solche Fähigkeiten, die er mir demonstriert hat. Er hat mir beweißen, dass nur die Dunkle Magie, die wahre Magie ist und ich werde der beste Dunkle Zauberer aller Zeiten werden. Jeder wird mich kennen, doch nicht als den guten, vornehmen Wlad, sondern als Grindelwald. Sie werden mich fürchten. Das schwöre ich."_

Das war das Tagebuch von Grindelwald! Sie musste sofort zu Dumbledore, doch ihre Neugier siegte und sie blätterte aufgeregt weiter. Als sie die letzte Seite des Buches aufschlug, war sie aschfahl.

Sie schlug das Buch schnell zu, sammelte ihre Sachen ein und rannte schleunigst zum Büro des Direktors.

Der letzte Eintrag ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

_„Ich habe alle Sachen die ich brauche. Ich habe Djaira's Tagebuch, ich werde die Tore bald öffnen. Kannst du mir glauben? Ich habe dir doch von dem Weißen Zauberer erzählt, Dumbledore. Er wird immer mächtiger, aber sobald das Ritual vollendet ist, ist er machtlos. Ich werde das größte Ziel der Dunklen Zauberer erreichen: ich werde die Höllentore öffnen!!!"_

-------------------------------FORTSETZUNG FOLGT----------------------------------

**Hallo ihr da draußen an den Bildschirmen! Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen und würde mich auch wieder über reviews freuen!!!! ;O) liebguck**

**..................**

**Ihr seid soooooooo lieb. Vielen Dank für die vielen reviews.**

**Matjes; auxia; Detlef; Kara; deathsoul; Fidi; Kathleen Potter; Yanis Tamiem; inlaka; Fee-der-Nacht; Michael; torence; Eeus; Foolofatuck und Lokus**

**Ich knuddel euch noch mal alle!!! **

****

****

**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. Ich werde versuchen mich zu beeilen. Aber da ich noch ne Woche in den Urlaub fahr, weiß ich noch net genau, wann ich das nächste Kapitel fertig übersetzt habe.**

**wink**

**Schönes Wochenende!!!**


	14. Beginn der Zeremonie

**Ich weiß, ich weiß ich hab wieder lange gebraucht. Doch ich war 3 Wochen im Urlaub und das Wetter war so schön, sodass ich wenig Zeit bzw. Lust hatte mich vor den Computer zu hocken. Ich wünsch euch erst mal viel Spass mit dem neuen Kapitel und ich hoffe es gefällt euch. War nämlich gar nicht so einfach dieses Kapitel zu übersetzten, denn Kampfszenen liegen mir wohl nicht so. Aber ich hoffe das merkt man nicht. hoff**

**SO und nun viel Spass und schreibt mir wie es euch gefallen hat!!!**

**Kapitel 13**

Die Daryns versammelten sich zur ersten Prüfung: der Spurensuchetest. Allen wurden die Augen verbunden. Harry konnte verschiedene Geräusche um sich herum hören und er fühlte wie er gegen etwas gedrückt wurde. Von dem Flügelschlagen und der wirbelnden Luft um ihn, konnte er ableiten, dass er sich auf einem Drachen befand.

Schließlich spürte er wieder festen Boden unter seinen Füßen und nur dank Arxeren's Training verlor er nicht seine Balance und stürzte auf den Boden.

„Du musst den Weg zurück zur Höhle finden und Fuchshaare mitbringen."

Er hörte den Reiter wieder wegfliegen bevor er auch nur eine Frage stellen konnte. Harry rollte mit den Augen und versuchte erst mal seinen Standort herauszufinden.

„Wie nett von ihnen! Sie hätten mich auch nicht weiter weg bringen können!"

Er tief im Ysarg, einem Wald der ein paar Kilometer vom Hauptquartier entfernt lag. Er wusste von seinen kleinen Ausflügen, das er sich an der erlaubten Grenze für die Prüfung befand.

„Okay, da wird ich mich mal auf die Suche nach einem Fuchs machen."

Er lief in Richtung der Höhle und schaute nach Spuren von dem kleinen Tier. Er fand verschiedene Fährten, doch diese waren entweder unecht oder von anderen Tieren verursacht worden.

Endlich fand er was er suchte: blasse Pfotenabdrücke auf dem Boden und angenagte Knochen. Lächelnd schaute er sich langsam um und sah schließlich weitere Spuren. Vorsichtig um keine Geräusche zu machen, folgte er der Spur und kam zu einer Hohle zwischen den Wurzeln eines Baumes. Harry erreichte die kleine Höhle und lauschte auf Anzeichen, dass der Fuchs da war. Er konnte keine Geräusche hören, Stirn runzelnd kniete er sich vor den Eingang der Höhle. Der Geruch von totem Fleisch drang im in die Nase. Er schaute sich nach einem Stock um. Ein kleiner Ast erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit und mit Hilfe des Astes gelang es Harry den Eingang zu vergrößern. Schließlich fand er vier Fuchsbabies, die ungefähr um die zwei Monate alt waren. Durch an ihren Wunden konnte Harry feststellen, dass sie wahrscheinlich von einem kleinen Fleischfresser getötet wurden. Er wollte sie schon begraben, als ein kleines Winseln ihn stoppte. Er schob die toten Körper beiseite und deckte einen kleinen Fuchs auf der noch immer atmete. Er hielt eine Hand über seine Wunden und über das getrocknete Blut des kleinen Tieres. Ein goldenes Licht erschien und verblasste langsam wieder. Der kleine Fuchs war geheilt. Glücklicherweise waren die Wunden nicht zu kompliziert gewesen, sonst hätte Harry ihn nicht heilen können. Harry setzte seinen Weg fort und hielt den Fuchs in einer Decke in seinen Armen fest. Als er ihn ansah, leckte das kleine Tier seine Finger ab, bevor es ihn einen tiefen Schlummer fiel.

Mit Hilfe der Sonne, fand Harry den Weg zur Höhle sehr schnell. Als er ankam, sah er das Teneb und vier andere Elfen auch schon da waren. Die anderen Reiter waren für ein paar Sekunden still, als sie sahen, dass er schon da war. Sie waren etwas geschockt, setzten ihre Gespräche aber schnell wieder fort. Harry lächelte, wenn sie das schon verstummen ließ, was machen sie dann, wenn sie Harry in den Kampfprüfungen sehen.

Lienhor kam mit einem fies grinsenden Gesicht auf Harry zu.

„Zeig mir die Haare die du gefunden hast, wenn du welche gefunden hast." Belte er. Lienhor war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Harry die Prüfung nicht bestanden hatte.

Harry erwiderte sein Lächeln und nahm aus seinem Mantel einige orange Haare und überreichte sie seinem Lehrer. Lienhor sah nun aus als hätte er saure Zitronen gegessen. An seine Aufgabe als Lehrer gebunden, konnte er während der Zeremonie nicht lügen. Die Bestrafung wenn er Harry durchfallen lies, war zu hart. Deshalb widerstand er den Drang den Mensch zu demütigen.

Er nickte und war wütend, dass er den Erfolg des Menschen auch noch bestätigen musste.

Der junge Zauberer lief schnell zu Teneb.

„Kennst du einen ruhigen Platz?"

„Ja, warum?"

„Schau." Er schob seinen Mantel beiseite und zeigte Teneb den schlafenden Fuchs. „Seine Geschwister sind alle tot und seine Eltern konnte ich auch nirgends sehen."

„Bring ihn in meinen Raum. Wir haben so einen Raum bekommen um unsere Sachen darin zu verstauen." Er hatte plötzlich einen entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Danke. Wo ist dieser Raum?"

„In der Nähe von Myst's Stall."

Harry ging und kam ein paar Minuten später wieder.

„Ich habe ihm etwas Wasser und Fressen dagelassen falls er aufwachen sollte."

„Du hast ihm das Leben gerettet, ohne dich hätte er sicher nicht überlebt."

Der Dunkelhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich konnte ihn doch nicht sterben lassen. Was kommt als nächstes dran?"

„Bogenschießen, denke ich."

„Großartig." Sagte Harry sarkastisch. „Wenigstens habe ich es dann hinter mir. Wie hast du jetzt abgeschnitten?"

„Ich war Dritter."

Edevia hatte die Zielscheiben schon bereit gemacht, als die Daryns ankamen. Sie winkte ihnen zu, als ein Zeichen um näher zu kommen.

„Nun, hier ist eure nächste Herausforderung. Trefft sooft und möglichst genau die Zielscheibe, wenn ihr das könnt." Sie sagte den letzten Teil eher an Harry gewandt.

Harry schaute zu seiner Zielscheibe und wusste jetzt schon, dass diese Aufgabe die schlimmste von allen war.

Eine halbe Stunde später schmiss er seinen Bogen wütend auf den Boden. Er seufzte. Wie er es erwartet hatte, war es nicht so gut gelaufen. Trotzdem hatte er es irgendwie geschafft nicht Letzter zu sein. Das hatte er wahrscheinlich seinen Fähigkeiten im Messerwerfen zu verdanken, darin war er ja zum Glück nicht ganz so schlecht wie im Bogenschießen.

Teneb war sehr glücklich, denn er hatte es wieder geschafft unter den ersten Dreien zu sein.

Ihre Aufgabe war es die Zielscheibe zu treffen. Soweit so gut, doch nach einiger Zeit entfernten sich die Zielscheiben immer weiter und als sie eine gewisse Entfernung erreicht hatten, fingen sie an sich immer schneller zu bewegen.

Die Anderen schauten ihn mit einem spottigen Blick an. Manche lächelten, andere lachten ihn aus und machten Witze über ihn. Doch Harry ignorierte sie. Manchmal fing er sogar an düster zu Lächeln, wenn er daran dachte, wie ihre Gesichter aussehen würden, wenn er seine wahren Fähigkeiten zeigte.

Die Zielscheiben wurden weggebracht und ein kreisförmiger Hindernisparcours wurde aufgebaut. Jedes Hindernis war aus einem Element gemacht.

Lienhor wandte sich an die wartenden Daryns.

„Ruft eure Pferde. Ihr müsst mit ihnen diesen Parcours überwinden. Beeilt euch, denn eure Zeit wird gestoppt." Dabei zeigte er auf eine große Uhr, die über dem Kreis erschien.

Sofort waren mehrere Pfeiftöne zu hören. Die Pferde kamen angaloppiert und hielten genau vor ihren Besitzern. Myst kam als eines der Letzten.

Mit einem Grinsen kam Lienhor in Harrys Richtung. Neben ihm lief ein altes, müde aussehendes Pferd, das aussah als könnte es nicht mehr Richtig laufen, geschweige den Springen. „Okay, da du ja kein eigenes Pferd besitzt, denke ich, dass dieses Tier das Richtige für deine...... menschl......oder sollte ich besser sagen speziellen Fähigkeiten ist."

Der Sarkasmus in Lienhors Stimme war offensichtlich und Harry ignorierte das Johlen und Lachen der Zuschauer.

„Warum, trotzdem Danke, Meister Lienhor aber ich habe mein eigenes Pferd." Harry sprach das Wort _Meister _so abwertend aus, da wäre selbst Snape erblasst.

„Wirklich? Nun in diesem Fall zeig uns was du reiten willst. Einen Hund vielleicht? Oder eine Schnecke?"

Harrys breites Lächeln war seine einzige Antwort. Er pfiff einmal kräftig nach seinem Pferd.

Eine Minute später hielt ein großer, schwarzer Hengst neben ihm.

Harry klopfte ihn und stieg mit einer flüssigen und anmutigen Bewegung auf.

„Ich denke Sie haben es einfach nur vergessen mir ein Pferd zuzuteilen. Sicher waren Sie nur zu beschäftigt und haben nicht an mich gedacht."

Lienhors Kiefer berührte fast den Boden als er sah auf welchem Pferd Harry da gerade saß. Alle anderen sahen auch nicht minder geschockt aus. Teneb dagegen schaute sehr zufrieden aus, als er die geschockten Gesichter der Zuschauer und Lehrer sah.

„A- Aber, d-das ist doch......Shadow!"

„Der Kandidat hat zehn Punkte. Was war noch mal mit unserer Aufgabe?"

Langsam kam Lienhor wieder zu sich und befahl Arnelle zu beginnen.

Einer nach dem Anderen bewältigte den Hindernisparcours, der sich nach jeder Runde änderte. Ein paar kamen nicht bis zum Ende des Parcours, entweder sie fielen vom Pferd oder schafften den Parcours nicht in der vorgegebenen Zeit. Einige fügten sich sogar ernsthafte Wunden zu.

Teneb schaffte es ohne Probleme. Er hatte keine Kratzer und sein Pferd schnaubte auch nicht so stark wie die anderen. Das regelmäßige Training zahlte sich aus. Harry lächelte als er sich an den Start stellte, er war sich bewusst, dass alle Augen nun auf ihn gerichtet waren.

So jetzt ist es Zeit ihnen zu zeigen was ein Mensch alles kann.

Als ein rotes Licht den Start verkündete, galoppierte Shadow schon auf das erste Hindernis zu: ein Slalom aus Feuer. Harry lehnte sich nach vorn und vertraute dem Tier. Er klebte regelrecht im Sattel als er die ersten Hindernisse überquerte und musste seinen Hengst einfach nur lenken, nichts weiter. Der zweite Teil des Parcours bestand aus natürlichen Hindernissen wie Baumstämmen, unechten Flüssen, Löchern und Zäunen, die es zu überspringen galt. Keines dieser Hindernisse stellte ein Problem für Shadow dar und er flog buchstäblich über sie. Dann kaum eine Art Schlucht, die Harry durchzureiten hatte. Als Harry in sie hineinritt stellten sich ihm auch schon die ersten Hindernisse in den Weg, wie Steine, die plötzlich auftauchten und denen er auszuweichen hatte. Schließlich erreichte er die letzten Hindernisse, die aus herumfliegenden Pfeilen, Attrappen die ihn angriffen oder anderen Dingen bestanden.

Er klopfte Shadow und dankte ihm für die hervorragende Leistung. Harry versuchte die ganze Zeit sein Lächeln zu verstecken, als er die geschockten Gesichter der Reiter sah. Dann schaute er an die Stoppuhr und sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter. Er hatte die Zeit von Opheria geschlagen. Lienhor hat immer zu ihr gesagt, dass sie die beste Reiterin wäre, die er seit Jahren gesehen hat. Für Harry hieß das, dass er jetzt auf Platz eins Stand, danach kam Opheria und als Dritter kam Teneb.

„Wie hast du das gemacht Mensch?" Lienhors Geschrei brachte alle zurück in die Realität.

„Durch Training und einen guten Lehrer." Sagte Harry und stieg von seinem Pferd ab. Er gab Shadow etwas Wasser und untersuchte ihn danach nach Verletzungen.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht.......?" Lienhor hatte ihm grob beim Kragen gepackt, doch er konnte seine Frage nicht zuende stellen, denn Shadow trat ihn mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf dem Fuß. Lienhor fing an laut und in einer sehr mädchenhaften Art an zu schreien.

„Oh Entschuldigung, ich habe vergessen zu sagen, dass Shadow einen sehr ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt hat, aber eigentlich müssten sie das schon wissen, oder?"

Lienhor war zu beschäftigt sich auf einem Bein zu halten und seinen verletzten Fuß zu begutachten, sodass er ganz vergas eine bissige Antwort zu geben. Teneb konnte nur schwer ein Grinsen unterdrücken, doch der Anblick der sich ihnen bot, war auch zu komisch. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Harry erkennen, dass Teneb nicht der einzige war, der ein Lächeln zu verstecken versuchte.

Bevor der Reitlehrer sich noch mehr lächerlich machen konnte, als er sich eh schon gemacht hatte, erreichte ein großer Elemantal, Kassim, die kleine Gruppe.

„Daryns, die von euch, die mit elementaren Fähigkeiten gesegnet wurden, treten bitte nach vorn."

Ein Jubelschrei kam von der kleinen Gruppe. Dieser Test war der erste wirklich spektakuläre der Zeremonie. Außerdem wurden damit die Kämpfe eingeleitet.

Teneb war unter denen die vortraten. Da waren, außer den Elementals, die ja von Natur aus elemantare Fähigkeiten besitzen, noch Inir, die Kontrolle über Erde hatte und Malisa, die wie Harry Kontrolle über Feuer hatte.

Harry folgte Teneb zu der Stelle die Kassim ihnen gezeigt hatte. Daraufhin war Gemurmel zu hören.

„Geh zurück auf deinen Platz Mensch." Schrie einer der Reiter.

„Ja!"

Noch andere ähnlich Ausrufe kamen von den Zuschauern.

Harry wurde von Minute zu Minute wütender und Teneb beobachtete dies mit Sorge. Leute die Kontrolle über Feuer haben tendieren dazu auch schneller die Kontrolle über sich selber zu verlieren, wenn sie wütend waren.

Schließlich meldete sich auch Kassim zu Wort und dies brachte das Fass zum überlaufen.

„Die Show die du vorhin gezeigt hast, erlaubt dir noch lange nicht vorzutreten. Schwächlingen ist es nicht erlaubt vorzutreten und nichts bedeutende Menschen wie du einer bist, erst recht nicht."

Das war es. Wenn Harry seine Grenzen hatte, dann waren sie jetzt übertreten.

Er spürte wie er die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Er versuchte zwar die Kontrolle über seine Feuerenergie wiederzugewinnen, wusste aber, dass es wenig bringen würde. Er schaute panisch um sich, um ein Ziel zu finden, was er gefahrlos niederbrennen konnte.

Schließlich sah er einen Haufen Holz, der noch vom Parcours übriggeblieben war.

Er konzentrierte sich auf diesen und versuchte das brennende Gefühl in sich zu ignorieren. Er leitete seine Wut auf den Holzhaufen, der nur wenige Sekunden später explodierte.

Er atmete tief durch um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Er benutzte dabei die Tipps die Arxeren ihm gegeben hatte, falls so etwas passieren sollte. Er wandte sich wieder zu Kassim.

„Nimm das zurück." Die Wörter waren nur geflüstert, aber die Kraft die hinter diesen Worten steckte, veranlasste Kassim einen Schritt rückwärts zu treten.

„I-I."

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Harry von seinen Lehrer und ging zu Teneb. Er war sich der Stille, die nun die Höhle erfüllte, nicht bewusst. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Die Elfen schauten Harry geschockt an, als ob ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre. Niemand sagte ein Wort als die Daryns ihre nächste Prüfung antraten: sie mussten elementare Tiere heraufbeschwören, die dann gegen einander kämpfen würden.

Demenor starrte verblüfft auf den Jugendlichen neben Doryan's Sohn. Der Junge hatte Kontrolle über Feuer. Warum hatte es ihm niemand erzählt. Alle die Kontrolle über ein Element haben, sind normalerweise registriert, vor allem die, die Kontrolle über Feuer haben.

„Jeelesa, warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass er Kontrolle über Feuer hat?" Er hatte versucht ruhig zu klingen, aber ein kleiner Hauch von Sorge war trotzdem in seiner Stimme zu hören. Wenn der Junge nicht richtig trainiert wird, war er eine lebendige Bombe, die jeden Moment hochgehen könnte.

„Wir wussten davon auch nichts." Auch Jeelesa klang besorgt.

Besorgt blickte Demenor zu dem dunkelhaarigen Teenager. Er war überrascht gewesen, wie wahrscheinlich jeder hier in der Höhle, als der Mensch als sechster im Spurensuchetest zurückkam. Aber er hatte es nur als Zufall abgewiesen, als er die eher lahme Vorstellung im Bogenschießen gesehen hatte. Sicher, er war nicht der Schlechteste gewesen, aber er hatte wieder gezeigt, dass Menschen hier nicht hingehören. Dann war da noch Shadow. Demenor und die anderen Reiter hatten es schon längst aufgegeben, irgendwann jemanden zu sehen, der auf ihm ritt. Es war eine Schande, das Shadow niemanden an sich herangelassen hatte, doch wie hatte der Mensch es geschafft? Demenor schaute sich in der Höhle um und er konnte auf jedem Gesicht den gleichen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck sehen, den er wahrscheinlich auch hatte. Er zitterte, warum wusste niemand von den Fähigkeiten des Menschen. Sicher, Effilin und die Anderen wissen davon und haben ihn trainiert. Ja genau, sie wollten ihn einfach nicht belästigen, das war es. Demenor vertraute ihnen und er wusste, dass sie so gute Lehrer waren, dass sie es hinbekommen aus einem schwachen Menschen einen starken Teenager zu machen. Aber warum sahen sie dann auch so überrascht aus? Der erstaunte Gesichtsausdruck der Lehrer verwirrte den Anführer der Drachenmeister. Das leise Geflüster bracht ihn wieder zur Zeremonie zurück. Die Daryns hatten schon angefangen ihrer Aufgabe nachzugehen.

Trotz des Faktes, dass die Elementals schon von Geburt an gelernt haben mit ihren Fähigkeiten umzugehen und somit einen Vorteil gegenüber den anderen hatten würden sie trotzdem gegen die Anderen kämpfen. Den Anfang machten die Elementals. Ribor trat vorwärts und hob seine Hand. Etwas schien vom Boden heraus zu wachsen und Sekunden später stand ein riesiger Bär vor ihnen. Er bestand aus Stein, Holz und anderen Naturmaterialien. Der Bär war auch viel größer und stärker als normale Bären.

Dann war Chrisianne an der Reihe ihr Tier heraufzubeschwören. Sie schwang mit ihren Armen und formte dabei einen Tornado. Aus diesem entstand ein riesiger Adler. Kobalt wählte die Form einer Runespoor. Seine Vorstellung war nicht so spektakulär, denn er mochte es nicht so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

Dann waren die anderen dran.

Inir hatte sich für die Form einer Kobra entschieden. Er legte seine Handflächen auf den Boden und fing an sie langsam zu heben und dabei formte er eine Säule. Diese Säule schien langsam zu schmelzen und übrig blieb die übergroße und gefährlich aussehende Schlange. Malisa hatte einen goldenen Löwen gewählt, welchen sie aus einem großen Feuerball formte. Dann waren Teneb und Harry an der Reihe.

Sie hatten sich entscheiden ihre Tiere gemeinsam heraufzubeschwören.

Harry legte seine Hände ineinander und formte auf seinen Handflächen einen großen Feuerball. Die Kugel wurde größer und änderte ihre Farbe in scharlachrot mit einem leichten goldenen Farbton. In der goldenen Farbe flackerten kleine bronzenfarbige Flammen. Durch einen sanften Stoß flog der Feuerball in die Luft. Teneb hob seine Hand und ein leichter Windhauch trug den Ball nach oben. Plötzlich fing die Kugel an hell zu leuchten und lauter Feuerwirbel durchkreuzten den Himmel und formten ein Muster. Eine Funkenspur blieb am Himmel zurück . Die Wirbel liefen inzwischen zu einer neuen Kugel zusammen und verschmolzen schließlich. Eine weiß silbrige Aura umgab nun die Kugel. Die Funken hatten eine trübe Form im Himmel gebildet und als sie drohten zu verschwinden, fing die Kugel an in Richtung der Funken zu schweben und schließlich berührte sie die Form. Eine Explosion fand statt. Sie war lautlos. Eine rote Welle mit Gold und Weiß. Als die Welle sich ausgebreitet hatte, tauchte eine Figur in der Luft auf, die kleinen Linien, die einst mal Funken waren, skizzierten die Form eines riesigen Reptils. In dieser Zeit setzte sich die rote Welle wieder zusammen und bildete einen Pfeil, der durch die Luft flog. Er wurde immer größer und an ihm bildeten sich Flügel, Beine, ein Schwanz und ein reptilienartiger Kopf. Die Menge war sprachlos als zwei riesige Drachen erschienen und in der Luft schwebten. Dann folg der eine, der aus dem Pfeil entstanden ist zu dem anderen und blies ihm Feuer ins Gesicht. Das Feuer aus dem er gemacht war. Es traf den anderen Drachen und der schien nun von dem Feuer verschlungen zu werden. Endlich folgen die Beiden riesigen Kreaturen gen Erde und ließen sich neben Teneb und Harry nieder: einer war aus purem Feuer gemacht und der andere aus Luft.

Demenor starrte genauso wie die anderen Anwesenden auf die zwei heraufbeschworenen Kreaturen. Wie um Himmelswillen konnten sie so etwas heraufbeschwören?

Die Reiter schauten sich mit Verwunderung die ersten Kämpfe an. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, schauten sie nicht gerade aufmerksam zu sondern warfen immer noch ungläubige Blicke zu den zwei Drachen.

Harry musste zuerst gegen Ribor kämpfen. Er wusste auch genau warum er zuerst gegen ihn kämpfen musste. Denn bei einem Duell zwischen Erde und Feuer, gewinnt normalerweise immer das Element Erde.

Der Kampf dauerte nicht lange. Trotz des Faktes, dass Harry gegen einen voll ausgebildeten Elemental kämpfen musste, zerschmetterte sein Drache den Bären recht schnell.

Teneb musste zuerst gegen Malisa antreten. Dieser Kampf dauerte etwas länger aber Teneb besiegte Malisa doch noch. Inir hatte gegen Chrisianne gewonnen.

Schließlich waren noch Inir, Teneb, Harry und Kobalt übrig geblieben.

Kassim trat zu ihnen und achtete darauf genug Abstand zu Harry zu halten. Harry hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. Ihn amüsierte dieses Verhalten.

„J-Jetzt wird Inir gegen Kobalt und Teneb gegen den Menschen antreten."

Harry war schon fast soweit ihm zu sagen, dass er auch einen Namen hatte, lies es dann doch aber lieber bleiben. Er würde in drei Tagen schon nicht mehr hier sein und nie wieder zurückkehren. Es macht jetzt auch nichts mehr ob sie seinen Namen kennen oder nicht. Doch er würde nicht mehr auf ihre Befehle reagieren. Nach all dem, warum sollte er? Er war ja nicht angesprochen worden, oder? Soweit er wusste war seine Name nicht 'Mensch'.

Er schüttelte die Hand von Teneb, etwas was er bei Ribor nicht getan hatte.

„Möge der Bessere gewinnen."

Sie gingen zu ihren Drachen und zu Jedermanns Schock, kletterten sie auf deren Rücken.

Sofort hetzte Kassim zu Teneb.

„Man darf nicht reiten, das ist unmöglich und gegen die Regeln."

„Die Zehn Regeln der Drachen besagen nur, dass während der Zeremonie jede Art von Kämpfen erlaubt ist, solange es den Gegner nicht gefährdet oder eine andere lebende Kreatur mit in den Kampf reinzieht. Es gibt kein Verbot das verbietet auf seinem heraufbeschworenen Tier zu reiten." Erklärte Teneb.

„A-Aber wie?"

Sie ignorierten ihn und flogen in den Himmel. Sie hatten schon oft so gekämpft.

Grinsend hob Harry seinen Arm und ließ in wieder sinken. Dies war das Startsignal.

Die Zuschauer starrten mit offenen Mündern zu ihnen hinauf. Es sah mehr wie eine Show als ein Kampf aus, sie sahen tatsächlich so aus als würde es ihnen Spass machen. Sie vollzogen erst einige akrobatische Übungen und vermieden nur knapp eine Kollision. Ein Keuchen entfloh den Zuschauern als Harry in einen Sturzflug ging und Teneb ihm folgte.

Es ist wie Quidditch, es ist wie Quidditch, es ist wie Quidditch, es ist wie........ JETZT!

Harry lehnte sich nach rechts und sein Feuerdrache machte eine Rolle und schoss wieder in die Höhe. Da schoss Harry seinen ersten Angriff hinter sich. Er formte eine Kugel aus Feuer, welcher Teneb nicht in der Lage war zu entkommen. Er hatte seine Konzentration nicht verloren dabei, sondern blieb die ganze Zeit wachsam. Harry musste nun einer Reihe von Klingen ausweichen, die Teneb in seine Richtung geschossen hatte.

„Gut gemacht!"

„Dein Angriff war auch gut." Antwortete Teneb.

„Danke. Bist du fertig mit aufwärmen?"

„Ich bin bereit, wenn du es bist."

„Dann lass uns anfangen."

Sie schossen weiter höher, wie zwei Pfeile.

Der Kampf wurde immer erhitzter. Ein Angriff folgte dem nächsten. Tenebs Drache erschuf einen Tornado und einen dichten Nebel, der ihn beschützte und hinter dem er sich verstecken konnte.

Harry öffnete seinen Geist und erhöhte seine Sinne und wartete auf einen Hinweiß von Tenebs Anwesenheit. Er wusste wenn er versuchen würde dem Nebel zu entkommen, würde dieser ihm folgen und mit der Zeit würde er Schwierigkeiten zu atmen haben. Er grinste und er war sich sicher, dass Teneb die Bewegung nutzt und Harry plante schon seinen Gegenangriff. Er versammelte seine Kraft und webte eine Art Schutz um seinen Körper, eine Art zweite Haut. Er lächelte wieder: er hoffte wirklich, dass Teneb ein Schutzschild um sich aufgebaut hatte, sonst würde es ihm wohl heiß werden.

Er legte seine Hand auf seinen heraufbeschworenen Feuerdrachen und gab seinen Befehl. Der Drache nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und öffnete dann sein riesiges Maul um mehrere Feuerballen herauszuschleudern. Sofort erwärmte sich die Luft um sie herum. Normalerweise, wenn Nebel aus Wasser zusammengesetzt ist, dann leitet er Feuer aber Teneb hatte den Nebel so verzaubert, dass jeder Versuch von Harry, denn Nebel zu zerstören damit endet, dass das Feuer zu Harry zurückgeschleudert wird.

Harry durchschaute Tenebs Idee und als das Feuer auf ihn zurückgeschossen kam, verschmolz sein Drache mit dem Feuer. Harry musste grinsen, das wird die Stärke seines Drachen noch steigern!

Als er sich darauf konzentrierte die Reptilienform seinen Elements wiederherzustellen, vergaß er auf das zu achten was hinter ihm geschah. Und das war ein fataler Fehler.

Er hatte nicht die Zeit zum reagieren, als eine Art kleiner Wirbelsturm ihn erfasste und in die Luft warf. Er war über zweihundert Meter hoch und fiel geradewegs auf den Boden zu, ohne Fallschirm. Er zwang sich Ruhe zu bewahren, doch dies erwies sich als relativ schwer seit er den Boden immer näher kommen sah. Dann rief er nach seinem Drachen. Er war nur noch achtzig Meter vom Boden entfernt, sechzig, fünfzig, vierzig, dreißig. Harry schloss seine Augen und stellte sich vor was von ihm übrig bleiben würde: ein zerschmetterter Harry. Das war kein schönes Bild wohlgemerkt.

Plötzlich flogen seine Augen wieder auf, den er spürte die Anwesenheit seines Drachens über sich. Zehn Meter bevor er mit dem harten Boden Bekanntschaft gemacht hätte, wurde er aufgefangen und fand sich sicher auf dem Rücken seines Feuerdrachens wieder. Dieser flog langsam über das Gras und hinterlies eine brennende Spur hinter sich.

„Das bedeutet Krieg." Murmelte er. Er schaute hinauf zu Tenebs Drachen. Er wusste von vergangenen Erlebnissen, dass das Tier kein Feuer halten konnte und deshalb konnte er sehen, dass Teneb gerade dabei war seine Verbrennungen zu heilen. Ja!

Harry flog wieder nach oben und erreichte seinen Gegner. Er wartete nur auf den richtigen Moment.

Schließlich war es soweit: Teneb griff wieder an, indem sein Drache wieder einen Sturm heraufbeschwor. Das war es auf was Harry gewartet hatte. Er befahl seinen Drachen noch mal all seine Kraft zusammenzunehmen und noch einen riesigen Feuerstoß abzuschießen. Die zwei Angriffe verbanden sich. Wie Harry erwartet hatte, ließ die Luft das Feuer nicht durch, Teneb musste es als Schutzschild für sich verwenden. Es verlief alles nach Harrys Plan. Erst mal sah es aus als würde das Feuer und die Luft stillstehen, doch langsam übernahm das Feuer die Macht.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell: der Feuerball erreichte den Mund des Luftdrachens und wurde von diesem verschluckt. Teneb hatte kaum Zeit zu registrieren was passiert ist, als er auch schon durch die Luft geschleudert wurde, weil sein Drache explodiert war. Wäre Teneb nicht gerade mit Fallen beschäftigt würde er vor Frust schreien. Aber zuerst musste er verhindern, dass er nicht als Pfannkuchen à la Teneb endete.

Er konzentrierte sich auf die Luft um ihn herum und verlangsamte seine Geschwindigkeit. Er hörte einen Sturz neben sich und fühlte wie ihn jemand festhielt.

„Wie ist die Punktzahl jetzt?" Er wusste schon, dass er die Antwort nicht mögen würde aber er war neugierig.

„Zwölf zu Zwei für mich."

„Ich bin mir sicher du betrügst mich."

„Mein lieber Teneb, das nennt man Können."

Teneb war überrascht von dem Humor in Harrys Stimme. Harry lässt sonst eher selten seine Maske fallen und zeigt seine Freude. Er hatte ihn noch nie so heiter gesehen. Er war froh darüber und schüttelte Harrys Hand noch mal.

„Oh! Und danke, dass du mich aufgefangen hast."

„Gern geschehen."

Als sie mit ihrer Unterhaltung fertig waren, erreichten sie den Boden und sprangen von dem Drachen herunter.

Verblüfft über diese Vorstellung, ging Kassim wortlos und verwirrt zu Inir und Kobalt, die als nächstes gegeneinander kämpfen mussten. Doch wenn ein Reiter über ihren Kampf ausgefragt werden würde, wäre wohl kaum einer in der Lage diese Frage zu beantworten. Ihr Verstand versuchte immer noch zu akzeptieren, dass ein Mensch machtvoll genug ist, ein Tier aus Feuer heraufzubeschwören und dann auch noch in der Lage ist es zu reiten. Am Ende hatte Kobalt gewonnen.

Der Kampf zwischen Kobalt und Harry dauerte nicht sehr lange. Während die Runespoor sich zu ihre vollen Größe aufgestellt hatte, nutzte Harry die Chance und befahl seinen Drachen einen Feuerball gegen die Schlange zu schleudern. Das Ergebnis war, dass die Schlange verdampfte.

Endlich hatten sich die Zuschauer wieder erholt und unterhielten sich jetzt sehr leise. Demenor starrte auf den schwarzhaarigen Teenager. Warum war er nicht gewarnt worden? So wie es schien besaß der Mensch sehr viel Kraft. Der Mensch könnte nützlich werden. Er musste mal ein Gespräch mit den anderen Lehrern führen.

Er schaute zu den Daryns, die sich um Effilin und Sarwin versammelt hatten für den letzten und spannendsten Teil der Zeremonie: den Duellen. Alles war erlaubt. Die einzigen Sachen die verboten waren, war der Einsatz von tödlichen oder elementaren Attacken.

Die Daryns hatten zehn Minuten Zeit sich zu erwärmen. Jeder bemerkte die schimmernde Luft um Teneb und Harry. Dann waren Beide auf einmal verschwunden.

Sofort wurden die Gespräche lauter. Die meisten Reiter gingen zu den Lehrern um Antworten darauf zu bekommen, was vor wenigen Minuten geschehen war. Demenor nahm an diesen Unterhaltungen nicht teil. Er war auch ein Luft Elemental und deshalb spürte er genau, dass die beiden Jungendlichen noch immer in der Höhle waren, sie waren nur versteckt. Er lehnte sich zurück in seinen Sitz, verschränkte seine Arme und wartete auf den Rest der Zeremonie.

Die Daryns wärmten sich auf, nun manche übten nur noch mal einige Bewegungen mit ihren Waffen andere redeten nur. Die Wenigsten jedoch machten noch ein paar Dehnübungen um sich aufzuwärmen.

Inzwischen waren Teneb und Harry auch kräftig am üben und aufwärmen.

„Bist du bereit sie zu Tode zu erschrecken?"

„Haben wir das nicht schon getan?" Teneb war sehr amüsiert bei Harrys fröhlicher Laune. Er vermutete das Harry so froh war, endlich allen zeigen zu können, was ein Mensch in der Lage war zu tun. Endlich konnte er sich rächen. Teneb lächelte.

„Lass uns gehen."

Er entfernte den Verhüllungszauber, den er über sich gelegt hatte, um seine Waffen zu verstecken. Teneb entfernte noch den Zauber den er über sie gelegt hatte, um vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt zu sein. Und schließlich liefen sie zu den Anderen und warteten bis ihnen mitgeteilt wurde, gegen wen sie als erstes Kämpfen mussten.

Effilin lächelte seine Schüler an und war anscheinend stolz darauf solch talentierte Schüler zu haben. Die Duelle würden in der ersten Runde so aussehen:

Xjahl vs. Inir

Vlad vs. Malisa

Kobalt vs. Chrisianne

Teneb vs. Ribor

Opheria vs. Arnelle

Garth vs. Harry

In der ersten Runde durften nur Waffen verwendet werden in der zweiten Runde dagegen war es den Daryns nur erlaubt Magie einzusetzen. Die dritte Runde bestand aus beiden Kampfmöglichkeiten.

Harry musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Er wusste ganz genau warum er zuerst gegen Garth kämpfen musste. Der junge Magis war ein exzellenter Kämpfer. Effilin will das Harry gedemütigt wird, er wusste das genau. Er wusste aber auch, das Jemand wenn das hier vorbei war, gedemütigt sein würde aber bestimmt nicht die Person die alle erwarten.

Die ersten Kämpfe verliefen gut. Teneb hielt sich zurück und zeigte noch nicht sein ganzes Können. Er hob dies für später auf.

Inir, Malisa, Kobalt, Teneb und Opheria waren die Gewinner. Als Harry und Garth in Position gingen, wandten sich alle Augen auf die Beiden. Normalerweise wäre niemand an dem Kampf mit einem Menschen interessiert gewesen, doch das was sie vor einigen Minuten gesehen hatten, machte sie neugierig auf das Kommende.

Harry hob sein Schwert, welches in der Nachmittagsonne blinkte. Effilin runzelte die Stirn als er Harry anschaute. Seine Haltung war perfekt genauso wie seine Balance. Und sein Schwert ließ jeden Kämpfer grün vor Neid werden. Da war etwas definitiv verkehrt mit diesem Schwächling.

Auf das Startsignal folgte der erste Angriff von Garth. Er stürmte auf Harry los und warf eine kleine Klinge in Harrys Richtung. Mühelos trat Harry beiseite und schlug die Klinge mit Hilfe seines Messers in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Sicher hast du noch mehr auf Lager als das, oder?" Harry schaute den Magis herausfordernd an.

Der andere grinste und startete eine neue Serie von Attacken und einigen Fußtritten. Harry wisch einigen aus oder parierte sie. Dann fing er an selbst seinen Gegner anzugreifen. Das alles tat er in so einer anmutigen Art, dass es richtig einfach aussah, so kämpfen zu können.

„Mach schon! Ich bin sicher du kannst noch mehr"! Harry hatte kaum Zeit das gegnerische Schwert zu blocken, als er rechts neben sich spürte, wie sich die Luft bewegte. Er ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und verhinderte somit, dass er mit den Pfeilen, die Garth geschossen hatte, in Berührung kam.

Okay, wenn er so kämpfen wollte, soll er sehen, was er davon hat. Harry wird ihm schon zeigen was ein richtiger Meister in diesem Kampf alles machen kann. Er ging einige Schritte nach hinten und überprüfte seine Waffen. Er warf auch einen sorgfältigen Blick auf die sichtbaren Waffen seines Gegners. Garth hatte einen Dolch und wie es aussah auch zwei Messer an jedem Arm. Die festgenagelten Ringe und das Armband waren bestimmt dazu da, die Pfeile zu halten. Harry war ruhig und plante schnell seinen nächsten Angriff.

„Na Mensch. Hast du Angst. Wenn du vor mir wegrennst, kannst du denn Kampf nicht gewinnen. Du Feigling!"

Harry sträubte sich dagegen den Köder zu schlucken und machte einfach mit seinem Plan weiter. Er beschleunigte seine Bewegungen.

„Na dann, warum kriegst du mich nicht? Bin ich zu schnell für dich?" Harry konnte sehen das die Sticheleien die anderen ärgerten. „Oder bist du zu langsam um mit mir mitzuhalten?"

Harry wollte schon lächeln als er sah wie Garth zum nächsten Schlag ausholte. Es war so leicht ihn wütend zu machen.

Harry hielt sein Schwert in der rechten Hand und blockte den Schlag von Garth ab. Er nahm einen Pfeil aus seinem Gürtel und traf damit seinen Gegner am Hals. Jetzt ist es Zeit für ein bisschen Spass. Der Pfeil enthielt ein halluzinierendes Mittel. Die Wirkung tritt schon nach wenigen Sekunden ein. Garth stolperte und fiel auf seinen Rücken. Er stand benommen wieder auf und schaute wild um sich. Dann rannte er nach rechts und mitten in einen Baum hinein. In den nächsten drei Minuten rannte er auf dem Platz herum, fuchtelte mit seinem Schwert und kämpfte mit unsichtbaren Gegner. Er fiel auch öfters wieder hin. Als das Mittel schließlich nicht mehr wirkte, stand Garth verletzt und desorientiert einige Meter vor Harry. Er war äußerst wütend und stürzte auf Harry los. Harry wisch ihm jedoch aus, stellte ihm ein Bein und bracht ihn somit wieder zum stolpern. Während sein Gegner fiel, zog Harry schnell ein Messer und zerschnitt den Gürtel seines Gegners. Der Gürtel war das einzige was Garths Hose gehalten hatte. Der Magis stand nun nur mit einer Unterhose bekleidet da und sein Gesicht nahm ein tiefes purpurrot an, gemixt mit einem sehr wütenden Blick. Garth hob zu einem neuen Schlag aus nachdem er sich von seiner Hose befreit hatte. Er konnte keine Magie benutzen um sie wieder zu reparieren also musste er ohne Hose weiterkämpfen. Er machte verschiedene Bewegungen und versuchte mit seinem Dolch Harry am Hals zu treffen. Doch Harry wusste was er vorhatte. Er machte einen Salto und traf Garth am Hinterkopf als er seinen Sprung beendete. Garth fiel nach vorn, schaffte es aber wundersamer Weise schnell wieder aufzustehen. Er wirbelte wieder auf seine Füße und versuchte Harry wieder zu treffen. Doch sein Gegner war schneller und stand plötzlich rechts von Garth. Harry traf Garth mit seinem Fuß am Bauch. Der Jungendliche war überrascht von der Stärke dieses Trittes, schaffte es aber sich auf den Füßen zu halten. Garth attackierte seinen Gegner wieder. Während der nächsten Minuten konnten die Zuschauer nur ein metallenes Schimmern erkennen. Dann zwang Harry Garth nach hinten zu treten. Schließlich schaffte es Harry mit einem letzten Schlag seines Schwertes und einigen Angriffen mit seinem Dolch, Garth sein Schwert aus der Hand zu schlagen und ihn zu treffen.

Garth lag auf dem Boden mit einem tiefen Schnitt auf seiner linken Backe. Sein Schwert lag einige Meter neben ihm und Harry stand über ihm und zeigte mit seinem Schwert auf Garths Hals.

„Gibst du auf?"

Garth blieb stumm. Er versuchte nach seinem Dolch zu greifen.

„Wenn du den hier suchst, dann hast du wohl kein Glück." Harry hielt den Dolch hoch.

„Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, dich von seinem Gewicht zu befreien." Als er dies sagte lächelte er so ähnlich wie Snape immer lächelte wenn er Gryffindor wieder Punkte abgezogen hatte.

Garth wurde blass im Gesicht und schaute hinauf zu Harry, der jetzt die zwei Messer und den Dolch in der Hand hielt.

„Und denk gar nicht erst dran deine Pfeile zu benutzen. Du würdest es bereuen."

Doch Garth gab noch nicht auf. Harry wurde langsam ungeduldig und verstärkte den Druck seines Schwertes auf Garths Hals.

„Gibst. Du. Jetzt. Auf?"

Garth schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf und ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen. Harry war etwas überrascht, als er den Hass in den Augen seines Gegners sah. Was er dem Magis angetan hatte, war noch lange nicht soviel wie Garth hin beleidigt und verletzt hatte.

Er verstaute sein Schwert, warf Garths Waffen auf den Boden und ging zurück zu Teneb ohne einen letzten Blick auf seinen Gegner zu werfen.

Effilin hatte inzwischen eine blutrote Gesichtsfarbe angenommen. Vielleicht sollte er sich mal therapieren lassen, damit er nicht mehr so schnell wütend wird. Aber Sarwin hatte seine selbstgefällige Art nicht verloren.

„Guter Kampf Harry."

„Du warst aber auch nicht schlecht. Rache ist immer noch am schönsten, wenn sie eiskalt serviert wird. Hast du Fotos gemacht?"

„Natürlich, aber kann ich dich was fragen?"

„JA?"

„Kannst du mir Kopien davon geben?"

Beide mussten lachen.

„Sicher."

In diesem Moment fing Sarwin an zu sprechen.

„Die Sieger werden nun wieder gegeneinander antreten, doch diesmal ist nur Magie erlaubt."

Dann verteilte er die Paare.

Inir vs. Vlad

Kobalt vs. Teneb

Opheria vs. Harry

Die Kämpfe zwischen Inir und Vlad, Kobalt und Teneb waren eher kurz. Inir, zwar nicht so gut im Nahkampf, war ein exzellenter Kämpfer wenn es um Magie ging. Vlad hatte keine Chance. Genauso wie Kobalt. In nur fünf Minuten lag er geknebelt auf dem Boden. Teneb hatte gewonnen.

Dann war es Zeit für Opheria und Harry zu kämpfen.

Als Harry den ängstlichen Ausdruck auf Opherias Gesicht sah, entschied er sich den Kampf auch kurz zu halten. Nach all dem war Opheria eine von denen, die Teneb nicht ganz fallen gelassen haben.

Als Sarwin das Startsignal gab, feuerte Harry einen starken Entwaffnungszauber auf seine Gegnerin. Doch der Zauber wurde von dem Schutzschild, das Opheria um sich aufgebaut hatte, auf Harry zurückgeschleudert.

Es war ein sehr starkes Schutzschild durch das fast kein Zauber durchkommt. Ausnahme waren die Unverzeihlichen Flüche. Doch vom Innern des Schildes kann genauso wenig gezaubert werden. Das hieß Opheria konnte Harry nicht angreifen und Harry konnte auch nichts machen.

Das wird eine kleine Herausforderung werden. Er musste sie dazu bringen, dass sie ihr Schild ablegt. Es gab keinen anderen Weg, keinen legalen zumindest. Er fing an sie zu umkreisen, wie ein Raubtier seine Beute und warf dabei einige Zauber gegen das Schutzschild. Die Zauber wurden immer wieder auf ihn zurück geworfen. Harry wusste, dass Opheria nur darauf wartet das er müde und unachtsam wurde. Doch ihr Plan würde nicht funktionieren.

Harry beobachtete sie genau und fand schließlich wonach er suchte: ein kleines Leuchten über ihrem rechten Auge. Sie hatte also eine magische Kontaktperson. Harry war jetzt sehr dankbar, dass er seine wirklichen magischen Fähigkeiten noch versteckt hielt. Arxeren hatte ihm erklärt wie man Auren manipulieren kann. Seine war zu erkennbar wegen seiner Stärke und auch wegen seiner Erscheinung. Seine Aura war weiß mit regenbogenfarbenen Streifen. Er hatte auch metallfarbene Streifen: goldene, silberne, kupferne, bronzene und platinfarbene.

Er hatte entschieden, dass er ihnen nur eine grüne Aura enthüllte. Das hieß er war durchschnittliches Level. Langsam, Schritt für Schritt, lies er seine Aura verblassen damit sie ein helles grau annahm. Dabei schoss er immer mehr Flüche auf ihr Schild. Sie waren ziemlich eindrucksvoll aber nicht sehr stark oder gefährlich. Er konnte ihr Grinsen sehen, als sie sah wie seine Aura schwächer wurde. Sie fiel auf Harrys Trick herein, wie die meisten Zuschauer auch: einige hatten angefangen ihr zuzujubeln oder zu klatschen. Harry entscheid sich seinen Plan zu Ende zu führen und fing an zu keuchen. Nur am Rande nahm Harry war, dass Sarwins Lächeln erstarb. Also hatte der Lehrer bemerkt was Harry vorhatte. Harry grinste dem älterem Elfen zu und wurde mit einem wütenden Blick belohnt. Er beugte seinen Kopf leicht und manipulierte seine Aura ein letztes Mal, sodass sie eine dunkelgraue Farbe annahm und das hieß normalerweise Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung. Die Zuschauer wurden vor Freude noch lauter und wie erwartet löste Opheria ihr Schild auf. Von da an ging alles sehr schnell. Harry veränderte seine Aura zu einem dunklen Rot, welches mit Macht und Stärke verbunden wurde. Opheria starrte ihn an und versuchte ihr Schild wieder aufzubauen, doch es war zu spät. Schnell lag sie geschlagen auf dem Boden, immer noch mit einem überraschten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Niemand sagte ein Wort. Harry achtete nicht auf sie und heilte seine Gegnerin mit einer leichten Handbewegung. Dann lief er zurück zu Teneb.

„Arxeren hat dir beigebracht wie man Auren manipuliert?"

„Ja."

„Kaelia hat es mir auch gezeigt. Wie lang hast du gebraucht bis du es konntest?"

„Vier Monate."

„Das erklärt auch warum du diese Show vorführen konntest. Was ist mit dem nächstes Kampf? Es sind noch wir Beide und Inir übrig."

„Genau. Können wir das schnell hinter uns bringen. Ich will so schnell wie möglich hier raus. Ich habe einige Pläne im Kopf für ein paar _'Freunde von mir'_." Teneb schaute ihn neugierig an, fragte aber nicht weiter nach. Er wusste die meisten Bewohner des Hauptquartiers würden ihre Meinung gegenüber Harry bereuen, wenn er erst mal mit ihnen fertig war.

„Kein Problem. Noch ein was, wenn der Kampf beginnt, keine Gnade."

„Keine Gnade."

Sie hielten ihre Arme fest, ihre Blutsbruder Zeichen aneinander. Sie sahen sich an und lächelten.

„Ilan ory sianter."

"Ilan ory saroll."

"Desen hela athia."

„Lith tarx jomi." (1)

Dann gingen sie zusammen zu Sarwin und Inir.

Die drei mussten gegen drei Klone kämpfen die Sarwin und Effilin mit ihrem ganzen Können und Wissen ausgestattet hatten. Wer als letztes übrig war, hatte gewonnen. Die drei Klone waren alle gleich stark, aber Harry würde es nicht wundern, wenn sein Klon mächtiger als die anderen ist. Sie konnten dann immer noch vorgeben, dass es ein Unfall war. Oh nun, vielleicht würde sich hier sein Training gegen die Attrappen sogar auszahlen.

Diese blöden A. Harry fluchte und ging alle Beleidigungen im Kopf durch, die ihm gerade einfielen, als ein erneuter Angriff eines Klones, ihn wieder an seine jetzige heikle Lage erinnerte.

Er wisch dem Fluch des Klones links neben ihm aus. Es war der schwerste Kampf den er bis jetzt hatte kämpfen müssen. Er konnte die Schritte der anderen Beiden neben sich hören.

Sie standen bald Rücken an Rücken und waren von den Klonen eingekreist worden.

„Teneb." Sagte Harry angestrengt als er erneut einem Fluch ausweichen musste und einen anderen zurück feuerte. „Wir müssen zusammen arbeiten sonst sind wir tot."

Als eine erneute Reihe von Flüchen auf sie geschossen wurde, seufzte Harry und errichtet ein Schutzschild um die Drei.

„Das Schild wird nicht lange halten. Wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen sonst machen sie uns einer nach dem anderen platt."

„Ach halt deinen Mund, Mensch!" Inir schaute wild zu Harry. Harry war zwischen verschieden Möglichkeiten was er jetzt tun könnte hin und hergerissen aber schließlich siegte doch seine gute Erziehung.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht." Mit diesen Worten trat Inir aus dem Schild noch bevor Teneb ihn zurückhalten konnte. Harry war es egal und er würde ihm auch nicht zur Hilfe kommen. Inir hatte ihn vielleicht nicht so schlecht wie Garth und seine Freunde behandelt, er war aber trotzdem keine Person um der er sich große Sorgen machte. Inir wurde auch relativ schnell von ein paar Flüchen der Klone niedergeschlagen.

Harry seufzte und murmelte irgendwas vor sich hin.

„Nun, Teneb wir müssen wohl zu zweit gegen sie fertig werden. Irgendeine Idee?"

„So wie immer?"

„Wir brauchen eher etwas besseres um sie wirklich los zu werden."

„In diesem Fall denke ich das der Schwerttanz angemessen ist."

„Einverstanden."

„Möchtest du anfangen?"

„Nach dir mein Lieber." Sagte Harry mit einer unechten Verbeugung. „Du gehst zuerst. Ich lasse das Schild in drei Sekunden verschwinden. Eins, zwei, drei. Los!"

Das Schutzschild verschwand und die Hölle brach los.

Der Schwerttanz war eine sehr alte Art zu kämpfen, die ein Stamm vor vielen hundert Jahren erfunden hatte. Dieser Stamm war unter dem Namen Sayarins bekannt und die Mitglieder dieses Volkes waren exzellente Schwertkämpfer gewesen. Sie hatten ihre eigene Art zu kämpfen, die sie geheim hielten und nur den Mitgliedern des Stammes beibrachten. Doch als vor vielen Jahren dieser Stamm verschwand, verschwand auch dieser Stil. Was nicht bekannt ist, ist das ein paar von ihnen als Drachenmeister rekrutiert waren. Zu dieser Zeit waren die Vorurteile noch nicht so groß und einer von diesem Volk war sogar einmal der Anführer der Reiter gewesen. Ihre Wächter waren in der Lage gewesen sich diese Art zu Kämpfen anzueignen und so kam es das der Schwerttanz doch nicht ganz ausgestorben ist. Arxeren war einmal der Wächter so eines 'Meisters des Schwertkampfes' gewesen und hatte Harry diese Art zu Kämpfen gelehrt. Harry hatte ihn auch überredet, dass Teneb genauso kämpfen lernen sollte. Was die Reiter dann sehen würden, war also etwas das sie vor Jahrzehnten das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Sie waren beide zwar noch nicht perfekt, doch in zwei Monaten üben hatten sie doch die Grundschritte schon in den Griff bekommen und Harry hatte sogar schon ein durchschnittliches Level erreicht.

Als das Schild verschwunden war, standen sie Rücken an Rücken und hatten ihre Schwerter vor sich erhoben. Die Griffe ihrer Schwerter leuchteten auf, als sie ihre Magie in die Schwerter fließen ließen. Als beide ihre volle Leistungsfähigkeit erreicht hatten, schimmerten ihre Schwerter leicht. (Dieser Vorgang dauert nur einige Sekunden). Wenn man den Schwerttanz benutzt, waren die Klingen ihre einzige Waffe. Sayarins fanden, dass das Schwert die edelste Waffe überhaupt war und entwickelten so den Schwerttanz, der als eine Kunst angesehen wird. Die Sayarins entwickelten auch Waffen, die Magie leiten konnten. Diese Waffen können nur noch Zwerge herstellen. Einige Sekunden, als Harry und Teneb ihre Magie in die Schwerten fliesen ließen, standen alle still, niemand sagte etwas. Alle waren auf das Kommende gespannt. Inir hatten sie schon weggebracht. Alle Reiter starrten gespannt auf die beiden Daryns.

„Bist du bereit Teneb?"

„Lass uns anfangen."

Mit einer schnellen kreisförmigen Bewegung seines Schwertes, schickte der junge Elf einen Energiestoß auf den in der Nähe stehenden Klon. Dieser wurden nach hinten geschleudert. Dann begann der Tanz.

Die Münder der Zuschauer öffneten sich bei jeder Bewegung der Beiden weiter. Ihre Bewegungen waren perfekt abgestimmt und jeder ihrer Schläge wurde von machtvollen Zaubersprüchen begleitet. Die Klone gingen einige Schritte zurück.

Harrys Bewegungen gingen perfekt ineinander über. Nach einigen wenigen Minuten Kämpfens schaute er hinüber zu Teneb. Er nickte und kam zu ihm herüber gerannt. Der Klon gegen den er gerade gekämpft hatte folgte ihm. Als er bei Harry angekommen war, stieg er in Harrys ineinander gelegte Hände. Und Harry schmiss ihn in die Luft. Teneb flog über den Klon, der gerade versuchte ihm in den Rücken zu stoßen. Als Teneb über ihm war stieß er mit all seiner Kraft auf den Kopf des Klones ein. Der Klon fiel rücklings auf den Boden und blieb unmächtig liegen. Währenddessen war der Klon den Harry ausgeschalten hatte, wieder auf den Beinen. Harry sandte einen starken Fluch zu ihm, der ihn wieder außer Gefecht setzte und half dann Teneb, der sich um den inzwischen schon wieder lebendig gewordenen anderen Klon kümmerte. Der Klon benutzte hauptsächlich Magie. Harry hatte noch nicht gesehen, wie er sein Schwert oder seinen Dolch benutzte, außer er verteidigte sich. Der dritte Klon hielt sich weiter entfernt und dachte sich wahrscheinlich einen Plan aus um Teneb auszuschalten.

Harry musste sich also erst um den dritten Klon kümmern, der gerade beschlossen hatte Teneb von hinten zu überraschen. Er kam dem Klon immer näher und spürte wie neben ihm Teneb mit dem anderen Klon kämpfte. Als der zweite Klon Harry noch nicht attackierte, trat er näher an Teneb heran und murmelte einige ausgewählte Wörter: „Melior maximus revelus." Ein rotes Schild erschien und schloss den Klon in sich ein.

„Die Klenian Kuppel."

Harry steckte sein Schwert weg. Diese Kuppel war eigentlich eine Form Schutzschild, die dem Sprecher genug Platz und Zeit gab sich auf seinen nächsten Angriff vorzubereiten. Dieser Zauber kann nur gebrochen werden, wenn die Kuppel schwarz, grau, braun, blau, grün oder gelb leuchtete. Wenn die Farbe der Kuppel Orange, Rot, Purpur, Gold oder Weiß war, hieß das, dass der Zauberer genug Magie in die Kuppel gelegt hatte um sie unzerbrechlich zu machen. Kein Fluch kann so in die Kuppel eindringen aber trotzdem können einige wenige starke Flüche von innen angewandt werden: der Zauberer musste die Kuppel biegen und dem Fluch erlauben, die Kuppel zu verlassen. Dies verlangt aber große Konzentration und gute Fähigkeiten. Harry hielt seine Hände vor sich und fing leise an zu singen. Dabei zeichnete er komplizierte Muster in die Luft, als ob er einen Wandteppich webte. Sarwin der in diesem Moment der einzige war, der ihm zuschaute, bemerkte ein Fünfeck und einige Runen die für Kraft, Natur, Wasser und Magie stehen. Die anderen Zuschauer waren damit beschäftigt gebannt Teneb zu beobachten, der gerade mit dem anderen Klon kämpfte. Dann beschleunigten sich die Bewegungen von Harrys Händen und seine Finger fingen an schwach zu glühen. Aus Harrys Fingerspitzen stiegen plötzlich dünne Lichtfäden hervor. Sie verflochten sich bevor sie verschwanden. Harry sang noch immer und schaute dabei auf den Ball in seiner Hand. Dieser Ball bestand nur aus reinem Licht. Dann sah er herüber zu dem Klon in der Kuppel. Dieser hatte nun all seine Energie um sich versammelt. Harry konnte die Energie in der näheren Umgebung der Kuppel deutlich spüren und er bemerkte wie der Klon sich schon auf seinen nächsten Angriff vorbereitete. Da hat er eben Pech und mit einer schnellen Bewegung seiner rechten Hand warf Harry den Ball in die Kuppel. Der Ball war mächtiger als ein normaler Fluch und deshalb konnte er problemlos in die Kuppel gelangen.

„Adessa." (2)

Plötzlich schien der Ball zu explodieren und in viele kleine Lichtfäden zu zerfallen. Diese formten sich nun zu einer Schlinge zusammen, die die ganze Kuppel bedeckte. Sobald die Schlinge hart wurde, fing die Kuppel an rotgolden zu glühen und schwächer zu werden. Sie verringerte ihre Größe. Die Fäden schienen die Kuppel aufzuessen.

Der Klon bekam Panik und war nicht in der Lage sich so sehr zu konzentrieren um das Schild zu vertreiben. Außerdem war wahrscheinlich die ganze Energie, die er angesammelt hatte zu viel Druck für das Schild und deshalb würde es wohl eher explodieren anstatt einfach zu verschwinden.

Bald hatte die Kuppel die Größe eines großen Schildes angenommen und Harry konnte Brandwunden auf der Haut des Klones erkennen. Er wollte ihn nicht umbringen und deshalb ging er näher zu der Kuppel hin und forderte einige Fäden auf zu ihm zurück zu kommen. So saugte er Energie aus der Kuppel. Die Fäden waren sehr kraftvoll und Harry hatte Probleme sie unter Kontrolle zu halten. Im Inneren der immer schwächer werdenden Kuppel war der Klon schon unmächtig geworden. Wahrscheinlich war ihm der Druck zu hoch geworden.

„Odal." (3)

Die Fäden verblassten und die Kuppel flackerte noch einige Minuten. Doch weil der Klon unmächtig war, verschwand sie nun ganz.

Harry legte einen Schlafzauber auf den noch unmächtigen Klon und rannte dann zu Teneb, der nun einige Schwierigkeiten mit dem letzten Klon hatte. Beide fielen wieder in eine Reihe von Bewegungen, die von den Sayarins erfunden worden waren und kämpften nun Seite an Seite. Sie attackierten den Klon unbarmherzig. Doch Harry merkte schnell, dass Teneb erste Anzeichen von Müdigkeit zeigte. Harry bat ihn sich erst mal auszuruhen und zur Seite zu treten. Dann ließ er noch mehr Magie in seine Waffe fließen und kämpfte nun allein weiter. Er zielte mit seinem Schwert auf die Brust des Klones und begleitete diesen Schlag mit einem schnellen Tritt. Dabei trete er sich schnell um sich selbst. Eine rote Wunde zierte nun den ungeschützten Torso des Klones. Er hob sein Schwert und griff seinen Gegner brutal an. Der Kampf wurde immer schneller und härter. Die Situation wurde immer gefährlicher und es schien als ob es zu einem tödlichen Ende kommen würde, denn keiner der Beiden wollte aufgeben. Plötzlich jedoch lockerte Harry seinen Griff und seine Schläge und der Klon wurde dadurch überrascht, den er hatte sich an sein Schwert gelehnt. Der plötzlich fehlende Widerstand brachte ihn zum stolpern und deshalb war es ihm nicht möglich schnell zu reagieren als Harry sein Schwert aus seinen Händen wirbelte. Das Schwert landete zwei Meter entfernt auf dem Boden, doch bevor er es holen konnte, versperrte eine Schwertklinge ihm den Weg. Der Klon schaute hinauf zu Harry der am anderen Ende das Schwertes stand. Seine ruhigen und kalten grünen Augen schienen den Klon zu durchbohren.

„Gibst du auf?" Harrys Stimme war kalt und emotionslos.

Der Klon nickte und verschwand plötzlich genau wie die anderen Beiden.

Stille füllte nun den Kampfplatz. Niemand wagte einen Ton von sich zu geben. Harry lief langsam zu Teneb und half ihm aufzustehen. Er hatte sich auf den Boden gesetzt und gewartet bis der Kampf zu Ende war.

Sie hielten sich wieder an den Unterarmen fest und erneuerten ihre Blutsbrüderschaft noch mal. Harry gab seinem Freund noch einen kleinen Energieschub bevor er Tenebs Arm losließ.

Dann steckten sie ihre Waffen entgültig weg und sprachen noch einige Reinigungszauber über sich. Teneb wandte noch einen Zauber an, den ihnen Terio beigebracht hatte, um die Schwerter zu schützen und gleichzeitig zu schärfen.

Zusammen gingen sie dann zu ihren Lehrern und warteten Seite an Seite.

(1) Vereinigt durch den Geist, vereinigt durch die Seele. Tod oder Leben verbunden durch alles.

(2) Aktivieren

(3) Verschwinden

------------ **Fortsetzung folgt** --------------

**Jetzt habt ihr es wieder geschafft und ich hoffe wirklich, dass es euch trotz der langen Wartezeit gefallen hat. Also ran an die Tasten und schreibt mir was euch auf dem Herzen liegt. Ihr könnt mich auch ruhig ausmeckern das ich so lang gebraucht hab vielleicht kommt dann das nächste Kapitel schneller........ **

**So und dann noch vielen Dank an die vielen lieben Reviewschreiber. Ohne euch hätte ich vielleicht noch länger gebraucht**.

**Fidi-1; torence; auxia; janine black; Tiberitus; Michael; Yanis Tamiem; Alex Black; Kissymouse; Kara; Matjes; kathleen potter; Lady Malfoy 1; SBB; Fraenzi und Night- Elbin.**

**-euch alle durchknuddel -**

**Matjes: Also Harry kann sich in einen Schneeleopard, einen Sowarac (also ein Drache), einen Phönix und in einen Adler oder Raben oder so etwas verwandeln. Die Vogelform weiß ich jetzt gerade auch nicht so genau jedenfalls war es glaub ich eher irgendein Raubvogel. Weiß aber auch net mehr so genau. **

**Dann bis zum nächsten Kapitel. Tschau und über eine kleine Nachricht von euch würde ich mich auch sehr freuen..... -ggg-**

**Bye**


	15. Manipulation und Dargana

**Halli hallo hier bin ich wieder mit einem neuem Kapitel im Gepäck........ auf das ihr hoffentlich schon sehnsüchtig wartet. ggg**

**So mir gehört gar nichts von dieser Geschichte aber ich verdiene trotzdem Millionen Euro im Jahr damit............. nee das war natürlich nur ein kleiner Scherz am Rande.**

****

**Dann erstmalig vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin Little Nadeshiko. Jetzt werdet ihr hoffentlich gar keine Fehler oder Ähnliches mehr finden........ und wenn doch, dann lest ihr die Geschichte zu genau oder ihr seit einfach nur Grammatikgenies. ;o)**

**So nun viel Spass beim Lesen und reviewn!!!! **

**_Kapitel 14_ **

****

Stille.

Totenstille. Niemand wagte es ein Wort zu sprechen. Dieser Kampf war außergewöhnlich gewesen....... und dieser Sieg sicherte beiden den Titel als Athar. Nur die beiden Besten bei den Kämpfen durften diesen Titel tragen. Sie würden ihren Namen, den sich jeder Athar aussuchen darf, während des zweiten Teiles der Zeremonie wählen, die am nächsten Tag stattfinden sollte.

Beide verneigten sich vor den Zuschauern in einer eher antiken Weise. Dann schaute Harry zu Teneb und konzentrierte sich.

_Können wir von hier verschwinden? _Harrys geistige Stimme klang eifrig.

_Natürlich. Das Kliff?_

_Ja_. Teneb merkte das Harry sehr hastig sprach.

_Lass uns gehen_.

Sie nahmen ihre Waffen und gingen schnell zu ihren Pferden, die gehorsam auf ihre Besitzer in der Nähe warteten. Sie sprangen auf die Pferde und verließen den Kampfplatz ohne ein Wort zu verlieren. Absolut jedes Auge folgte ihnen. Doch niemand wagte es sie aufzuhalten, geschweige denn es zu versuchen.

Demenor starrte auf die Stelle, wo die beiden vor wenigen Sekunden noch gestanden hatten. Wie? Wie war das möglich? Er erinnerte sich an alles was er über den Jungen wusste. Wie war noch sein Name........ Harvey, oder so ähnlich...... Er erinnerte sich an die schwarzen Haare, gebräunte Haut, ziemlich klein und dürr. Und er hatte grüne Augen. Ja die Augen, Demenor konnte sie sich genau vorstellen. Ihre Farbe war ungewöhnlich. Der Junge war verwirrt gewesen als er ihn das erste Mal und das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Er wirkte auch verloren und verletzt oder gedemütigt. Demenor konnte sich nicht mehr so recht erinnern. Er schaute sich um und erblickte nur geschockte Gesichter. Er schaute wahrscheinlich auch nicht anders aus. Die Sache die ihn immer noch verwirrte war die offensichtliche Überraschung der Meister. Effilins und Sarwins Gesichter sahen irgendwie witzig aus. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe glich einem Grau, das sich jetzt langsam in ein reizendes Rot änderte. Ihre Augen waren aus ihren Augenhöhlen herausgetreten. Und beide hatten ihren Mund weit geöffnet. Demenor hätte gelacht wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre. Von dem was er hatte sehen können, wusste er nun, dass er einen begabten Feuer Elemental und ein Kampfgenie verloren hatte. Denn den Menschen verband nichts, auf alle Fälle keine Treue, mit dem Institut. Teneb war eine andere Geschichte. Als er gehört hatte, dass sich Doryans Sohn mit dem Menschen angefreundet hatte, wollte er mit Teneb ein ernsthaftes Gespräch führen, doch ein Ereignis in Horevald hatte ihn vorerst daran gehindert und dann war es zu spät gewesen. Um alles zusammenzufassen: Er hatte zwar zwei sehr starke und vielversprechende Schüler hier an seiner Schule doch hatte er ihre Treue und ihr Vertrauen verloren. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Mensch nur noch Bosheit und Misstrauen gegenüber ihnen hegte und Teneb war enttäuscht von seiner Rasse und den Reitern. Es war eine Schande zu wissen, dass sie wahrscheinlich zwei erstaunliche Potentiale verloren oder beschädigt hatten. Doch warum war er nicht gewarnt worden? Er hätte einige Maßnahmen ergriffen: Privatstunden oder Trainingzeit mit der königlichen Elite Wache. Das hätte er sogar für den Mensch ermöglichen können. Er hätte eine wichtige Waffe sein können und mit dem passenden Training und der richtigen Vorgehensweiße wäre er vielleicht bis zu seinem Tod den Drachenmeistern treu geblieben. Was hatten ihm die Lehrer über die beiden erzählt? Demenor versuchte sich an die Berichte zu erinnern. Seine Erinnerungen waren schlecht, das wusste er. Er konnte sich für eine lange Zeit an Leute erinnern doch an Fakten nur eine kurze Zeit.

Seufzten stand er auf und durchbrach die Stille.

„Dies beendet die Zeremonie für Heute. Daryns, ihr habt bewiesen, dass ihr es wert seid bei den Drachenmeistern aufgenommen zu werden. Ihr könnt stolz auf euch sein. Es ist auch meine Pflicht, den Titel des Athar an die beiden zu vergeben, die heute bewiesen haben, dass sie die besten Fähigkeiten besitzen. Da die beiden, die das betrifft uns schon verlassen haben, werden sie den Titel später erhalten. Daryns ihr seit nun auf dem besten Weg unabhängig zu werden. Am Ende dieser Zeremonie werden hoffe ich alle von euch mit einem Drachen verbunden sein. Behaltet eurer Wissen für immer bei euch und bringt den Drachen Ehre!"

Seine Rede war lahm gewesen. Er hatte zwar eine bessere vorbereitet gehabt, aber er fand sie unangebracht nach dem was sie vor wenigen Minuten gesehen hatten. Auch egal. Es schien, dass einige wenigstens aus ihrem Trance ähnlichem Zustand erwacht waren. Er bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln das einige Daryns purpurrote oder grüne Gesichter hatten. Doch er wies es als Enttäuschung ab.

Demenor ging nach seiner Rede schnell zu seinem Büro. Dort öffnete er eine Schublade seines Schreibtisches und holte einen Stapel Blätter hervor auf denen die Berichte der Lehrer über die Schüler standen. Das Dokument wonach er suchte war das letzte des Stapels. Am oberen Rand des Blattes stand Harry Potter.

„Also das ist sein Name." Murmelte Demenor.

Er las die Berichte durch und wurde immer verwirrter.

_Nutzlos._

_Hat keine richtige Kraft. Er benutzt einen Zauberstab um zu zaubern._

_Schwach, beinahe hoffnungslos._

_Ist es nicht wert Training zu erhalten._

_Unfähig in die einfachste Trance einzutreten._

_Zu dumm um dem Unterricht zu folgen._

_Hoffnungslos._

_Er scheint unfähig zu sein die einfachsten Aufgaben zu erfüllen._

Was bedeutet das? Er musste möglichst bald mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit den Lehrern sprechen. Da musste doch ein Fehler vorliegen. Und war da wirklich einer, musste er sich genauso beschuldigen wie sie.

Harry und Teneb galoppierten ruhig zum Kliff. Als sie ankamen, kümmerten sie sich erst mal um ihre Pferde. Sie putzten sie gründlich und gaben ihnen Möhren und Äpfel, die Shadow und Myst so gern mochten. Als sie fertig waren, setzten sie sich ins Gras und schauten der Sonne zu wie sie am Horizont verschwand. Sie lagen ruhig nebeneinander und genossen die Stille der Natur.

„Wir haben sie geschockt, oder?"

„Definitiv." Antwortete Teneb. Er klang recht amüsiert.

Beide schauten sich an und schafften es zehn Sekunden lang nicht in Lachen auszubrechen.

„Hast du ihre Gesichter gesehen?" Fragte Teneb grinsend.

„Unbezahlbar!"

„Es ist eine Schande, dass wir keine Kamera dabei hatten." Sagte Teneb träumerisch.

Harry schaute flüchtig hinüber zu Teneb.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich keine dabei hatte?"

„Du......!" Teneb konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Sein Lachen hallte in der kühlen Luft wider.

Mit einem listigen Grinsen deutete er auf einen kleinen Knopf in seiner Augenbraue. Über dieses Piercing wunderte sich Teneb nun schon seit fünf Tagen, also seit Harry es angebracht hatte. Teneb hörte Harry etwas murmeln und schon fiel der Knopf in Harrys Hand. Einige Wörter und Zauber später lagen beide lachend im Gras. Harry hatte einen 3D Bildschirm hergezaubert, in dem sie nun die ganze Zeremonie mit ihren Höhepunkten noch mal mitverfolgen konnten.

Zwei Stunden später lagen sie immer noch lachend im Gras. Auf dem Bildschirm war gerade Effilin zu sehen, in dem Moment als Harry und Teneb die drei Klone besiegt hatten.

„Ich habe seit langem nicht mehr so gelacht." Teneb hatte Schwierigkeiten seinen Atem wieder zu beruhigen.

„Mir geht es genau so. Ich hätte nie gedacht, das die Kamera so viele verschiedene Farben zustande bringt."

„Ja, also meine Lieblingsfarbe war dieses Rot, du weißt schon das zwischen dem Tomatenrot und Magenta mit den kleinen weißen Punkten drin."

„Meine war das Grün mit den rosa Flecken."

„Die Farbe war auch zum Brüllen komisch. Die hab ich glatt vergessen."

Dann war es erst mal wieder still und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

_Teneb? _

_Ja _

Sie hatten es schon vor einiger Zeit geschafft sich geistig zu Unterhalten. Und seitdem taten sie das ständig. Im Unterricht war das immer ziemlich komisch, denn so konnten sie sich unbemerkt über die Lehrer lustig machen und irgendwelche unsinnigen Kommentare über sie abgeben.

_Was denkst du was jetzt passieren wird? _

_Ich weiß es nicht Harry, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. _

_Das hilft mir weiter...... _

_Hattest du wieder solche Träume? _

Harry seufzte und streckte sich.

„Jede Nacht." Sein Flüstern war kaum zu hören.

_Sorry..... _

_Dir brauch das nicht leid zu tun. Es ist schließlich nicht deine Schuld. Aber eins schwöre ich. Wenn ich hier raus bin, mit einem Drachen oder nicht, werde ich ihn fertig machen. Ich werde mich an ihm rächen. Er wird dafür bezahlen müssen für das was er mir und allen anderen Menschen und Zauberern auf diese Welt angetan hat!!! _

Durch ihre Verbindung konnte Teneb deutlich die Wut hinter diesen Gedanken spüren. Es machte ihm etwas Angst. Diese unterdrückten negativen Gedanken und dieser unendliche Durst nach Rache. Elfen waren es nicht gewohnt so zu fühlen. Aber Teneb wusste eine Sache, er würde Harry helfen. Schließlich hatte er gesehen zu was dieser......... dieses Monster fähig war. Er fand, dass dieser Voldemort es nicht verdient hatte auf dieser Welt zu Leben.

„Harry hast du immer versucht deinen Geist zu schützen?"

„Ja aber das hat nie gewirkt. Die Narbe ist eine direkte Verbindung. Die Narbe ist ein Teil von mir und sie erklärt einige Fähigkeiten die ich durch Voldemort habe wie zum Beispiel die Fähigkeit mit Schlangen zu sprechen. Um mich von den Träumen zu lösen, müsste ich die Verbindung irgendwie behindern. Doch das würde bedeuten, dass ich die Hälfte meiner magischen Fähigkeiten, darunter auch meine Begabung mit den Dunklen Künsten, verlieren würde. So habe ich keine Chance mehr Voldemort zu besiegen."

„Schlaftränke? Irgendwelche Zauber?"

„Zaubertränke machen nach regelmäßiger Einnahme meistens süchtig. Und wenn ich Zaubersprüche anwende fängt mein Körper nach einiger Zeit an Widerstand zu leisten."

Teneb blickte finster drein. Er wusste dass die Alpträume seinem Freund schwer zu schaffen machten.

„Hast du das schon probiert: eine Art Kanal erschaffen für deine Visionen? Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe kommen die Visionen direkt von Voldemort, er sendet sie also unbewusst zu dir. Also müssen sie einfach nur durch eine Art Energie durchgelenkt werden. Und Energie können wir lenken."

„Nun." Sagte Harry. „Also ist alles was ich machen muss, den Kontaktpunkt der Verbindung ausfindig zu machen........." Er schaute hoch zu Teneb. „Das könnte sogar funktionieren."

„Wir können es jetzt probieren."

„Nun, wenn du dich dafür in der Lage fühlst, sehen wir uns in der Ebene."

Sekunden später waren beide in der Geistigen Ebene.

Arxeren und Kaelia sind gar nicht da.

Ja und denkst du auch an das was ich denke? Arxeren und Kaelia, küssend auf einem Baum.........

- Wenn du diese Bemerkungen unterlassen könntest wäre ich dir sehr dankbar! -

Beide Jungen konnten sehen das Harrys Wächter nicht böse war sondern er sah eher recht zufrieden aus. Kaelia hingegen war sauer.

- Was in Desda's Namen macht ihr hier? Ihr solltet euch ausruhen! Aber nein! Ihr wandert lieber in der Ebene herum...... Haben wir euch nichts beigebracht? Ihr habt nicht einmal Stretchübungen nach eurem Kampf gemacht! Ach so herzlichen Glückwunsch das ihr ab jetzt den Titel Athar tragen dürft! Ihr habt euch wirklich gut geschlagen..... -

Beide schauten Kaelia verwundert an. Doch sie waren schon an die schnell wechselnden Launen des weiblichen Drachen gewöhnt.

Nun, wir haben uns gedacht........ fing Harry an.

- Was? Das geht!? -

Harry schoss einen vernichtenden Blick zu seinem Wächter.

Wie ich gerade sagen wollte, haben wir über meine Verbindung mit Voldemort nachgedacht und über eventuelle Möglichkeiten diese zu ändern.

Harry war sich jetzt sicher dass er die Neugier der Beiden geweckt hatte.

- Ja und? – Kaelia schaute eifrig, na ja so eifrig wie ein Emnag eben gucken konnte.

Nun ist es möglich unsere eigene Magie zu manipulieren?

Die zwei Wächter sahen sich an, anscheinend waren sie verwirrt über diese Frage.

- Theoretisch, ja. – Sagte Arxeren. – Aber bis jetzt hat es noch niemand ausprobiert. Warum? -

Weil wir dachten, dass wir eine Art Kanal für diese Visionen erschaffen können. Dieser könnte dann kontrolliert werden und Harry würde so die Flüche die Voldemort verwendet nicht mehr spüren, wenn er schläft.

Die beiden Drachen runzelten die Stirn.

- Es könnte klappen. – Sagte Arxeren schließlich. – Aber dann müssten wir uns mit euch verschmelzen. -

Was?! Teneb und Harry schrieen so laut, dass ihre beiden Wächter zusammenzuckten.

- Nicht so laut. Wir sind nicht taub. Aber nur um einige Sachen zu klären, hört genau zu. Um magische Flüsse zu manipulieren, es sei den du bist ein Magis, muss man die dritte also die magische Ebene betreten. Das Problem hierbei ist, dass niemand außer Wächter und einige andere Lebewesen diese Ebene betreten können. –

Bis zu diesem Punkt hatte Harry alles verstanden.

-Soooooo....... und wie machen wir das dann?-

Die zwei Drachen starrten ihn an. Eigentlich hatten sie damit gerechnet, dass sie erst Überredungsarbeit leisten müssen.

- Wo sind eure Markierungen? – Kaelia war die Erste die wieder sprach.

Ohne zu reden zeigte Teneb auf seine rechte Schulter und Harry auf seinen Nacken. Er hatte Tenebs Zeichen noch nie gesehen und jetzt als er darüber nachdachte war das eigentlich verwundernd. Wenn es auf seiner Schulter war, hätte er es eigentlich beim Training sehen müssen. Doch Harry schob die Frage erst mal zurück in die hinterste Ecke seiner Gedanken und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Wächter der begonnen hatte wieder etwas zu erklären.

-............ Alles in allem müsst ihr auch nur entspannen und euch nicht dagegen wehren was mit euch geschieht. Auch wenn es sich etwas komisch anfühlt, bleibt einfach ruhig und entspannt.............. –

Die zwei Daryns hatten kaum die Zeit zu nicken und sich zu entspannen als ihre Wächter schon anfingen zu leuchten und das so grell, dass Harry und Teneb erst mal geblendet waren. Sobald sie wieder etwas erkennen konnten, sahen sie, anstatt der Geisterdrachen, zwei leuchtende Bälle über sich kreisen. Plötzlich bewegten sich die beiden Kugeln näher zu den beiden. Harry merkte wie seine Markierung zu prickeln begann. Zu ihrer Überraschung berührten die Bälle die Zeichen und tauchten in sie ein. Teneb und Harry schauten sich an. Das war definitiv unglaublich. Dann begannen sie es zu fühlen. Zu Beginn war das Gefühl noch schwach, doch es wurde sehr schnell stärker. Es war nicht schmerzhaft nur komplett unheimlich. Harry schaute auf seine Haut, die sich ausdehnte und eine goldene Farbe annahm. Dazu kamen noch Schuppen. Das alles war seltsam, so als ob er nur Zuschauer wäre. Nach ein paar Sekunden begriff er endlich, er verwandelte sich in Arxeren. Die Verwandlung selber war gar nicht so seltsam: er hatte eine Sowaroc Form als Animagus und arbeitete auch seit einiger Zeit an der Verwandlung. Das was ihn verwunderte war die..... Kraft. Es war einfach unglaublich. Harry konnte genau die Energieflüsse um sich spüren und durch Arxerens Augen kam ihm die ganze Umgebung ganz anders vor. Schimmernde Lichter schossen durch die Luft, gefüllt mit purer Energie und Power. Überall waren Farben und sie formten eine harmonische Landschaft.

_: Das ist unglaublich....... :_ Dachte Harry

: _Da hast du recht._ :

Nein, er hatte sich nicht verhört das war Arxerens Stimme.

: _Bitte, sag nicht das du in meinem Kopf bist...........:_ Harry betete zu jedem möglichen Gott, dass er ihm dieses Schicksal ersparen würde.

_: Nun eigentlich, bin ich doch immer in deinem Kopf.......:_

_: Scheiße. :_

_: Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen. Das sagt man nicht. :_ Belehrte ihn Arxeren.

_: Das ist mir egal. Was müssen wir jetzt machen? :_

_: Du musst dich nur entspannen und genau zuschauen. :_

Arxeren übernahm die Kontrolle und Harry konnte spüren wie er seine riesigen Flügel anspannte und sich erhob. Er fühlte die Kraft die von seinem Wächter ausging und es schien als füllte sie Harry völlig aus. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Harry sehen dass sein Körper oder genauer gesagt Arxerens Körper zu leuchten anfing. Plötzlich merkte er wie er mit dieser Kraft zu verschmelzen schien. Es fühlte sich so an als wäre er ein Teil von ihr. Sie bewegten sich jetzt mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit und folgten magischen Flüssen. Für Harry fühlte es sich so an als würde er in einer Achterbahn sitzen, auch wenn er noch nie in einer mitgefahren war. Man konnte es genauso mit den Karren bei Gringotts vergleichen.

_: Harry mach dich bereit, wir sind fast da. :_ Arxerens Warnung hallte in seinem Kopf wider.

: _Okay nur eine Frage, oder zwei. Kann ich mit Teneb kommunizieren? Und wir kann ich die Energieflüsse manipulieren? :_

_: Natürlich kannst du mit ihm reden. Du musst ihm nur deine Gedanken schicken, wie du es sonst auch immer machst. Für die Manipulierung gilt..... na ja es ist wie weben: du führst die magischen Faden mit deinem Geist und deiner Kraft. Je mehr Kraft du anwendest desto einfacher ist es. :_ Erklärte Arxeren.

_: Oookkkaaayyy.:_ Der zweifelnde Unterton in Harrys Stimme war deutlich zu hören.

_: Keine Angst, das ist nicht allzu schwer. :_

_: Das hast du auch gesagt als ich mich entschieden hatte den Schwerttanz lernen. :_

_: Nun.....du hast ihn ziemlich schnell gelernt, oder? :_

_: Ja dazu hatte ich auch zwei Monate Zeit. :_

_: Oh, sei nicht so ein Angsthase!!! Ich werde dir auch helfen! Keine Angst! :_

_: Sollte mich das jetzt beruhigen? :_

Als Harry merkte, dass Arxeren seinen Köder nicht schluckte, konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seine Umgebung. Wenn ihn die Erste Ebene fasziniert hatte, konnte er nicht in Worten ausdrücken wie er diese Ebene fand. Sein Wächter hatte ihm alles über die verschiedenen Ebenen beigebracht, einschließend der mysteriösen Dritten Ebene. Doch hätte er darauf antworten müssen was er über diese Ebene sagen sollte, er wusste es nicht, außer vielleicht, dass das Gefühl dort zu sein einfach unglaublich war. Er sah sich genauestens um, fand aber keine Beschreibung für die magische Ebene die der Realität nahe kam. Da war einfach zu viel......... Alles. Die Kraft und Magie war so stark, dass Harry wusste warum es niemanden erlaubt war hier her zu kommen. Jeder der es versuchen würde, würde von den Kräften, die hier herrschen erdrückt werden.

: Wir müssen uns beeilen, denn wenn uns jemand bemerkt haben wir ein großes Problem :

Arxeren klang etwas beunruhigt und so wandte sich Harry schnell zu Kaelia und Teneb, ohne auf Arxeren einzugehen.

_Teneb?_

_Ja?_

_Wir müssen nach meinem Körper Ausschau halten. Wir sind sonst nicht in der Lage die Flüsse zu verändern._

_Okay, aber das wird bestimmt zu lange dauern......._ Teneb klang etwas pessimistisch.

_Nicht wenn wir unsere Kräfte vereinigen._

_Du hast recht, aber du bist die Basis, oder?_

_Ja, da es mein Körper ist nach dem wir suchen, wird es einfacher sein wenn ich die Basis bin._

_Okay, ich komme in zehn Sekunden, sei bereit_. Tenebs Stimme hallte noch in seinem Kopf wider als Harry langsam bis zehn zählte. Als er die Zehn erreichte, öffnete er seinen Geist und sandte Kraft in seine Verbindung mit Teneb. Sie hatten sich schon öfter verbunden, doch normalerweise war Teneb immer die Basis gewesen. Denn er war stabiler als Harry. Harry nahm oft zuviel Power oder zog zu stark an der Verbindung, Doch dieses Mal war Harry extra vorsichtig, denn er wollte nicht das irgendetwas schief ging, nur weil er wieder zu übermutig gewesen war.

_Gut du wirst immer besser....... _Dieses Mal kam Tenebs Stimme aus Harry selber.

_Danke aber lass uns hier weitermachen. _

Zusammen fingen sie an nach Harrys Aura Ausschau zu halten. Ihre Wächter hatten erzählt, dass jedes Lebewesen einen magischen Kern besitzt, zu dem der Besitzer mehr oder weniger Zugang hat. Ob jemand überhaupt in der Lage ist Zugang zu seinem Kern zu haben, hängt von dessen magischen Fähigkeiten ab. Jeder Kern und jede Aura hat eine individuelle Signatur.

Harry und Teneb hatten ihre schon unter den wachsamen Augen ihrer Wächter finden müssen. Harrys Kern hatte dieselbe Farbe wie seine Aura: weiß mit regenbogen- und metallicfarbenen Streifen. Tenebs Kern hatte gewisse Ähnlichkeiten zu Harrys: sein Kern war auch weiß aber er hatte nur metallicfarbene Streifen. Seit dem Tag an dem Teneb sich auf Harrys Seite gestellt hatte und er mit ihm trainierte, hatte sich seine Aura bis zu dem Level auf dem sie jetzt war verbessert. Seitdem war er auch immer vorsichtig, sodass niemand diese Veränderung bemerkte. Sie hatten keine großen Probleme ihren Auren zu finden.

Beide kombinierten ihre Kräfte und konzentrierten sich auf Harrys Kern. Dabei spürten sie mehrere Punkte an denen verschiedene magische Flüsse in Harrys Körper verknüpft waren. Harry und Teneb gingen langsam höher und erreichten schließlich das Zentrum von Harrys Kraft. Dort sahen sie deutlich worin Harrys Problem lag. Das Zentrum von Harrys Kraft war befleckt: ein schwarz-rötlicher Fleck hatte sich schon ziemlich weit ausgebreitet.

_Dort haben wir den Übeltäter................... _

_Ja, jetzt müssen wir nur noch dieses Ding erledigen. _

Schnell einigten sie sich auf den besten Weg um diese Verbindung zu verändern. Dann gingen sie an die Arbeit.

Zuerst bemühten sie sich den Dunklen Faden zu durchtrennen. Sie arbeiteten so genau wie zwei Chirurgen und schafften es schließlich den Faden abzutrennen und vorübergehend in einem heraufbeschworenen kleinen magischen Ball einzuschließen. Dann kam der schwierige Teil: sie mussten den befleckten Teil reinigen und es schaffen die Visionen so zu lenken, dass Harry in der Lage ist sie zu kontrollieren wenn Voldemort mal wieder einen Ausbruch haben oder besonders stark fühlen würde. Der Reinigungsteil war der Einfachere. Mit Kaelias und Arxerens Hilfe schafften sie es sehr schnell. Die Veränderung dauerte länger: zuerst veränderten sie den befleckten Teil und fügten eine Schnittstelle hinzu in die sie die Dunkle Verbindung legten. Die Schnittstelle war aus neutraler Energie gemacht und konnte so nicht wieder befleckt werden. Dann kreisten sie die Verbindung mit derselben Energie ein.

_Bist du bereit Harry? _

_Ich bin bereit wenn du es bist. _

_Dann lass uns anfangen! _

_Ich zähle bis drei. Eins..... Zwei....... DREI! _

Bei Drei sammelten Beide so viel Kraft wie sie konnten und legten diese in eine kleine Kugel. Diese wurde dadurch immer größer und größer. Dann legten sie den Ball in die Basis der Verbindung und fingen an sie an dem Dunklen Faden entlang zu schieben. Das war nun riskant: Bis zu diesem Moment hatten sie nur wenig verändert doch das war jetzt die größte Veränderung überhaupt. Harry und Teneb erschufen eine neue Verbindung zwischen Voldemort und Harry. Doch jetzt konnte Harry als einziger diese Verbindung kontrollieren. Sie verteilten die Energie noch weiter an der Verbindung und kamen Voldemorts Zentrum immer näher. Und schließlich sahen sie es: ein pechschwarzer Ring gestreift mit blutroten und stahlfarbenen Streifen.

_Urgh! Teneb war sichtlich angeekelt._

_Ich hätte es nicht besser ausdrücken können. Antwortete Harry._

_Also ich möchte dieses......... dieses Ding nicht anfassen! _

_Ich auch nicht aber wir müssen das jetzt zu Ende bringen. _

__Sie setzten ihr Tun fort und erreichten schließlich Voldemorts Kraftzentrum.

_Kannst du die Energie eine Weile alleine aufrechterhalten? _Fragte Harry. Einer von beiden musste das Zentrum möglichst schnell verändern oder die Energie würde verblassen und alle Anstrengung wäre umsonst gewesen.

_Kein Problem. _

Harry brach aus der Einheit aus, die sie gebildet hatten und blickte auf die schwarzen Fäden vor sich. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Stelle wo der Faden direkt mit Voldemort verbunden war. Dann begann er die neutrale Energie, die überall in der Ebene verteilt war, zu sammeln. Zuerst verband er den Faden mit der Verbindung die Teneb und er heraufbeschwört hatten.

Harry konnte praktisch den erleichterten Seufzer Tenebs hören als er die schimmernde Verbindung nahm. Diese Verbindung ganz zum verschwinden zu bringen war scheinbar unmöglich. Obwohl Teneb wohl recht gehabt hatte als er gesagt hat, dass es einfacher gewesen wäre die Verbindung ganz zu zertrennen, wollte Harry dies nicht. Denn er wollte die Informationen die er in seinen Träumen erhielt nicht verlieren. Auch wenn sie teilweise schrecklich und traurig waren.

Er war erschöpft, als er Voldemorts Kraftzentrum wieder verlies und dabei ein leichtes Zerren spürte. Jetzt hieß es schnell verschwinden bevor sie noch bemerkt wurden.

: Geschafft. :

: Gut wir müssen hier weg bevor sie mich hier erwischen! : Arxeren klang etwas besorgt.

: Sie? :

: Nichts das dich interessieren sollte. Doch jetzt verschwinden wir erst mal von hier! :

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, übernahm Arxeren die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und Sekunden später waren sie wieder in der ersten Ebene. Beide Wächter trennten sich von ihren Schützlingen.

- Gut sie haben uns nicht bemerkt. Ihr habt das wirklich gut gemacht! – Die Erleichterung war aus Arxerens Stimme deutlich herauszuhören.

- Ja, ich bin stolz auf euch. – Ergänzte Kaelia.

_Danke!_

- Jetzt ruht euch erst mal aus. Es war schließlich ein anstrengender Tag. -

Die beiden Jungen nickten. Sie verließen die Ebene, konnten aber Arxeren noch rufen hören: - Vergesst aber nicht euch zu dehnen! –

Als sie wieder auf der Erde waren, fingen sie an zu lachen. Harry beruhigte sich wieder, stand auf und fing an seine Muskeln zu dehnen.

„Nun, wir ärgern ihn lieber nicht....."

Lächelnd machten beide ihre Übungen. Als Harry fertig war, lies er sich ins Gras fallen.

„ Ich kann nicht mehr!"

„ Ich auch nicht." sagte Teneb der nun neben Harry saß und noch mehr außer Atem war.

„ Weißt du was, ich möchte heute Nacht nicht in den Schlafsaal gehen." sagte Harry plötzlich.

„Ja, ich denke wir sind dort eh nicht mehr willkommen!"

„Ich war hier doch noch nie willkommen." sagte Harry. „ Nun ich dachte wir könnten hier übernachten. Ich meine das Wetter ist schön und es ist auch nicht zu warm."

Teneb schaute zu seinem Freund und fand die Idee gut.

„Warum nicht."

Durch eine leichte Handbewegung Harrys erschienen zwei Schlafsäcke.

Nur wenige Minuten später waren beide eingeschlafen und es war die erste Nacht seit Monaten in der Harry keine Alpträume hatte.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie wurden am nächsten Morgen von der aufgehenden Sonne geweckt.

Gähnend stand Harry auf und sprach einen Reinigungszauber über sich und seine Sachen. Teneb tat es ihm gleich. Als sie fertig waren, gab Harry Teneb ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen.

„Komm hier ist ein kleiner Bach in der Nähe, dort können wir uns waschen."

„Okay."

Eine halbe Stunde später versorgten sie ihre Pferde. Beide Hengste hatten die Nacht in ihrer Nähe verbracht und auf Harry und Teneb aufgepasst. Während sie ihre Pferde putzten, diskutierten sie über das Kommende.

„Weißt du was passieren wird?" Harry war neugierig. Er war etwas nervös wenn er an die nächsten Tage dachte: Die Prüfungen heute waren einfacher als die von gestern und jetzt wusste er auch was ihn erwartete. Trotzdem war er nervös.

Vom Ablauf und den konkreten Aufgaben wusste er genauso wenig wie die anderen.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Niemand oder nur die richtigen Reiter wissen was in der Zeremonie genau passiert. Alles was ich weiß ist das ein Teil in Dargana abgehalten wird und das die Daryns sich ihre Partner aussuchen dürfen.

„Wir können die Personen selber aussuchen?"

„Ja, dies ist sogar eine sehr wichtige Entscheidung. Von dem was ich mal gelesen habe, müssen die Partner sich gegenseitig vertrauen. Sie müssen sich immer verstehen und irgendwie eine Verbindung zueinander haben. Das ist sehr wichtig weil an dem Tag irgendetwas wichtiges passiert, ich weiß aber nicht was. Alles was ich dir sagen kann ist das sich die zwei Partner vollkommen vertrauen müssen, um erfolgreich zu sein."

„Okay....."

Danach war es still.

„Harry?"

„Teneb?"

Beide hatten gleichzeitig gesprochen. Sie fingen an zu lachen.

„Ja?" Fragte Harry.

„ Nun, möchtest du mein Partner sein?"

„Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen!"

Ohne noch groß etwas zu sagen, kümmerten sie sich weiter um ihre Pferde. Sie sattelten sie und ritten sie erst mal warm. Schließlich galoppierten sie in Richtung Hauptquartier.

Der Ritt verlief ohne große Ereignisse und so erreichten sie die Ställe eine Stunde bevor es Frühstück gab. Sie bürsteten die Pferde noch mal, untersuchten die Beine nach kleinen Schnitten oder sonst irgendwelchen Verletzungen. Sie fanden nichts und brachten sie schließlich in ihre Koppeln. Dann gingen sie langsam Richtung Speisesaal.

Sie waren die Ersten und setzten sich an einen Tisch in der Ecke und warteten. Bis die anderen kamen hatten sie sich schon einige Pläne ausgedacht um es den anderen heimzuzahlen. Harry war zwar nicht so geübt im Streiche aushecken, wie es vielleicht die Rumtreiber oder die Zwillinge waren, doch hatte er auch einige tolle Ideen seinen _geliebten _Lehrern das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Er hatte einen guten Partner in Teneb gefunden, denn Teneb sprühte auch nur so von Ideen und Vorstellungen. Langsam füllte sich der Raum mit Reitern, Daryns und Lehrern. Niemand von ihnen schien sie bemerkt zu haben. Alle Augen waren auf die Türen gerichtet, so als ob sie auf etwas oder jemanden warten würden. Schließlich läutete Demenor mit einer Glocke, das Zeichen dass das Frühstück begann. Diener fingen an das Essen zu servieren, doch alle Aufmerksamkeit war immer noch auf die Türen gerichtet. Niemand bemerkte die Frau die Harry und Teneb das Essen brachte. Nur einige geflüsterte Gespräche waren zu hören, anstatt des sonst so lauten Gemurmels. Harry und Teneb waren als erste mit ihrem Frühstück fertig. Sie standen auf und liefen in Richtung Ausgang. Plötzlich richteten sich alle Augen auf die Beiden. Sie waren schon fast am Ausgang als Demenor anfing zu sprechen.

„Daryns?"

Langsam drehten sie sich um und führten den gewöhnlichen Gruß zum Schuldirektor ohne große Begeisterung aus. Dann warteten sie beide auf die nächsten Worte Demenors.

Seufzend schaute Demenor zu den beiden Jugendlichen und stand schließlich auf.

„Kommt näher."

Sie tauschten einen Blick aus und gingen schnell nach vorn. Niemand sprach ein Wort. Demenor sah, dass sie nicht gewillt waren irgendetwas zu sagen und fing schließlich an zu sprechen.

„Nach der Vorstellung die ihr uns gestern gezeigt habt, haben wir uns entschlossen euch Beiden den Titel des Athar zu verleihen."

Demenor erwartete irgendeine positive Reaktion der Beiden, doch diese kam nicht. Er runzelte die Stirn leicht, als er die beiden emotionslosen Gesichter sah.

„Ich glaube ihr seid euch eure Pflichten bewusst und seid der Verantwortung auch gewachsen."

Ein kurzes Nicken bekam er als einzige Antwort von den beiden.

Als er sah, dass er wohl keine Antwort mehr bekam, gab er ihnen ihre Abzeichen, ein kleiner Ohrring in Drachenform und einen Anstecker mit neun silbernen Runen auf weinrotem Hintergrund die, die neun Drachen symbolisieren sollten.

„Danke." sagten beide und nahmen sie entgegen.

„Ihr könnt nun gehen."

Schnell liefen sie Richtung Tür, grüßten noch mal und verschwanden schließlich aus dem Raum. Demenor schaute zu den Lehrern, die sehr damit beschäftigt waren zu essen und sich zu unterhalten. Ja, er musste unbedingt mit ihnen Reden, wenn das hier vorbei war.

---------------------------------------------------

Teneb und Harry waren zu ihrem Zimmer gegangen, während die anderen noch aßen. Beide sammelten ihre Kleidung ein, die sie für die nächsten Tage brauchten: die Kleidung für Heute und die, die sie zur letzten Zeremonie am nächsten Tag tragen würden.

Sie zogen sich an. Graue Hosen mit einem schwarzen Gürtel und darüber einen weißen Umhang. Ihre Anstecker platzierten sie sichtbar an ihren Armen und die Ohrringe fanden auch ihren richtigen Platz. Plötzlich bemerkten sie, dass die Abzeichen ihre Farbe gewechselt hatten.

„Chamäleonfarbe, passt sich an jedes Kleidungsstück farbig an." Erklärte Teneb, als er Harrys überraschten Blick sah.

„Okay, bist du bereit?"

„Ich bin bereit, wenn du es bist."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu Dargana.

Dargana war ein heiliger Platz der Reiter. Es wurde sich erzählt, dass dort die Geister der toten Drachen und ihrer Vorfahren wohnten. Es war ein prächtiges Gebäude. Es schien bis zum Himmel zu reichen und das wurde durch die beiden Türme, die den Eingang säumten nur noch verstärkt. Harry bemerkte das Dargana aus verschiedenen Sorten von Marmor und anderen Steinen gebaut worden war, die er aber nicht kannte. Glas und Kristalle wurden zur Verschönerung angebracht: unzähligen und riesige Fenster schmückten beide Seiten des Gebäudes. Überall konnte man Verzierungen sehen, die dem Gebäude einen unwirklichen Glanz gaben.

„Wow!" Harry starrte atemlos auf das Meisterwerk vor sich. „Das ist einfach unglaublich. Wer hat das gebaut?"

„Das weiß niemand.......... das Gebäude gab es schon bevor hier das Hauptquartier errichtet wurde."

„Wer immer es auch war, er oder sie war ein Genie."

„Ja, jetzt komm, wir müssen reingehen." Sagte Teneb und schob seinen Freund durch die Tür denn Harry war immer noch damit beschäftigt sich alles genau anzuschauen. Das große Eingangstor war aus Eichen- und Ebenholz gemacht und mit vielen kleinen Drachenskulpturen dekoriert. Um die Drachen befanden sich Runen die, die wahren Werte eines Reiters zeigten: Toleranz, Solidarität, Großzügigkeit, Vergebung, Unbefangenheit, Gerechtigkeit, Fairness und Ehrlichkeit. Im Innern war das Gebäude genauso unglaublich. Harry fühlte sich als ob er ein Märchenschloss betreten hätte. Er dachte jeden Moment würde aus einer der vielen Türen ein Königspaar mit seinem Gefolge in den Saal kommen. Das Innere hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einer Kathedrale: Ein großer Gang mit vielen verzierten Säulen, die aus Glas hergestellt waren zogen Harrys Blick auf sich. Die Säulen schienen mit winzigen Lichtern und kleinen Granitsteinen gefüllt zu sein, die man durch das Glas wunderbar sehen konnte. Überall an den Seiten des Ganges befanden sich Türen aus Ebenholz, die mit Elfenbein geschmückt waren. Bänke waren an beiden Seiten des Ganges angebracht. An den altertümlichen Wänden hingen Wandteppiche auf denen einige Drachen und ihre Geschichte zu sehen war. Trotz ihres Alters war die Farbe der Teppiche nicht verblasst. Der Gang führte zu einem großen runden Platz, der durch das Licht, das durch die riesigen Fenster drang, beleuchtet wurde. In der Mitte des Platzes befand sich ein Altar der wieder die neun Drachen zeigte. Auf dem Altar stand ein großer Pokal aus Metall. Weder Harry noch Teneb konnten genau sagen aus welchem Metall der Pokal bestand aber es sah so aus als wäre es dasselbe Material aus denen auch ihre Waffen gefertigt waren. Der Pokal war verziert mit vielen merkwürdigen Formen und Linien, die möglicherweise Buchstaben darstellten. Dann befanden sich an beiden Seiten des Platzes noch einige Statuen die, die Dekoration komplett machten. An einer Seite des Altars waren Stühle angebracht worden und gegenüber von diesen, auf einer Art Bühne stand ein Thron. Zwei der Stühle schauten bedeutender aus als die anderen. Alle Stühle waren aus Ebenholz hergestellt doch diese beiden besaßen noch Inschriften aus Elfenbein. Harry und Teneb stellten sich an die Seite und warteten auf jemanden der ihnen sagte wo sie sich hinsetzen sollten. Zwanzig Minuten später, als die beiden in ein Schachspiel vertieft waren, hörten sie Schritte und standen von der Bank auf, wo sie Schach gespielt hatten. Mit einer Handbewegung war das Spielbrett verschwunden und Beide blickten zur Tür, durch die Demenor, die Lehrer und ihre Mitschüler den Raum betreten hatten, die nun den Gang entlang marschierten.

„Harry, Teneb setzt euch hier hin." Demenor zeigte auf die beiden Verzierten Stühle. „Daryns setzt euch wohin ihr wollt aber bitte neben den Partner den ihr euch ausgesucht habt." Eine Minute verging und alle hatten einen Platz gefunden. Demenor schaute sich alle genau an. Die meisten schauten erwartungsvoll auf den Pokal, aber Demenor bemerkte auch wenige die leicht sauer aussahen und ein seltsames Leuchten in ihren Augen hatten. Demenor schob diesen Gedanken beiseite und blickte nun zu den Beiden, die seit gestern das Gesprächsthema Nummer 1 waren. Harry und Teneb trugen immer noch ihre blanken Gesichter zur Schau und schauten gerade aus. Doch Demenor kam es so vor als ob er ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Men..... nein auf Harrys Gesicht erkennen konnte.

Die Lehrer setzen sich vor den Thron doch Demenor blieb stehen.

„Daryns, ab heute werdet ihr als Erwachsene angesehen. Ihr werdet eure Kindheit loslassen und alles was damit verbunden ist. Heute werdet ihr euren richtigen Namen kennen lernen, unter dem ihr bei den Drachen, euren engsten Freunden und eurer Familie bekannt sein werdet. Ihr habt eure Lehrer und Mentoren stolz gemacht. Bald werdet ihr unabhängige Erwachsene sein, die unserer Schule Ehre bringen und die Aufgaben der Reiter gewissenhaft erfüllen werden. Lasst uns anfangen."

Für Harry war es schwierig nicht während der Rede zu lachen. Als ob seine Lehrer und sein Mentor stolz auf ihn wären. Und er hatte auch keinen Grund die Schule zu ehren! Sie waren dumm, wenn sie dachten dass er ihnen irgendetwas schulden würde.

Teneb war auch amüsiert gewesen aber auch etwas traurig als er sich daran erinnerte, wie sein Mentor auf seine Freundschaft mit Harry reagiert hatte. Kario hatte ihn zu sich gerufen. Bevor diesem Ereignis hatten sie sich gut verstanden, Kario war stolz auf Tenebs Fähigkeiten gewesen und er hatte immer zu ihm kommen können, wenn er ein Problem gehabt hatte. Doch dieser Tag hatte alles verändert. Das Gespräch verlief nicht einfach und am Ende stürmte Kario wütend und schreiend aus seinem Büro. Teneb konnte sich noch genau an seine letzten Worte erinnern. „Hör mich an Daryn Teneb. Von heute an bist du nicht mehr mein Schützling solange du nicht zu Sinnen kommst und diese dumme Freundschaft mit diesem Abschaum beendest. Nur dann, werde ich dich wieder willkommen heißen und nur dann werde ich dich wieder als meinen Daryn akzeptieren!"

Das war das letzte Mal gewesen das sie miteinander gesprochen hatten. Und von da an war Teneb entschlossen gewesen allen zu beweisen, dass seine Entscheidung richtig war und dass der allmächtige Kario falsch lag.

Inzwischen hatte Demenor sich gesetzt und seine Hände in Richtung des Pokals erhoben. Alle Lehrer taten es ihm gleich. Sie sangen eine Zauberformel und plötzlich verließen Lichtstrahlen ihre Hände und trafen den Pokal, der daraufhin zu leuchten begann. Eine große Frau in einer weißen langen Robe kam aus dem Pokal gestiegen. Sie hatte noch einen etwas kleineren Pokal bei sich, der mit einer fast durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war.

„Eine Doija, Priesterin der Lunai......"

Harry nickte, er hatte die mitternachtsblaue Mondform auf ihrer Stirn schon gesehen. Sie trat aus dem Pokal und goss die Flüssigkeit aus ihrem Pokal in den Größeren. Die Flüssigkeit leuchtete weiter und veränderte ihre Farbe in ein helles Gelb. Der kleine Pokal verschwand und die Priesterin nahm den großen Pokal, der inzwischen aufgehört hatte zu glühen, in ihre Hände. Langsam ging sie zu dem ersten Daryn, Chrisianne, und überreichte ihm den Pokal. Wortlos nahm er ihn, trank einen Schluck des Inhalts und gab ihn der Priesterin zurück. Dann betrat ein Mann, der die gleichen Sachen anhatte wie die Frau den Raum. Der einzige Unterschied lag darin, dass seine Robe golden war. Das Gold zeigte dass er ein Deiser war, ein Priester der Solyen. Der Mann hielt eine Truhe in der Hand, die mächtig verziert und bemalt war. Er öffnete die Box und enthüllte zwölf Ringe. Die Ringe waren aus demselben Material wie der Pokal gemacht und an jedem Ring befand sich ein Kristall. Der Priester nahm einen und steckte ihn an den kleinen Finger von Chrisiannes rechter Hand. Sie wiederholten den Prozess auch bei seinem Partner. Harry und Teneb waren zuletzt an der Reihe. Sie schauten die zwei Personen vor sich intensiv an und bemerkten deshalb nicht wie Garth etwas in den Pokal füllte. Teneb musste zuerst trinken, dann war Harry an der Reihe. Beide tranken einen Schluck ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden und akzeptierten den Ring.

Dann fühlten sie sich plötzlich schläfrig und fielen in eine tiefe Trance.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuerst war Harry allein. Er schwebte im Nichts doch plötzlich wurde er in ein Feuer geworfen. Er konnte die Macht und die Kraft des Elements regelrecht durch seinen Körper strömen spüren, es war zerstörerisch und hatte eine unberechenbare Kraft. Für Harry war es sogar fast schmerzvoll, wie das Feuer von seinem Körper Besitz ergriff. Er wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Er konnte nicht entkommen, das Feuer nicht bekämpfen. Also ergab er sich und akzeptierte es. Bevor er es richtig begreifen konnte, wirbelte er hilflos in Luft umher. Er fühlte wie bei dem Feuer auch, die Kraft der Luft in seinem Körper. Sein erster Reflex war, die Luft zu bekämpfen und zu versuchen wieder etwas Kontrolle über sich zu gewinnen, doch er schaffte es nicht. Dann erinnerte er sich was mit dem Feuer passiert war. Er öffnete also wieder seinen Geist und akzeptierte die Kraft der Luft. In der gleichen Weise wie zuvor durchströmten ihn diesmal beide Elemente, sie ließen ihn keuchen, doch komischer Weise fühlte er sich erfrischt und stärker als jemals zuvor.

Plötzlich war alles vorbei und vor ihm tat sich eine friedliche Landschaft auf. Er fing an herumzulaufen und sich umzusehen. Unter einem Baum bemerkte er wundervolle Waffen aus Gold und anderen prächtigen Materialien. Doch bevor er sie näher untersuchen konnte, hörte er rechts von sich einen Schrei. Harry fing an zu rennen, doch dabei war er vorsichtig um ja kein Geräusch zu machen. Er wollte erst mal versteckt bleiben. Was er da sah, brachte jedoch sein Blut zum kochen. Fünf Männer umzingelten eine Frau und ihre Kinder. Ein Mann, der wahrscheinlich der Vater war, lag tot oder bewusstlos neben ihnen.

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen und beobachtete die Angreifer genau. Sie waren nur zu Fünft, das würde er schaffen. Doch er wäre trotzdem dankbarer wenn Teneb bei ihm wäre. So wären die Angreifer schneller außer Gefecht gesetzt. Harry hatte auch keine Waffe bei sich, doch stellte das für ihn kein größeres Problem dar. Er würde es trotzdem schaffen sie erst mal k.o. zu schlagen. Als er schon zwei von ihnen ins Land der Träume geschickt hatte, hörte er hinter sich einen schmerzvollen Schrei. Er drehte sich schnell um und sah wie Teneb einen von den Angreifern erledigte. Nach nur wenigen Minuten hatten sie die restlichen zwei auch noch geschafft.

„Bist du okay Harry?"

„Ja, Danke."

„Kein Problem."

Sie wandten sich dann an die Familie die sich zur Sicherheit weiter auf die Lichtung zurückgezogen hatte. Die Frau kniete auf dem Boden neben ihrem Mann und versuchte mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Schatz, geht es dir gut?"

Sie sah ihn an.

Dann wandte sie sich an Teneb. „Kannst du ihm helfen. Er bewegt sich nicht........." Sie fing beinahe an zu weinen.

Teneb kniete sich an die andere Seite des Mannes und untersuchte ihn.

„Er lebt noch aber er ist sehr schwach. Harry, ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Harry nickte und zusammen begannen sie den Mann zu heilen. Nur wenige Minuten später war die Familie wieder vereint, der Vater war nur noch etwas benommen. Die Frau dankte ihnen herzlich und erzählte dass sie gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause gewesen waren, als sie angegriffen wurden.

Als Harry und Teneb schon gehen wollten, hielt die Frau sie aber noch zurück.

„Wartet, wir wollen euch danken für eure Hilfe."

Sie nahm ihre Halskette ab und legte sie in Harrys Hand. Die Kette war aus purem Silber und mit unbezahlbaren Edelsteinen verziert. Kurz sie war ein Meisterwerk.

„Nehmt das. Das ist ein Familienerbstück. Ich möchte das ihr es behaltet."

Harry schaute zu Teneb.

Das können wir doch nicht annehmen.

Da hast du Recht. Die Entschlossenheit in Tenebs Stimme beruhigte Harry. Sanft nahm er die Hand der Frau und gab ihr die Halskette zurück.

„Behaltet es. Wir können so ein großzügiges Geschenk nicht akzeptieren."

„Aber ich muss darauf bestehen dass........."

„Nein Danke, aber wir können sie nicht annehmen."

Sie wollte das aber nicht und bat ihnen dann Geld an. Doch Harry sträubte sich erneut.

Plötzlich kam das kleine Mädchen auf sie zu und gab ihnen eine Blumenkette.

„Die hab ich für euch gemacht..."

Lächelnd, kniete sich Harry zu ihr hinab.

„Wirklich?"

Währendessen zerrte ihr Bruder an Tenebs Arm.

„Hey, denkst du dass ich auch mal so kämpfen kann wie ihr?"

Teneb nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Vielleicht, wenn du etwas trainierst. Doch denke immer daran, Kleiner, Kämpfen ist nicht immer die beste Lösung."

Der Junge, er war wahrscheinlich neun oder zehn Jahre alt, nickte ernst.

Nachdem die Familie ihnen versichert hatte, dass sie es ohne Hilfe nach Hause schaffen würden, trennten Harry und Teneb sich von ihnen.

Die Zwei setzten ihren Weg fort, bis sie von einem riesigen Drachen gestoppt wurden. Dieser Drache sah anders aus, als jeder Drache den sie bis dahin gesehen hatten.

- Ihr habt eure Prüfungen bestanden und gezeigt das ihr würdig seit euren Namen zu erhalten. Ich werde euch jetzt eure wahren Namen verkünden. Du! – Er wandte sich an Teneb. Dieser verbeugte sich vor dem majestätischen Drachen. – Du wirst ab jetzt bekannt sein unter dem Namen Heldren, der Weise, mächtig und tolerant, Anführer aber trotzdem bescheiden, lebe für diesen Namen............ und du........ -

Der Blick des Drachen fiel auf Harry, doch Harry neigte seinen Kopf nicht, nein er schaute dem Drachen in die Augen.

- Du wirst bekannt sein als Astyan, Kind der Kraft, geboren um zu regieren, immer hilfsbereit, mächtig und dazu Ausersehen berühmt zu sein. -

Die Welt um Harry und Teneb fing an zu verblassen, doch trotzdem konnten sie die letzten Worte des Drachens genau verstehen.

- Denkt immer daran, dass ihr die Wahl habt zu entscheiden, was ihr tut. Lebt wohl und viel Glück wünsch ich euch. –

Langsam kamen sie in die richtige Welt zurück. Harry erkannte, dass es inzwischen Nachmittag geworden war.

Jeder schaute zu den Beiden und Harry erkannte das sie die letzten waren die wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen sind.

Dann fing Demenor an zu sprechen.

„Daryns, nun wisst ihr eure wahren Namen. Bewahrt ihn gut, denn er enthält viel Macht. Lasst uns auf eure Zukunft anstoßen, um die Namen zu besiegeln."

Jeder bekam eine Tasse ihn die Hand. Chrisianne schenkte sich zuerst ein und gab die Flasche weiter, bis sie schließlich Teneb und Harry erreichte. Beide bemerkten wieder nicht wie Garth etwas in die Flasche füllte.

Sie leerten ihre Tassen und lauschten noch einer Rede Demenors. Dann mussten sie noch zwei Lieder singen, eins zu Ehren Lunais und das andere für Solyen. Danach konnten sie schließlich gehen. Als Harry aufstand fühlte er sich etwas schwindelig. Er musste sich an seinem Stuhl festhalten um sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Teneb erging es genauso.

Zusammen verließen sie Dargana und gingen zu den Pferdeställen. Als sie ankamen, spürten sie leichte Schmerzen. Doch die Schmerzen hörten nicht auf sondern wurden noch tausendmal schlimmer.

„Was.....pass.....passiert....m...mit uns.... Harry?" Keuchte Teneb, der sich am Zaun festhalten musste um nicht umzufallen.

„I.....Ich weiß es nicht........." Antwortete Harry. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten nicht loszuschreien. Der Schmerz konnte mit den Schmerzen des Cruciatus verglichen werden. Harry musste sich auch festklammern um nicht umzukippen.

„Ich kann meine.......... Kräfte nicht erreichen."

Als Teneb dies sagte, versuchte Harry auch gleich seine Heilungskräfte zu aktivieren, doch er konnte sie auch nicht erreichen.

„Ich kann sie auch nicht finden." Harry wurde langsam immer panischer.

„Gut, gut, gut............ Wen haben wir den da? Einen Verräter und Abschaum..........."

Harry und Teneb kannten diese Stimme. Beide drehten sich ruckartig zu ihrem Besitzer um.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort ruhte sich schon seit einigen Stunden aus. Er hatte die letzten Tage an dem Buch gearbeitet. Er übersetzte es und versuchte zu entziffern was der große Grindelwald geplant hatte. Er hatte sein Buch mit Fallen und Rätseln gefüllt um andere daran zu hindern seine Entdeckungen zu nutzen.

Plötzlich hörte Voldemort draußen vor seinem Zimmer wie einige seiner Anhänger sich laut unterhielten. Sie werden es wohl nie lernen! Er stand auf und trat aus seinem Zimmer. Im Gang fand er Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy und Avery. Sie stritten sich lautstark.

„Ich muss zu unserem Meister Crabbe!"

„Er ruht sich gerade aus. Du musst warten, Lucius."

„Ich HABE mich ausgeruht bis ich von eurem Geschrei unterbrochen wurde."

Die Vier verbeugten sich tief vor ihm. Voldemort genoss ihre Angst die er deutlich spüren konnte. Er hatte Macht über sie. Er konnte alles mit ihnen machen.

„Wir entschuldigen uns vielmals mein Lord, aber wir haben wichtige Neuigkeiten." Malfoy wagte es schließlich zu sprechen.

„Erzähl."

„Mein Sohn hat mir berichtet dass dieses Schlammblut Granger eines von Grindelwalds Büchern gefunden hat, indem die Öffnung der Höllentore und Djaira erwähnt wird."

„Und Avery?"

„Dumbledore hat es geschafft die Unterstützung der älteren Vampire zu bekommen. Unser Botschafter ist zu spät gekommen und getötet worden. Einige jüngere Vampire wollten uns folgen, aber die Älteren haben ihnen gedroht sie zu vernichten und das hat sie umgestimmt."

„Und was ist mit den Werwölfen?"

„Die sind immer noch unentschlossen. Dumbledores Mann Lupin, hat es geschafft ihr Interesse zu erwecken. Dumbledore hat ihnen einige interessante Versprechungen gemacht..........."

Voldemort blickte finster drein. Nun, er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass der Narr es ihm nicht leicht machen würde. Und dieses Schlammblut, nun hatte sie bewiesen das sie brillant war, zu Schade das sie Muggle geboren worden war. Sie wäre eine kostbare Anhängerin gewesen. Er würde einfach einige seiner Junioranhänger in Hogwarts damit beauftragen sie zu überwachen.

„Gut, diese Informationen sind sehr wertvoll."

Malfoy und Avery fingen an etwas zu lächeln.

„Doch ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn man mich stört! Crucio!"

Mit einer lässigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs belegte er zuerst Avery und dann Malfoy mit dem Zauber. Nicht lange, nur einige Sekunden.

„Ja, mein Lord!"

Sie verneigten sich und verließen schnell das Haus.

„Und ihr." Er wandte sich an die Crabbe und Goyle, seine Wächter. „Seit gefälligst ruhig. Silencio!"

Voldemort stürmte wieder in sein Zimmer und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Er nahm seine Feder und fing an zu schreiben als sie plötzlich in seiner Hand zerbrach. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Irgendjemand spielte mit seiner Magie, er konnte es spüren. Er kannte diese Energie, diese Kraft. Und plötzlich bildete sich in seinem Gesicht ein bösartiges Lächeln.

„POTTER!"

-------------------------------------------------------Fortsetzung folgt-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und wenn ja dann schreibt doch BITTE ein Review............... wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat, dann sagt mir was euch nicht passt, doch wenn es irgendetwas inhaltliches ist, kann ich nichts machen, ich übersetze** **nur g**

**So, VIELEN;VIELEN DANK an meine LIEBEN REVIEWER ........ -euch alle knuddel und mit blumen bewerf-**

**Auxia: Hier hast du das neue Kapitel. Ich hoffe das es dir auch wieder gefallen hat.......... doch wie ich die kenne bestimmt. ggg Warum drohst du mir immer, ich beeil mich doch immer das nächste Kapitel so schnell wie möglich fertig zu bekommen. Weißt du nicht das du mir mit deinen Drohungen immer Angst machst??? ganzeingeschüchtertbin Ach Quatsch, so lange du deine Drohungen nicht war machst, bin ich froh!!! knuddel**

**Fidi-1: Du hast es auch supi gemacht -- du hast mir ein review geschrieben. Mach weiter so!!! ;o)**

**FeederNacht: Dankeschön für dein Review!!! Kam das Kapitel schnell genug??? Hab mich auch beeilt. **

**Flame: Danke!!! Hab mich sehr über dein Review gefreut! thx**

**Jago Talan: Ich weiß zwar nicht ob das Kapitel länger ist als das vorhergehende, doch ich hoffe das du mit der Länge zufrieden bist. Das nächste Kapitel wird genauso lang. Doch eins kann ich dir versprechen, die Kapitel werden auf jedenfall nicht kürzer!!! Gut für dich..... schlecht für......... na ja will mich ja nicht beklagen ;o) Nochmal Danke für dein Review!!!**

**Yanis Tamiem: Ich fürchte, das ich erholt war, hat mich in der Schnelligkeit wie ich übersetzt wenig beeinflusst. schäm Das Kapitel ist auch nur fertig, weil wir Ferien haben und ich net so viel zu tun hab........ Freut mich aber das dir das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat und ich hoffe dass das neue dir auch gefallen hat. Lass es mich wissen. Ach weißt du das du mit Auxia bis jetzt auf Platz eins bist, wer mir die meisten reviews geschrieben hat??? Also lass dich nicht von deinem Platz verdrängen und sag mir fleißig weiter deine Meinung!!! ;o)**

**xerperus: Und dir Danke für dein review!!! Hab mich sehr gefreut.**

**laser-jet: Ich geb dir ne super Übersetzung und du mir ein super Review, oder? Das ist doch ein Deal! ggg **

**Kissymouse: Ja ich frag mich auch manchmal wie ich es immer schaff soviel zu übersetzen......... doch da ich ein super Programm auf dem Computer hat, das mir immer sehr schnell die Wörter übersetzt die ich nicht kenne, klappt das alles eigentlich immer ganz gut!! Ich hoffe auch das mir die Lust irgendwann nicht vergeht, da ja auch noch einige lange! Kapitel zu übersetzen sind, aber schließlich kann ich meine Leser nicht enttäuschen und wenn ich immer schön viele Reviews bekomme, sehe ich bis jetzt auch noch keinen Grund aufzuhören...... also ran an die Tasten, sag ich da nur!!! Übrigens danke für dein Review ;-)**

**kathleen potter: Danke für dein Review. Hab mir bei den Kampfszenen auch Mühe gegeben, war mir aber nicht so sicher, wie sich das halt liest........... aber dir und denn anderen scheint es ja gefallen zu haben. Da war ich ehrlich gesagt sehr erleichtert drüber. g **

**torence: Sorry, dass das kapitel nicht wirklich schneller kam........... und auch nur dank der Herbstferien ist es jetzt schon fertig...... aber ich hoffe trotzdem, das du mit der Schnelligkeit wenigstens etwas zufrieden bist, denn sie es positiv es hätte auch noch länger dauern können :o) Ja Harry und auch Teneb und noch ein paar andere werden in Harrys Welt gehen, das dauert aber noch fünf Kapitel oder so...... da wird es dann auch wieder einigen Trouble geben, ich verrat aber lieber net zu viel......... les einfach immer schön weiter!!! Im original sind bis jetzt schon 24 Kapitel erschienen und es ist noch kein wirkliches ende in sicht........ ich frag mich wo das noch hinführen soll! Thanks für dein Review und ich wird versuchen mich zu beeilen, kann aber wie immer nichts versprechen......... lass dich einfach überraschen und hab etwas Geduld........ ich weiß das ist schwer ;-)) **

**Michael: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review. Schreibst du mir für dieses Kapitel auch eins??? ganzliebschau**

**kevin2: Danke für dein Review!!! Wie hast du das mit dem Latein gemeint. Sorry hab net richtig durchgeblickt. kopfeinzieh **

**Night-Elbin: Es hat wieder lange gedauert, ich weiß doch dafür war es hoffentlich wieder gut, oder??? Wenn ich mich nicht irre habe ich für das letzte Kapitel ( also das vorhergehende) noch länger gebraucht........... Ferien sei dank, das ich jetzt wenigstens schneller war...... Find denen ihre Reaktionen und so auch immer lustig. hihi Ich hab mich über dein review sehr gefreut und hoffe das ich mich über das nächste review auch freuen kann, wenn es denn eines gibt???**

**Little Nadeshiko: und hat sich das mit den zeitfehlern gebessert??? Hab mit extra mühe gegeben!!! ggg nee mal im Ernst ohne dich ( weiß zwar net wie viele Fehler ich in diesem Kapitel gemacht hab) wären es bestimmt mehr Fehler, logisch oder...... mein gott irgendwie schreib ich mist zusammen, das liegt wahrscheinlich am langen vor dem computer sitzen. Meld mich wegen dem neuen kapitel wieder bei dir, aber das habe ich ja schon alles in der email geschrieben.... und danke für dein Review und deine Mühe mir zu helfen dichdafürknuddel**

**Xzana Ninja: ich weiß das es spannend ist aber schneller schaff ich es einfach nicht die immer langen Kapitel zu übersetzen, sorry!!! Das nimmt nämlich immer viel zeit in Anspruch dich ich leider nicht immer zur Verfügung hab..... oder manchmal fehlt mir einfach die Lust, ich hoffe das kannst du verstehen. Sonst hoffe ich natürlich das dir das Kapitel gefallen hat und noch mal danke für dein Review......... :-)**

**Cho: Hast du die lange Wartezeit gut überstanden??? Ich hoffe doch, hab mich auch extra beeilt. Und jetzt hab ich eine schlechte Nachricht für dich das nächste Kapitel kommt garantiert auch nicht schneller Sorry............ aber ich werde mich trotzdem beeilen...... vielen lieben dank für dein review, hab mich sehr darüber gefreut!!!**

**Blackgirl: Tja, man soll doch immer aufhören wenn es am Spannensten ist............. oder so ;-)und es wird noch spannender........ dichärgernwill nee dunkle Zeiten kenn ich net, hatte noch keine zeit die Geschichte zu lesen, hab sie aber schon gesichtet!!! Dann noch mal danke für dein review und ich hoffe dieses Kapitel hat dir auch gefallen........... ich hoffe es war spannend/interessant genug...ggg**

**So geschafft...........**

**Jetzt wünsch ich euch noch eine Gute Nacht oder schönen Tag, je nachdem wie spät es ist.**

**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel wink**

**Eure Sweet Wanda**


	16. Gift und Bindung

_Hi Leute es geht weiter............. nachdem ich eure lieben reviews noch mal durchgelesen hab, musst ich das neue Kapitel heut noch hochladen, ich konnte nicht anders obwohl ich eigentlich Mathe lernen müsste............... Schreiben morgen nämlich ne Arbeit und ich kann wie immer nichts......... wein aber wenn ihr mir wieder sooooooo liebe Reviews schreibt dann weiß ich ja das es sich gelohnt hat, lieber am Computer zu sitzen und euch eine Freude zu machen als Mathe zu pauken........_

_Ich hör jetzt mal auf mit rumlabbern und wünsch euch viel Spass mit dem Kapitel._

_Achja noch vielen Dank an Little Nadeshiko fürs Beta lesen_ **knuddel**

**Und mir gehört nichts von dieser Geschichte. **

_So jetzt geht's aber wirklich los _

_3._

_2._

_1._

_**Kapitel 15**_

„Was.....pass.....passiert....m...mit uns.... Harry?" keuchte Teneb, der sich am Zaun festhalten musste um nicht umzufallen.

„I.....Ich weiß es nicht.........", antwortete Harry. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten nicht loszuschreien. Der Schmerz konnte mit den Schmerzen des Cruciatus verglichen werden. Harry musste sich auch festklammern um nicht umzukippen.

„Ich kann meine.......... Kräfte nicht erreichen."

Als Teneb dies sagte, versuchte Harry seine Heilungskräfte zu aktivieren, doch auch er konnte sie nicht erreichen.

„Ich kann sie auch nicht finden." Harry wurde langsam immer panischer.

„Gut, gut, gut............ Wen haben wir den da? Den Verräter und den Abschaum..........."

Harry und Teneb kannten diese Stimme. Beide drehten sich ruckartig zu ihrem Besitzer um.

-------------------------------------------------------

Keuchend lehnten beide am Zaun und versuchten den qualvollen Schmerzen nicht nachzugeben. Dennoch versuchten sie aufrecht zu stehen, was ihnen aber weniger gelang. Sie waren so wütend, ihre Blicke hätten Steine zum Schmelzen bringen können.

„Garth", zischte Harry wütend und legte seinen ganzen Hass in dieses Wort.

„Sehr gut Mensch. Du bist in der Lage dich an einen Namen zu erinnern."

„Was hast du mit uns gemacht?" brachte Teneb gerade so noch heraus, bevor er wegen der Schmerzen fast zusammenbrach.

Garth wurde noch wütender, wenn dies überhaupt möglich war.

„Nichts was du nicht verdient hast, Verräter!"

Seine kleine Clique, die hinter ihm stand, kam bei diesen Worten gefährlich näher.

Garth ging geradewegs auf Harry und Teneb zu und spielte dabei mit einem Dolch, den er in der Hand hielt.

„Das kann das Genie, das die ganze Sache ausgeheckt hat, euch vielleicht besser erklären."

Mit einer leichten Bewegung seiner Hand, befahl er Vlad näher zu kommen.

„Es ist einfach........... Ihr werdet verblüfft sein, was man mit ein paar Tropfen einen Trankes alles anrichten kann............... Habt ihr schon mal von dem Finite Trank und dem Dolorais Gift gehört?" Die Frage war nur beiläufig gestellt worden aber man konnte trotzdem ein überhebliches Schimmern in den Augen des Elfen sehen.

Harry erbleichte als er das hörte. Natürlich kannte sie. Arxeren hatte ihm auch Unterricht in Zaubertränke gegeben. Für Harry war klar, dass er nie ein Meister auf diesem Gebiet sein würde, doch so ein hoffnungsloser Fall, wie der für den ihn Snape immer gehalten hat, war er nicht. Er war fähig die meisten nützlichen Tränke zu brauen. Nur bei den schwierigeren, wie dem Wolfsbanntrank, hatte er noch viele Probleme. Dazu hatte er noch die wichtigsten Grundlagen gelernt, wie welche Zutaten für welchen Trank gebraucht wurden. Er hatte ein relativ gutes Grundwissen über gute aber auch über gefährliche oder tödliche Zaubertränke.

„Das habt ihr nicht getan!"

Beide Tränke waren Dunkle Magie: der Finite Trank wurde von einem hochmütigem Magier erfunden, der zu Merlins Zeiten gelebt hatte. Der Trank hemmt die Magischen Fähigkeiten einer Person für zehn Stunden und schwächt die Person für mindestens noch einen Tag. Das Dolorais Gift dagegen war bekannt dafür dass es die gleichen Schmerzen wie der Cruciatus auslöst. Das Gift erreicht jeden Nerv im Körper und lässt dadurch das Opfer Qualen leiden.

„Natürlich haben wir das! Was denkt ihr denn? Denkt ihr, dass ihr ungestraft davon kommt, nachdem ihr uns auf dem Turnier so erniedrigt habt? Sollten wir euch vielleicht sogar gratulieren?" zischte Chrisianne ärgerlich.

„Wir haben fair gewonnen!" fauchte Harry, während er immer noch gegen die Schmerzen kämpfte.

„Das interessiert uns aber nicht!" antwortete Ribor. „Wie konntest du überhaupt gewinnen? Du bist Abschaum! Du bist machtlos!"

Nun dauerte es Garth wohl langsam zu lange, denn er trat zu Harry und schnitt ihn mit dem Dolch in die Wange. Harry konnte sich nicht wehren. Er hatte schon alle Hände voll zu tun nicht umzufallen und deswegen konnte er Garth auch nicht wegschuppsen.

„Und wenn du es bis jetzt nicht warst........... dann bist du es zumindest jetzt!" Flüsterte Garth Harry zu.

„Wegen dem Eid den wir abgelegt haben, kann ich dich nicht töten, das hab ich nach unserer letzten Begegnung begriffen."

Seltsamerweise beruhigte dies Harry nicht im Geringsten. Er wurde durch diese Tatsache nur noch unberuhigter.

„Aber du wirst für das, was du uns angetan hast, bezahlen." erzählte Garth weiter.

Ein wahnsinniges Glitzern war nun in seinen Augen zu erkennen.

„Ursprünglich war das hier gedacht um euch zu bestrafen weil ihr uns erniedrigt habt, aber jetzt werden wir euch davon abzuhalten unsere Namen zu bekommen!"

Harry schaute etwas verwirrt nach Garths Worten.

Er versuchte sich auf Teneb zu konzentrieren und ihm eine Nachricht zu schicken.

_Teneb? Was meint er damit? _

Ein schwacher Gedanke antwortete ihm.

Ich habe nicht die kleinste Idee worüber er redet........ Aber anscheinend hat niemand von ihnen seinen Powernamen gefunden. Und wenn das wahr ist, dann heißt das, dass niemand von ihnen mit einem Drachen gebunden wird......

Als er Tenebs Antwort bekam, dachte er sofort an seine letzte Begegnung mit dem Sowaroc. Eigentlich dachte Harry nur an dessen Worte: '_Jedoch sei dir sicher dass kein Drache mit Leuten gebunden werden will, die für das verantwortlich sind.' _Harry sandte es zu Teneb und hoffte das die Nachricht ihn erreicht.

_Sie verdienen das. _Kam die schwache Antwort nach einigen Sekunden.

Vielleicht, aber ich glaube wir sollten uns vielleicht mehr Gedanken über unsere jetzige Situation machen.......

Während ihres Gesprächs hatten Garth und seine Freunde Harry und Teneb umzingelt.

„ Weißt du was Mensch? Du wirst dafür teuer bezahlen. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass kein Drache dich wählen wird. Denn welcher Drache will schon einen Menschen als Partner der nicht kämpfen kann?" Aus Garths Stimme konnte man deutlich seine Wut und seine bösen Absichten heraus hören.

„Was meinst du damit?" stotterte Teneb.

„Ganz einfach, wie willst du denn kämpfen können, wenn du nicht stehen kannst?"

Zur gleichen Zeit, neigten sich Ribor und Garth zu ihnen und bevor Harry oder Teneb reagieren konnte, spürten beide scheußliche Schmerzen in ihren Beinen.

Diesmal konnten sie sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und fielen zu Boden. Doch weder Teneb noch Harry sagten etwas oder fingen an zu schreien. Dieses Vergnügen wollten sie ihnen nicht geben.

Ein metallischer Geschmack breitete sich in Harrys Mund aus, als er sich vor Schmerz in die Zunge biss.

Schließlich schafften sie es nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben und wurden ohnmächtig.

---------------------------------------------------

- Ihr werde ihnen dafür die Haut über die Ohren ziehen! -

Harry erwachte und fühlte sich etwas benommen. Es war seltsam, er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie er in die geistige Ebene gelangt war. Was war überhaupt passiert?

- Diese kleinen Dummköpfe! Das werden sie noch bereuen! -

Harry's Gedanken wurden langsam wieder klarer und schließlich bemerkte er Arxeren, der vor ihm wütend hin und her rannte.

- Harry, du bist wach! Wie fühlst du dich? – seine Wut war verflogen, stattdessen wirkte Arxeren sehr besorgt.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf um richtig wach zu werden und blickte hoch zu seinem Wächter.

_Ich fühl mich so als wäre irgendetwas Riesiges über mich drüber gerollt. _

- Kein Wunder bei dem was dir passiert ist. – Sagte der Geist. Arxeren wurde wieder wütend, das konnte Harry deutlich erkennen.

Plötzlich konnte sich Harry wieder an das Geschehene erinnern. Zorn erfüllte ihn. Doch er zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. Er hatte noch nicht die Kraft für sinnlose Wutanfälle.

_Was haben sie mit uns gemacht? Wie geht es Teneb? _

- Außer das sie euch vergiftet haben? -

_Ja. _

- Du wirst es nicht mögen. Sie haben einige eurer Sehnen zerschnitten und................... -

Harry war wie betäubt. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

_Sie haben WAS! _Doch er erholte sich etwas von dem anfänglichem Schock. _Nein, vergiss diese Frage. Wie viel Schaden haben sie angerichtet? _

- Sie haben deine Achillessehnen, deine Kniesehnen und die Sehnen deines Handgelenks beschädigt. -

Harry atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.Dieses Mal würde er ihnen nicht verzeihen. Er würde ihnen schon noch zeigen was es hieß sich mit ihm anzulegen.

_Warum? Ich meine ich werde doch in der Lage sein mich selbst zu heilen, wenn dieser Finite Trank nicht mehr wirkt. _

Arxeren zappelte etwas.

- Nun, an was für Folgen des Dolorais Giftes kannst du dich noch erinnern? Außer den höllischen Schmerzen meine ich. -

Es lässt den Körper sich schwer erholen und deshalb kann es eine Woche dauern bis man sich wieder richtig fit fühlt.

- Da gibt es noch etwas, das nicht so bekannt ist über das Gift. Die Verletzungen, die einem zugefügt werden, während das Gift wirkt, kann man nicht mit Magie heilen.

_Aber das heißt ich werde für mein ganzes Leben...... ja wie soll ich es nennen..... behindert sein? Durchtrennte Sehnen heilen nicht von alleine! Und was ist mit Teneb? _Harry versuchte seine Verzweiflung unter Kontrolle zu halten.

- Ihm geht es genauso. -

Harry schlug die Hände über den Kopf.

_Was werden wir tun, Arxeren? Gibt es denn keinen anderen Weg uns zu heilen? _

_Das hab ich auch schon gefragt. _sagte jemand Anderes.

Harry drehte sich um und sah Teneb und Kaelia näher kommen.

Beide Wächter schauten sich an. Anscheinend zögerten sie darauf wirklich zu antworten.

- Es gibt einen Weg, aber den werdet ihr erst nach der Bindung lernen können. Wir können euch noch nicht mehr erzählen. -

_Die Bindung? Doch wie werden wir in der Lage sein mit einem Drachen gebunden zu werden, wenn wir nicht einmal die Höhle erreichen können? _Teneb war verwirrt deswegen.

- Dabei können wir euch helfen. - Antwortete Kaelia.

-Ja. – sagte Arxeren. – Kaelia und ich werden eure Verletzungen empfindungslos machen, so dass ihr keine Schmerzen habt. Wir werden sie auch fixieren, damit sie sich nicht verschlmmern. Dann werdet ihr in der Lage sein euch mit Hilfe eures Elementes selbst fortzubewegen. –

_Okay, vielen Dank euch beiden. _

Kaelia schenkte dem jungen Zauberer ein Lächeln.

- Das haben wir doch gern gemacht! Und diese _kleinen dummen Kinder _werden noch ihr blaues Wunder erleben. – Jetzt schaute Kaelia nicht mehr freundlich aus sondern eher beängstigend. – Jetzt haben wir aber noch ein anderes Problem. Ihr erinnert euch an den Finite Trank, den sie euch verabreicht haben? – Teneb und Harry nickten und Kaelia sprach weiter. – Der Trank wird noch bis nach der Bindung anhalten, doch ihr müsst eure Kräfte erreichen können. Also müsst ihre diese Blockade, die eure Kräfte umgibt, aufheben, aber dieses Mal können wir euch nicht in die magische Ebene bringen. Wir wären das letzte Mal fast bemerkt worden und es wäre einfach zu riskant diese Reise noch mal zu unternehmen. -

- Da hast du vollkommen Recht. – stimme ihr Arxeren sofort zu.

_Wie können wir es dann schaffen? _

Sofort fingen die beiden Drachen an ihnen zu erklären was genau sie zu tun hatten.

- Habt ihr alles verstanden? – fragte Arxeren sie als sie geendet hatten.

_Ich denke schon. _antwortete Harry.

- Also hast du tatsächlich ein Gehirn?-

Harry versteckte ein Lächeln. Wenn Arxeren schon wieder Scherze machen konnte, so lahm sie auch waren, dann schien die Welt doch schon fast wieder in Ordnung zu sein.

_Ich fasse das jetzt einfach als Kompliment auf, Arxeren. Gut, ich denke wir müssen jetzt gehen........ _

Harry konzentrierte sich auf seinen Körper, der darauf langsam zu verblassen begann. Doch er hörte noch genau Arxerens Antwort.

- Das war kein Kompliment. -

-----------------------------------------------

Schließlich war er wieder in der _richtigen Welt._ Harry war sehr dankbar, dass er die Schmerzen nicht spüren konnte, weil er sie bestimmt nicht ertragen hätte.

Schnell trat er in eine Lichttrance und konzentrierte sich auf Teneb. Nach ein paar Minuten hatten sie sich schließlich gefunden. Mit einer Leichtigkeit, die von dem vielen üben kam, verbanden sie ihre Geister.

_Möchtest du zuerst gehen? _Fragte Harry.__

_Nein Danke..... _

_Danke für dein Vertrauen. _

_Immer doch! _

_Okay, dann geh ich mal zuerst..... _

Sie fingen beide an leise singen und tauchten in Harrys Geist ein. Dort suchten sie dann nach der Blockade. Da sie ihre Kräfte nicht benutzen konnten, mussten sie nur mit ihren Willen und ihren geistigen Fähigkeiten arbeiten. Schließlich fanden ihre verbundenen Geister die Blockade. Über Harrys Kraftzentrum lag ein gräulich schimmernder Schleier. Vorsichtig, fingen Harry und Teneb jetzt an, an dem Schleier zu zerren. Dann zogen sie etwas aus dem Schleier das aussah wie ein Faden. Stück für Stück, bekam Harry seine Kraft wieder. Und schließlich hatten sie es geschafft den ganzen Schleier zu entfernen. (A/Ü: Fragt mich bitte nicht wie sie das gemacht haben. Dann nahmen sie die verdorbene Energie und verwickelten sie zu einem Knäuel und pressten es langsam zusammen. Letztendlich zerdrückten sie es bis nichts mehr von der Energie übrig war.

_Jetzt bist du dran! _

Dieses Mal würde es einfacher werden, denn Harry hatte jetzt Zugang zu seinen Kräften, egal wie schwach sie auch waren.

Sie benutzten dieselbe Methode wie bei Harry und fingen an nach dem Schleier Ausschau zu halten. Sie fanden ihn schließlich und gingen genauso vor, wie schon einige Minuten zuvor. Endlich hatten sie es geschafft.

_Fertig! _seufzte der junge Zauberer.

_Dann lass uns zurückgehen. _schlug Teneb vor.

_Dann nichts wie los! _

Sie waren schon dabei sich wieder zu teilen, als Harry etwas Seltsames sah.

_Teneb? Hast du eine andere Blockade um dich aufgebaut? _

_Nein, warum? _

_Schau dir das mal an! _

Die zwei verbundenen Geister schauten zu dem wichtigsten magischen Zentrum des jungen Elfen.

_Was ist das denn? _Teneb klang total verblüfft.__

_Sagen wir....... _Antwortete Harry, während er das schwarz-grüne Netz über dem Zentrum untersuchte_. Es sieht aus als ob es sich ernähren würde von dem Zentrum...... Ist das normal? _

_Nein, nein...... _

_Hast du irgendeine Idee wer die Blockade angebracht haben könnte? _

_Können wir herausfinden wer es war? _

_Nicht bevor wir unsere ganzen Kräfte wieder haben........... Na ja jedenfalls müssen wir das Netz zerstören.... _

_Hast du schon überprüft ob du diese Blockade auch hast? _

_Nein. _

_Dann müssen wir mal nachschauen. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. _

Es war keine große Überraschung als sie die gleiche Blockade auch bei Harry fanden.

_Nun ich glaube wir müssen Arxeren und Kaelia fragen. Ich möchte nämlich kein Risiko eingehen, so kurz vor der Bindung. Außerdem ist unsere Situation schon schlimm genug. _sagte Teneb schließlich.

Harry stimmte ihm zu und sie fingen mit der Teilung an.

Nur wenige Sekunden später waren Beide wieder in ihrem richtigen Körper.

-------------------------------------------------------

Harry blinzelte einige Male. Dann versuchte er mit Hilfe seiner Hände seine Augen vor dem grellen Licht zu schützen, doch seine Hände reagierten nicht.

- Hör auf damit Harry, so wirst du die Wunden noch verschlimmern! -

Arxerens Schrei erschreckte ihn und plötzlich konnte er sich wieder an die Ereignisse der letzten Tage erinnern.

- Das Gift wird schon etwas schwächer. Ich betäube die Wunden und verhindere, dass sie schlimmer werden oder sich entzünden. -

_Danke. _Sagte Harry, er war immer noch etwas groggy.

- Kannst du dich daran erinnern über was wir geredet haben? -

_Yeah. _

- Gut, ich muss nun gehen. Ich kann für die Wunden nun nichts mehr tun. Jetzt müssen wir erst mal abwarten. -

_Danke noch mal Arxeren. _

- Keine Ursache. Ich denke das Ding, das du Gehirn nennst, hat nun endlich registriert dass ich dein Wächter bin. Das heißt derjenige der auf dich aufpasst und beschützt. -

_Du weißt das ich hoffnungslos bin! Und das ist der Grund warum du mich so magst! _

- Bereite dich vor und vergiss nicht auf die Wunden aufzupassen, du unerträgliches Gör. -

Arxeren ging und Harry wandte sich zu Teneb.

„Nun, lass uns mal ausprobieren ob wir uns von allein fortbewegen können......."

Harry fing an sich auf sein Element zu konzentrieren während Teneb das gleiche tat. Die ganze Zeit, riefen sie leise nach ihren Pferden.

Die zwei Hengste kamen zu ihnen, als sie es geschafft hatten mit Hilfe ihres Elementes aufzustehen. So belasteten sie ihre Wunden nicht. Sie hatten zwar noch einige Schwierigkeiten mit ihren Elementen, da ihre Kräfte und ihre Körper noch von den Giften geschwächt waren, aber es war kein großes Problem.

Langsam trugen die Pferde sie zu ihrem Versteck auf dem Kliff. Harry und Teneb hatten ihre Kleidung für die Zeremonie dort versteckt. Wenn sie die Kleidung in ihrem Schlafsaal gelassen hätten, wäre das wie eine Einladung für Garth und die Anderen sie zu beschädigen. Die Bindung würde heute Nachmittag stattfinden.

Also hatten sie noch drei Stunden um sich dafür fertig zu machen. Zuerst, entfernten sie die Bandagen, die sie angelegt hatten bevor sie ihre Pferde bestiegen hatten. Da sie nicht in der Lage waren auf die Pferde zu springen, mussten Shadow und Myst sich hinknien. So konnten sie leicht aufsteigen.

Harry konnte ein Zusammenzucken nicht verhindern als er das Ausmaß der Verletzungen sah. Er konnte hören wie Teneb ungläubig keuchte. Sie hatten wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Die Sehnen waren komplett durchtrennt, sodass wenig Hoffnung auf Heilung bestand, erst recht nicht ohne magische Hilfe. Wenn es auf Muggle Weise heilen sollte würden Narben zurückbleiben. Da zu kam noch dass Harry und Teneb nie mehr ihre komplette Kondition zurück bekommen und einige ihrer Fähigkeiten verlieren würden. Die Sehnen könnten keine großen Anstrengungen mehr ertragen.

Nun zumindest das würde Harry nicht davon abhalten es ihnen heimzuzahlen.

_Lass aber einige für mich übrig. _

Harry lächelte als er Tenebs Bemerkung hörte. Dann nahm er einen Erste Hilfe Kasten den er immer bei sich hatte falls er sich beim Training verletzt. Er war nicht in der Lage seine Hände zu benutzen also musste er auf die Telekinese zurückgreifen. Er nahm sterile Bandagen, Schienend die man unsichtbar machen konnte, Desinfektionszeug und andere Sachen. In der folgenden Stunde reinigten und verbanden sie die Wunden neu. Das alles taten sie mit Hilfe von Telekinese oder ihrem Element.

„Endlich geschafft!" Verkündigte Teneb.

„Ich auch." Sagte Harry. „Jetzt haben wir noch zwei Stunden um zu essen, uns auszuruhen, uns anzuziehen und dort hin zu gehen." Ergänzte er, nachdem er auf seine Uhr geschaut hatte. Sie schafften es irgendwie etwas zu essen und ruhten sich danach noch eine halbe Stunde aus.

„Wir sollten uns vielleicht langsam fertig machen, wir haben nur noch eine Stunde Zeit." sagte Teneb plötzlich.

„Ja, genau aber trink zuerst das hier." Mit einem kleinen ungefährlichen Feuerstoß warf Harry Teneb ein kleines Fläschchen zu. Teneb fing es mit Hilfe einer kleinen Wolke auf und schaute den Trank verwirrt an.

„Stärkungstrank. Hält für zwei bis drei Stunden an." erklärte Harry. Dann trank er selber welchen und wartete darauf, dass die Wirkung einsetzt.

Zehn Sekunden später spürte er wie seine Kräfte zurückkamen und mit einer kleinen Bewegung seiner Hand beorderte er sein Outfit für die Zeremonie her. Harry konzentrierte sich stark auf die Kleidung vor sich und wollte dass sie an ihm erschienen. Er brauchte dafür einige Minuten schaffte es aber doch noch sich komplett anzuziehen. Er trug nun eine enganliegende schwarze Hose und schwarze Stiefel. Dazu ein weißes langärmliges Shirt, welches Ähnlichkeit hatte mit den noblen Oberteilen die zur Zeit Ludwigs XIV sehr beliebt waren. Über dem Hemd trug Harry eine ärmellose karminrote Robe mit einem hohen roten Kragen. Auf der Robe liefen von Harrys Hals zu seiner linken Schulter eine Reihe goldener Knöpfe. Die ganze Robe war aus einem Material hergestellt das aussah wie Seide. Auf der Robe waren noch goldene Fäden, die ein kompliziertes Muster ergaben. Der Kragen war mit Runen bestickt. Die Robe ging bis zu seinen Knien, sie hatte an beiden Seiten einen Schlitz der an der Hüfte anfing. Der Saum war mit denselben Runen wie der Kragen und mit den Namen der neun Drachen in der Schrift der Elfen bestickt. Harrys Schwerter hingen an einem Gürtel, der das Outfit komplett machte. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Harry sehen das Teneb sich auch anzog und so wartete er auf ihn. Als Teneb auch fertig war, nahmen beide ihre restlichen Waffen und legten sie an. Dann rüsteten sie noch ihre Pferde aus. Sie hatten sich für die Pferde extra Mühe gegeben und eine komplette, feierliche Ausrüstung entworfen. Die Sattel glänzten im Licht und waren mit Edelsteinen dekoriert, die Satteldecken waren fein bestickt. Zügel und Trense waren aus feinstem Leder hergestellt und mit Elfenbein und Kristallstaub bedeckt. Harry und Teneb hatten die Hufe der Pferde in letzter Zeit sehr gut gepflegt, das Fell der Beiden und Mähne und Schweif glänzten seidig und schimmerten leicht im Wind. Myst und Shadow trugen ihre Köpfe hoch als ob sie sich vorführen wollten.

Harry lächelte etwas als er Shadow so sah. Dann schaute er auf die Uhr.

„Wir haben noch 30 Minuten."

„Gut, ich würde sagen wir machen uns jetzt schon auf den Weg, denn ich denke dass wir unsere Zeit brauchen werden."

„Okay."

„Und wenn jetzt einer von ihnen wieder irgendetwas macht, dann werde ich sofort zurückschlagen. Mich kümmert es dann wenig, was dann passieren wird. Sie werden mir sowieso nicht entkommen. Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist und ich einen Weg gefunden habe meine Verletzungen zu heilen, dann schwöre ich dass Garth und die Anderen es noch bereuen werden sich jemals mit mir angelegt zu haben."

Die kalte Wut hinter diesen Worten, ließ Teneb kurz erschaudern. Die Dunkle Seite von Harry verunsicherte ihn etwas und in Momenten wie diesen war er sehr froh, dass er auf Harrys Seite war. Außerdem hatten sie es verdient.

„Lass mir welche übrig......."

Harry schaute zu Teneb.

„Natürlich."

Sie benötigten 20 Minuten um zur Höhle zu gelangen. Ihre Pferde liefen in einem bequemen Tempo, sodass ihre Wunden sich nicht verschlimmerten. Bevor sie eintraten, erneuerten sie ihre Bandagen. Sie wollten nicht dass irgendjemand sie sehen konnte, deshalb legten sie noch einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber über sie.

„Nun lass uns jetzt gehen." Flüsterte Harry. Er ließ sein Element wie einen Heiligenschein um sich herum flattern während Teneb sich selbst mit herumwirbelndem Rauch umhüllte. Der Rauch war ein kleiner Trick, den er selbst erfunden hatte.

Die zwei Hengste fielen in einen feierlichen und regelmäßigen Schritt als sie den Platz betraten.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sie gingen in die Höhle und alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet. Mit Hilfe ihres Elements stiegen sie von ihren Pferden ab und gingen zu den anderen Daryns. Harry warf Garth einen eisigen und verächtlichen Blick zu. Teneb und Harry waren die letzten und nach einigen stillen Minuten stand Demenor von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Daryns, ihr habt alle Prüfungen erfolgreich gemeistert. Ihr habt gestern eure wahren Namen erhalten. Ihr kennt die Werte unseres Ordens und habt sie pflichtbewusst eingehalten. Das alles hat uns sehr stolz gemacht."

_Ist er blind oder einfach nur gutgläubig und naiv?_ Fragte Harry.

_Ich denke er ist blind........ _Teneb klang etwas bitter.

„Ich möchte jetzt keine großen Reden schwingen, denn ich weiß wie eifrig ihr darauf seid euren Partner zu bekommen. Der Drache, der euch ausgesucht hat, wird nicht nur eurer Partner sein. Nein, er wird auch eurer Kamerad, eurer Vertrauter und eurer Freund sein. Nichts kann verglichen werden mit so einer Beziehung, so einer Stufe des Vertrauens. Am Ende dieses Tages werdet ihr euren Platz gefunden haben und morgen werden ihr dann nach Horevald reiten, zusammen mit euren Lehrern, euren Mentoren und mit mir. Mit uns werden noch einige Vertreter der Drachenreiter kommen. In Horevald werdet ihr dann dem König Enrys eure Treue und eure Unterstützung versprechen. Das reicht für jetzt, lasst uns mit der Bindung beginnen!"

_Von. Was. Handelt. Dieses. Versprechen? _

Harrys Ton klang kalt, ein Zeichen von unterdrücktem Ärger.

_Ich erkläre es dir später, bitte....... _

_Okay, aber du hast besser eine gute Erklärung dafür.......... _

Hintereinander erreichten sie die neun Statuen, die in der Höhle errichtet worden sind. Jede einzelne Statue repräsentiert einen Drachen.

Harry und Teneb waren wegen ihres Athar Titels die Letzten die bei den Statuen ankamen. Wenn sie eine Show machen wollten, sollten sie es besser zusammen machen und deshalb liefen sie mit synchronen Schritten zu der ersten Statue.

Sie konnten Effilin sehen, wie er sie stoppen wollte, doch Demenor hielt ihn zurück. Zusammen hielten sie vor der ersten Statue an. Die Statue stellte Altaïr dar, einen Azurean.

Sie ignorierten sie Blicke der Anderen und den schwachen Schmerz, den auch ihre Wächter nicht hemmen konnten. Langsam fielen sie auf die Knie, zogen ihre Schwerter und hielten sie über ihre Köpfe. Während sie das Rituallied und das verbindliche Versprechen für die Drachen sangen, legten sie die Schwerter auf den Boden vor die Statuen. Plötzlich waren sie umringt von einem behaglichen aber blendenden Licht, welches langsam verblasste. Die anderen Daryns hatten alle nur ein schwaches Leuchten oder ein einfaches Licht geschafft. Wenn die Zuschauer noch einen Beweis für ihre Kräfte gebraucht hätten, war das der Beste gewesen.

Als sie die Beiden letzten Statuen, einen Emnag und ein Sowaroc erreichten, füllten sie einen kleinen Stich in ihrem Rücken. Sie ignorierten die wiederaufkommenden Schmerzen und knieten sich vor sie. Dann wiederholten sie das Gleiche wie bei den anderen Statuen und wieder umgab die beiden ein blendend helles Licht, ähnlich das der Sonne. Teneb und Harry standen schließlich wieder auf aber nicht ohne einige Schwierigkeiten. Denn durch die andauernde Benutzung ihres Elements und der Telekinese waren ihre Körper wieder etwas geschwächt trotz des Stärkungstrankes. Sie gingen wieder zu ihrem Platz zurück und warteten darauf, dass die Zeremonie weiterging.

Demenor schüttelte etwas mit dem Kopf und stand schließlich von seinem Stuhl auf. Dann hob er seine Arme.

„Ich rufe die Kräfte der Drachen, denn diese jungen Leute haben bewiesen dass sie würdig sind und suchen nun ihr Gleiches. Drachen, hört meinen Ruf und antwortet auf mein Gebet."

Plötzlich erschienen Lichter und diese fingen an sich zusammeln. Die Lichter bestanden aus mehreren Farben und Strukturen und keine davon war gemixt.

- Zeit zum angeben_. -_

_Hast du nicht gesagt, dass du dich aus der Sache hier raus hältst? _

Arxeren antwortete nicht mehr.

Während Harry von Arxeren abgelenkt war, hatten die Lichter Formen von Reptilienkörpern gebildet und mit einer Explosion von Farben, die einem Feuerwerk sehr ähnlich war, erschienen die Drachen. Harry fand die Show und den Anblick der Drachen atemberaubend. Vor ihnen standen ein Firelans, zwei Dewat, zwei Quear, ein Windscan, zwei Duskers, zwei Azureans, zwei Dawnris und natürlich ein Sowaroc und ein Emnag. Einige Zuschauer konnten ihre Überraschung nicht verbergen als die letzten beiden Drachen erschienen. Einige andere fingen an zu flüstern um zu erraten wer von den Daryns solch einen Partner verdient hätte.

Der Sowaroc trat schließlich vor.

- Wir haben euren Ruf gehört und sind ihm gefolgt. -

„Wir bedanken uns für euer Erscheinen." Antwortete Demenor.

Der Drache drehte seinen goldenen Kopf zu den Daryns und schaute jeden genau an. Bei Harry und Teneb verweilte er etwas länger als bei den Anderen.

- Haben alle bewiesen dass sie würdig sind? -

„Das haben sie."

- Dann lasst die Bindung beginnen. -

Demenor nickte.

„Daryns! Kommt näher!"

Alle gehorchten und traten näher zu Demenor. Dann stellten sie sich wieder in eine Reihe.

„Heute werden ihr euren Status als Daryns verlieren und um dies zu kennzeichnen wird eurer Zeichen entfernt und durch das Zeichen eures Partners ersetzt. Dies gibt euch dann das Recht euch Drachenreiter zu nennen."

Er ging der Reihe nach zu jedem Schüler und legte seine Hand auf dessen Stirn. Harry war der letzte in der Reihe und als Demenor vor ihm stand war er angespannt. Er fühlte die Hand des Elfen an seiner Stirn und gleichzeitig ein leichtes Prickeln. Während Demenor seine Hand zurückzog, sah er Harry direkt in die Augen.

„Wir müssen reden." sagte er einfach.

„Vielleicht müssen Sie, aber ich sehe keinen Grund dazu." Antwortete Harry kalt. „Da gibt es nichts, über das es sich zu reden lohnt."

Demenor schaute weg. Er vermied es in die smaragdgrünen Augen zu schauen, die so voller Verachtung und Vorwürfen waren. Dann seufzte er, was auch immer falsch gelaufen war, es hatte die Chance den Men........ nein Harry auf seine Seite zu bringen gleich null gemacht.

Doch er hatte jetzt an andere Sachen zu denken und er wandte sich wieder dem eigentlichen Geschehen zu.

„Dreht euch um und kniet vor denen nieder, die euer Schicksal entscheiden." Verkündete er lächelnd. Nach so vielen Jahren fand er das hochtrabende Ritual immer noch irgendwie amüsant.

Bald warteten die Daryns auf das Urteil der Drachen.

Inir war als erstes dran.

Der Sowaroc ging zu ihm und schaute ihm geradewegs in die Augen. Sein Blick schien Inir regelrecht zu durchdringen.

- Impulsiv und manchmal etwas leichtsinnig. Du bleibst deiner Überzeugung immer treu, doch sei vorsichtig dass du Loyalität und Engstirnigkeit nicht vermischst.............. doch du bist würdig. – Er wandte sich an die anderen Drachen. – Wer will ihn als seinen Partner? -

Nach einigen Sekunden trat ein Quear nach vorn.

- Ich will. -

Der Drache ging zu Inir und senkte seinen Kopf auf die Höhe seines zukünftigen Partners. Dann schauten sich beide in die Augen und plötzlich waren sie von einem braunen Licht umgeben. Das Licht verblasste nach wenigen Sekunden und Inir sah auf einmal entzückt aus. Seine Markierung war jetzt an der rechten Schläfe und Harry bemerkte dass seine Robe nun Ärmel hatte, die an Inirs Handgelenk einen samtartigen Saum besaß, der leicht im Licht flackerte. Demenor lief zu den Beiden und verneigte sich vor dem Drachen als Zeichen seines Dankes.

„Willkommen Inir." Sagte er schließlich lächelnd.

Jetzt war der Emnag an der Reihe Kobalt zu beurteilen.

- Du bist unentschlossen aber du musst dich bald entscheiden, Kleiner. Doch bist du loyal zu den Leuten, denen du vertraust. – Sie schien ein Loch in Kobalts Kopf zu bohren so starrte sie ihn an.

- Wer will ihn zu seinem Partner? -

Dieses Mal meldete sich ein Dewat. In diesem Schema ging es weiter. Opheria bekam einen Dusker als Partner. Arnelle und Malisa hatten einige Probleme. Bei ihnen war die Einschätzung der Drachen weniger positiv und deshalb dauerte es bei ihnen auch etwas länger bis sich ein Drache dazu entschied sie zu wählen. Schließlich bekam Arnelle einen Dawnris als Partner und Malisa wurde mit einem kleinen Azurean gebunden.

Dann war Garth an der Reihe, als ein Dusker zu ihm kam um ihn einzuschätzen.

Der Magis setzte sich gerade hin und schaute selbstgefällig zu dem Sowaroc hinüber. Er hatte dabei ein sicheres Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

Zwei Minuten vergingen in völliger Stille, als der Drache plötzlich seinen Kopf schüttelte.

- Du bist nicht würdig........... Ich werde dir meine Einschätzung ersparen........... -

Die Reaktion auf diese wenigen Wörter kam einer Explosion gleich. Alle schienen geschockt und sehr erstaunt zu sein.

Auch Garth sah geschockt und ungläubig zu dem Drachen empor. Alle Selbstgefälligkeit war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Stattdessen nahm sein Gesicht einen seltsamen Grauton an, ein Zeichen dass Garth äußerst wütend war.

„W-Was?"

- Du bist nicht würdig. – Wiederholte der Drache nur.

Erneute Stille legte sich über alle Anwesenden, als ihnen klar wurde was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Garth stand wie angewurzelt da und schaute den Drachen ungläubig an. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Der Drache drehte sich ungerührt um und lief wieder zu seinem Platz.

Nun war Vlad an der Reihe und ein Dawnris kam zu ihm. Diesmal dauerte die Entscheidung des Drachens nur wenige Sekunden.

- Du bist nicht würdig. -

„Was? Was? WAS?" Vlad wurde immer hysterischer, doch den Drachen kümmerte dies recht wenig. Der Dawnris wandte sich an Xjahl, der zitternd neben Vlad stand.

- Genauso wie du! – Sagte er zu Vlad. – Oder du.- Sagte er an Chrisianne gewandt. – Und du bist auch nicht würdig.- meinte er zu Ribor.

Die fünf Ex- Daryns starrten den Drachen an. Diese........... diese übergroße Eidechse hatte alle ihre Träume zerstört! Das konnte doch nicht sein! Sie hatte nicht das Recht dazu!

Ohne noch einmal darüber nachzudenken, zog Garth sein Schwert und zielte damit auf den Kopf des Drachens. Seine Augen waren komplett schwarz. Er schien endgültig verrückt geworden zu sein.

Garth wurde jedoch von einem Feuerstrahl getroffen und zu Boden geworfen. Er schaute sich um und sah den Menschen, der wütend mit erhobener Hand einige Meter von ihm entfernt stand.

„Teneb und ich haben noch eine Rechnung mit dir offen, wenn das hier vorbei ist. Ich möchte nicht, dass du wegen deiner Dummheit jetzt schon verletzt wirst. Denn diese Aufgabe steht uns zu!" sagte er eisig.

- Du hast damit bewiesen, dass ich mich richtig entschieden habe. – Sagte der Drache noch an Garth gewandt. – Du bist nicht für diese Schule geeignet, trotz deiner Fähigkeiten.-

Ohne auf noch irgendeine Reaktion zu warten, näherte sich ein Azurean Teneb. Er ignorierte dabei die hilflosen und suchenden Blicke der Fünf nach einer Lösung oder einem Weg die Entscheidung der Drachen zu ändern. Der Drache fing mit seiner Aufgabe an und starrte Teneb direkt in die Augen.

- Treu zu deinen Freunden und deinem Glauben. Du bist außerdem aufgeschlossen und rücksichtsvoll. Du bist immer dazu bereit deine (falschen) Ansichten zu ändern oder zu überdenken. Wir haben hier einen toleranten aber auch einen etwas enttäuschten und doch aufmerksamen Schüler........ – Der Azurean schenkte ihm daraufhin ein Lächeln. – Du besitzt auch bemerkenswerte Kräfte...... du bist würdig! - Dann wandte sich der Drache an seine Kollegen.

- Wer möchte ihn zu seinem Partner? -

Bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, kam auch schon ein Drache aus der Reihe hervorgetreten.

- Ich will. -

Leise Flüstergeräusche kamen von den Zuschauern, als sie sahen welcher Drache Teneb gewählt hatte. Ein Emnag...... So eine Bindung gab es schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr.

Teneb kreuzte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und verneigte sich vor seinem neuen Partner.

„Kren yn tasiln." Sagte Teneb zu dem Emnag.

- Athalan yn invenia. – Antwortete der Drache.

Plötzlich umgab die Beiden ein silbernes Glühen, das nach wenigen Minuten wieder verblasste. Teneb schien sich sehr zu freuen, denn er lächelte wie schon lange nicht mehr.

_Harry sie hat mich geheilt!!! _

_Wirklich? _

_Ja! Ihr Name ist Gae! _

Teneb klang überglücklich. Harry freute sich für seinen Freund, denn die nächsten Tage würden für sie Beide schwer zu werden und da war Harry froh das Teneb jemanden hatte, der ihm helfen und ihn unterschützen konnte.

_Sogar deine Sehnen? _

_Ja und um sie zu zitieren: „ Für diese Tat werde ich die Verantwortlichen häuten! _

_Und sie ist jetzt wirklich wütend. _Fügte Teneb noch hinzu.

_So lang sie mir Garth übrig lässt....... _Antwortete Harry lächelnd.

Die kleine Unterhaltung zwischen den Beiden wurde durch einen Windscand unterbrochen, der plötzlich vor Harry stand.

- Treu zu denen du vertraust. Du bist auch feurig aber trotzdem kalt. Außerdem bist du entschlossen deine Ziele zu erreichen aber du würdest nie soweit gehen deine Ideale oder deinen Glauben zu verraten. Schlau und mutig, du bist würdig, Kind der Macht. -

Wie bei den Daryns zuvor wandte sich der Drache nun zu seinen Gefährten.

- Wer möchte diesen Daryn wählen? -

Stille legte sich über die Halle. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können und Harry erinnerte sich an eine ähnliche Szene ungefähr ein Jahr zuvor. Dann wurden die Zuschauer langsam unruhig. Viele flüsterten mit ihren Nachbarn und stellten sich wahrscheinlich einige Fragen. Ein Mensch war würdig? Machtvoll? Was sollte das mit Kind der Macht bedeuten? Wie konnte er würdig sein wenn Elfen, Magis und Elementals nicht würdig waren? War dies ein Scherz? Hatte er die Drachen verhext? Das waren wahrscheinlich die Fragen die fast jedem in der Höhle durch den Kopf schwirrten. Plötzlich durchbrach eine Stimme die Stille.

- Ich will. -

Auf diese simplen Worte folgte ein Chaos.

Snape machte gerade eine wohl verdiente Pause, als sein linker Unterarm zu brennen anfing. Nach der Ankunft der Schüler aus Beauxbatons und Durmstrang war die Schüleranzahl in den Klassen steil angestiegen. Eine Folge der großen Schüleranzahl war dass jedes Haus jetzt drei Hauslehrer hatte. Dies war auch notwendig da die meisten der Lehrer Mitglieder im Orden waren und so manchmal Aufträge auszuführen hatten. Und damit immer jemand für die Schüler da war, wurden halt drei Hauslehrer für jedes Haus benötigt. Dasselbe galt auch für die Klassen. Die Verantwortlichen für Slytherin waren außer Snape noch Dan Jenkins, der Körperliche Verteidigung unterrichtet und Aurélie Durand, die französische Verwandlungslehrerin. Jenkins war etwas nervig. Er war immer gut gelaunt, sogar Montagmorgen........ das hatte einige Lehrer ins grübeln gebracht ob er überhaupt ein Mensch war. Diese Begeisterung nervte Snape immer gewaltig aber er wusste dass Jenkins hinter dieser Fassade unnachgiebig war. Das war auch der einzige Grund warum Snape ihn tolerierte. Durand war erträglich, ziemlich kühl und sie besaß eine Aura die Respekt und Kontrolle versprühte. Um alles zusammenzufassen: Serverus hatte einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich und wollte einfach nur ein kleines Nickerchen machen, ein Bad nehmen und vielleicht ein gutes Buch lesen. Doch es schien als ob er nichts von dem bekommen sollte.

„Verflucht sei dieser Mann und sein Timing." Murmelte Snape bevor er sich auf den Weg zu Voldemort machte.

Er apparierte in eine große Halle die mit Kerzen beleuchtet war. Die meisten seiner _Kameraden _waren schon da, einige von ihnen sahen etwas verwirrt aus. Das hieß also das Treffen war nicht geplant gewesen.............

Eine Tür krachte plötzlich auf und der Dunkle Lord trat mit wehender Robe in die Halle ein. Snape musste zugeben, dass dieser Mann wusste wie man die Leute einschüchterte. Der Schlangenartige Mann setzte sich auf seinen Thron Nagini schlängelte mit erhobenem Kopf neben die Füße seines Herrn. Snape wünschte sich fast nichts sehnlicher als die Haut dieser Schlange in einem seiner Tränke zu benutzen!

„Todesser. Ich bin heute angegriffen worden."

Die Todesser schauten sich überrascht an und fingen an miteinander zu flüstern.

„Nicht körperlich aber magisch. Irgendjemand hat meine Magie manipuliert aber anscheinend sein Ziel nicht ganz erreicht. Ich weiß auch wer es war........... Heoc! Malfoy! Nott! Wo habt ihr nach Potter gesucht?"

Die drei Männer knieten sofort vor ihrem Meister nieder.

„Niemand weiß etwas über seinen momentanen Aufenthaltsort. Er ist im Sommer einfach von seinen Verwandten verschwunden und niemand scheint zu wissen wohin.......... Die Meisten denken er ist tot. Das ist er vielleicht auch."

„Wirklich, dann erklär mir mal wie ein angeblich toter Junge, der noch nicht einmal seine schulische Ausbildung beendet hat, in der Lage war MEINE Magie zu verändern!"

„Aber..."

„Denkst du vielleicht, ich hab mir das alles nur eingebildet?" Voldemorts Augen funkelten zornig.

Der Mann murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Snape war verwirrt. Der Junge lebte? Doch wo war dieser kleine Nichtsnutz dann? Sie hatten überall nach ihm gesucht, hatten Hunderte verschiedene Suchzauber angewendet, doch es hatte alles nichts genützt!

„Findet ihn. Er hat offensichtlich trainiert, sonst wäre er nie in der Lage gewesen meine Magie überhaupt zu erreichen........... Ich will dass ihr herausfindet wo er ist und mit wem er trainiert hat. Und ich möchte das ihr ihn hier herbringt."

Voldemort blickte über die geschockte Menge.

„Lucius!"

„J-ja mein Lord?"

„Sag deinem Sohn dass er Informationen sammeln soll. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott das gilt auch für eure Kinder. Dumbledore muss doch wissen wo diese kleine Pest ist....... vielleicht wissen es auch seine Freunde. Und beschäftigt euch mit diesem Schlammblut Granger. Sie wird mir langsam zu neugierig. Tut was ihr wollt, doch schafft sie aus dem Weg."

Sie nickten wortlos.

„Snape?"

Er erschauderte, ging einige Schritte näher zu seinem Meister und verneigte sich schließlich.

„Ja, mein Lord?"

„Ich werde dein Spezialwissen und deine Erfahrung für die Vollendung meines Planes brauchen."

„Ich fühle mich geehrt bei so einer Aufgabe."

Diese Schleimerei kotzte Snape an, doch sie war notwendig.

„Das solltest du auch, Severus. Ich brauche dich aber auch noch für eine andere Sache........ Komm näher."

Snape ging langsam zum Thron, er ahnte schreckliches.

„Ich möchte, dass du Dumbledore ausspionierst.............. und mir dann jedes Wort von ihm berichtest."

„Ja, mein Lord."

„Hab ich dir erlaubt zu sprechen?"

Severus sagte darauf nichts, er wollte den Lord nicht noch mehr verärgern.

„Dieser Versager muss wissen wo dieses Gör steckt........Nun und um sicherzugehen dass du nicht lügst hab ich mir was ausgedacht."

Bevor Snape reagieren konnte, hatte der Dunkle Lord eine kleine Scheibe aus Onyx an seinem Hals platziert. Snape musste vor Schmerz leise aufschreien als er ein starkes Brennen spürte.

„Interessantes Gerät oder? Ich muss Hopkins für diese geniale Idee noch belohnen........ Die Scheibe ist eine Art Aufnahmegerät........ ich werde nun alles was du sagst überprüfen können......"

„J-Ja mein Lord." Stammelte Snape.

„Ab jetzt kannst du mir nicht mehr entkommen, erinnere dich immer daran........"

Als Severus wieder auf seinem Platz war, durften die Todesser die Halle verlassen. Daraufhin machten sich alle schnell auf den Weg und waren froh dem Zorn ihres Meisters noch mal entkommen zu sein. Snape apparierte zurück nach Hogsmeade bevor er sich in seine Animagusgestalt verwandelte, eine Fledermaus, und zurück nach Hogwarts flog. Kurz erinnerte er sich an den Tag als er seine Form gefunden hatte........

Nach nur wenigen Minuten erreichte er Hogwarts, verwandelte sich zurück und machte sich schnell auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro.

Als er eintrat, sah er Albus wie er murmelnd in einer seiner unzähligen Schubladen herumwühlte.

„Severus komm rein und setz dich....." Sagte er ohne aufzusehen. Severus kam der Bitte nach und setzte sich in den Sessel vor Albus' Schreibtisch.

Er nahm eine Feder und schrieb etwas auf einen Zettel bevor er den Zettel zu Dumbledore schob, der immer noch nicht aufgesehen hatte.

„Haha....." rief der Schulleiter und tauchte nun schließlich unter dem Schreibtisch hervor. „ Ich dachte ich hätte sie verloren........ Zitronenbonbon?"

Severus rollte mit den Augen und zeigte auf den Zettel.

„Was?....." Albus fing an zu lesen. „Oh gut!...... Ich wollte mit dir über eine neue Aufgabe reden, Dan Jenkins möchte einigen Schülern fechten beibringen und er hat mich gefragt ob ich nicht jemanden kenne, der ihm dabei behilflich sein kann. Ich hab sofort an dich gedacht. Mit deinen Fähigkeiten ....... und so."

Sagte Albus und zwinkerte Severus zu.

„Nun, ich möchte......"

„ Dank dir Severus. Ich war mir fast sicher dass du zusagst. Ich hab jetzt aber leider keine Zeit mehr, denn Aurélie hat mich gebeten ihr zu helfen, ihr Neffe Thomas hat am Wald wahrscheinlich ein Phönixnest gefunden und ich möchte mir es einmal näher anschauen und gucken ob er recht hat."

„Dann werde ich jetzt mal gehen!" sagte Severus mit einem leichten Nicken und verlies das Büro. Innerlich kochte er vor Zorn, jetzt musste er diesen Dummköpfen auch noch Fechten beibringen.

Er rauschte schnell in seine Wohnung und nach einer kurzen Dusche ging er ins Bett. Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von einer zwitschernden Eule geweckt. Wenn Severus etwas hasste dann waren es Eulen, die einfach nicht aufhören wollten ihn zu nerven und da diese Eule wohl zu dieser Gattung gehörte, erlebte sie wohl an diesem Morgen den Schock ihres Lebens.

Hermine war beschäftig, wirklich beschäftig. Bald würden die ZAG Prüfungen sein und deshalb übte sie mit Ron Geschichte der Zauberei.

„1483?"

„Hmmm....... Tod von Odric dem Verrückten?"

„Nein, Schlacht von Durkan. 1720?"

„Aufstand von Othzen?"

„Niederlage von Uldan Großfuss durch Karb Wolfzahn. 18..?

„Okay, hör auf Hermine! Ich werde heute kein einziges Datum mehr lernen!"

„Aber Ron die ZAG's sind in einer Woche!"

Hermine sah darüber beunruhigt aus.

„Das weiß ich. Das hast du mir in den letzten Tagen schon über hundertmal gesagt."

Es war Mittagszeit und beide waren schon fertig mit Essen. Also lernten sie.

Nun Hermine fragte Ron die ganze Zeit irgendwelche historischen Fakten ab, doch Ron war eher genervt darüber und schaute gelangweilt auf ein paar Äpfel, die auf dem Tisch lagen.

Wegen dem Chaos außerhalb von Hogwarts wurden die ZAG's auf die dritte Juliwoche verlegt. Fast alle Schüler mussten über die Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben. Nur die Kinder von den Familien die nicht unter dem Fidelius Zauber standen oder deren Eltern nicht in Europa leben durften die Schule verlassen. Der Transport wurde mit Portschlüsseln organisiert. Diese Portschlüssel waren besonders: sie konnten sooft verwendet werden wie man wollte und brachten die Schüler immer wieder nach Hogwarts zurück. Damit nicht Todesser die Portschlüssel benutzen können wurden sie noch mit einem speziellen Zauber ausgestattet.

Hogwarts war zurzeit der einzige Ort für Flüchtlinge, da ganz England langsam unter die Herrschaft von Voldemort fiel.

Voldemort hatte alles sehr gut geplant. Er hatte alle Widerstandsorganisationen erfolgreich untergraben und alle die sich gegen ihn stellten vernichtet. Durch seine Angriffe wurde alles zerstört, sowohl in der Magischen aber auch in der Muggelwelt. Doch zwei Einrichtungen hatten bis jetzt überlebt: Gringotts und Hogwarts.

Aber die Sache mit der Muggelwelt war amüsant. Am Anfang von Voldemorts Herrschaft dachten die Muggel noch das die Angriffe von Terroisten kamen. Doch als immer mehr Dörfer und Städte Ziele von Voldemort wurden, musste das Ministerium die Muggelregierung informieren. Gesagt getan, doch die Öffentlichkeit tappte noch für Monte im Dunkeln. Doch dann wurde die Muggelwelt langsam durch Werbung darauf aufmerksam gemacht dass es eine magische Welt gab und schließlich nur wenige Wochen später hatte der britische Premierminister keine andere Chance als England zu erklären von wem diese Angriffe kamen.

Der Dunkle Lord fing auch an seine Bemühungen auf andere Länder zu auszuweiten. Dabei benutzte er die gleichen Methoden wie in Großbritannien. Frankreich, Deutschland, Spanien, Italien und einige andere Länder wie Holland, Belgien und Österreich waren Voldemorts Ziele. Das Ministerium versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. Währenddessen wurden auch einige Muggel evakuiert oder in Verstecke gebracht. Doch dies dauerte alles sehr lang und Voldemorts Attacken wurden immer stärker und intensiver.

Hogwarts war nun das Symbol des Widerstands gegen Voldemort. Das ´´ Die Hoffnung für die Welt oder Das Licht im Dunkeln wurde es oft von Journalisten genannt.

Die Schule hatte sich erweitert und beherbergte jetzt viele Widerstandskämpfer: die Unaussprechlichen, die überlebenden Auroren, den Orden und die FMK, die Freiwilligen Magischen Kämpfer. Die Schüler von Beauxbatons und Durmstrang wurden völlig in die Schule integriert. Langsam wurden die Schüler ab der Fünften Klasse zu Kämpfern ausgebildet und die Mehrheit von ihnen waren auch Mitglieder des Junior Ordens.

Dumbledore saß am Lehrertisch in der großen Halle und beobachtete die Kinder, nein die jungen Erwachsenen. Die, die auch Verlorene Generation genannt wurden. Das machte den alten Direktor traurig. Jugendliche sollten nicht lernen zu kämpfen und zu töten. Sie sollten sich nicht um ihr Leben fürchten müssen, nicht verzweifelt und enttäuscht über die Welt sein............. Sie sollten sich eigentlich Gedanken über die Schule, ihre Freunde und Partys machen........ und nicht über Verteidigung, Strategie, Kämpftechniken und Tod. Seine Augen verweilten auf denen die, die inoffiziellen Anführer geworden waren: Da wäre Miss Chang. Das Mädchen hatte sich in den Krieg vertieft und in ihre Erinnerung an Cedric Diggory. Sie war sehr intelligent und Entschlossen alles was in ihrer Macht steht zu tun um den Krieg zu gewinnen. Dann war da noch Zabini. Er hatte wohl alle überrascht. Er war einer der wenigen Slytherins die sich aktiv daran beteiligten kämpfen zu lernen. Er besaß die Erbarmungslosigkeit und die List eines wahren Slytherins. Dazu kam noch seine harte Entschlossenheit sein Ziel zu erreichen. Er besaß die Eigenschaften die einen wahren Slytherin auszeichnen und somit war er das perfekte Beispiel für die jüngeren Schüler seines Hauses. Die Weasley Zwillinge: Sie brachten immer wieder etwas Spaß in das eher triste Schulleben, sie benutzten ihre Kreativität aber auch für den Krieg. Sie überraschten alle immer wieder mit ihren originellen Erfindungen, ob sie nun für den Krieg waren oder einfach nur lustig sein sollten. Miss Bones und Mr Finch-Fletchey: Die Beiden hatten vor ein paar Monaten angefangen mit einander auszugehen und jetzt boten sie den Schülern ihre Unterstützung an. Jüngere Schüler konnten immer zu ihnen kommen und sie hörten ihnen zu, spendeten Trost und halfen ihnen die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben. Und schließlich gab es noch die verbliebenen Mitglieder des Gryffindortrios: Ron Weasley, die Verkörperung eines Gryffindors mit seinen Qualitäten aber auch Makeln und Hermine Granger, die logisch Denkende, das nette Mädchen, das immer eine Antwort parat hatte. Diese zwei, vielleicht wegen der Erinnerung an Harry, oder wegen ihrer zahlreichen Abenteuer wurden langsam die Vorbilder von vielen Schülern, in diesen schweren Zeiten.

Ja, es war schon eine sehr traurige Zeit. Seine Schüler sollten eigentlich unschuldig und sorgenfrei leben können, doch das wurde ihnen nicht erlaubt.................... Dumbledore machte sich Sorgen über die Zukunft dieser Menschen. Was Miss Granger herausgefunden hatte war wahr. Dunkle Zeiten standen ihnen bevor. Dumbledore seufzte.

„Wo bist du Harry............?"

**Fortsetzung folgt.......**

_So das wars wieder und ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen!!! Also schreibt mir ein Review, egal wie sinnlos es auch sein mag. BITTE auch an alle Schwarzleser...... ich wäre euch sehr dankbar....._

_SO nun noch an alle die mir reviewt haben_: **DANKE **_da weiß man wenigstens das man sich die Mühe nicht umsonst_ _macht Thanks_ **smile**

**Yanis Tamiem; Auxia; Cho; Fee-der-Nacht; kathleen potter; little nadeshiko; minnilein; torence; indy; night-elbin; lee-hermine.slytherin; blackgirl und Fidi.**

**blackgirl**: sorry das es wieder etwas länger gedauert hat, aber schneller wird es kaum gehen, außer du ermöglichst es mir nicht mehr in die Schule gehen zu müssen......... da wäre ich sehr dafür, da würdest du dann jede woche ein neues kapitel bekommen oder alle zwei wochen......... ich glaub das bleibt aber leider wohl ein Traum. Hoffe aber das du nicht aufhörst die story zu lesen, nur weil es zu lang dauert........ die Kapitel sind halt immer recht lang. ;o)

**indy**: dafür das du eigentlich kein fan von solchen eher unrealistischen storys bist, freu ich mich das du die story trotzdem liest und dann auch noch ein review schreibst. **Freu** das mit den ganzen lernen in rekordzeit ist wirklich nicht zu schaffen aber da es ja eine fantasiegeschichte welt ist, kann man da schon mal ein Auge zudrücken oder? **Grins**

**kathleen potter**: ja zufälle gibt's............... Harry wird in seine Welt zurückkehren und das nicht allein und auch nicht nur mit Teneb aber wer noch mitkommt da musst du dich überraschen lassen......... Harry kehrt glaub ich im 21 kapitel zurück und insgesamt hat die story im original schon 25 kapitel und nächste woche soll das nächste kommen aber sie ist denk ich noch lange nicht feritg........ **freu**

**Cho:** ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt........... Danke!!! ;O)

_So bis zum nächsten Kapitel und nehmt euch bitte eine Minute Zeit um mir_ irgendetwas zu schreiben, _ob positiv oder negativ ist egal, hauptsache etwas. Würde mich auf jeden Fall freuen._

**Tschauiiiiii und euch allen eine schöne Woche noch**.


	17. Duelle und Gespräche

**Hallo ich lebe noch!!! Erst mal ein riesengroßes SORRY weil es soooooo lange gedauert hat. Ja aber es gab, nennen wir es mal technische Probleme. Jedenfalls hat meine Betaleserin keine Schuld und ich auch nicht. Sagen wir so das Internet hat die e-mail mit dem korrigierten Kapitel verschluckt........... lange Rede kurzer Sinn, jetzt ist es fertig und lesebereit.**

**Dann noch mal Danke an Little Nadeshiko fürs Betalesen ;O)**

**Und dann wünsch ich euch noch viel Spass und schreibt mir bitte ein Review! Ich zähl auf euch /ggg/**

_**Kapitel 16**_

- Ich will. -

Die Drachen gingen auseinander und ließen Harrys Partner hervortreten. Als die Anwesenden sahen wer der Partner des Menschen war, brach ein Tumult aus. Jedem ging wohl der gleiche Gedanke durch den Kopf: Wie kann er von einem solchen Drachen ausgesucht werden? Und wie kann es sein, dass er überhaupt gewählt wird?

- Ruhe!! -

Alle Augen richteten sich nun auf den Drachen, der die Ursache für diese Aufregung war. Niemand konnte seinen Blick von der majestätischen Kreatur abwenden, der geraden Haltung, den golden Schuppen und den lodernden Augen.

Niemand wagte es ein Wort zu sprechen.

- Stellt ihr etwa unser Urteil in Frage ?- Seine Worte hallten von den Wänden der Halle wider.

Doch niemand wagte darauf zu antworten. Als der Sowaroc das sah, wandte er sich an Harry und grüne Augen trafen auf regenbogenfarbige.

Harry hatte noch nie etwas wie dies gefühlt............ Ein Geist traf auf seinen und für einige Sekunden fühlte Harry sich komplett. So als ob ein Teil von ihm, von dem er nicht wusste das es ihn überhaupt gab, wieder zurückgekehrt war. Auch die Kraft die er plötzlich fühlte war einfach unglaublich, als ob er von reiner Magie durchflossen würde. Einfach unbeschreiblich schön. Der andere Geist grub sich in seine Gedanken. Daraufhin wurde Harry angespannt. Doch das Wesen sandte beruhigende Worte zu Harry und er entspannte sich wieder. Der Drache erlaubte es Harry nun einige seiner Gedanken zu lesen. Er hieß Rexeren........ ein Sowaroc. Harry sah Ausschnitte aus dem langen Leben seines neuen Partners. Einen Teil seiner Kindheit, dann seine Kameraden...... Kämpfe...... aber dann stoppten sie.

- Hallo Astyan. – Sagte der Drache plötzlich.

_Rexeren....... _

- Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass wir uns wiedertreffen, Kleiner. – Er klang amüsiert. – Wie ich dir gesagt habe, falls das du noch einmal angegriffen wirst, werden die Täter nicht so unversehrt entkommen können. Gae hat deine Wunden geheilt, also wirst du nicht mehr benachteiligt sein. Aber............ -

_Lass bitte Teneb und mir die Chance uns zu rächen........ Danach kannst du alle Maßnahmen ergreifen, die du für nötig hältst. _

- Bist du dir sicher? -

_Ja und bist du dir mit deiner Wahl sicher? Ich meine du kennst ja meine Absichten und die Tatsache, dass ich nicht am zweiten Trainingsjahr teilnehmen werde......._

- Und ich werde dir trotzdem helfen. -

Darauf wurde nichts mehr gesagt, denn das war nicht nötig. Sie teilten sich wieder und Harry hatte plötzlich ein prickelndes Gefühl an seiner rechten Schläfe, nun hatte er sein Zeichen erhalten. Harry musste lächeln. Er hatte es geschafft! Er war nun ein Reiter.

_Du hast es geschaffte Harry! _Teneb klang sehr zufrieden.

_Ja. Sag bitte Gae Danke, dafür das sie mich geheilt hat. _

_Sie sagt es war ihr ein Vergnügen. _

_Okay, wie geht es jetzt weiter? _

_Nun, Demenor wird jetzt noch den Drachen danken........ _Dann machte er eine Pause.

_Und? _

_Üblicherweise ist dann noch eine Feier...... _

_Und wo liegt das Problem? _

_Sie findet in Horevald statt und............. am Ende wäre dann die Sache mit dem Treueschwur....... _Teneb richtete sich schon mal auf Harrys Antwort ein.

_Niemals. _Sagte er mit finsterem Blick.

_Aber..._

_Kein aber. Nur aus Neugier, was passiert bei diesem Schwur genau? _

_Im Grunde musst du nur schwören das du mein Volk und den König beschützt und immer auf seinen Ruf hörst, falls er dich braucht. _Teneb schaute seinen Freund besorgt an. Er musste zugeben, dass er etwas Angst vor seiner weiteren Reaktion hatte.

_Keine zehn Pferde bringen mich dorthin. _Teneb wusste das Harry es tot ernst meinte. So versuchte er es mit einem anderen Weg.

_Harry....... ich weiß das du meine Leute nicht magst........... _

_Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. _Sagte Harry.

_Und ich muss sagen ich bin auch nicht sehr stolz auf sie. Aber mich würde es freuen wenn du meine Familie und Celen kennen lernst. _

_Warum? _Harry war neugierig und Teneb versuchte dies auszunutzen.

_Zum einen als emotionale Unterstützung und zum anderen will ich sehen ob alle Elfen engstirnige Fanatiker sind. _

Pause. Harry schien darüber nachzudenken.

_Was willst du tun wenn das der Fall ist? _

_Ich weiß nicht........ Ich hoffe, dass es nicht so weit kommen wird. _Teneb wollte nicht sagen, dass er die Reaktionen seiner Familie fürchtete aber er dachte sich das Harry es wohl eh schon bemerkt hatte. Harry dachte immer noch über seine Entscheidung nach.

_Okay, ich komm mit. Aber wenn sie nicht respektieren können Wer ich bin, werden sie bald respektieren Was ich bin. _

_Da widerspreche ich dir nicht_. Nickte Teneb. Sie beendeten ihr Gespräch und konzentrierten sich wieder auf ihre Umgebung.

Einige Anwesenden schrieen und andere sahen verwirrt aus. Garth und Co. wurden von den anderen Daryns zurückgehalten. Xjahl und Chrisianne wurden immer hysterischer. Garth kämpfte mit Kobalt, der ihn daran hinderte, zu den Drachen zu stürmen. Der Magis schien komplett die Kontrolle über sich verloren zu haben, denn er schrie und weinte die ganze Zeit. Vlad und Ribor standen unter Schock und machten gar nichts, sie standen nur da und schauten dumm aus der Wäsche. Opheria kam Kobalt zu Hilfe und zusammen schafften sie es Garth ein klein wenig zu beruhigen. Währendessen versuchte Demenor die Meute zu beruhigen, jedoch mit wenig Erfolg.

Garth sah plötzlich zu Harry und Harry konnte regelrecht den Hass spüren.

„Du! Das ist deine SCHULD!"

Er schaffte es sich von Kobalt und Opheria loszureißen. Er zog sein Schwert und versuchte damit Harry zu treffen. Doch bevor er überhaupt in die Reichweite seiner Beute kommen konnte, stellte sich ein großer goldener Körper zwischen die Beiden. Garth schaute nach oben und war gelähmt von dem wütenden und verächtlichen Blick des Sowarocs.

- Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich noch mit dir beschäftigen werde, wenn mein Partner mit dir fertig ist........... aber wenn du noch mal etwas so Dummes machen willst, werde ich Harry wohl doch zuvorkommen. -

Er drehte sich um und lief zu Harry. Garth bebte vor Zorn.

Die Zuschauer waren immer noch nicht beruhigt. Seufzend wandte sich Harry an Teneb.

_Lass sie sich erst mal beruhigen............ Ich will einfach nur raus hier. _

_Okay. Lass uns gehen. Wir werden hier eh nicht mehr benötigt. _

Doch bevor sie gingen hatten sie noch etwas zu erledigen

Harry und Teneb ließen ihre Elemente flackern und schrieen dann beide so laut sie konnten „Ruhe!".

Daraufhin war es in der Halle Mucksmäuschenstill.

„Demenor?"

Demenor war sich unsicher was er jetzt tun sollte, straffte sich dann aber und mit einer bebenden Stimme wandte er sich schließlich zu den wartenden Drachen.

„Wir danken den Drachen und akzeptieren ihre Entscheidungen. Mögen diese Jungen Leute unsere Schule Ehre bringen."

Harry schnaubte als er das hörte.

Die Drachen nickten und nach einem letzten Blick zu Rexeren und Gae, verschwanden sie. Der Sowaroc blickte darauf zu Harry.

- Astyan? – Fragte er.

_Ja? _

- Da gibt es einige Dinge die du über mich wissen solltest. Gae und ich sind Mitglieder der Ältesten, das heißt dass wir Mitglieder im Drachenrat sind. Das bringt eine große Verantwortung mit sich, die sich leider nicht vermeiden lässt. –

_Ich kann deine Situation verstehen, keine Sorge......... _

- Danke Astyan........... gut Gae und ich müssen jetzt mal mit einigen Leuten reden......-

_Genau wie ich. _

Dann war erst mal einige Zeit Stille zwischen den Beiden.

- Astyan? –

_Ja? _

- Töte sie nicht. –

_Dasselbe gilt auch für dich. Und ich werde daran denken. _

Sie lächelten. Teneb, der denn Gedankenaustausch beobachtet hatte, unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Er brauchte nicht zu fragen über was oder besser wen sie sprachen, er konnte es sich denken.

„Harry?" Er sprach sehr leise und Harry konnte ihn kaum verstehen.

„Was?"

„Du kannst auf mich zählen."

Der dankbare Blick den er von Harry bekam, versicherte ihm, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Beide Jungen liefen langsam zu den fünf verwirrten und wütenden Daryns. Garth schenkte beiden einen äußerst wütenden Blick.

„Was macht ihr hier? Wollt ihr uns etwas auslachen? Wie könnt ihr es wagen......."

„Halt deinen Mund." Sagte Teneb. „Du müsstest eigentlich genau wissen was wir hier wollen."

Teneb zog sein Schwert und nachdem er einen halb Kreis vor sich in die Luft gezeichnet hatte, zeigte er mit der Schwertspitze auf Garths Brust. Demenor, Kario, Teneb's Mentor und Zeld, Garth's Mentor konnten ihr ungutes Gefühl dabei nicht verbergen.

„Ich, Teneb, Sohn von Doryan und Ylesa, fordere Garth zu einem Duell der Ehre heraus."

Harry trat danach vor und tat dasselbe wie Teneb vor ihm.

„Ich, Harry, Sohn von James und Lily, fordere Garth zu einem Duell der Ehre und des Blutes heraus."

Zusammen stießen sie ihre Schwerter in den Boden. Währendessen hatten die drei Mentoren sie erreicht.

„Was hat das hier zu bedeuten?"

Demenor versuchte vergeblich wieder etwas Kontrolle über die ganze Situation zu erlangen.

„Mischen Sie sich da nicht ein." schnauzte Harry ohne zu Demenor aufzusehen.

„Warum?" wagte Kario seinen früheren _Schüler _zu fragen.

„Das geht Sie nichts an." sagte Teneb sanft. „ Sie haben mir klar und deutlich gesagt, das sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen."

Kario schaute weg und mied den grimmigen Blick seines Ex-Daryn.

„Wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen wollen, fragen sie doch die Drachen!" Unterbrach Harry das Gespräch, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Garth schenkte, „Wir warten immer noch auf deine Antwort."

Mit zitternden Händen griff Garth nach den beiden Schwertgriffen.

„Ich, Garth, Sohn von Jaris und Ilia, akzeptiere die Herausforderungen."

Er zog die Schwerter aus dem Boden und gab sie den Beiden wieder. Teneb grinste ich an.

„Du darfst Zeit, Ort, Waffen und deinen Sekundanten wählen."

Als er das sagte trat Chrisianne, die sich wieder beruhigt hatte, zu ihnen.

„Ich möchte sein Sekundant sein, wenn es ihm recht ist."

Garth nickte und schien etwas erleichterter. Harry wandte sich zu Teneb.

„Und du?"

Teneb zuckte mit den Schultern aber bevor er irgendwas sagen konnte, sprach eine andere Stimme.

„Wenn er mein Angebot akzeptiert, will ich sein Sekundant sein."

Beide drehten sich zu Opheria um, die nun hinter ihnen stand. Sie verengten ihre Augen misstrauisch.

„Ich weiß, dass mein Verhalten nicht vorbildlich war, doch ich möchte es ändern.............."

_Harry? _

_Nun, ich mag sie zwar nicht, aber du brauchst einen Sekundanten und da ist sie wohl das wenigere Übel wenn du mich fragst. _

_Yeah....... _

„Ich werde dein Angebot annehmen." Sagte Teneb diesmal laut.

Opheria nickte. Dann wandte sich Teneb zu seinem Freund.

„Harry, wer wird dein Sekundant sein?"

„Nun, da es sehr unwahrscheinlich ist jemanden zu finden der mir beisteht, außer dir natürlich, werde ich wohl..........." Doch bevor er den Satz beenden konnte wurde er unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß dass das niemand von uns verdient hat aber wenn du zustimmst, würde ich gerne dein Sekundant sein wollen."

Alle wandten sich geschockt zu Kobalt.

„Warum willst du das? Du ziehst doch aus dieser Sache keinen Gewinn für dich. Warum?" Fragte Harry zweifelnd.

„Dann kann ich morgen früh noch in den Spiegel schauen." Antwortete der junge Elemental.

Darauf herrschte erst mal eine gespannte Stille. Harry musterte Kobalt und versuchte abzuschätzen ob er ihm trauen konnte.

_Teneb? Was denkst du? Du kennst ihn besser als ich. _

_Ich denke du solltest annehmen. Kobalt ist nicht dafür bekannt unehrlich zu sein. _

Harry dachte noch mal darüber nach und entschied sich schließlich ihm eine Chance zu geben. Denn er brauchte einen Sekundanten und es war ja nicht so das Kobalt am Duell teilnahm, sondern nur daneben stand.

„Ich nehme dein Angebot an."

Kobalt nickte dankend und Garth der mit Chrisianne gesprochen hatte, kam nun näher.

„Mensch, wir kämpfen hier in einer Stunde und ohne Waffen. Für dich gilt....." Er wandte sich an Teneb. „Wir kämpfen gleich danach und nur mit Magie."

Harry und Teneb lächelten sich an und stimmten Garth zu.

„Wir treffen uns hier in einer Stunde." Sagte Teneb schließlich.

Sie drehten sich um und baten Opheria und Kobalt ihnen zu folgen. Sie riefen nach ihren Pferden und verließen die Höhle. Alle blickten ihnen betäubt hinterher.

Sie galoppierten zum Kliff. Als sie ankamen, stiegen sie von den Pferden und setzten sich ins Gras.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?" fragte Teneb seinen ehemaligen besten Freund und durchbrach so die Stille.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass wir uns wieder ändern wollen." antwortete Opheria.

Harry schaute die beiden scharf an.

„Nur eine Frage: wenn wir keine Athars wären, wenn wir nicht so stark wären und wenn wir nicht mit einem Sowaroc und einem Emnag verbunden wären, würdet ihr euch dann auch 'ändern wollen'?"

Opheria und Kobalt sahen sich unsicher an.

„I-Ich weiß es nicht." Stammelte Kobalt.

Die anziehenden grünen Augen verunsicherten ihn. Diese Farbe........ sie konnte nicht natürlich sein, er konnte fast die Kraft spüren, die von seinen Augen ausging.

Schließlich schaute er weg und mied vermied es Harry in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich danke dir dass du wenigstens ehrlich bist." Sagte Harry schließlich, bevor er auf das endlos scheinende Meer blickte. „Ich finde auch dass wir uns bei euch bedanken müssen weil ihr uns angeboten habt zu helfen."

„Keine Ursache." sagte Opheria. Sie versuchte die vielen mysteriösen Schichten die ihn umgaben zu entschlüsseln.

„Doch das heißt nicht, dass jetzt alles Vergeben und Vergessen ist." Sagte Harry und richtete seinen Blick auf sie.

„Das verstehen wir." flüsterte Opheria. Sie schien es ehrlich zu meinen, genau wie Kobalt.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es selber verstehe." murmelte Harry. Dann sagte er lauter. „Nun, das ist es........... Egal, ich möchte dich um etwas bitten, Opheria. Ich weiß du bist nicht mein Sekundant aber wenn du merken solltest das Garth seine Magis Fähigkeiten einsetzt um das Duell zu gewinnen, dann warne bitte Teneb."

Das junge Mädchen willigte ein.

„Gut, ich werde mich jetzt etwas aufwärmen. Wir haben noch etwas über eine halbe Stunde Zeit."

Wortlos, stand Harry auf und fing an sich zu dehnen. Arxeren hatte ihm einmal eine altertümliche Kampfmethode gezeigt, ähnlich des Kampfsportes, nur mehr auf den Körper fixiert. Sein Erfinder hatte diese Art Schwertkunst genannt obwohl es nichts mit einem Schwert zu tun hat. Er und seine Gruppe nannten sich selbst Künstler. Das Ziel war den Körper stählern zu machen, wie eine menschliche Klinge. Dies war ein geistiger und körperlicher Trick, der durch eine Serie von unzähligen Bewegungen und Übungen erreicht werden kann. Zuerst war es notwendig den Körper zu erwärmen, die Muskeln zu dehnen und den Körper in den besten Zustand zu bringen. Dank seines Wächters hatte Harry es geschafft die Bewegungsfolgen zu lernen, eine davon war die Erwärmung. Um diese ganze Kunst zu lernen benötigte man Jahre doch Harry war entschlossen irgendwann alles zu können. Er war sich bewusst dass Opheria und Kobalt ihn beobachteten, doch er ignorierte sie.

Die Zwei waren wieder wie verzaubert von den anmutigen und reinen Bewegungen des jungen Zauberers.

Doch ein Husten weckte sie aus ihrer Träumerei auf. Erschrocken sahen sie zu Teneb, der amüsiert zu ihnen herüberblickte. Harry hatte wohl immer diesen Effekt wenn man ihn das erste Mal üben sah.

„Nun gut, ich werde auch etwas üben. Macht in der Zwischenzeit was ihr wollt."

Während der nächsten zwanzig Minuten, übten die zwei Jungen selbstständig und wurden von den zwei ehemaligen Daryns interessiert beobachtet. Nachdem Harry seine letzte Übung gemacht hatte, sah er seinen Freund wie dieser freudig Steine zersprengte.

_Na macht es Spass? _

_Ja,. Warum? _

_Ich habe mir gedacht, da wir ja heute das Hauptquartier verlassen werden und ich nicht mehr wieder hier her kommen werde, dass wir uns von Terio verabschieden und ihm für seine Hilfe danken sollten. _

_Das ist eine großartige Idee! Lass uns gleich gehen! _

_Bist du sicher, dass du keine Lust mehr hast Steine kaputtzumachen? _

_Ach halt deinen Mund! Aber was machen wir mit ihnen?........... _Teneb zeigte auf Opheria und Kobalt, die sie neugierig ansahen.

_Wir haben wohl keine andere Lösung als sie mitzunehmen. _

_Okay........ _

Sie gingen zu ihren Sekundanten, fassten sie an den Armen, während sie ihren Pferden befahlen zum Hauptquartier zurück zu gehen und die Pferde von Opheria und Kobalt zu holen.

Überrascht versuchten die zwei Jugendlichen sich zu befreien.

„Hört auf. Wir werden nur einen Freund besuchen bevor die Duelle beginnen." schnauzte Harry.

„Einen Zwerg." ergänzte Teneb.

„Einen Zwerg? Aber hier gibt es doch gar keine Zwerge..." Doch bevor Kobalt den Satz beenden konnte war er schon von einem Wirbel aus Feuer umgeben.

Sie erschienen vor dem Eingang zur Zwergenhöhle. Harry lehnte sich vor und flüsterte das Passwort sodass niemand es hören konnte. Als der Eingang frei war, traten sie ein und liefen ein Stück bis sie einen Zwerg trafen. Teneb signalisierte Opheria und Kobalt dass sie hinter Harry und ihm bleiben sollten als Harry sich dem Zwerg näherte.

„Guten Tag Anok."

„ Auch dir einen guten Tag. Was führt dich zu uns?"

„Weißt du wo ich Terio finden kann?"

„Er ist in der Schmiede."

„Vielen Dank. Es tut mir Leid, aber könntest du eine Abkürzung für uns öffnen, denn wir haben es eilig."

„Kein Problem."

Anok legte seine Hand an die graue Wand und flüsterte einige Worte in Zwergensprache. Daraufhin erschien ein Loch in der Wand das sich zu einem Tunnel formte.

„Okay, hier ist eine Abkürzung direkt in die Schmiede!"

„Vielen Dank noch mal Anok. Möge Gott dir Gesundheit und Reichtum bringen." sagte Harry während er sich verneigte.

„Danke, Gleichfalls." antwortete der Zwerg. Auch er verneigte sich bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte.

Harry ging nun in den zuvor erschienenen Gang, gefolgt von Teneb, Opheria und Kobalt. Opheria und Kobalt waren so verblüfft über dies alles, dass sie andauernd stolperten, da sie sich intensiv die Malereien an den Wänden des Ganges anschauten. Magis waren zwar nicht so verfeindet mit den Zwergen wie Elfen, doch war der Kontakt auch zwischen diesen zwei Rassen eher spärlich.

Nach einer Minute kamen sie schließlich in einem riesigen, heißen Raum an.

„Harry!"

Terio kam schnell zu ihnen gerannt und umarmte Harry stürmisch.

„Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen Terio." Sagte Harry, der von Terio fast zerdrückt wurde. „Nun ich komme weil ich mich verabschieden will."

Terios gute Laune änderte sich plötzlich. Sein breites Lächeln verschwand und wurde durch Trauer ersetzt.

„Also bist du gebunden. Mit wem?"

„Rexeren, ein.........."

„Sowaroc, ich kenne ihn......." flüsterte Terio. „Das hast du gut gemacht! Und ich wette das diese Blatt-Fresser, Teneb du bist nicht mit gemeint, grün vor Neid waren............."

„Das macht nichts." Teneb wusste dass die höhnischen Beleidigungen über seine Art, nicht für ihn galten.

„Wir haben aber wenig Zeit weil........... weil wir noch eine Rechnung offen haben."

„Ein Elf?" Fragte Terio hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, ein Magis aber da gibt es noch drei Elfen die auf meiner Abschussliste auch mit weit oben stehen." ergänzte er als er das enttäuschte Gesicht seines kleinen Freundes sah.

„Richtig so. Es ist schon zu lange er, dass diese dummen Snobs besiegt wurden."

Daraufhin wandte sich Terio an Teneb.

„Nun, ich habe nie gedacht, dass ich das mal zu einem Elf sagen werde, aber du bist okay. Ich bin froh, dass ich dich kennen gelernt habe. Du kannst auch weiterhin immer vorbei kommen, wenn du Lust hast. Ich würde mich freuen."

„Danke, es ist auch eine Ehre für mich dich kennen gelernt zu haben, Terio." sagte Teneb. Er musste sich hinunterbeugen als Terio ihm das Passwort für den Höhleneingang verriet.

Dann bemerkte er Opheria und Kobalt.

„Wer sind die?"

„Nun, sie haben sich freiwillig gemeldet unsere Sekundanten zu sein............ das ist Opheria, ein Magis und sie ist gebunden mit............?" erzählte Harry.

„Nelan", beendete sie den Satz.

„Okay und das ist Kobalt, ein Wasser Elemental und gebunden mit............."

„Polath."

„Gut............. Vielleicht solltet ihr gehen. Ich bin beschäftigt." sagte Terio etwas mürrisch, doch Harry bemerkte eine Träne. Terio schüttelte Tenebs Hand, als Zeichen der Anerkennung und Dankbarkeit. Dann wandte er sich an Harry. „Bleib bitte noch für eine Minute."

Harry nickte und drehte sich zu den anderen um.

„Wir werden draußen warten." antwortete Teneb auf die ungestellte Frage.

Als die Beiden dann alleine waren, kam Terio noch näher zu Harry.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen und eine Ehre dich zu kennen."

„Dasselbe gilt für mich. Es ist ein Privileg für mich."

Terio antwortete ihm nicht sofort.

„Nimm dies." Terio gab Harry etwas in die Hand. Der Gegenstand leuchtete im Kerzenlicht. „Ich habe es selber gemacht:"

Harry betrachtete das kleine Medaillon näher. Es war aus Kupfer und mit bronzenen und silbernen Ornamenten verziert. Auf der Rückseite war etwas eingraviert: _Erinnere dich an deine Freunde von Unten_. ( A/Ü:Also mit unten ist so was wie unter der Erde gemeint....... nicht das es zu Missverständnissen kommt /g/)

Harry lächelte breit und musste mit seinen Tränen kämpfen.

„Du weißt nicht wie viel mir das bedeutet. Doch es wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen mir etwas zu geben. Ich hätte euch auch so nie vergessen."

„Öffne es." Sagte der Zwerg nur.

Harry gehorchte und schaute verwundert als ein kleines Licht aus dem Innern des Medaillons emporstieg und seinen Kopf umwirbelte.

„Dies ist eine Flamme von Sardogh. Wenn du uns sehen willst, frag sie. Sie wird dich zu dem nächsten Eingang zur Unterwelt führen und du kennst die Passwörter ja. Wenn du nur mit jemanden reden willst, brauchst du nur den Namen zu sagen. Wenn die Person auch so eine Flame besitzt, wird sie in der Lage sein dich zu hören und dir zu antworteten."

Als Terio geendet hatte, zeigte er auf seinen Hals, wo ein ähnliches Medaillon hing.

„Jeder Zwerg hat so eins und du bist der erste Nicht-Zwerg seit Jahrhunderten der so ein Medaillon besitzt. Ich vertraue es dir an und ich bin mir sicher dass du gut darauf aufpassen wirst."

Er lächelte als er das glückliche Schimmern in Harrys Augen sah.

Der junge Zauberer war sprachlos. Er starrte auf sein Geschenk und konnte es nicht verhindern dass eine Träne seine Wange hinunterlief.

„Danke............. danke für alles was du jemals für mich getan hast." flüsterte er leise.

„Kein Ursache. Jetzt musst du dich aber beeilen oder du kommst zu spät."

Harry nickte, umarmte Terio noch mal und rannte nach draußen.

„Oh, Harry!"

Harry drehte sich ruckartig zu Terio um.

„Pass auf dich auf und mach sie fertig."

Harry musste darauf breit grinsen.

„Das werde ich."

Nach diesen Worten trennten sie sich wirklich.

Harry rannte so schnell er konnte und erreichte in Rekordgeschwindigkeit Teneb und die anderen.

„Wir haben noch knapp eine Minute, Harry." warnte ihn der Elf.

„Dann lasst uns gehen." antwortete Harry eilig. Er fasste nach Kobalts Arm und zusammen verschwanden sie in einem Wirbel aus Feuer. Teneb tat es ihm gleich, schnappte Opheria und beide verschwanden in einem kleinen Wirbelsturm.

Währenddessen ging es in der Höhle verrückt zu.

Die Reiter versuchten zu verstehen was geschehen war. Die Lehrer schienen alle schockiert zu sein. Demenor tat sein Bestes um wieder die Kontrolle über die Menge zu bekommen. Die Mentoren waren zu ihren Schützlingen geeilt um mit ihnen zu reden oder in den anderen Fällen sie zu beruhigen und herauszufinden warum sie keinen Partner bekommen hatten.

Die zwei Drachen, die noch anwesend waren, sah sich das Schauspiel mit Freude an. Sie fanden das Chaos sehr lustig.

Schließlich hatte Demenor genug: er schoss einige Feuerwerke in die Luft, deren Explosionen laut an den Höhlenwänden widerhallten.

„Ich möchte, dass alle Reiter wieder auf ihre Posten gehen. Vier von euch werden aber König Sylaen Bescheid sagen, das wir in drei Stunden bei ihm ankommen werden, trotz der unerwarteten Vorfälle. Die Lehrer holen bitte ihre Ordner, während die Mentoren ihre Schützlinge auf ihre Zimmer bringen. Danach kommt ihr wieder her. Ich möchte das wirklich alle Lehrer und Mentoren in zehn Minuten wieder hier sind. Denn ich hoffe das wir so ein wenig Licht in die neusten Ereignisse bringen können."

-Nichts Unerwartetes geschehen.............. – sagte Rexeren und trat vor.

„Ich möchte das ihr auch anwesend seit um uns zu helfen."

-Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass wir nichts anderes vorhatten. -

Als seine Befehle ausgeführt wurden, lies Demenor die letzte Stunde noch einmal Revue passieren........... Er stellte sich alles genau vor.

Harry und Teneb waren als letzte erschienen. Anscheinend hatten sie beschlossen eine Show zu machen, denn beide kamen in die Höhle geschwebt, umgeben von ihren Elementen. Alle nacheinander verbeugten sich vor den Statuen. Demenor erinnerte sich dass er etwas überrascht war wegen dem wenigen Licht das Garth ausstrahlte, genau wie bei seinen Freunden. Doch jetzt kannte er ja den Grund. Dann waren Harry und Teneb an der Reihe gewesen. Sie waren zusammen vorgetreten, was normalerweise nicht erlaubt war. Effilin hatte sie schon stoppen wollen, doch Demenor hatte das nicht zugelassen, da er gewusst hatte, dass es wenig Sinn machen würde zu versuchen sie aufzuhalten, denn er wusste wenn die Beiden sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatten, würden sie es auch durchführen egal ob es Widerstand gab oder nicht. Und Harry war ein Feuer Elemental, die man bekanntlich ja nicht reizen sollte. Dann war es zu dem ersten Schock gekommen, den Demenor verarbeiten musste. Das Licht das sie ausgestrahlt hatten war unglaublich grell gewesen, auch wenn es Zwei waren von dem es ausging. Dann war Demenor überrascht gewesen über die zwei magischen Drachen. Er hatte immer gewusst das Doryans Sohn die Fähigkeiten hatte, um mit so einem Drachen gebunden zu werden, aber keiner der anderen versprach das gleiche Potenzial............ vielleicht waren die Drachen auch nur so da........... denn es waren eigentlich immer mehr Drachen erschienen als es Daryns gab. Dann war es Zeit für ihn gewesen ihre Markierungen zu entfernen und als er bei Harry angekommen war konnte er sich ein Schaudern nicht verkneifen als er in dessen Augen sah. Diese Augen, die ihn noch für eine lange Zeit verfolgen würden. So viel Widerstand und Stärke war in ihnen zu sehen gewesen. Nach ihrem eher kleinen Gespräch wusste Demenor, dass die einzige Verbindung zwischen ihm und dem jungen Menschen Teneb war.

Dann hatten die Daryns sich auf den Boden gekniet und so war der Moment gekommen auf den Demenor gewartete hatte. Zuerst verlief alles ruhig und fünf Daryns hatten ihre Partner bekommen. Dann war Garth an der Reihe gewesen. Der junge Magis hatte stolz den prüfenden Blick einen Duskers standgehalten. Minuten waren vergangen und nichts geschehen. Demenor hatte schon das Gefühl gehabt, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte und schließlich hatte er dann die Bestätigung bekommen: Garth war als nicht würdig erklärt worden. Demenor konnte sich noch an die ganzen erstaunten Gesichter erinnern. Zu sagen, dass er überrascht gewesen war, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen: Garth war immer hoch angesehen bei den Lehrern gewesen, sie hatten immer seine Fähigkeiten gelobt, er war sogar ein heißer Kandidat für den Athar Posten gewesen. Doch war dies nicht die letzte Überraschung des Tages gewesen. Als der Dusker seine Entscheidung noch ein weiteres Mal bestätigt hatte, hatte Garth sein Schwert gezogen und wollte den Drachen angreifen. Demenor war sofort aufgestanden und hatte ihn eigentlich aufhalten wollen. Hatte der Junge etwas seinen Verstand verloren!?!?!? Doch bevor er hatte einschreiten können, hatte ein Feuerstrahl den jungen Magis zurückgeschleudert. Alle Augen hatten sich augenblicklich zu Harry gewandt und das was er dann gesagt hatte, hatte alle nur noch mehr verwirrt. Doch was Demenor wirklich geschockt hatte, war der hasserfüllte Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht gewesen, die Verachtung die er gestrahlt hatte.

Die Zeremonie hatte sich wie von selbst fortgesetzt und nacheinander wurden die Freunde von Garth genau wie er als nicht würdig erklärt. Am Ende war Demenor so verzweifelt gewesen, er wäre beinahe aufgesprungen und hätte um Erklärung gebeten. Fünf Daryns waren zurückgewiesen worden! Fünf! Harry hatte ihnen gezeigt was er konnte, doch Nerthor war immer der Meinung gewesen, dass Harry überhaupt nicht die mentalen Fähigkeiten hatte, die für die Bindung erforderlich waren. Fast die Hälfte der Daryns waren nicht würdig............ So etwas hatte es noch nie gegeben. Sicherlich hatte es in den letzten Jahren immer wieder einige gegeben die es nicht geschafft hatten, aber das war vielleicht immer ein Schüler von zehn gewesen! Warum?! Tenebs Bindung war gut verlaufen auch wenn Demenor eine große Schuld empfand als der Drache sagte, dass Teneb enttäuscht war. Dann war der Mensch an der Reihe gewesen und Demenor hatte wieder eine Abweisung erwartet, doch diese kam nicht. Stattdessen wurde der Mensch als würdig erklärt und in seiner Einschätzung hatte der Drache den Menschen sogar gelobt.

Die Zuschauer waren schon unruhig gewesen als die Drachen angefangen hatten zu diskutieren, es waren einfach zu viele unerwartete Geschehnisse passiert, einige von ihnen sprachen gegen ihren tiefsten Glauben. Doch plötzliche hatte eine tiefe Stimme die Aufregung der Anwesende durchbrochen. Doch niemand war still geblieben, stattdessen war erst ein richtiges Chaos ausgebrochen. Das konnte doch nicht war sein! Ein Mensch konnte doch nicht von einem Sowaroc ausgewählt werden!

Die darauf folgenden Geschehnisse waren an Demenor eher verschwommen vorbeigezogen......... Harrys Bindung, die Aufforderungen zu den Duellen, die Entscheidungen der Sekundanten........ Was um Himmels Willen hatte Garth getan um das zu verdienen?

Die Rückkehr der Lehrer und Mentoren hinderte ihn daran ganz in unbeantworteten Fragen zu versinken. Mit einer Handbewegung, zauberte er einen großen Tisch an dem alle Platz nahmen. Als alle saßen fing Demenor an zu sprechen.

„Jetzt erklärt mir bitte Mal, wie in Lunais Namen das passieren konnte?"

Die Lehrer und Mentoren schauten sich gegenseitig an, doch niemand wagte es zu antworten.

„Okay, fangen wir erst mal so an: Gebt mir bitte eure Ordner und erzählt mir alles was ihr über Harry wisst. Doch lasst die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden dabei außer Acht." Als Demenor die verwirrten Gesichter sah, ergänzte er seinen Satz. „ Mit Harry meine ich den Menschen."

Als alle wussten wer gemeint war, erzählten sie nacheinander ihre Eindrücke von der Zeit vor der Zeremonie. Demenor konnte nicht fassen was er da hörte, denn niemand sagte auch nur ein gutes Wort über Harry, sondern alle waren der Meinung dass Harry ungeschickt, dumm oder nicht würdig wäre an dieser Schule überhaupt unterrichtet zu werden.

„Wie konnte dann das heute passieren? Warum wart ihr nicht in der Lage seine Fähigkeiten zu erkennen und zu fördern?" Demenor lies sich wieder in seinen Stuhl plumpsen. „Und was ist mit Garth?" Er wandte sich an Zeld. „Wenn da irgendetwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugegangen ist, hätte ich doch eigentlich darüber informiert werden sollen. Doch zu mir drangen keine unangenehmen Neuigkeiten. Ich wusste nur das Garth den Men........ Harry als Zeitverschwendung ansah. Als eine Last und einen Narr. Doch solche Ansichten führen noch lange nicht zu einem Duell." sagte Demenor mit gerunzelter Stirn.

-Nein das nicht aber ein Mordversuch, absichtlich zugeführte Wunden, Vergiftung, Verletzungen mit der Absicht Harry und Teneb für immer zu behindern. Dann wären da noch verbale Überfälle, Drohungen und Beschimpfungen welche Harry beinahe in den Selbstmord getrieben hätten. Und dies alles, möchte ich meinen, gibt Harry das gute Recht ein Duell führen zu wollen. – sagte Rexeren.

Verblüffte Gesichter schauten nun auf den Drachen.

- Und in Tenebs Fall wären das dann Beleidigungen, Verletzungen die auch zu lebenslanger Behinderungen führen sollten, eine Vergiftung und Drohungen gaben auch im das Recht auf das Duell. – sagte Gae noch.

„M-Mörder............ Sel-Selbsmordversuch?" Stammelte Demenor.

Rexeren ignorierte ihn und wandte sich zu Nerthor.

- Du! -

Der Elf sprang vor Schreck von seinem Stuhl auf und schaute den Drachen, noch verwirrter als er schon war, an.

„J-Ja?"

- Du hast doch gesagt, dass Harry eine totale Niete in deinen Unterricht ist, nicht wahr? –

„J-Ja"

- Doch gestern hat er es geschafft in eine Trance zu fallen oder? –

„Nun, er muss es irgendwie geschafft haben sie zu fälschen." Nerthor wurde unter dem bösen Blick des Drachen immer kleiner.

- Und wie willst du dir dann erklären, wie er es geschafft hat mit mir gebunden zu werden......- Rexeren lies die Fragen erst mal unbeantwortet und sprach gleich weiter. – Und wie sollte er es geschafft haben ohne große Probleme Telekinese und Telepathie anzuwenden und das ohne irgendwelche geistigen Fähigkeiten? – Er machte eine kleine Pause. – Nur eine Frage noch: Wer ist Harry? –

Als Niemand ihm darauf antworten wollte, drehte es sich wieder zu Nerthor.

- Was ist seine Rasse? –

„Mensch."

-Gut du bist nicht so dumm wie ich dachte........... und für wen sind eure Lernmethoden gemacht? -

Nerthor schien darüber einige Sekunden nachzudenken bevor er antwortete. Er war inzwischen sehr blass und schwitzte etwas.

„Elfen, Magis; Elementals......."

- Nicht für Menschen? – Piepste Gae.

„Nicht für Menschen." Bestätigte Nerthor in einem Flüsterton. Nachdem er realisiert hatte, was er gerade gesagt hat wirkte er entsetzt.

-Du bist immer noch in der Lage zu denken.....gut zu wissen.- Antwortete Rexeren bitter. - Ihr seit dazu auserwählt worden Drachenreiter zu sein! Wir haben euch die Ausbildung der Daryns anvertraut. Ihr habt mit eurem Verhalten euren Eid gebrochen. Wenn ihr nach eurem Glauben gehandelt habt, entschuldigt das überhaupt nichts. Ihr hättet euch nicht davon blenden lassen sollen! Ich kann und will eure dummen Vorurteile und eure Engstirnigkeit nicht tolerieren! Ihr seit Reiter und Lehrer! Ihr hätte seine Fähigkeiten entdecken und fordern müssen stattdessen habt ihr sie blockiert und übersehen. –

„Warum hätten wir ihn fordern sollen?" Fragte Sarwin. „Er musste einen Zauberstab benutzen, er ist einer dieser dummen Zauberer."

- Falls du diesen Fakt noch nicht registriert hast, Menschen sind keine Elfen. Menschen haben keine natürlichen magischen Kanäle. Sie müssen erst ihre eigene Energie nach außen bringen und erst solche Kanäle bilden um ohne Zauberstab zaubern zu können...... und das ist nicht gerade einfach......... Ihr seit Lehrer, ihr hattet diesen grundlegenden Fakt nicht übersehen dürfen!!! -

- Als die beunruhigenden Berichte eurer Partner dem Rat geschickt worden waren, und das war bevor ihr euch so dumm verhalten habt, haben wir beschlossen, dass wir die Verbindungen zwischen uns und euch vorübergehend trennen werden. Wir werden hier bleiben um zu helfen, falls jemand Hilfe braucht, doch das ist auch alles. – Sagte Gae. Sie bemerkte wie Rexeren immer wütender wurde. – Ihr müsst den Schaden verstehen, den ihr angerichtet habt. Ihr habt beide Welten durch eure Handlungen gefährdet, seine und unsere Welt. Ich kann nur hoffen dass es noch nicht zu spät ist eure Fehler wieder zu beheben........... –

„Was meint ihr damit?" Fragte ein Mentor.

- Wir werden später Geschichte schreiben, jetzt konzentriert ihr euch bitte auf diese Story, Harrys Geschichte. Wir zeigen euch Harrys Sichtweise in den letzten Monaten, damit ihr versteht was ihr getan habt. – Grummelte der goldene Drache.

Auf Rexerens Worte erschien ein blendendes Licht vor den Augen der Anwesenden. Es schoss in Augenhöhe und wirkte auf die Lehrer und Mentors hypnotisierend.

- Jetzt werden ihr einige von Harrys Erinnerungen sehen, die ich zu eurem Nutzen gesammelt habe. Schaut sie euch an und lernt aus ihnen........... -

Das Licht schien sich im Raum auszudehnen und sie zu umschlingen. Dann fingen vor den Augen der schon gespannten Lehrer und Mentoren, Szenen zu erscheinen. Sie sahen Harrys Leben ab seiner Ankunft auf dieser Insel. Doch sie bekamen auch nur das zu sehen was sie etwas anging. Rexeren zeigte ihnen zum Beispiel nicht das Harry mit Terio befreundet war, oder das Harry Rexeren schon früher begegnet war....... Einige der Erinnerungen waren aus Tenebs Sichtweise. Doch das schlimmste war wohl dass sie die Empfindungen und Schmerzen genau miterlebten. Elfen waren von Natur aus schon so dass sie die Gefühle ihrer Mitmenschen besser wahrnehmen konnten, als andere Lebewesen. Doch diese Fähigkeit konnte auch ein Nachteil sein, denn die Gefühle konnten auch schon mal so stark sein das man sich wünschte nichts mehr zu spüren. Wie auch immer hier in diesem Fall brauchte es diese Fähigkeiten nicht, den nicht nur die Elfen konnten die Gefühle von den Erinnerungen lebensecht miterleben: Verzweiflung, Einsamkeit, Hilflosigkeit, Kälte, Hoffnung, Verletzbarkeit, Verrat, Widerstand, riesige Wut und ein Verlangen nach Rache. Das fühlte Harry die letzten Monate lang. Die Gefühle von Teneb waren vor allen die Enttäuschung und der Schmerz als er die wahren Gesichter seiner Vorbilder erkannte.

Nach dreißig Minuten war die Vorstellung zu Ende (in Wirklichkeit hatten sie eine Stunde in diesem Licht verbracht, denn eines seiner Merkmale war, dass in dem Licht die Zeit langsamer verging als außerhalb des Lichtes). Schließlich nahm das Licht einen dunklen Ton an und verblasste dann endgültig.

Eine betroffene Ruhe legte sich über den Raum als das Licht verschwunden war. Demenor hatte eine krankhafte Gesichtsfarbe angenommen. Er starrte mit leeren Augen vor sich hin. Anscheinend war er in Gedanken versunken.

Doch plötzlich konnte sich Effilin nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Das sind doch ein Haufen Lügen! Nichts als dreckige Lügen die sich dieser Abschaum ausgedacht hat!" Er atmete heftig und sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt. „Dieser Mensch ist nichts als ein Betrüger! Er war der schlechteste Schüler den ich je unterrichten musste! Während des ganzen Jahres hat er nie irgendwelche Fähigkeiten auf dem Gebiet des Kämpfens gezeigt und ich weiß von meinen Kollegen, dass es bei ihnen auch nicht anders war. Er hatte sich noch nicht einmal großartig bemüht und seine Willenskraft unsere Kunst zu lernen war gleich Null. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es geschafft hat uns auszutricksen doch ich weiß das er nichts anderes ist als ein Schwindler!!" Während seiner Rede stieg Effilins Lautstärke immer mehr an und am Ende schrie er.

- Ein Betrüger? Ein Schwindler!!! – Rexeren schien äußerst wütend zu sein. – Wenn hier irgendjemand ein Betrüger ist, dann seid ihr das! Er wurde auserwählt! Es war eure AUFGABE ihm zu helfen und ihn zu unterrichten. -

„Warum? Das war ein Fehler. Noch nie war ein Mensch dazu in der Lage gewesen ein Reiter zu werden. Sie können das nicht. Sie sind schwach, mental und körperlich!" schrie Sarwin.

- Es ist niemals ein Fehler wenn jemand auserwählt worden ist. Der einzige Grund warum Menschen nie ausgewählt werden ist dass selten ein Mensch mit fünfzehn Jahren schon die notwendige Kraft hat. Menschen erreichen denn Höhepunkt ihrer Kraft erst viele Jahre später. Mehrere Menschen sind nur aus diesem Grund nicht auserwählt worden, denn sie hatten einfach noch nicht genügend Kraft mit so jungen Jahren. Wenn es dieses Problem nicht geben würde, wären viele Menschen Drachenreiter geworden. – erklärte Gae, denn Rexeren schien zu wütend um noch vernünftig zu reden.

„Das ist nicht möglich!" stotterte Zeld.

- Warum nicht? Doch das ist jetzt zweitrangig. Und wenn eure Dummheit noch nicht genug waren, habt ihr seinen Mordversuch übersehen, die Beschimpfungen ignoriert die ein Gleichrangiger von euch ertragen musste. Ihr habt ihn abrutschen lassen und nicht. Einer. Von. Euch. Hat versucht ihm zu helfen. Ihr habt einfach so zugesehen und es durch eure Taten noch verschlimmert. -

„Das er es nicht ertragen hat ist nur ein Zeichen dass er nicht zu uns gehört." schnauzte ein Mentor.

- Entweder du bist blind oder ein Heuchler... Da du keine Anstalten gemacht hast überhaupt erst einmal erfahren zu wollen wer er überhaupt ist, weißt du nichts von ihm. Wie würdest du es meistern wenn du jede Nacht wenn du die Augen schließt, dem Mörder deiner Eltern dabei zusehen müsstest wie er noch mehr Leute umbringt und foltert? Wie würdest du damit fertig werden? – Dieses Mal war er Gae, die anfing wütend zu schreien. Nun waren beide Drachen äußerst wütend und das lies sie hell leuchten.

Gae sammelte ihre Kräfte und legte die Ereignisse in der Haphazard Straße, die Harry mit ansehen musste, in die Köpfe aller Anwesenden. Als die Vision vorbei war lagen einige schluchzend am Boden.

„Das ist eine Lüge...... Niemand kann so grausam sein...... Niemand." sagte Kario zitternd.

- Haltet doch euren Mund ihr verbohrten Narren! - schrieen beide Drachen gleichzeitig.

„Genau das dachte ich auch von euch." Sagte eine kalte Stimme hinter ihnen........

Harry und die anderen waren erschienen als Effilin gerade eine Rede hielt. Harry fühlte eine kalte Wut in sich aufsteigen doch er zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. Effilin würde schon noch sehen was für ein Betrüger er war und Sarwin würde schon noch lernen ihn nicht mehr zu verspotten. Der letzte Ausbruch der Drachen hatte es Harry schwer gemacht zu widerstehen etwas zu sagen und deshalb lag nun alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm.

Teneb schaute währenddessen um sich und bemerkte das Garth noch nicht da war.

„Wir müssen wohl noch auf die Ankunft des Herausgeforderten warten." Als er das sagte, erschienen Garth und Chrisianne mit einem Wirbelwind. Der Magis schien wieder selbstsicherer zu sein.

„Bist du bereit?" fragte er." Oder machst du noch einen Rückzieher, du Feigling?"

Harry lies sich durch ihn nicht einschüchtern.

„Ich denke ich bin bereit", antwortete er ruhig. „Lass uns anfangen."

Sie standen sich gegenüber und keiner von beiden trug eine Waffe, wie abgesprochen. Ihre Sekundanten standen in einigem Abstand hinter ihnen. Die Anderen, die noch in der Höhle waren hatten sich um die Beiden versammelt und bildeten so einen großen Kreis. Harry und Garth warteten dass der andere den Anfang machte. Sie umkreisten sich langsam und suchten nach dem kleinsten Hinweis der Schwäche bei ihrem Gegner. Und plötzlich stürmte Garth auf Harry los. Doch Harry nahm den Arm seines Gegners und nutzte dessen Schwung um ihn über seine Schulter zu werfen und ihn somit zu Boden zu bringen.

Garth knurrte wütend und zielte mit seiner Faust auf Harrys Gesicht. Doch als durch Harry abgewehrt wurde, fühlte es sich so an als ob er mit seiner Faust gegen eine Ziegelsteinwand geschlagen hatte. Er hatte jedoch sein Ziel um nur wenige Zentimeter verfehlt.

„Ich fühle mich so als ob ich mit einem kleinen Mädchen kämpfen würde........." sagte Harry belustigt.

Rasend sprang Garth zurück bevor er anfing mit einer Reihe Kicks auf Harry loszugehen. So ging es dann auch einige Minuten weiter. Garth attackierte Harry immer und immer wieder und Harry blockte seine Angriffe nur ab oder wich ihnen aus. Und das tat er anscheinend ohne jegliche Anstrengung.

„Langsam wird es langweilig....."

„Feigling." keuchte Garth. „Du getraust dich doch nicht mich anzugreifen. Du bist zu ängstlich dafür."

„Wenn du das wirklich willst......" Harry wechselte seine Kampftechnik plötzlich, verschwunden war seine Verteidigungsstrategie. Er trat Garth zweimal in den Magen worauf dieser nach Luft schnappen musste. Als sein Gegner sich vor Schmerzen krümmte entschied sich Harry noch für einige kurze aber schmerzhafte Tritte die Garth zu Boden zwangen.

Garth wand sich am Boden. Er atmete heftig und rasselnd.

„Steh auf, ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir."

Mit wackligen Beinen stand Garth wieder auf und versuchte sofort Harry wieder anzugreifen. Doch dies nützte nichts, denn schon eine Minuten später lag er wieder am Boden mit zwei blauen Augen und einer gebrochener Nase.

„Steh auf!"

„Warum machst du mich nicht fertig, ich lieg am Boden, warum nutzt du das nicht aus?"

Harry kam mit lodernden Augen näher zu ihm.

„Ich bin nicht wie du! Ich habe Moral und Ehre! Ich trete niemanden der am Boden liegt!" sagte er kalt.

„Und darum wirst du irgendwann verlieren!"

Garth griff plötzlich nach Harrys Beinen und zerrte an ihnen. Harry fiel daraufhin auch zu Boden und Garth wollte aufstehen, dabei stützte er sich an Harry ab. Doch da hatte er nicht mit Harry gerechnet. Harry trat wieder mit beiden Füssen in Garths Magen und warf ihn so über seinen Kopf. Danach stand er blitzschnell wieder auf.

„Du bist ein Nichts Garth............"

„Und das wirst du auch sein!"

In einem letzten Versuch, nahm Garth noch mal all seine Kraft zusammen. Er wollte versuchen Harry zu linken und somit würde er die Regeln brechen.

Opheria stieß Teneb mit ihrem Ellenbogen an, der daraufhin Harry warnte.

_Pass auf!_

Überrascht wich Harry Garths Angriff aus.

Anscheinend war sich Garth nicht darüber bewusst was bei einem Regelbruch geschah.

Jeder der die Regeln, die vor dem Duell beschlossen wurden, brach wird bestraft. Zuerst spürt die Person seinen Regelverstoß am eigenen Leib und dann konnte es noch zu einem Verlust der Kräfte kommen, der durchaus auch dauerhaft sein kann.

Nach wenigen Sekunden krümmte sich der Magis vor Schmerzen am Boden.

„Gibst du auf?"

„Ni- niemals."

„Dann kann dir wirklich niemand mehr helfen aber wie du willst machen wir weiter mit dem Kampf." sagte Harry kalt.

Sein Gegner schaffte es tatsächlich noch mal aufzustehen, obwohl er erhebliche Schwierigkeiten hatte und am ganzen Körper vor Erschöpfung zitterte.

Mit einem angeekelten Gesicht, kickte Harry ihm noch mal in den Magen und dann schupste er ihn noch mal. Dies brachte Garth wieder zu Boden doch diesmal schien er es nicht mehr zu schaffen aufzustehen. Harry wandte sich an Chrisianne.

„Antworte jetzt für ihn, willst du aufgeben oder weiter kämpfen?"

Mit hasserfüllten Augen schien Chrisianne die Lage abzuschätzen. Einerseits würde sie jetzt nichts lieber tun als Harry zu töten doch sie wusste auch, dass sie verpflichtet war die Regeln einzuhalten und wenn sie jetzt für Garth mit Harry weiterkämpfen würde, dann hätte sie wahrscheinlich Schwierigkeiten die Regeln nicht zu brechen. Dazu kam noch, dass sie auch noch mit Teneb zu kämpfen hätte, denn Garth war nicht in der Lage weiterzumachen. Also entschied sie sich.

„Wir ergeben uns."

Harry nickte und als er den Blick von Teneb sah wusste er dass sie wenig Chancen gegen ihn hatte. Er setzte sich neben Kobalt und schaute den Beiden bei ihrem Kampf zu. Teneb feuerte einen Fluch nach dem anderen ab und wenn er es so weiter durchhielt, war Harry sich sicher, dass der Kampf bald entschieden war.

„Danke Opheria." sagte er kalt.

„Es war nur fair so..........."

Danach waren sie ruhig. Harry schaute sich um und beobachtete alle Anwesenden wie sie begierig dem Kampf zusahen. Harry zuckte zusammen als Teneb Chrisianne mit einem Illusionszauber belegte. Sie fing an herum zu rennen, denn dieser Zauber lies einen denken dass man in Flammen stand. Harry wandte sich vom Kampf ab und blickte zu den Lehrern und Mentoren........... Er fing an zu lächeln. In ein paar Tagen werden sie eine schöne Überraschung erleben. Harry wusste, dass er schon weit weg sein würde, wenn seine kleine Rache stattfinden würde. Er starrte zu Effilin. Er wird schon noch lernen was Scham wirklich bedeutet. Und wenn er mit ihm fertig war würde er sich um Sarwin und Nerthor kümmern.

Schließlich schaffte es Teneb seine Gegnerin zu erledigen. Harry klatschte langsam.

„Gut gemacht, ich hab deinen Illusionszauber gemocht......."

„Danke, du hast aber auch gut gekämpft." antwortete Teneb. Es schien als ob er es auch genossen hatte gegen sie zu kämpfen.

„Yeah, war vielleicht etwas unspektakulär."

Der junge Zauberer stand auf und streckte sich erst mal.

„Nun, noch drei Dinge zu tun bevor ich hier fertig bin." Murmelte er während er sein Schwert nahm und zu Effilin lief. Er hielt wenige Meter vor ihm an.

„Lass uns kämpfen so dass jeder sehen kann ,wer hier der Betrüger ist."

„I..." Effilin schien sprachlos.

„Angst?"

Dies entfachte die Wut von Effilin.

„Vor dir? Niemals!"

Er zog sein Schwert und verringerte denn Abstand zwischen sich und Harry.

Sie starrten sich an und keiner der Beiden rührte sich vom Fleck.

Plötzlich griff Effilin Harry an. Harry parierte den Schlag ab und griff nun seinerseits Effilin an. Zwei Minuten lang fechteten die Beiden ununterbrochen. Effilins Kleidung war langsam in Stücke zerschnitten und bald darauf stand der Elf nur noch in Unterwäsche da. Dann blockte Harry Effilins Schwert wieder ab, wirbelte es herum und warf es so zu Boden....... Effilin hatte nun nichts mehr zum verteidigen.

„Nun, wer ist jetzt der Schwindler?" Flüsterte Harry. Die Spitze seines Schwertes war nur wenige Millimeter von Effilins Hals entfernt. Harry wandte sich nun fragend zu seinem Freund.

„Mach was du glaubst Harry, höre auf dein Herz und entscheide dann..........."

Harry überlegte und nickte schließlich widerwillig.

„Okay du hast recht..... Nun, ich muss nun jemanden besuchen......."

Die Beiden verließen, ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen die Höhle. Alle Augen waren noch immer auf sie gerichtet.

Harry ging schnell dorthin, wo er den kleinen Fuchs untergebracht hatte. Da er nicht wusste wie lang er ihn allein lassen würde, hatte er alles dagelassen, was der kleine brauchte.

Als er eintrat sprang der kleine Fuchs in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes um sich zu verstecken.

Lächelnd ging Harry näher. Er kniete sich vor den Schrank unter dem der Fuchs saß und hielt ihm eine Hand hin. Der Fuchs war jedoch so verängstigt, dass er Harry biss.

„Autsch." Sagte Harry und untersuchte den Biss.

„Er kann dich wohl nicht leiden."

„Ja, anscheinend." Harry stand auf und holte seinem neuem Haustier etwas zu essen. Er nahm eine dünne Scheibe Fleisch und näherte sich dem Fuchs wieder. Langsam lies er die Scheibe vor dem Schrank fallen.

„Jetzt werden wir sehen können, was Essen alles bewirken kann!"

Nach ungefähr 15 Minuten des Wartens, lugte tatsächlich ein kleiner rötlicher Kopf unter dem Schrank hervor.

„Na da bist du ja du kleiner Unruhestifter........"

Kleine intelligente, schwarze Augen schauten Harry unsicher an. Dies war ein Fremder und er sah komisch aus...... er hatte zwei Beine ...... doch er hatte etwas zu Essen........ Schließlich gewann der Hunger und er kam langsam näher . Zur gleichen Zeit nahm Harry noch ein zweites Stück Fleisch und legte es in seinen Schoß. Der Fuchs aß das erste Stück und suchte schließlich nach mehr. Er wurde immer selbstsicherer und traute sich dadurch immer näher zu Harry. Nach wenigen Sekunden stemmte der Fuchs seine kleinen Pfoten auf Harrys Bein und schnupperte neugierig nach dem Fleischstückchen.

Dieser Zweibeiner roch nach dem, der ihn aus dem Wald und hierher gebracht hatte....... Er roch nicht nach Gefahr. Der Fuchs schnappte schließlich nach dem Fleischstück und er war so vertieft das essen zu genießen, dass er nicht bemerkte wie Harry anfing ihn zu streicheln. Der Fuchs bemerkte es nach einiger Zeit und wollte schon zubeißen und wegrennen, doch dann bemerkte er dass die Hand weiter beruhigend über sein Fell strich und so verlor der Fuchs seine anfänglich noch große Angst. Als er sein Mahl beendet hatte wurde der Fuchs schnell schläfrig. Er legte sich von allein in den Schoß des gut duftenden Zweibeiners. Dann schloss er seine Augen und es dauerte nicht lange bis er eingeschlafen war.

„Das hast du gut gemacht......... Ich denke er hat dich akzeptiert."

„Ja........ es scheint so als ob ich jetzt sein neues Kissen bin."

Teneb lächelte.

„Wie wirst du ich nennen?"

„Ich denke, dass Lucky der richtige Name für so einen kleinen Überlebenden ist."

„Doch das ist ein passender Name! Also willst du ihn behalten?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich eine andere Wahl habe......."

„Er ist schon stark und von seinem gegenwärtigen Gewicht denke ich dass er später ein richtiger Prachtkerl wird."

„Wenn du es sagst."

„Wir müssen gehen Harry, der König erwartet uns."

„Du weißt dass ich eigentlich gar nicht gehen will...... und erwarte nicht von mir dass ich deinem König die Treue schwöre."

„Das erwarte ich auch nicht von dir. Doch du kannst doch das Alte Versprechen ablegen. Das Versprechen den Leuten zu helfen wenn sie Hilfe brauchen und die Unschuldigen zu beschützen."

Harry dachte darüber nach.

„Jede Art von Unschuldigen?"

„Ja."

„ Dann kann ich so einen Schur schwören...... die Unschuldigen in meiner Welt brauchen nämlich dringend Hilfe. Was willst du tun?"

„Das hängt von der Einstellung des Königs von dir ab. Wenn er mir beweist dass er aufgeschlossen ist und er dich als Reiter akzeptiert dann werde ich den gewöhnlichen Schwor ablegen, doch wenn er dich nicht akzeptieren kann, werde ich das Alte Versprechen schwören."

„Bitte täusch dich nicht selbst: König oder nicht, Elfen werden mich nie als Reiter dulden...... sie akzeptieren mich nicht mal als Mensch......"

„ Ich hoffe aber dass sie dich mögen werden......... vor allem meine Familie und Celen."

Harry warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu, doch sagte er erst mal nichts mehr zu diesem Thema. Langsam nahm er den Fuchs in seine Arme. Davon wachte der Kleine auf. Doch anscheinend hatte das kurze Nickerchen gereicht, denn der Fuchs schien ausgeschlafen. Er zappelte etwas als Harry ihn hoch hob. Der Fuchs schaute Harry nun genau in die Augen.

„So Kleiner, willst du mit mir kommen?"

Der Fuchs schaute ihn neugierig an. Nach ein paar Sekunden streckte der Fuchs sich und schnüffelte wieder. Anscheinend gefiel ihm was er roch den er leckte Harrys Gesicht ab.

„Ich denke das war ein Ja. Jetzt stelle ich dich erst mal meinem Kumpel vor, das ist Teneb." Dieser kam näher und lies den Fuchs an seiner Hand schnuppern. Der Fuchs entschied wohl, dass von Teneb keine Gefahr ausging und so fing er auch gleich an, an Tenebs Fingern zu knabbern. Harry stand jedoch auf und verlies den Raum. Draußen pfiff er leise und nach nur wenigen Sekunden kam Shadow angaloppiert. „Und das ist Shadow." Der große Hengst senkte seine Nüstern auf die Höhe des kleinen Tieres, das sein Meister ihm Arm hatte. Der Hengst konnte aus Harrys Gesichtsausdruck und Haltung erkennen dass er sich um den Fuchs kümmern und auf ihn aufpassen sollte.

Die zwei Tiere schauten sich an und schienen einander genau abzuschätzen ob sie sich trauen konnten oder nicht........ Shadow schüttelte seine Mähne und drückte seinen Kopf an Harrys Brust. Harry nahm den Fuchs in eine Hand und mit der anderen streichelte ihm über den Kopf. Er schaute in die intelligenten Augen seines treuen Pferdes und dankte ihm damit dass er ihn als seinen Reiter und Freund akzeptiert hatte.

Lucky hatte genug vom still sitzen und schaffte es sich aus Harrys Hand zu befreien. Dann fing er an Shadows Mähne zu fangen und irgendwie schaffte er es an der Mähne hoch zu klettern. Er saß nun auf Shadows Kopf. Doch dem Hengst schien das weniger zu gefallen und deshalb versuchte er nach dem Fuchs zu schnappen.

„Ein Störenfried?......... Komm her." Harry zauberte eine kleine Kette und legte sie dem Fuchs um den Hals. „So werde ich dich immer finden können. Jetzt wirst du aber in meiner Tasche bleiben, okay?" Daraufhin rief er seine Tasche mit all seinen Habseligkeiten.

Der Fuchs schaute auf die Tasche, dann zu Harry und schließlich kroch er in die Tasche hinein.

„Guter Junge. Shadow überwache die Taschen und Lucky und lass niemanden in ihre Nähe kommen."

Ein Schnauben zeigte Harry das Shadow verstanden hatte. Harry wusste dass es jetzt niemanden möglich war die Taschen zu berühren ohne verletzt zu werden oder gebrochene Knochen zu bekommen.

„Teneb wie werden unsere Pferde transportiert werden?"

„ Einige Leute werden sie durch ein Element Portal nach Horevald schicken."

„Okay."

„Wir sollten jetzt aber wirklich gehen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät."

„Ich komm ja schon. Doch nur noch eine Sache."

„Beeil dich aber."

- Harry willst du es wirklich tun? -

_Sicher, ich habe schließlich nicht das alles durchgestanden um dann am Ende doch nicht zurückzuschlagen. _

- Das wird soooo lustig werden. -

_Du machst mir Sorgen........... _

-Ach übrigens ich bin sehr stolz auf dich Harry. Du hast alles sehr gut gemacht. –

_Danke Arxeren, doch ich müsste dir danken für alles was du mir gelernt und für mich gemacht hast. _

- Gern geschehen. Wie geht es mit deinem Plan vorwärts? –

_In einer Woche werden sie die Auswirkungen spüren. Und für bestimmte Personen wird es noch länger dauern. _

- Okay, geh jetzt, du kommst sonst wirklich zu spät. –

_Wenn du es sagst. _

_- _Oh und Harry? –

_Ja? _

-Lass dich von ihnen nicht unterkriegen. –

_Das habe ich nicht vor. _

Harry sandte einen Bann über die Zaubersprüche die er für seinen Plan schon jetzt angewandt hatte. Durch diesen Bann würden sie aber erst in einer Woche aktiviert werden. Ein kleiner Beobachtungszauber würde es Harry außerdem noch erlauben die Auswirkungen zu sehen.

„Ich bin fertig." sagte Harry zu Teneb. Dieser hatte in der Zwischenzeit seine Sachen zusammengesucht.

Sie sattelten ihre Pferde und ritten zurück zur Höhle. Vor der Höhle warteten schon alle Daryns, die Mentoren, die Lehrer und Demenor. Daneben standen noch einige Drachenreiter. An der anderen Seite standen die Drachen einschließlich Gae und Rexeren. Jeder hatte auch sein Pferd und seine Habseligkeiten mitgebracht, welche an die Sättel der Pferde gebunden waren.

Als Harry und Teneb nun neben den Anderen standen, forderte Demenor sie auf zu singen. Dadurch entstand langsam eine Art Wirbel, der aus allen vier Elementen bestand.

„Es ist alles bereit, Demenor."

„Sehr gut. Treibt die Pferde durch den Wirbel."

Alle versuchten die Pferde durchzutreiben doch die waren von dem Wirbel so erschrocken dass sie langsam in Panik verfielen.

„Oh! Um Himmels Willen! Du hast es doch schon tausendmal gemacht!" schrie Effilin. Er wollte sein Pferd schlagen doch er wurde von Lienhor gestoppt.

Effilin wandte sich wütend zu ihm.

„Schlage nie ein Pferd, Effilin." sagte der Lehrer. Dann wandte er sich an Teneb und Harry.

„Teneb, Men.... Harry, könnt ihr..... ich meine können eure Pferde zuerst gehen.......?"

„Zuerst?" Antwortete Harry. „Ich denke uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig wenn wir heut noch mal fortkommen wollen." Er lehnte sich zu Shadow und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Die Ohren des Hengstes waren aufgerichtet. Ein Zeichen das er zuhörte. Schließlich gab Harry seinem Pferd einen kleinen Klaps und dabei sah er das Teneb das gleiche bei Myst getan hat.

Die zwei Pferde trabten zu der verängstigten Herde, umrundeten sie und dann blieb Myst vorn und Shadow hinten stehen. Gemeinsam schafften sie es selbst die widerwilligsten Tiere davon zu überzeugen sich dem Wirbel zu nähern. Shadow musste zwar dann doch einige Stuten und Wallache wieder eintreiben, die von dem grellen Wirbel immer noch abgeschreckt waren, doch einige leichte Bisse des Hengstes überredeten auch diese. Harry und Teneb mussten lächeln als auch das letzte Pferd verschwunden war. Beide wussten, dass die Zwei und die anderen Pferde am anderen Ende des Wirbels auf sie warten.

Harry und Teneb gingen nun zu ihren Partnern.

Nachdem sie den Beiden versichert hatten dass es ihnen gut geht, warteten sie auf das Startsignal von Demenor. In den wenigen Minuten Wartezeit, erklärten die beiden Drachen ihnen wie sie sich am besten während des Fluges hinsetzten sollten.

Schließlich gab Demenor das Signal zum aufsteigen.

Lächelnd nahm Harry wahr das Garth und seine Freunde mit ihren Mentoren fliegen mussten, da sie ja keine eigenen Drachen hatten. Rexeren drückte sich mit einem starken Stoß vom Boden ab.

Harry saß hinter den Flügeln zwischen zwei Schuppen. Er konnte sich nur mit Magie festhalten.

- So jetzt müssen sich unsere Geister verbinden. – Sagte der Drache, als sie die richtige Höhe erreicht hatten.

Fliegen war ja schon immer Harrys Leidenschaft gewesen. Wenn er mit seinem Besen folg war das für ihn immer sehr erheiternd gewesen doch auf einem Drachen zu fliegen war ein komplett anderes Gefühl. Auf einem Drachen spürte man die Kraft und die Wärme des Tieres. Dieses Gefühl fehlte auf einem Besenstiel total. Auch das Gefühl nicht alleine zu sein gefiel Harry sehr. Die Bewegungen der Flügel erinnerten Harry an seinen Flug auf Seidenschnabel dem Hippogreif. Doch da der Rücken des Drachens so gerade war, rutschte Harry nicht rückwärts. Auch die Schuppen hielten ihn an seinem Platz.

Nachdem er seinen Geist mit Rexeren verbunden hatte erreichte er ein völlig neues Gefühl des Fliegens: Plötzlich war er der Drache. Er fühlte die Luft unter seinen Flügeln wie sie ihn streichelte. Dazu kamen noch die atemberaubende Geschwindigkeit und die Höhe in der sie flogen. Alles fühlte sich so gut aber auch unglaublich an.

- Harry? Lass mich bitte wieder die Kontrolle übernehmen. Wir werden jetzt nämlich einen Sprung machen. -

_Okay. _

Diesen Sprung würde Harry wohl nie wieder vergessen: Es schien als ob sie ein Teil der Magie waren als sie den Magieströmen nach Horevald folgten. Während dem ganzen Flug fühlte Harry Rexerens Anwesenheit und das beruhigte ihn enorm.

Schließlich erschienen sie am Himmel über Horevald.

Als erstes sah Harry einige Häuser, von denen er sehr beeindruckt war. Er fand, dass Elfen wahre Genies in Architektur Sachen waren. Die Stadt sah einfach prächtig aus und überall standen Bäume. Die Häuser passten sich perfekt an die Natur an und wirkten dadurch eher zart und fein. Horevald war die größte Stadt im Elfenkönigreich. Im Zentrum der Stadt befand sich das Schloss in dem die Königsfamilie wohnte. Um das Schloss herum befanden sich zahlreiche Akademien und Tempel. Natürlich gab es auch noch Häuser und einige kleine Wege die durch die Stadt führten. Die Drachen waren auf einer kleinen Lichtung gelandet auf der sich schon einige Einwohner versammelt hatten um sie zu begrüßen...... Die Meisten klatschten als sie die Drachen sahen und besonders begeistert waren sie von dem Sowaroc und dem Enmag. Als sie Teneb auf Gae reiten sahen wurden die Begeisterungsrufe noch lauter doch als die Leute den Reiter auf dem Sowaroc sahen, verstummten sie und fingen an zu tuscheln. Harry hielt seinen Kopf erhoben als er von Rexeren abstieg. Harry verneigte sich vor dem goldenen Drachen und dieser verbeugte sich auch. Dies provozierte die Leute nur noch mehr.

Harry lief nun zu Teneb.

„Ich hatte doch recht........"

„Das weißt du nicht genau, gib ihnen wenigstens eine Chance!"

Harry schien daran zu zweifeln und er entschied sich einfach noch abzuwarten.

„Müssen wir jetzt erst mal hier bleiben?" fragte Harry schließlich.

- Nein. - antwortete Rexeren ihm. – Ich werde dir bescheid sagen wenn du gebraucht wirst. -

„Danke."

Als Harry sich nach Shadow umsah traf er auf geschockte, verwirrte und hasserfüllte Augen. Da Harry nichts besseres zu tun hatte, lauschte er den Gesprächen.

„Wie ist das möglich?"

„Ja..... Mensch......aber...... schwach!"

„Da muss........Fehler....... kann nicht sein......"

„Ich hätte nie gedacht......Tag........dreckiger Mensch........... erlaubt."

„Wie kann......."

Er hatte genug. Diese Leute werden ihn nie akzeptieren auch wenn er es noch so stark versucht.

„Kennst du einen ruhigen Platz?" fragte er Teneb leise.

„Ja wir brauchen nur unsere Pferde."

„Danke."

Harry pfiff leise und schon kamen Shadow und Myst angaloppiert.

„Brav." Murmelte Teneb bevor er auf sein Pferd stieg. Er wandte sich an ihre Drachen und sagte ruhig. „ Wenn ihr uns entschuldigt?" Sie nickten und Teneb schaute zu Harry.

„Folg mir."

Dann verließen sie die Lichtung und (wie immer ;O) ) schaute ihnen jeder nach.

----------------------------------------------------------Fortsetzung folgt-----------------------------------------------

So hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich wäre euch sehr dankbar für ein kleines Review. Aber bitte hakt nicht zu sehr auf mir herum....... ich weiß schließlich dass ich nicht zu den Schnellsten gehöre.....

So am Ende noch ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle die reviewt haben. Ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne euch machen würde....... wahrscheinlich hätte ich schon lange aufgegeben mit übersetzen... naja aber da es euch gibt mach ich fleißig weiter... ;O)

Cardie, auxia, momo, laser jet, indy, Lara-Lynx, banduan, little Nadeshiko, kathleen potter, Yanis Tamiem, torence, selena, silberstreif, Veronica Evans, Inulein, ShinShin, fitsch, fraenzi, Night-Elbin, Blauer Adler, Shikyo laying, HarryDracochan und jon boy

**An cardie**: Ich glaube du musst immer ganz viele Wochen warten bis ein neues chap kommt, aber wie schon so oft gesagt ich bemühe mich schneller zu werden........ ob es klappt? Das liegt wohl in den Sternen /ggg/

**An indy**: Erst mal danke ich fühle mich geehrt, dass ich jetzt zu jedem Kapitel ein Review von dir bekomme... ich hoffe das hältst du auch ein /g/......... die Kritik ist denke ich schon teilweiße berechtigt, doch die Autorin fand das halt nicht so wichtig oder hat solche _Einzelheiten _einfach übersehen oder so. ich übersetz ja alles nur und will auch nicht unbedingt die Szene dann noch weiter näher beschreiben oder so erstens hab ich dann nicht so gute Ideen und ich denke das naia halt einfach auch sich an so viel erinnern muss da ja auch recht viel noch passiert und da immer alles genau und detailgetreu zu schreiben und so denke ich ist recht schwierig. Außerdem würde die Geschichte dann noch länger werden.....Was dir fehlt kann ich verstehen aber wenn was nicht im Kapitel steht kannst du ja deine Fantasie benutzten........ also ich hoffe du hast jetzt das neue Kapitel auch gemocht auch wenn vielleicht wieder vieles zu kurz gekommen ist...... ich hoffe aber nicht................

**An torence:** ich hoffe da kam dir dieses Kapitel auch entgegen, die hatten ja alle auch viel zu leiden aber ehrlich gesagt geschieht es ihnen recht........

**An Lara-Lynx: **Das Original hat schon 27 Kapitel und es kommen immer mehr neue Kapitel und es ist noch kein Ende in sicht...... und die Kapitel werden immer länger. /g/

**  
An Silberstreif:** Ich hab nicht vergessen zu übersetzen ........... das könnt ich gar nicht bei so vielen lieben Lesern würde ich es gar nicht übers herz bringen einfach aufzuhören.

**An Cho: **Er kommt schon in ein paar Tagen (Kapiteln zurück) und das ist dann glaube ich das Schuljahresende in Hogwarts, bin mir aber nicht sicher......

**An Fraenzi: **Natürlich verzeih ich dir und danke das du dich geoutet hast ich review auch nicht immer wenn ich eine story lese. Review eigentlich auch eher selten........ aber sags nicht weiter /g/

**An Night-Elbin: **Ja Strafe muss sein und die haben sie in diesem Kapitel ja auch noch mal bekommen......

**An Shikyo: **Hab das Original auch nur durch Zufall gefunden. Das Original hat schon 27 Kapitel und die Geschichte ist auch noch nicht fertig.......

So bis zum nächsten Kapitel

bye Wanda


	18. Anmerkung

**Hallo ihr Lieben**

Sorry gibt leider noch kein neues Kapitel und zwar aus dem Grund weil mir ein saublöder Fehler passiert ist. Das ist wirklich keine Ausrede aber ich hab das Kapitel gelöscht bzw. nicht zu Ende speichern lassen(war auf Diskette und somit auch net im Papierkorb zu finden)und irgendwie war dann das ganze Kapitel weg. Ich habe mich natürlich geärgert und ich bin immer noch wütend auf mich. Ich frage mich wirklich wie dumm kann ein Mensch sein!

Und somit steh ich jetzt wieder vor dem Nichts sozusagen. Denn ich musste nur noch 3 Seiten übersetzen doch jetzt sind es wieder 29! Neunundzwanzig Seiten und das dauert seine Zeit.

Ich weiß ich hatte euch schon das letzte Mal megalange warten lassen und ich war froh, dass ich fast fertig war, doch jetzt kann ich noch mal anfangen.

Hab hin und her überlegt und kam dann zu dem Entschluss: Ohh man das pack ich nicht noch mal!

Und so eine Bitte an euch. Falls ihr Zeit und Lust habt wäre ich froh wenn sich vielleicht irgendjemand dazu bereit erklären würde mir zu helfen! Ich weiß das ist eine Menge Arbeit und deshalb braucht man auch etwas Zeit dazu. Außerdem solltet ihr gute Englischkenntnisse haben und auch Spass an der Sache. Oder zumindest ein funktionsfähiges Wörterbuch bzw. Übersetzungsmaschine am Computer. :o)

Und es nützt mir nichts wenn ihr nach einer Seite sagt, och hab keine Lust mehr mach doch alleine weiter. Also ihr müsst euch wirklich fit dazu fühlen und nicht vor Arbeit zurückschrecken.

Näheres dazu gibt's dann in einer mail, falls sich jemand melden sollte. BITTE!

Also noch mal ein riesengroßes SORRY. Für mich war das auch eine Katastrophe und ich war wirklich fast am Boden zerstört.

Ich wäre froh wenn sich jemand melden würde... Also bitte helft mir.

Wenn sich niemand melden sollte, dann könnte es noch 2 Monate dauern oder so. Vielleicht bekomm ich es auch schnelle hin, da ich fast alles schon mal übersetzt hab doch das kann ich nicht sagen! Hab ja auch noch Schule nebenbei...

Danke für euer Verständnis und hakt nicht zu sehr auf mir rum. Ich hab zwar Schuld an der Lage aber ich kann es jetzt nicht mehr ändern!

Eure niedergeschlagene Wanda


	19. Treue und Begegnungen

**Hallo Leute! Keine Angst ich lebe noch und hab auch nicht aufgegeben diese Geschichte zu übersetzen! **

**Dank laser jet und Fraenzi könnt ihr das Kapitel endlich lesen, denn ohne die Beide wäre ich echt aufgeschmissen gewesen! Ihnen verdankt ihr dieses Kapitel. Also vielen vielen Dank euch beiden. /applaus/**

**Ich danke auch denen, die mir ihre Hilfe angeboten haben, vielleicht bekommt ihr ja auch mal eure Chance eurer Können zu beweisen. Man weiß ja nie wann ich mal wieder was lösche. Was ich aber nicht hoffe und auch nicht wieder erleben möchte!**

**Und zuletzt danke ich noch Little Nadeshiko für ihre hervorragende Arbeit als Betaleserin. **

**So genug mit den Dankesreden. Wünsch euch jetzt viel Spass beim lesen... und schreibt mir wie immer, wie es euch gefallen hat...**

**So noch mal für diejenigen, die sich nicht so recht daran erinnern können, was im letzten Kapitel passiert ist (hab da auch so meine Probleme /g/) eine kurze Zusammenfassung:**

**Harry wurde mit Rexeran gebunden, hat natürlich für viel Aufsehen gesorgt... ihr kennt das ja :O) **

**Dann gabs noch die Duelle zwischen Harry und Garth und Teneb und Garth**

**Am Ende des Kapitels haben dann alle das Hauptquartier verlassen und sind nach Horevald aufgebrochen**

**Dort angekommen wurden sie von einer großen Menge empfangen und Harry und Teneb haben dann den Platz verlassen und da geht's jetzt weiter...**

**Dazwischen gabs noch einige Gespräche z.B. zwischen Teneb und Harry, den Lehrern, einem Besuch bei Terio...**

**Ich weiß sehr grobe Zusammenfassung aber zur Auffrischung reicht es hoff ich und wer will kann das letzte Kapitel ja noch mal lesen...**

**Aber jetzt erst mal viel Spass mit dem neuen Kapitel!**

Kapitel 17 

****

Teneb führte Harry zur Pferdekoppel.

„Wir können unsere Pferde hier stehen lassen, das ist Mysts eigene Koppel. Zauber bewirken, dass keine unberechtigten Personen sie betreten können. Nur Celen und ich kommen bisher hinein. Ich werde es dir auch erlauben, dann kannst du Shadow hineinbringen, " erklärte Teneb und lies sein Pferd los.

Harry nickte, kletterte von seinem Pferd hinunter und trat zu seinem Freund.

„Was muss ich tun?"

„Gib mir deine Hand und entspann dich, oder versuch es zumindest."

„In Ordnung."

Teneb hielt Harrys Hand und murmelte ein paar Worte die ihre Hände erglühen ließen.

„Erledigt, du kannst reingehen."

Teneb öffnete das Gatter und führte Myst am Zaumzeug hinein. Harry bedeutete Shadow nur, dass er ihm folgen solle und ging ebenfalls hinein. Sie trainierten Myst ebenfalls, auf solche Signale zu hören, aber der graue Hengst hatte Shadows Niveau noch nicht erreicht. Die beiden nahmen ihnen die Sättel und das Zaumzeug ab. Nachdem sie die Pferde nach Verletzungen abgesucht hatten, gaben sie ihnen Wasser und Futter und tätschelten sie leicht. Harry nahm einen Apfel aus seiner Tasche, schnitt ihn in zwei Teile und gab einen Teil Teneb während er Shadow den anderen hinhielt. Shadow fraß den Apfel, wieherte glücklich und stupste Harry mit seinem schönen Kopf in die Brust.

„Ich danke dir auch, du bist einfach der Größte..."

Für einen Moment konnte Harry sich in den seidengleichen Haaren von Shadow entspannen, bis ihn ein leises Jaulen ablenkte. Lucky hatte keine Lust mehr, zu warten, und versuchte die Tasche zu verlassen. Er war ein neugieriger, kleiner Fuchs, der die Welt und nicht das innere einer Tasche sehen wollte.

„Ich hätte dich ‚Trouble' (Ü/N: Störenfried) nennen sollen." sagte Harry, als er das kleine Tier heraus nahm. Der rotbraune Fuchs wand sich ein bisschen, bevor er auf Harrys Schulter kletterte und dabei seine Krallen tief in Harrys Gewand versenkte. Dann begann er, spielerisch an Harrys Ohr zu knabbern.

„In Ordnung, wenn du es so willst…"

Harry setzte sich auf den Boden, nahm den kleinen Fuchs von seiner Schulter und kraulte ihm den Bauch. Jaulend versuchte der Fuchs zu entkommen, und schaffte es, unter Harrys Hemd zu schlüpfen. Dort krabbelte er nach oben und kitzelte Harry dermaßen, dass er lachen musste. Aber da Harrys Kragen zu eng war, konnte er auf diesem Weg nicht entkommen und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten. Dieses Mal musste Harry noch mehr lachen und erwischte den kleinen Ausreißer gerade noch, bevor er keine Luft mehr bekam.

„Jetzt hab ich dich."

Er setzte ihn auf den Boden und Lucky begann sofort, an seiner Hose zu zerren.

„So sehr ich auch deine Gesellschaft bevorzuge, verglichen mit denen, zu denen ich jetzt gehen werde, ich kann nicht bleiben…Aber wir können weiterspielen, wenn ich wieder da bin."

Lucky setzte sich hin und schaute ihn an, als ob er sagen wollte: ‚Du bist besser schnell wieder da.'

Lachend wendete Harry sich Shadow zu.

„Du behältst ihn im Auge, ok?"

Shadow schnaubte und Lucky jaulte empört auf.

Teneb hatte seinen Freund lächelnd beobachtet. Er hatte ihn nicht oft so sorglos und entspannt gesehen. Das hatte er vorhin gemeint, Harry hätte große Probleme, sich auch einmal zu entspannen. Er konnte es zwar, um in Trance zu fallen, aber das war nur ein kurzer Zeitraum. Sonst hatte er den ganzen Tag keine Gelegenheit dazu. Seit Teneb Harrys Leben gesehen hatte, wusste er, dass es zum Teil an seiner Erziehung lag, genauso aber auch an seinem hiesigen Aufenthaltsort. In den Erinnerungen seines Freundes hatte er gesehen, dass er früher offener und emotionaler gewesen war, aber jetzt fühlte man sich, als ob man gegen eine Wand redete, solange man ihn nicht genau kannte. Sein Gesicht war genau wie die Augen, vollkommen ausdruckslos. Es war eine perfekte Maske, die nur von jemandem, der ihm sehr nahe stand durchbrochen werden konnte. Als Teneb Harry mit dem jungen Fuchs gesehen hatte, hatte er das deutliche Gefühl gehabt, dass das der wahre Harry sei. So wäre er vielleicht gewesen, wenn er nicht all das hätte erleiden müssen. Aber man konnte die Zeit nicht mehr zurückdrehen, egal wie sehr man es versuchte…

„Harry…Da gibt es noch etwas, das ich dir über mein Volk erzählen sollte…Damit du vorbereitet bist."

Sofort richtete Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen schwarzhaarigen Freund.

„In Ordnung."

„Heute Abend müssen wir den König und dem Land unsere Treue geloben. Okay du natürlich nicht, und ich habe noch nicht entschieden, was ich machen werde. In dieser Welt ist die Königsfamilie am mächtigsten: Da wäre König Enrys, Königin Valera, Celen, der Thronerbe und Najira, die uneheliche Tochter des Königs. Sie ist nur drei Monate jünger als Celen. Die Könige sind immer Elfischer Abstammung, aber alle anderen Positionen sind offen für alle, egal ob Magis, Elemental oder Elf, da kommt es nicht auf die Rasse an. Unsere drei Kulturen haben sich vollständig miteinander vermischt, es gab sogar ein paar gemischte Hochzeiten. Dann gibt es da noch den höchsten Berater des Königs."

„Das ist dein Vater." unterbrach Harry ihn.

„Ja. Dann gibt es noch den Rat. Das sind immer vier Repräsentanten aus allen Teilen unserer Gemeinschaft: Religion, Adel, Kämpfer, Arbeiter, Heiler. Sie werden von ihrer Gesellschaftentweder gewählt oder ernannt. Sie können Entscheidungen oder neue Regelungen vorschlagen aber das letzte Wort hat immer noch der König. Dann haben sie noch einige andere Aufgaben, das würde jetzt aber zu lange dauern."

„Bisher klingt euer System gut."

„Ja, aber wie in jedem System gibt es auch hier Korruption. Der König ist immer von vielen Personen umgeben, die alles tun was er will, um so an Schlüsselpositionen oder Geld zu kommen usw… Vergiss nie, dass du ein Spinnennetz betrittst. Du bist für sie eine Bedrohung, weil du viel Macht hast. Sie werden entweder versuchen, dich auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, falls du ihnen Vorteile bringst, oder sie werden versuchen, dich nieder zu machen."

„Ich habe schon immer gerne Spinnennetze zerstört."

„Das ist kein Scherz, sie werden dich zuerst nach deinem Äußeren beurteilen. Kleidung und Aussehen sind in der elfischen Kultur sehr wichtig, durch ein Zeichen oder einen Umhang kann man sehen zu welchem Clan oder welcher politischen Gruppe jemand gehört. Bei den Adligen zeigt die Farbe ihre Familienzugehörigkeit. Hellblau und Silber sind zum Beispiel die Farben meiner Familie."

„Dann werde ich ihnen etwas zeigen, worüber sie sich die nächsten 10 Jahre unterhalten können." sagte Harry mit einem bösen Glitzern in den Augen.

Teneb schaute seinen Freund bestürzt an, jedoch erzählte er ohne einen weiteren Kommentar weiter.

„Sei vorsichtig, in Ordnung? Zurück zum Thema: Nach dem Rat kommen die verschiedenen Gemeinschaften und Clans. Aber am wichtigsten sind die zwei Tempel. Einer ist Lunai geweiht, dort leben die Doijas, so werden die Lunai-Priester genannt. Der andere gehört Solyen mit den Deisers-Priestern. Diese zwei Orden sind sehr wichtig. Die Priester und Priesterinnen sind angewiesen, sich aus der Politik heraus zu halten. Die meisten machen das auch, aber leider gibt es auch Ausnahmen…Die jetzigen Anführer, Xhan Luan und Chan Cya, sind vertrauenswürdig, bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt kannst du ihnen vertrauen. Sie folgen den Regeln ihres Gottes, das bedeutet, dass sie dich nicht ohne Grund verurteilen dürfen."

Harry schnaubte zwar, hielt aber jegliches Kommentar zurück.

„Wenn du einen Priester oder eine Priesterin triffst, musst du sie so grüßen."

Teneb kreuzte seine Arme vor der Brust und beugte sich nach vorne.

„Du kannst sie an ihrer Kleidung erkennen, ignoriere sie nie!"

„In Ordnung, ich denke, das kann ich mir merken."

„Gut. Eine andere, mächtige Gruppe ist die Elite."

„Die Elite?"

„Die persönliche Leibwache des Königs, nur die Besten werden aufgenommen. Es sind immer ganz genau fünfzig Stück. Jedes Jahr werden zehn pensioniert und zehn neue ausgewählt. Die Auswahl findet über ihre Fähigkeiten und Anpassungsfähigkeit statt, zumindest war das früher so. Ihr Alter variiert von 25 Menschenjahren bis hin zu 30. Sie Haben die Kontrolle über die Polizei und die Armee, sind verantwortlich für die Sicherheit der königlichen Familie und bekommen dafür mehrere, spezielle Privilegien wie zum Beispiel Steuerbefreiung, Ländereien, Geld, Zugang zu den besten und feinsten Gesellschaften…Einige von ihnen nutzen dies für gute Taten, andere für ihren eigenen Gewinn. Ich habe das bisher immer für ganz normal gehalten, aber jetzt…kann ich das nicht mehr…Du hattest einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich, Harry."

„Vielleicht, aber wünscht du dir, dass ich das nicht habe?"

Teneb zog nachdenklich seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Trotz all des Schmerzes, den sein Erwachen mit sich gebracht hatte, wollte er nicht, dass er wieder alles wie früher sah. Wenn er sich Harry nicht angeschlossen hätte, wäre er immer noch Teneb, das treue Tier der Lehrer, der goldene Elf. Er würde immer noch bevorzugt werden, aber er wäre immer noch blind. Auch hätte er Kaelia nie getroffen, oder sie wäre zumindest anders gewesen. Jetzt kannte er die Wahrheit. Sein Volk war nicht perfekt oder rein. Er konnte die Flecken auf der goldenen Verpackung sehen, die Engstirnigkeit und die Korruption. Er würde versuchen, dies wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Teneb hoffte, dass Celen ihm zuhören würde. Der junge Prinz hätte die Macht um Veränderungen herbeizuführen.

„Nein, ich bin froh, dass du das bei mir verursacht hast."

Harry lächelte.

„Also heute Nacht wird im Thronsaal die erste Zeremonie stattfinden. Wenn alle da sind, wird der König eine Rede halten, dann ruft er uns einen nach dem anderen zu seinem Thron und Demenor wird etwas über unsere Ausbildung und Fähigkeiten erzählen. Dann wird der König das Ritual vollenden, indem er den Treueid der Reiter annimmt. Danach wird er den besagten Reitern eine Tätowierung verpassen, die demjenigen das Durchdringen der Schilde ermöglicht."

„Die Schilde?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte und sie hat damit zu tun, warum sich die Elfen so stark von den Menschen auseinander gelebt haben. Willst du sie jetzt hören?"

„Erzähl mir, was passiert ist…" flüsterte Harry. Arxeren hatte sich immer geweigert, es ihm zu erzählen, da es angeblich nicht seine Aufgabe sei, das zu tun.

Teneb seufzte. Er wusste, dass er es Harry erzählen musste, aber er freute sich nicht gerade darauf.

„Also gut. Vor vielen Jahren lebten unsere beiden Völker in Frieden zusammen, arbeiteten zusammen und teilten auch ihre Fortschritte miteinander. Die Elfen halfen den Menschen mit Magie, da wir sie viel früher beherrschten als ihr, und die Menschen halfen im Gegenzug mit Technik und Kampftechniken. Du musst noch wissen, dass Elfenstädte auf den Kreuzpunkten von magischen Erdadern aufgebaut werden. Um den Boden zu stabilisieren, nutzen wir einen Stein der den magischen Fluss reguliert und dem Magie entnommen werden kann. Eines Tages verschwand einer dieser Steine. Es war einer der wichtigsten und stabilisierte eigentlich eine unserer größten Städte. Unser Volk hatte eigene Städte, aber natürlich gab es auch viele Wohnungen für Menschen, doch konnten sie nicht die ganze Zeit bei uns wohnen. Das Verschwinden des Steins ließ die Magie außer Kontrolle geraten, was ein gigantisches Erdbeben verursachte. Da die Stadt auch noch am Meer gebaut war, wurde gleichzeitig noch ein Tsunami verursacht. Fast alle Einwohner und alle Personen in der Nähe wurden getötet, alle Städte in einem zehn Kilometer Radius wurden vollständig zerstört und alle anderen schwer beschädigt. Die wenigen, die überlebt hatten erzählten, dass die letzten, die bei dem Stein gewesen waren, Menschen waren."

„Willst du etwa sagen, dass der Stein nicht geschützt war?"

„Nicht wirklich. Er lag auf einem Altar, mitten in der Stadt, und es waren auch immer Wächter in der Nähe. Aber der Stein musste offen liegen, so funktionierte er besser. Außerdem wird er bei Unfällen oder Naturkatastrophen genutzt. Die Heiler entnehmen dem Stein in diesem Falle Energie."

„Ich denke immer noch, dass es leichtsinnig war. Man hätte ihn beschützen müssen."

„Ja, vermutlich. Aber es war nicht so, und wir können die Vergangenheit nicht verändern. Wie du dir denken kannst, wurden die Menschen für das Verschwinden und das Unglück verantwortlich gemacht. Sie stritten jede Beteiligung ab und halfen sogar beim Wiederaufbau. Traurigerweise wuchs die Verbitterung und der Groll gegen die Menschen und es kam zu gewalttätigen Übergriffen. Natürlich wurde eine Untersuchungskommission eingesetzt, aber die wahren Schuldigen wurden nicht gefunden. Die wenigen Augenzeugen standen unter Schock, und ihre Aussagen waren nicht allzu genau. Einer erinnerte sich jedoch daran, dass er eine Abordnung Menschen auf dem Weg zum Stein gesehen hätte. Sie waren gekommen, um einen Heiler zu holen, da ihr Dorf von einer neuen Seuche heimgesucht wurde, die sehr schnell einen Großteil der Bevölkerung tötete. Dann erinnerte er sich noch an Schreie und ein blendendes Licht, aber dann begann schon das Erdbeben…"

Teneb schwieg kurz und blickte zu Harry, der aber tief in Gedanken versunken war.

„Die Gewalt erreichte ein Jahr später ihren Höhepunkt. Die Elfen wurden noch nachtragender als die Zahl der Toten und die Ausmaße des Schadens bekannt wurden. Es gab mehr und mehr Kämpfe und Anschuldigungen. Ausschreitungen konnten nur schwer verhindert werden. Schließlich flog das schwelende Pulverfass in die Luft. Ein paar Elfen trieben einen Menschen in die Enge und griffen ihn an. Bei seiner Verteidigung tötete er einen Elfen. Danach vervielfachten sich die Kämpfe, und immer mehr Beteiligte starben.

So entschied mein Volk, sich an euch zu rächen. Sie stellten einen neuen Stein her, aber mit anderen Eigenschaften. Er sollte allen Lebewesen die Magie aussaugen. Es waren mehrere kleine Steine und ein großer Hauptstein. Die kleinen wurden als Geschenk an fast alle Städte der Menschen verteilt. Nur die Städte die zu weit weg lagen wurden verschont. Zuerst waren die Menschen misstrauisch, aber nach einer Untersuchung akzeptierten sie das Geschenk. Doch die Elfen kannten sich bei weitem besser mit der Magie aus, und hatten die wahre Eigenschaft der Steine gut versteckt. Nachdem alle Steine in Position waren, wurden die Magis, Elementals und Elfen angewiesen, die Städte zu verlassen oder Schutzamulette zu tragen. Dann verbanden sie den Hauptstein mit den kleinen und entfernten so bei 80 Prozent aller Menschen in einer einzigen Nacht die Magie, die dann im Hauptstein gespeichert wurde. Somit wurden dann fast nur noch nichtmagische Menschen geboren."

„Muggel…" flüsterte Harry.

„Ja. Sie haben nur die Magie behalten, die jeder Gegenstand sonst auch hat. Dann nutzten die Elfen, Magis und Elementare die Magie des Steins um die Erinnerungen an uns Elfen aus dem Gedächtnis der Menschen zu löschen. Sicherlich haben sie ein paar übersehen, aber das war nicht wichtig, da ihnen niemand glauben würde. Auch entschieden sie, ihre Gebiete zu verstecken. In den letzten Jahren hatten sie die Menschen aus ihren Ländern vertrieben und so ganz langsam dafür gesorgt, dass reine Elfen-Elementar-und-Magis Gebiete entstanden. Das größte lag im Westen von Europa, ein kleineres im Südosten von Asien und noch eines im Süden von Amerika. Die Erdelementals, Wasserelementals weichten den Boden auf, und die Erdelementals schickten leichte Schockwellen los um so ihre Gebiete von den anderen Landmassen ab zu trennen. Der ganze Prozess verursachte kleinere Erdbeben und Überflutungen, aber es wurde nur als fair angesehen, dass jetzt die Menschen leiden mussten.

So wurden vier Inseln geschaffen. Als sie den Teil von Europa ablösten, trennte sich ein kleiner Teil vom Rest. Die Magis bewegten es dann weiter auf den Ozean heraus und legten verschiedene Zauber darauf. Im Grunde haben meine Leute die Magie auf der ganzen Welt verändert. Sie haben eine Art Loch geschaffen, indem sie den Menschen ihre Kräfte nahmen. Die Inseln wurden noch mit mehreren Zaubern belegt um sie unsichtbar und undurchdringlich für die Augen von Außenstehenden zu machen. Zusätzlich mischten sich noch die Luftelementare ein und erzeugten einen Nebel, damit man die Orientierung verliert, wenn man doch einmal die Inseln erreichen sollte. Diese Gebiete wurden sehr schnell zu Legenden bei deinem Volk. Heute heißen sie Avalon, Atlantis, Xanadu und das Bermuda Dreieck.

„Wann ist das alles passiert?" Harry war verwirrt und gleichzeitig erstaunt und neugierig über die Geschichte.

„Vor 20.000 Jahren…Die Menschen haben ein paar Fähigkeiten behalten, mit deren Hilfe sie Königreiche wie in Ägypten, China und Zentralamerika bauten. Auch die Azteken und Mayas taten das. Allerdings entstand das nicht alles zur selben Zeit, die meisten Völker sind bis in die frühe Steinzeit zurückgefallen als sie ihr Wissen und ihre magischen Fähigkeiten verloren. Alle Zauberer, die ihre Fähigkeiten noch hatten mussten sich verstecken, da es ihnen die anderen Menschen übel nahmen. Wir haben alle Verbindungen zu den Menschen abgebrochen und leben, wie wir es immer taten. Aber wir haben etwas übersehen. Es gab immer noch ein paar starke Zauberer. Sie haben ihre Fähigkeiten vereint und einen starken Zauber über uns gelegt. Wir wissen nicht, was sie getan haben, das wissen nur die Ältesten."

Harry nickte. Die Blockade, die er bei Teneb gefunden hatte, schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Aber das konnte es nicht sein, da Teneb das Gleiche auch bei ihm entdeckt hatte. Harry hatte vergessen, Arxeren danach zu fragen, doch das sollte er bald tun, irgendwas ging da vor sich.

Teneb seufzte. Als er die Geschichte seinem Freund erzählt hatte, hatte er gemerkt, dass sie einige Lücken aufwies... obwohl er so viel erzählt hatte.

„Jetzt kennst du die ganze Geschichte."

„Der Hass ist also 20.000 Jahre alt?"

„Ja, genau so alt wie der Zauber."

„Gibt es Beweise, dass die Menschen verantwortlich sind?"

„Nein." seufzte Teneb. „Viele Dinge aus unserer Geschichte wissen wir nur, weil es uns erzählt wurde… Zum Beispiel, dass die Abordnung der Menschen in der Nähe des Steins gesehen wurde, nachdem dieselbe Gruppe erst einige Wochen vorher nach einem solchen Stein gefragt hatte. Eine ihrer Hauptstädte versank langsam im Meer, da sie sie auf unsicherem Boden gebaut hatten. Der Rat hatte ihnen den Stein verwehrt, da sie noch nicht bereit für diese Technik gewesen waren. Allerdings hatten sie ihnen versprochen, ein paar Elementals zu schicken, um den Boden zu festigen. Offensichtlich ist aber nichts passiert, deshalb kamen sie zurück in unsere Stadt, und als nächstes verschwand der Stein."

„Das ist kein Beweis, sondern nur eine Vermutung."

„Ja ich weiß und deshalb habe ich vor die Bibliothek von Horevald mal gründlich zu durchsuchen. Vielleicht stoßen wir ja auf etwas Interessantes..."

„Darauf würde ich nicht allzu viel zählen. Was ist mit dem Nebel, verhindert er auch, dass Leute die Insel verlassen?"

„Ja. Nur Reiter, Nachrichtenüberbringer, Händler und Personen mit spezieller Erlaubnis kommen durch. Man muss entweder das Zeichen tragen, so wie wir eines haben, oder einen Talisman. Außerdem muss man wissen, wie man den Nebel teilt."

„Großartig. Wie soll ich hier dann je wegkommen?"

„Rexeran wird dir sicher helfen."

Harry lächelte, als er an den großen Drachen dachte und erinnerte ich plötzlich wieder an etwas.

„Teneb? Erinnerst du dich an die Blockade, die wir entdeckt haben, als wir die Auswirkungen des Zaubertrankes vernichtet haben?"

Teneb zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen

„Ja…Ich hatte es total vergessen…Hast du Arxeren gefragt?"

„Nein, das habe ich ebenfalls vergessen… Deine Blockade war ja auch noch anders als meine."

/Was habt ihr vergessen mir zu erzählen? Kommt am besten in die Ebene./

_ In Ordnung! _

Nur wenige Sekunden später befanden sie sich in der bekannten geistigen Ebene.

/Also, was hast du vergessen, Harry/

Kaelia und Arxeren standen beide hinter ihnen.

/Teneb/ fragte Kaelia.

_ Nun, kurz vor der Bindung, als wir den Effekt des Zaubertrankes ausgeschalten haben, habe ich eine Blockade bei Teneb bemerkt. Genau wie er auch eine bei mir gefunden hat, allerdings ist es nicht die Gleiche… _ erklärte Harry.

Arxeren und Kaelia schauten sich kurz erschrocken an und verschwanden dann für ein paar Sekunden mit einem Plop. Gleich darauf erschienen sie mit grimmigen Gesichtern wieder.

/Wir haben es gesehen. Macht erst einmal nichts, wir müssen dieses Problem vor den Rat bringen. Ich verlange, dass ihr uns das überlasst, alles andere würde es nur noch verschlimmern./

/Wir möchten euer Versprechen, dass ihr nichts versucht./ fügte Kaelia hinzu.

Beide nickten.

/Gut. Jetzt solltet ihr in den Thronsaal gehen, die Zeremonie fängt gleich an./ sagte Arxeren und stieß sie an.

_ Ist ja schon gut. Wir wissen, wenn wir unwillkommen sind. _ sagten sie und verließen die Ebene.

Harry hatte mit der Idee gespielt, auf die Seelenebene zu gehen, und seinen Eltern die Neuigkeiten über die Bindung zu erzählen. Er war inzwischen schon viermal in der Ebene gewesen, und kannte jetzt seine Familie ein bisschen.

Teneb und Harry öffneten ihre Augen, streckten sich und standen auf. Sie saßen immer, wenn sie in die Ebenen gingen, denn so war es für den Körper einfacher.

„Also, dann lass uns gehen. Aber eine kleine Änderung unserer Garderobe wäre angebracht. Wir können bei einer solchen Zeremonie nicht mit verknitterten Kleidern auftauchen, oder?"

Teneb schmunzelte. „Klar, volle feierliche Montur?"

„Natürlich." antwortete sein menschlicher Freund.

Sie klatschten in die Hände und ihre Kleidung veränderte sich. Jetzt trugen sie die volle zeremonielle Kleidung der Drachenreiter. Schwarze Hosen mit bronzenen Seitenstreifen, schwarze Schuhe, ein weißes Hemd das von ihrem Waffenrock verdeckt wurde, der ihren Rang anzeigte. Die Robe war blutrot und reichte bis zu ihren Füßen. Sie war vorne mittig von oben bis unten Aufgeschnitten und vom Gürtel bis zum Hals durch Magie verschlossen. So war der magische Reisverschluss unsichtbar für den Betrachter. Um die Robe zu öffnen, mussten sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Kragen deuten, und die Robe würde sich dann von selbst öffnen. An der Robe war auch ein Stehkragen angebracht, der mit Flammen verziert war, die sich wirklich zu bewegen schienen.

Auf ihrer rechten Schulter war das Symbol der Athars zu sehen, auf dem Rücken war ein Drache mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln genäht. Sein Schwanz schlang sich den Rücken hinunter und endete auf der rechten Hüfte. Die Vorderseite war von Verzierungen und Bildern freigehalten. Über ihrer Brust hingen noch ihre glühenden Halsketten. Ein Gürtel mit einem Drachen als Schnalle, an dem auch ihr Schwert hing, vervollständigte ihre Erscheinung. Versteckt vor allen neugierigen Augen trugen die beiden Dolche in ihren Schuhen und Wurfmesser an ihren Unterarmen. Unter der Gürtelschnalle waren noch mehrere Wurfpfeile mit Schlafmittel und mehr oder weniger giftigen Substanzen angebracht. Beide waren genau gleich gekleidet, abgesehen von den körperlichen Unterschieden. Teneb war etwas größer als Harry, aber beide hatten dieselben, dunklen Haare. Teneb trug sein Haar, wie es bei den Elfen üblich war: lang und auf dem Rücken bis kurz unter die Schultern. Teneb hatte die obere Hälfte seiner Haare geflochten und so wie die Farben seiner Familie gefärbt. Harry hatte sich für eine Zwischenlösung entschieden. Er hatte sich strikt geweigert, seine Haare wie die Elfen zu tragen, aber nachdem ihm seine Haare immer wieder in die Augen gefallen waren, hatte er den Vorteil von längeren Haaren eingesehen. Jetzt reichten seine Haare bis in seinen Nacken und waren lang genug, sodass er sie zusammenbinden konnte.

Harry und Teneb hatten aber noch eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit, die sie aber versteckten, da es sonst zu vielen Fragen geführt hätte. Nach ihrem ersten Ausflug in die Magische Ebene hatten beide eine weiße Strähne in ihren Haaren gefunden. Die kleine Stelle hatte einfach ihre Farbe verloren. Ihre Wächter sagten, dass das an der Magiemenge lag, die in der Ebene vorhanden sei. Die Strähne verlieh ihnen ein merkwürdiges Aussehen.

„Bereit?" fragte Teneb.

„So bereit wie ich je sein werde."

„Folge mir, ich kenne eine Abkürzung."

Sie gingen schnell in Richtung Schloss.

Währenddessen gingen Demenor, die Lehrer, Mentoren, Reiter, neuen Reiter und ehemaligen Daryns zum Schloss, gefolgt von denen, die sie Willkommen heißen wollten.

Es war normalerweise ein fröhlicher Lauf, die Reiter unterhielten sich mit den Zuschauern, die neuen Reiter erzählten ihnen etwas über ihr Leben im Hauptquartier, über ihre Talente und Fähigkeiten und wenn sie ihre Mentoren passierten, sahen diese mit Stolz auf sie…... Es gab sonst immer Gelächter, Lächeln und Witze. Aber nun gab es aufgeregtes Geflüster, verwirrte Blicke und Stille. Der Leiter des Hauptquartiers konnte viele Blicke auf sich spüren.

Die zehn Jugendlichen, die fünf Gebundenen und die fünf Abgelehnten, ritten zusammen mit ihren Mentoren. Er hatte nichts getan, um die zwei Athars vom Gehen abzuhalten. Erstens weil er nicht das Recht hatte, ihnen etwas zu befehlen, und zweitens, weil er wusste, dass er keinerlei Kontrolle über sie hatte. Sie waren mächtig, zwei der mächtigsten Reiter, die er je gesehen hatte, sicher die besten, und niemandem war es möglich, diese beiden zu stoppen, wenn sie etwas taten. Das Problem war, dass sie komplett außer Kontrolle waren, mit keiner Verbindung zu den Reitern, keiner Loyalität gegenüber dem Hauptquartier...

Demenor seufzte und wunderte sich, seit wann die Dinge so schief liefen. Tief in ihm wusste er, wann es losgegangen war; der Moment, an dem der junge Mensch die Hauptquartiere betreten hatte. Und diese Tatsache störte ihn. Er war immer stolz darauf gewesen, ein offener Elf zu sein, jemand, der mit einer neuen Situation klar kam, doch am Ende war er wie jeder andere auch: Voreingenommen. Genau wie alle anderen konnte er die Vergangenheit nicht anders sehen und beurteilen als er es gelernt hatte.

Und nun sah er, wohin es ihn getrieben hat. Er wusste er war alles andere als ein Mentor für Harry gewesen. Das letzte, was er für ihn getan hatte, war, dass er sich über seine Entwicklung informierte. Der junge Mann fühlte nun nur noch Misstrauen, Verachtung und Wut gegenüber den Elfen, die Magis und die Elementals waren in seinen Augen auch nicht besser… Die Zukunft sah bitter aus. Die Reiter würden sicher vom Drachenrat dafür bestraft werden, dafür, dass sie die Regeln der Drachen gebrochen hatten, betreffend das Benehmen zu einem Reiter oder Auszubildenden gegenüber. Sie hatten die Bestrafung verdient, und er würde auch nicht dagegen protestieren, egal, wie ihre Entscheidung ausfiel.

Die Reaktion der Zuschauer, die bei ihrer Ankunft anwesend waren, hatte sein Verhältnis zu dem Menschen nicht verbessert.

Jetzt war alles, was er tun konnte, zu versuchen, das Schlimmste zu verhindern und so schnell wie möglich mit dem König zu reden.

Alle Drachen außer dem Sowaroc und dem Emnag waren gegangen. Sie flogen über ihnen. Beide hatten Demenor davor gewarnt, dass sie anwesend sein wollten, wenn er mit dem König sprach. Er konnte nichts anderes tun, als zuzustimmen.

Sie erreichten endlich das Schloss. Demenor war immer froh, wenn er wieder hier war. Es war immer ein warmes Gefühl, die stabilen Mauern zu sehen. Sie stiegen ab und gaben ihre Pferde in die Hände der Stallburschen, die auf sie warteten. Die Gruppe, die ihnen gefolgt war, wuselte nun im Schloss herum, um die Nachricht zu verbreiten. Einer der Reiter war ein Mensch und er ritt einen Sowaroc!

Die Mentoren führten die Ex - Daryns, selbst die, die nicht gewählt wurden, in einen Warteraum, wo alle neu gebundenen Reiter auf die Zeremonie zu warten hatten. Das diente angeblich dem Stärken ihrer Verbindung zu den Drachen und zum König. Dann gingen sie alle in den Thronsaal. Die Reiter, Mentoren und Meister nahmen ihre Plätze ein, zusammen mit den anderen Leuten im Saal, der sich allmählich füllte. Demenor ging zu der Bühne, auf der König Doryan, der Ratgeber des Königs, die Königin und Celen saßen.

Najira war nicht da und Demenor war dankbar dafür. Die Kräfte des Mädchens waren während des Jahres erwacht. Kombiniert mit ihrer elfischen Herkunft waren ihre Veelafähigkeiten verstärkt worden und hatten mehr Kraft. Mit einem Lächeln oder einem Blick konnte sie Männer schwach werden lassen, und sie erfüllten ihr jeden Wunsch. Das war auch das Problem, das ihn eine lange Zeit vom Hauptquartier ferngehalten hatte. Sie hatten ihr inzwischen gelehrt, sich zu kontrollieren und zu beherrschen. Das andere Problem war die Instabilität des Mädchens. Durch den Mix zwischen Veela und Elf ließ der mentale Zustand von Najira, trotz der großen Kraft, diesbezüglich nach. Nicht viele wussten, dass das Mädchen eine gute Schauspielerin war, das musste Demenor ihr zugestehen. Aber sie war auch anfällig für immense Stimmungsschwankungen und darüber hinaus war sie mit allem sehr leicht zu erzürnen. Aber ihre Veelaseite machte sie süchtig nach Bewunderung von anderen. Sie liebte es, von einer Gruppe Männern umgeben zu sein. Sie suchte dadurch Anerkennung, da der König ihr nicht den Status einer Prinzessin geben konnte, was sie ein bisschen frustrierte… Sie war außerdem stark verletzlich durch Manipulationen der anderen, vor allem der ihres Vaters, die die Kräfte seiner Tochter als ein Werkzeug nutzte. Demenor schob diese Gedanken nun beiseite und verringerte die Distanz zwischen ihm und der königlichen Familie. Die zwei Drachen warteten in einem unbenutzten Teil des Gartens auf ihn. Es wäre besser sie nicht zu lange warten zu lassen.

„Demenor, es ist schön dich zu sehen! Wie verlief die Zeremonie? Wo ist Teneb? Mit wem wurde er gebunden? Geht es ihm gut? Kann ich ihn sehen?" Celen hüpfte fast von seinem Sitz in seiner Ungeduld, seinen Kindheitsfreund zu sehen.

Der König lachte bei dem Benehmen seines Sohnes.

„Hach, Celen, du wirst ihn bald sehen. Du kennst die Regeln. Ich bin sicher, der junge Teneb hat alles gut gemeistert und uns stolz gemacht, nicht wahr, Demenor?"

„Das hat er, er ist einer der Athars und mit einem Emnag gebunden, " sagte der Direktor und wollte nicht mehr bekannt geben.

Doryan sah aus, als würde er vor Stolz platzen und Celen war überglücklich. Der König hatte ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Der junge Teneb stellte sich als wertvoll für die Position des königlichen Ratschlaggebers heraus.

„Das ist fabelhaft, aber warum das grimmige Gesicht, Demenor? Ihr müsst doch sicher froh über ihn sein?"

„Ja, aber es gibt Probleme, worüber ich mit Ihnen und Doryan sprechen müsste. Privat, " fügte er hinzu.

„Wirklich? Dann werden wir reden, mit Celen, denn ich möchte ihn so viel wie möglich in meine Entscheidungen einbeziehen."

„Wenn Sie denken, mit ihm, dann sei es so."

Der König drehte sich zu seiner Frau, die die ganze Zeit über still gewesen war.

„Schatz, würdest du den Saal betreuen solange wir reden?"

„Natürlich, kein Problem, Enrys, " antwortete sie mit melodischer Stimme und charmant wie immer.

Viele dachten, Königin Valera war eine schwache Frau, die sich jedem Wunsch ihres Mannes fügte. Aber nur die engsten Vertrauten wussten, dass sie eine Kraft war, mit der man rechnen musste. In den ersten Regierungsjahren ihres Mannes war sie die unbekannte Verbündete des Königs, die ihm die Gerüchte erzählte und ihm mit dem Adel half und währenddessen hatte sie die charmante, verschwiegene Ehefrau gespielt. Sie hatte ein feuriges Temperament, aber handelte gut. Sie war intelligent und kraftvoll. Celen war der Beweis. Der junge Elf war, wie sich herausstellte, in vielen Bereichen extrem geschickt und genoss die bestmögliche Erziehung. Aber nachdem sie von der Geburt von Nijira erfahren hatte, hatte sie sich verändert. Valera hatte ihrem Ehemann niemals verziehen, dass er sie betrogen hatte. Sicher half sie ihm, aber nur noch aus Pflicht und nicht mehr aus Liebe. In der Öffentlichkeit zeigten sie sich als perfektes Paar, aber ihre besten Freunde wussten, dass sie seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr im selben Bett schliefen. Seit Najiras Mutter gestorben und sie ihre Tochter ins Schloss geschickt hatte, zusammen mit einem Brief, indem es genug Beweise für die Herkunft des Kindes gab.

„Danke. Wir müssen aber nach draußen gehen, denn zwei Drachen wollten ebenfalls bei diesem Gespräch anwesend sein."

Demenor konnte sehen, dass er jetzt die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit besaß.

Er führte sie zu den wartenden Drachen. Die Elfen waren erst mal überrascht, vor allem Celen, da er noch nie solche Drachen gesehen hatte. Sie strahlten Kraft und Autorität aus.

„Ich würde Sie gern diesen Drachen vorstellen. Sie banden sich beide während der Zeremonie..."

/ Wir sind nicht hier, um Freundlichkeiten auszutauschen, Demenor… Der Drachenrat wird sich versammeln und dann wird über eure Strafe entschieden. Erwarte von uns keine Gnade. / sprach der Sowaroc.

„Sie haben von der Tatsache gehört, dass ein Mensch gewählt wurde?"

Doryan und Enrys nickten. Celen war verwirrt, sagte aber nichts.

„Ihr nahmt ihn, wie ich mich gut erinnere, zu eurem Daryn, nicht dass Sie eine Wahl gehabt hätten… Ich nehme an, er ist in seine Welt zurückgeschickt worden und sein Gedächtnis ist gelöscht? Nach allem war es sicher ein Fehler..."

Der Sowaroc knurrte in diesem Moment und stoppte die Rede des Königs.

/Sie werden solche Arten von Kommentaren gegenüber jemandem der unter dem Zeichen der Drachen steht, unterlassen. Es gibt keine Fehler in der Wahl der Daryns. / sagte Gae.

Demenor hielt es für das Beste, jetzt zu sprechen, bevor die Dinge ausarteten.

„Ich vergaß ihn. Kurz bevor ich das Hauptquartier verlies, erregte er kurz meine Aufmerksamkeit. Doch Najira bekam Probleme und deshalb hab ich vergessen dir darüber zu berichten. Teneb war bis zur Präsentation bei seinen Freunden, aber danach wurde er immer öfters mit dem Menschen gesehen und freundete sich schließlich mit ihm an. Ich hatte keine Zeit mich diesem Problem zu widmen, und als ich wieder kam, war es zu spät, denn sie waren sich schon zu nah. Ich entschied, dass sich die Lehrer darum kümmern sollten, da ich mich um andere Dinge kümmern musste und ich nahm an, dass Teneb den Menschen bloß für sein eigenes Wissen studierte. Ich dachte nicht, dass Harry, so ist der Name des Menschen, gewählt werden würde." Demenor beobachtete ängstlich den Sowaroc, der deutlich wütend war. Aber er musste ehrlich sein.

„Er ist mit dem Mensch befreundet?" sagte Doryan, „Sind sie sicher?"

Celen blieb still und war in Gedanken versunken.

„Ich habe nie etwas von den beiden bemerkt. Teneb war in seine Studien vertieft und bei dem Menschen versuchte ich nicht etwas heraus zu finden. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass er lange durchhält. Ich verstand meinen Fehler erst bei der Zeremonie. Während dem Tournier erwies Teneb sich als Athar würdig, aber die Tatsache war, dass der Mensch, wie ich dachte durchschnittlich im Spurenlesen und unbegabt im Bogenschießen, ihn während dem Reitparcours besiegte. Er bewies außerdem, dass er ein Feuerelementar ist und so gewann er diese Prüfung auch. Nach den Duellen endeten Teneb und Harry unentschieden. Harry demonstrierte immense Kräfte zu denen niemand, außer Teneb, in der Lage war."

Die drei Zuhörer waren nun komplett geschockt.

„Wie ist das möglich?" stotterte der König. „Ein Mensch kann nicht so mächtig sein! Das ist nicht natürlich!"

„Wartet, es kommt noch mehr…"

Demenor erzählte ihnen von den Geschehnissen bei der Bindung, wie sie beide gewählt wurden nach der Ablehnung von fünf Daryns, die für jeden als viel versprechende Reiter angesehen wurden. Wie sie einen der Daryns zu Duellen herausgefordert hatten...

Als er beendet hatte, schauten die drei Elfen ihn ungläubig an.

„Du meinst dass ein Mensch es nicht nur schaffte, den Titel eines Athars zu erhalten, sondern auch mit einem Sowaroc verbunden zu werden?"

/Das hat er/ antwortete Rexeran. /Ich bin mit ihm verbunden./

Die Elfen starrten ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen an und fragten sich, wo der Haken war.

„O-Okay", stammelte der König. „Wo ist er? Was wisst ihr über ihn?"

„Im Moment weiß ich nicht wo er ist. Er und Teneb haben den Platz verlassen als sie die Menge, die uns empfangen hat, gesehen haben."

„Sie haben was?" rief Doryan. „Was ist mit der Zeremonie?"

/Sie werden auf der Zeremonie sein, das ist sicher. / antwortete Gae beruhigend.

„Warum habt ihr sie nicht aufgehalten?" fragte der König.

Demenor seufzte.

„Niemand könnte das. Wir haben keinerlei Kontrolle über sie."

„Warum?"

/ Da gibt es mehrere Gründe. In Tenebs Fall ist es die Tatsache, dass sein Mentor und seine Freunde ihn ablehnen seit er Harry ebenbürtig ist. In Harrys Fall, ist es allein das Verhalten jeder Person, die im Hauptquartier lebt, denn das reichte aus um euren Rassen zu misstrauen. Zusätzlich wurden sie beide von den anderen Daryns angegriffen und ihr habt ein paar Begründungen, warum. / antwortete Rexeran.

„Sie haben sehr wenig Respekt gegenüber den Reitern, der Mensch ist auf einige Elfen, Magis und Elementaren wütend, er traut ihnen nicht mehr. Teneb, ich weiß nicht, er hat einen Teil seines Vertrauens in uns verloren. Aber ich denke, er hofft noch, irgendwo etwas Gutes zu finden.

Stille breitete sich aus. Doryan und Celen versuchten sich die Veränderung Tenebs vorzustellen. Der König versuchte den besten Weg zu finden, mit dieser Situation umzugehen.

„Wie sieht er aus? Was sind seine Kräfte?" fragte er.

„Nun, er ist ungefähr so groß wie Teneb, fünf bis acht Zentimeter kleiner, er hat dieselben schwarzen Haare, nur kürzer und er ist schlank.

Das Auffälligste an ihm sind seine Augen. Sie sind grün, ein dunkles, merkwürdiges Grün. Er hat außerdem eine Narbe auf der Stirn. Ich weiß nur ein wenig über ihn. Er ist ein Zauberer und anscheinend sehr wichtig in seiner Welt. Ein Dunkler Lord terrorisiert seine Leute und die Nichtmagische Gemeinschaft und tötet auf beiden Seiten… Harry hat Visionen von den Massakern, während er schläft. Abgesehen davon, weiß ich nur seinen Namen: Harry. Seinen Nachnamen weiß ich nicht."

Demenor stoppte und kramte in seinen Erinnerungen nach mehr Informationen über den jungen Reiter.

„Ah! Und er ist ein Waise, sagten mir die Meister."

Der König verarbeitete diese Informationen sorgfältig.

„Was ist mit seinen Kräften?"

Demenor seufzte; er mochte es nicht, über Dinge zu reden, die er verloren hatte, besonders wenn es seine eigene Schuld war. Bevor er seinen Mund öffnen konnte, erhielt er den kurzen Auftrag von den Drachen neben ihm, die ihm sagten, er solle sich an die Kräfte halten, die Harry demonstriert hatte, und nichts über die sagen, die er danach noch gelernt hatte. Da er wusste, was passieren würde, wenn er den Drachen nicht gehorchte, tat er es.

„Nun, er ist Experte im Kämpfen und Duellieren." Er drehte sich zu Celen. „Ich denke, er kann dir gegen Geld eine Kostprobe im Fechten geben. Ich sah diesen Stil, den er benutzt, noch nie zuvor. Er hat Effilin leicht besiegt, und ich denke Teneb hat dieselben Fähigkeiten. Er schaffte die meisten Kampfformen. Wie ich schon sagte, ist er ein Feuerelementar und da wir noch leben, kann ich sagen, dass er sein Element wirklich gut unter Kontrolle hat. Er und Teneb waren beide in der Lage, Elementartiere zu beschwören und sie zu reiten. Er schaffte es außerdem, Shadow zu reiten und sich mit ihm zu befreunden. Ich denke er hat leichte mentale Kräfte, aber über die weiß ich nichts, da Nerthor überhaupt nichts gesehen hat. Aber wie man sieht, war er dazu in der Lage, sich zu binden, also muss er welche haben… Er ist kann gut mit Tieren umgehen. Übers Heilen weiß ich nichts, ich habe nie gesehen, dass er so etwas benutzt hätte."

„Okay… Gut, ich werde heute Nacht vorsichtig bei ihm sein, es wäre beschämend, wenn wir ihn komplett verlieren würden."

/Wenn das nicht schon längst passiert ist… / spottete Rexeran.

/ Sei freundlich. / Sagte Gae. / Wir müssen jetzt gehen, der Rat möchte anfangen. Wir halten euch über unsere Entscheidung auf dem Laufenden. /

/ Und seit darauf vorbereitet. / Ergänzte Rexeran bevor er sich in die Luft erhob. Gae folgte ihm und bewusst verabschiedete sich keiner der beiden von den Elfen.

Der König drehte sich zu seinem Sohn und seinem Ratgeber um.

„Doryan, Celen geht schon Mal voran. Demenor und ich werden dann gleich nachkommen."

Sie nickten geistesabwesend und verließen den Garten.

Dann wandte sich der König an Demenor. Er schien sehr wütend zu sein.

„Was in Lunais Namen hast du dir dabei gedacht? Wie konntest du dir ein Werkzeug wie dieses durch die Lappen gehen lassen. Du weißt doch, dass wir mächtige Kämpfer brauchen. Und wie wir sie brauchen! Wie konntest du ihn also entkommen lassen?"

Demenor wurde daraufhin auch etwas wütend.

„Du hättest es wohl anders gemacht? Du hättest einen Menschen mit offenen Armen empfangen und ihm deine Freundschaft angeboten? Du hättest dich wohl mit ihm beschäftigt und wärst sein bester Freund geworden! Wie witzig! Du hättest genauso reagiert wie wir. Du hättest ihn auch ignoriert. Das ist was ich getan habe, ich habe ihn vergessen und ich habe den Lehrern auch nicht befohlen mit den Beschimpfungen aufzuhören. Aber wenigstens habe ich ihn nie absichtlich beleidigt."

„Ich hätte aber wenigstens sein Potential berechnet. Wenn du das getan hättest, wären dir seine Kräfte schon aufgefallen."

„Und was denkst du, was wir tun, wenn ein Reiter akzeptiert wird. Während sie ausgeknockt sind, wenn sie ankommen, testen wir sie. Er zeigte einen durchschnittlichen Level, mit ein paar Veränderungen, aber wir sahen das als Zufallstreffer an.

„Welche Sorte Veränderungen?"

„Nun, ein paar fremde Energiewellen, welche aufgerissen waren, andere schienen gewachsen zu sein. Er hat große Reserven an wilder Kraft, aber sie waren vollständig geschlossen. Er hatte außerdem eine Art Blockade über ein Paar seiner Zentren."

„Merkwürdig."

„Ja."

„Aber wenn eure Scans keine Art von ungewöhnlichen Zaubern anzeigt, wie ist es dann für ihn möglich, so mächtig zu sein?"

„Ganz einfach, er ist ein Mensch, sie benutzen Magie nicht so, wie wir es tun. Sie erreichen einen durchschnittlichen Level bevor sie einen magischen Wuchs durchmachen. Die Magie der Insel muss den Prozess in Harry ausgelöst haben. Er muss außerdem irgendeine Unterstützung gehabt haben."

„Wirklich?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau."

„Nun, was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Ich versuche deinen Fehler zu korrigieren. Ich werde ihn mir unterwerfen. Er wird eine gute Waffe abgeben. Mit ihm zu meiner Verfügung wird es niemand wagen, mich herauszufordern. Außerdem habe ich vielleicht die Möglichkeit, ein paar seiner Kräfte auf mich zu übertragen… was denkst du?"

„Ich würde vorsichtig sein, wenn ich du wäre, Enrys. Er ist mächtig und er wird sich dir nicht freiwillig beugen, selbst wenn du etwas unternimmst, das an ein Wunder grenzt. Wenn du es schaffst, seinen Respekt zu bekommen, wäre das schon eine Leistung."

Demenor mochte diese Seite von Enrys nicht. Es war keine sehr bekannte Seite. Der König war ein Manipulator, ein kalkulierender, alter Mann, der niemals etwas tat, wenn es ihm nicht ein paar Vorteile brachte.

„Er wird mein Diener, oder er wird dieses Königreich nicht verlassen. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, einen Reiter zu verlieren, oder auch nur jemanden mit seinen Kräften. Er wird nichts bemerken, aber am Ende, wird er sich mir beugen, und ich weiß auch schon wie ich das mache..."

„Ich würde es nicht tun, Enrys, er verachtet uns, und wieso sollten wir ihm noch mehr Gründe dafür geben?"

Der König lächelte ihn kalt an.

„Wir sollten zurück in den Saal gehen, die Zeremonie beginnt gleich."

Wohl wissend, dass diskutieren mit dem König sinnlos war, seufzte Demenor und folgte dem König nach drinnen. Niemand von ihnen nahm zwei Paar Augen wahr, die auf sie sahen, als sie gingen.

„Soll er in der Hölle schmoren", knurrte einer gefährlich, und seine grünen Augen entflammten mit einem gefährlichen Feuer.

Teneb und Harry gingen durch die Gärten zurück zum Thronsaal und plötzlich hörten sie einen Schrei.

„… Wie kannst du dir nur ein Werkzeug…"

Das zog natürlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und sie fanden schnell den Platz, auf dem der König und Demenor miteinander sprachen. Komplett still verharrten sie in einem Versteck und verpassten nicht ein Wort ihrer Unterhaltung. Teneb fühlte sein Herz aussetzen, als er die Worte des Königs hörte. Eine weitere seiner Illusionen zerbrach in Stücke.

Als sie gingen, wagte er es nicht, einen Blick auf Harry werfen.

„Soll er in der Hölle schmoren", hörte er seinen Blutsbruder sprechen und durch ihren Bund konnte er seinen tiefen Zorn spüren.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry, Ich dachte nur dass… er anders sein würde… Aber bitte verurteile Celen und meine Eltern nicht, nur wegen ihm, dass ist alles, was ich verlange. Ich möchte daran glauben, dass da jemand ist, der dafür bereit ist, hinter die Vorurteile zu blicken."

Harrys Augen wurden weicher. Er konnte die Traurigkeit seines Freundes spüren.

„Keine Sorge, Teneb. Was denkst du von mir? Es muss für dich härter sein, als für mich… Ich habe sie noch niemals vorher kennen gelernt…"

„Ich werde es überleben… Es ist nur so enttäuschend, wenn man sieht, dass die Vorbilder, die du hattest, während du aufwächst, sich als komplett minderbemittelte Personen entpuppen. Ich hatte mehr von ihnen erwartet, das ist alles."

„Nun, lass uns gehen, Ich verspreche dir, ich werde nicht eher über deine Freunde und Familie urteilen, bis ich ihre Reaktionen gesehen habe."

„Vielen Dank. Ach im Übrigen, werde ich deinem Plan auch folgen. Nachdem, was ich gehört habe, kann ich ihm keine Treue schwören."

„Bist du dir sicher? Du bist jetzt schon als ein Außenseiter bekannt weil du mich begleitest. Wenn du das tust, werde ich nicht wissen, was passieren wird."

„Harry, ich sage es nur einmal, und deswegen solltest du besser sorgfältig zuhören. Ich wusste, was ich tat, als ich dir an diesem Tag half, während der Präsentation. Ich habe es nie bereut. Ich habe vielleicht etwas gezögert, aber du hast mir die Augen geöffnet und mir die Realität gezeigt, und nicht das schöne kleine Bild einer perfekten Welt, in der meine Person sich um sich selbst dreht."

Ein warmes Lächeln folgte dieser Triade.

„Danke Teneb. Du weißt nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet…"

Sie schlugen ihre Unterarme zusammen, erneuerten ihren Bluteid:

„Ilan ory sianter" (Verbunden im Geist)

„Ilan ory saroll" (Verbunden in der Seele)

„Desen hela athia" (Tod oder Leben)

„Lith tarx jomi" (durch alles verbunden)

Noch einmal ihre Kleidung glättend, gingen sie in den Thronsaal, der perfekte Eindruck von Macht, Autorität und Kontrolle. Sie stoppten an der Tür und nahmen leise Gespräche war, die ihnen zeigten, dass die Zeremonie noch nicht begonnen hatte.

Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an.

_ Bereit für die Show? _ fragte Harry.

_ Immer doch! _ antwortete Teneb.

Mit einem kräftigen Schubs öffneten sie die Türen und betraten den plötzlich tödlich stillen Saal. Sie konnten jedes Augenpaar auf sich spüren. Und während Harry es komplett ignorierte und sich mehr auf die Architektur des Raumes konzentrierte, sah Teneb nach seinen Freund und seinen Vater, versuchte zu sehen, was sie taten. Sie hatten es vielleicht nicht mitbekommen, aber ihre Reaktion würde entscheiden, ob Teneb in seiner Welt bleiben oder Harry in seine folgen würde.

Demenor sah sie eintreten. Sie gaben einen großartigen Blick ab. Beide waren phantastisch, ihre dunklen Blicke passten perfekt zu ihrer Kleidung, die ihnen eine Aura von Macht verlieh, was sicher auch gewollt war. Er war nur überrascht als er die weiße Strähne in ihrem Haar entdeckte.

Sie präsentierten sich stolz, ihre Köpfe hoch, was ihre Autorität, die ihnen ihr Status gab, darstellte. Sie hielten bei den anderen Daryns an, nickten kurz Operia und Kobalt zu, ihre Gesichter ausdruckslos. Sie sahen sich um und fanden keine Stühle für sie vor. Sie hoben ihre Augenbrauen, wandten sich zu Demenor, welcher wild um sich sehend, die Atharstühle suchte. Als er die schadenfrohen Gesichter von Ribor, Xjahl und Vlad sah, wusste er sofort Bescheid.

Als sie seinen Blick sahen, drehte sich Harry zu Teneb um und grinste. Er neigte seinen Kopf und runzelte die Stirn ein wenig. Nach ein paar Sekunden erinnerte er sich wahrscheinlich an etwas und hob leicht seinen Arm und schnippte mit den Fingern.

Ein komfortabel aussehender Stuhl erschien, trug die traditionellen Emblems des Athars an sich und einen fliegenden Drachen auf dem Rücken.

„Nett", kommentierte Teneb, bevor er die Bewegungen seines Freundes nachahmte und einen ähnlichen Stuhl erscheinen ließ, nur mit leicht anderer Holzart und Farbe.

Als sie den Blick auf jedermanns Gesicht mitbekamen, hoben sie synchron ihre Augenbrauen und sahen, innerlich lächelnd, welchen Effekt sie hatten.

Celen starrte auf seinen Kindheitsfreund, als er in den Saal trat. Teneb hatte sich verändert. Äußerlich als auch innerlich. Das Jahr zeigte seine Spuren, hatte ihn schnell erwachsen werden lassen. Er war anders als der Teneb, der sie ein Jahr vorher verlassen hatte, was zu erwarten gewesen war. Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Celen konnte die Zweifel in denen Tenebs sehen, die Irrtümer, denen er begegnet war, das Verlorene, aber auch Hoffnung. Er entschied, dass er seinen Freund nicht verlieren wollte, egal was passiert war und noch würde. Sie hatten es sich geschworen, vor langer Zeit, für immer Freunde zu bleiben, und er hatte vor, dieses Versprechen zu halten, selbst wenn er die Anwesenheit eines Menschen ertragen musste. Bei diesem Gedanken wandte sich der junge Prinz an das Thema jeden Gesprächs im Raum, der Mensch. Er hatte noch niemals zuvor einen gesehen. Sie unterschieden sich nicht groß von den Elfen. Nicht so aristokratisch in ihrer Statur, runde Ohren und eine andere Aura, nun, wenn die Aura in der Realität versteckt wurde. Er konnte Wellen von großer Manipulation der Auren spüren, von dem Menschen als auch bei Teneb. Er beobachtete den Menschen, Harry, wie Demenor sagte. Vom ersten Blick her schien er ein fremder Typ zu sein, sehr kalt, aber mächtig. Er konnte die Macht, die um seinen Körper wie eine zweite Haut schwebte, fühlen. Teneb gab ihm denselben Effekt, aber nicht in derselben Art. Der Mensch war von wilder Magie umgeben, welche er zu seinem Willen nutzen konnte. Er sah sie gemeinsam herein kommen und war gefangen. Die Effekte waren spektakulär, aber war es natürlich? Er überlegte etwas, bis er die kleinen Blicke und das Grinsen sah, das sie sich zuwarfen. Ja, sie hatten es geplant. Er entschied, etwas mehr zu forschen. Vorsichtig öffnete er leicht seinen Geist und fokussierte seine Empathie auf diesen Harry. Er war ein starker Empath, ein sehr starker. Es glich sich mit seiner Telepathie aus. Am Anfang fühlte er nichts, er übte ein bisschen mehr Druck auf ihn aus und war bald von Emotionen umgeben: Harry war verärgert, er fühlte auch Zorn, ein bisschen Ungeduld, dass dies alles bald vorbei sein würde, Dankbarkeit gegenüber Teneb, eine tiefe Freundschaft. Sorge um ein paar Freunde, Schuld für etwas, Celen konnte aber nicht sehen, wofür. Bevor er tiefer eindringen konnte fühlte er, wie sich eine Wand um diese Emotionen aufbaute.

_ Wenn du mich testen möchtest, dann frage vorher, es ist nur höfflich… Außerdem kommst du eh nur zu meinen oberflächlichen Gedanken… Du solltest aufpassen, die Zeremonie beginnt bald… _

Celen fiel fast von seinem Stuhl. Die mentale Stimme war stark gewesen, mit stoßender Kraft gekommen und so schnell verschwunden, wie sie gekommen war.

Er starrte den schwarzhaarigen Menschen an. Es war nicht so, dass der Mensch starke Telepathie ausstrahlte, nun, vielleicht etwas, aber… Haben die anderen es nicht mitbekommen? Celen schüttelte seinen Kopf. Da war kein Fehler. Er vertraute seinem emphatischen Geschenk und verdankte ihm zu viel, als dass er es jetzt anzweifelte. In einem Zug fühlte er… Ein Bündel von Emotionen, die Harry beschäftigten. Und nach dem er die gesehen hatte, nun, er hatte ihm eine Chance zu geben. Teneb lag selten falsch, wenn es um Personen ging… Außerdem hatte der junge Zauberer ihm nichts getan, um seine Verachtung so stark zu spüren. Vielleicht waren die Menschen schwach im Vergleich zu Elfen, aber es gab schließlich auch schwache Elfen, also warum sollte es nicht auch starke Menschen geben? Da war etwas dran. Es war dasselbe, was er auch immer in Teneb gespürt hatte… Vielleicht war es ihre Reiter-Natur, aber er hatte es niemals in Demenor wahrgenommen… Er bekam mit, dass sein Freund ihn ansah und er lächelte Teneb zu. Er sah die Erleichterung, sehr gut verborgen, in Tenebs Augen, und ein bisschen der Anspannung verließ seinen Körper. Ja, er würde diesem Harry die Möglichkeit geben, sich zu beweisen. Ein anderer Grund für Celens Entscheidung war die Neugier… Er wollte schon immer andere Personen sehen. Und hier war ein Mitglied einer Rasse, mit der Elfen für 20 000 Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr hatten. Er fragte sich, wie die Menschen jetzt wohl sein würden… Die, welche die Insel verließen und zu den anderen gingen. Sie mussten irgendetwas entdeckt haben, wenn dieser Harry nun ein Beispiel war, für das, zu dem sie geworden waren.

Er schob diese Gedanken beiseite, als sein Vater aufstand und die Zeremonie begann.

Der König erhob sich stolz, und versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit von jedem wieder auf sich zu ziehen. Schließlich hatte er es endlich geschafft, doch Einige warfen immer noch kurze Blicke in die Richtung des Menschen. Er konnte immer noch nicht richtig glauben, was Demenor ihm heute erzählt hatte...

„Heute Abend, werden wir die ehren, die sich würdig erwiesen haben, unserem Volk Ehre zu bringen. Heute wurden die neuen Reiter, unsere neuen Verbündeten, auserwählt. Sie werden unsere Ehre und Ideale unseres Stammes aufrechterhalten, doch vor allem werden sie die Drachen ehren und Glück über uns bringen..."

Er drehte sich zu den Lehrern und Mentoren.

„Und nun an die, die sie mit ihrer Geschicklichkeit und ihres Wissens geführt haben, und geholfen haben, sie zu dem zu machen, was sie heute sind, gebe ich meine gesamte Bewunderung. Denn es ist schwer, ein guter Mann zu sein, aber es ist noch schwerer, jemanden zu einem guten Mann zu machen. Ich sage euch, applaudiert diesen Reitern, die dieses Jahr ihr Wissen mit dieser Jugend teilten, sie zu dieser Gestalt formten."

Stürmischer Applaus brach aus. Celen, Demenor, Enrys und ein paar andere bekamen mit, dass Harry und Teneb sich bei diesen Worten versteiften. Ihre gesamten Körper waren angespannt und sie schienen über irgendetwas sehr wütend zu sein.

Schlechte Wortwahl, Enrys, dachte Demenor.

„Jetzt zeige ich euch jene, die die Ehre hatten, ausgewählt zu werden. Von den zwölf Kandidaten wurden nur sieben gebunden. Doch auch die, die nicht mit einem Drachen gebunden sind, haben in dem Jahr so viel gelernt, dass ihre Zukunft gesichert ist. Einer nach dem anderen wird nun vor euch treten und uns ihre Loyalität zusichern. Ehrt sie, denn sie werden ihr Leben auch eurer Sicherheit widmen." Er setzte sich unter den Beifallsrufen seiner Zuhörer. Danach signalisierte er Demenor, den ersten Reiter aufzurufen.

„Arnelle, komm bitte nach vorn." Sagte er laut. Die Jugendliche stand anmutig auf und ging zur königlichen Familie. Während sie das tat, erwähnte Demenor ihren Drachentyp und ihre Talente und Leistungen. Sie vollführte das Ritual mit dem Eid und ging wieder zu ihrem Platz zurück, trug nun aber das königliche Zeichen auf ihren Roben.

Das Ritual war einfach. Harry prüfte das, als Kobalt es Arnelle nachtat. Der junge Magis trat vor den König, verbeugte sich und leistete den Eid. Während er die Worte sprach zog er sein Schwert aus der Scheide und kniete nieder, während er es dem König reichte. Er beugte dann seinen Kopf, bot dem Schwert seinen Nacken an und öffnete dabei seinen Geist. Der letzte Teil wurde getan, um jede Art von Verrat zu verhindern, denn während des Rituals hatte der König das Recht den neuen Reiter zu töten, sollte er diesen Eid leicht nehmen oder in falscher Absicht leisten. Der König betrat nun Kobalts Geist, platzierte das königliche Zeichen an Kobalts Seele und zog sich wieder zurück.

Bei den letzten Wörtern reichte der Monarch Kobalt sein Schwert zurück und gab ihm sein ‚sichtbares' Zeichen für den Umhang. Alle nach einander führten nun das Ritual in derselben Weise wie Kobalt und Arnelle aus. Dann war Harry an der Reihe. Aber er und Teneb hatten einen anderen Plan. Sie traten beide gemeinsam vor und ignorierten das auf sie bezogene Flüstern. Sie wussten, dass wenn sie es einzeln machen würden, der Andere nicht in der Lage wäre, nur das Alte Versprechen abzulegen. Er würde sicherlich bei den ersten Worten unterbrochen werden. Doch so würde sie niemand abhalten können diesen Weg zu gehen. Zur Sicherheit platzierten sie einen kleinen Abwehrzauber auf die Steine am Boden um sie herum. Es würde den Eid nicht stören und ungewollte Unterbrechungen vermeiden.

Seufzend stellte Demenor ihre Leistungen vor.

„Jetzt stehen vor euch die, welche sich durch ihre Geschicklichkeit, Arbeit, und Einstellung den Athar Titel verdient haben. Geachtet unter den Geachteten, bewiesen sie sich ihres Namens würdig." Er wertete ihre Resultate bei den Wettbewerben aus. Am Ende forderte er sie mit einem Wink auf, zu beginnen. Sie näherten sich der Königsfamilie, aber zu jedermanns Überraschung, verbeugten sie nicht vor dem König. Teneb verbeugte sich vor Celen und der Königin, während Harry kaum seinen Kopf zu dem Erben neigte. Zu schockiert, um zu reagieren oder zu sprechen beobachteten die Leute weiter die Szene, die seit der Ära der Ritter, möglicher Weise auch davor, nicht mehr gesehen wurde.

Beide zogen ihr Schwert aus der Scheide und ließen sie Schweben.

„Dhieza" (Richter)

Die Schwerter schienen hell, dann drehten sich die Beiden zum Publikum um und knieten hin Beide fingen nun an das Alte Versprechen zu singen. Jedoch taten sie es ohne den Anderen bewusst wahrzunehmen.

Harry ließ die Worte aus seinem Mund fliegen.

Thoran' yr jomi genda

(Mächte aller Art)

Kalxie velt'ij

(Werdet Zeuge meines Versprechens.)

Myrnie desa ovelts'ij

(Hört meine Worte)

Ory gindis palt, ijri ultren

(Mit diesem Schwur verpflichte ich)

Athia'ij, saroll una hetia

(Mein Leben, Seele und Körper)

Harry zog nun einen Dolch und schnitt sich in den Arm und lies einen Tropfen seinen Blutes auf den Boden fallen.

Hos orth gildos an bean

(Denen beizustehen die in Not sind)

Hos desa thea reith

(und ihnen zu Hilfe zu kommen)

Yr gindos, tat fehb orol

(wenn sie die Hilfe suchen)

Wad jomi niat'ij

(Mit all meinen Kräften, werde ich für sie kämpfen.)

Ijri, Harry Potter

(Ich, Harry Potter)

Er schloss seine Hand um den Dolch und hielt ihn auf sein Herz.

Haold'yr James Potter

(Sohn von James Potter)

Una Lily Evans Potter

(und Lily Evans Potter)

Mithen Haoldinn yr gindis valde

(Rechtmäßiger Erbe dieses Namens)

Kiolie hetin'ij desa Thoran

(biete meine Existenz den Kräften dieser Welt an)

Hos cejath, fehbath, seriaeth hela raseth

(um zu retten, helfen, kämpfen und trösten.)

Una iltin waloth aes qoeros'ij

(Und erkenne sie als meine Herrscher an)

Wad mith'yr athia hela desen kenda ijrin."

(mit dem Recht von Leben und Tod auf mir.)

Am Ende des Liedes öffnete der junge Zauberer sein gesamtes magisches Sein und wartete auf das magische Urteil. Nach ein paar Sekunden fühlte er ein leichtes Kribbeln im Körper und daraufhin stieg sein Schwert wieder herunter und fiel ihm leicht in die Hände.

Wad athie´ij, saroll una hetia, Ijiri cejan idri paho."

(Mit meinem Leben, Seele oder Körper werde ich euch schützen)

Stille hallte im Raum, als beide Jugendliche wieder ihr Schwert in die Scheide steckten. Sie tauschten einen Blick aus, bevor sie sich wieder auf ihre Plätze begaben.

Doch eine Stimme stoppte sie.

„Habt ihr nicht was vergessen?"

Harry stoppte, doch er hatte nicht vor sich umzudrehen und in das Gesicht des Königs zu sehen, der ihn mit schmalen Augen beobachtete.

„Nein."

„Überlege kurz…... Ich bin sicher, du wirst sehen, was ich meine."

„Nein, ich möchte nichts mit Ihnen zu tun haben, nicht nachdem was ich heute Nacht in den Gärten gehört habe. Niemals." Er ging ruhig zurück zu seinem Platz, setzte sich und sah gerade aus. Er traute dem König durchaus zu, etwas dagegen zu tun.

Der König schien etwas sagen zu wollen, überdachte es nochmals und setzte sich wieder hin.

Flüstern und gedämpfte Gespräche erfüllten nun den Raum. Celen sah die beiden merkwürdig an und Demenor knetete seine feuchten Hände. Plötzlich bemerkte Harry zwei Personen auf einer Seite des Raumes. Ihre Augen trafen sich und er salutierte in der bekannten Art. Er kreuzte die Arme über seinem Herzen und beugte sich vor, so weit er das im Sitzen konnte. Er bemerkte die Überraschung der beiden aber auch ihre Anerkennung. Er lächelte innerlich. Ja, sie schienen okay zu sein. Harry war durchaus überrascht, als sie zurück salutierten. Er lächelte leicht und nickte. Teneb hatte Recht gehabt. Die Beiden hatten gezeigt, dass sie ihn respektieren und das nur mit dieser kleinen Geste. Diese beiden Personen waren nämlich der Hauptpriester und die Hauptpriesterin der zwei Kulturen in der Religion der Elfen, Magis, und Elementals. Xhan und Xhana werden sie genannt.

Der Priester des Tempels Solyen war Xhan Luan und die Priesterin Xhana Cya. Luan war ein Wasserelemental, so wie er aussah, während Cya eine Elfe war. Sie trugen die Toga, die ihrer Religion entsprach, der einzige Unterschied zu einer normalen Toga war, dass sie einem dunklen königlichen Blau entsprachen mit einem hellen Himmelblau am Saum.

Beide trugen außerdem die Medaillen ihrer Orden und ihre Zeichen. Cya war eine durchschnittliche Frau, nicht hervorstechend hübsch, man würde sie als normal beschreiben, mit Ausnahme ihrer klugen, blauen Augen. Luan hatte das klassische dunkelrote Haar und ozeanblaue Augen eines Wasserelementals, aber sein naiv wirkendes Gesicht, das voller Sommersprossen war, verlieh ihm einen falschen Ausdruck von Weichheit, aber Harry bemerkte an kleinen körperlichen Zeichen, wie der geraden Haltung, den gefühllosen großen Händen, den Falten im Gesicht und der Bereitschaft in seinen Augen, dass er wohl eher strenger zu sein schien.

Das Flüstern rannte nun durch den gesamten Raum und jeder wunderte sich, was der König nun mit den Beiden machen würde. Der König hob seine Hand und schoss einen Lichtstrahl auf einen Stein in der Decke und beleuchtete damit den gesamten Raum.

„Heute Nacht saht ihr die, die den Rängen von uns beitraten und euch zukünftig beschützen werden. Heut Nacht werdet ihr vielleicht noch mit ihnen sprechen, sie kennen lernen. Morgen werden sie in den Tempel gehen und dort auf den Xhan und die Xhana treffen. Zu ihren Ehren wird wie jedes Jahr ein Ball abgehalten werden. Ihr seid natürlich alle dazu eingeladen. Bevor wir uns jetzt erst mal trennen, teilen wir uns noch unseren traditionellen Trank."

Er klatschte und vor jedem erschien ein Kelch. Sie waren transparent, aus einer unbekannten Art von Glas gemacht, und mit einer dicken honigfarbenen Flüssigkeit gefüllt. Daran riechend nahm Harry den Geruch von Rosen, Tee, Minze und Orangen wahr. Er kontrollierte den Trank magisch, um sicher zu gehen, dass sich niemand daran zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Doch er fand nichts Ungewöhnliches.

Der König hob seinen Kelch und trank einen Schluck. Jeder im Saal tat es ihm gleich und als Harry sah, dass den anderen nichts seltsames passierte, probierte es das Getränk. Es war gut, leicht sauer, aber erfrischend. Er mochte es. Er hatte es nie vorher gekostet, also trank er den gesamten Kelch aus.

„Jetzt lernt die Reiter kennen!"

Jubel brach im Raum aus. Die Reiter standen auf und gingen zu ihren Familien. Harry saß nur still in seinem Stuhl. Er sah Teneb, der zu seinem Freund und Vater schaute. Eine Frau und ein kleines Mädchen hatten sich noch zu ihnen gestellt.

Tenebs Familie.

Sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Da war diese Nacht niemand für ihn. Er war allein. Kein Freund, und vor allem, keine Familie. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln wandte er sich an Teneb.

„Geh schon Teneb, sie warten auf dich. Mir geht's gut, keine Sorge."

„Möchtest du sie nicht mal kennen lernen? Du hast es versprochen."

„Das werde ich, ich hab es versprochen, aber als erstes denke ich, solltest du sie treffen. Sie haben dich ein Jahr lang nicht gesehen und du hast dich sehr verändert.

„…..."

„Na los, ich werde ein bisschen im Garten spazieren gehen. Ich werde in einer Stunde wieder zurück sein."

„Wenn du dir sicher bist…"

Harry nickte, verdeutlichte ihm, zu den Personen zu gehen, die sie gespannt beobachteten.

Teneb stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte vor, doch er hielt an und drehte sich um.

„Oh! Und Harry, vergiss nicht: Desen hela athia" (Tod oder Leben)

„Lith tarx jomi." (Mit allem verbunden.)

Nickend ging der schwarzhaarige Elf davon, um danach fast von seiner Schwester umgerannt zu werden. Er nahm sie in den Arm, lachte, verwuschelte ihr Haar etwas, zu ihrem Pech und zur Erheiterung seiner Familie und Freunde. Harry fühlte wieder dieses beklemmende Gefühl in sich aufsteigen. Er stand auf und mit einem aufgebauschten Umhang lief er Richtung Ausgang, er musste allein sein. Die Menge teilte sich vor ihm und alle schauten ihn entweder verrückt, unverständig, verwirrt, verächtlich oder verwundert an. Die Gefühle variierten enorm, aber niemand fühlte Respekt, Freundschaft oder Sympathie für ihn. Er seufzte. Es würden zwei lange Tage werden.

Teneb näherte sich seiner Familie und Celen zögerlich, er fürchtete ihr Urteil, denn sie waren die, wesen Meinungen er wichtig nahm. Was würde er tun, wenn sie auch so engstirnig wie die anderen waren. Seine Mutter würde sicher Harrys Position verstehen. Sie, genau wie die Königin Valera, kamen von Ynris, dem menschlichen Avalon. Die Elfen dieser Gemeinschaft waren nicht sehr beliebt. Sie standen mit ein paar Menschlichen Gemeinden aus Schottland in Kontakt. Diese Gemeinschaften, wie auch ein paar andere, hatten ihre Magie behalten, aber die Erinnerung an die Elfen verloren. Sie sahen sie als ein Märchen. Wichtig war nur, dass die Elfen von Ynris mit einigen Menschen bis zu Arthurs Zeit in Verbindung gestanden hatte. Sie schauten ab und zu rüber und kontaktierten sie von Zeit zu Zeit. Es wurde sogar gemunkelt, dass ein paar Halb-Menschen und Halb-Elfen geboren wurden. Diese Gemeinde hielten die meiste Zeit zusammen. Als die junge Valera nach Horevald kam, mit ihrem Freundin Ylesia, wurden sie gemieden, sogar als eine von ihnen den König heiratete, und die andere die Frau von Doryan wurde, dem königlichen Ratgeber. Seine Schwester war noch jung, sie verstand die Situation noch nicht ganz und ihr war es egal. Aber sein Vater…... Er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde.

Seine Mutter umarmte ihn stürmig.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst, Teneb", flüsterte sie. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich, vergiss das nie, mit wem du auch befreundet bist und was immer du auch tust. Ich werde immer zu dir halten."

„Danke, Mum." Teneb war über die schnelle Akzeptanz seiner Mutter erleichtert.

„Er scheint eine ehrenhafte Person zu sein, aber ich werde abwarten und mich noch selbst davon überzeugen."

„Das ist alles, was ich von dir verlangen kann, ich danke dir, Myama."

Sie sah ihren Sohn genau an.

„Du bist müde, Teneb", sagte sie und hob sein Kinn an. „Und dein Haar ist ein bisschen zu lang geworden…"

Teneb lächelte. Das war seine Mutter.

Seine Schwester, Deila, zog an seinem Arm.

„Teneb, wer ist dein Freund? Warum hat er so seltsame Ohren? Ist er krank?"

„Sein Name ist Harry, und er hat andere Ohren, weil er ein Mensch ist, und nein, er ist nicht krank. Er wollte mir Zeit geben, meine Familie wieder zu sehen…"

„Ist er ein Schwächling?"

Es ängstigte Teneb, seine kleine Schwester das sagen zu hören, so normal wie als würde sie über das Wetter oder Essen reden.

„Nein, Deila, er ist kein Schwächling, er ist mein Freund."

Das kleine Mädchen hob ihre Augenbrauen.

„Aber du hast gesagt, dass er ein Mensch ist?"

„Ja, aber er ist ein starker Mensch."

„Gut."

„Er hat einen kleinen Fuchs, er wird ihn dir zeigen, wenn du möchtest."

„Wirklich! Und kann ich auf deinen Drachen steigen?"

„Da musst du sie erst fragen, und vielleicht lässt sie dich sogar mal reiten."

Er sah den niedergeschlagenen Blick auf dem Gesicht seiner Schwester und fügte etwas hinzu.

„Aber ich bin sicher, wenn du nett fragst, wird sie es."

„Super! Danke Teneb."

Teneb lächelte. Er hatte seine Schwester schon immer verehrt. Er verwöhnte sie, wie seine Eltern meinten.

„Und schau, ich hab dir eine Überraschung mitgebracht."

Er ramschte in einen seiner Taschen und nahm eine kleine Glasfigur heraus, die wie ein Drache geformt war und mit wirbelnder, Farbe ändernder Luft gefüllt war.

Das Mädchen quiekte bei dem Anblick ihres Geschenks.

„Und schau. Wenn du sagst: Adessa, bewegt es sich. Damit es wieder anhält, sag Odal."

Deila nahm die Figur, sagte neugierig das Wort und der kleine Glas-Drachen breitete seine Flügel aus und sah zu ihr auf. Er flog zu ihrem Gesicht und stupste sie an, was sie zum Lachen brachte.

Teneb, der auf der Höhe seiner Schwester kniete, stand auf und wandte sich an seinen Vater und an seinen Freund, versuchte, ihre Eindrücke zu erfahren.

„Du hast dich verändert, Teneb", seufzte sein Vater letztendlich, „aber nicht vollständig, da du sie immer noch verwöhnst." Es deutete auf Deila, die nun die Figur streichelte, die nun unter den Streicheleinheiten des Mädchens leise zu schnurren schien. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich das alles mag, aber zu deiner Beruhigung, werde ich meine Entscheidung überdenken. Ich vertraute vorher deinen Meinungen, und ich tue das immer noch, also werde ich selbst sehen, ob du das richtige getan hast."

„Danke Vater, das bedeutet mir viel."

„Jedenfalls herzlichen Glückwunsch für deinen Titel zum Athar. Wir sind stolz auf dich, das ist eine große Ehre."

Teneb nickte und lächelte bevor er sich zu Celen drehte.

Der junge Prinz grinste seinen Freund an.

„Du erinnerst dich an das Versprechen was wir uns vor Jahren mal gaben?"

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen?" antwortete Teneb.

„Nun, ich habe nicht vor, es jetzt zu brechen. Ich werde selbst einmal sehen, aus welchem Holz dein Freund geschnitzt ist."

„Danke, an euch alle", Teneb war stolz so eine Familie zu haben, wenn sie ihm auch nicht komplett vertraute, aber schließlich gaben sie Harry die Möglichkeit einer Chance. „Ich habe euch so vermisst, und ich habe eine Menge zu erzählen…"

Sie verzogen sich an einen ruhigeren Platz, und redeten über das Geschehene. Teneb hörte das Neuste von Horevald, und er erzählte ihnen über das Leben in den Hauptquartieren, aber lies eine Menge ungesagt. Sie waren nicht bereit, alles zu hören, noch nicht. Eine Stunde später merkte er, dass Harry ihn kontaktierte.

_ Das sind wirklich eindrucksvolle Garten hier! Weist du von den Auroria Rosen? Und ein Stück Land mit Phoenixta! _

_ Ja, sie sind riesig… Du kannst kommen, wenn du willst, sie sind bereit, dir eine Chance zu geben… _

_ Nett von ihnen… antwortete Harry sarkastisch._

_ Harry, bitte, das ist wichtig für mich. _

_ Ich weiß, Teneb, aber ich lehne es ab, eine Rolle für sie zu spielen, denn sie haben mich zu akzeptieren für den, der ich bin. _

_ Und ich möchte das auch nicht. Also, kommst du? Wir sind in der rechten Ecke, in der Nähe der Treppe. _

_ Ich werde in fünf Minuten da sein. _

Sie brachen ihr Gespräch ab und er bekam die seltsamen Blicke seiner Eltern und von Celen mit. Delia war zu beschäftigt mit ihrem neuen Spielzeug, als das sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf „Erwachsenenprobleme" richtete.

„Er wird gleich hier sein. Er war in den Gärten und hat sich in sie verliebt, um genau zu sein, in das Phoenixtas Beet."

Celen lächelte ein bisschen, er kannte die Schönheit der königlichen Gärten da er selbst schon oft dort gewesen war.

Sein Vater sah ihn fremdartig an.

„Wie kannst du das wissen?"

„Unsere Wächter haben uns einen Bluttausch vollziehen lassen, damit wir zusammen trainieren können. Einer der Konsequenzen war eine geistige Verbindung zwischen uns."

Sein Vater schien darüber nachzudenken, blieb aber ruhig.

Plötzlich begann Geflüster den Raum zu erfüllen.

„Harry ist da." sagte Teneb.

Die Menge teilte sich, um ihn durchzulassen, und die Leute sahen ihn an, als wäre er etwas Seltsames, ein verrücktes Ding das sie studieren wollten. Einige andere blickten ihn immer noch hasserfüllt oder verächtlich hinterher.

Er stoppte nahe bei ihnen.

„Teneb", er lächelte seinen Freund an. Dann wandte er sich an die anderen, zögerte.

Er entschied sich letztendlich für einen Gruß, der für die Älteren galt: Ein Teil des Körpers vor, die Handflächen nach oben und eine kurze Verbeugung zu Celen, nicht zu tief, sondern nur soweit um zu zeigen, dass er ihn respektierte und seinen Rang als Prinz akzeptierte.

„So, du bist also Harry?" sagte Doryan schließlich.

Harry nickte leicht.

„Und sie müssen Tenebs Eltern sein?" antwortete er in einem vorsichtigen Ton.

„Ja. Warum hast du dem König nicht seine Ehre gezollt?"

Es war eine direkte Methode, aber Doryan wollte nicht für Stunden herum reden. Harry sah das.

„Einfach, weil ich niemandem Ehre zolle, den ich nicht respektiere und traue. Der König tat nichts um sich meinen Respekt zu verdienen, also verhindere ich nur, dass ich das Versprechen brechen würde."

„Warum?" unterbrach Celen. Er war nicht immer einer Meinung mit seinem Vater, aber er bewunderte und mochte ihn.

„Die Gärten haben Ohren", antwortete Harry mysteriös.

Doryan blieb still. Er wusste, dass der König extrem manipulierte, und er war gegen so etwas, und das wusste der König. Doryan vermutete, dass das Gespräch, nachdem er mit Celen den Garten verlassen hatte, von den zwei Jugendlichen, die nun vor ihm standen, gehandelt hatte. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es um den besten Weg ging die Beiden auf seine Seite zu ziehen, egal mit welchen Mitteln. Er seufzte. Wieso war diese Situation nur so kompliziert? Er mochte seinen Sohn, bei Solyen, er liebte ihn. Als er ihn reinkommen gesehen hatte, hatte er sogleich die Veränderungen in ihm bemerkt. Sein Sohn hatte seine Illusionen verloren, soviel war sichtbar, bei der Art seines Blickes. Er hatte gehofft, ihm die Wahrheit langsam beizubringen, aber tatsächlich hatte er diese Lektion sehr schnell lernen müssen, denn die blauen Augen hatten eine Reife, die vorher nicht da gewesen war.

Er war außerdem stärker, in jeder Form. Insgesamt schien ihm diese Partnerschaft mit Harry gut zu tun.

Er besah sich den Menschen. Er sah ein wenig wie sein Sohn aus, aber seine Augen waren älter, da waren eine Menge Dinge, die ihn quälten, soviel konnte er fühlen. Er war ein exzellenter Empath, und im Moment waren die Hauptemotionen Erwartung, der Mensch wollte von ihnen akzeptiert werden, aber er hatte auch Angst, dass er dafür eine Rolle spielen müsste, und das wollte er nicht. Da war auch momentan eine Spannung in ihm, und Sorge, um Teneb und um andere Personen, die er nicht identifizieren konnte, außerdem der Wusch nach Rache, Ärgernis. Harry fühlte sich unter der Beobachtung von Doryan etwas unwohl und plötzlich fühlte er einen Ruck an seinem Knie. Er sah hinunter und traf auf verwirrte blaue Augen, ähnlich denen Tenebs, doch mit Grün versehen.

„Bist du Tenys Freund?"

„Ja, der bin ich, und wer bist du, bezaubernde Lady?"

„Ich bin doch keine ´Bezaubernde Lady´, das ist dumm, ich bin Delia", sagte das jüngere Mädchen stolz.

„Ein sehr schöner Name, ich bin Harry."

„Teeny hat's mir erzählt. Schau, er hat mir Leema gegeben." Sie zeigte ihre Figur stolz hoch.

„Sehr hübsch, aber lass mich dir was zeigen… Schau, nichts in meinen Händen, " er zeigte ihr seine Hände um zu beweisen, dass sie leer waren. „Aber wenn du genau hin siehst…" Er schloss seine rechte Hand und schloss seine Linke um sie. Dann blies er einmal kräftig in seine Hände.

„Eins, zwei, drei", Bei Drei öffnete er seine Hand und eine rote Flamme schoss hervor, die um Delias Kopf pfiff und wieder auf seiner Hand landete. Eine Glasfigur, die die Gestalt eines Pegasus hatte, scharrte nun in seiner Handfläche, streckte seine Flügel. Es war mit Flammen gefüllt.

„Nun zeig ihm deine Hand." Sagte er zu Delia, die mit einem ehrfürchtigen Blick auf die Figur blickte, Eifrig legte sie die Finger neben das Pferd und sie wartete gespannt was nun passieren würde. Die Feuerfigur schnüffelte an ihrer Hand und offensichtlich gefiel ihm was er roch, den freudig hüpfte er zu ihr.

„Kann ich das behalten?"

„Kommt drauf an", sagte Harry. „Wirst du drauf aufpassen?"

„Ja!"

„Dann darfst du, sag einfach Odal um es zu stoppen und Adessa um es zu aktivieren."

„Danke!"

„Aber bitte doch!"

Aber sein letzter Kommentar ging verloren, denn das Mädchen war jetzt damit beschäftigt, den Glasdrachen den Glaspegasus vorzustellen. Er lächelte, stand auf und sah zu Doryan und Ylesa.

„Tut mir leid, ich hätte Sie fragen sollen, bevor ich es ihr gegeben hätte, Ich…"

„Kein Grund für Entschuldigungen." Unterbrach ihn Ylesa. „Es war nett von dir, es ihr zu schenken. Jetzt wird sie aber dich und Teneb immer nach weiteren anbetteln…"

„Das stört mich nicht, ich habe mir früher auch immer Spielsachen gewünscht, deshalb kann ich das gut verstehen."

„Haben dir deine Eltern keine Spielsachen gegeben?" fragte Tenebs Mutter, fassungslos.

„Ich wurde nicht von meinen Eltern aufgezogen," erwiderte Harry kurz. „Sie wurden ermordet als ich ein Jahr alt war."

Das lies sie verstummen. „Entschuldige." Sagte sie schließlich.

„Wieso?"

Harry richtete seinen Blick auf den jungen Prinzen und durchbohrte ihn mit seinen Blicken.

„Ein dunkler Zauberer hat sie kurz vor seiner Niederlange umgebracht. Der besagte Zauberer ist gerade dabei, meine Leute um zu bringen und das Leben meiner Freunde zu bedrohen."

Die Härte seiner Stimmer erschreckte die Drei.

Teneb beobachtete den Austausch still.

„Was wirst du jetzt machen?" fragte Doryan schließlich.

„Ich werde zurückkehren. Sie brauchen mich, und ich werde versuchen, euer Land zu meiden, es sei denn, eine Situation erfordert meine Hilfe, dann komme ich natürlich. Ich habe einen Platz in der Machtstruktur dieser Welt eingenommen, und werde die Rufe derjenigen, die in Not sind befolgen. Aber jetzt brauchen erst einmal meine Leute Hilfe."

Doryan nickte.

„Wer ist dieser dunkle Zauberer? Ich dachte, er wäre besiegt worden."

„Das war er auch, aber er ist wiederauferstanden und dabei, seine alte Macht wiederzuerlangen. Er verändert sich zu einem Necromancer. Das erfordert aber ein Blutritual das in dem so genannten ‚Doija' Tagebuch aufgeschrieben ist. Dabei werden verschiedene Artefakte benötigt: Der Kelch von Ern, ein Aztekenrubin, das Neronmesser und noch ein paar andere Sachen, aber meine Visionen darüber waren zu verwirrt."

Doryan war weiß wie eine Wand. Das Ritual war ihm bekannt, und er hoffte, dass es nicht stimmte.

„Wie heißt dieser Mann, und bist du sicher?"

Harry schaute ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Er nennt sich selber Voldemort, sein wahrer Name ist Tom Marvolo Riddle. Und ich habe die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich könnte es Ihnen zeigen, aber während dieser Vision foltert und tötet er einige Muggel, das sind nichtmagische Personen. Aufgrund ihrer starken emphatischen Fähigkeiten würden Sie damit nicht klarkommen." sagte Harry.

„Würdest du mir Zugang zu deinen Gedanken gewähren?" fragte Doryan.

Harry schaute ihn überrascht an, bevor er darüber nachdachte. Teneb sah ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen an. Dann seufzte er.

„Ich werde es Ihnen erlauben, danken Sie Ihrem Sohn. Aber nur, wenn sie versprechen, nicht tiefer zu schauen, als notwendig. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass Sie meine mentalen Barrieren durchbrechen können..."

„Das werde ich nicht." antwortete Doryan. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Harry zustimmen würde. „Ich werde mich in deinem obersten Unterbewusstsein aufhalten."

„In Ordnung. Aber Sie könnten Sachen sehen, die Ihnen nicht gefallen." warnte Harry ihn.

Doryan nickte und versuchte Testweise, in Harrys Gedanken einzudringen. Zuerst fühlte es sich an, als ob er gegen eine riesige Wand laufen würde, aber er spürte, wie sie dünner wurde. Schließlich kam er durch und beobachtete die Szenen, die jetzt offen lagen. Er spürte, dass der Mensch ihn beobachtete und die Emotionen der Szenen filterte. Harry wusste, dass ein Emphat nicht zuviel auf einmal aushalten konnte.

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte er genug gesehen.

Nachdem er wieder in der Realität war, schickte er einen vernichtenden Blick zu Demenor, der mit dem König sprach. Dann schaute er wieder zu seinem Sohn und Harry, dessen Gesicht jetzt verschlossen war.

„Ich möchte die ganze Geschichte."

Harry sah zu Teneb.

„Vater, wir sollten das nicht hier besprechen, vielleicht später an einem privateren Ort."

Doryan nickte, immer noch erzürnt wegen einigen der Sachen, die er gesehen hatte. Noch wütender war er, wegen den Sachen, die sein Sohn erdulden musste, aber er fühlte auch etwas Ähnliches wie Mitleid für den Menschen. Er konnte sehen, dass seine Frau Harry respektierte, das kam wohl hauptsächlich davon, dass er sich so gut mit Delia verstand und in den Augen seiner Frau war jemand der von Kindern gemocht wurde nicht böse oder schlecht

„Teneb, ich bin stolz auf deine Wahl, aber es wird mich einige Zeit kosten, bis ich es vollständig akzeptiert habe. Ich muss viele Jahre Vorurteile aufarbeiten, ich hoffe, du verstehst das." Teneb nickte erleichtert. Dann wendete Doryan sich an Harry.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich allen Menschen vertrauen kann. Aber du hast dir meinen Respekt verdient, verliere ihn nicht. Erwarte auch nicht, dass ich mein Benehmen komplett umkremple, es wird einige Zeit dauern, bis ich alte Gewohnheiten abgelegt habe."

„Das ist mehr, als ich erwartet hatte, als ich herkam." sagte Harry und verbeugte sich dankbar. Tenebs Vater war jemand, den er respektieren konnte.

„Ja, das verstehe ich." sagte Doryan.

Celen war während dem Gespräch still geblieben. Erst jetzt regte er sich wieder.

„Harry…" Dieser wandte sich dem jungen Prinzen zu, der bei Harrys intensivem Blick ein Schaudern nur mit Mühe unterdrücken konnte. „Wenn du bereit bist, mir eine Chance zu geben, dann gebe ich dir auch eine." sagte er, und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

Harry beäugte die Hand misstrauisch, und dachte über das Angebot nach. Erneut überzeugte ihn Tenebs Blick- langsam nahm er die angebotene Hand und wurde mit einem leichten Lächeln auf Celens, und einem freudigen Grinsen auf Tenebs Gesicht belohnt.

„Wo willst du bleiben, Harry?"

„Ich gedenke die Nacht draußen zu verbringen."

„Schwachsinn! Du kommst zu uns! Du kannst auch gerne bleiben, Celen. So würdest du Harry besser kennen lernen." unterbrach ihn Ylesa.

„Sagen Sie das, weil Sie denken, dass Sie es müssen, oder weil Sie es wollen?" fragte Harry.

„Beides." antwortete Tenebs Mutter ehrlich.

„Dann akzeptiere ich Ihr Angebot und danke für Ihre Gastfreundschaft."

Dann sprach Doryan: „Das wird das Schlossgerede für die nächsten Wochen. Seid morgen in den Höfen vorsichtig, ihr werdet vielleicht mit den verschiedenen Gruppen zusammenstoßen. Ich kann dir morgen ein bisschen was von unserer Politik erklären, um dir zu helfen."

„Vielen dank, Osyran." Osyran war die alte Bezeichnung für den Vertrauten des Königs. Diesen Titel zu hören, schien Doryan zu gefallen, und Harry war Arxeren wieder einmal für den Sprachunterricht dankbar, egal wie schwer es gewesen war, die Xehnian Sprache zu erlernen. Xehnians waren ‚die Alten', die gemeinsamen Vorfahren der Elfen, Menschen, Magis, Elementarzauberer, Veelas, Vampire, Wehrwölfen…

/Siehst du? Ich habe doch gesagt, das dir dieser Unterricht noch einmal nützlich wird…/

_Arxeren, es ist lange her… _

/Nun ja, wir waren mit diesem Blokadenproblem beschäftigt. Wenn wir das schon erwähnen, ich sollte wieder gehen, wir haben immer noch nichts darüber gefunden…...Der Rat arbeitet mit uns zusammen daran…...Ruf mich, falls du Hilfe brauchst./

Harry entschied, keinen Witz zu machen. Arxeren schien mit seinen Gedanken wirklich weit weg zu sein.

_ In Ordnung. Viel Glück _

/Dir auch. Oh! Sei bei Najira vorsichtig. Traue ihr nicht, egal was passiert./

_ Was! _

Aber Arxeren war schon verschwunden.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Doryan.

„Tschuldigung, mein Wächter wollte mir etwas sagen."

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du gehen möchtest."

Harry dachte kurz nach, bevor er nickte.

„Ja, wenn es nicht zu viel verlangt ist. Sie müssen sich außerdem keine Sorgen machen, dass irgendjemand etwas von diesem Gespräch weitererzählt, ich habe einen Zauber um uns gelegt, niemand konnte uns hören."

„Gut mitgedacht. Du kannst mit Teneb, Deila und vielleicht auch Celen mitgehen. Ylesa und ich treffen euch dann im Haus. Dann können wir reden."

Die Jugendlichen nickten. Harry winkte mit seiner Hand, und Teneb fühlte, wie sich ein Zauber von ihm löste. Der junge Mensch ging in Richtung Ausgang, nachdem er sich vor Tenebs Eltern verbeugt hatte. Teneb nahm Delia auf seinen Arm und war dabei, seinem Freund zu folgen.

Er war nur noch ein paar Meter entfernt, als Teneb, dessen Eltern, Celen und natürlich auch Harry eine Unterhaltung hörten. Während ihrer Unterhaltung hatten sie davon wegen Harrys Zauber nichts hören können.

Ein Magi und ein Elf diskutieren zusammen relativ laut, und bemerkten nicht, wie es um sie herum immer stiller wurde.

„Wie denkst du ist es möglich, dass er so viel Macht hat?" sagte der Elf.

„Ich bin sicher, dass er ein Mischling ist… Es ist nicht möglich, dass zwei ungehobelte Menschen so ein mächtiges Kind bekommen."

„Du hast Recht. Seine Mutter muss seinen Vater betrogen haben, und von jemand anderem schwanger gewesen sein...Was kann man auch anderes von Menschen erwarten? Aber wer ist der Vater?"

„Ich habe gehört, dass er aus Schottland kommt. Meine Vermutung ist, dass es einer dieser Ynris ist, der sie geschwängert hat…"

„Ja…das muss es sein. Auch wenn ich nicht verstehen kann, wie ein Elf so tief sinken kann. Das ist ekelhaft…"

Teneb fürchtete um ihr Leben.

Als Harry die ersten Worte gehört hatte, war er wie festgewachsen stehen geblieben. Wenn es ein Thema gab, bei dem er sehr empfindlich reagierte, dann waren das seine Familie und seine Freunde. Das war auch durchaus verständlich, schließlich war er ein Waisenkind, und seine Eltern hatten sich für ihn geopfert, wofür Teneb sie bewunderte. Harry hatte sich immer mehr angespannt, je länger sie redeten und seine Fäuste zitterten vor Anstrengung, um seine Feuer-Macht zurück zu halten. Teneb hatte schon einmal gesehen wie Harry die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte und freute sich nicht sonderlich auf eine Wiederholung – insbesondere nicht in einem vollen Raum. Zuerst aber reichte er seine Schwester an seinen Vater weiter.

„Vater, leg den stärksten Schildzauber den du kennst um den Raum. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihn schnell genug beruhigen kann, bevor er explodiert." Unverständnis war auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters zu lesen. „Schnell, er hat Macht über Feuer." Jetzt verstand der alte Elf die Situation und führte den Zauber mit einem Wink seiner Hand aus, während er immer blasser wurde. Teneb eilte zu seinem Freund und hörte noch die letzten Worte. Eventuell würde er zu spät kommen. Just in dem Moment, in dem er dies dachte, erhellte sich Harrys Aura, eine Stichflamme ging von ihm aus, die Gekreisch und Schreie im Raum auslöste. Offensichtlich hatte Demenor es auch bemerkt. Er rannte in ihre Richtung und rief nach einigen Elementemeistern.

„Teneb, geh nicht zu ihm," schrie er. „Er wird dich töten."

„Nein, nie. Aber wenn ihr näher kommt, wird er das bisschen Kontrolle das er noch hat auch noch verlieren."

Jetzt bewegte sich Harry auf die zwei Personen zu.

„Wenn es euch nicht stört, werde ich ihn jetzt davon abhalten, dass er die zwei Idioten röstet."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten eilte er seinem Freund nach und aktivierte ihre geistige Verbindung.

_ Komm schon, Harry. Mach das nicht. _

_ Sie haben meine Eltern beleidigt. _

Teneb konnte die Wut spüren, die hinter diesen Worten steckte. Deshalb wendete er sich an die zwei Verursacher.

„Entschuldigt euch, JETZT!" bellte er. „es sei denn, ihr wollt fertig geröstet werden."

Sie stotterten sofort eine unverständliche Entschuldigung.

_ Siehst du….Sie haben sich entschuldigt. _

_ Das ändert nichts an der Situation _

_ Harry, sie sind es doch nicht wert. _

_ Meine Eltern sind tot. _

_ Ja, aber glaubst du, dass sie wollen, dass du die Idioten umbringst? Sie sind es nicht wert. _

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal, und Teneb konnte spüren, wie er wieder anfing zu denken.

Seine Aura beruhigte sich, und die Anspannung, die in der Luft lag, verschwand.

„Das war knapp, Teneb." sagte er. „Aber ich werde keinerlei Beleidigungen akzeptieren. Ich werde die Regeln oder meinen Eid nicht brechen. Aber ich werde mich rächen, wenn ich noch eine Beleidigung höre."

„Das würde jeder tun."

Harry lächelte seinen Blutsbruder an.

„Danke, dass du mich wieder beruhigt hast, ich glaube nicht, dass ich es dieses Mal selber geschafft hätte."

Dann schaute er in die Menge.

„Ich möchte mich für meinen Ausbruch entschuldigen." Damit ging er auf den Ausgang zu.

Teneb seufze, als er Harrys Bedrängnis spürte. Er würde abseits von allen neugierigen Augen etwas Dampf ablassen. Teneb ging wieder zu seinem Vater und nahm Delia wieder auf den Arm.

„Was war das?" fragte sein Vater.

„Harry hat Macht über Feuer. Normalerweise kann er es sehr gut kontrollieren, das erklärt auch, wieso keiner der Meister tot ist. Aber er verträgt es nicht, wenn man diejenigen beleidigt, die zu seiner Familie zählen: Seine Eltern, seine Freunde und alle die, die er sonst respektiert."

„Ich verstehe… Bist du sicher, dass du nicht in Gefahr bist?"

„Mamya, er ist ungefährlich. Ich würde ihm mein Leben anvertrauen. Er ist ein Waisenkind, deshalb sind seine Eltern ein sehr heikles Thema. Er liebt sie sehr, genau wie jeder Waise das tut. Außerdem sind sie gestorben, weil sie ihn beschützten, sie haben sich für ihn geopfert. Deshalb duldet er keine Bemerkungen gegen sie."

Yleas Augen leuchteten verständnisvoll.

„Ja, jetzt verstehe ich."

„So, wir gehen jetzt. Es geht ihm nicht gut, und er muss sich noch vollständig beruhigen." sagte Teneb. „Celen? Kommst du?"

„Bist du sicher, dass es ihn nicht stört?"

„Er wollte dir eine Chance geben, und dazu steht er. Sei aber vorsichtig."

Von allen Augen verfolgt, gingen sie hinaus.

Demenor hatte alles gesehen, und war vollkommen hilflos. Er wusste nicht, wie er das alles wieder richten konnte. Er hatte jeden und alles an das er glaubte verraten, wie konnte er noch in den Spiegel schauen? Er hatte gesehen, wie Teneb Harry beruhigt hatte - eigentlich hätte das seine Aufgabe sein müssen. Wäre er ein guter Mentor gewesen, hätte er dies alles kommen sehen. Der junge Zauberer wäre dann zu ihm gekommen, und hätte ihm vertraut. Er durfte dem König keine weiteren Informationen geben, denn dieser Mann würde es nur zu seinem eigenen Vorteil ausnutzen. Seit er gesehen hatte, wie Celen und der Mensch die Hände geschüttelt hatten, hoffte er auf ihn. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Prinz aufrichtig war. Die Königin, nun, sie war eine gute Frau. Sie war immer die einzige gewesen, die etwas Kontrolle über ihren Mann hatte. Sie hätte eine großartige Anführerin abgegeben. Dann fielen seine Augen auf Xhan. Es waren Jahre vergangen, seit er den Tempel besucht hatte. Morgen würde er mit Xhan Luan reden, und dann seine Pflicht erfüllen.

Der König hatte ebenfalls alles gesehen. Nun, noch war nicht alles verloren. Er würde versuchen, Celen dazu zu bringen, ihm den Menschen zu zutreiben…...Aber das Problem war, dass Valera Celen sehr aufrichtig erzogen hatte, und ihm auch Moral beigebracht hatte. Vielleicht konnte er ihm beweisen, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn der Mensch ihm zu Diensten wäre, egal ob durch seinen freien Willen oder dagegen. Auf jeden Fall würde er andere Methoden einsetzen, wenn das nicht funktionieren würde. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Celen ablehnen würde. Es war auch besser ihn gar nicht erst zu fragen, das würde ihn vielleicht misstrauisch machen. Deshalb wollte er lieber gleich die Schwäche jedes Mannes ausnutzen. Er winkte einen Diener herbei.

„Sag Najira, dass sie in einer Stunde in mein Büro kommen soll."

Der Diener nickte und ging.

Der König lächelte. Ja, das würde funktionieren. Und falls alles versagte, gab es ja immer noch den Zaubertrank…

Ein berechnendes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht als er beobachtete, wie Teneb und sein Sohn den Raum verließen.

Valera beobachtete die Geschehnisse vor ihr. Dieser Mensch, Harry, kam ihr bekannt vor. Zumindest seine Augen. Als sie darüber nachdachte wusste sie, dass sie ihm helfen musste. Der König wusste nicht, dass es in den Reihen ihrer Vorfahren viele Seher gab. Und da sie diese Fähigkeit geerbt hatte, wusste sie, was sie tun musste. Es war eine Art sechster Sinn, dem sie immer vertraute. Dies hatte sie auch veranlasst, Celen die Moral beizubringen und einen großen Teil seiner Ausbildung zu übernehmen – eigentlich wäre das die Aufgabe seines Vaters gewesen. Auch die Personen, die ihn unterrichteten, hatte sie mit dieser Fähigkeit ausgewählt. Sie hatte ihm sogar ein bisschen etwas über die Menschen erzählt. Valera wusste, dass ihr Mann einen Plan hatte, sie konnte schon fast die Rädchen in seinem Kopf sehen. Als sie ihn geheiratet hatte, hatte sie gedacht, dass sie den besten Mann auf der ganzen Welt hätte. Dann aber hatte er sich verändert, und nach 70 Jahren erkannte sie ihn nur schwer wieder, die Veränderung war einfach zu groß. Zu dieser Zeit war sie mit Celen schwanger gewesen. Zuerst hatte sie seine Veränderungen auf das plötzliche Verschwinden seines Zwillingsbruders geschoben. Aber jetzt war sie sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Dann war Najira aufgetaucht und sie konnte ihn kaum noch ansehen, geschweige denn in einem Bett mit ihm schlafen.

Morgen würde sie mit diesem Harry reden, da war etwas… etwas würde passieren…

Sie seufzte. Als sie hörte, dass ihr Mann nach Najira fragte, erschauderte sie. Ja, es würde sicher etwas passieren.

Doryan blieb auch nicht mehr lange. Er wurde oft nach der Verbindung zwischen seinem Sohn und dem Menschen gefragt. Er gab jedes Mal vor, dass er genau so verwirrt sei, wie die anderen auch. Dann entschuldigte er sich so schnell wie möglich und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Haus.

Sein Heim stand neben dem Schloss. Es war eher ein großes Anwesen und war schon seit Generationen in Familienbesitz. Das Gebäude wurde vollständig von Bäumen verdeckt, man konnte nur den Turm entdecken. Es sah sehr elegant aus mit seinen wundeschönen Torbögen und feingemeißelten Skulpturen. Die Eingangshalle war sehr groß und hatte viele Fenster, die alles sehr hell erscheinen ließen. An einer Wand hingen Wandteppiche, auf denen man den Hauptzweig der Familiengeschichte zurückverfolgen konnte. Es hingen auch einige Bilder von Vorfahren und Landschaftsgemälde in der Halle. Auf beiden Seiten führte ein Flur in andere Teile des Anwesens. Es gab mehrere Schlafzimmer und Badezimmer, einen Ballraum, ein Speisezimmer, zwei Kinderzimmer, mehrere Arbeitszimmer, einige für Papierarbeiten, andere waren als Werkstätten ausgebaut. Eine große Bücherei und viele Labore. Im Freien befanden sich ein großer Park, Ställe, Koppeln, einige Gewächshäuser und eine kleine Kapelle. Ylesa war für die geschmackvolle Innenausstattung verantwortlich.

Die beiden Erwachsenen gingen direkt in Richtung Wohnzimmer und fanden dort die Jugendlichen und Deila am Kamin. Harry arbeitete gerade an einem Stück Papier, das er immer wieder faltete. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte es die Form eines Vogels angenommen. Er legte den Vogel in Delias Hand und wies sie an, ihre Augen zu schließen.

Als sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatten, hielt er seine Hand über den Papiervogel und lies sie die Augen wieder öffnen. Sie quietschte aufgeregt, als sie die wunderschön Taube sah, die sie jetzt mit schwarzen Augen ansah und streichelte ihren Kopf. Dann sagte Harry etwas, und sie nickte. Beide standen auf, gingen zu einem Fenster, öffneten es und Delia entließ den Vogel in die Freiheit.

Mit einem dankbaren Trällern flog die Taube davon. Als Harry den traurigen Blick in Delias Gesicht sah nahm er seine Tasche, und sofort schaute ein rötlicher Kopf daraus hervor, gefolgt von dem restlichen Körper des jungen Fuchses. Aufgrund der jetzigen Größe des Tieres, wusste Doryan, dass er einmal überdurchschnittlich groß werden würde. Nach kurzen schnüffeln, leckte das Raubtier an Delias Fingern. Das Mädchen begann ihn zu streicheln, und es schien ihm sehr zu gefallen.

Doryan lächelte über den Anblick. Ja, er konnte verstehen, wieso Teneb auf der Seite dieses Jungen stand. Teneb und Celen beobachteten die beiden ebenfalls lächelnd. Celen war allerdings etwas verwundert, wieso machte es jemandem Spaß, mit einem kleinen Kind zu spielen? Aber auch er genoss die friedliche Umgebung.

Tenebs Vater räusperte sich.

„Wartet ihr schon lange?"

„Nicht wirklich." sagte Teneb. „Wir mussten noch unsere Pferde und Taschen holen. Wir sind erst eine halbe Stunde hier."

„So, junge Dame. Ich glaube es ist an der Zeit, dass wir beide schlafen gehen und die Anderen reden lassen."

„Mamya, schau mal was Harry mir gemacht hat!" rief sie, und zeigte auf verschiedene Tiere.

„Sehr schön. Was hältst du davon, wenn du jetzt ins Bett gehst und die Figuren auf deinen Bettpfosten stellst?"

„Ja! Gute Nacht!" rief sie und rannte zur Treppe.

Lächelnd wünschten die Anderen Ylesa eine gute Nacht, als diese ihrer Tochter folgte.

„So, was ist jetzt mit der Geschichte, Teneb?" fragte Dryan, nachdem er sich in einen bequemen Sessel gesetzt hatte.

Teneb schaute fragend zu Harry.

„Von mir aus kannst du ihm alles erzählen, Teneb. Er sollte es wissen…Er darf mich nachher auch nach Details fragen, wenn er möchte."

Beruhigt begann Teneb mit der Geschichte, die einen guten Teil der Nacht benötigen würde.

Fortsetzung folgt--------------------------------------------------------

**So nun habt ihr es wieder geschafft und ich würde mich freuen ein Review von euch zu bekommen.**

**Vielen lieben Dank an alle die reviewt haben! Ihr seit die Besten und ohne euch hätte ich auch schon längst aufgegeben. Und sorry dass es immer so lange dauert, aber ich hoffe ihr versteht das und durch meine Dummheit hat es ja noch länger mit diesem Kapitel gedauert...**

**Also mein Dank gilt: Lara Lynx, indy, tinichan, Minnilein, Yanis Tamiem, kathleen potter, kathy, auxia, cho, laser jet, Veronica Evans, Dax, michael, torence, ina pichler, Merlin1991, Lady Claw, Bosch 1990, Master, Night-Elbin, fraenzi, the marauder map, caradrache, Harry Black Potter /euch alle durchknuddel/**

**So nun sag ich mal wieder tschüssi; bis zum nächstem Mal…**

**Ich hoffe für mich und für euch dass ich nicht so lange brauchen werde, kann aber nichts versprechen und mach das auch nicht... dauert dann eh immer länger als geplant...**

**Bye eure wanda**


	20. Gespräche, Gedanken und Einführung

**Hallo wie ihr seht gibt es wieder ein neues Kapitel. Es hat zwar wieder etwas gedauert aber nun ist es fertig und ich wünsch euch viel Spass damit. **

**Dieses Chap entstand wieder mit Hilfe von Fränzi, Danke noch mal, und ich hoffe euch gefällt es. Little Nadeshiko hat wieder Beta gelesen. Auch dir ein ganz großes Dankeschön...**

**So ich will nun nicht länger rumlabern, das Kapitel ist schon lang genug. Also nehmt euch viel Zeit...**

**Viel Spass beim lesen!**

Kapitel 18

Sie blieben bis lang in die Nacht auf und erzählten ihren Aufenthalt im Hauptquartier nach. Natürlichen ließen Harry und Teneb einige wenige Sachen aus oder erzählten sie etwas harmloser als sie eigentlich waren. Soviel Tenebs Eltern auch akzeptieren würden, sie waren noch nicht bereit alles zu hören. Und so sehr sie einige Sachen auch verharmlosen würden, Ysela und Doryan würden sie unglaubwürdig finden.

Als sie mit erzählen fertig waren, schaute Harry auf und seufzte.

„Wir sollten jetzt vielleicht alle schlafen gehen. Der heutige Tag war sehr anstrengend und Morgen wird es sicherlich nicht anderes werden."

Wortlos nickten die beiden Erwachsenen. Sie waren noch zu geschockt von dem was sie gerade gehört hatten, dass sie nicht merkten wie sie Harry indirekt gehorchten. Sie verließen den Raum und gingen in das obere Stockwerk. Anscheinend hatten sie die drei Jugendlichen schon vergessen.

Harry lehnte sich nach vorne und legte seinen Kopf in die Hände. Er war müde. Der Tag hatte ihn körperlich und geistlich extrem angestrengt.

Als jemand eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, erschrak er. Harry sah auf und entspannte sich wieder, als er Teneb erkannte.

„Du solltest deinem eigenen Rat folgen, Harry."

Harry nickte müde, stand auf und streckte sich erst mal.

„Folge mir, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer." Sagte Teneb zu seinem gähnenden Freund.

„Celen du kennst ja denn Weg zu deinem Schlafzimmer."

Harry drehte sich zu dem Prinzen um. Er hatte ihn komplett vergessen.

„Okay Teneb." sagte Celen und ging Richtung Tür. „Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich denken soll. Ein Teil von mir denkt, dass das alles ein Scherz ist und dieser Teil möchte am liebsten schreien. Doch es ist kein Scherz das weiß ich. Ich brauche nur...etwas Zeit um über alles nachzudenken..."

Harry nickte als der Erbe von Horevald den Raum verlassen hatte.

„Teneb ich muss bald gehen... Ich sollte eigentlich schon nicht mehr hier sein. Ich sollte bei meinen Freunden sein... in meiner Welt. Ich muss ihnen helfen und nicht hier rum sitzen und versuchen den Leuten etwas aufzwingen, was sie eigentlich nicht wissen und sehen wollen..."

Der junge Elf legte wieder seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

„Harry darüber haben wir doch schon geredet. Du musst ein vollkommen akzeptierter Drachenreiter sein um deine Kräfte ohne Einschränkungen nutzen zu können."

„Das weiß ich doch Teneb, doch ich hab so ein schlechtes Gefühl... Ich sollte nicht hier sein..."

„Hast du wieder Alpträume?"

„Nein natürlich nicht. Doch jeden Morgen hab ich Zugang zu den Visionen die im Kanal gelagert sind..."

Harry ging nicht weiter darauf ein und Teneb erkannte, dass die Visionen wohl ziemlich schlimm waren. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht mehr aufweckten, litt Harry unter ihnen.

„Er führt etwas im Schilde... Er hat in den letzten Tagen ziemlich viele Rituale vollzogen..."

„Was waren das für Rituale?"

„Glaub mir darüber willst du nichts wissen. Die meisten waren jedoch Blutrituale."

„Schafft er es den Tod zu umgehen und unsterblich zu werden?"

„Na ja das versucht er zumindest. Er hat schon einige Rituale um ein Necromancer zu werden mehr oder weniger erfolgreich vollendet. Doch er hat immer noch nicht genügend Kraft."

„Ich dachte er verwandelt sich in einen Necromancer?"

„Das macht er auch, doch er ist nicht mit den Fähigkeiten eines Necromancer von Geburt an ausgestattet. Er muss diese erst lernen, denn das meiste kann er noch nicht."

„Das ist doch gut..."

„Teneb er muss kein kompletter Necromancer sein um die schlimmsten Dinge tun zu können, solange er genug Energie sammelt um sich, egal was passiert, am Leben zu erhalten, kann ihn niemand aufhalten. Das ist auch aber auch die Gefahr wenn du kein geborener Necromancer bist. Ein Richtiger kann die geistige Energie um sich herum nutzen um unsterblich zu sein. Doch der Dunkle Lord muss seine eigenen Reserven anzapfen egal wie mächtig er ist. Im Moment hat er noch nicht die erforderliche Kraft gesammelt um seine schlimmsten Pläne zu verwirklichen... Außerdem muss die Energie, die er sammelt, mit seinen Plänen vereinbar sein."

„Was?"

Harry seufzte und erinnerte sich an Arxeren's Worte zurück.

„Nun, Nekromantik hängt sehr von der Absicht des Nutzers ab. Wenn du deine Kräfte für etwas Gutes nutzen willst, wie zum Beispiel um etwas Falsches richtig zu stellen, um die Wahrheit zu finden oder irgendetwas anderes Gutes zu tun, dann wirst du dich auf positive Energien beziehen. Diese Energien sind sehr stark aber dafür hart zu sammeln: Einige Beispiele solcher Energien wären Liebe, Mitleid, Freude oder Leben. Andererseits wenn du deine Fähigkeiten benutzen willst um zu töten, zu verletzen, zu foltern oder um jemanden zu erpressen, dann brauchst du dunkle Energie. Diese Energien sind einfacher zu sammeln oder zu bekommen. Einige Beispiele dafür sind Hass, Habgier, Neid, Schmerz... Wenn du zum Beispiel jemanden zu Tode folterst dann beziehst du eine Menge Energie von den Schmerzen und den Schreien des Opfers. Diese Energie ist zwar nicht sehr stabil aber dennoch stark." Harry atmete tief durch und schaute zu seinem Freund, der seinen Worten gebannt lauschte. Er erzählte weiter und unterdrückte dabei ein Lächeln. Ron würde jetzt wohl einen Anfall bekommen; er verwandelte sich wirklich langsam in eine Mini-Hermine... Bei diesem Gedanken bekam er Heimweh. Er unterdrückte das Gefühl, denn jetzt war nicht der richtige Moment dafür... Also konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seine Erklärung.

„Das ist der Grund warum Necromancer überall gefürchtet werden; sie werden sehr leicht von den Dunklen Energien angezogen und wenn man einmal diese Energie benutzt hat, kann man damit nicht mehr aufhören. Dazu kommt noch, dass man nur sehr schwer gegen den Reiz kämpfen kann, die Dunklen Energien zu benutzen. Wenn du in der Geschichte zurückdenkst, dann hörst du nur von bösen Necromancern; die, die ihre Kräfte für die gute Seite verwenden sind sehr selten und meistens werden sie auch von der Gesellschaft ausgestoßen. Man vertraut ihnen nicht, denn die Taten der Dunklen Seite sind jedem bekannt und überall gefürchtet. Fakt ist, dass dunkle Energie die Nutzung von Nekromantik einfacher macht."

„Okay, aber woher weißt du das alles? Bist du etwa einer von ihnen?"

„Nein und ich habe auch nicht vor einer zu werden. Aber du kennst doch das Sprichwort: ‚Kenne deinen Feind'." Harry musste wieder gähnen.

„Komm jetzt Harry, lass uns schlafen gehen. Du kannst morgen noch genug darüber nachdenken."

„Morgen werde ich zurück in meine Welt gehen."

Darauf sagte Teneb nichts. Er führte seinen Freund nach oben und blieb schließlich vor einer Tür stehen.

„Hier ist dein Zimmer. Meins ist das gegenüber und Celen hat sein Zimmer zwei Türen weiter."

„Okay, gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht Harry."

Harry schlief rasch ein und fand plötzlich sich in der Geistigen Ebene wieder. Manchmal wenn sein Wächter ihn sehen wollte, rief er ihn einfach in die Ebene.

_Arxeren? _

_- _Harry, geht's dir Gut? Nun, natürlich geht's dir gut...-

Harrys geistige Form runzelte die Stirn; er hatte seinen Wächter noch nie so erlebt... Arxeren war schon immer etwas verrückt gewesen, man könnte es schon fast durchgeknallt nennen, aber selten führte er sich so auf wie jetzt. Er lief unruhig hin und her und schwatzte sinnloses Zeug.

_Arxeren? Gibt es ein Problem? _

Der Drache sah ihn scharf von der Seite an.

- Die Dinge laufen nur nicht so wie geplant... Der Rat kann sich nicht auf eine Bestrafung der Reiter einigen und so kannst du dir vorstellen, dass es nicht gerade friedlich zugeht. ... – Arxeren erschauderte, - Außerdem versuchen wir immer noch diese Blockproblem zu entfernen. Du hast wirklich ein Talent dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen... -

_Ich weiß und ich habe nicht vor das zu ändern... _

Arxeren seufzte.

- Eure Blockaden sind unterschiedlich. Bei dir scheint sie deine Magie zu verdrehen und so einzuschränken. Das ist wirklich seltsam, zuerst haben wir gedacht dass die Blockade noch von Voldemorts Fluch stammt und das sich deshalb deine Magie geändert hat; also dass sie irgendwie blockiert war und dein Körper so gezwungen war andere Wege zu bilden um deiner Magie zu ermöglichen sich zu entfalten. Doch die Strukturen ergeben so keinen Sinn. Du scheinst außerdem schon eine Blockade gehabt zu haben, bevor dich der Fluch getroffen hat... Ich weiß nur, dass wenn wir die Blockade entfernen würden, deine Magie beträchtlich betroffen wäre. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, wie die Auswirkungen wären aber um es einfach zu sagen, dein Körper hätte dann zu viele magische Kanäle: Also die, die du seit deiner Geburt hast. Sie wären zwar nicht voll entwickelt, jedoch funktionsfähig. Und dann hättest du ja noch die Kanäle die dein Körper nach dem Fluch erschaffen hat, also die die du jetzt benutzt... Ich muss sagen du bist mir ein Rätsel... -

Harry verdrängte ein Lächeln als er das verärgerte Gesicht seines Wächters sah. Arxeren schien ihn für das alles verantwortlich zu machen...

_Kann es etwas damit auf sich haben, dass meine Mutter sich für mich geopfert hat? _

- Das wissen wir nicht, vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht... Tenebs Blockade ist schon sehr alt, sie bezieht sich nicht nur auf seine Magie sondern auch auf sein Wesen. Seine Magie wird zwar nicht blockiert, darüber sind wir uns sicher, doch der Gebrauch der Magie wird für Teneb etwas erschwert, jedoch ist das nicht der Rede wert. Außerdem wird er, durch die Blockade, von einem Teil von sich selbst abgeschnitten das heißt es werden einige charakteristische Fähigkeiten von ihm blockiert. Dazu kommt noch etwas anderes, etwas das deiner Blockade ähnelt jedoch nicht identisch ist... -

_Okay... Gibt es Hinweiße von woher die Blockaden stammen? Können wir sie nicht einfach verschwinden lassen? _

- So einfach ist das alles nicht... Wir haben so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen, deshalb wissen wir auch nicht wie das Verschwinden der Blockaden sich auf euch auswirken würde. Wir haben natürlich einige Untersuchungen vorgenommen doch keine Hinweiße auf ihre Entstehung gefunden. Doch jeder Elf, Magi oder Elemental besitzt ähnliche Blockaden wie Teneb. Die wenigsten wissen davon. Das ist alles ein komplettes Durcheinander und es versuchten schon einige das Rätsel zu lösen und zu verstehen warum die Blockaden platziert worden oder wozu sie gut sind... doch noch niemand hat es geschafft dahinter zu kommen. -

_OK... _

- Harry ich möchte dass du mir versprichst, dass du dich nicht um die Blockaden kümmerst und nichts versuchst, um sie loszuwerden. Lass Gae und mich das Problem lösen, du hast im Moment schon genug zu tun. -

Harry gefiel es zwar nicht etwas verboten zu bekommen jedoch hatte er wirklich schon genug um die Ohren.

Ich werde nichts versuchen, jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. Du hast Recht ich hab erstmal genug anderes zu erledigen.

Arxeren dankte ihm mit einem Lächeln.

- Großartig. Sei Morgen vorsichtig Harry...-

_Und warum sollte ich? _

Er merkte zu spät, dass Arxeren schon gegangen war.

_Pff! Kein Problem, ich will es ja gar nicht wissen... _

Harry entschied sich, da er ja schon in der geistigen Ebene war, seinen Eltern einen Besuch abzustatten. Er wollte ihnen von seiner Bindung erzählen.

Er konnte nicht so oft in die Seelen Ebene gehen, da dies ganz schön anstrengend und zeitaufwendig war. Deshalb schätzte er diese Besuche auch ganz besonders.

Er hatte jetzt schon ein paar Mal seine Eltern besucht und jedes Mal wirkten die Gespräche mit ihnen auf Harry beruhigend. Er hatte sogar schon seine Großeltern kennen gelernt.

Er erreichte die Stelle an der seine Aura mit der Seelenebene verbunden war und sprach sein persönliches Kraftwort. Jeder besaß so ein Wort und nur damit konnte man die 2. Ebene betreten.

Sofort kam ihm ein Pagat entgegen. Diese Tiere waren die sogenannten Wächter der Seelenebene und lebendige Wesen waren nur durch ihre Hilfe in der Lage die 2. Ebene zu besuchen.

Pagats waren geistige Wesen und somit fast unsichtbar. Sie waren auch der Grund, warum die Reise zur Ebene so anstrengend war. Diese Wesen fraßen regelrecht die Energie derjenigen, die sie zu Hilfe riefen. Außerdem ernährten sie sich noch von den Gefühlen und der Magie der betreffenden Person.

Wenn man allerdings eine gute Beziehung zu den Pagats pflegte dann war die Reise weniger anstrengend. War jedoch das Gegenteil der Fall so war die Reise ein reiner, nervenaufreibender Albtraum...

Harry folgte Arxerens Rat und gab den Pagats von Zeit zu Zeit freiwillig etwas von seiner Energie. Sicherlich benötigt Harry danach auch einige Zeit um seine Reserven wieder aufzufüllen, doch waren die Pagats nun sehr hilfsbereit, wenn er sie rief um zur Ebene zu gelangen.

Pagats waren von Natur aus sehr neugierig und so kam es, dass Harry ihnen während der Reise einige seiner Erinnerung der Zauberer- und Muggelwelt zeigte. Diese Kreaturen hatten noch nie von der Existenz dieser Welten gehört und so waren sie immer sehr aufgeregt und neugierig wenn sie Harry erkannten. Doch zwangen sie ihn nie irgendetwas zu zeigen, sondern sie warteten höflich bis Harry ihnen wieder eine seiner Erinnerungen schenkte.

Harry öffnete nun seinen Geist und ließ somit die Kreaturen spüren, dass er sie brauchte. Das Aussehen der Pagats war verschwommen, sie schienen aus Rauch zu bestehen, doch Harry konnte genau die Kraft spüren, die von ihnen ausging. Die Wesen fingen sofort an laute Töne zu machen und Harry fand, dass es wie Glockenklingen klang. Auf diese Weise kommunizierten Pagats.

Harry zeigte einem Pagat warum er hier war und dieser verstand. Mit einem amüsierten Klingen, streckte der Pagat sich und lies Harry aufsitzen. Harry fühlte die Freude und Ungeduld des Wesens und so entschied er sich ihm das Quidditchspiel zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin im dritten Jahr zu zeigen.

Der Pagat fand die Szene lustig und Harry musste lächeln. Manchmal benahmen sich diese Wesen wie Kinder...

Schließlich erreichte Harry die Seelenebene.

Er dankte dem Pagat, stieg ab und schaute sich danach nach bekannten Gesichtern um.

„Harry!"

Er drehte sich herum und stand seinem Vater gegenüber. Bevor er überhaupt reagieren konnte, wurde er von ihm herzlich umarmt.

„Dad, ist Mum auch hier?"

„Ja ich werde sie rufen..." Für einen Momenz schien sein Vater in Gedanken weit weg zu sein. „So mein Sohn, hast du Neuigkeiten für uns?"

„Natürlich, es sind viele Dinge passiert, doch ich warte lieber noch auf Mum, sonst muss ich alles zwei Mal erzählen."

„Okay..."

Plötzlich erschien die Form einer Frau neben James Potter.

„Hallo Harry, wie geht es dir?"

„Sehr gut, Mum."

„So was ist denn alles passiert?"

„Nun ich bin jetzt mit einem Drachen verbunden..."

Noch ehe er den Satz beenden konnte, wurde er von Beiden umarmt

„Harry, das ist wundervoll! Wir sind so stolz auf dich!"

Der junge Zauberer lächelte.

„Ja, ich bin mit einem Sowaroc gebunden. Er heißt Rexeren."

Das schien seine Eltern die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Harry lächelte da sie so geschockt waren und sah dabei nicht das verärgerte Aufblitzen in den Augen seiner Eltern als sie den Namen des Drachens hörten.

„Das ist... großartig Harry, wir sind extrem stolz auf dich," sagte Lily schließlich.

„Ich bin auch schon gespannt auf deine Rache, ich kann es gar nicht mehr erwarten."

Lily lächelte erleichtert. James verstand es hervorragend das Thema zu wechseln!

Harry schien es nicht zu bemerken und schon bald waren Vater und Sohn in eine anregende Diskussion, über die effektivsten Streiche vertieft. Schließlich wurde es Lily jedoch zu viel und sie hustete laut um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„So Harry was ist dir noch passiert?"

Harry schaute sie beide an.

„Viel." sagte er schließlich.

Harry ging nun dazu über die Ereignisse des Tages zu erzählen. Er sprach über die Einstellung des Königs und über Tenebs Familie...Seine Eltern reagierten immer so wie er es erwartet hatte: Er lächelte als er sah wie wütend sie über die Daryns waren oder wie sie anfingen den König zu beschimpfen. Genauso fühlte er ihre Erleichterung als er ihnen erzählte, dass Tenebs Familie ihm eine Chance gab. Seine bösen Ahnungen über Voldemort und die Rituale in seinen Visionen machten seinen Eltern besorgt.

„Nun Harry ich denke du solltest sobald alles hier vorbei ist zurück gehen. Wir können dir nicht mehr sagen, doch du musst so schnell wie möglich in deine Welt zurück."

Harry schaute seine Mutter fragend an als er die Dringlichkeit in ihrer Stimme hörte.

„Heute Abend findet ein Ball statt. Muss ich da hingehen?"

„Ja, erst am Ende des Balles wird dein Status als Reiter vollkommen bestätigt sein. Doch geh trotzdem so schnell du kannst, deine Freunde brauchen dich:"

„Das weiß ich, es bringt mich um hier bleiben zu müssen. Ich hatte gedacht sobald ich gebunden bin wäre alles vorbei doch da bin ich wohl falsch gelegen!"

„Das ist alles nicht so einfach Harry..." sagte James.

„Ich weiß", sagte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer traurig. „Teneb hat mir das schon alles erklärt, doch ich kann nicht aufhören an sie zu denken... Ich sollte bei ihnen sein und nicht hier unter lauter engstirnigen Heuchlern!"

„Harry", James strich mit seiner Hand durch Harrys nebliges Haar... „Du brauchst alle Kräfte die man als Reiter haben kann."

Harry nickte.

„Nun ich sollte jetzt wohl lieber gehen."

„Ja, du brauchst Ruhe, und vergiss nicht jeden Tag genügend zu essen und genügend zu schlafen... Und um Himmels Willen hör auf dich selbst zu bemitleiden!"

Harry musste lächeln.

„Ja Mum, nun ich werde jetzt wohl erst mal schlafen... Ach übrigens, Teneb ist mit einem Emnag gebunden. Sie heißt Gae. Okay Tschüss!"

„Bye mein Schatz, " sagte Lily, „Schlaf schön..."

Mit einem Lächeln verblasste Harry langsam und sank in einen friedlichen Schlaf.

Lily wandte sich mit einem finsteren Blick an ihren Ehemann.

„Ich kümmere mich nicht um ihre kleinen Spielchen doch ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie meinen Sohn benutzen. Sie müssen mir antworten!"

James wusste dass es besser war seiner Frau nicht zu widersprechen und deshalb nickte er nur. Mit einem leisen Plop waren beide verschwunden.

Die Nacht ging ereignislos vorüber und am Morgen wurde Harry von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Sonnenaufganges geweckt. Anscheinend stand sein Bett so, dass die ersten Sonnenstrahlen genau auf das Bett fielen.

Gähnend stand er auf; denn er hatte keinen Grund jetzt länger im Bett zu bleiben wo er schon einmal wach war. Er zog sich langsam an und verlies sein Zimmer. Er schaute sich etwas desorientiert um, doch schließlich entschied er sich ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, den einzigen Raum den er bis jetzt hier kannte, außer sein Zimmer natürlich.

„Harry!"

Er drehte sich erschrocken um, doch als er Teneb erkannte, lächelte er etwas.

„Guten Morgen Teneb."

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen. Bereit für den heutigen Tag?"

„So bereit wie ich immer bin."

„Gut aber ich denke wir sollten erstmal etwas frühstücken."

Teneb führte Harry in einen anderen Raum. Als sie eintraten bemerkte Harry, dass Doryan und Ysela schon anwesend waren und bevor er sich neben Teneb setzte, begrüßte er sie. Celen kam nur wenige Minuten später und nach einem gemurmelten Morgengruß lies er sich gegenüber von Teneb nieder. Das Frühstück war eine ruhige Angelegenheit bis Delia in die Küche gestürmt kam. Sie rannte zuerst zu ihren Eltern, umarmte sie wild und dann zu Teneb, den sie laut auf die Wange küsste. Das Selbe tat sie auch bei Celen aber weniger enthusiastisch. Dann wandte sie sich an Harry.

Ysela beobachtete den jungen Menschen schon seit ihre Tochter den Raum betreten hatte; und so hatte sie sofort sein Lächeln bemerkt bei dem Verhalten des kleinen Mädchens. Doch genauso hatte sie auch seinen traurigen Blick gesehen als er der glücklichen Familie zusah. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass er seit er klein war keine Eltern mehr hatte. Als Delia Celen küsste, sah sie wie er sich seufzend wieder seinem Essen widmete. Ihr Herz wurde bei dem Anblick schwer. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie mochte den Jungen. Da sie von Ynris kam, war sie nicht so voller Vorurteile wie die meisten Elfen hier. Die Einwohner von Ynris waren unter den Elfen hier nicht hoch angesehen. Auch für sie waren die ersten Jahre in Horevald nicht einfach gewesen.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als Delia an Harrys Robe zerrte.

Der Mensch schaute auf und dann runter zu der kleinen Elfe. Harry beugte sich nach vorn und nahm sie auf den Schoß. Er behandelte sie so als ob sie aus Glas wäre und jeden Moment zerbrechen könnte. Delia küsste auch seine Wange sanft und trillerte dabei Guten Morgen. Ysela musste lächeln, als Harry anfing zu grinsen. Dann flüsterte er etwas in das Ohr der jungen Elfe, worauf diese an zu lachen fing. Delia sprang von seinem Schoß und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl.

Ysela schaute zu Harry und konnte immer noch sein Grinsen sehen, seine grünen Augen leuchteten jetzt... Sie erschauderte, diese Augen, sie waren ihr so bekannt... Sie hatte schon einmal jemanden mit solchen grünen Augen gesehen; vor langer Zeit, als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war... Valera war auch dabei gewesen... Doch dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und verdrängte diesen Gedanken. Sie schaute nun zu ihrem Sohn.

„Teneb es tut mir Leid dich das jetzt zu fragen. Ich weiß das du einen langen Tag vor dir hast aber könntest du nicht noch mal raus und jagen gehen bevor ihr zum Schloss geht. Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar... Dein Vater hat auch keine Zeit, du weißt bei den ganzen Vorbereitungen die noch zu machen sind. Celen und Harry können dich auch gerne begleiten. Würdest du das für mich machen?"

Schulterzuckend wandte sich Teneb an seine Freunde. Die Beiden nickten.

„Okay Mutter, so können wir gleich unsere Pferde aufwärmen."

„Kann ich mitkommen! Bitte Mum."

„Delia eine Jagd ist zu gefährlich für dich."

„Aber Mum..."

„Nein junge Lady und keine Widerrede."

Delia schien verstanden zu haben, dass diskutieren sie hier nicht weit bringen würde; also nickte sie bevor sie fragte ob sie aufstehen dürfe. Ysela nickte und beäugte ihre Tochter misstrauisch. Delia hatte zu schnell zugestimmt, normalerweise stritten sie mindestens zehn Minuten.

Teneb stand nun auch auf.

„Nun Mum, wir müssen gehen, wenn wir rechtzeitig zurück sein wollen."

„Dann geht Jungs und seit vorsichtig."

Sie gingen nach draußen zu ihren Pferden.

Zehn Minuten später brachen sie auf. Teneb und Celen hatten einen Bogen mit und Harry hatte sich mit einigen Speeren ausgestattet. Seine Fähigkeiten im Bogenschießen hatten sich nicht verbessert und Harry hatte es auch schon aufgegeben sie zu verbessern. Er war besser im Nahkampf, wie im Fechten oder bei magischen Duellen. Er war zwar nicht schlecht im Messerwerfen, doch wenn er es vermeiden konnte, tat er es. Fast das gleiche galt fürs Bogenschießen und sogar mit dem Bogen, den die Zwerge ihm gegebenen hatten, war er nicht besser als der Durchschnitt.

Sie liefen einige Meter im Schritt bevor sie in einen leichten Trab fielen. Teneb und Celen waren früher schon öfters jagen gegangen, hatten aber nie größere Tiere gefangen als Vögel... doch das war ihnen egal. Nach einer Weile trieben sie ihre Pferde zu einem gemütlichen Galopp an und genossen den Ritt durch den Wald. Celen ritt seine junge Stute Dawn (A/Ü: Morgendämmerung). Warum sie so hieß, konnte Harry nicht nachvollziehen, da sie überhaupt nichts mit einer Morgendämmerung gemeinsam hatte... Sie sah Myst sehr ähnlich, da sie den gleichen Vater hatten. Ihre Fellfarbe war ein dunkles Rotbraun und sie hatte einen weißen Stern zwischen den Augen. Die Stute war zwar nicht so temperamentvoll wie Tenebs Pferd, aber genauso stark und schnell.

Die Atmosphäre war friedlich; die Natur erwachte langsam. Doch plötzlich wurde die Stille von einem Schrei durchbrochen. Sofort stoppten die Drei.

„Was war das?" Fragte Celen.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber..."

Ein zweiter Schrei unterbrach Harry. Teneb schaute wild umher und versuchte den Ursprung des Schreis zu finden.

Noch bevor er die Ursache finden konnte, ertönte noch ein Schrei.

„Es kommt von dort hinten." sagte er schließlich panisch.

Nickend hob Harry seine Hand.

„Führ mich!"

Ein pinkfarbener Lichtstrahl löste sich von Harrys Hand und zeigte ihnen den Weg zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Dieser Zauber war eine etwas veränderte Kreation des Zeige mir Zaubers die Teneb und er entwickelt hatten. Dieser Zauber war sehr nützlich, wenn man sich verlaufen hat, doch erfordert er große Konzentration, den man muss seinen Wunsch fest vor Augen sehen und die ungefähre Richtung wissen, in die man will. Sofort trieb Harry seinen Hengst an. Shadow fing sofort an zu galoppieren und folgte dem pinken Strahl. Harry war so auf den Ritt konzentriert, dass er nicht bemerkte wie Teneb langsamer wurde um auf Celen zu warten...

Nach ein oder zwei Minuten, wurde Harry bald aus dem Sattel geworfen als Shadow sich ängstlich wiehernd aufbäumte.

Als der Hengst wieder auf vier Beinen stand, schaute Harry herum und versuchte die Ursache für die Angst seines Pferdes zu finden... Der pinke Strahl pulsierte vor ihnen.

„Komm weiter Shadow...!" Sagte Harry mit zusammengekniffenen Zähnen. Er versuchte seine Sorge und seinen Willen auf sein Pferd zu übertragen.

Zögernd schritt Shadow einige Schritte vorwärts, Harry klopfte seinen Hals um ihn zu ermutigen. Dann trieb Harry ihn wieder an und Shadow fiel in einen unruhigen Trab. Der Hengst schüttelte unruhig seinen Kopf, schaute nervös umher und schnaubte schwer.

Schließlich erreichte er eine kleine Lichtung und sofort verstand er warum sein Pferd so nervös war. Ein gewaltiges Wildschwein machte sich gerade zum Angriff bereit. Harry erschauderte: das Biest war riesig für seine Rasse. Harry erkannte das es ein altes Männchen war und nach seinen Narben an zu urteilen, eines das gerne kämpfte und oft gewann. Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Wimmern zu seiner Rechten und er wandte sich schnell um, um die Quelle des Geräuschs zu sehen.

Sein Herz blieb kurz stehen, als er Delia sah, die an einen Baum gepresst dort stand und mit angstgeweiteten Augen auf das Wildschwein starrte. Ihr Mund war zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet. Ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt lag ihr Pony, das anscheinend verletzt war, da es Schwierigkeiten hatte zu atmen.

In diesem Moment schoss das Biest nach vorn um das kleine Mädchen zu verletzen.

Harry dachte nicht nach, sondern warf sofort einen Speer nach dem Schwein. Der Speer traf die Schulter des Tieres, welches nun zu schwanken anfing und schließlich mit einem Grunzen umfiel. Harry stieg schnell von seinem Pferd und ließ es alleine stehen. Selbst wenn Shadow wegrennen würde, wäre Harry in der Lage ihn wieder zu rufen. Er rannte zu Delia und war erleichtert als er sah, dass sie nicht verletzt war. Er nahm sie in die Arme um sie zu beruhigen doch sie war ohnmächtig geworden. Als er ihren kleinen Körper im Arm hielt, hörte er plötzlich hinter sich ein trampelndes Geräusch. Er drehte sich blitzschnell um und sah mit geweiteten Augen das Wildschwein auf sich zurennen. Er fluchte. Er konnte keine Magie benutzen, die elfischen Gesetzen verbieten dies beim jagen. Wenn es eine Sache gibt, die die Lehrer ihm beigebracht haben, dann war es das jedes Königreich der Elfen diesen Regeln gehorchte, keine Magie anwenden um Tiere zu verletzen außer wenn das Tier durch jemanden kontrolliert wird oder eine Dunkle Kreatur ist, die nach Blut durstet... Die Strafe bei nicht befolgen des Gesetzes wäre...abscheulich um es einfach auszudrücken.

Er zog eines seiner kleinen Messer und warf es nach dem Schwein. Er hoffte das würde das Tier etwas aufhalten, sodass er Zeit hatte sich und Delia aus dem Weg zu bringen. Die Klinge traf einen Punkt zwischen Schulter und Nacken. Harry wusste, dass das Messer zu klein war um einen wirklichen Schaden anzurichten doch es würde das Schwein für ein paar Sekunden ablenken, hoffentlich. Das Wildschwein stockte in seinem Angriff und nun hatte Harry Zeit Delia in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er nahm sie wieder in den Arm, rollte sich aus dem Weg und stieß sie in die Büsche. Jetzt war sie aus dem Blickfeld des riesigen Tieres. Harry hatte kaum Zeit zurückzurollen als das Schwein schon wieder auf ihn zurannte.

Er stand schnell auf und rannte zu seinem Pferd, das immer noch wartete. Wenn er es schaffen würde auf Shadow zu springen wäre er sicher und hätte so eine bessere Chance.

Abgelenkt, sah er nicht das kleine Kaninchenloch im Boden, in das er natürlich trat. Er fiel mit dem Gesicht nach vorn auf dem Boden. Er hörte schon deutlich das näherkommende Wildschwein und er wusste, dass er jetzt nicht mehr entkommen konnte... Er hätte beinahe angefangen zu lachen, welch eine Ironie die ganze Sache doch war: er würde sterben, niedergetrampelt von einem Wildschwein... Doch plötzlich tauchten zwei Pfeile über seinem Kopf auf und dann hörte er einen schmerzverzerrten Schrei.

Er schaute hinter sich und sah das Schwein am Boden liegen, einen Pfeil im Auge und den anderen tief im Nacken.

Er seufzte, das war knapp gewesen... Harry schaute auf und sah Teneb und Celen, die auf ihren Pferden saßen und immer noch auf das Biest zielten.

Leicht benommen stand er auf. Er zitterte immer noch und schwitzte aber seine Hauptsorge galt dem kleinen Mädchen. Was hatte sie hier gemacht?

„Teneb, Celen, Danke."

„Wir wären schon eher hier gewesen, wenn wir dich nicht verloren hätten. So mussten wir dich erst suchen und keiner von uns ist besonders gut im Aura-Aufspüren..."

„Ihr wart ja noch rechtzeitig da, das ist das Wichtigste... Doch wenn ihr das nächste Mal ein paar Sekunden eher da sein könnt, würde mir das einige graue Haare sparen..."

Teneb musste lächeln und wollte schon was erwidern als Harry ihn unterbrach.

„Teneb, was hat deine Schwester hier gemacht?"

Das Lächeln auf Tenebs Gesicht verschwand sofort.

„Was!"

„Delia, sie war diejenige gewesen, die geschrieen hatte. Ich hab sie in die Büsche gelegt, sodass sie erst mal sicher ist. Doch sie ist ohnmächtig geworden..."

Harry hatte kaum seinen Satz zuende gebracht, als Teneb schon zu den Büschen rannte auf die er gezeigt hatte.

Celen stieg auch von seinem Pferd ab und band es an einem Baum fest. Dann lief er zu Harry.

„Celen?"

„Ja", der Prinz schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Kannst du dich bitte um das Pony kümmern? Ich möchte mich noch um das Wildschwein kümmern..."

Nickend, lief der Elf zu dem verwundeten Pony. Es sah nicht gut für das Tier aus.

Mit einer kurzen Bewegung seines Dolches hatte Harry dem Tier den Hals durchgeschnitten. Mit einem letzten Grunzen starb das Biest. Harry reinigte seine Hände und seine Waffen mit einem einfachen Zauber. Er dachte auch darüber nach den Tierkadaver mitzunehmen, wäre doch Schade so eine Beute einfach hier liegen zu lassen.

„H-Harry?"

Er drehte sich um und sah, dass Celen ihn bat herzukommen. Beide waren immer noch vorsichtig miteinander: Höflich doch nicht übertrieben freundlich. Sie waren immer noch dabei sich kennen zu lernen. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er lernen könnte den Prinzen zu mögen, wenn dieser endlich seine Vorurteile vergessen würde. Auch der Prinz schien gewillt das zu tun.

Der junge Elf blickte kurz zu Teneb, der seine Schwester im Arm hielt. Das Mädchen war wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen und weinte nun. Leise, sodass sie ihn nicht hören konnte, fing Celen an zu reden.

„Es sieht schlecht für ihn aus. Garyns ganzer Brustkorb ist gebrochen; das Wildschwein muss ihn mit ganzer Kraft getroffen haben. Eine Rippe hat sich in die Lunge gebohrt und eine andere hat das Herz nur knapp verfehlt. Außerdem hat das Tier innere Blutungen und davon nicht gerade wenig und dazu kommt noch das einige Organe auch verletzt sind, entweder durch den Angriff oder den darauf folgenden Sturz. Ein gebrochenes Bein hat er auch noch. Ein Wunder das er noch lebt:"

Harry biss sich in die Lippe als er die Liste hörte.

„Kannst du ihn heilen?"

Celen schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf.

„Nein, meine Heilungsfähigkeiten sind nicht so großartig. Ich kann zwar alle äußeren Wunden heilen und gebrochene Knochen aber innere Verletzungen und so viele Organe kann ich nicht heilen. Du?"

„Nein, meine Fähigkeiten im Heilen sind eher schwach, Teneb kann da schon mehr und er hat die Fähigkeit..."

„Dann lass uns ihn fragen."

„Warte, ich mach das."

_Teneb? _

_Ja, _Er klang besorgt.

_Wie weit kannst du Verletzungen heilen? _

_Weiß nicht genau, kommt drauf an. Erzähl was gibt es für Probleme... _

Harry klärte ihn über die Verletzungen auf. Er war gerade dabei die durchbohrte Lunge näher zu erläutern als Teneb ihn unterbrach.

_Hör auf, du brauchst nicht mehr zu erzählen, ich kann jetzt keine inneren Verletzungen heilen, vielleicht später, wenn meine Ausbildung abgeschlossen ist, doch im Moment bin ich noch nicht in der Lage solche Verletzungen zu heilen... _

_Dann wird Garyn sterben müssen, wir können ihn nicht hier lassen und ihn bewegen können wir auch nicht; das würde alles noch viel schlimmer machen. Wir haben auch nicht genügend Zeit um Hilfe zu holen. _

Harry fühlte wie Teneb seufzte.

_Wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit, Delia wird zwar am Boden zerstört sein, aber... _

Teneb beendete seinen Satz nicht, doch Harry verstand was sein Freund meinte.

Er unterbrach ihr geistiges Gespräch und sah zu Celen.

„Teneb kann ihn nicht heilen."

Anscheinend hatte Celen das erwartet, da er nur kurz nickte.

„Ich werde ihn schlafen legen..." Sagte er nur und legte eine Hand über das Pony.

Harry nickte.

Er fühlte wie Celen seine Kraft sammelte und das Pony von seinem Leid erlöste. Der Prozess war nicht schmerzvoll, das Pony schlief einfach ein, aber es würde nie wieder aufwachen.

Es war so einfach, sammle deine Kraft, finde den richtigen Platz im Gehirn und lass den Zauber wirken. Desto mehr Kraft man besitzt, desto weniger Kraft muss man benutzen. So einfach, so unkompliziert: ein einfacher Stoß und eine Kraftüberlagerung im Gehirn legt alle körperlichen Funktionen lahm. Keine Schreie und keine Spuren. Die Person fällt anscheinend nur in einen Schlaf aber in Wirklichkeit ist sie tot. Die gleiche Methode kann auch benutzt werden um jemanden wirklich nur zum Schlafen zu bringen; das ist nur eine Frage der Kraft. Bei einem Menschen zum Beispiel muss man erst die Schutzschilde des Körpers umgehen um an seinen Inneren Geist zu gelangen, doch das ist auch die einzige Schwierigkeit.

Diese Macht; es war verrückt zu wissen, dass man mit einem einzigen Gedanken morden konnte... Diese Macht über Leben und Tod. Harry wischte diesen Gedanke mit einem Kopfschütteln weg.

Er lief zu Teneb.

„Teneb, wir sollten gehen, deine Eltern machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen."

Sein Freund nickte. Er hatte seine Schwester immer noch im Arm. Er stand auf und lief zu seinem Pferd und zusammen mit Delia stieg er auf. Dann wartete er darauf, dass Harry und Celen auch zu ihren Pferden gingen.

Harry legte einen Schwebezauber über den toten Körper des Wildschweins bevor er auf sein Pferd kletterte.

„Was machen wir mit ihm?" Sagte Teneb, er blickte zu dem toten Pony.

Harry streckte seinen Arm aus und lies sein Element frei. Das Pony war sofort von Flammen umgeben und in nur wenigen Sekunden war es komplett verbrannt... Das Feuer verschwand von selbst, als das Tier weg war, nur ein verbrannter Fleck blieb übrig.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ritten die drei Jugendlichen wieder nach Hause, der Wildschweinkörper schwebte hinter ihnen. Der Ritt verlief ruhig. Delia war eingeschlafen, sie lehnte an ihrem Bruder und war sichtlich erschöpft.

Bald erreichten sie das Haus.

Als sie ankamen, wurden sie schon von Ysela und Doryan erwartet. Tenebs Mutter schien außer sich zu sein. Sie trieben ihre Pferde etwas an um schneller voran zu kommen.

Delia schlief immer noch in Tenebs Armen.

Ysela entspannte sich etwas, als sie ihre Tochter sah.

Doch ihre Erleichterung dauerte nicht lange, denn als sie sich an Teneb wandte klang sie äußerst wütend.

„Teneb! Ich habe gedacht, dass ich mich klar ausgedrückt hatte! Sie sollte nicht mit jagen gehen! Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht! Wie konntest du sie nur mitnehmen?"

Sie wurde in ihrer Tirade unterbrochen.

„Myama, er hat gar nichts gemacht, ich bin ihnen gefolgt." Delias Stimme klang zittrig.

Ysela schaute vorsichtig auf das kleine Mädchen. Doryan war die ganze Zeit still geblieben, es war besser seine Frau nicht zu unterbrechen, wenn sie mit den Kindern schimpfte.

„Du bist ihnen nicht zu Fuß gefolgt, oder?" Sie klang angespannt. Sie hielt sich anscheinend selbst davon ab Delia anzuschreien, doch das hieß nicht, dass Delia die schlechte Laune ihrer Mutter später nicht noch abbekommen würde.

„N-nein, ich hab Garyn genommen... Ich habe eine Abkürzung genommen um auf den Pfad zu kommen, den Teneb immer zum jagen nimmt... Aber ihre Pferde waren schneller als mein Pony und so hatte ich Schwierigkeiten ihnen zu folgen... Dann wurde Garyn nervös und wollte fast nicht weitergehen. Er bockte und ich schrie und fiel runter. Er-er wollte schon nach Hause galoppieren als er getroffen wurde. Ich wurde einige Meter weggeschubst und bin hingefallen, hab mich nicht bewegt weil ich Angst hatte... Und dann hat es mich angegriffen..."

„Was?"

„D-das W-Wildschwein..."

Doryan und Ysela wurden beide blass. Sie wussten wie gefährlich Wildschweine werden können, wenn sie sich in Gefahr fühlen.

„Was für ein Wildschwein?"

Dieses Mal antwortete Teneb seinem Vater.

„Dieses hier", er zeigte auf den Tierkadaver, der immer noch hinter ihnen schwebte.

Ysela schlug die Hand vor den Mund als sie das gewaltige Tier sah. Doryan betrachtete es vorsichtig.

„Ein Alphamännchen, ziemlich alt... alleine... Ihr hattet Glück, dass ihr es töten konntet..."

Ysela blickte wieder zu ihrer Tochter.

„Delia? Was ist nach deinem Sturz passiert, Schatz... Bist du verletzt?"

„Ich sah, dass es mich angreifen wollte und hab dann geschrieen. Es schien durcheinander deswegen zu sein und so hatte ich Zeit mich wegzurollen, doch ein Baum hat mich aufgehalten. Ich konnte nicht mehr weiter und es kam wieder auf mich zugerannt, genau auf mich zu..."

Delia fing wieder an zu schluchzen, doch sie beendete ihre Geschichte.

„Ich dachte ich war tot, es war etwas abgelenkt, hat aber nicht aufgehört mich anzugreifen... dann bin ich ohnmächtig geworden... ich kann mich an nicht viel mehr erinnern... Teneb hat mich wieder aufgeweckt; das Wildschwein lag auf dem Boden. Sie waren alle da."

Ysela nickte. Sie hob ihre Arme und signalisierte ihrer Tochter herzukommen.

Teneb übergab sie ihrer Mutter... Er wusste seine Mutter würde noch mal mit ihr reden. Hoffentlich gehorchte Delia jetzt immer. Teneb fühlte einen Stich im Herzen als er an Garyn dachte. Er hatte auf ihm reiten gelernt genau wie Delia. Und es tat weh zu wissen, dass dieses treue Tier jetzt nicht mehr lebte. Er war zwar schon älter, aber immer noch voller Energie gewesen.

Er seufzte schwer und sattelte Myst ab, gefolgt von seinen Freunden. Danach führten sie ihre Pferde zurück auf ihre Koppeln. Doryan folgte ihnen und wartete, als sie die Tiere noch nach Verletzungen untersuchten. Sie hatten zwar einige Kratzer aber nichts, was nicht mit einem kleinen Zauber geheilt werden konnte.

Schließlich liefen sie zurück ins Haus. Die ganze Zeit hatte niemand von ihnen ein Wort gesagt.

Als sie ins Haus traten, bat Doryan sie ihm zufolgen. Sie liefen einige Korridore entlang und betraten schließlich Doryans Büro.

Teneb schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und setzte sich zwischen Harry und Celen.

Doryan schaute die Drei vorsichtig an.

„Nun was ist passiert?"

Celen entschied sich zu sprechen.

„Wir waren jagen als wir einen Schrei gehört haben. Teneb hatte die Richtung des Schreies ausgemacht und Harry hat einen Zauber angewendet, der uns zu Delia geführt hat. Wir haben Harry aber verloren da sein Pferd schneller ist als meins und Teneb auf mich gewartet hat... Wir haben einige Minuten gebraucht um ihn dann wiederzufinden."

Teneb erzählte weiter.

„Wir kamen an der Lichtung an und sahen Harry am Boden liegen, das Wildschwein wollte ihn gerade angreifen. Wir haben dann unsere Bogen gezogen und geschossen und mit viel Glück haben wir das Schwein auch sofort schwer verletzt. Zum Glück hatten wir Stahlpfeile..."

Doryan nickte seinem Sohn und Celen zu, dann wandte er sich an den Menschen. Harry richtete sich auf seinem Stuhl auf.

„Nun wie Celen schon erzählt hat, bin ich dem Pfad gefolgt und schließlich auf der Lichtung angekommen. Dort hab ich das Wildschwein gesehen, wie es Delia angegriffen hat. Ich habe sofort gehandelt und einen Speer nach ihm geschossen. Doch ich bin nicht so gut im Werfen. Der Speer hat das Tier zwar in der Schulter getroffen und es zum Fall gebracht aber nicht getötet. Ich bin dann zu Delia gerannt und hab vergessen mich zu vergewissern, dass das Tier auch wirklich tot war. Dann hat es mich angegriffen. Zu dieser Zeit wurde Delia auch ohnmächtig. Ich hab uns beide dann weggerollt und sie in den Büschen versteckt. Dann hab ich ein Messer nach dem Biest geworfen und es wieder etwas verletzt. Als das Tier abgelenkt war, wollte ich schnell zu meinem Pferd rennen, doch ich habe ein Loch am Boden übersehen und bin gestürzt. Das Wildschwein griff mich wieder an und Teneb und Celen sind gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen..." Er erschauderte leicht.

Doryan nickte wieder und schaute den Jungen vor sich an.

Er hatte ihn nur widerwillig akzeptieren können, trotz der Sachen die er gestern Nacht gelernt und gehört hatte, doch um seines Sohnes Willen hatte er entschieden es zu versuchen. Er erinnerte sich wie wütend er gewesen war, als er gehört hatte, wie es seinem Sohn ergangen war nachdem er sich mit dem Menschen angefreundet hatte Er hatte sogar gesehen, was sie mit ihm gemacht hatten...Als der Mensch erlaubt hatte, ihn in seinen Geist zu lassen, hatte er einen flüchtigen Blick auf eine vorangegangene Erinnerung erhascht. Sein Sohn und der Mensch waren draußen gesessen und hatten gerade etwas gegessen, als eine Gruppe Daryns zu ihnen gekommen war. Einer von ihnen war in den Staub getreten, der neben den Jungen gelegen hatte und auf ihr Essen gestreut. Lachend hatte die Gruppe die Beiden bedroht und sie waren sogar soweit gegangen Harry zu Boden zu stoßen. Mit ein paar letzten grausamen Worten waren sie wieder gegangen und die Vision hatte geendet.

Wenn das nur ein Beispiel war, wie ihr Leben im Hauptquartier täglich abgelaufen war, dann musste er wirklich mal ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit den Lehrern führen, denn die hatten es erst soweit kommen lassen. Ein Teil von ihm fand, dass der Mensch an allem Schuld war; wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, wäre sein Sohn auch nicht so behandelt worden. Menschen konnte man nicht trauen; sie waren dumme Kreaturen, hinterhältige Verräter, schwache Köpfe, Feiglinge... Die Vergangenheit hatte ihm das gelehrt... Doch er konnte nicht sagen, dass diese Eigenschaften auf den Jungen zutrafen... Zumindest nicht nach dem, was er gesehen hatte.

Wut packte Doryan bei diesem Gedanken; Teneb sollte doch nicht wegen den Fehlern der Menschen leiden...Aber, nun das Gleiche galt doch auch für den Menschen, er konnte doch auch nichts für seine Vorfahren, oder? Er schüttelte verwirrt seinen Kopf. Das war zu verwirrend... Das war nicht richtig... doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass dieser Harry seiner Tochter das Leben gerettet hat... Er seufzte... Was für ein Durcheinander die ganze Situation doch war!

„Okay, ich denke ihr solltet euch jetzt umziehen. Ich empfehle euch euer ganzes zeremonielles Outfit, " Sagte er, langsam aufstehend.

Die Jugendlichen nickten und gingen zur Tür. Doch Doryan hielt sie noch mal an.

„Harry? Könntest du noch etwas hier bleiben? Ich hätte noch einige Fragen an dich..."

Teneb schaute zu seinem Freund. Harrys Gesicht war wie immer verschlossen, ohne Emotionen, doch er nickte langsam und wartete bis Teneb und Celen den Raum verlassen hatten.

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, schaute Harry zu Doryan.

„Ja?"

Der Erwachsene sah ihn besorgt an.

„Ich bin nicht sicher ob ich froh bin, dass du in unsere Welt gekommen bist aber ich muss dir danken, dass du meiner Tochter das Leben gerettet hast."

Harry lächelte kurz.

„Gern geschehen, ich hätte jeder Person in dieser Situation geholfen,... außer vielleicht Voldemort." Als Harry den Namen des Zauberers aussprach, überkam ihn wieder dieser ungebändigte Hass für dieses... Etwas. Er verdiente nicht länger die Bezeichnung Mann, nach all dem was er getan hatte.

„Ja, dieser Dunkle Lord von dir... Ich...nun ich denke ich sollte mehr über ihn erfahren, aber später, jetzt ist nicht die Zeit dafür," Doryan brannte darauf mehr über den Lord zu erfahren. Es konnte nicht das sein, was er dachte... das war nicht möglich, er wurde verbannt... Doch das Ritual... Ihm lief es kalt den Rücken herunter, als er Djairas verfluchten Namen gehört hatte, und dann noch diese geklauten Artefakten für das Ritual...

Harry nickte kurz und wartete auf den eigentlichen Grund warum er noch hier war.

„Bist du dir im Klaren darüber, dass du mit deiner Anwesenheit nur Probleme verursachst... Ich weiß nicht, was daraus noch wird, doch du zwingst mich über Dinge nachzudenken, die für mich eigentlich immer richtig waren und jetzt total falsch sind... Ich mag das nicht sehr..."

Er machte schnell weiter.

„Was ich wirklich wissen will ist, was du jetzt vorhast. Ich weiß, du hast uns deine Absichten gestern Nacht schon erzählt, doch ich möchte die Wahrheit..."

Harry schaute den Elf vorsichtig an.

„Sie wollen wissen, ob ich vorhabe Teneb mit in meine Welt zu nehmen, oder?" Er machte eine Pause. „Ich werde tun, was ich tun muss um meinen Leuten zu helfen. Unschuldige sterben jeden Tag, Familien werden umgebracht, gefoltert... Ich musste alles schon mit ansehen, wegen meiner Verbindung mit Voldemort... Ich werde alles tun um dieses Monster zu Fall zu bringen. Ich habe letzte Nacht einen Eid geleistet und ich habe vor ihn zu respektieren. Ich werde niemanden im Stich lassen wenn ich helfen kann, doch ich werde meine Welt nicht fallen lassen nur weil eure Rasse solche Vorurteile hat. Ich will nicht dass Teneb mit mir kommt. Voldemort bereitet sich auf etwas Großes vor, das kann ich fühlen, etwas Dunkles... etwas sehr Schwarzmagisches und Gefährliches, nicht nur für Menschen sondern für jedes lebendige Wesen... Ich möchte nicht dass meinem Blutsbruder etwas passiert..."

Bei den letzten Worten schnappte der Kopf von Tenebs Vater nach oben.

„Blutsbruder?" Fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

Harry nickte.

„Ja Teneb ist das naheste was ich an Familie habe, neben meinen Freunden, meinem Paten und in gewissen Maße einigen Lehrern in meiner Welt. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihm irgendwas passiert." Er machte eine Pause. „Ihr Sohn hat mir das Leben gerettet, ob er es weiß oder nicht, ich schulde ihm etwas. Ich möchte, dass er hier bleibt und sicher ist und vielleicht schafft er es irgendwann die Leute hier zu überzeugen, dass Menschen gar nicht so schlecht sind, dass wir nicht an allem Schuld sind... Die Welt hat sich verändert."

Harry schaute gerade in die Augen seines Gegenübers.

„Sie möchten wissen, was ich vorhabe? Ich werde heute Nacht gehen und hoffentlich nie mehr wiederkommen. Ich werde natürlich zurückkehren wenn die Umstände es verlangen und mir keine andere Wahl bleibt als meinem Eid zu folgen. Was Teneb vorhat weiß ich nicht, das ist seine Entscheidung, die er allein treffen muss."

Doryan schaute ihn vorsichtig an, um zu erkennen ob er die Wahrheit sprach.

Harry redete weiter.

„Doch ich lasse nicht zu, dass sich irgendjemand in meine Entscheidung einmischt, nicht einmal der König hat das Recht dazu... Ich werde mich ihm nicht fügen. Sagen Sie ihm das und vergessen Sie nicht ihn an die Konsequenzen zu erinnern wenn er die Nicht-Einmischen Regeln der Reiter verletzen sollte."

Doryan nickte. Er konnte seine Reaktion verstehen, sie war zu erwarten gewesen und passte in die Situation.

„Ich weiß das... Doch da gibt es noch einige Dinge über unsere Gesellschaft, die du wissen solltest..."

„Teneb hat mir schon etwas über die Machtstruktur erzählt..."

„Gut, doch ich würde Dir gerne noch einen Einblick über die verschiedenen Gruppen geben, die dir heute eventuell noch begegnen werden. Es gibt vier Gruppen und diese Gruppierungen sind die Hauptmächte hier. Die meisten Familien gehören einer dieser Gruppen an. Das Bündnissystem ist schwierig und es ist eine Art Spiel, das die meisten alten Familien schon seit vielen Jahren spielen: sie treten einer Gruppe bei, schließen Bündnisse ab um ihren Einfluss zu verbessern und dann treten sie wieder zurück und verbünden sich mit einer anderen."

Harry nickte nur.

„Nun es gibt wie schon gesagt diese vier Gruppen. Sie sind alle inoffiziell, natürlich, besitzen aber wirkliche Macht. Da gibt es zum einen die Aldyrs: die Mitglieder dieser Splittergruppe werden dir wohl eher feindselig gestimmt sein. Es ist eine konservative Gruppe, und dazu noch sehr fremdenfeindlich. Ihr Anführer ist ein alter Magis, Keal, er ist Mitglied im Rat. Ignorier sie einfach, diese Gruppe verliert langsam ihren Einfluss wegen ihrer Besessenheit alles so zu lassen wie es ist: Sie lehnen jede Art von Veränderung ab; sie halten an den alten Traditionen fest. Früher ist diese Gruppe mal sehr mächtig gewesen, doch ist das schon eine Zeit lang her."

Harrys missfiel was er gerade hörte. Doch der junge Zauberer blieb still, denn er wusste, wenn er jetzt etwas sagte, wäre es nichts Nettes.

„Die zweite Gruppe ist das komplette Gegenteil zu den Aldyrs. Die Oyeras werden vielleicht zu dir kommen und dir ihre Unterstützung anbieten... Sei vorsichtig wenn du mit ihnen sprichst, sie mögen zwar etwas offener Veränderungen gegenüber stehen als andere aber halte dich nicht selber zum Narren; jeder hier wird auf eine Weise versuchen wollen, dein Vertrauen zu gewinnen aber das auch nur um deine Kräfte für sich selber zu nutzen und zu missbrauchen."

Der junge Mann schnaubte daraufhin.

„Die Oyeras sind eine Gruppe von jungen Elfen. Sie wollen eine drastische Änderung unserer Lebensweise: wie den Gebrauch von Technologie, Demokratie, nun sie sind wohl die revolutionäre Gruppe um es einfach zu sagen. Sie denken in ihren Ansichten ziemlich idealistisch... doch ihr Anführer ist sehr charismatisch. Sei vorsichtig mit ihm, Ulthon, ein Wasserelemental, ist schlau und weiß, wie er mit seinen Worten andere überzeugen kann..."

Doryan machte eine kleine Pause.

„Die nächsten zwei Gruppen gehören zu den mächtigeren. Die zwei bewegen sich so in der Mitte der Vorstellungen der anderen beiden Gruppen, wobei sie zu jeweils einer Seite mehr tendieren. Die Ersten sind die Belans: sie tendieren mehr zur konservativen Seite und haben zurzeit die meiste Macht. Jesen Tarenhils, ihr Anführer, ist ein Mitglied einer der ältesten und reichsten Familien hier. Der Name der Tarenhils wurde noch nie von Skandalen oder Verrat beschmutzt... Er wird unter den Elfen und anderen Rassen respektiert und vielen folgen seinen Idealen... Die Belans unterstützen unsere aktuelles System, doch sie sind Veränderungen nicht abgeneigt, die zur Verbesserung unserer Welt dienen oder was noch viel wichtiger ist, die ihre Position und Macht stärken."

Nach einer kleinen Pause, schaute der Elf zu Harry. Er versuchte die Gefühle oder Reaktionen seines Gegenübers zu erraten, hatte dabei aber wenig Erfolg. Die grünen Augen schauten ihn geradewegs an und sein Gesicht zeigte Konzentration.

„Schließlich gibt es noch die Hylmeans, angeführt von Toran. Diese Gruppe kämpft für Veränderungen in der Politik, doch nicht soweit, dass das ganze System geändert werden soll. Sie unterstützen die Monarchie und die Weise wie die Macht verteilt ist, doch wünschen sie sich mehr Offenheit... Während sie die Traditionen unterstützen, möchten sie aber, dass wir uns trotzdem den Veränderungen anpassen, die in der Welt passieren. Sie wissen, dass wir uns mit der Welt weiterentwickeln müssen, denn Stagnation wird uns nur zu unserem Ende führen..."

Harry bemerkte mit welchem Enthusiasmus er von dieser Gruppe erzählte und gönnte sich ein Lächeln.

„Ich nehme an Ihre Familie gehört zu dieser Gruppe..."

„Die meisten unserer Verwandten tun das, einige haben sich auch den Belans angeschlossen. Meine Familie ist seit vielen Jahren Teil von diesen beiden Gruppen... Doch als Ratgeber des Königs kann ich nicht zu einer dieser Gruppen gehören, zumindest nicht offiziell."

Harry nickte, das machte Sinn. Ein Mann in seiner Position durfte nicht eine Gruppe den anderen vorziehen...

„Ich rate die heute sehr vorsichtig zu sein. Du kannst es dir nicht leisten einen Fehler zu machen..." Doryan fing an in einigen Papieren herumzuwühlen.

Nickend lief Harry zur Tür, als er sah, dass das Gespräch beendet war. Als er schon dir Türklinke erreicht hatte, fing Doryan noch einmal an zu sprechen.

„Wenn alle Menschen jetzt so sind wie du, dann ist es wohl Zeit für uns, dass wir unseren Groll gegen die Menschen noch mal überdenken sollten...Harry, ich habe dir letzte Nacht gesagt, dass du meinen Respekt verdient hast ... Ich gebe zu das waren überstürzte Worte, ich habe sie nicht wirklich ernst gemeint, doch jetzt kann ich es ohne Reue sagen. Ab jetzt hast du meine Unterstützung."

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln öffnete Harry die Tür. Vielleicht war die Hoffnung noch nicht ganz verloren. Vielleicht...

Harry ging in sein Zimmer und zog seine zeremoniellen Sachen an. Er mochte diese Kleidung und das Aussehen, das sie ihm gab. Er stand vor dem Spiegel und brachte sein Haar in Ordnung, es wachsen zu lassen war wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen. Er war fast sechszehn doch sah wesentlich älter aus. Seine weiße Haarsträhne bestätigte diesen Eindruck noch. Teneb hatte ihm erzählt, dass die Magie auf der Insel sein Wachstum beschleunigt hatte, sowohl körperlich als auch magisch. Er sah jetzt reifer aus und nicht mehr so kindlich, außerdem war er um einiges gewachsen. Er fand, dass er nun nicht mehr wie sein Vater aussah. Natürlich war hatte er noch viel von James Potter, doch nachdem er seine Eltern einige Male gesehen hatte, fand er immer mehr Merkmale die er, neben seinen Augen von seiner Mutter hatte. Er hatte ihre Stirn und ihren Mund geerbt, sowohl wie ihre langen Finger... Er kontrollierte noch mal seine Kleidung und lächelte. Ja, er mochte was er sah...

Seine schwarzen Hosen passten ihm perfekt und er hatte angefangen diese Farbe wirklich zu mögen. Seine Schuhe waren maßgeschneidert und sie gefielen ihm sehr. Die Robe, die er trug, war wirklich eindrucksvoll; in dieser Sache hatten die Meister wirklich Geschmack bewiesen. Das die Robe blutrot war, hatte ihn anfangs etwas gestört, doch er hatte sie mit der Zeit schätzen gelernt, da Rot immer einen besonderen Effekt auf Zuschauer hat: Rot steht für Gefahr, Feuer, Blut, Krieg... manche würden vielleicht sagen auch für Liebe, doch Liebe hatte hier keinen Platz. Harry hatte die Flammen auf der Robe etwas erhöht, sodass sie beinahe echt wirkten... Auch Teneb hatte diese Veränderung an seiner Kleidung vorgenommen.

Die langen, breiten Ärmel waren gut um Dinge zu verstecken. Harry konnte sehen, dass die gesamte Kleidung zum Kämpfen angefertigt war. Die Robe war zwar lang, doch sie war breit, sodass man in seinen Bewegungen nicht eingeschränkt war... Doch es gab auch eine Sache die er nicht so mochte und zwar den hohen Kragen. Wenn er dem Erfinder dieses Dings jemals begegnen sollte, würde er ihm am liebsten eine lebenslange Kragenfolter auferlegen. Harry zog abwesend an besagtem Kragen... Er sah sich noch mal kurz an und stellte sicher, dass er alle seine Waffen sicher verstaut hatte. Er hatte sich verändert; das konnte man nicht bestreiten... Er wunderte sich wie wohl seine Freunde reagieren würden... Sie müssten sich auch verändert haben...

Harry nahm seufzend seine Tasche und verlies das Zimmer. Nun er würde sie bald wiedersehen.

Er ging schnell nach draußen, wo Teneb und Celen schon auf ihn warteten. Die zwei hatten Shadow schon fertig gemacht und Lucky schlief in Harrys Tasche. Der kleine Fuchs war über Nacht draußen gewesen... Harry hatte es ihm nicht verboten, doch bevor sie jagen gegangen waren, hatte er ihn in sein Zimmer gesperrt; seitdem schlief der Kleine.

Er lächelte. Der Fuchs war manchmal eine richtige Plage, doch bereute er es nicht ihn gerettet zu haben...

„Lasst uns gehen", sagte Teneb und stieg auf sein Pferd.

Nickend band Harry seine Tasche am Sattel fest und stieg dann auch auf. Schließlich warteten alle noch auf Doryan der als Letzter nach draußen kam. Er ritt einen temperamentvollen Wallach, der es nicht erwarten konnte loszureiten.

Als Doryan nun auch aufgestiegen war, hob er den Kopf und nickte. Dann trieb er sein Pferd an und lenkte es in Richtung Hofausgang. Celen ritt neben ihm, Harry und Teneb hinter den beiden.

Celen erinnerte sich noch mal an das Gespräch, das er mit Teneb geführt hatte, als Harry noch bei Doryan gewesen war.

Zuerst waren sie beide in ihre Zimmer gegangen und Celen hatte sich schnell umgezogen. Als er fertig gewesen war, hatte er sich entschieden Teneb noch einen Besuch abzustatten. Als er eingetreten, hatte er geschockt festgestellt, dass Teneb kaum etwas anhatte. Der Elf hatte sein T-Shirt und seine Hose ausgezogen und nur noch in Unterhose in einer Schublade gewühlt um seine Robe für die Zeremonie herauszusuchen.

Celen erschauderte, als er sich an die roten Linien an Tenebs Knien, Fersen und Ellbogen erinnerte. Einige Narben waren auch zu erkennen gewesen...

FLASHBACK

„Teneb, bist du...?" Celen stoppte mitten im Satz als er seinen Freund sah. Es war ja nicht so dass Teneb nackt war, er hatte ihn schon oft in Unterhosen gesehen! Sie kannten sich schließlich schon seit sie Kinder waren! Aber was waren das für rote Linien!

„Teneb?..." Jetzt klang seine Stimme unsicher.

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und bemerkte sofort dass Celen auf seine Narben starrte. Er seufzte, auch wenn Gae die Sehnen geheilt hatte, die Narben und Kratzer auf der Haut mussten auf natürlichem Wege heilen, weil die Haut auf diese Weise später belastbarer war.

„Ja?" Er schaute seinen Freund fragend an.

„Teneb, was ist passiert? Du warst verletzt?"

Teneb fuhr leicht zusammen als er sich daran erinnerte. Er bat Celen näher zu kommen und die Tür zu schließen.

„Du setzt dich besser hin während ich mich anziehe." Sagte er nur.

„Teneb", dieses Mal klang er selbstbewusster. „Wie hast du die bekommen?"

Teneb schaute ihn mit seinen blauen Augen lange an.

„Ich möchte, dass du mir versprichst, dass nichts was ich dir jetzt sagen werden diesen Raum hier verlässt."

„Teneb, Ich..."

„Dein Versprechen, Celen, ich tue das nicht wegen mir oder Harry. Das hier geht mehrere Leute etwas an."

Der Prinz schaute seinen Freund intensiv an und nickte schließlich.

„Ich, Celen, Erbe von Horevald, Sohn von Valera und Enrys, Königin und König von Horevald, schwöre Teneb, Sohn von Ylesa und Doryan, dass ich nichts weitersagen werde, was mir jetzt anvertraut wird. Mit meinem Leben und meiner Magie binde ich mich an dieses Versprechen. Mögen die Kräfte, die Zeuge dieses Eides werden, mich bestrafen falls ich das Versprechen brechen sollte." Ein kleines Prickeln durchfuhr seinen Körper als er die letzten Worte sagte. Dies war zwar kein großer Eid, doch waren die Folge schlimm genug, wenn man ihn brach.

Teneb nickte zufrieden als er anfing sich anzukleiden.

„Danke Celen und nun zu den Narben..."

Daraufhin erzählte Teneb Celen die ganze Geschichte wie er und Harry zu den Narben kamen. Auch erwähnte er wie sein Wächter sie wieder geheilt hatte doch mehr sagte er nicht dazu. Er vertraute Celen und würde ihm auch sein Leben anvertrauen, doch je weniger der Prinz wusste, desto weniger konnte er eventuell verraten.

„Wir schafften es uns genug zu erholen um bei der Bindungszeremonie dabei zu sein... Zum Glück war Gae in der Lage gewesen unsere Wunden zu heilen, sonst wären wir wohl für immer verstümmelt gewesen."

Teneb ignorierte den schockierten Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes. Doch war er etwas beunruhigt als er die Wut sah, die langsam in Celens Gesicht zu erkennen war.

„Wie konnten sie nur!... Sie werden..."

„Celen bitte tue nichts Unüberlegtes..."

„Aber..." Celen stotterte vor Schock. "Wie kannst du das sagen, nachdem sie dir das angetan haben!"

„Sie wurden schon dadurch gestraft, da sie abgelehnt wurden, außerdem warten auch noch einige unschöne Dinge auf sie", sagte er, als er sich seinen Gürtel umlegte. "Lass Harry und mich das machen... Ich weiß auch, dass die Drachen sie noch bestrafen werden."

Der letzte Satz schien den Prinzen zu beruhigen. Teneb sah das und entschied sich nun eine Frage zu stellen, die ihm schon lange auf der Zunge lag.

„Was denkst du von Harry? Sei bitte ehrlich."

Celen schaute auf seine Hände, denn er wusste nicht richtig was er sagen sollte.

„Ich weiß nicht recht, wo ich ihn einordnen soll... Er scheint okay zu sein, trotzdem ist er immer noch ein Mensch... Ich weiß nicht."

Teneb schaute aufmerksam zu seinem Freund.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du ihm mögen musst... doch du kannst ihm vertrauen. Ich weiß dass er dich respektiert. Doch lass mich dich warnen: Betrüge ihn nicht. Wenn du das tust, werde ich nicht in der Lage sein dir zu helfen."

Nickend verarbeitete Celen diese Neuigkeit.

„Ist er gefährlich?"

Teneb schaute ihn abrupt an.

„Wenn er gefährlich wäre, gebe es schon einige Tote..."

„Warum?"

„Ich sag nur, dass die Einstellung der Reiter eine schrecklichere Bestrafung rechtfertigt als die, die sie bekommen werden."

In wenigen Sätzen erzählte er Celen nun, was Harry hatte ertragen müssen.

Teneb wartete nicht auf eine Reaktion seines Freundes; während er erzählt hatte, hatte er sich seine Waffen umgelegt und war nun fertig um aufzubrechen.

„Wir sollten raus gehen und schon Mal die Pferde fertig machen. So können wir dann gleich losreiten wenn Harry und mein Vater fertig sind."

Celen nickte langsam und folgte ihm.

„Celen?"

Tenebs Stimme klang unsicher.

„Harrys Maske ist schwer zu durchschauen, doch wenn du sein Vertrauen gewinnst, wird es gut sein wenn es nicht wieder zu verlieren... Er ist nicht so wie du ihn bis jetzt kennen gelernt hast, er ist nicht nur der Kämpfer, sondern auch ein ganz normaler Junge, der schon viel durchgemacht hat..."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Teneb das Zimmer und Celen folgte ihm, tief in Gedanken versunken. Sein Freund hatte ihm viel zu denken gegeben... Teneb hatte sich verändert, er war nicht länger der fröhliche, vertrauensselige Teenager mit dem er früher die Perücke des alten Stallmeisters gestohlen hatte. Der neue Teneb war zurückhaltender und vorsichtiger... doch schließlich war er immer noch Teneb. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass wenn er einmal König würde Teneb an seiner Seite wäre. Und heute war er froh, dass sie so gute Freunde geworden waren.

Teneb würde sein Ratgeber werden, derjenige dem er vertrauen können und der ihn wieder zu Vernunft bringen würde, falls er sich mal wie ein Idiot benehmen sollte. Die jetzige Situation bestätigte seine Entscheidung nur. Sein Freund war in der Lage gewesen seine Ideale zu verteidigen und sich durchzusetzen. Celen kümmerte es auch nicht was die anderen sagen würden, Teneb würde sein Ratgeber werden, verflucht seien alle Vorurteile! Er war sein Freund und nichts, auch nicht ein Mensch würde das ändern.

END OF FLASHBACK

Celen runzelte die Stirn, als er sich an das Gespräch mit seinem Freund erinnerte. Wenn der Mensch als einziger verletzt gewesen wäre, würde er nicht so wütend sein... Etwas geschockt wäre er schon, aber nicht mehr. Doch dies war nicht der Fall, sie hatten auch seinen Freund verletzt... Es bleiben vielleicht keine wirklichen Schäden, doch das ändert nichts... Celen erschauderte als er sich vorstellte wie es wäre seine ganzen körperlichen Fähigkeiten zu verlieren... Diese Elfen waren wirklich tief gesunken, sie hatten absichtlich jemanden schwer verletzt... Wie konnte man da noch sagen, dass Elfen den Menschen überlegen waren?

Der junge Prinz war von diesem Gedanken überrascht. Warum dachte er so? Sicherlich waren Elfen besser als Menschen, jeder wusste das... Aber... Wenn Elfen sich auf so ein niedriges Level stellten und solche Brutalität anwendeten, waren sie wirklich soviel besser?

Er spielte mit diesem Gedanken und war beunruhigt über diese Offenbarung. Er mochte sie nicht sehr. Er war sichtlich verwirrt und nun stellte er Dinge in Frage, die er eigentlich immer für richtig und gegeben gehalten hatte. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu diesem Harry. Er war... okay, soviel konnte er bis jetzt sagen. Er hatte bewiesen, dass er sehr mächtig war, Celen hatte es selbst gesehen... Außerdem war er loyal und äußerst mutig... Doch gleichzeitig war er so kalt und verschlossen... Celen wusste nicht wo er ihn einordnen sollte. Es geschahen immer wieder Dinge, die den Menschen in ein anderes Licht rückten.

Er seufzte.

Doryan schaute zu ihm herüber.

„Bist du okay, Celen?"

Wenn sie unter sich waren behandelte er Celen wie einen Freund seines Sohnes und nicht wie den zukünftigen König von Horevald.

„Mir geht es gut, ich bin nur etwas... verwirrt", sagte er lahm.

Trotz seines Beschlusses, brauchte er noch etwas Zeit sich an den Menschen und die Macht, die er besaß zu gewöhnen.

„Ich weiß, ich fühl mich nicht anders. Aber ich traue dem Urteil meines Sohnes meines Sohnes."

„Das tue ich auch", nickte Celen.

Der Elf schaute den Ratgeber seines Vaters gespannt an.

„Was wird passieren?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass heute der Anfang von etwas sein wird. Ich weiß nicht von was, aber irgendetwas wird geschehen."

Celen hatte auch das Gefühl, dass bald etwas geschehen würde, doch wusste er nicht ob es etwas Gutes oder Schlechtes war... Seine Gedanken waren immer noch ein Durcheinander, aber er war schon dabei sie zu ordnen...

„Was muss ich tun? Mein Vater..."

„Dein Vater sollte es eigentlich besser wissen und sich nicht in die Politik der Reiter einmischen. Das solltest du auch nicht tun... Nun es scheint jetzt zwar veraltet zu klingen, aber folge deinem Herzen, es wird dich nie betrügen."

Den Rest des Rittes wurde nicht mehr gesprochen.

Sie erreichten das Schloss, als noch nicht viele andere anwesend waren. Ihre Pferde überließen sie den Stalljungen und danach führte Doryan sie zum Thronsaal.

Harry fühlte schon wieder die Blicke der anderen auf sich und langsam ging es ihm wirklich ernsthaft auf die Nerven.

_Beruhige dich Harry, ignorier sie einfach... _

Tenebs Stimme klang besänftigend.

_Immer das Gleiche... Ach übrigens, ich denke dass ich deinen Vater respektieren kann. Er war ziemlich ehrlich zu mir... _

_Ich freu mich das zu hören. _

_Deine Mutter ist sehr nett und deine Schwester... Nun ich hätte auch gerne Geschwister... _

Teneb konnte deutlich spüren und fühlen wie Harry sich eine wirkliche Familie wünschte.

_Und was ist mit Celen? _

_Er scheint okay zu sein, ich werde erst mal abwarten und weitersehen, doch im Moment habe ich nichts gegen ihn... _

Sie stoppten ihre Unerhaltung, als sie den fast noch leeren Saal betraten.

Die Königsfamilie stand am anderen Ende des Raumes und neben ihnen stand noch eine andere Person, die Harry nicht kannte. Als sie sich der kleinen Gruppe näherten, hob er eine Augenbraue. Ein junges Mädchen, stand neben dem König und schaute bedrückt zu Boden. Harry schätzte sie auf ungefähr sechzehn.

„Wer ist sie?"

Teneb schaute ihn warnend an.

„Sei vorsichtig mit ihr, das ist Najira..."

„Celens Halbschwester."

„Ja, sie ist eine Halbveela und ihre Kräfte sind sehr stark. Sie hat sie noch nicht vollständig unter Kontrolle. Also hüte dich vor ihr... Der König benutzt sie oft um Leute auf seine Seite zu ziehen."

Harry hielt sich nur mit Mühe zurück abfällig zu schnauben. Der Gedanke, dass er auf solch eine offensichtliche Falle hereinfiel, war einfach nur lächerlich. Doch da Teneb so ein ernstes Gesicht machte, nickte er nur.

Als sie näher kamen, erkannte Harry sofort die Merkmale einer Veela an dem Mädchen. Fleur war auch eine Halbveela gewesen. Najira war groß und schlank. Sie hatte wohl eine Figur, für die jedes Mädchen sterben würde. Sie hatte lange, leicht gewellte goldblonde Haare, die ihr herzförmiges Gesicht einrahmten. Außerdem hatte sie kirschrote Lippen, perfekte makellose Haut, große blaue Augen, dichte Wimpern und schön geschwungene Augenbrauen.

Sie trug eine hellviolette Robe, die ihrer Figur schmeichelte. Harry fand dass der König sich mit ihr einen perfekten Köder ausgedacht hatte, doch Harry war nicht so dumm, darauf hereinzufallen!

Er verstärkte nochmals seine geistigen Schilde. Seine geistigen Fähigkeiten waren nicht außerordentlich stark ausgebildet, doch er hatte so mächtige Schilde erschaffen, dass sogar der beste Telepath seine Probleme haben würde. Arxeren hatte ihm aber bei der Erschaffung geholfen und ihm gelehrt sie regelmäßig zu erneuern. Beruhigt stellte Harry fest, dass mit ihnen alles in Ordnung war. Er konzentrierte sich nun auf das Paar, das neben Najira stand. Der König sah ihn an, während er mit seiner Tochter sprach. Dem Mädchen schien aber nicht zu gefallen, was sie gesagt bekam; der Elf hatte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und hielt sie mit starkem Griff fest. Harry konnte ein kurzes Aufglimmen von Angst erkennen, als Najira kurz zu ihm sah. Doch dann nickte sie leicht.

Was ging hier vor?

Er schüttelte sich innerlich und lenkte wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den König.

Idiot.

Das war alles was er von ihm dachte. Für ihn gab es keinen Weg auch nur ansatzweise für diesen machtgierigen Bastard zu arbeiten oder zu dienen.

- Sprache, Harry, denk an deine Ausdrucksweise! -

_Guten Morgen Arxeren... Wie geht es dir? _

- So gut wie es die jetzige Situation eben erlaubt... -

_So schlimm? _

- Sehr witzig... jetzt hör mir bitte mal für wenige Sekunden zu. Ich bin gekommen um dir zu sagen, dass der Rat sich entschieden hat, welche Strafen die Reiter nun bekommen. Wenn ihr vom Tempel zurückgekehrt seid, wird der ganze Rat seine Entscheidung verkünden -

_Okay... Arxeren, warum warnt mich hier jeder vor Najira?... _

- Du hast sie kennen gelernt? Sei vorsichtig! -

_Ich werde sie bald kennen lernen. Doch warum soll ich so vorsichtig sein? _

-Ihre Veela Fähigkeiten werden durch ihre elfische Herkunft verstärkt. Sie hat zwar etwas Kontrolle über ihre Kräfte, doch noch lange nicht genug um nicht gefährlich zu sein. Der König hat sie komplett unter Kontrolle. Sei vorsichtig, dass du nicht von ihr verzaubert wirst... –

_Na gut... _

- So, bist du jetzt endlich an Mädchen interessiert? Bin stolz auf dich, du bist älter geworden! – Arxeren klang etwas spöttisch als er dies sagte. – Wir müssen mal ein ernsthaftes Gespräch führen, Das Gespräch ... -

Harry spürte wie er etwas errötete.

_Ähm... Dank dir Arxeren, doch ich denke nicht dass das notwendig ist...Bye! _

Er spürte, dass sein schneller Rückzug seinen Wächter amüsierte, doch er würde bestimmt nicht mit Arxeren darüber reden! Er versuchte die leichte Röte, die sich auf seine Wangen gelegt hatte, zu ignorieren.

Kopfschüttelnd konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seine Umgebung. Neben dem König stand dessen Frau. Sie schien okay zu sein, doch als sie Harry anstarrte, änderte er seine Meinung. Harry erkannte ihre Ähnlichkeit mit Celen wieder. Beide hatten die gleichen haselnussbraunen und mandelförmigen Augen und die gleiche Gesichtszüge. Nur sein Kinn und die dunkelblonden Haare hatte Celen von seinem Vater geerbt. Weiter entfernt bemerkte Harry Demenor. Er sah aus, als ob er diese Nacht sehr wenig geschlafen hatte.

Schließlich erreichten sie die kleine Gruppe. Doryan verneigte sich vor dem König und Celen begrüßte seine Eltern. Teneb und Harry warteten ab und standen hinter den anderen.

Der König lächelte und gab seiner Tochter ein Zeichen, dass sie zu ihm kommen sollte. Sie seufzte und folgte widerstrebend dem Befehl.

„Guten Morgen, kann ich dir Najira vorstellen? Sie wird dich heute begleiten, Athar Harry. Du kannst sie alles fragen was du möchtest..."

Najira schien sich darüber nicht so zu freuen, schaffte es aber trotzdem ein bezauberndes Lächeln aufzulegen. Mit nur wenigen anmutigen Schritten stand sie vor Harry und verbeugte sich.

Als der König sprach, hatte Harry sich sichtbar versteift.

„Ich bin Ihnen äußerst dankbar, " sagte er sarkastisch ," doch es ist nicht nötig; Teneb wird mir schon alles erklären was ich wissen will, da bin ich mir sicher..."

Der König lächelte kaum.

„Sieh es einfach als kleine Entschädigung für unser Verhalten dir gegenüber an."

Harry nickte nur, denn er war gezwungen die Entschädigung anzunehmen.

Ein hinterlistiges Lächeln schlich sich auf Enrys Lippen.

„Gut Najira, ich hoffe doch, dass du unseren Gast mit dem Respekt behandelst den er verdient." Die Drohung war deutlich aus seinen Worten herauszuhören.

„Ja, eure Majestät", ihre Stimme klang weich und melodisch.

„Nun, ich denke wir sollten uns nun auf den Weg machen." Er klatschte in die Hände.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass der Raum sich weiter gefüllt hatte und die anderen neuen Reiter nun auch mit ihren Familien anwesend waren. Sogar Garth und die anderen, die nicht mit einem Drachen gebunden waren, standen nicht weit von ihnen entfernt.

Anscheinend hatten sie ihren Familien eine äußerst veränderte Geschichte erzählt, die keineswegs der Wahrheit entsprach, denn er und Teneb wurden von ihnen äußerst wütend angestarrt.

Harry folgte seinem Freund nach draußen, Najira war an seiner Seite. Die Pferde warteten schon vor dem Schloss auf sie.

Harry saß schnell auf und wartete auf die anderen.

Ein Stalljunge mit einem braunen Wallach stellte sich neben Harry. Das Pferd gehörte Najira, denn sie stieg nun geschmeidig auf und setzte sich geübt in den Damensattel.

Harry konnte es nicht abstreiten, sie war wirklich sehr hübsch. Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf er schnell wieder.

Harry lehnte sich auf seinem Pferd etwas nach vorne und streichelte es.

Seine Tasche war immer noch am Sattel befestigt und Lucky schlief auch noch ruhig. Das war auch kein Wunder, denn der kleine Fuchs war die ganze Nach wach gewesen und musste nun seinen Schlaf nachholen.

Der König ging inzwischen zu Doryan und sprach kurz mit ihm. Der Ratgeber schaute etwas überrascht aus, doch dann nickte er und wandte sich an seinen Sohn.

_Harry? _

_Ja? _

_Es tut mir leid aber ich muss mit dem König, Celen und meinem Vater mitreiten. Der König will etwas mit mir besprechen... _

_Wie überraschend! Er möchte doch nur Najira mit mir alleine lassen... _

_Wenn du willst, dann kann ich... _

_Nein, ich komm schon klar, ich werde vorsichtig sein. _

_Okay, bist du dir sicher? _

_Ja, wie lang dauert es bis wir den Tempel erreichen werden? _

_Nun, wenn wir alleine wären und die ganze Strecke galoppieren würden, wären wir in einer viertel Stunde da. Doch da wir nur Schritt laufen dauert es mindestens fünfundvierzig Minuten. _

_Freude! _

_Bist du dir sicher, dass ich... _

_Geh du nur mit dem König, er würde sonst Verdacht schöpfen... _

_Okay. _

Sie beendeten ihr Gespräch als der Ritt losging. Harry und Najira ritten einige Meter hinter Teneb und den anderen. Der Zauberer konnte nicht hören was gesprochen wurde, da ein leichter Wind aufkam und die Worte verschlang. Harry dachte inzwischen über seine Freunde und Voldemort nach und was er tun würde, wenn er wieder in Hogwarts war. Zuerst würde er natürlich seine Freunde wiedersehen wollen und auch Sirius, Remus, Hagrid und Professor Dumbledore. Er würde ihnen alles erklären und all die Informationen geben, die er in seinen Visionen über Voldemort herausbekommen hatte. Dann würde er zu Dobby gehen und etwas essen! Das Essen hier war zwar nicht schlecht, konnte aber mit dem in Hogwarts nicht mithalten.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er erschrak als eine Hand sich leicht auf seinen Unterarm legte. Sein Kopf ruckte sofort nach rechts und Harry schaute geradewegs in die Augen der jungen Halbveela. Sofort fühlte er wie etwas Starkes seine Schilde traf.

Er schnaubte.

„Versuch das nicht noch einmal, meine Dame. Das wäre nicht sehr klug, " sagte er kalt.

Das junge Mädchen sah erschrocken aus und sogar auch etwas ängstlich.

„Es tut mir Leid, bitte verzeihen Sie mir... Ich wollte das nicht." Ihre Stimme war sanft, doch Harry merkte die Panik in ihrer Stimme.

„Für jemanden, der es nicht wollte, war es aber ein starker Versuch in meinen Geist einzudringen", antwortete Harry sarkastisch.

„Ich-Ich..."

„Wenn ich Sie wäre, würde ich jetzt lieber aufhören..."

„I-Ich kann nicht... Er wird so wütend sein..." ihre letzten Worte waren nur ein Flüstern und kaum vernehmbar. Sie keuchte als sie merkte, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

Doch jetzt hatte sie Harrys volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wer?"

„Niemand!" Jetzt hatte sie definitiv Angst.

„Es ist dein Vater, nicht?" Harrys Stimme klang nun freundlicher.

Darauf antwortete sie nicht. Ihren Kopf hatte sie gesenkt.

„Was sollst du tun?"

„Nichts..." sagte sie kurz.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie weiterhin an.

„Du denkst wirklich, dass ich dir das glaube?"

Nun schaute sie ihn auch an, in ihren Augen spiegelte sich nun Wut wieder.

„Es interessiert mich nicht was du denkst! Es ist deine Schuld, dass ich überhaupt in dieser Situation bin! Ein Halbblut zu sein ist schon schwer genug!"

Harry wusste darauf erst mal keine Antwort.

„Du kannst es nicht verstehen! Doch wenn du es unbedingt wissen möchtest, ich bin dazu beauftragt dich zu verführen und dich unter meine Kontrolle zu bringen! Doch anscheinend hat mein lieber Vater vergessen mir zu sagen, dass du die stärksten geistigen Barrieren hast, die ich je gesehen habe..."

Grinsend schaute Harry zu ihr.

„Schau es war nicht zu schwer deine Absichten zu erkennen. Ich bin vielleicht ein Mensch, doch noch lange nicht so dumm, dass ich eine Falle nicht erkenne wenn sie schon so offensichtlich ist."

Najira seufzte.

„Nun wenn ich Glück habe, werde ich für meinen Fehler nicht allzu stark bestraft..."

„Du wirst bestraft?"

„Ich wurde beauftragt dich auf unsere Seite zu ziehen, doch ich weiß nicht wie ich das anstellen soll und deshalb werde ich bestraft."

„Man hat mir gesagt, dass du nur wenig Kontrolle über deine Kräfte hast; doch es scheint nicht so zu sein."

„Oh! Das ist nur ein Gerücht, welches mein Vater in die Welt gesetzt hat, damit die Leute sich nicht vor mir fürchten..."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, sie versteckte etwas, das war offensichtlich doch er hatte keine Chance herauszufinden was es war. Denn wenn er seine Schutzschilde deaktivieren würde, hätte sie alle Möglichkeiten ihre Kräfte auf ihn wirken zu lassen und das wollte er ja vermeiden. Doch mit seinen Schilden konnte er genauso wenig in ihre Gedanken eindringen.

„Was willst du dann tun?" fragte er schließlich neugierig. Sie schien gar nicht so schlecht zu sein, er hatte sie vielleicht zu schnell beurteilt.

„Nun ich habe nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Ich muss den Tag mit dir verbringen, ich hoffe das stört dich nicht allzu sehr."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nein mir macht es nichts aus, aber nur solange du nicht versuchst, deine Kräfte an mir anzuwenden... Du konntest mir jetzt vielleicht erst mal die Landschaft erklären..."

Nickend fing sie an ihm einige Gebäude näher vorzustellen, an denen sie vorbei ritten.

Er hörte ihr nur halb zu, da er anfing sich über die Situation zu wundern.

Anscheinend schien Najira nicht von ihrem Vater manipuliert worden zu sein, doch das konnte er noch nicht so genau wissen... Vielleicht spielte sie ihm auch nur etwas vor. Doch wenn sie nur ein Opfer dieses ganzen Chaos war, dann konnte er es ihr auch ein bisschen leichter machen. Im Moment kam er ganz gut mit ihr aus.

Schließlich erreichten sie den Tempel.

Harry schaute ehrfürchtig auf die Gebäude vor sich.

„Atemberaubend, stimmts?" sagte Najira lächelnd. „Lunais Tempel ist der rechts von dir und Soylens Tempel steht auf der anderen Seite. In der Mitte der beiden befindet sich der Tempel der Macht."

Harry nickte kaum.

Die drei Gebäude bildeten eine Dreiecksform. Die Dächer der Tempel waren auch dreieckig und aus einer besonderen Steinart, die Harry nicht kannte. Jedenfalls strahlten die Gebäude in der Sonne und reflektierten das Licht. Auf dem Platz vor den Tempeln standen einige Statuen, die wohl Götter oder frühere Priester darstellen sollten. Als Verzierung waren noch liebevoll gepflegte Blumenbeete angelegt wurden.

Doch es waren nicht die Gebäude, die ihn keuchen ließen. Sicherlich waren sie beeindruckend, doch was ihn überwältigte war die riesige Menge Magie, die zwischen den Tempeln zirkulierte. Es war einfach unglaublich; die Luft schien regelrecht durchtränkt mit Magie zu sein.

Najira erzählte ihm währenddessen etwas über die Tempel, doch er war zu abgelenkt und hörte nicht zu. Von Zeit zu Zeit nickte er nur abwesend.

Dann liefen sie direkt auf den Platz hinauf, der von den drei Tempeln begrenzt wurde. Der König stieg von seinem Pferd ab und alle taten es ihm gleich. Harry stieg nur langsam ab, denn er versuchte sich noch an die Magie hier anzupassen. Er musste vorsichtig sein, es war bald zu viel Magie für ihn... Er wollte nicht die Kontrolle verlieren und sich am Ende noch selbst verbrennen. Er regulierte seine Empfänglichkeit für Magie, als er schon leichte Kopfschmerzen bekam. Die Abnahme des Druckes auf seine magischen Sinne war eine Erleichterung.

Zwei Männer und Frauen, die Harry sofort als Doijas und Deisers erkannte, warteten schon bei der Treppe, die zum mittleren Gebäude führte, auf die neuen Reiter.

Sie verneigten sich vor dem König und schauten dann die Neuen an. Ihr Blick verharrte etwas länger auf Harry, doch ihre Gesichter blieben ausdruckslos.

„Willkommen, mögen euch die Mächte beschützen", sagte eine der beiden Frauen. „Der Xhan und die Xhana warten schon auf euch. Trotzdem müsst ihr euch erst reinigen bevor ihr den Tempel betretet, und außerdem müsst ihr eure Waffen ablegen, denn in diesem Heiligtum sind sie nicht erlaubt. Wer den Regeln nicht folgen will, muss draußen bleiben."

Als die Frau geendet hatte, fingen einige an zu flüstern.

„Diejenigen, die als Zuschauer mit in den Tempel wollen, folgen uns jetzt bitte." Sagte ein Mann und zeigte auf sich und die andere Frau. Sie gingen in eine kleine Kapelle die zwischen Solyens Tempel und dem Tempel der Macht stand."

„Und die neuen Reiter folgen uns jetzt bitte um sich für die Zeremonie fertig zu machen." sagte die andere Frau.

Harry und Teneb erreichten sie als Erste. Najira war schon, wie die meisten anderen die gekommen waren, dem Mann und der Frau in die Kapelle gefolgt. Die Pferde wurden von Stalljungen versorgt. Plötzlich durchbrach ein Wiehern die Stille. Harry drehte sich sofort um und sah Shadow, der sich gerade aufbäumte, weil ein Junge ihn zu den Ställen führen wollte.

Seufzte rannte Harry zu seinem Pferd, das sich gerade wieder auf die Hinterbeine stellte und wieherte.

„Beruhige dich!" sagte er.

Sofort wurde der Hengst ruhiger. Harry erreichte ihn und streichelte ihn beruhigend am Kopf. Das große Tier schloss zufrieden die Augen und stupste seinen Besitzer leicht mit der Schnauze an. Harry musste lächeln.

Plötzlich regte sich auch etwas in Harrys Tasche und nur wenige Augenblicke später, tauchte ein kleiner roter Kopf auf, der neugierig umher schaute und den Grund für die ganze Aufregung wissen wollte. Da er nichts aufregendes sehen konnte, zog er sich gähnend wieder in die Tasche zurück.

Harry wandte sich nun an den Jungen, der sich um Shadow kümmern wollte. Der Junge stand zitternd ein Stück entfernt und schaute Harry ängstlich an.

„Komm, er hat sich jetzt beruhigt."

Langsam kam der Junge näher.

„Gib mir deine Hand."

Zögernd gehorchte er und Harry umfasste seine Hand und hielt sie vor die Nüstern des Pferdes. Shadow schnüffelte misstrauisch, doch sie schien ihn nicht zu stören.

„So ist es gut."

Mit einem Schnauben schüttelte der Hengst seinen Kopf, bevor er sich am Bein kratzte. Zufrieden schaute Harry wieder den Jungen an, der gerade so aussah als wolle er am liebsten sehr weit weg von diesem Pferd sein. Doch Harry wusste das Shadow den Jungen jetzt an sich heranlassen würde und auch nichts dagegen hatte, wenn er sich um ihn kümmerte.

„Beruhige dich wieder. Er wird dir jetzt nichts mehr tun. Du kannst ihn jetzt zu den Ställen führen aber pass auf, dass andere ihm nicht zu Nahe kommen, denn dann kann ich für nichts garantieren. Er hat jetzt nichts mehr dagegen, dass du dich um ihn kümmerst. Doch bitte sei vorsichtig, in meiner Tasche schläft ein kleiner Fuchs, wenn er aufwacht, lass ihn rumlaufen, doch pass auf, dass er nicht zu weit weggeht."

Der Junge nickte kurz.

Harry gab ihm die Zügel zurück und klopfte sein Pferd noch mal kurz. Als er sah, dass Shadow sich nun ohne Probleme von dem Jungen führen lies, ging er zurück zu den anderen.

Normalerweise befahl er Shadow immer ruhig zu bleiben, wenn andere Leute sich um ihn kümmern mussten, doch heute hatte er es vergessen. So etwas durfte in Zukunft nicht mehr passieren.

Die anderen warteten die ganze Zeit auf ihn und als Harry wieder bei ihnen war, führten die zwei Erwachsenen die neuen Reiter in den Tempel. Sie gelangten in einen langen Gang und wurden zuerst in ein kleines Zimmer geführt, welches sich rechts vom Eingang befand.

„Ihr werdet eure Kleidung und Waffen in diesem Raum lassen. Es wird abgeschlossen werden also braucht ihr euch keine Sorgen zu machen, dass etwas entwendet wird."

Nickend, zogen alle ihre zeremonielle Kleidung aus und legten sie sorgfältig zusammen. Harry legte seine Waffen neben seine Kleidung. Das einzige was Harry anbehielt war sein Athar Ohrring, seine Halskette, den Ring den er bei der Zeremonie bekommen hatte und natürlich seine Unterhose.

Harry schaute sich um uns sah, dass die anderen auch alle ihre Unterwäsche anbehalten hatten. Insgesamt waren sie zu siebt: drei Mädchen und vier Jungs. Abwesend untersuchte er seine Narben am Handgelenk. Sie heilten gut und in nur zwei Wochen werden sie wohl nur noch als blasse Linien zu erkennen sein.

„Was ist dir denn passiert?"

Er drehte sich um und sah die anderen, wie sie auf seine und Tenebs Knie starrten. Die Narben waren noch sehr gut zu erkennen und erweckten nun die Neugier der anderen neuen Reiter.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue und drehte sich wieder um, da er nicht bereit war über dieses Thema zu sprechen.

Teneb schaute alle an bevor er antwortete.

„Fragt Garth und seine Freunde. Sie wissen es, da sie diejenigen waren, die uns das angetan haben." Nachdem er geendet hatte, lief er zu Harry.

Er hörte wie die anderen sich nun über sie unterhielten und immer wieder auf die Narben schauten.

„Alles okay, Harry?"

„Ja, natürlich."

Danach sagten sie beide nichts mehr. Die Stille zwischen ihnen wurde unterbrochen, als die Doija und der Deiser wieder den Raum betraten um zu sehen ob alle schon fertig waren.

Die Eingetretenen schauten die neuen Reiter an und fingen an zu lächeln.

„Ich habe gewonnen, Elga", sagte der Mann fröhlich und schaute sich amüsiert in Raum um.

„Tyldan..." Sie wandte sich an die sieben Jugendlichen, „ ihr müsst all eure Kleidung ausziehen, aber euren Schmuck könnt ihr anbehalten." Sie ignorierte die geschockten Gesichter und die Protestschreie und schaute alle mit ruhigem Blick an.

Harry wollte am liebsten vor Verlegenheit im Boden versinken, er musste sich ganz ausziehen! Keine Chance! Das hatte ihm niemand gesagt.

_Teneb, sag mir bitte, dass du darüber auch nichts wusstest sonst wirst du es bereuen! _

_Glaub mir, wenn ich was gewusst hätte, würdest du es wissen. _

_Arxeren... _

- Ja? –

Der Wächter schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren.

_Ich hoffe für dich, dass du nichts über dieses bestimmte Ritual gewusst hast... _

- Was, der nackte Teil? Natürlich wusste ich davon! -

_Und warum hast du mich dann nicht gewarnt! _

- Glaubst du wirklich ich lasse mir das hier entgehen? Du machst wohl Witze! -

Harry hörte seinen Wächter fröhlich lachen. Er brach das Gespräch frustriert ab.

Elga schaute noch immer auffordernd in die Runde und Tyldan stand ruhig an ihrer Seite und genoss die Situation sichtlich.

Elga hob ihre Hand, denn sie wollte dass alle ihr zuhören.

„Wenn ihr eure vollen Reiterkräfte benutzen wollt, müsst ihr euch den Regeln unterordnen und sie befolgen. Wenn ihr das nicht wollt, könnt ihr nun gehen, doch diejenigen, die an der Zeremonie teilnehmen möchten, müssen jetzt alles ausziehen, und wenn ihr euch weigert, werde ich euch schon dazu bringen, den Regeln zu folgen. Bis jetzt hat sich noch keiner getraut zu kneifen." Sie hob drohend ihre Hand.

Alle starrten sie an und begriffen, dass wenn sie weiterkommen wollten, das nur ohne ihre Kleidung war... Jetzt waren sie schon zu weit gekommen um aufzugeben.

Harry zog sich mit hochrotem Kopf sein letztes Kleidungsstück aus und schaute starr an die Wand. Er wagte es nicht zu den anderen zu schauen.

Kopfschüttelnd führten die zwei Erwachsenen sie nun zu einem anderen Raum indem sich ein Pool befand, der mit einer transparenten Flüssigkeit gefüllt war.

„Ihr müsst erst körperlich und magisch gereinigt werden; dazu müsst ihr nur das Wasserbecken durchlaufen. Wir warten dann an der anderen Seite des Raumes auf euch." Mit diesen Worten ließen sie die Jugendlich stehen.

Harry schaute zu seinem Freund und zuckte mit der Schulter. Er schämte sich immer noch und Teneb fühlte sich nicht wohler. Zusammen stiegen sie nun in den Pool und gingen die Stufen herunter bis sie den Boden erreicht hatten. Das Wasser reichte ihnen bis zu den Schultern. Langsam liefen sie zur anderen Seite des Raumes und stiegen wieder aus dem Wasser. Die anderen neuen Reiter folgten kurz hinter ihnen. Sie liefen nun noch ein Stück weiter und Harry fühlte plötzlich ein Prickeln, das durch seinen Körper wanderte. Er ließ es geschehen und fühlte wie es sein magisches Zentrum erreichte und dort kurz verweilte. Das Prickelnd erreichte nun seine magischen Schilde und drückte gegen sie. Harry seufzte und ließ die Schilde verschwinden, denn anders würde er nicht weiter dürfen. Das Ding gelang nun in seinen Geist... Harry wusste dass es nicht gefährlich war, denn sonst hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht zugelassen, dass es so weit kam, das magische Ding schien nur neugierig zu sein, ein bisschen wie die Pagats...

Schließlich schien das Ding mit seiner Untersuchung fertig zu sein und verließ Harrys Körper. Harry lief nun weiter und erreichte schließlich das Ende des Raumes, wo Elga und Tyldran schon auf sie warteten.

Er bemerkte wie er wieder errötete, als sie ihn ansahen.

Als alle heil durch die Untersuchung gekommen waren, gingen sie in einen dritten Raum. Dort warteten schon verschleierte Leute auf sie und Harry fühlte wie er noch mehr errötete.

„Sie werden euch jetzt ankleiden." sagte Elga.

Die verschleierten Personen, Harry konnte nicht erkennen ob sie männlich oder weiblich waren, kamen nun zu den Jugendlichen und zogen jeden in eine andere Ecke des Raumes. Harry stand nun still da und schloss seine Augen um sich so etwas zu beruhigen. Er fühlte wie etwas um seine Hüfte gelegt wurde und danach band die verschleierte Person sein Haar zu einem Halbzopf zusammen. Schließlich wurde ihm noch etwas langes, was bis zu seiner Brust reichte, um die Schultern gelegt.

Er öffnete seine Augen, als er glaubte, dass er nun fertig angezogen war. Die Kleidung war weiß und einfach gehalten, die verschleierten Personen hatten ihm außerdem noch einen Gürtel umgelegt, der aus Silber war und mit einem bernsteinfarbenen Stein verziert war. Harry hob eine Hand und schaute was sie mit seinem Haar gemacht hatten und er stellte fest, dass sie den Zopf mit einem goldenen Faden geflochten hatten. Er war immer noch barfuss. Harry schaute sich im Raum um und sah, dass die anderen Junge genauso wie er gekleidet waren, der einzige Unterschied bestand darin, dass die anderen, außer Teneb, statt dem goldenen Faden einen roten hatten. Die Mädchen trugen eine lange Toga, die bis zu ihren Knöcheln reichte. Die Haare trugen sie offen aber trotzdem hatten sie einen roten Faden im Haar. Sie trugen auch einen Gürtel wie die Jungen.

Elga und Tyldan kamen zurück, als die verschleierten Personen den Raum verlassen hatten. Während des ganzen Ankleidungsprozesses war kein Wort gesprochen wurden und langsam entmutigte es Harry.

„Gut... Folgt uns jetzt, die Zeremonie beginnt gleich... Noch eine letzte Sache, ihr bleibt während der Zeremonie bitte ruhig und sprecht nur wenn ihr etwas gefragt werdet."

Dann betraten sie einen riesigen Raum. Harry sicherte sofort seine Schilde und legte wieder seine undurchdringliche Maske an. Im Augenwinkel konnte er erkennen wie Elga und Tyldran ihn etwas verwundert ansahen.

Vorhin hatte er seine Schilde nicht sofort wieder hergestellt, da er sich nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr gesehen hatte, aber nun in einem Raum voller Menschen, die ihm nicht alle freundschaftlich gesinnt waren, fühlte er sich so sicherer. Dazu kam noch dass Najira auch anwesend war und ihre Gegenwart machte ihn noch mal so vorsichtig. Harry musste einige Male blinzeln, da es im Raum sehr hell war. Als er sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte, schaute er sich langsam um. Der Raum war wirklich riesig; vor Harry befanden sich viele Sitzreihen für Zuschauer. Die Sitze waren voll und Harry konnte sogar noch einige erkennen, die ganz hinten stehen mussten, da es nicht genügend Sitze gab.

Er und die anderen standen auf einer Bühne, die leicht beleuchtet war. In der Mitte stand ein Altar und gleich daneben befand sich ein Waschbecken, das mit einer kristallenen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. An der Wand hingen mehrere Wandteppiche, auf denen die Legenden von Lunai und Solyen nacherzählt wurden. Neben dem Altar standen zwei Leute. Harry blinzelte wieder um sicherzustellen dass er nicht träumte.

Die zwei kamen nun näher und Harry fühlte wie er sich anspannte, er hatte die beiden als Xhan und Xhana wiedererkannt, doch jetzt waren sie nicht mehr Luan und Cya, jetzt waren es Lunai und Solyen.

Er verbeugte sich tief.

Anscheinend hatten Teneb und Kobalt auch erkannt um wen es sich handelte, denn sie taten es Harry gleich.

„Heute habt ihr euch vor uns versammelt um bei der Einführung dieser Jugendlichen Zeuge zu sein."

Die Priesterin, die nun Lunai verkörperte, hatte eine volle und weiche Stimme.

„Jetzt öffnete eure Seelen und wartet unsere Entscheidung ab."

Die sieben Jugendlichen gingen auf sie zu, knieten sich mit gebeugtem Kopf vor sie hin und warteten.

„Ich bin Lunai, Mutter von allem. Das Leben folgt meinem Kreislauf. Ich bin die Nacht, die Dunkelheit, die in euren Zweifeln versteckt ist. Ich höre eure Ängste, eure Wünsche, eure Träume und eure dunklen Geheimnisse. Kind, Geliebte, Mutter, Alte, all diese Gesichter gehören zu mir."

Ein helles Licht umgab sie, als sie sprach. Ihre Worte drangen jedem ins Bewusstsein. Harry erschauderte, er konnte die Macht spüren, die sie nun in sich vereinte und das war beängstigend.

„Schwörst du Lunai in jeder Weise deine Treue, bekennst du dich zu ihrem Kreis und akzeptierst deine Sterblichkeit?"

Sie antworteten alle zusammen: „Das tue ich."

Nun trat der Mann nach vorne und stellte sich neben Lunai.

„Ich bin Solyen. Ich gebe Leben, ich töte. Ich bin dein Freund, die Freude in deinem Herzen doch genauso bin ich dein Feind, der dir nach deinem Leben trachtet. Ich bin das Licht, die Ideale, denen ihr folgt, der Führer eures Lebens, der euch Gesetze gibt. Geliebter oder Mörder, das sind meine Namen."

Harry wurde es plötzlich ziemlich heiß; er fühlte ein Brennen an seinem Nacken, doch bewegte sich nicht. Er hatte Angst, doch war er nicht so verwirrt um es zuzugeben. Diese zwei Menschen lenkten eine höhere Kraft, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte. Die Bedeutung dieser Zeremonie war ihm jetzt erst richtig bewusst geworden. Sie war dazu da den neuen Reitern das Versprechen abzunehmen, sich nie gegen die Moral der Reiter zu stellen. Denn jeder hier war sehr mächtig und es konnte nicht riskiert werden, dass einer sich zur Dunklen Seite wandte.

„Fügst du dich meinen Kräften, schwörst du, dass du meinen Regeln folgen wirst und respektierst du das Leben, das ich geschaffen habe?" Wieder antworteten sie alle gleichzeitig.

„Das tue ich."

Die Zwei gaben sich nun die Hände und fingen an zu singen.

„Wir sind die höheren Kräfte, das Leben in allem Lebendigen, wir sind das Gleichgewicht in der Welt, wir sind die Gerechtigkeit, der Frieden und die Wahrheit."

Sie ließen sich wieder los und dieses Mal konnte Harry die Kraft und Macht, die von ihnen ausging, bis auf die Knochen spüren. Wie konnten sie immer noch am Leben sein? Wie konnten sie unter dieser Spannung nicht verbrennen?

„Schwörst du unsere Gesetze zu akzeptieren, die Wahrheit zu suchen und immer gerecht zu sein? Schwörst du das Gleichgewicht aufrecht zu erhalten?"

„Das tue ich."

„Dann steht auf, Drachenreiter. Und stellt euch unserem Urteil."

Die Sieben gehorchten, doch ließen ihren Kopf geneigt.

„Will einer von euch den Azurean reiten, stark und temperamentvoll? Will einer von euch seine Stärke spüren und so die Welt verbessern?"

„Ich will", sagte Malisa und trat nach vorn. Ihre Augen glänzten ungewöhnlich, es sah so aus als ob sie etwas sehen würde, was nur für sie bestimmt war.

„Dann komm her." Harry beobachtete wie sie näher zu dem Altar ging und dann hörte er gedämpfte Schreie vom Publikum. Doch er konnte nicht erkennen was genau vor sich ging. Nach wenigen Sekunden sprach der Priester weiter.

„Will einer von euch den Dawnris reiten, Helfer von denen, die in Not sind und Hoffnungsgeben in Zeiten der Dunkelheit, will einer von euch ihm auf seiner Suche helfen?"

„Ich will." Arnelle hatte ein entschlossenes Glitzern in ihren Augen und ihr Gesicht hatte ihre gewöhnliche Arroganz verloren.

Wie Malisa lief sie zum Altar.

„Will einer von euch den Dusker reiten, Bekämpfer des Schattens, Heiler der Geister? Will einer von euch ihm dabei helfen?"

Dieses Mal antwortete Opheria. Sie klang sehr ruhig und lief selbstsicher zum Altar.

„Will einer von euch den Firelans reiten, Herrscher und Kämpfer des Feuers? Will einer von euch das Feuer zu seinem machen?"

Als niemand darauf antwortete, sangen sie einfach weiter.

„Will einer von euch den Dewat reiten, Herrscher des Wassers, ruhig und unversöhnlich, stark in seiner Entschlossenheit? Will einer von euch die Macht des Wassers beherrschen?"

Diesmal trat Kobalt nach vorn. Seine Haare strahlten in einem ungewöhnlichen Licht und seine Augen strahlten mit einem unnatürlichen Blau.

„Will einer von euch den Wiscand reiten, der Körperlose, der Allwissende, der Explosive? Will einer von euch die Macht der Luft zähmen?"

Wieder antwortete niemand auf die Frage. Der Gesang ging weiter.

„Will einer von euch den Quear reiten, den Unterstützer und Lebensretter? Will einer von euch seine Kräfte stützen?"

Inir lief etwas unsicher zum Altar, nachdem sie geantwortet hatte.

„Will einer von euch den Emnag reiten, den Erhalter des Lichts, die Mitleidsvolle, Ehrliche und Tolerante? Will einer von euch die Last und ihre Macht zu heilen mit ihr teilen?"

„Ich will", Tenebs Stimme klang stark und Harry lächelte seinem Blutsbruder zu. Er schaute kaum hoch, als einige Sekunden später wieder ein Keuchen aus dem Publikum zu hören war.

„Wer will den Sowaroc reiten, das Kind der Macht, zu allen fair, machtvoll und Führer seiner Rasse? Wer will seine Bürde teilen und ihm helfen das Gleichgewicht zu erhalten?"

Harry schaute auf und sprach klar und deutlich.

„Ich will."

„Dann trete vor."

Er lief zum Altar, hielt vor ihm an und schaute zu den Beiden. Die Priesterin streckte ihre Hand aus und verlangte nach seiner Hand. Der Priester tat dasselbe.

Ohne ein einziges Wort, gab Harry ihr seine rechte Hand und dem Priester die andere.

Zusammen hoben sie zwei Dolche, welche leicht schimmerten. Der Griff des einen Dolches war wie ein Halbmond geformt, der andere hatte die Form einer Sonne.

Harry unterdrückte das kurze aufkommen von Panik, als der Priester und die Priesterin sich langsam mit den Dolchen seinen Händen näherten. Er zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben und konzentrierte sich auf jede Bewegung der Beiden.

Sie legten seine Hände nun über den Altar und drehten seine Handflächen zur Decke. Harry spürte wie ihr Griff fester wurde, als sie seine Blutsbruderzeichen und die Halbmondförmigen Narben sahen, welche noch von seinem Selbstmordversuch stammten. Er hätte sie schon längst verschwinden lassen können aber er wollte sie zur Erinnerung behalten. Die roten Linien von Garths Angriff waren auch noch gut zu sehen. Er war dankbar dass die Kleidung lang genug war und seine Knie bedeckte und dass das Licht nicht allzu hell war, sodass die Narben auf seinen Knöcheln nur schwer zu erkennen waren. Wortlos schnitten sie nun mit den Dolchen in seine Hände. In die eine Hand war die Rune, die für Lunai stand eingeschnitten, und in die andere das Zeichen Solyens. Harry stand still. Sie hatten nicht sehr tief geschnitten. Dann drehten sie seine Hände wieder um, sodass zwei Tropfen Blut auf den Altar fielen.

Harry schaute kurz nach unten und sah das fast der ganze Altar mit kleinen braunen Punkten bedeckt war.

Harry wurde dann zum Waschbecken geführt und seine Hände wurden in das Wasser getaucht. Harry schloss seine Augen und unterdrückte einen Schrei als die Flüssigkeit seine Hände berührte. Es schmerzte fürchterlich! Er spürte wie die Flüssigkeit in die Schnitte eindrang und wie daraufhin seine Magie reagierte. Er öffnete seine Augen und hätte bald eine Herzattacke bekommen. Doch er war nicht der einzige, denn im Publikum keuchten auch einige auf. Ein Leuchten war vom Wasserbecken rausgeschossen und formte nun die Form von Arxeren. Der Sowaroc schaute Harry an und da er merkte, dass seine übliche Begrüßung hier nicht angebracht war, verneigte Harry sich. Ein zweiter Lichtstrahl schoss aus dem Becken hervor und ein Leopard erschien. Harry lächelte als er die Gestalt seiner Animagusform sah.

Die zwei Priester nahmen nun seine Hände wieder aus dem Becken und Harry war erleichtert, dass die zwei Schnitte wieder vollkommen verschwunden waren.

Sie ließen nun seine Hände los. Harry verbeugte sich ein letztes Mal und ging dann zu den anderen.

„Ihr habt geschworen unsere Gesetze zu akzeptieren; ihr seit nun an sie und an die Gesetze der Drachen gebunden. Wir waren Zeugen eures Versprechens und wenn es gebrochen werden sollte, klar, freiwillig und in vollem Besitz all eurer Fähigkeiten, dann werden eure Kräfte verschwinden und euer Leben wird für immer verflucht sein."

„Wer von euch hat mit seinen Fähigkeiten bewiesen den Titel des Athar zu bekommen?"

Teneb und Harry traten einen Schritt nach vorne, wieder ins Licht.

„Wir."

„Ihr seit von euren Gleichrangigen akzeptiert wurden. Ihr habt gezeigt, dass ihr es wert seit und den Titel tragen könnt." Beim ersten Teil des Satzes hätte Harry beinahe verächtlich geschnaubt, nur die ernste und vornehme Atmosphäre hielt ihn davon ab. „Jetzt wird bewiesen werden, ob die Drachen dem zustimmen und euch ebenfalls als würdig ansehen." Sie zeigten auf eine Tür an der rechten Seite. „Stellt euch ihrem Urteil in der Kammer."

Als die beiden zur Tür liefen, wurden sie von einem Schrei gestoppt.

„Gotteslästerung! Menschlicher Abschaum darf nicht die Kammer betreten! Er wird sie besudeln..."

Plötzlich war der Mann wieder ruhig und Harry und Teneb liefen weiter.

Sie traten durch die Tür und liefen in Dunkelheit hinein.

Harry spürte, wie er fiel, fühlte wie man ihn testete, ihn so tief wie möglich untersuchte. Am Ende stand er wieder auf solidem Boden. Er war in einem kreisförmigen Raum, umringt von den Statuen der neun Drachen, Teneb neben sich. Ein großer Druck lag auf ihm.

Er verbeugte sich gemeinsam mit Teneb vor jeder Statue bevor er auf die Knie fiel, sein Kopf gesenkt, sein Zeichen zeigend.

Er fühlte Druck auf seinen Schilden und lies sie nochmals fallen.

Die Präsens begann, durch seinen Geist zu wandern, Schritt für Schritt, brachte jede Erinnerung in Harrys oberflächlichen Geist und begann, tiefer herumzustöbern und brach langsam die meisten von Harrys Barrieren. Am Ende, als es die tiefsten Gedanken, Ängste, Geheimnisse und Wünsche, die Harry hütete, erreichte, wurde er gezwungen, jeden Teil seines Lebens noch einmal zu leben, selbst die, die er lieber vergessen wollte. Nichts entging dieser Präsens. Sie begann, die letzten Barrieren Harrys zu senken, die, welche sein Innerstes Sein beschützte. Als die Barriere fiel, fühlte Harry seine tiefsten Leidenschaften und wäre errötet, wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, so etwas in diesem Moment zu zeigen… Die erste war eine Familie, gefolgt von dem Wunsch nach einem normalen Leben. Seine schlimmsten Ängste folgten und er sah eine Szene, die ihn im Schlaf für Wochen verfolgt hatte, die sich löste. Ein zerstörtes Hogwarts, jeder Tote kam zurück, um ihn dafür zu bestrafen, ihn im Stich gelassen zu haben. Seine Freunde beschuldigten ihn an Cedrics Tod und schickten ihn nach Askaban… Schlussendlich kam der Teil, den Harry fürchtete, er wusste er sollte die Visionen verarbeitet haben, aber fand nicht den Mut, es zu tun. Er schob sie so weit wie möglich weg, an das Ende seines Verstandes. Er wollte es nicht noch einmal erleben.

_Bitte! Tu es nicht…. Bitte._

Wäre die Präsens menschlich gewesen, hätte Harry geschworen, sie hätte gekichert. Er fühlte eine Welle von Behaglichkeit durch sich fließen, als die Präsens nach den Erinnerungen der Visionen griff. Er wartete mit Angst auf die Bilder der Folter und Massaker; Aber dieses Mal musste er sie nicht erfahren. Die Präsens war nicht so erheitert wie vorher, er fühlte Zorn, Ärger, Besorgnis, Zweifel, Traurigkeit und sogar Angst. Er wunderte sich beim letzten. Was hatte diese Präsens vor Voldemort zu fürchten?

Ein trauriges Lachen fuhr durch seinen Körper, gefolgt von einer Welle aus Wärme. Harry kam langsam wieder zu seinen Sinnen. Er war immer noch in dem Raum; Teneb kam neben ihm wieder zu Bewusstsein. Sich umsehend, erzitterte er kurz beim Anblick der Statuen. Sie schienen so … lebendig.

- In der Tat, Astyan. -

Harry fuhr beinahe aus seiner Haut, was ihm ein Kichern von der Präsens einbrachte. Wild um sich schauend, versuchte er die Quelle der Stimme zu finden und sein Blick fiel wieder auf die Statuen zurück.

„Entschuldigung?"

„Harry? Was ist das Problem?"

- Nichts, Heldren… -

Dieses Mal sprangen beide, ihre Vernunft wurde von der Stimme erschüttert.

„Was ist das?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er sich an die Statuen wandte.

„Entschuldigt bitte, aber: Seid ihr lebendig?" Er fühlte sich beim Ansprechen der Statuen dumm.

- Nicht wirklich, Astyan, wir nutzen sie lediglich, um mit euch zu kommunizieren. -

„Wir?" Harry war bei diesem Pronomen verwirrt… Er drehte sich zu Teneb.

Der Elf sah ehrfürchtig auf die Statuen und schien einer Ohnmacht nahe.

„Ich denke, wir reden mit den Ältesten", flüsterte er zaghaft.

- Gut gedacht, Heldren. Deine Vermutung ist korrekt. -

Plumps.

Teneb lag plötzlich auf dem Boden, bewusstlos.

„Super…" murmelte Harry neben seinem Freund und benutzte einen alten Trick. Er schloss seinen Mund und kniff ihm in die Nase, nicht sicher mit der Benutzung seiner Magie in einer Umgebung, die so mit Macht gefüllt war.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden aber Teneb kam wieder zu Besinnung, wegen dem Fehlen von Sauerstoff.

„Ooh… Ich habe geträumt, dass ich mit den Ältesten gesprochen habe und dann…" Er sah zu Harry auf. „Es war kein Traum, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, war's nicht und du solltest besser wach bleiben."

- Besser, Heldren? -

„Ja, danke."

„Warum sind wir hier?" fragte Harry.

- So direkt wie immer, Astyan, das wird sich niemals ändern. Um deine Frage zu beantworten, normalerweise nehmen wir eine Inspektion der Erinnerungen vor, aber in diesem Fall müssen wir mit euch reden. -

Beide Jugendliche blieben still und warteten, dass die Stimme fortfuhr.

- Wie Seid bereits erwähnte, war euer Fall eigenartig. - Die Stimme war etwas anders diesmal. Weiblicher, erkannte Harry.

- Eure Präsens, Astyan, provozierte viele Dinge, die uns handeln ließen. Wir bleiben normalerweise von den Problemen der Reiter fern, sie müssen uns nicht all zu sehr vertrauen, aber ihre vergangene Lebensweise zwang uns, gewisse Maßnahme zu ergreifen, Maßnahmen, die ihr in wenigen Stunden heraus finden werdet. Vor allem aber, brachtest du uns dazu, eine Entscheidung zu überdenken, die wir vor langer Zeit einmal trafen… Aber das ist nicht von Belangen. -

- Nun, - begann eine dritte Stimme, - es betrifft den Dunklen Lord deiner Welt. Astyan, es ist dringend notwendig, dass du seinen momentanen Plan stoppst. Wenn du scheiterst müssen wir reagieren, mit Dingen, die Konsequenzen für vieles mit sich bringen. -

„Was tut er?" fragte Harry verwirrt. „Ich weiß, dass er ein Ritual plant, aber sonst weiß ich nichts."

- Deine Freunde haben herausgefunden, was er plant und die Elfen sahen es schon seit langem voraus. Heldren, dein Vater wird in der Lage sein, dir mehr Details zu liefern, frag ihn nach Luctan. Du wirst die Hilfe dieser Welt gebrauchen, Astyan. Elfen, Elementals und Magis sind Meister in der Kunst der Rituale… -

„Wir werden verdammt werden, zumindest von manchen von ihnen, viele würden eher sterben als meinen Leuten zu helfen", sagte Harry bitter.

- Sei dir da nicht so sicher… -

„Rexeran?" Harry erkannte die Stimme sofort wieder.

- Ja, aber ihr solltet gehen, ihr habt eine Menge zu tun und Gae und ich werden euch später erzählen, was ihr wissen müsst. -

„Gut…" stimmte Harry zu.

Teneb sah sich um während Harry tief in Gedanken schien.

„Entschuldigung, aber wie kommen wir hier raus?"

Diesmal war die Stimme, die antwortete, amüsiert.

- Keine Sorge, lasst euch in Trance fallen und wir werden uns darum kümmern. -

„Danke, Gae."

- Ihr seid willkommen, meine Verbündeten. Wir werden euch ein Zeichen auf dem Rückweg geben. Ihr könnt damit gehen und kommen wann immer ihr wollt, wenn es sichtbar ist. Es wird euch ebenfalls erlauben, eure Kräfte zu bündeln, sollte die Notwendigkeit bestehen. -

Die zwei Athars nickten.

- Wenn ihr soweit keine weiteren Fragen habt, denke ich, solltet ihr gehen. - sagte eine andere Stimme.

Sich ein letztes Mal zu den Statuen verbeugend, fielen sie in eine tiefe Trance und wurden weggebracht. Während dem Transfer wurden sie von einem Energieball getroffen, der ihre Magie festigte. Sie erschienen wieder hinter der Tür, durch die sie gegangen waren um das Zimmer zu betreten.

Harry fühlte ein Band an seiner Schläfe. Er sah seinen Freund an und schnaubte.

„Ich verstehe, was sie mit ´Sichtbar´ meinten…"

„Ja, glücklicherweise können wir es verstecken, ich denke nicht, dass es sonst möglich gewesen wäre diskret zu sein…"

Das Mal leuchtete silberblau an ihrer rechten Schläfe: es war ziemlich groß, aus zwei Spiralen gemacht, die sich ineinander verflochten.

„Bereit?" sagte Teneb, seine Hand auf dem Knauf der Tür.

„So bereit, wie ich sein kann."

Teneb öffnete geräuschvoll die Tür. Tief einatmend betraten die beiden den Hauptraum.

Der König wartete das Ende der Zeremonie ab, so das Najira ihre Arbeit an dem Menschen wieder aufnehmen konnte. Aber er musste zugeben, dass es durchaus beeindruckend war. Die letzte Gruppe von Reitern war vor langer Zeit, 100 Jahren oder etwas mehr, vollständig gewesen. Der Raum selbst war beeindruckend. Rechts von ihm saß Doryan, er schien nachdenklich. Auf ihrem Weg zum Tempel empfahl ihm sein Ratgeber, nicht zu versuchen, den Menschen auszutricksen oder sich gegen ihn zu wenden. Aber der König konnte es nicht durchgehen lassen. Seine Autorität konnte nicht herausgefordert werden und der Streich, den der Mensch vorher durchgeführt hatte, würde nicht unbestraft bleiben, dass konnte er ihm versichern. Demenor erzählte ihm dasselbe, nur in direkter Weise. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Tochter, sie würde ihm gehorchen, da war er sich sicher, aber würde sie Erfolg haben? Das war nicht einfach… Vielleicht sollte er einen Reserveplan entwickeln… Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass der Mensch sich ihm nicht anschließen würde, also hat er sich versichert, dass er in den Gärten belauscht werden würde. So dumm war er nicht. Wenn er nicht gewollt hätte, gehört zu werden, hätte er dieses Gespräch für später aufgeschoben, aber er hatte zwei näher kommende Personen gespürt und schnell seinen Plan aufgebaut. Wenn der Mensch ihm misstrauen würde, würde er umso schneller mit anderen Personen sympathisieren mit denen der König hart umging. Die Bindung wäre dann stark genug für ihn, um sie zu benutzen und in seinen Vorteil zu verwandeln.

Celen zu benutzen war ein definitives Nein, seine Frau versicherte, ihm ein paar Prinzipien zu lehren… Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, Teneb zu benutzen, aber sollte er derjenige sein, mit dem der Mensch im Garten gewesen war, war das ebenfalls ausgeschlossen. Valera zu benutzen stand außer Frage und Doryan genau so wie Demenor schienen sich gegen die Idee, den Menschen zu manipulieren, entschieden zu haben. Somit blieb nur noch Najira und er war nicht sicher, ob sie Erfolg haben würde. Ja, er würde seinen Reserveplan benutzen, den Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht … Der Mensch würde ihm gehören, er würde ihn mit einem Bund aus Fleisch und Blut an sich binden, und dass er ein Waise war, machte die Sache noch effektiver.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als die neuen Reiter eintraten.

Seine Augen landeten auf dem Menschen, er musste zugeben, dass er nicht schlecht aussah, und einen Blick in die Runde zeigte ihm dass dieser Gedanke auch einigen jungen Damen kam. Seiner Tochter einen Blick zuwerfend, sah er sie mit einem glasigen Blick in den Augen auf den Jungen blicken. Je kraftvoller und tiefer ihr Veela Drang werden würde, desto stärker würde ihre Macht sein.

Vielleicht würde menschliches Blut den Veela und Elf Mix stabilisieren… darüber musste er noch nachdenken. Wenn der Junge ihm gehörte, würde er die Möglichkeit haben, zu experimentieren. Und vielleicht mit Elementals… da er begabt war, könnte er vielleicht ein Kind mit Kontrolle über zwei Elemente bekommen, wenn das Menschenblut das Elementalblut nicht zunichte machte. Zucht war schon immer sein Hobby gewesen, und er versuchte, den perfekten Weg zu finden, ein Kind zu bekommen, welches die Kräfte der verschiedenen Rassen vereinigte. Es musste möglich sein…

Er kam zur Zeremonie zurück. Cya und Luan hatten sich als ihr Gott und ihre Göttin verkleidet. Es war schon lange her, seit der König aufgehört hatte an diesen Nonsens zu glauben.

Aber er genoss es, wenn dieser Glauben stark in den Köpfen des Volkes verankert war.

Sie begannen das Ritual, befragten ihren Drachentyp, markierten sie dann und zeigten ihr Seelenbild. Nun, das war interessant. Das Seelenbild gab eine Menge über jemanden bekannt.

Die ersten waren etwas enttäuschend. Ein Schmetterling und eine Katze, wirklich, wie nützlich kann das sein? Das dritte Mädchen war ein Wolf, das war etwas interessanter, er würde diese Opheria im Blick behalten. Kobalts Bild war ebenfalls interessant: eine Hydra. Inirs war ein bisschen täuschend, sicher waren Pferde großartig, aber… Er war bei Teneb überrascht: eine Drachenseele! Und einen Emnag … Er grinste; Celen wählte seinen Freund gut. Er hatte sich die Unterstützung von jemandem versichert, der versprach, extrem mächtig zu sein als Erwachsener.

Dann kam der Mensch. Er war begierig darauf, es zu sehen; es würde seinem Plan helfen, etwas mehr über ihn zu wissen. Der König war erstaunt wie jeder andere auch, die Form eines Sowarocs zu sehen, der aus der Flüssigkeit auferstand, gefolgt von einem Leoparden. Es war sicher: Er würde seinen Reserveplan benutzen, denn diesen Jungen zu fangen, würde komplizierter werden, als er dachte.

Er wartete ungeduldig auf das Ende der Zeremonie, der Athars – Bestätigung. Er schnaufte, als dieser Trottel Keal anfing, zu brüllen… Er wusste es besser, als die Xhan und die Xhana zu verärgern, besonders bei dieser Art von Ritualen.

Der Mensch und Teneb verschwanden und für ein paar Minuten passierte nichts. Die Leute um ihn begannen, besorgt zu werden… Der König spielte mit dem Gedanken, dass dieser Aldyr Recht hatte, aber als Geflüster im Raum begann, begann die Tür zur Kammer, zu glühen.

Während der ganzen Sache verblieben der Priester und die Priesterin vollkommen gleichmütig, bewegten keinen Muskel.

Die Tür sprang auf und die beiden Athars kamen zurück.

Etwas an ihnen war anders, das spürte der König umgehend, eine Entschlossenheit, die vorher nicht da war… Aber ihre Male waren es, die die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. Zwei glühende ineinander verschlungene Spiralen verzierte ihre Haut auf der rechten Seite ihres Gesichtes.

Cya kam ihnen näher, erhob ihre Arme. Sie war schon immer dramatisch gewesen, erinnerte sich der König, selbst als sie jünger gewesen war…

„Die Athars wurden für würdig befunden, was ihre Bestätigung bezeugt."

Die anderen Reiter verbeugten sich vor ihren beiden Genossen. Das war unvorhersehbar… Von dem, was er gehört hatte, waren der Mensch und Teneb nicht sonderlich gut mit den anderen befreundet… Es wurde eine Statussache… Das machte das ganze noch wichtiger: Wenn er den Menschen auf seine Seite ziehen konnte, würde er auch Kontrolle über die gesamte Gruppe haben.

„Nun, erhebt euch, Drachenreiter, und schaut eurem Schicksal entgegen!"

Luans Worte brachte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zur Zeremonie. Momentan mussten die beiden zu den Reitern gehen und ein Stück ihres Haares abschneiden, es verbrennen.

Bei diesen Worten gab es einen Strahl blendenden Lichtes und danach konnte man sehen, dass sich ihre weißen Lendenschürzen blutrot färbten.

Er war etwas unsicher, was die Farbe betraf. Er konnte sich erinnern, dass Farben eine Bedeutung enthielten und er war sicher, dass Blutrot nicht für Frieden stand… Es erinnerte ihn an das Zeremoniegewand der Reiter… Ein Gewand, dass sie von den Rittern der alten Zeit übernommen hatten.

Mit einer letzten Verbeugung gingen die sieben Jugendlichen, nein, Reiter. Cya und Luan verschwanden durch eine verborgene Tür und die Leute begannen, nach draußen zu gehen.

Der König sah Demenor hinaus eilen, sicher wollte er mit dem Xhan reden. Enrys sendete seiner Tochter einen scharfen Blick, die schnell ging, als sie ihn sah.

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Frau zu seiner rechten. Valera schien in Gedanken versunken. Er hatte sie wirklich geliebt, aber seit Najiras Ankunft verschmähte sie sein Bett. Er wusste, er hatte sie und ihren Stolz verletzt, aber konnte sie nicht die Wichtigkeit dieses Zuchtexperiments verstehen?

Es war eine Schande… Er war von ihr genommen worden und da sie von Ynris kam, war sie eine große Königin und ein guter Berater. Sie war clever, da gab es keinen Zweifel, und er fragte sich, welche Seite sie in dieser Angelegenheit wählen würde… Sie schien von dem Menschen fasziniert zu sein und heute trug sie ein Bündel mit sich. Was es war, wusste er nicht, aber er war neugierig, was es betraf. Letzte Nacht hatte sie ihm ein paar misstrauische Blicke gesandt, aber nichts gesagt.

Der König zuckte mit den Achseln, als er aufstand. Durch die Reihen der Sitze schreitend, unterdrückte er knapp ein Lächeln als sich eine kleine Gruppe um eine Form drängelte, die aussah wie Alt Keal.

Er war derjenige gewesen, der während der Zeremonie gebrüllt hatte: Er gestikulierte nun wild, zeigte auf seinen Mund, welcher … verschwunden war, wegen Mangel an besseren Wörtern. Seinen Kopf schüttelnd ging der König Richtung Tür und trat hinaus, gefolgt von Doryan, Valera und Celen.

Harry und Teneb kehrten in den Raum zurück, in dem sie ihre Kleidung gelassen hatten. Schnell zogen sie sich ihre Reiterroben an. Harry wollte gerade das Halsband lösen, als eine Hand ihn stoppte.

Er drehte sich auf den Fersen um und war Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem Doija und schnappte fast nach Luft, als er die Xhana wieder erkannte.

„Nimm es nicht ab, es dient als eine Verbindung und Anker."

Harry seufzte, denn wenn das so weiter lief, würde er bald mit Juwelen überladen sein, bevor er gehen konnte…

Er nickte und begann, sorgfältig seine Messer wieder an ihrem normalen Platz anzulegen.

Er fühlte, wie die Xhana auf ihn starrte, ignorierte es aber, denn wenn sie reden wollte, würde sie den ersten Schritt machen.

„Athar."

Er nickte respektvoll. Sie behandelte ihn seinem Status entsprechend und er würde dasselbe tun. Er annullierte, dass der Doija und Deiser, die vor der Zeremonie auf sie geachtet hatten, kaum auf seine Anwesenheit reagiert hatten, sie beachteten ihn wie jeden anderen Reiter.

„Ja, Xhana."

„Dunkle Zeiten kommen auf uns zu, wir sahen es voraus."

Harry nickte.

„Ein Übel ist dabei, frei gelassen zu werden, verbreitet sich in unseren Welten, welches am Beginn dieser Existenz der Welt weg geschlossen wurde. Unser Tempel wird euren Kampf unterstützen, sei es in eurer Welt oder unserer, unsere Gemeinschaft wird euch, wo es nur geht, unterstützen. Leben stehen auf dem Spiel… Wir müssen für diesen Kampf vereinigt sein, oder wir scheitern."

Harry verbeugte sich zu der Xhana.

„In meinem und im Namen meines Volkes danke ich Ihnen. Ihre Hilfe wird hoch geschätzt und benötigt werden, ebenso wie ihr Wissen."

„Danke uns nicht, Athar", sprach eine männliche Stimme.

Der Xhan betrat den Raum und stellte sich neben sein weibliches Gegenstück.

„Wir tun lediglich unsere Pflicht… Aber wirst du in der Lage sein, die Hilfe von Leuten, die du verabscheust, anzunehmen, oder wirst du von Groll geblendet werden?"

Diese Frage überraschte Harry, ließ ihn aber nachdenken.

„Ich weiß nicht… ich denke, ich kann es ertragen, wenn es nötig ist. Selbst, SIE um Hilfe zu fragen, wenn es der einzige Weg ist, um Erfolg zu haben, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich auch nur irgendetwas vergessen kann. Das weiß ich ganz genau … ich werde niemals vergessen, für immer." Seine Stimme war harsch.

Die beiden Erwachsenen nickten langsam bei diesen Worten.

„Die Drachen wählten gut… Mögen die Sterne auf dich scheinen, kleiner Bruder", sprach der Xhan.

„Und auf euch, Kinder der Götter".

Das Xhana lächelte bei dieser Antwort bevor sie still ging, gefolgt von Luan.

Harry folgte ihnen mit den Augen, bevor er sich wieder seinen Messern zuwandte. Teneb schüttelte leicht den Kopf, versuchte die einzelnen Worte zu entziffern, die gesagt worden waren, bevor er mit der Kontrolle seiner Waffen fortfuhr.

„Was sollte das alles?" Harry sah Kobalt an.

Sein Gesicht verhärtete sich leicht bei dieser Frage. Kobalt mochte vielleicht nicht so schlimm wie die anderen gewesen sein, aber er war nicht wirklich Harrys Lieblingsperson zurzeit.

Seinen Fehler bemerkend senkte der Elemental seinen Blick.

„Könntest du uns erklären, worüber ihr gesprochen habt, bitte?"

Seinen Kopf kippend, warf Harry einen Blick auf Teneb, der mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Nun, ein Dunkler Lord ist in meiner Welt an die Macht gekommen, im vergangenen Jahr tötete, massakrierte und quälte er mein Volk. Ein Krieg ist momentan im Gange und ich werde hier fortgehen, sobald dies vorbei ist, also müsst ihr euch nicht weiter mit mir abgeben."

Opheria trat stirnrunzelnd an die Seite ihres Freundes.

„Was ist so besonderes an diesem Lord? Sicher ist er nicht in der Lage die Kraft der Drachen zu besiegen, also solltest du keine Probleme haben, ihn zu besiegen…"

„Er hat sich eine Armee von tausenden von Männern, Todessern, gesammelt. Er hat es geschafft, sich die dunklen Kreaturen zu unterwerfen. Nur die Vampire und vielleicht die Werwölfe haben seinen Vorschlag abgelehnt und traten unserer Seite bei, zusammen mit den Lichtkreaturen… Er hat experimentiert und wird bald seine Monster auf die Welt loslassen, Mischzüchtungen von den dunkelsten Kreaturen, die möglich sind. Er studierte Nekromantie und vervollständigte mehrere Blutrituale."

Als Harry die Taten des dunklen Lords aufzählte wurden die beiden Jugendlichen von Sekunde zu Sekunde blasser.

„Aber jetzt bereitet er etwas großes vor, ein lang vergessenes Ritual. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, nur, dass es ein Tagebuch benötigt, von jemandem namens Djaira…"

Opheria keuchte bei diesem Namen, was ihr seltsame Blicke der anderen einbrachte.

„Bitte sag, dass du scherzt…" flehte sie.

Harry sah sie kurz an.

„Meine Freunde sterben wegen ihm; bei so etwas ernstem würde ich nie scherzen."

Opheria gab ihm einen verschlossenen Blick.

„I-Ich muss mit den Ältesten meines Volkes reden, da-das könnte alles ändern…" Sie drehte sich zu Harry und Teneb. „Ich weiß, war haben nichts getan, um zu verdienen, dass die Umstände anders sein sollten, Ich würde es vielleicht nicht sagen, aber die Situation ist so wie sie ist, ich wünsche nochmals mich zu entschuldigen und sollte ich helfen können, werde ich helfen, um mir letztendlich selbst verzeihen zu können."

Harry und Teneb tauschten über dem Kopf des Magis Blicke aus.

„Wie ich bereits zu der Xhana sagte, ich weiß nicht, ob ich in der Lage sein werde, zu vergeben, mit der Zeit vielleicht, aber ich werde nicht vergessen, was passiert ist…" antwortete Harry schlussendlich.

Opheria schüttelte ihren Kopf, erleichtert, dass sie nicht komplett abgeschoben wurde. Sie wandte sich an Teneb, der sie anschaute.

„Ihr habt mich nicht komplett verlassen, und dass zählt viel für mich. Ich denke, ich werde euch mit der Zeit vergeben, aber wie Harry sagte, werde auch ich nicht vergessen."

Opheria und Kobalt nickten, ein bisschen erleichtert.

„Nun, wir sollten gehen, sie warten auf uns", sagte Teneb, der die angespannte Stille brach.

Er sicherte sein Schwert an seiner Seite, kontrollierte seine Kleidung ein letztes Mal und schritt Richtung Tür. Die anderen folgten, aber Harry blieb zurück, in Gedanken versunken, die Worte des Xhans hallten in seinem Geist.

Würde er ihnen vergeben?

Er war sich dessen nicht sicher. Er war wegen ihnen verbittert, für das, wodurch er gegangen war… sie hatten ihn zum Selbstmord getrieben, verdammt noch mal!

Wie sollte er ihnen vergeben? Sie hatten ihn verletzt, nicht so sehr wie Garth und seine Freunde, aber sie hatten ihn ohne einen weiteren Gedanken weggestoßen, hatten niemals gestoppt um sich zu fragen, ob es richtig war.

Er konnte es nicht hinter sich lassen, als wäre es nichts gewesen… es war nicht Nichts… nein, er konnte es nicht vergeben, schlussendlich nicht einmal vollständig. Er würde sie immer ein bisschen verantwortlich machen.

Er würde mit ihnen kämpfen, sollten sie sich ihm anschließen, er würde ihnen den Rücken freihalten, sollten sie es brauchen, er vergab vielleicht Kobalt und Opheria, vielleicht…

Aber auf jeden Fall würde er es nie vergessen.

Nein.

Niemals.

Nach seinen Sachen greifend sah er sich um und ging.

----------------------- Fortsetzung folgt-----------------------------

**Nun habt ihr es wieder mal geschafft und ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Schreibt mir doch bitte eure Meinung dazu und ermuntert mich schnell weiter zu machen. Ich kann aber nicht versprechen, dass das nächste Chap schneller kommt, wahrscheinlich eher nicht weil ich demnächst ein ganzen Stück nicht da sein werde, also habt Geduld und schreibt ganz viele reviews um eure Zeit zu vertreiben :o)**

**So noch ein ganz großes Dankeschön an alle meine Reviewer, ihr seit klasse und macht bloß weiter so: Thanks to PrinzessMalfoy; laser-jet; Michael; Azaroth; Roter Draconis; kathleen potter; Lobari, Merlin1991; Jo; Sycronn; auxia; Cho; Little Nadeshiko; Harry Black Potter; torence; Minnilein; Yanis Tamiem; Night-Elbin; Tolotos; fränzi; Avallyn Black; Lara-Lynx; Shadow de Sion; ArcadiaPirat**

**Ich hoffe ich habe niemanden vergessen!**

**Sycronn: ich hab eigentlich keine geregelten update Zeiten, kommt immer darauf an wie viel zeit ich zum übersetzen hab und wie schnell es geht, also kann ich da nie richtig einen termin sagen, aber unter einem monat ist immer eher unwahrscheinlich da die kapitel doch recht lang sind...auch wenn ich jetzt hilfe habe, auf die anzahl der reviews kommt es auch nicht an aber je mehr es sind, je besser bin ich dann angespornt schneller zu machen...**

**Torence: wie viele kapitel es noch geben wird kann ich dir nicht sagen, im original sind glaub ich jetzt schon 29 erschienen und ich hab ja vor auch bis zum ende zu übersetzen also kommen noch einige. Ich muss zugeben, ich hab noch nicht mal alle gelesen, das sollte ich wohl schnellsten mal nachholen... ;o)**

**Shadow de Sion: Nein das Original ist noch nicht beendet und es hat jetzt schon glaub ich 29 kapitel, mal sehen wie viele es noch werden...**

**So dann bis zum nächsten Kapitel. **

**Wünsch euch allen einen super Sommer! **

**Wir sehen uns. Bye eure wanda**


	21. Urteile und der Ball Teil 1

Hallo alle zusammen! Ja ich weiß lang, lang ist es her…. Aber es geht endlich weiter. Zu mindest mit dem ersten Teil des neuen Kapitels, der zweite folgt dann, wenn ich eine(n) neue(n) Betaleser(in) gefunden habe.

Also hier ein **Aufruf an alle** die eventuell Interesse daran hätten. Ihr solltet nur zwei Vorraussetzungen erfüllen, damit es nicht ganz in die Hose geht. 1. solltet ihr schon etwas Erfahrung haben mit dem betalesen und 2. solltet ihr auch ausreichend Zeit für diese Aufgabe haben.

Wäre schön wenn sich jemand melden würde, aber nicht traurig sein wenn ich mich für jemand anderes entscheiden sollte. Vielleicht bekommt ihr auch noch eure Chance ;o)

So noch vielen Dank an Fränzi, die wieder einen Teil des Kapitels übersetzt hat und auch an meine Ex-Betaleserin Little Nadeshiko, die wegen Zeitmangels aufhören musste.

Aber nun geht's los….

Kapitel 19 (Teil 1)-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Er holte sie schnell auf und ordnete sich an Tenebs Seite ein. Sie gingen zurück zum Hof. Hier sah er, dass die meisten Leute, die bei der Zeremonie anwesend waren, in kleine Gruppen standen und sich unterhielten.

Begann ein Flüstern sich wie eine Welle in der Menge auszubreiten

Opheria, Kobalt und die anderen trennten sich und gingen zu ihren Familien zurück, die ersten beiden nickten Harry und Teneb zu, die nach einer Sekunde des Nachdenkens zurücknickten. Teneb bemerkte seinen Vater und Celen zu ihrer Rechten und zog Harry zu ihnen.

„Ihr wart großartig, ihr beide." Sagte Doryan, ein stolzer Glanz in seinen Augen, als er seinen Sohn betrachtete.

Celen grinste seinen Freund an.

„Drachen-Seele?" gab er mit einem Grinsen an, was ihm einen leichten Schlag in die Schulter einbrachte.

„Oh! Halt den Mund!" antwortete Teneb mit verspotteten, verletzten Ausdruck.

Im Augenwinkel sah Harry Najira auf sie zukommen. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte. Einerseits schien sie das Opfer des Ehrgeizes ihres Vaters zu sein und er wollte ihr helfen, doch andererseits wurde er mehrmals vor ihr gewarnt.

Plötzlich fühlte er, wie eine zarte Hand seinen Unterarm berührte, er schreckte auf. Valera stand nahe bei ihm und erforschte sein Gesicht.

Er erwiderte ihr Starren.

Für einen Moment verschlossen sich die Augen der Königin, sie schien zu versuchen, sich in seine Seele zu bohren.

Plötzlich sprach sie, aber ihre Frage war nicht jene, die Harry erwartet hatte.

„Wer sind Sie?"

Harry wäre beinahe in Lachen ausgebrochen, seine Augen funkelten amüsiert und seine Lippen verzogen sich. Dann verneigte er sich leicht.

„Harry Potter, Lady."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob sie diesen Namen vorher schon einmal gehört hatte.

„Und ihre Eltern waren?"

„James Potter und Lily Evans Potter" Seine Antwort war höflich, aber er war neugierig, was das Motiv ihrer Fragen betraf. „Warum fragen sie Sie?"

„Nichts, ich dachte bloß gerade, dass ich Augen wie die Ihren vorher schon einmal gesehen hätte…"

„Ich habe sie von meiner Mutter."

„Nun, ich würde mich gern ein paar Minuten mit Ihnen unterhalten, wenn es ihnen Ihnen nichts ausmacht."

Einen flüchtigen Blick auf sie werfend, nickte Harry nach ein paar Sekunden des Überlegens. Sie bedeutete ihm, ihr in die Kapelle zu folgen.

„Ich wollte das nicht gerne vor den anderen bereden, " begann sie nachdem sie ihn in eine dunkle Nische geleitet hatte.

„Ich würde Teneb mein Leben anvertrauen, sein Vater scheint vertrauensvoll und Celen ist ihr Sohn."

„Ich vertraue ihnen, aber ich möchte nicht, dass jemand lauscht…"

Harry hob eine Augenbraue, lies diese Sache aber auf sich beruhen.

„Über was möchten Sie reden?"

Die Königin starrte ihn durchdringend an.

„Ich wollte Ihnen das hier geben."

Sie übergab ihm ein sorgfältig eingewickeltes Bündel.

Harry nahm es und musterte es unentschlossen, versuchte zu entscheiden, zu was es gut war.

„Was ist es?"

Die Königin hob bloß eine Augenbraue.

Die Gefahren abwiegend, arbeitete er sein stärkstes Schild aus und begann, was auch immer es war, auszupacken.

Er war paranoid, aber er wollte es nicht herausfordern, nun, da er fast aus der Elfenwelt draußen war.

Als er die letzte Schicht des Materials beiseite schob fand er eine Art Buch. Der Einband war dunkelbraun mit einem eingeschnitzten Symbol und kupfernen Gewinden. Vier Spiralen kamen von den vier Ecken des Einbandes, die einen wirbelförmigen Kreis in der Mitte bildeten. Die Spiralen waren an den Enden etwas größer.

Da war kein Titel, kein Name, nur etwas, dass aussah, wie ein Schloss auf einer Seite des Buches, das es geschlossen hielt. Harry runzelte die Stirn, denn das Schloss war seltsam, dort waren die kupfernen Spiralen zusammen gesponnen, fest verknotet und kein Loch für einen Schlüssel, keine Möglichkeit, um es aufzuknoten.

Er sah zu Valera auf.

„Was soll ich damit?"

Sie blickte ihn diebisch an.

„Legen sie ihre Hand über die Spirale", sagte sie.

Harry war im Begriff, es zu tun, als er sie anblickte.

„Was wird passieren?"

„Wenn Sie einer von denen sind, was ich denke, wird es sich einfach öffnen, wenn nicht wird es einfach wie jetzt bleiben und Ihnen wird es auch nicht schlechter gehen."

„Können Sie das schwören?"

Ja, er wurde definitiv paranoid…

Sie gab ihm ein trauriges Lächeln bevor sie sprach.

„Ich, Valera Ryll Vyriannight, binde mein Leben mit diesem Schwur an Harry Potter. Sollte ich ihn brechen, kann er das in jeder möglicher Hinsicht frei zu seinen Gunsten nutzen. Mit diesem Schwur, garantiere ich, dass ich die Wahrheit spreche. Die Kräfte bezeugen das Versprechen."

Es gab einen kleinen Blitz als sie beide die Verbindung des Eides fühlten, die sich zwischen ihnen aufbaute.

Ein Nicken und Harry platzierte seine Hand über das Kupfer.

Es gab ein schwaches Glühen der Windungen und Harry fühlte, wie etwas seine Aura rammte. So schnell wie es gekommen war verschwand es und die Verriegelung öffnete sich.

„Ich hatte also Recht, du bist einer seiner Nachkommen", flüsterte Valera, deren Augen den Einband anstarrten, welcher nun dunkelrot war.

Harry betrachtete sie verwirrt.

„Ein Nachkomme von wem?"

„Artus … Naja, nicht direkt, du hast nicht seine Ohren geerbt, Glück für dich, wenn die Portraits, die ich sah, dem Original entsprechen."

„Artus?"

„Der Pendragon!", schnappte die Königin.

Harry hätte fast den Mund offen gelassen. Er schaffte es, seine Haltung zu bewahren während er die Fragen stellte, die an ihm nagten.

„Wie ist das möglich?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kenne die Elfen von Ynris, die lang über Arthurs Familie wachten und beschäftige mich viel mit ihnen, durch die Hilfe von Emrys, oder Merlin, wie ihr ihn nennt… Das Blut des Pendragon übte immer Magie aus…"

„Meine Mutter war eine Muggelgeborene."

Valeria lächelte.

„Artus war kein Zauberer."

„Ich kann nicht mit ihm verwandt sein… nicht einmal die Namen passen!"

„Deine Verbindung zu Arthur ist keine direkte Vererbung, Sohn eines ersten Sohnes des ersten Sohns. Die Linie des Pendragon endete vor vielen Jahren…"

„Wie kann ich dann einer seiner Nachkommen sein?"

„Ich sagte, die Linie endete, nicht, dass das Blut ausgelöscht wurde. Die Familie Pendragon war nicht fruchtbar. Sie bekamen selten mehr als zwei Kinder… Plötzlich gab es keinen Mann, dem man den Namen vermachen konnte, nur Frauen, also endete die Linie, aber die Töchter reichten das Blut von Pendragon ihren Nachkommen weiter. Anscheinend übernahmst du das Blut durch deine Mutter… Deine Augen lügen nicht… Arthur hatte exakt dieselben, wenn die Portraits der Wahrheit entsprechen, denn er lebte und starb vor meiner Zeit."

Harry versuchte, diese neuen Informationen zu verarbeiten…

„Warum wissen Sie soviel darüber? Ich dachte, Elfen hätten die menschliche Welt ausgeschlossen?" fragte er endlich, verkrampfte sich ein wenig um seine Beherrschung wieder zu erlangen.

„Wie ich schon sagte waren meine Vorfahren sehr interessiert an der Pendragon Familie, sie zeichneten die ersten Generationen auf, aber nach ein paar hundert Jahren vergrößerte sich der Riss zwischen unseren Welten, selbst der von Ynris. Eure Völker wandten sich von ihrem Glauben in die Naturkräfte ab und nahm Anklang an die Technologie."

Diese Erklärung akzeptierend, aber fühlend, dass da mehr dahinter steckte, wandte sich Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu dem Buch, das immer noch in seinen Händen lag.

„Was ist da drin?"

Valera zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht, wir konnten es nicht öffnen, nur jemand, der Pendragons Blut in sich trägt kann das, wie man sagt." Sie zeigte auf einige Wörter, die in einer alten Sprache geschrieben waren, auf dem Einband, fast unsichtbar.

„Von dem Drachen stamme ich ab, ich werde dem Ruf seines Blut antworten", las Harry, die verblassten Buchstaben entziffernd. „Was bedeutet das?" Diese Frage war berechtigt.

„Ich weiß es nicht, öffne es."

Zögernd öffnete Harry den Einband, um leere Seiten vorzufinden. Durch es blätternd, fand er nichts weiter… außer einer kleinen handgeschriebenen Notiz.

„Wem auch immer dieses Buch gegeben wird. Dieses Tagebuch half mir durch mein Leben, ich schenke es meinem Erben. Möge er damit Stärke gewinnen."

Die Königin faltete ihre Hände.

„Das ist geklärt, es ist ein elfisches Tagebuch."

Den unverschleierten Blick des dunkelhaarigen jungen Mannes vor ihr treffend, stellte sie Vermutungen an.

„Diese Tagebücher können bewusst nichts zeigen. Sie werden Ihnen antworten und versuchen, Ihnen Rat zu geben. Im Allgemeinen helfen sie Ihnen, Ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, stellen Sachen klar, die Sie vorher übersehen hatten, zeigen Ihnen eine andere Sicht eines Problems, die Ihnen hilft, zu einem möglichen Schluss zu kommen."

Bei den Wörtern zu diesem Tagebuch hatte Harry sich versteift, die Geschehnisse seines zweiten Jahres noch gut im Gedächtnis habend. Bei ihrer Erklärung entspannte er sich. Es war deutlich, dass es nicht genau dasselbe war, wie Toms altes Tagebuch. Er wusste nicht, ob er der Königin komplett vertrauen konnte und bevor er etwas in dieses Buch hinein schrieb, würde er es vollkommen durchchecken und Arxeren fragen…

Er würde außerdem seinen Familienbaum untersuchen, um zu sehen, wie genau er mit Artus verwandt war.

Er wandte sich der Königin zu.

„Wie kam es in Ihren Besitz?"

Die Königin runzelte ein wenig die Stirn.

„Ich denke, meine Vorfahren mussten jedes elfische Objekt, das den Menschen gehörte, suchen und zurück bringen, nachdem der Riss zwischen unseren Rassen uns vollständig trennte."

Harry stimmte ihrer Antwort zu und nickte ihr leicht zu.

„Dann bedanke ich mich dafür, dass Sie es mir wieder aushändigten."

Weiterhin schweigend nickte die Königin nur zurück.

„Wir sollten zu den anderen gehen, sie werden sich wundern was uns hier hält." Sagte die Königin endlich und wandte sich zur Tür der Kapelle.

Harry folge ihr und schnell gingen sie zu den anderen zurück. Er war so in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er kaum mitbekam, dass er wieder im Hof war.

Spürend, dass es besser war ihn in Ruhe zu lassen fragte ihn Teneb nichts.

Stattdessen nahm er sein Gespräch mit seinem Vater und Celen wieder auf. Ihre Gesichter waren ernst und für einen Moment war Harry verführt, sie zu fragen, was los war, aber er versank wieder in seinen eigenen Gedanken.

Er war also ein Nachfahre Artus´? Er zweifelte etwas daran.… Aber er würde es schnellstmöglich überprüfen, vielleicht konnte es ein Vorteil sein, denn Königin Valera hatte gesagt, das Blut von Pendragon wäre mächtig… Er würde so schnell wie möglich gehen, sobald der Ball vorbei war, selbst wenn es in tiefster Nacht war. Er würde geradewegs nach Hogwarts gehen, Hogsmeade war zu gefährlich und die Winkelgasse war zerstört worden. Ja, nach Hogwarts zu gehen war die bessere Wahl. Er würde Dumbledore sehen. Der Schulleiter würde wissen, was zu tun war . Und dann würde er seine Freunde sehen, und Sirius, und die Weasleys… Ein kleines Lächeln erschein auf seinem Gesicht… Er fragte sich, wie sie wohl ü auf ihn reagieren würden. Er hatte sich verändert, dass hatte er realisiert, aber das hatten sie sicher auch. Krieg veränderte die Menschen. Leise fluchte er Voldemort in die tiefste Hölle… Dieser Mann würde für seine Taten bezahlen, dass würde er sicherstellen.

Er unterbrach seine Gedankenkette, da er wusste, dass es ihn nur noch mehr verärgern würde. Seinen Kopf leicht schüttelnd, konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die Situation vor ihm, er sah auf und bemerkte, dass es fast Mittag war… Nur noch ein paar Stunden und er würde hier weg sein.

Trotz seines Beschlusses nicht wieder zurück zu gehen, dachte er, dass er es vielleicht tun würde, nur um Teneb zusehen. Er würde ihn vermissen. Sicher, Ron und Hermione würden immer seine ersten wahren Freunde sein, aber sie würden niemals vollständig verstehen können, was er erlebt hatte. Teneb konnte es. Er hatte es zum Teil miterlebt und darüber hinaus wusste der Elf alles über ihn, nun gut, fast alles… Es gab kaum Geheimnisse zwischen ihnen beiden und obwohl er niemals gedacht hatte, dass einem Elfen einmal vertrauen und ihn sich ihm so stark verbunden fühlen würde, konnte er nicht bestreiten, dass Teneb wie ein Bruder für ihn war. Er wusste nicht was passieren würde, wenn Teneb dieses Vertrauen verraten würde.

Plötzlich sah er etwas im Augenwinkel: der König redete mit seiner Tochter und griff unsanft nach ihrem Arm. Das Mädchen sah aus, als hätte sie Schmerzen und blickte nervös auf ihren Vater. Sie nickte ihm schnell zu bevor sie zu ihnen kam, und dieses Mal war niemand da, der ihm half, sie zu meiden.

Anfangs hatte er nicht gewusst, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte,...Dieses Mal spielte er besser mit.

Sie näherte sich ihnen lächelnd.

„Du warst großartig Harry, du auch Teneb." Fügte sie nachträglich hinzu. „Vater sagte mir, dass wir zurück reiten werden. Ihr solltet euch fertig machen." Ein Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht, ihre Augen lagen auf Harry.

Sie nickten und gingen in Richtung ihrer Pferde, als diese von den Stallburschen in den Hof gebracht wurden. Harry sah Shadow sofort als der Junge, dem er Shadow gegeben hatte, das Zaumzeug prüfte, sichergehend dass es richtig angelegt war. Als er näher kam, nahm Harry wahr, wie Lucky durch den Schlitz des Beutels sah.

Der junge Mann schien nun weniger ängstlich als er neben dem Hengst stand. Shadow nickte leicht als er seinen Reiter erblickte, was ein Lächeln von dem schwarzhaarigen Zauberer entlockte.

„Ich hoffe, er hat sich gut benommen?" fragte er, während er den starken Nacken des Tieres streichelte und die Weichheit des Felles seine Hände reizen ließ.

„Ja, Athar."

Harry sah ihn scharf an.

„Nicht so ängstlich wie zuvor?" fragte er mit gehobener Augenbraue.

Der Junge errötete.

„Nein, Athar…"

„Und warum?" Seine Frage war ernst.

„Ihr Pferd, es mag Sie sehr und kein Pferd würde jemanden mögen, der es nicht wert ist…"

Harry lächelte ihn leicht an. Diese Erklärung hätte wenig Sinn ergeben für die Richter, aber er war ein wenig erfreut wegen der Akzeptanz, die er in den Augen des Jungens sah.

„Was ist dein Name und Alter?"

„Eryn, Athar. Ich bin zwölf."

Harry neigte seinen Kopf.

„Nun, Eryn, ich werde mich daran erinnern, dass du mir mehr Klugheit vorgezeigt hast als die meisten der Ältesten."

Eryn errötete und verbeugte sich vor ihm.

„Wo sind deine Eltern?"

Das Gesicht des Jungen wurde traurig.

„Ich bin ein Waise, die Tempel sind nun mein Zuhause."

Harry schaute auf.

„Das tut mir leid. Was machst du denn gerne so?" fragte er und versuchte, das Gespräch zu einem erfreulicheren Thema umzuleiten.

„Ich liebe Pferde…" sagte Eryn und gab dem schwarzen Pferd einen verehrenden Blick. „Und dieses ist eines der Wundervollsten, das ich je gesehen habe."

Als schien er verstanden zu haben, was gesprochen wurde, hob Shadow seinen Kopf und schniefte.

„Nun, Eryn, ich werde mich an deine Weisheit erinnern und eines Tages werde ich dir dafür danken."

Er brachte den Protest des Junges mit einem Blick zum Schweigen.

„Behalte das als Erinnerung."

Schnell schnitt er ein Stück von der Mähne des Tieres ab und reichte es dem Jungen.

Mit einem würdevollen Sprung war er auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes und nahm die Zügel auf.

„Wir werden uns wieder sehen, Eryn."

Als er sein Reittier in Richtung Ausgang lenkte fragte er sich, warum er dies gesagt hatte, denn nach allem hatte er nicht vor, wieder zurück zu kommen. Aber tief in ihm wusste er, dass er den Jungen wieder sehen würde.

Er wartete, dass sich alle in Bewegung setzten und nahm den Platz hinter Teneb ein, der gezwungen worden war, nochmals bei seinem Vater, Celen und dem König zu reiten.

Najira war wieder an seiner Seite.

„Du warst beeindruckend, Harry." Sagte sie und brach die Stille.

Er blieb still. Sie hob ihre Hand um eine blonde Strähne beiseite zu schieben, die wieder in ihr Gesicht fiel, da der Wind noch immer nicht nachgelassen hatte.

Harrys Augen verengten sich, als er rote Male auf ihrer Haut sah, die vorher von ihren Ärmeln verdeckt worden waren.

„Wer hat dir das angetan?" fragte er scharf.

Najira sah zu ihm und wirkte ein bisschen unbehaglich.

„Ich bin die Stufen hinuntergefallen." antwortete sie locker.

Eine Augenbraue hebend gab Harry ihr einen ungläubigen Blick, mischte sich aber nicht ein, da er sehr genau wusste, wer es gewesen war.

„Du bist gefallen…" seine Stimme zeigte, dass er ihr nicht eine Sekunde glaubte.

„Ja", antwortete sie in derselben unbelebten Stimme.

Er entschied, die Angelegenheit fallen zu lassen, da sie nicht so aussah, als würde sie ihm die Wahrheit verraten. Er wusste, er würde sie nicht bekommen, sollte die Situation aufgehoben worden sein.

„Was werden wir machen?"

„Nun, der Ball wird nach dem Abendessen stattfinden und man erwartet von euch im Schloss für das Mittagessen und Abendmahl zu bleiben."

Harrys Mund verzog sich mit Ekel bei der Erwähnung des Balles, etwas, was dem Mädchen an seiner Seite nicht entging.

Sie sah zu ihm auf.

„I-Ich muss dich deswegen etwas fragen."

Er nickte scharf.

„Du weißt, ich soll dich verführen und mein Vater wäre nicht glücklich darüber, sollte ich scheitern, dass hat er mir klar gemacht… Aber wenn du mit mir zusammen zum Ball gehen könntest, würde mir das etwas Zeit einräumen…" als er ihr nicht antwortete setzte sie schnell hinzu „Aber du musst nicht… Es – Es tut mir leid…"

Harry hielt seine rechte Hand hoch, seine Linke hielt immer noch die Zügel.

„Ich denke, dass ich dir zuliebe akzeptieren kann, mit dir zu gehen, aber das bedeutet nichts. Ich tue das um zu verhindern, dass du wegen mir eine Strafe bekommst. Ich vertraue dir nicht, erinnere dich daran."

Das Mädchen nickte, sichtlich erleichtert.

„Danke", sagte sie leise.

Sie ritten in Stille bis sie das Schloss erreichten.

Als der Palast in Sicht kam spürte Harry die Anwesenheit der Drachen.

_Teneb, ich denke die Ältesten sind hier… _

_Ja, ich spüre sie auch… Sie sind… machtvoll. _

Das Wort war eine Untertreibung. Harry konnte die leichten Wellen der Energien spüren, die aus dem Bereich kamen in dem sie waren.

Er drehte sich im Sattel und sah, dass alle anwesenden Reiter erbleichten und Demenors Gesicht aschfahl war. Ja, sie hatten Gründe, sich zu fürchten, aber sie hatten sich selbst in diese Lage gebracht und er fühlte sich kein bisschen schuldig, weil er einer der Gründe war, wegen dem dies alles geschah.

Demenor lenkte sein Pferd aus der Karawane heraus und trieb ihn voran um bis zum König aufzuholen.

Sie wechselten ein paar Worte die Harry nicht verstehen konnte, der König nickte und Demenor ging zurück zu seinem Platz, etwas hinter Harry.

Sie kamen nach einigen Minuten in der Stadt an und bald war jeder zurück im Schloss.

Sobald die Pferde zu den Ställen geschickt waren, ging der König einige Stufen hinauf, hob seine Arme und bat um Ruhe.

Langsam verstummten alle.

„Heute waren wir Zeugen von der endgültigen Einführung der neuen Reiter. Der Ball wird diesen glücklichen Tag feiern. Zu den ernsteren Dingen muss ich die Mitglieder des Rates, alle Reiter, auch jene, die nicht ausgewählt wurden und die Familien aller zwölf Daryns bitten, mit mir zu kommen. Der Rat der Drachen hat sich versammelt, um uns ihre Entscheidungen bekannt zu geben. Ich erwarte sie alle in der Ratskammer."

Geflüster flog über die gesamte Masse als die Genannten dem König in kleinen Gruppen in das Schloss folgten. Die restlichen Leute schnatterten herum, versuchten zu erahnen was geschehen würde, redeten aber auch über die Einführung, die Seelenbilder, die Erscheinungen der Reiter, die zwei angenommenen Athars und beschrieben alles denen, die nicht gekommen waren.

Harry, Najira war noch in seiner Nähe, ging flott zu Teneb, sein Gesicht emotionslos.

„Bereit?"

„Ja", Tenebs Stimme war leicht zittrig, aber er stand gefasst. Seinen Arm hebend schlug er mit seinem Unterarm gegen den von Teneb. Sich gegenseitig in die Augen schauend gaben sie dem anderen Stärke, standen zu ihrer Wahl. Versuchsweise lächelnd zog Teneb seinen Arm zurück.

„Danke, Harry."

„Nicht nötig, komm, gehen wir, sie werden auf uns warten."

Er hatte die junge Halbveela vollständig vergessen, aber sie hatte nichts von der Szene verpasst, die vor ihr statt gefunden hatte und speicherte es in ihren Gedanken für späteren Gebrauch.

Sie gingen und Harry folgte seinem Freund durch die Gänge, schüttelte seinen Kopf bei der Anzahl an Biegungen die sie nehmen mussten. Schließlich erreichten sie eine große Tür. Leute traten ein und sprachen leise miteinander. Harry konnte die Energie der Drachen spüren, die durch die Türen kamen.

„Wie konnten sie herein kommen?"

Teneb zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir werden sehen, meine Vermutung ist genau so gut wie deine."

Sie traten durch die Tür und bekamen selbst mit, was im Begriff war, stattzufinden.

-------------------

Sie sahen sich sogleich um und Harry dachte sofort, dass er in ein Gericht getreten war.

Es gab einen mittigen, rechteckigen Tisch, zurzeit besetzt von neun … Personen? Harry runzelte beim Anblick der sitzenden Figuren die Stirn. Die Energie rollte aus ihnen heraus. Und ihre Aura war anders als alles, was er jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie waren weder Elfen oder Menschen, noch waren sie Magis oder Elementals. Er hatte wegen ihnen ein seltsames Gefühl als er sie anstarrte. Sie wandten sich ihnen zu und sofort dämmerte es ihm. Es war egal wenn er dachte, dass es unmöglich war, denn dies war die einzig logische Erklärung. Wegen dem scharfen Einziehen des Atems von seinem Freund schien Teneb wohl zum selben Ergebnis gekommen zu sein.

Sie näherten sich den neun Figuren, die am Tisch saßen und hielten vor ihnen, verbeugten sich tief, beide Hände über ihrem Herzen gekreuzt, auf ein Knie fallend.

Die Geräusche von Schuhen auf dem Steinboden vernehmend, warfen sie einen flüchtigen Blick und sahen, dass Opheria und Kobalt ihre Bewegungen nachgeahmt hatten.

Eine der Frauen, gekleidet in ein hellrotes, fast pinkes Kleid, mitgoldenem Haar und merkwürdig goldenen Augen gab ihnen ein kleines Lächeln und hob eine zierliche Hand, deutete ihnen aufzustehen.

° Erhebt euch, Athars, wir sagten euch bereits, ihr müsst euch nicht vor uns verneigen, ° sagte sie mit einem leicht ärgerlichen Ton in ihrer Stimme.

Mit einem Lächeln erhoben sich die Vier und Harry warf einen Blick auf sie. Der platinhaarige, keramikäugige Mann neben der Frau musste Altai sein, wenn sein azurblaues Outfit seiner Natur entsprach, also war die Frau Aurine. Zu ihrer Linken stand ein stand düster aussehender Mann mit ebenholzfarbigem Haar und dunkelpurpurnen Augen, so dunkel, dass man denken könnte, sie wären schwarz. Er trug dieselbe Kleidung wie all die anderen Männer bei ihm, genau wie all die Frauen dieselbe Art von Kleid trugen, nur das sie sich von der Farbe unterschieden. Die Männer hatten passende Hosen mit einem Kittel, ähnlich wie die der Athars, nur ohne den hohen Kragen, worüber Harry neidisch war. Es gab weder Zeichen von Flammen, noch von Drachen an ihnen, die Ärmel endeten mit einem großen weißen Saum. Ein langer fließender Umhang vervollständigte das Aussehen. Sie schienen ziemlich normal, aber wenn sie sich bewegten, schien die Kleidung in einer fast metallischen Weise zu glänzen. Alle, sogar die Frauen, hatten Schwerter an ihrer Seite hängen, ebenso ein Medaillon, was auf ihrem Brustkorb ruhte und dessen Metall oder Stein unterschiedlich war.

Die Kleider der Frauen waren eng anliegend, hoch geschnitten, mit langen Ärmeln, die an ihren Armen lagen wie eine zweite Haut. Eine Art schillerndes Metall formte einen Außenärmel, der von der Schulter hinunter zur Hand führte. Harry fuhr mit seiner Beobachtung der Ältesten in Menschengestallt fort.

Ganz rechts saß ein großer Rothaariger, gekleidet in flammendem Rot. Er wandte seine Augen zu ihm und mit einem Lächeln beugte er seinen Kopf. Harry war von seinen Augen hypnotisiert: ein leuchtendes Rot, aber nicht solches, die er mit denen von Voldemort verband. Die des Ältesten, Phaist, lebten mit kaum zurückgehaltener Energie, Flammen tanzten in den roten Kreisen. Neben ihm saß eine Frau, Dia, die über Zeit und Alterung hinaus zu leben schien. Ihre Züge waren aristokratisch und betont von ihrem hellgrauen Kleid scheinen ihre sturmgrauen Augen Mysterien und Geheimnisse zu beleuchten. Das weiße Haar gab ihre eine Aura von Klugheit, welche Chrisianne, die ihr etwas ähnlich sah, niemals haben würde. An ihrer Seite saß Seid. Schwarzes Haar, so schwarz dass es blaue Strähnen besaß, tiefe silberblaue Augen und blaue Kleidung, die Wasser darstellten. Dann kam Cehra, eine kastanienbraunhaarige Frau mit haselnussfarbigen Augen und bronzener Haut, eine Bronzefarbe, die von ihrem grünen und beigen Kleid umschmeichelt wurde. In der Mitte, königlich, saßen Gae und Rexeran. Gae war eine Brünette mit langem lockigen Haar, merkwürdigen Regenbogenaugen und einem sahnigen Teint. Ihr silbernes Kleid hob die Schönheit ihres Körpers und ihrer Aura hervor. Sie sah wie eine Königin aus und hielt sich selbst auch wie eine, Mitleid und Gerechtigkeit in ihr Aussehen geschnitzt. Zu ihrer Seite saß Rexeran. Größer als Gae flogen seine regenbogenfarbenen Augen durch den Saal, sein Blick von einer Strähne seines rotblonden Haares blockiert. Sein Anblick, gekleidet in sein goldenes Outfit, war atemberaubend. Weisheit und Macht schienen in seinem Sein eingebettet.

Harry beendete seine Einschätzung von den neun Ältesten. Wie sie es geschafft hatten, menschliches Aussehen anzunehmen wusste er nicht, aber er würde Arxeren fragen. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Raum zu. Gericht. Das war das Wort, um ihn zu beschreiben. Reihen von Sitzplätzen standen dem Tisch gegenüber, an dem die Ältesten saßen. Außerdem war der Tisch in helles Licht getaucht, im Gegensatz zum Rest des Raumes, was eine ernste Atmosphäre schuf.

Harry bemerkte die zwei Stühle, die Teneb und er in der voran gegangenen Nacht erschaffen hatten in der ersten Reihe auf der linken Seite, ein bisschen abgetrennt von den anderen. Mit den Schultern zuckend ging er auf sie zu und setzte sich auf einen von ihnen. Teneb folge seinem Beispiel und setzte sich neben ihn.

Doryan saß an der Seite seines Sohnes und neben ihm Celen. Der König und seine Königin saßen auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Die Kammer war bereits halbgefüllt. Harry drehte sich um, als er hörte, dass sich jemand hinter ihn setzte und war überrascht Opheria und Kobald zu sehen. Neben ihnen waren vier Erwachsene, von denen Harry annahm, dass es ihre Eltern waren. Er fühlte, wie die Augen von Opherias Vater ihn durchbohrten und stellte sich dem Mann. Er hatte das typische Aussehen seiner Rasse: Die Hand mit den vier Fingern, das weiße Haar, was er zurück gebunden hatte, die orangefarbenen Augen, die ihn misstrauisch anstarrten, misstrauisch und sogar etwas ängstlich, Die Stirn runzelnd erinnerte sich Harry an Opherias Schock, als sie den Namen von Voldemorts Buch gehört hatte, dass er für sein Ritual benutzte. Ja, die Magis musste ihm wohl diese kleine Information erzählt haben und nun wusste er anscheinend mehr, als sie zulassen konnten. Der Mann lehnte sich vor und flüsterte in Harrys Ohr.

„Me-…" ein scharfer Stoß in die Seite von seiner Tochter stoppte ihn. „Harry, Ich würde gern mal mit dir reden." Er pausierte. „Meine Tochter erzählte mir und einigen der Ältesten von unserer Rasse ein paar Dinge, die du ihr heute sagtest, und wir würden es schätzen, ihr Gesagtes zu überprüfen."

Harrys Augen verengten sich dabei.

„Wenn sich heraus stellt, dass das, was sie sagte wahr wird ist, was werdet ihr dann tun? Würdet ihr helfen? Oder würdet ihr eure Welt beschützen und uns sterben lassen?"

Der Magis übernahm diesen Blick.

„Wenn das, was du bestätigt hast wahr ist, werden wir keine andere Wahl haben als euch zu helfen. Allein die Menschen können dem nicht vollständig entgegen wirken, und egal wie sehr ich deine Rasse auch ablehne, ich werde nicht die Unbenannten deswegen befreien."

Harry musterte ihn für einige Sekunden, schätzte ihn ab.

Er hatte Angst, das war deutlich und seine Angst machte ihn glaubwürdig. Der Magis verabscheute ihn, aber anscheinend war die Situation ernst genug, um seine Anwesenheit zu ertragen. Er fällte seine Entscheidung.

„Ich spreche später mit Ihnen"

Der Magis nickte.

„Warte auf uns, nachdem das hier vorbei ist." Er wollte sich in seinen Sitz zurück lehnen doch seine Tochter schubste ihn in die Rippen. Opheria runzelte die Stirn wegen ihm. „Danke", fügte er durch zusammengepresste Zähne hinzu.

Harry nickte und drehte sich wieder den Ältesten zu.

Nun saßen fast alle und die, welche zu spät waren, eilten durch den Eingang.

Schließlich schloss sich die Tür von selbst und Altai erhob das Wort, seine Stimme hallte im Raum.

°Wir ließen euch heute zusammen rufen, um unsere Entscheidung betreffend der Fälle kund zu tun, die sich in den Hauptquartieren abspielten. °

Aurine folgte, ihre Stimme weich aber stark.

°Normalerweise halten wir uns aus den Problemen der Reiter heraus, aber das Ausmaß der Dinge zwang uns, einzugreifen.°

Seid folgte, sein Ton seidig.

°Die Reiter wurden immer ihrem Level der Energie entsprechend gewählt, aber von ihnen allen wurde verlangt, gewisse Qualitäten zu besitzen und einen moralischen Code während ihres Lebens zu wahren.°

Phaist fuhr fort.

°Wir wollten sichergehen, dass es, egal was passieren würde, eine Gruppe von Leuten geben sollte, fair und objektiv, die in der Lage wären ohne ein Vorurteil mit Situationen umzugehen. Wir mussten sicher sein, dass unsere Moral nicht verloren gehen würde, dass Gerechtigkeit, Toleranz, Aufgeschlossenheit, Hilfsbereitschaft, Nächstenliebe und Mitleid nicht verschwinden würden, das man sich an unsere Gesetze erinnert. °

Es folge Stille, die von Cehra unterbrochen wurde.

°Unsere Rasse band sich an eure um die Balance der Energie aufrecht zu erhalten. Und die Kreation dieser Tat schien zu funktionieren, die Reiter bewiesen, dass sie eine gute Lösung für unsere Probleme waren.° Ihr Ton wurde leicht ärgerlich. °Wir sahen den Anwuchs von Habsucht, Individualismus, Egoismus und Beschränktheit, wir wurden Zeuge von der Trennung von den Menschen, aber wir dachten, die Reiter würden immun für diese Gefühle sein.°

°Wir lagen falsch,° gab Dia an, ihre melodische Stimme mit Enttäuschung gespickt. °Wir sahen nicht, wie sie euch langsam verdarben, wir sahen nicht, wie die Ideale für die die Reiter immer einstanden, langsam vergessen wurden. °

°Aber wir dachten niemals, dass Fanatismus sich ausbreiten würde und das Urteil von denen beeinflussen würde, von denen wir glaubten, sie seien es würdig, uns zu reiten. Niemals dachten wir, dass Reiter einen von denen, die wir in ihre Obhut gaben peinigen würden, frei von Vorurteilen, Diskriminierung oder blinden Hass. ° Des´ Tenorstimme war scharf und rau. ° Niemals dachten wir, dass wir in diesem Raum zu stehen haben würden. °

Schlussendlich erhob Gae die Stimme.

°Als wir bemerkt hatten, was uns unser blindes Vertrauen in die Reiter gebracht hatte, hatten wir keine andere Wahl als zu handeln und zu versuchen, unsere Situation zu richten. °

Rexeran fuhr fort.

°Der Rat tagte und erreichte folgende Entscheidungen. Diese wurden getroffen unter Berücksichtigung der Taten der Schuldigen und ihrer Motive°

Er stand auf, seine Macht um ihn fast sichtbar.

°Wegen dem entsetzlichen Verhalten der Reiter, entschieden wir uns für eine Probezeit, in der die Verbindung zwischen den Reitern und ihren Drachen vorübergehend getrennt wird. Sollten die Umstände unsere Hilfe erfordern, werden wir kommen, doch seit gewarnt, solltet ihr die Schuld auf jemand anderen schieben um euer Gewissen zu erleichtern, werden wir den Bund vollständig trennen. Denkt darüber nach, was ihr tut, entweder bei euren Taten oder bei eurem Mangel an Tätigkeiten. °

Die Reiter blieben still. Sie wussten es besser nicht dagegen zu protestieren und bemerkten, dass die Ältesten mild gewesen waren. Aber Rexeran war noch nicht fertig.

°Folgendes wurde entschieden, um den Missbrauch unseres Codes zu bestrafen, den ihr ignoriert habt. °

Cehra erhob die Stimme.

°Wir hätten euch dieses Vergehen vergeben können, aber eure Handlungen gingen soweit, dass ihr sogar einen eure Schützlinge geistig missbraucht habt. °

Sie pausierte. °Euch wurde die Erziehung von Jugendlichen anvertraut, aber ihr habt versagt und habt eure Vorurteile eurer Aufgabe vorgezogen und euer Urteil wurde geblendet, ihr bracht eine unserer Regeln indem ihr willentlich Schmerz über einen von euch gebracht habt. Ihr habt nach einem Fall, der 20.000 Jahre alt ist, gehandelt und ihr habt jemanden dafür verantwortlich gemacht, der unschuldig ist und nicht einmal davon wusste. Ihr habt extreme Missachtung vor eurer Aufgabe gezeigt und habt euren Status benutzt, um jemanden mental zu schaden, der unter eurer Fürsorge stand. °

Des folgte.

Deshalb werden wir euch vorerst eure Magie nehmen, damit ihr besser versteht und eure Einstellungen ändert

° Deshalb werden wir euch vorerst eure Magie nehmen, damit ihr besser versteht und eure Einstellungen ändert. Vielleicht wird euch das einen Einblick in die Rasse geben und denn Riss heilen. Eure Kräfte werden bei diesem Level bleiben bis ihr euer Handeln verstanden habt und hinter das Vorurteil seht. Bis dahin werden sie sich nicht verändern. Diejenigen, die mit Elementalkräften gesegnet sind, werden die Kontrolle über diese behalten, aber das Energielevel wird so weit sinken, um es mit dem neuen magischen Level und dem physischen Level ausgleichen zu können. So befehlen wir es. ° Ein kleines Licht umgab einige Personen im Raum.

Daraufhin gab es erschrockene Ausrufe, aber Harry konnte dies nicht verstehen, er fand die Bestrafung angemessen. Es würde sie vielleicht verstehen lassen, aber er bezweifelte dies, denn sie waren zu tief in ihrem Glauben verankert.

Ein Blick von Rexeran lies die Proteste verstummen, für jetzt, aber Harry wusste, dass sie später wieder kommen würden und hatte das Gefühl, das er dafür verantwortendlich gemacht werden würde. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Es interessierte ihn nicht, was ein Haufen von blinden Dummköpfen über ihn dachte, er könnte zwar zurückkommen, doch nicht um sie zu sehen. Er würde Eryn gern wieder sehen, das Verhalten des Jungen war anders als das der Anderen. Aber als er genauer darüber nachdachte schien es ihm, dass fast alle Mitglieder des Tempels nicht zu voreingenommen gegenüber ihm waren. Er begann außerdem die Familie von Teneb und selbst Celen und die Königin zu mögen.

°Es wurde ebenso entschieden, dass die Bestraften, ein Jahr lang in der Menschenwelt bleiben werden. So befehlen wir es. °

Diese Erklärung brachte Unruhe in den Raum, die die wussten, dass ihnen diese Strafe bevor stand waren auf ihren Füßen, riefen, dass sie das nicht machen konnten. Manche sahen schon allein von der Vorstellung, für ein Jahr von Menschen umgeben zu sein, angeekelt aus, andere waren geschockt…

Harry runzelte wegen der Ältesten die Stirn. Was spielten sie da? Sie wussten um die Situation in der Menschenwelt. Voreingenommene Leute, die nichts von seiner Welt wussten, würden nicht mal eine Woche bleiben.

_Ältester, ich hoffe Ihr wisst, was Ihr tut, _übermittelte er mental an Rexeran, ruhig aber besorgt.

Die amüsierte Antwort kam schnell zurück.

- Keine Sorge, Astyan, wir wissen welche Konsequenzen diese Entscheidung hat. Und du kannst mich bei meinem Namen nennen. Als mein Verbündeter hast du dieses Recht.-

Harry nickte nur aber konnte das Gefühl von Furcht nicht unterdrücken. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Situation und hörte Effilin laut rufen.

„Das könnt ihr nicht mit uns machen! Ihr könnt uns nicht auf ein Level von menschlichen Schwächlingen herunter setzen. Ihr könnt uns nicht mit diesen Betrügern leben lassen, mit diesen schwachen unterentwickelten Wesen!"

Harry schnaubte. Der Kampfmeister musste in seinen Beleidigungen wirklich etwas kreativer werden, diese Sprüche wurden alt. Aber der nächste Kommentar amüsierte ihn nicht.

„Ihr könnt uns nicht ein Jahr lang mit Feiglingen leben lassen."

Harry war Zeuge von allen Angriffen Voldemorts gewesen und hatte den Mut von denen gesehen, die gegen ihn gekämpft hatten, die sich manchmal selbst geopfert hatten um anderen das Leben zu retten, den Mut der Gefangenen, die bis zum Tode gefoltert wurden, aber ihre Geheimnisse bei sich behielten oder sich selbst töteten bevor der Dunkle Lord die Informationen aus ihnen heraus holen konnte. Jetzt zu hören, dass sie als Feiglinge abgestempelt wurden, war eine Beleidigung an die Erinnerung von all diesen Helden. Er würde dies nicht hinnehmen. Er schloss seine Augen, beruhigte sich und hob die Stimme.

„Ich denke nicht das meine Leute Feiglinge sind, wenn ihr doch diejenigen seid, die sich sogar davor fürchten, die Bestrafung entgegen zu nehmen, die ihr euch selbst eingebrockt habt."

Stille fiel über den Raum als er gesprochen hatte und alle Augen lagen auf ihm. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass Effilin einen leicht roten Ton annahm.

„Du kleiner Betrüger, wie kannst du es wagen, mich einen Feigling zu nennen!"

„Einfach indem ich es sage."

„Du bist der jenige, der dafür verantwortendlich ist!" Wut füllte seine Stimme.

Dieses mal drehte sich Harry und sah den Elf an, seine grünen Augen flammten auf.

„Fangen Sie gar nicht damit an! Ich zwang euch nicht dazu, so zu handeln, wie Ihr es getan habt, ich habe nicht danach verlangt, dass ihr euch so verhaltet, wie ihr es tut, ich habe Sie nicht unter einen Zauber gestellt. IHR, und IHR allein, habt das getan! Aber jetzt könnt ihr nicht mit den Konsequenzen leben. Wie mutig! Wie tapfer! Das zeigt doch wirklich, wer die wahren Feiglinge sind!" Sein Ton triefte vor Sarkasmus. Innerlich dachte er, dass Professor Snape stolz gewesen wäre.

Effilin schien leicht zu zittern.

„Ich habe keine Angst!"

„In diesem Fall bin ich erleichtert," Harry spukte fast das letzte Wort, „dass ihr voll und ganz hinter der Entscheidung der Ältesten stehst." Er grinste. Er wusste, er hatte den Meister bezwungen und Effilin bemerkte es auch: er konnte nicht mehr zurück, ohne seine Würde zu verlieren.

Der Meister setzte sich schwerfällig wieder hin, starrte wütend zu Harry, der nicht im Entferntesten davon berührt war.

-Gut gemacht, Astyan.-

Die amüsierte Stimme von Rexeran hallte in seinem Kopf.

Seid, der mitbekommen hatte, das wieder relative Ruhe eingekehrt war nahm die Gelegenheit war und fuhr mit der Rede fort.

° Noch zwei weitere Dinge müssen geklärt werden." Er hielt kurz inne. ° Als erstes wollen wir, dass der Riss zwischen eurer Welt und den anderen Rassen verheilt. °

Er lies sie nicht protestieren.

°Dunkle Zeiten kommen, vereint euch oder sterbt, die Wahl liegt bei euch, aber erkennt, das Teilung nur das Schicksal über die Welt bringen wird, wie ihr es kennt. Das alles hier ist viel zu weit gegangen und wir sind ebenfalls schuldig, weil wir dem Groll erlaubt haben, sich in eure Rassen zu pflanzen und in Hass und Diskriminierung ausarten zu lassen. Ihr werdet versuchen, die Brücken zwischen euren Zivilisationen wieder aufzubauen und dann werden wir weiter sehen. Wie gesagt, so befohlen. °

Aurine fuhr fort.

° Die letzte Angelegenheit, mit der wir uns beschäftigt haben, geht um die Handlungen von denen, die von den Drachen ausgewählt wurden. Euer Glauben ging so tief, dass er einige von euch blendete und dazu brachte, eine unserer Regeln zu brechen, die wir am meisten anpreisen. Jene besagt, dass, egal in welcher Situation, kein Reiter aktiv versuchen darf, einen seiner Mitmenschen zu verletzen oder ihm physischen Schaden zuzufügen, der seinen Tod bedeuten kann °

Ihre Augen wurden hart.

° Diese Regel wurde zweimal gebrochen. Beide Male wussten die Täter genau, was sie taten. Ich bitte sie, vor uns zu treten und die Konsequenzen ihrer Taten entgegen zu nehmen. °

Gae erhob die Stimme.

° Wir rufen Garth, Vlad, Xjahl, Ribor und Chrisianne auf, vor zu treten."

Geflüster flog über den Raum als die fünf Jugendlichen aufstanden und zu den Ältesten gingen. Alle erzitterten unter den eisigen Blicken der neun Richter.

°Ihr wurdet auserwählt, aber ihr habt euch dafür entschieden, eure Macht zu missbrauchen um Schaden zu verursachen und ihr habt es genossen, anderen Schmerz zuzufügen. Leugnet ihr das? °

Keiner von ihnen bewegte sich, weder stimmten sie zu, noch stritten sie es ab.

„Garth, zu diesen Verbrechen kommt bei dir auch noch ein bewusster Bruch der Richtlinien des Duells hinzu. Leugnest du das? °

Der junge Magis blieb still.

° Hat irgendjemand von euch etwas zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen, bevor wir unser Urteil verkünden? °

Garth drehte sich mit einem hasserfüllten Blick zu Harry. Der Zauberer unterdrückte einen Schauer bei dem verrückten Glitzern in seinen Augen.

„Dieser Abschaum ist für all das verantwortendlich, er ist ein Freak… ein menschlicher Parasit, und die einzig guten Parasiten sind tote."

Die Ältesten schüttelten bei diesen Worten den Kopf.

° Nun gut, nun hört unser Urteil. Ihr Fünf werdet das Urteil der Macht erhalten. Vlad, Xjahl, Ribor und Chrisianne, euch werden all eure Kräfte entzogen und ihr werdet sie erst zurück erhalten, wenn ihr einen wirklichen Wechsel eures Herzens hattet, so haben wir es befohlen. Ihr bleibt im Tempel unter den Befehlen der Doijas und Deisers um vielleicht aus euren Fehlern zu lernen. Garth, dir werden definitiv deine Energien und dein Status entzogen. Dein Schicksal wird von den Mächten bestimmt werden. So befehlen wir es. ° Ein Licht umgab die Jugendlichen und bald waren die meisten von ihnen auf den Knien und baten die Ältesten, ihre Entscheidung noch mal zu überdenken.

Wütende Rufe von ihren Familien brachen im Raum aus.

°RUHE! ° brüllte Rexeran. In einer todbringenden Stimme fuhr er fort. ° Unsere Entscheidungen sind endgültig und wir überdenken sie nicht. Ihre Handlungen sind unverzeihlich und wir hatten nur wegen ihrem Alter Nachsicht. ° Er wandte sich an Harry und Teneb.

° Ich bitte um die Erlaubnis der Athars, eines der Geschehnisse zu zeigen, welche das Schicksal der Jugendlichen bekräftigt. °

Harry und Teneb spürten alle Augen auf sich.

_Harry? _

_Mich interessiert es nicht mehr, es ist nicht so, als würde ich sie jemals wieder sehen… wie ist es mit dir? _

Teneb zuckte mit den Schultern bevor er sich zu den Ältesten umdrehte und widerstrebend seine Zustimmung gab.

°Um die Sachlichkeit davon sicher zu stellen, werden die Erinnerungen der Schuldigen entfernt und ich bitte einen von Ihnen, es zu tun. °

Des sah durch den Raum.

° Kanzler Ferim, treten sie vor. Stimmt jeder der Aufrichtigkeit von Kanzler Ferim zu? °

Kopfnicken war im Raum zu sehen.

Ein alter Elf ging die Sitzreihen hinunter und half sich dabei mit seinem Stock. Er stoppte vor den Ältesten und verbeugte sich.

„Welche Erinnerungen möchten sie gezeigt haben, und von wem?" fragte er sogleich und nahm einen Stein aus seiner Tasche.

Phaist antwortete.

°Wir möchten Garths Erinnerungen gezeigt haben von den Ereignissen nach der Namenszeremonie vor zwei Tagen. °

Der Elf nickte und konzentrierte sich. Garth versuchte, zu entkommen aber er schien wie gelähmt. Die Szene begann zu erscheinen und bald zeigten sich die Geschehnisse. Harry und Teneb nahmen nur wenig davon wahr, tief in Gedanken. Harry hörte vage einige Schreie, aber er konnte nicht entscheiden, ob von Ekel oder Zustimmung.

Schließlich endete die Erinnerung, als Garth sie beide verließ, ihre Sehnen durchtrennt, am Boden blutend, ohnmächtig wegen dem Doloraistrank.

Harry formte sein Gesicht zu einer kalten Maske, als er im Raum herum schaute. Er bemerkte, wie Opheria mit einem erschrockenen Ausdruck auf die verblassenden Bilder starrte, Kobalt gab das gleiche Bild ab. Er konnte nicht alle Reaktionen sehen, das Licht war zu gedämmt.

Rexerans Stimme dröhnte durch den Raum.

° Erfüllt das ihren Wunsch nach Erklärung oder soll ich um mehr bitten? °

Stille antwortete ihm. Die Augen der meisten Personen, blickten immer noch ungläubig zu dem Platz, an dem die Szene abgespielt worden war.

° Der Xhan und die Xhana wurden gewarnt und werden alles für das Urteil der Macht morgen vorbereitet haben. °

° Geht sicher, bei dieser Vollstreckung anwesend zu sein. Sollten wir erfahren, dass ihr es nicht seid werden die Konsequenzen fatal sein. ° Des´ Stimme war voller Drohungen.

Es war Altai, der als letztes sprach.

°Erinnert euch daran, dass die einzig Schuldigen in diesem Raum ihr selbst seid, versucht nicht, die Schuld auf jemand anderen zu schieben, sollte das passieren, würde uns das nicht gefallen.°

Damit standen die neun Richter auf und ihre Kraft verbreitete sich im ganzen Raum..

°Dies ist unser Urteil, mögen die Kräfte unsere Entscheidungen bezeugen und segnen. Mögen sie die Vollstreckung unserer Urteile sicherstellen. °

Sie begannen sich aufzulösen und bald blieben nur noch neun Lichtstrahlen übrig. Diese schossen schließlich an die Decke und verschwanden.

Harry lehnte sich in seinen Sitz zurück und wartete darauf, dass das Chaos ausbrach.

Er musste nicht lange darauf warten, es dauerte bloß einige Sekunden bis die Leute alles realisiert hatten, was gesagt worden war und begannen zu schreien. Seine Schläfen massierend versuchte er die Geräusche abzublocken, doch mit nur wenig Erfolg.

Es brachte ihm Kopfschmerz ein. Mussten sie wegen allem schreien? Sein Magen knurrte leicht, was ihn daran erinnerte, dass er seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen hatte und das es schon eine Stunde nach Mittag war, oder zwei oder drei…

Endlich stand der König auf. Sein Gesicht war grimmig.

„Die Drachen haben ihr Urteil genannt und wir akzeptieren es."

Dies beruhigte den Raum aber Harry konnte einige Personen sehen, die schon Pläne für einen Anschlag hatten. Die Reaktion des Königs überraschte ihn ein bisschen, aber gut… er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Jetzt, " fuhr Enrys fort, „erwartet uns das Mittagessen, der Rat wird sich danach versammeln um die Befehle der Ältesten auszuarbeiten."

Lautes Murmeln entstand als Enrys und Valera den Raum verließen. Bald folgten ihnen auch andere Leute, untereinander murmelnd. Teneb stand auf, sein Gesicht etwas bleich; zu beobachten, was mit ihnen passiert war, war keine nette Sache. Als es passierte waren sie bewusstlos, aber jetzt hatte er alles gesehen und das machte ihn etwas unruhig..

„Harry, kommst du!"

Seinen Kopf schüttelnd deutete der schwarzhaarige Zauberer auf Opheria´s Vater und einigen alt aussehenden Magis, die hinter ihnen miteinander flüsterten.

Doryan drehte sich fragend zu Harry.

„Opherias Vater und einige andere Magis wünschen, mit mir über das Ritual zu reden, was ich vorher erwähnte."

Nickend setzte sich Doryan und wünschte anscheinend, bei diesem Gespräch dabei zu sein. Als Celen dies sah, tat er es ihm nach.

Als alle anderen den Raum verlassen hatten, stand Harry auf und glättete seine Kleidung bevor er zu den sechs verbliebenen Magis ging. Opheria und Kobalt waren auch zurück geblieben. Neben Opherias Vater schienen die anderen fünf ziemlich alt zu sein und Harry glaubte wegen ihrer zeremoniellen Kleidung sagen zu künnen, dass sie ziemlich wichtig waren.

Er nickte ihnen kurz zu und wartete darauf, dass sie zuerst sprachen.

Als sich die Stille ausbreitete, schaute einer von ihnen, mit langem aufwendig gedrehtem Haar, zu Harry.

„Einer unserer Jugendlichen meldete uns, dass jemand in deiner Welt ein Ritual abgehalten hat indem er das Tagebuch von Djaira nutzte. Kannst du das bestätigen?"

Doryan erbleichte leicht als er sich daran erinnerte, was Harry ihm am vorangegangen Tag gezeigt hatte.

Harry schaute sie sorgfältig an.

„Ist es von Belang, dass sie mir glauben oder nicht?" fragte er schlussendlich.

Die orangefarbenen Augen des Magis schienen sich durch ihn hindurch zu bohren.

„Das könnte viele Dinge ändern. Und sollte es wahr sein ist Ihnen unsere Hilfe versichert."

Harry wunderte sich darüber, was so schlimm sein konnte, dass es Leute veränderte, den Menschen, die sie ablehnen und verachten, ihre Hilfe anzubieten. Er entschied sich. Er würde sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen.

„Bevor ich es Ihnen zeige, möchte ich Euer Versprechen, bei Eurer Macht und Eurem Leben, dass Ihr nicht in meine Erinnerungen eindringt."

Sie starrten ihn alle fremdartig an aber sahen schnell weg, ertappt bei der Intensität seines Blickes. Schnell leisteten sie ihren Schwur.

Scharf nickend sah Harry sie an.

„Wenn jemand von Ihnen emphatische Fähigkeiten hat, rate ich ihm sie bestmöglich zu blocken, besonders du, Celen. Ein Empath, so stark wie du, wird nicht in der Lage sein, das zu ertragen… selbst wenn ich es filtere."

Den störrischen Blick in den Augen Celens sehend, seufzte er und wandte sich an Teneb.

Der Elf schaute zu seinem Freund.

„Glaube ihm Celen, ich habe diese Vision selber gesehen und es hat mich für einige Minuten wie betäubt gemacht."

Celen schien hin und her gerissen zu sein aber nachdem er einen letzten Blick auf Harry geworfen hatte, baute er ein starkes mentales Schild um sich auf. Harry spürte, das zwei der Magis es ihm nachmachten. Seufzend ließ er seine eigenen Schilde fallen.

„Ihr werdet Zeuge von einer der Visionen, die ich selbst erlebt habe. Los geht´s."

Er fühlte, wie sie seinen Geist betraten und tat nichts um sie zu stoppen, außer seinen Geist noch mehr zu bewachen und ihnen einen kleinen Kanal für ihre Präsenz zu lassen. Er rief eine seiner Visionen auf und ließ sie erscheinen, dabei versuchte er, nicht daran zu denken. Diese Vision hatte er eine Woche nach der Zerstörung von Beauxbâtons gehabt. Voldemort war nicht in der Lage gewesen, seinen Plan zu verfolgen, da Wurmschwanz es nicht geschafft hatte, die Schutzwälle von Hogwarts zu durchdringen, denn Dumbledore hatte ein Abwehrschild gegen nicht registrierte Animagi errichtet. Voldemort war gezwungen wurden, auf die Kinder seiner Anhänger zurück zu greifen um die benötigten Informationen zu sammeln, jedoch konnten diese nicht viel herausfinden… So hatte er seinen Angriff auf Hogwarts hinaus geschoben, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass er untätig gewesen war…

**Vision: **

Voldemort stand in seinen persönlichen Räumen, zusammen mit zwei anderen Männer. Einige Gegenstände waren auf einem Tisch vor ihnen verstreut. Ein Buch geöffnetes Buch lag vor ihm. Es war ein kleines braunes Buch aus Leder. Zwei andere, viel dünnere Bücher lagen ebenfalls auf dem Tisch.

"Was habt ihr herausgefunden?"

Einer der Männer beugte sich zum Dunklen Lord und fing an zu sprechen.

„Djaira hat in ihr Tagebuch geschrieben, dass sie mit einem Mann namens Luctan zusammengearbeitet hat. Mit ihren Notizen haben wir es geschafft fast das komplette Ritual wieder aufzubauen, doch gibt es auch einige Punkte, die noch nicht geklärt sind, das sollte aber so schnell wie möglich geschehen. Doeron und Grindelwald haben auch einige nützliche Notizen hinterlassen, die wir nutzen können, dank Ihrer guten Übersetzung und dem Lösen vieler ungeklärter Rätsel. Doch keiner der Beiden hat es bis jetzt geschafft das komplette Ritual zu beenden. Ich denke aber dass Grindelwald noch mehr Informationen hatte, doch die sind in seinem Tagebuch, das Eure Männer bis jetzt noch nicht gefunden haben."

Der Dunkle Lord runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich kann versichern, dass ich sie daran erinnern werde, genauer zu suchen, " sagte er, seine Augen gefüllt mit dem Versprechen von Schmerz und Leid.

Der zweite Mann fuhr mit den Erklärungen fort.

„Das Ritual verlangt eine Menge dunkle Energie. Diese Energie muss in dem Herz von Maya gespeichert werden. Wenn der Rubin eine dunkle Färbung annimmt, weiß man das genug Energie für das Ritual vorhanden ist. Doch diese kann nur mit Neron's Dolch gesammelt werde."

Voldemort nickte und sein Blick fixierte den Dolch. An der langen Klinge befanden sich schon einige braune Flecken, die sogar mit Magie nicht entfernt werden konnten. In den Griff wurde noch ein anderer Rubin eingearbeitet. Einer der ersten Schritte des Rituals war diesen Rubin mit dem Herz von Maya zu vereinen indem man Nekromantik benutzt. So würden sich die Energien selbstständig im Stein speichern.

„Doch was ist mit dem Messer des Schattens?"

Der erste Mann antwortete.

„Der letzte Schritt des Rituals verlangt das Opfer einer Jungfrau. Und dazu wird dann dieses Messer verwendet."

„Wie lang wird es dauern das Ritual zu vollenden?"

Einer der Beiden antwortete.

„Das hängt alles davon ab, wie lange man braucht bis man genug Energie gesammelt hat. Wenn das getan ist, dauert es noch ungefähr einen Tag um es zu vollenden."

Der Andere erzählte nun weiter.

„Wir raten Ihnen, während der Zeremonie das Wüstenlicht und das Sonnenarmband zu tragen. Niemand der das Ritual bis jetzt probiert hat, trug eines davon, doch Djaira schrieb, dass dadurch die Energien stabilisiert werden."

Nickend legte der Dunkle Lord das Amulett um seinen Hals. Sofort spürte er die Macht, die von ihm ausging. Das Armband befestigte er an seinem Handgelenk, an der Hand die den Zauberstab oder den Dolch halten wird.

„Arbeitet nun weiter, ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr die Vorbereitungen für das Ritual so schnell wie möglich fertig stellt."

Die Zwei verbeugten sich und verließen mit den Büchern im Arm den Raum.

Voldemort schien für eine Weile nachzudenken, dann nahm er den Dolch und den Rubin an sich und verlies ebenfalls den Raum. Er ging zu seinen eigenen Folterräumen. Als er die Tür öffnete, kam ihm schon ein schriller Schrei entgegen. Außerdem konnte man noch Menschen betteln und schluchzen hören. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Es war nicht so, dass er körperliche Folterung für das einzig Wahre hielt, er bevorzugte lieber geistige Folter, doch es war der beste Weg seinen Männer Angst einzuflössen und sie zu beschäftigen. Sie wussten, dass wenn sie ihn betrügen oder eine Aufgabe nicht bewältigen konnten, sie irgendwann sicherlich hier unten landen werden. Und es war auch ein guter Weg seinen unfreiwilligen Dienern zu zeigen wer hier das Sagen hat.

Er lief weiter und sah seinen Männern etwas bei der Arbeit zu. Währenddessen suchte er nach einer ganz bestimmten Person. Die Opfer würdigte er keinen Blickes und wenn doch zeigte er keine Emotionen. Heute waren nicht so viele hier: ein Mann, drei Frauen und ein kleiner Junge. Seine Augen verengten sich als er den Jungen sah. Normalerweise brachten sie keine Kinder hierher, sie hielten nicht so lange durch und das brachte den Todessern keine großartige Unterhaltung. Er selber benutzte Kinder gerne für seine Rituale: sie waren körperlich unschuldig und lieferten ihm eine Menge Kraft durch ihr Leiden und ihren Tod. Dabei machte es keinen Unterschied, dass sie so schnell aufgeben und sterben, die Energie war die selbe wie bei Erwachsenen... Er schaute zu dem Mann, der sich mit dem Kind vergnügte, und lächelte etwas. Ja, Justus war bekannt für seinen besonderen Geschmack und anscheinend hatte er wieder eine neue, ungewöhnliche Befriedigung gefunden. Der Dunkle Lord suchte weiter den Raum ab und fand schließlich die Person, die er suchte. Rudolphus Lestrange war gerade dabei sich mit einer der drei Frauen zu vergnügen. Er hatte dabei ein irres Glimmen in den Augen. Die Frau war an die Wand gefesselt, ihre Schultern waren anscheinend ausgerenkt, was wahrscheinlich von ihren anfänglichen Versuchen sich zu befreien kam. Sie war nackt und auf ihrem Körper waren überall tiefe Brandwunden zu sehen, die wie es schienein Bild auf ihrem Körper formten. Sie hatte ihren Kopf gesenkt, doch Voldemort wusste, dass sie nicht bewusstlos war. Deshalb war Rudolphus auch einer seiner besten Folterer, neben Keldan. Er wusste genau wie viel Schmerz sein Opfer ertragen konnte ohne ohnmächtig zu werden oder zu sterben. Er hob gerade wieder den langen, heißen Metallstab um der Frau noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen, als Voldemort ihn erreichte.

„Rudolphus?"

Der Stab wurde von ihrem Körper genommen, als der Mann zu seinem Gebieter aufblickte.

„Ja, mein Lord?"

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich."

Lestrange neigte seinen Kopf und wartete auf den Befehl.

„Du bist einer meiner besten Folterer, und ich vertraue dir auf diesem Gebiet voll und ganz." Er gab ihm den Dolch. Lestrange nahm ihn ehrfürchtig an, denn er erkannte ihn sofort. „Ich möchte, dass du diesen Dolch bei deiner Arbeit benutzt. Versichere dich, dass deine Opfer solange wie möglich leiden. Ich denke du wirst genügend Wege finden, diesen Dolch sinnvoll zu nutzen."

„Mein Lord."

Voldemort schenkte ihm eines seines seltenen ehrlichen Lächelns.

„In einer viertel Stunde wird ein Treffen stattfinden. Ich möchte, dass du dort deine Fähigkeiten deinen Kameraden und den neuen Mitgliedern vorstellst. Letzte Nacht wurden mehrere Frauen gefangen genommen und eine davon hat es tatsächlich geschafft einen von uns mit einem Messer zu töten. Du sollst ihr und den anderen Gefangenen, die auch da sein werden, eine Lektion erteilen."

In der Tat hatte letzte Nacht eine Einführung stattgefunden und die neuen Mitglieder mussten eine Muggelstadt überfallen. Wie immer hatten sie mehrere Leute mitgebracht, die meisten waren Frauen, doch auch einige Jungen und Mädchen waren diesmal dabei gewesen. Der Dunkle Lord wusste, dass das Töten die dunkelsten Wünsche seiner Männer erhöhte und da ihre reinblütigen Frauen sie in diesem Fall nicht befriedigen können, sammelte er Schlammblüter, Halbblüter und Muggel um seinen Gefolgsleuten die Erfüllung dieser Wünsche zu ermöglichen. Er hatte auch gemerkt, dass der effektivste Weg den Geist einer Frau zu brechen, gemeinsame und anhaltende Vergewaltigung ist. Nur wenige halten dies durch. Er benutzte diese Methode an den weiblichen Kämpfern, die seine Männer hierher bringen. Für ein oder zwei Tage waren sie das Spielzeug seiner Männer, bevor sie in die Folterkammer kamen.

Ein verrücktes Grinsen erschien auf Rudolphus's Gesicht, als er den Befehl seines Meisters vernahm.

„Und denk daran, du bist der Einzige der den Dolch benutzen darf. Das Treffen beginnt in 15 Minuten."

Er ließ Rodolphus mit seiner Arbeit allein und verließ die Kammer wieder um zu seinem Thronsaal zu gehen. Er setzte sich in seinen thronähnlichen Stuhl und legte den Rubin auf die Stuhllehne. Der Stein füllte sich schon allmählich mit einer blutroten Flüssigkeit.

Also hatte Rodolphus schon angefangen den Dolch zu benutzen... Wenigstens funktionierte das ohne Komplikationen. Er schaute nach links und sah die Überreste des Körpers eines Mädchens, welchen er vor zwei Tagen benutzt hatte um einige Dämonen heraufzubeschwören. Er hatte den Pokal testen wollen und war zufrieden als auch alles klappte. Einer seiner Diener musste den Körper noch wegräumen.

Als die ersten Todesser eintraten, lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und bereitete sich auf das Spektakel vor.

Ende der Vision 

Harry beendete die Vision hier. Er hatte die schlimmsten Folterszenen nicht mit gezeigt, doch war es ihm nicht möglich gewesen alle von ihnen zu unterdrücken, da dies sehr schwierig und kraftaufwendig war. Voldemort war ein grausamer Mann, doch Harry konnte nicht leugnen, dass er äußerst intelligent und ein Genie war, wenn es um die Dunklen Künste ging. Er war kein verrückter Idiot, der sich an den Schmerzen und Qualen anderer erfreute. Klar war er natürlich in gewisser Weise verrückt , ihm gefiel es auch Andere leiden zu sehen, doch tat er dies nicht nur aus persönlichem Vergnügen, es diente nur seinem Vorhaben. Nein Harry unterschätzte den Dunklen Lord nicht...

Er seufzte und verdrängte diese Gedanken wieder. Er baute seine Barrieren und Schilde wieder auf und erst als er damit fertig war schaute er zu den Anderen. Opheria kniete am Boden, ein Fleck Erbrochenes neben ihr. Kobalt saß an ihrer Seite, seine Arme um ihre Schultern gelegt, und beruhigte sie wieder. Der Wasserelemental war auch tief geschockt, das sah Harry an seiner aschfahlen Gesichtsfarbe. Celen befand sich in der gleichen Position wie Opheria nur mit Teneb an seiner Seite, der versuchte ihn aufzumuntern. Doryan sah aus wie ein Geist, seine Haut war fast transparent, seine Augen hatten einen gelbgrünen Ton angenommen. Die Zwei, die geistige Schilde um sich gelegt hatten, schienen mit der Vision etwas besser klarzukommen als die Anderen.

Opherias Vater starrte ihn an.

„Wie... kannst du so ruhig bleiben nachdem du das gesehen hast?" Stotterte er.

Harry sah ihn an.

„Ich habe solche Visionen schon seit mehreren Monaten und das fast jede Nacht. Ich habe gelernt meine Gefühle zu verbergen. Die Reiter hätten es ausgenutzt und sich über mich lustig gemacht, wenn ich meine Schwäche gezeigt hätte."

Er starrte sie an.

„Und dann hab ich mir immer all die Dinge vorgestellt, die ich mit diesem Monster machen werde um ihn für seine Taten bezahlen zu lassen."

Seine Wut und sein Hass waren aus seiner Stimme deutlich herauszuhören.

„Hat das Ihre Frage beantwortet?" Fragte er schließlich um die Stille zu unterbrechen.

Der Magis nickte.

„Ja, doch hättest du uns nicht eine andere, weniger..." Der Mann unterbrach seinen Satz als er Harrys Blick sah.

„Diese war dievollständigste. Ich hätte euch auch eine andere zeigen können, doch hätte diese Vision dann nicht all die Informationen enthalten. Ich hätte euch dann mehrere zeigen müssen, damit ihr versteht. Außerdem habt ihr gesehen, was geschehen wird, wenn Voldemort gewinnt. Wenn er Wind von eurer Existenz bekommt oder es schafft eure Inseln zu finden, seit ihr so gut wie tot"

„Warum?" Fragte Doryan, der sich anscheinend wieder erholt hatte. Es war nicht dieselbe Vision gewesen, die Harry ihm letzte Nacht gezeigt hatte.

„Ihr habt Kräfte, die er nicht hat und er mag keine möglichen Rivalen an seiner Seite. Er will euch dann entweder umbringen oder er will versuchen euch auf seine Seite zu ziehen und euch dann für seine Ziele zu benutzen."

„So wie werdet ihr euch entscheiden?" Fragte Harry.

Der Ältere senkte seinen Blick. Seine Augen hatten immer noch eine gelbliche Farbe.

„Wie haben keine andere Wahl. Unsere Clan wird dir helfen diesen Wahnsinn zu beenden. Wir können nicht zulassen, dass dieses Ritual vollendet wird... die Konsequenzen..." der Mann erschauderte.

Der Mann neben ihm fing nun an zu reden.

„Wir werden einige von uns in deine Welt schicken. Doch erwarte keine Wunder, unsere Rasse mag keine Menschen: das ist schon lange so und wird auch für immer so bleiben. Diese Einstellung hat sich schon zu tief in unsere Denkweise eingenistet, als das sie in wenigen Tagen verschwinden kann. Vielleicht mit der Zeit, doch die Veränderung muss dann von den jungen Leuten ausgehen." Er schaute zu Opheria.

„Auch von solchen Leuten wie Garth?" Schnauzte Harry.

„Garth hat bekommen, was er verdient." Antwortete ein Magis, der bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt hatte.

„Denken Sie wirklich Garths Familie wird damit einverstanden sein?" Harrys Stimme war voll von Sarkasmus.

„Das werden sie besser." Antwortete ein Anderer.

Harry nickte.

Teneb stellte sich nun neben ihn, Celen hatte sich von der Vision wieder erholt. Teneb legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes und wollte ihn so unterstützen. Er merkte dass das wiedererleben der Vision für Harry nicht leicht gewesen war.

Harry lächelte ihn an.

„Nun wir sollten nun zum Essen gehen, wir werden bestimmt schon erwartet."

Wortlos stimmten die anderen ihm zu und verließen den Raum. Opheria und Kobalt warteten noch. Harry ging zu ihnen.

„Ich denke ich muss mich bei euch entschuldigen, ich hätte euch das nicht zeigen sollen."

Opheria schaute auf, ihre Augen, die nun wieder Orange waren, starrten ihn an.

„Wir mussten das sehen, wir haben das gebraucht um zu verstehen..." Sagte sie.

Harry schaute sie an, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos. Doch plötzlich erschien ein kleines, kaum merkliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Doch es verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war.

„Lasst uns gehen."

Sie verließen den Raum und gingen zum Speisesaal des Schlosses.

Das Essen war eine unangenehme Angelegenheit. Harry und die anderen waren als Letzte gekommen. Einige der schon Anwesenden hatten sie mit seltsamen Blicken angeschaut, als sie die blassen Gesichter der Jugendlichen sahen. Harry war mit der Sitzordnung nicht sehr zufrieden gewesen: er musste neben Najira und Celen sitzen. Die Atmosphäre war so gespannt, das wohl jeder froh war als das Essen beendet war.

Während des ganzen Essens, hatte Harry mehrere Blicke auf sich gespürt. Als er einmal aufgeschaut hatte, hatte er genau in Demenors Augen geblickt. Der alte Reiter hatt einen ergriffenen Blick, doch Harry konnte auch Entschlossenheit in ihm lesen.

Anscheinend hatte er sich für etwas entschieden, doch Harry wusste nicht für was.

Er war dankbar, als er den Raum endlich verlassen konnte. Teneb lief nicht weit hinter ihm. Der Elf hatte sich entschieden seinem Freund die Gärten zu zeigen.

Harry war schon letzte Nacht dort gewesen und ihm hatte es dort sehr gefallen. Doch am Nachmittag waren sie noch eindrucksvoller. Langsam führte Teneb Harry zu seinem und Celens Lieblingsplatz. Auf dem Weg dorthin erklärte er seinem Freund einige der Pflanzen.

Als sie auf der Wiese ankamen, legten sie sich sofort ins Gras und schauten hinauf in den Himmel. Es war ein schöner Tag, die Sonne schien und eine leichte Brise wehte. Zuerst lagen sie nur da und ruhten sich aus, doch nach einigen Minuten fingen sie an über solche Dinge wie Mädchen zu reden...Teneb erzählte Harry, dass er mit einem Mädchen zum Ball gehen würde, welches er schon seit seiner Kindheit kannte... Djaryle's Familie wohnte schon seit Ewigkeiten neben Teneb und so waren sie zusammen aufgewachsen.

„Und du Harry? Gehst du allein?"

Harry seufzte.

„Ich bin gezwungen mit Najira hinzugehen."

Teneb setzte sich auf.

„Bist du verrückt?"

„Ich habe keine große Wahl gehabt... Wenn ich nicht zugestimmt hätte, dann wäre sie wieder von ihrem Vater bestraft wurden."

„Harry, dass hat sie doch nur gesagt, damit du Mitleid bekommst und deshalb mit ihr hingehst... Najira ist unaufrichtig, du darfst ihr nicht vertrauen, nicht mal für einen Moment." Er klang besorgt. „Und das mein ich ernst..."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er überlegte ob er seinen Freund fragen sollte, warum er so besorgt klang, doch er entschied sich schließlich dagegen.

„Okay, das werde ich."

Er lenkte das Thema wieder auf den Ball.

„Also, müssen wir irgendetwas Besonderes tragen?"

Teneb schaute ihn an. Er war etwas verwirrt darüber, dass Harry so schnell das Thema gewechselt hatte.

„Nun, unsere zeremonielle Kleidung können wir nicht tragen."

„Dann weiß ich nicht was ich anziehen soll, ich habe keine anderen Sachen, die für einen Ball angemessen wären."

Teneb schaute seinen Freund von oben bis unten an.

„Ich kann dir was leihen, wir haben doch fast die gleiche Figur, du musst die Kleidung nur etwas schrumpfen, dann müsste es gehen."

„Danke."

„Keine Ursache, darum brauchen wir uns aber erst nach dem Abendessen zukümmern."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick sagte niemand etwas.

„So, Teneb gibt es vielleicht ein anderes Mädchen in deinem Leben außer Djaryle?" Fragte Harry mit einem spielerischen Lächeln.

Dieses Mal schaute Teneb seinen Freund mit geweiteten Augen an.

„Wer bist du und was hast du mit Harry gemacht?"

Harry lachte.

„Nein, nein, nein, nein Teneb, versuche ja nicht der Frage auszuweichen..." Er lächelte breit.

Teneb musste sich zurückhalten um nicht über Harrys Verspieltheit zu lachen, es kam nicht oft vor, dass sein Blutsbruder so ausgeglichen war und als er darüber nachdachte, vermutete Teneb, dass sein Freund so fröhlich war weil er bald wieder in seine Welt zurückkehren würde.

„Ich hab nicht versuchte der Frage auszuweichen..."

Harry schaute ihn mit einem ungläubigen Blick an.

„Doch um deine Frage zu beantworten, nein..."

„Was? Teneb hat keine Freundin? Das müssen wir aber ändern..."

„Nun, wenn du jemanden findest, der mich als Teneb sieht und nicht als Athar Teneb oder den zukünftigen Ratgeber des Königs dann ist es okay... aber hübsch sollte sie auch sein."

„Das klingt kompliziert... Also wie sollte sie noch sein um dir zu gefallen?"

Harry gab ihm einen kleinen Stock, mit dem er die ganze Zeit gespielt hatte, als ob er ein Mikrofon wäre.

Teneb nahm ihn, als er sah, dass Harry nicht aufhören würde ihm den Stock vor die Nase zu halten.

„Nun sie sollte intelligent sein, einen guten Sinn für Humor haben und sich wehren können. Sie sollte ihre Gefühle zeigen können aber auch Rückgrat besitzen. Auch sollte sie nicht größer oder älter als ich sein und natürlich wäre es nicht schlecht wenn sie gut aussehen würde. Und wie schon gesagt sollte sie mich als Teneb sehen und nicht als Athar oder so."

Harry fing an zu lachen.

„Ich glaube du suchst das perfekte Mädchen... Viel Glück bei der Suche."

Teneb lächelte.

„Glaubst du an Seelenverwandtschaft?"

Harry dachte darüber einige Zeit nach.

„Ich weiß nicht... Es klingt ziemlich deprimierend für mich wenn man weiß, dass es auf der Welt nur eine Person gibt, die wirklich zu einem passt und wenn man diese dann nicht findest und stattdessen jemanden anderen heiratet, wird man nie wirklich glücklich sein."

„Ich glaube daran... und ich habe mehr Zeit sie zu finden als du... Wirklich mit einer Lebenspanne wie du sie hast, musst du wirklich schnell sein... damit die nächste Generation zu sichern."

Harry gab seinen Freund eine Kopfnuss.

„Teneb," er errötete leicht, „ An was du schon wieder denkst!"

Teneb fing an zu lachen, als er das Gesicht seines Freundes sah.

Harry verschränkte seine Arme und fing an zu schmollen, als Teneb nicht mit lachen aufhörte. Plötzlich, er hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren, wurde er auf den Boden gedrückt und gnadenlos durchgekitzelt.

„Teneb! Hör auf! Okay! Du hast gewonnen!"

„Sag es!"

„Niemals." Sagte Harry lachend. Teneb fing wieder an ihn zu kitzeln.

„O-Okay, Teneb ist der Größte!"

„Ich habe nichts gehört..."

„TENEB IST DER GRÖßTE!"

Teneb ließ nun von seinem Freund ab, doch Harry dachte nicht daran jetzt aufzuhören. Er warf sich auf Teneb und kitzelte nun ihn.

„Das bedeutet Krieg!"

Fünf Minuten später lagen beide erschöpft im Gras.

„Wir sind kindisch, oder?"

„Wir sind sechzehn, " antwortete Teneb kurz. Beide schauten sich an und fingen wieder an zu lachen.

Als sich beide wieder beruhigt hatten und wieder normal atmen konnten, lagen sie wieder still nebeneinander da.

„Das war gut..." Sagte Teneb in den Himmel schauend.

„Ja..."

„Ach übrigens, wie sollte deine Traumfrau den sein? Du beantwortest nie deine eigenen Fragen..."

Harry wurde wieder verlegen.

„Nun, ich habe mal ein Auge auf dieses Mädchen geworfen, Cho, doch ihr Freund wurde letztes Jahr ermordet, also weiß ich jetzt nicht wirklich was ich empfinde... Meine Lebenserwartung wurde sowieso für nicht so lange vorrausgesagt."

„Aber sicherlich hast du doch auch eine Traumfrau, oder zumindest einige Vorstellungen wie sie aussehen oder wie ihr Charakter sein sollte. Oder von was bekommst du feuchte Träume?"

Harry war nun tomatenrot im Gesicht und Teneb genoss jeden Moment dieses Gesprächs... Er hatte seinen Freund noch nie so verschämt gesehen. Gut zu wissen, dass er auch nur ein normaler sechzehnjähriger Teenager war.

„Nun, es sollte Spaß machen mit ihr zusammen zu sein, sie sollte ehrlich sein, clever und witzig. Sie sollte auch kleiner sein als ich und hübsch... Und wie bei dir eine die mich mag wirklich mag und nicht nur den Helden in mir sieht... und sie sollte nicht blond sein! Nicht so mein Typ!"

Teneb grinste bei der letzten Bemerkung und verkniff sich näher darauf einzugehen. Statt dessen lächelte er nur.

„Wir werden also beide Probleme haben, das perfekte Mädchen zu finden..." Sagte er.

„Yeah..."

In diesem Moment sprang ein kleines Tier mitten auf Harrys Brust und nahm ihm so den Atem.

„Lucky!"

Der Fuchs schien ziemlich zufrieden mit sich zu sein, als er sich auf seinem Besitzer niederließ.

„Er ist sehr besitzergreifend, oder!

„Scheint so, " seufzte Harry. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch Lucky protestierte lautstark. Harry achtete aber nicht darauf, setzte sich auf und legte den Fuchs in seinen Schoss. Dann wandte er sich wieder an seinen Freund.

„Also, was machen wir jetzt? Essen gibt es erst in drei Stunden... und im Moment habe ich keine Lust zu trainieren oder zu reiten."

„Kannst du schwimmen? Hier in der Nähe gibt es einen kleinen See."

„Nun, nicht sehr gut... Ich habe nie wirklich schwimmen gelernt."

„Zeit das nachzuholen! Komm!"

Teneb stand abrupt auf und zog Harry mit sich. Lucky gefiel dies nicht, er rannte aber trotzdem munter neben den Beiden her, als sie zum See liefen. Auf dem Weg unterhielten sie sich, lachten und hatten alle ihre Sorgen vergessen. Sie verhielten sich so, wie es eigentlich immer sein sollte. Wie normale Jugendliche.

----------------------------------------- Fortsetzung folgt in Kürze ---------------------------------------

Pendragon: ist einer von Artus Namen -- genauer gesagt der Nachname seines Vaters Uther (Pendragon) und heißt auf deutsch „Kopf des Drachen (gesprochen: Pendra-gon)

So das schon wieder, aber keine Angst diesmal geht es schneller weiter, zumindest mit dem zweiten Teil dieses Kapitels und mit dem nächsten, was ich wahrscheinlich auch in mehrere Teile aufteilen werde.

Vielen Dank an alle die mir geschrieben habe und mich auch aufgemuntert haben weiter zu machen. Ich kann nicht versprechen dass ich die Geschichte bis zum Ende übersetzen werde, da ich auch nicht so viel Zeit mehr habe, aber wenn ich aufhören sollte, sorge ich vorher für Ersatz…Versprochen!

Bis demnächst

Eure Wanda


	22. Urteile und der Ball Teil 2

**Hallo alle zusammen! Schon geht's weiter mit dem zweiten Teil des Kapitels…**

**Vielen Dank an meine neue Betaleserin Veronica Evans. Und an alle anderen die sich auch beworben haben: seit nicht traurig… ihr bekommt vielleicht auch noch eure Chance…**

**So nun viel Spass beim lesen... **

Sie verbrachten den Nachmittag am See. Teneb lehrte Harry schwimmen, hatte dabei jedoch wenig Erfolg. Harry fühlte sich ziemlich ungeschickt als er versuchte die Bewegungen nachzuahmen, die Teneb ihm gezeigt hatte.

„Das ist es Harry. Das machst du gut so. Deine Beine müssen immer in Bewegung bleiben, genauso wie deine Arme: rechts, links, rechts, links."

Teneb war gerade dabei ihm das Kraulen beizubringen, doch der schwarzhaarige Zauberer fand, dass er wohl ziemlich lustig aussah, wie er da im Wasser rumplanschte. Als er darüber nachdachte, vergas er im richtigen Moment zu atmen und schluckte Wasser. Keuchend versuchte er sich an der Oberfläche zu halten, doch es nützte nichts. Als er wieder am ertrinken war, wurde er immer verärgertet... Das war schon das vierte Mal!

Er merkte dann wie er von zwei Armen wieder an die Oberfläche gezogen wurde.

Teneb half ihm auch den Rand des Sees zu erreichen, wo sie ihre Kleidung abgelegt hatten.

„Ich denke ich habe für heute genug geübt..." sagte er, ziemlich unzufrieden mit sich selbst.

Teneb versteckte ein Grinsen.

„Nun du weißt was man immer sagt, Feuer und Wasser sollte man nicht mixen!" erwiderte Teneb.

Harry antwortete ihm mit einem angewiderten Schnauben.

Beide lagen nun im Gras und genossen die Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut.

„Das ist wie im Himmel.", seufzte Harry während er seine Augen schloss.

„Ja... keine Sorgen, keine Probleme, die Sonne, nichts zu tun..."

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten sie schweigend. Harry ruhte sich aus und schlief ein, nachdem er einen Zauber gesprochen hatte, der sie wecken sollte, wenn jemand kommt oder wenn es Zeit für das Abendessen ist.

Er wachte zwei Stunden später abrupt auf, als der schrille Alarm losging. Teneb war auch aufgewacht. Er fluchte und schaltete den Alarm aus. Dann streckte er sich etwas und stand auf.

„Nun, wir sollten gehen... Oder sie werden sich wundern was mit uns geschehen ist."

Sein Freund nickte und fing an seine Sachen einzusammeln. Harry schaute kurz nach Lucky und folgte Tenebs Beispiel.

Bald darauf waren sie, völlig relaxet, auf dem Weg zum Schloss.

Sie gingen gleich in den Speiseraum. Sie waren die Ersten und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Dieses Mal setzte sich Harry so hin, dass Najira nicht in der Lage war sich neben ihm niederzulassen. Es war nicht so, dass er sie überhaupt nicht mochte, er fühlte sogar etwas Mitleid für sie, doch wegen ihrem Vater wollte er ihr nicht zu nahe kommen. Schließlich saß er neben Teneb und Kobald. Nach diesem anstrengenden Nachmittag hatte er sogar etwas Appetit bekommen.

„Wo wart ihr Beide?" fragte er Elementar.

„An einem nahe gelegenem See."

Kobalt nickte und fragte nicht weiter nach. Er war immer noch etwas vorsichtig mit Harry, er wusste nie so richtig wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Harry fand das schade.

„Und du?"

„Ich war bei Polath. Wir haben viel geredet."

Harry blieb ruhig. Er beneidete den Elementar ein wenig. Rexeren war einer der Ältesten, sie würden nie die Zeit haben sich oft zu unterhalten, denn sie beide hatten ihre Aufgaben zu erfüllen.

„Anscheinend möchte Polath unsere Bindung nicht trennen, wenigstens nicht bis ich meine Ausbildung abgeschlossen habe."

Harry schüttelte abwesend seinen Kopf.

„Gut für dich..."

Kobalt schien seine Abwesenheit zu bemerken und erwiderte nichts.

„Kommst du heute Nacht?" fragte Harry.

„Ja, Opheria hat mir zugesagt und wir gehen zusammen."

Danach breitete sich wieder eine unangenehme Stille aus.

Harry schaute den Elementar an. Er war nicht der Schlimmste von allen gewesen. Alles was er immer getan hatte, war ihn zu ignorieren. Und seine Entscheidung sein Sekundant zu sein, da war Harry sich sicher, kam nicht nur daher, dass er sich schuldig gefühlt hatte, sondern auch daher, dass er seine Macht und seinen Status kannte. Heute war er etwas über sein Verhalten überrascht gewesen und nun wusste er nicht so recht wie er sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte, genau wie bei dem Magis Mädchen. Sie hatten keine Verpflichtungen ihm gegenüber. Sie waren auch keine Mitglieder von Garths Gruppe gewesen, noch wollten sie ihm etwas Schlechtes. Harry war unentschlossen ihnen gegenüber, ein Teil von ihm wollte nie wieder etwas mit ihnen zu tun haben, der Andere wollte ihnen eine zweite Chance geben... es war zwar nur ein kleiner Teil, doch er existierte. Er seufzte, nun er würde sie weiterhin höflich behandeln und mit der Zeit schon sehen wie ehrlich ihre Motive waren. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Teller. Das Essen war gut und er hatte nicht vor davon etwas zu verschwenden.

Das Essen war schnell vorbei und die Frauen verließen so schnell wie möglich den Tisch, um noch genug Zeit zu haben sich fertig zu machen.

Najira ging zu Harry.

„Athar. Ich werde auf dich in der Eingangshalle warten. Ich werde ein lavendelfarbenes Kleid tragen."

Harry nickte, sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos.

„Du gehst mit ihr?" fragte Kobalt leise.

Harry wandte sich zu ihm.

„Das war nicht meine Entscheidung.", antwortete er kalt.

In diesem Moment forderte Teneb ihn auf ihm zu folgen.

„Komm, wir müssen dir noch etwas Anzuziehen für heute Abend heraussuchen."

Nickend stand Harry auf und nachdem er sich kurz von Kobalt und Opheria verabschiedet hatte und Doryan, Valera und sogar Celen kurz zugelächelt hatte, verließ er mit Teneb den Raum. Da er sich im Schloss nicht auskannte, wurde er von Teneb geführt. Nach einigen Minuten erreichten sie dann ein Schlafzimmer.

„Wenn ich im Schloss übernachte, ist das immer mein Zimmer.", erklärte Teneb. Er öffnete einen Schrank und fing an darin herumzuwühlen. Von Zeit zu Zeit legte er immer ein Kleidungsstück beiseite.

„Hier, " sagte er schließlich, „ das sind alles Sachen, die für so einen Ball angemessen sind. Welche Farbe wird sie gleich noch mal tragen?"

„Lavendel."

„Okay, dann kannst du alle Farben wie rot, orange, gelb und so vergessen." Er legte einige Sachen zur Seite als er dies sagte. „ Grün... hätte gut zu dir gepasst, doch es würde mit ihrem Kleid nicht gut harmonieren... Blau ist eine Möglichkeit, doch da ich nicht genau weiß welchen lavendel Ton sie gewählt hat... Lila würde gehen..." Er schaute zu seinem Freund.

Harry glotzte ihn an.

„Seit wann bist du zu einem Modedesigner mutiert?"

Teneb zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe dir doch schon erzählt, dass dein Aussehen hier sehr wichtig ist. Sogar die Farbe, die du trägst kann viele Dinge bedeuten. Zum Beispiel werde ich heute silber und blau tragen, da das die Farben sind, die zu meiner Familie gehören. Wenn ich etwas anderes tragen wollte, müsste ich darauf achten keine Farben zusammenzutragen, die zu einer anderen Familie gehören. Sonst könnte man vermuten, dass ich vorhabe mich mit ihnen zu vereinigen... Jedes Kind einer noblen Familie lernt von klein auf die verschiedenen Bedeutungen der Farben."

„Großartig..."

„Nun zurück zu dir. Bronze würde gut zu Lavendel passen., doch ist dies eine der Hauptfarben der Königsfamilie, also würde es ziemlich verdächtig wirken, wenn du das trägst."

Harrys Kopf war schon kurz vorm platzen. Die Leute, die diese Regeln erfunden haben, mussten wirklich verrückt gewesen sein. Sich so viele Gedanken über ein Outfit zu machen, ist doch schon beinahe krank!

„Ich denke du solltest dich an die neutralen Farben halten... Es ist zwar etwas deprimieren aber wenigstens wird niemand falsche Mutmaßungen anstellen."

„Wenn du das sagst..."

„Nun, hier das würde doch gut passen. Das Silber wirkt nicht zu verdächtig, da es eine Farbe meiner Familie ist."

Teneb hielt etwas Schwarzes hoch und wickelte es aus.

Es war eine lange dunkelblaue, seidig glänzende Robe mit silbernen Fäden die zur Verzierung aufgenäht worden sind. Die Knöpfe hatten auch eine silberne Farbe, die bis hoch zu dem hohen Kragen ging. Ein hoher Kragen!

„Teneb bin ich gezwungen einen hohen Kragen zu tragen? Ich hasse diese Dinger!"

Ein Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Elfen.

„Bist du verheiratet oder verlobt?"

Harry schüttelte schnell seinen Kopf.

„Dann musst du ihn wohl tragen, er zeigt den Eltern dass du noch „frei" bist für ihre Töchter."

„Toll... Gibt es noch irgendein Symbol, das ich kennen sollte."

„Nun, nein... da gibt es zwar noch etwas mit den Haaren, aber das ist ein relativ neuer Trend, also wird sich nicht großartig jemand darum kümmern."

„Gut, wenigstens eine Sache um die man sich keine Sorgen machen muss."

„Okay, also wirst du das anziehen?"

Mit einem Seufzten zog Harry die schwarze Robe über seine Hose. Sie war etwas zu lang aber mit einem kleinen Zauber, war das Problem gelöst. Der Stoff fühlte sich sehr weich an und fürs Erste war der hohe Kragen auch zu ertragen, da er aus einem biegsameren Material war als bei seiner Atharrobe. Er schaute sich im Spiegel an und ihm gefiel was er sah. Er fand aber, dass er zu dunkel aussah, da fast alles schwarz war, also verwandelte er seine Hose in grau. So war es schon besser. Die eingenähten Muster waren nicht immer sichtbar, nur wenn sie im Licht schimmerten. Er band seine Haare nur zusammen. Er mochte es nicht seine Haare zu flechten, erstens weil jeder Elf das tat und zweitens weil er fand dass das mädchenhaft war.

Teneb nickte ihm zustimmend zu. Sein Freund sah sehr eindrucksvoll aus, fast so wie ein schwarzer Engel. Er selbst zog sich nun auch um. Seine Robe war blau und silbern und sie hatte den selben Schnitt wie Harrys. Einen Teil seiner Haare flocht er zusammen, doch diesmal in einer komplizierteren Weise als sonst. Dabei sah er wie Harry sein Schwert gerade an seinem Gürtel befestigen wollte.

„Harry, es ist nicht erlaubt im Ballsaal ein Schwert zu tragen."

„Was!"

„Das ist eine Regel.", antwortete er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Der Schwarzhaarige runzelte die Stirn.

„Okay, aber ich nehme aber meinen Dolch und einige Messer mit."

Teneb antwortete darauf nichts, da er dasselbe vorhatte. Die letzten Monate mit Harry und ihren zwei Wächtern haben ihm einen Satz eingebrannt: „Immer wachsam!" Harrys Wächter war besessen von dieser Regel und er hatte sie immer zufällig attackiert bis sie innerhalb einer Sekunde kampfbereit waren. Das bedeutete auch, dass Beide eine leichte Paranoia entwickelt hatten.

Schließlich waren beide umgezogen und fertig zum gehen.

„Wir haben noch vierzig Minuten Zeit.", sagte Teneb. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich noch mal zu Djaryle gehen, ich hatte noch nicht die Zeit mich in Ruhe mit ihr zu unterhalten."

Harry schaute zu seinem Freund mit einem listigen Lächeln.

„Geh schon, ich geh noch mal in den Garten, aber tue nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde!"

Teneb haute schnell ab um Harry keine Gelegenheit mehr zu geben ihn weiter zu necken.

Grinsend verlies Harry den Raum. Er schloss ihn sorgfältig ab, da er nicht wollte dass irgendjemand in ihren Sachen herumschnüffelte. Dann ging er in den Garten. Hier war alles so friedlich: gerade ging die Sonne unter und erfüllte den Himmel mit verschiedenen Farben. Harry lehnte sich an einen Baum und schaute versunken in den Sonnenuntergang. Plötzlich schlugen seine magischen Sinne Alarm. Etwas ging hier vor sich. Irgendwo in der Nähe sammelte jemand eine große Menge Magie um sich. Er ging näher, denn er mochte es nicht wenn jemand in der Nähe so vieler Leute mit solch einer Menge Energie spielte. Er war so konzentriert, dass er mit jemandem zusammenprallte. Fluchend schaute er in Celens panisches Gesicht.

„Harry! Du musst mir helfen!" Der Prinz klang beinahe hysterisch.

„Was! Beruhige dich!" Sagte Harry.

„Es ist Demenor! Er ist verrückt geworden!"

„Was sagst du da!" Harry sprach lauter und versuchte den Prinzen soweit zu beruhigen, dass er ihm eine verständliche Erklärung liefern konnte.

„Er führt die Al'ethora durch!"

Harrys Blut gefror als er das hörte und eine kalte Wut überkam ihm. Nein! So würde es nicht enden!

„Wo?" Seine Stimme klang beherrscht als er versuchte den Prinzen nicht weiter zu beunruhigen.

„Dort!" Celen zeigte in die Richtung, in der Harry vorhin die Magie gespürt hatte.

„Zeig es mir!"

Celen zog ihn an den Ärmeln mit sich bis zu einem kleinen lichten Fleck im Garten. In der Mitte stand Demenor nur mit seiner Unterhose begleitet. Auf seine Haut waren Zeichen gemalt und er sang gerade das alte Lied des Al'ethora, dem Selbstmordritual. Es war unter den Elfen respektiert und benahe gefürchtet. Es wurde meistens vollführt um seine Ehre wiederzuerlangen. Demenor hatten einen Dolch erhoben und Harry bemerkte, dass er sich damit schon geschnitten hatte. Er erschauderte, es war beinahe wie Voldemorts Ritual auch wenn es das Blut von Demenor war. Er würde ihn aber nicht so gehen lassen, das war ein zu leichter Weg um aufzugeben!

Er trat auf den Platz und mit einer Hand schlug er Demenor den Dolch aus den Händen. Demenor schaute verwirrt auf und er wirkte sogar etwas wütend. Doch das störte Harry nicht, er wollte nicht noch einen Toten. In der alten Sprache, redete er schließlich los.

Das war einer der wenigen Wege um dieses Ritual zu unterbrechen. Er hatte dies gelesen, als er die Bücher in Nerthors Unterricht abschreiben sollte.

„Ijri, Athar Harry Potter, arlie Thorans hos myrn desa ijrin. Ijri arlin humelys athia'yr Demenor hos ilkanes. Otha inrin litht una galdat vandhornes yorn desen'it. Ijri reslin mith'ij kenda athia'it aes irta ory belian'it caelces. Syaie athia'it ilkanes." ( Ich, Harry Potter, bitte die Mächte mich anzuhören. Ich bitte euch Demenors Leben zu schonen. Eine Schuld verbindet uns und sie muss erst noch beglichen werden. Ich rufe mein Recht über sein Leben aus um seine falschen Handlungen noch zu büßen. Möge sein Leben geschont werden.)

Ein Leuchten umgab ihn, als er die letzten Worte sprach. Er hoffte die ganze Zeit, dass es funktionieren würde, denn sonst würden die Folgen nicht so positiv ausfallen. Das Al'ethora Ritual zu unterbrechen wird hart bestraft. Doch dankbar, bemerkte er die Genehmigung der Macht um sich herum und langsam verschwanden die Zeichen von Demenors Haut als er schwankend wieder aufstand. Die Nachwirkungen des Adrenalinstoßes waren etwas zu viel für ihn um still stehen zu bleiben.

Celen eilte zu Demenor um ihn zu untersuchen. Wut überkam Harry wieder als er auf den Mann blickte, der eigentlich sein Mentor gewesen sein sollte. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen als Celen zur Seite trat, den Celens spürte es ganz genau wie wütend Harry war und deshalb fand er es besser sich jetzt nicht einzumischen. Demenor war sein Pate und er hatte immer auf ihn aufgepasst, selbst wenn er viel mit den Reitern zu tun gehabt hatte. Doch jetzt musste er endlich in die Realität zurückgebracht werden.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht!" Flüsterte er.

Demenor schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Es war ihm anzusehen wie wütend er war.

„Ich war dabei meine Ehre zurückzubekommen." Antwortete er sofort. „Und ich habe nichts getan was du nicht auch schon versucht hast."

Harry konnte sich nun fast nicht mehr zurück halten. Er ballte seine Hände und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Dem Reiter den Kopf zu zerhacken war keine so gute Idee... Teneb würde es nicht gutheißen wenn seine Robe eine neue Farbe bekommt.

Er hörte ein Keuchen und als er zu Celen schaute, gaffte dieser ihn an. Er wandte sich nun wieder Demenor zu. Der Anblick wäre amüsant gewesen, ein sechzehn Jahre alter Junge wies einen hundert Jahre alten Elfen zurecht, doch Harry sah den Witz dieser Situation gerade nicht.

„Du weißt gar nichts von mir, du hast kein Recht dies zu sagen. Du hast nie versucht etwas über mich herauszufinden, also wage es nicht zu versuchen mich zu verstehen. Ich habe versucht mich umzubringen, das ist wahr, aber du und deine Lehrer waren daran nicht ganz unschuldig. Aber ich habe es nicht versucht weil ich Angst hatte mich meinen Fehlern zu stellen!" Harrys Stimme klang bissig.

„Statt die Situation jetzt zu verbessern, nimmst du den einfachsten Weg! Du benimmst dich wie ein Feigling. Ja bring dich um, mach schon, diesmal werde ich die nicht aufhalten. Versuch deine Ehre zurückzuerlangen, wenn Feiglinge es so machen!"

Er schrie nun fast.

„Hast du jemals über die Auswirkungen deiner Tat nachgedacht, oder bist du ein zu selbstsüchtiger Feigling?"

Er grinste den verstörten alten Mann spöttisch an. Die Augen des Elfs weiteten sich als er begann etwas zu realisieren.

„Das hast du nicht, oder? Hör mich jetzt an, mach was immer du willst. Ich werde mich jetzt nicht mehr einmischen, doch erinnere dich daran: wenn du dein Leben wegen der jetzigen Situation und meiner unfreiwilligen Anwesendheit hier, beendest, wirst du mir antworten, ob in dieser Welt oder in einer Anderen. Ich möchte nicht noch mehr Tote wegen mir, ich habe genug davon." Jetzt klang seine Stimme tödlich. Er drehte sich schnell um und hielt neben Celen an.

„Es tut mir Leid aber gibt es einen Platz im Garten den du nicht vermissen wirst? Ich kann nicht so wütend in den Ballsaal gehen."

Celen nickte und zeigte auf eine hässliche Pflanze nicht weit von ihnen.

Die Gärtner hatten schon vieles ausprobiert um die Pflanze zu entfernen, doch bis jetzt war es ihnen noch nicht gelungen.

Harry nickte, murmelte ein Dankeschön und plötzlich war die Stelle wo eben noch die Pflanze stand von hohen Flammen umgeben. Es flackerte einige Minuten und Celen starrte die ganze Zeit das bunte Flammenspiel an. Genauso unerwartete wie es entstanden war, verschwand es auch wieder. Celen schaute zu Harry und merkte dass dieser jetzt viel ruhiger war. Er erinnerte sich, dass er Macht über das Feuer hatte. Wenn die Macht aktiv und stark war, beeinflusste sie Harrys Reaktionen, etwas was schwer zu glauben war, da Harry sich noch stark unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Ich hoffe du mochtest die Pflanze nicht, denn jetzt wird sie wohl nicht mehr nachwachsen", sagte Harry.

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, die Gärtner werden dir dankbar sein..."

„Kannst du jetzt auf ihn aufpassen? Ich denke nicht, dass ich weder die Geduld noch den Wunsch dazu habe."

„Ja klar, noch mal Danke Harry das du ihn gestoppt hast."

Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam Harry.

„Kein Problem, bewahr ihn bitte davor es noch mal zu versuchen, denn das nächste Mal werde ich ihn nicht aufhalten."

Celen nickte als der Athar ging. Dann wandte er sich an seinen Paten.

„Er hatte Recht, das weißt du."

Demenor schaute ihn nur erstaunt an. Seufzend gab Celen ihn seinen Umhang. Er brachte ihn dann zurück zum Schloss, und sagte ihm, dass wenn er es noch mal versuche würde, er ihn ans Bett fesseln und ihn solange liegen lassen würde, bis er seine Sinne wieder erlangt hatte.

Harry lief nun durch den Garten um sich zu beruhigen.

_Harry? _

_Teneb? Gibt es ein Problem? _

_Nein, aber ich stelle diese Frage dir. Was hast du gemacht? Du warst so wütend, dass ich mir schon Sorgen gemacht habe... _

_Demenor hat das Al'ethora Ritual fast vollführt. _

_Er hat... WAS? _

_So hab ich auch reagiert... _

_Was hat ihn den dazu getrieben? ... Hast du ihn aufgehalten? _

_Ja, aber wenn er es noch mal versucht, werde ich es nicht mehr machen. Das hab ich ihm auch gesagt und noch einige andere Sachen... _

_Ich möchte gar nichts darüber wissen ... _

Celen war auch dabei, er war es der mir gesagt hat, was Demenor vorhatte. Ich habe zwar schon gespürt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, aber an so was habe ich natürlich nicht gedacht ... Wir sind ineinander gerannt und er hat mich gefragt ob ich ihm helfen kann. Er war beinahe hysterisch...

_Was hast du niedergebrannt? _

_Oh, eine Pflanze Celen hat es mir erlaubt... es war keine schöne Pflanze. _Harry sandte seinem Blutsbruder ein Bild davon.

_Die Gärtner werden sehr froh sein das Ding los zu sein. _

_Das hat Celen auch gesagt. _

_Nun du hast jetzt noch zwanzig Minuten um ruhig zu werden... _

_Ja, treffen wir uns in der Eingangshalle? _

_Was, hast du etwas Angst vor Najira? _Teneb klang sehr amüsiert.

_Nein, aber... _

_Ich werde da sein. _Teneb lachte und Harry war verärgert darüber.

_Danke..., _sagte er etwas beleidigt.

_Wir sehen uns. _

Die nächsten fünfzehn Minuten lief Harry weiter durch den Garten, dabei schaute er die vielen verschiedenen Pflanzen an, die in der untergehenden Sonne schimmerten. Kleine Lichter beleuchteten nun den Weg. Mit einem Seufzen ging er nun in Richtung Schloss.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er die Eingangshalle betrat. Er fand Najira auch sofort. Sie sah wunderschön aus, das musste er zugeben. Und anscheinend war er nicht der Einzige der so dachte, da viele Augen auf ihr lagen. Er bemerkte, dass Teneb an der anderen Seite der Halle stand und er lief zu ihm. Teneb sprach gerade mit einem Mädchen Sie trug ein blaues Kleid und hatte braune Haare.

„Teneb, danke dass du gekommen bist.", sagte er als er sie erreichte. Das Mädchen wandte sich zu ihm und schaute ihn von oben bis unten an.

Dann wandte sie sich an Teneb.

„Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass er auch gut aussieht."

Teneb sah sie verwirrt an.

„Warum sollte ich das erwähnen, außerdem kann ich das nicht so beurteilen, Djaryle. Harry darf ich dir Djaryle vorstellen, Djaryle das ist Harry."

Sie drehte sich wieder um und sah ihn mit ihren strahlend blauen Augen an. Dann streckte sie lächelnd ihre Hand aus.

„Freut mich dich kennen zulernen."

Zögernd nahm er ihre Hand und gab ihr spontan einen Handkuss.

„Ein Gentleman... du solltest dir an ihm ein Beispiel nehmen, Teneb." Sagte sie lächelnd.

„Nun, Djaryle, da müsstest du schon eine richtige Dame sein, wenn ich das machen soll..."

„Oh, das trifft mich jetzt aber hart."

Harry schaute immer wieder zwischen Beiden hin und her. Er war verwirrt, da sie ihn sofort akzeptiert hatte.

„Entschuldigung, das ich frage, Djaryle aber warum...?"

„Warum ich dich nicht wie Abschaum behandle?"

„Ja."

„Das ist einfach, Tenebs Freunde sind auch meine Freunde. Und außerdem sind zwei meiner Vorfahren in deine Welt ausgewandert, seitdem wird meine Familie als etwas verrückt angesehen... Wir waren schon immer der Meinung, dass die Beziehung zwischen uns und den Menschen so eng wie möglich sein sollte. Außerdem hab ich ein gutes Gefühl bei dir, nenn es Intuition oder den sechsten Sinn, wie immer du willst."

Harry nickte etwas überwältig bei Djaryle's Meinung. Es war eine schöne Erfahrung aber etwas unerwartet.

„Nun, dank dir Djaryle. Ich kann verstehen warum Teneb mit dir befreundet ist... Es ist eine Ehre für mich jemanden wie dich zu treffen." Er verbeugte sich vor ihr. Dann wandte er sich an Teneb, der ihn anlächelte. „Ich muss jetzt mal zu Najira gehen... Aber kannst du später zu meiner Rettung kommen?"

„Kein Problem, Harry.", sagte Teneb. „Viel Glück und sei vorsichtig."

„Keine Angst... Bis später."

Er verstärkte seine Schilde als er zu ihr ging. Dabei merkte er genau wie ihre Macht seine Schilde wie leichte Wellen trafen. Sie machte es nicht absichtlich, da die Macht nicht gezielt angewandt wurde.

„Najira." Er begrüßte sie, indem er leicht seinen Kopf neigte.

„Athar", sie verbeugte sich leicht.

Angespannt hielt er ihr seinen Arm hin. Sie hackte sich leicht bei ihm ein und zusammen durchquerten sie jetzt die Halle in Richtung Ballsaal. Sie hielten an der Tür an und ein Bote schaute sie an. Er hatte schon von dem Menschen gehört, doch ihn bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen. Er schaute ihn vorsichtig an. Der junge Athar schien die Anwesenheit der jungen Halbveela nicht sehr zu genießen, doch unter den gegebenen Umständen würde es ihm wohl nicht anders ergehen. Er schaute ihm in die Augen und musste dabei ein Schaudern unterdrücken. Dieser Jugendliche war gefährlich. Der Bote war immer stolz darauf gewesen, dass er die Fähigkeit hatte, die Seelen anderer Leute einzuschätzen. Dieser junge Mann hat eine geteilte Seele: eine Drachenseele, doch gleichzeitig eine Leopardenseele. Eine gefährliche Mischung... für eine gefährliche Person. Er nickte ihm zu, und sah welche Überraschung diese kleine Geste in dem jungen Mann auslöste. Er lachte innerlich darüber. Er war ein Bote, er wählte nicht aus. Durch seinen Beruf hatte er viele Leute kennen gelernt, er hatte viele Geschichten gehört und dies hat ihm eine seltsame Ansicht über die Welt gegeben. Er hatte zuviel in seinem Leben erfahren, als das er die Leute nach ihrer Erscheinung einschätzen konnte. Diese Reichen, die nun in diesem Raum versammelt waren, waren stolz auf ihre Ehre, doch seiner Meinung nach hatten die bürgerlichen Leute ein größeres Recht stolz auf ihre Ehre zu sein als diese machthungrigen Leute, natürlich gab es da auch Ausnahmen... Er lächelte zu Teneb und Djaryle, die hinter dem Menschen standen. Teneb hatte sich gut entwickelt und Djaryle, war trotz der Geschichten über ihre Familie, beachtenswert. Er sah wie der Mensch als Antwort seinen Kopf leicht neigte, seine Augen schimmerten seltsam. Ihre Farbe war unheimlich und der Bote erinnerte sich daran, dass er solche Augen schon einmal gesehen hatte.

Er öffnete die Tür und ließ die Paare in die Halle treten.

„Athar Harry und Lady Najira, Athar Teneb und Lady Djaryle."

Die Leute fingen an miteinander zu flüstern als sie in die Halle traten. Harry ging ausdruckslos mit Najira an eine Seite des Raumes, Teneb und Djaryle folgten ihnen. Er führte sie an einen Tisch und lies sie sich setzen, er aber blieb neben ihr stehen. Teneb tat es ihm gleich. Arxeren hatte ihm unnachgiebig die Gepflogenheiten der Elfen beigebracht genauso wie er ihm das Tanzen gelehrt hatte. Harry hatte diesen Unterricht immer gehasst, doch nun war er froh darüber.

- Siehst du, ich hab es dir doch gesagt! –

_Auch dir einen schönen Abend. _

- Also wie geht es dir? –

Arxeren klang besorgt und erschöpft.

_Ich bin etwas müde, aber eigentlich geht es mir soweit ganz gut. _

- Und hast du etwas niedergebrannt? –

_Nun, zählt eine Pflanze als etwas... _

- Eine Pflanze? –

_Es war diese Pflanze oder Demenor... _

- Was hat er gemacht... – Arxerens Stimme klang müde.

_Er hat versucht sich umzubringen mit Hilfe des Al'ethora Rituals. _

Eine kleine Stille entstand.

- Du hättest ihm mal richtig Feuer unterm Hintern machen sollen, dass hätte ihn wenigstens wieder aufgerüttelt. –

Harry unterdrückte ein Kichern, als er hörte wie verärgert Arxeren war.

_Wie geht es dir, Arxeren? _

- Wenn ich jemals die Person finden sollte, die für diese Blockaden verantwortlich ist, dann wird diese Person ihr blaues Wunder erleben. Wer auch immer es war, er hat einen guten Job gemacht... –

_Das war nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage... Hast du dich mal ausgeruht? _

- Das ist nicht wirklich der passende Augenblick für eine Pause. Ich wollte nur mal schauen ob es dir gut geht. –

_Danke, aber du solltest dich mal ausruhen... Du kümmerst dich schon seit zwei Tagen um diese Blockaden! Und ich weiß, dass auch Geister ihre Energie mal wieder aufladen müssen. Also los bevor ich einen bewusstlosen Wächter in meinem Geist habe! _

- Bist du dir sicher? Mir gefällt die Idee dich jetzt zu verlassen nicht besonders gut... nicht wenn Leute wie diese um dich herum sind... –

_Ich werde vorsichtig sein, und du bist mir auch keine große Hilfe wenn du übermüdet bist! _

Arxeren war für einen Moment still.

- Okay, ich werde gehen, ich brauch ungefähr drei Stunden, dann bin ich wieder munter... aber pass mir ja auf dich auf. Ich hab da so ein ungutes Gefühl... –

_Ich werde schon aufpassen, geh jetzt! _

Arxeren ging mit einem letzten Murren über unverschämte Kinder. Diese Bemerkung ließ Harry lächeln.

Harry lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Leute neben ihm. Kobalt und Opheria waren auch gekommen, sie standen rechts neben ihm. Neben Teneb und Djaryle stand Celen mit einem wirklich hübschen Mädchen.

Der König und die Königin betraten als letztes den Saal. Sie setzten sich auf die zwei Stühle, die auf der Bühne angebracht worden waren.

Enrys stand auf und schaute sich im Raum um. Als er seine Tochter erblickte, wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck hart.

„Der Ball ist nun eröffnet. Würden der Prinz und die Athars den ersten Tanz beginnen?"

Harry hatte wohl keine Chance. Er reichte Najira seinen Arm und zusammen gingen sie auf die Tanzfläche. Er legte seine linke Hand auf ihre Taille und mit der rechten hielt er ihre Hand. Als ein Walzer im Saal angestimmt wurde, dankte er seinem Wächter innerlich. Die drei Tanzpaare wirbelten und drehten sich nun für drei Minuten auf der Tanzfläche. Najira war eine exzellente Tänzerin. Sie beherrschte die Schritte sicher und perfekt. Als der Tanz beendet war verbeugten sich Beide. Sofort erklang ein neues Lied. Diesmal war es ein elfischer Tanz namens Falan. Es gab zwei Reihen von Tänzern, die jeweils zweimal rechts und links dieselben Schritte ausführten und bei jeder Drehung wurden die Partner getauscht. Harry bemerkte dass Teneb und Kobalt sich so hingestellt hatten, dass er Djaryle und Opheria als Tanzpartnerinnen für die zwei anderen Drehungen hatte. Er war ihnen dankbar, denn es hätte ihm nicht so gefallen mit zwei ihm unbekannten Mädchen zu tanzen.

Harry tanzte danach noch einige andere Tänze, doch als Najira von jemand anderem aufgefordert wurde, nahm er die Gelegenheit war und ging zu einem Tisch und nahm sich etwas Punsch, jedenfalls sah es nach welchem aus. Er untersuchte das Getränk ob es okay war, bevor er es in einem Schluck trank. Es schmeckt sehr nach dem, was er letzte Nacht auch getrunken hatte.

„Harry?"

Er drehte sich um und sah Teneb und Djaryle vor sich stehen.

„Ja?"

„Würdest du mit ihr einige Tänze tanzen? Sie bringt mich um?" Bat Teneb, doch sein Lächeln verriet ihn.

Djaryle sah ihn an.

„Armes kleines zerbrechliches Ding... Komm Harry, ich brauch einen Tanzpartner!"

Ohne ihm Zeit zum protestieren zu geben, zerrte sie ihn auf die Tanzfläche, wo schon wieder der nächste Tanz begann.

„Ja, mein Lieblingstanz", schrie sie entzückt auf. „Ich hoffe du weißt wie man ihn tanzt", fragte sie. Ihr Ton machte ihm klar, dass wenn er es nicht konnte, sie ihm die Hölle heiß machen würde.

Harry lächelte nur und bot ihr seine Hand an.

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln und nahm die Hand freudig an. Schon bald tanzten sie ausgelassen.

Dies war auch Harrys Lieblingstanz und so hatten sie beide eine Menge Spaß. Man konnte den Tanz am ehesten mit einem sehr akrobatischen Rocken Roll vergleichen, nur war der Elfentanz vornehmer. Auch hier war Harry wieder froh, dass Arxeren ihm die wichtigsten Tänze beigebracht hatte, denn sonst wäre er wirklich aufgeschmissen gewesen.

Am Ende des Tanzens waren Beide außer Atem.

„Das ist es, du bist auch mein Partner für den Nächsten!" sagte Djaryle lächelnd, als sie sich leicht verbeugte.

Harry lächelte auch als er sich ebenfalls verbeugte, es hatte ihm sehr viel Spaß gemacht. Er schätzte die körperliche Erschöpfung, die er nun spürte. Es war für ihn seltsamerweise ein beruhigendes Gefühl. Er bevorzugte sie auch vor der magischen Erschöpfung, bei der er sich immer krank fühlte.

Der nächste Tanz war ein Walzer, welcher für Beide einfach zu tanzen war. Als der Tanz schon halb vorbei war, fühlte er ein leichtes Tippen auf seiner Schulter. Er wandte sich um und sah Kobalt und Opheria.

„Würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn ich mich einklinke?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und nachdem er sich vor Djaryle verbeugt hatte, führte er Opheria zu einer freien Stelle. Ein „Erinnere dich an meine Worte" folgte ihm.

„Was hat sie gemeint?"

Harry lächelte leicht.

„Ich muss den nächsten Holdary wieder mit ihr tanzen", antwortete er.

„Nun, von dem was ich gesehen habe, kann ich sagen dass du ein sehr guter Tänzer bist."

Auf Harrys Gesicht erschien ein breites Lächeln.

„Glaub mir, das war nicht immer der Fall. Ich glaube meine Tanzpartnerin von letztem Jahr würde dir sagen, dass ich der schlechteste Tänzer bin den sie je gesehen hat." Sein Ton wurde etwas kühler als er sich an Parvati und an Hogwarts erinnerte.

„Schwer zu glauben..."

Der Walzer war nun zu Ende und beide verbeugten und verabschiedeten sich.

Harry lief an den Rand des Saales zurück und hielt dabei Ausschau nach Teneb.

Er fand ihn schließlich in ein Gespräch vertieft mit einem großen Luftelementar. Er warf seinem Freund einen warnenden Blick zu als er sie erreichte. Der Zauberer signalisierte, dass er es gesehen hatte.

„Teneb, wie geht's dir jetzt?"

„Gut, nachdem du Djaryle für eine Weile beschäftigt hast." Der Elementar neben ihm keuchte laut.

„Oh, wie unhöflich von mir, Harry das ist Ulthon, einer der Ratschlaggeber des Königs." Und er fügte geistig hinzu: _Er ist der Anführer der Oyeras. _

_Ich weiß, dein Vater hat mir schon von ihm erzählt _Antwortete Harry schnell.

Harry neigte seinen Kopf leicht um den Elementar, der ihn mit einem gierigen Blick anschaute, besser zu sehen.

„Ulthon das ist Athar Harry wie du sicherlich schon gehört hast", redete Teneb weiter, ohne zu zeigten, dass er sich mit Harry geistig unterhalten hatte,

„Wie wohl die meisten hier am Hof, " antwortete der Elementar ohne den Blick von ihm zu wenden. „Jemand der so mächtig ist wie der Athar bleibt nicht lange unbekannt."

Harry hatte nun große Lust ihn wegen den Schmeicheleien zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Athar, was gedenkst du vor deinem zweiten Trainingsjahr zu tun. Deine Anwesenheit hier kann zu vielen guten Veränderungen führen, da bin ich mir sicher. Genauso sicher bin ich mir dabei, wenn ich sage, dass ich denke dass dir hier alle zur Seite stehen würden, wenn du dich für diesen Weg entscheidest..."

Der Vorschlag war unausgesprochen, jedoch für jede halbwegs intelligente Person offensichtlich.

Harry sah ihn an und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich glaube Sie sind von meinen Plänen nicht informiert worden... Ich verlasse Ihre Welt, hoffentlich schon heute Nacht, um mit meinen Leuten dafür zu kämpfen, dass ich immer noch ein zu Hause haben werde..."

Er lächelte als er den verwirrten Ausdruck auf Ulthons Gesicht sah.

„Es hat mich gefreut Sie kennen zu lernen, aber ..." er hörte wie ein neuer Holdary angestimmt wurde. „Ich habe Djaryle versprochen ihn mit ihr zu tanzen." Im Stillen dankte er den Göttern, die ihn von diesem Gespräch erlöst haben. Er nickte Teneb zu, welcher zurücklächelte.

In diesem Moment kam eine verärgerte Djaryle angelaufen und sie wollte ihn mit auf die Tanzfläche ziehen. Sie hielt nur kurz an um den Berater des Königs zu grüßen.

„Na los, du hast gesagt, dass du wieder mit mir tanzen würdest."

Harry stellte sich in Position und machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht.

„Ich habe gar nichts gesagt. Du hast es mir befohlen."

Sie wollte schon protestieren, als er sie in die ersten Schritte des Tanzens verwickelte.

Einige Minuten später liefen sie zum Büffet, um sich etwas zu Trinken zu holen.

„Das hat Spaß gemacht..." sagte Djaryle.

„Lass uns darauf anstoßen.", antwortete Harry und er hob sein Glas.

Teneb schloss sich ihnen nur wenige Sekunden später an.

„Das hast du geschickt gemacht mit Ulthon."

„Ich muss Djaryle dafür danken." Harry verneigte sich vor dem Mädchen, welches ihn verwirrt ansah.

Harry konnte nicht verstehen, warum er in ihrer Gegenwart so entspannt war, schließlich war sie eine Elfe. Doch sie hatte ihn wie jeden anderen auch aufgenommen, ohne auf seine Abstammung oder seinen Titel zu achten. Für sie war er zuallererst Tenebs Freund gewesen und das war er auch immer noch. Und das erfrischte ihn. Er bemerkte erst jetzt, wie er sich nach einer solchen Akzeptanz gesehnt hatte. Teneb war sein Blutsbruder, doch auch er hat ihn anfangs nicht akzeptiert. Nicht dass er dies gegen ihn verwenden würde, doch wenn alle sich so verhalten würden wie Djaryle, dann wäre vieles für ihn einfacher.

Celen kam nun zu ihnen, anscheinend tanzte seine Partnerin gerade mit jemand anderem.

„Djaryle, Harry.", begrüßte er sie.

Harry bemerkte, dass Celen nicht seinen Titel verwendet hatte. Er hoffte, dass dies bedeutete, dass der Prinz ihn langsam anerkannte... Er wusste wie wichtig Celen für Teneb war und er wollte ihrer Freundschaft nicht im Weg stehen.

„Also Harry, wie fühlt es sich an Djaryle's Opfer... err Partner, " Teneb korrigierte sich selbst, als er von dem besagten Mädchen eine Kopfnuss bekam, „ für einen Tanz zu sein?"

Harry schielte hinüber zu Djaryle, die ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf.

„Nun, es ist... amüsierend, " antwortete er etwas lahm, " aber ermüdend..." ergänzte er mit einem amüsierten Glitzern in den Augen. Djaryle wusste nicht ob sie dies nun als ein Kompliment oder eher als Beleidigung auffassen sollte.

„Und sie ist eine sehr gute Tänzerin." berichtete Harry.

„Schau Teneb! Wenigstens hat dein Freund Geschmack..." Während sie dies sagte, schaute sie Teneb triumphierend an.

„Wenn er eine verrenkte Schulter mag ..."

„Ich habe gesagt, dass er Geschmack hat, nicht das er vernünftig ist ..." antwortete sie keck.

„Oh! Jetzt weiß ich wie es ist... Dir mach ich noch mal ein Kompliment..." sagte Harry mit gekreuzten Armen und einem gespielt beleidigtem Gesichtsausdruck.

Die anderen fingen an zu kichern, was ihn entrüstet schnauben lies.

„Okay, ich weiß wann ich nicht erwünscht bin."

Das brachte die anderen noch mehr zum grinsen.

In diesem Moment hörte er, wie jemand auf sie zugelaufen kam. Er erkannte Najira's Haare als sie näher kam. Sofort wurde sein Gesicht wieder eine unlesbare Maske. Die Veränderung geschah so schnell, dass die anderen anfingen ihn überrascht anzublicken. Teneb, der nicht verwirrt wirkte, hatte Najira auch gesehen und konnte seinen Freund verstehen. Er wusste, dass sein Freund es sich nicht leisten konnte in ihrer Gegenwart so offen zu sein. Es war immer noch ein kleines Wunder, dass er sich in der Nähe von Djaryle und Celen so entspannen konnte.

„Athar?"

Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Sein Gesicht völlig ausdruckslos.

„Ja?"

„Würdest du mit mir tanzen?"

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen nickte er und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche.

Djaryle wandte sich an Teneb, als die Beiden sie nicht mehr hören konnten.

„Was war das denn jetzt?"

„Dja, du musst Harrys Situation verstehen. Er vertraut den wenigsten hier. Ich bin überrascht, dass er sich in deiner und Celens Gegenwart so gehen lassen hat. Er wird gezwungen eine Maske um sich aufzubauen, die alles versteckt was jemals gegen ihn verwendet werden könnte: seine Gefühle, seine Schwächen. Er hat die Maske eines kalten Kämpfers um sich aufgebaut. Was du heute gesehen hast war ein kleiner Teil des „wahren Harry", wenn du es so hören möchtest."

_Wenn man dich so hört könnte man meinen das ich schizophren bin... _kam die trockene Antwort von Harry.

_Du weißt dass ich es nicht so meine, ich verstehe den Wert deiner Maske... _

„Also darüber hast du diesen Morgen geredet..." sagte Celen

„Ja."

Er schaute Najira und Harry beim tanzen zu.

„Najira hat irgendetwas vor", sagte er.

„Wann hat sie das nicht?" antwortete Celen, " Vater hat sie komplett unter seiner Kontrolle..."

Djaryle schaute das Paar an.

„Irgendetwas passiert bald..." Ihre Stimme wurde schwächer, „ der Drache will ..." sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, aus ihren Augen verschwand der abwesende Blick, der sie für kurze Zeit beherrscht hatte. „Was habe ich gesagt?"

Teneb wusste von dem Seherblut in ihrer Familie und sie hatte etwas davon geerbt. Sie hat so etwas wie einen sechsten Sinn und Teneb hatte gelernt ihm zu vertrauen.

„Das etwas mit Harry und Najira passieren wird und dann noch etwas mit einem Drachen."

In diesem Moment trennten sich die beiden Tanzenden. Harry lief zu ihnen zurück und Najira verschwand Richtung Garten.

„Schöne Zeit gehabt?", fragte er als Harry bei ihnen ankam.

„Nicht wirklich, sie war extrem angespannt und hat immer wieder zum König geschaut. Ich weiß nicht was er von ihr erwartet hat zu tun. Sie kann ihre Kräfte an mir nicht anwenden solange ich die Schilde aufrecht erhalte... Also was wollte er?"

Celen schaute ihn seltsam an.

„Was hat sie dir erzählt?"

„Das dein Vater, " Harry spuckte das Wort regelrecht aus", will dass sie mich verführt und sie mich so für ihn unter Kontrolle hat."

Celen schnaubte als er dies hörte.

„Das hört sich genau nach dem an, was mein Vater tun würde, doch er muss noch etwas anderes geplant haben. Ich denke er benutzt Najira nur als eine Ablenkung um etwas anderes zu machen."

Harry schaute ihn aufmerksam an.

„Warum erzählst du mir das?" fragte er.

„Weil ich in diesem Fall nicht mit meinem Vater übereinstimme...Ich bin mir nicht sicher wie ich im Allgemeinen über Menschen denke und fühle, aber du bist Teneb Freund. Sogar Blutsbruder wenn ich mich nicht irre, auch wenn er mir dies nicht erzählt hat," er warf seinem Freund einen liebevollen Blick zu. „Ich habe gemerkt, dass du treu bist und zu deinen Worten stehst und somit bist du jemand mit dem ich auch befreundet sein kann." Er hielt ihm seine Hand hin.

Harry starrte in die Augen seines Gegenübers, blickte in seine Seele und suchte nach einem Zeichen von Lüge oder Verrat. Doch er fand ein ehrliches Verlangen die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen. Was sollte er machen? Konnte er es wagen ihm zu vertrauen? Würde er die Freundschaft von ihm ausschlagen, nur weil andere Reiter sich ihm gegenüber nicht fair verhalten haben, ihm gegenüber Fehler gemacht haben? Dieser Gedanke lies ihn entscheiden, dass er nicht wie sie sein würde. Niemals!

Er nahm die ihm angebotene Hand an und lächelte den Prinzen sogar an. Celen lächelte zurück.

„Wie mein Vater, nun, wie Doryan mir erzählt hat, Teneb, sollte er es am besten wissen, dass man sich in die Reitergesetzte nicht einmischen soll. Er kennt die Konsequenzen."

"Celen antworte mir bitte ehrlich. Wenn er die Reitergesetze brechen würde, indem er sich einmischt und ich dich dann um eine Wiedergutmachung bitten würde, was würdest du tun?"

„Wenn er so tief sinken würde, dann wäre er nicht mehr länger mein Vater. Ich habe meinen Vater immer geliebt und ihn als Kind immer vermisst, wenn er unterwegs war, doch ich würde nicht zu ihm halten, wenn er sich so zum Schlechten verändert hätte."

Harry nickte zufrieden mit der Antwort.

„Du wirst ein guter König sein, Celen. Vielleicht gibt es ja doch noch Hoffung für die Zukunft."

Celen lächelte ihn breit an. Anscheinend war er sehr glücklich über das Kompliment. Wenn ihm jemand drei Tage zuvor gesagt hätte, dass er sich so über ein Kompliment von einem Menschen freuen würde, dann hätte er diese Person wohl zu einem Heiler geschickt. Doch in diesen zwei Tagen war soviel passiert. Es war alles so schnell gegangen... Sein Glauben und seine Ideale wurden total umgeworfen und das hatte ihn weiser und stärker gemacht. Er dachte jetzt für sich selbst und lies sich nicht mehr so leicht beeinflussen. Er hatte seine Seite gewählt und bis jetzt bereute er nichts.

„Ach übrigens, Celen, was hast du mit Demenor gemacht?"

„Nun ich hab ihn zu seinen Räumen gebracht. Deine kleine Rede muss wohl einen wunden Punkt bei ihm getroffen haben, weil er die ganze Zeit ‚ich bin kein Feigling' vor sich hinmurmelte."

Harry grinste.

„Das war mein Ziel... aber er hat mich auch wirklich wütend gemacht."

Sie unterhielten sich noch weiter über dies und das, als Harry den König, der etwas zerzaust aussah, von draußen kommen sah. Er schaute sich nach Najira um, konnte sie jedoch nicht erblicken.

„Teneb hast du Najira gesehen?" Fragte er.

„Nein warum? Sag mir nicht, dass du sie vermisst?"

„Nicht wirklich, doch ich habe ihren Vater aus den Gärten kommen sehen und er sah etwas zerzaust aus."

„Denkst du er hat ihr was angetan?"

„Es wird mir nicht wehtun, wenn ich mal nachschauen gehe."

„Ich komme mit dir."

„Nein, mir wird schon nichts passieren... Hab Spaß, ich werde gleich wieder zurück sein."

Teneb nickte widerwillig und schaute seinem Freund nach, als er den Saal verließ. Dann wandte er sich an Djaryle.

„Möchtest du tanzen?"

Das Mädchen nickte und zusammen gingen sie auf die Tanzfläche.

------------------------------------Fortsetzung folgt--------------------------------------------

Noch vielen Dank an alle Reviewer, hab mich super gefreut! Wäre aber schön wenn sich alle anderen die noch nicht reviewt haben sich auch mal melden würden, da wäre ich super glücklich drüber ;o)

So bis zum nächsten Mal

Bye eure Wanda


End file.
